Baby Bella SwanHale
by JenCullen28
Summary: This is a story about Bella Swan and how she was adopted by the Cullen's. Stuff will happen to her and the family. Will Bella and Edward fall in love when she is older? Well for you to find out you will have to read. Thanks.
1. Loss and Baby

This is another story that I think will be fun to write. Its about Bella. I know this story have been done many times but this is my version of baby Bella. Please tell me what y'all think of it. Thanks. P.S. I do not own Twilight. All I own is the plot and the names I make up. Thanks.

Preface:

This is a story about Bella Swan.

Renee and Charlie Swan was a very happy couple. They were really happy when they found out they were going to have a baby. Charlie started to come up with names for a boy because he really wanted a boy so he could take him fishing, hiking, and watch sports with. Renee on the other hand was trying to come up with girls names. She always dreamed about having a girl to fix her hair and to play tea party with, not to mention all the pink clothes. Charlie is the police chief of the small town of Forks, Washington. He and his wife have lived there all their lives. They have been married for 3 years and are now going to be proud parents. They were so much in love until one day Renee started to feel extremely sick. She was throwing up and having painful cramps. Charlie decided to take her to the hospital and on their way the unthinkable happened. They were just a couple of miles from the hospital when they were in a head on collision with another car. It killed Charlie instantly and Renee was alive but just barely.

The driver of the other car was drunk and had come into Charlie's lane and he didn't have time to move. Now here we are; Charlie is dead, Renee isn't too far behind and their unborn child is still alive but not for long. Renee was about 8 months pregnant. People came up seeing the wreckage and one of them was none other than Carlisle Cullen and his son Edward. They ran up to the cars looking to see if anyone was alive and that is when Edward noticed that Renee was still breathing but just barely. He then looked down and saw that she was pregnant. They had to wait until the ambulance got there and they kept an eye on her. Sometimes she stopped breathing and Carlisle would blow air into her lungs.

You see Carlisle is the head surgeon in the little hospital there in Forks. Also he and his family have a big secret; they're vampires. Carlisle is the oldest and the clan's leader. Anyway, Carlisle and Edward were going to the store for his wife Esme for a few movies, when they saw what happened. They got out of their car and started to help. When the fire trucks and ambulance started to show up they helped to get Renee out. Dr Carlisle helped them put her on a stretcher, and then he rode with them to the hospital. He was trying to keep her alive until they could get her to the hospital and perform a C-section and save the baby.

The ambulance pulled into the hospital and Carlisle and the other EMT unloaded her. Edward pulled up not long after. He followed them in and was told to stay in the waiting room. Carlisle told him to call the family to tell them where they were, even though his daughter Alice had already told them. Dr Cullen and another doctor pushed Renee into an operating room to deliver the baby. They started to operate on her when she passed away while they were removing the baby. When Dr Roth (the other doctor) pulled out the baby he handed it to Carlisle where he and the nurse took care of it. Carlisle saw that it was a baby girl. After they cleaned her up a little bit, he looked at the baby girl and smiled because she had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen and very long brown hair. The nurse started to take her to the nursery but Carlisle asked her if he could take her. The nurse agreed and handed him the baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. He walked out of the operating room where her mother was lying dead. He felt bad for her that she was left in this world without her mom and dad. He made it to the nursery and asked if he could clean her up and they told him yes. So he gave the little girl a warm bath and she didn't once cry. After getting her clean, he put a diaper on her and a little hospital outfit. He then placed her in a bed and just stood there looking at her. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. Then he thought to himself, I wonder what my family would think of keeping her.

He left her in the nursery and started to walk to the waiting room where he left Edward. When he walked in he smiled because his whole family was there. He took a seat next to his wife Esme and looked at his family. He started to tell them what had happened and how Forks lost a really great police officer. Then he went on talking about how he saved their daughter, told them how beautiful she was and that now she was alone in the world.

So what do y'all think of it so far? I hope y'all like it. Please tell me what y'all think of it. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	2. Baby Bella

Hey peeps, thanks so much for all the wonderful comments that I got on my new story. Here is chapter one for y'all. You all are the most wonderful fans a woman can ask for. Thanks again and enjoy the story.

Chapter 1:Baby Bella

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Well, here I am now in the waiting room with my family. I just saved a baby and now she is all alone in this world. I have the perfect name for her but I have to talk to the family first. I am trying my best to block my mind from my son Edward because he is a mind reader and if he read my mind before I could explain what I am thinking he will blow up.

"Okay family, let's go home. I have something I want to talk to you all about and I can't do that here in the hospital," I told them.

I told the nurse that I will check on the baby later, and then we all left to go home. I was preparing for what I could say to my family. I know they all will accept her with the exception of Edward but he will just have to get over it if the family wants to. We all made it home and I told everyone to sit down.

"Now everyone, I have something I want to talk about and I don't want any interruptions while I voice what I want to say. Okay, as everyone knows, I saved a baby girl from dyeing in Renee Swan's stomach. Well now she has no one to take care of her and what I am about to ask is going to be a shock but I hope you all accept it. I want to know what everyone thinks of adopting her into this family. Please don't yell, I will hear everyone's choice and will decide what to do next," I said.

I looked at Edward and I knew by his face that he was not happy. So to get it over and done with I started with him.

"Edward, son, what do you think?" I asked him.

"Carlisle, have you lost your mind? You want to bring in a full human girl into a house full of vampires? I don't think that it is a very good idea. It will be dangerous for her and for us. I say no but with hearing the family thoughts I am going to be out voted. I am going hunting, I do not want to be here right now," Edward told me.

And before I could say anything to him he was gone. I dropped my head into my hands and took in a deep breath. I felt Esme rubbing my back to comfort me and it helped with the help of my son Jasper who can calm people down without touching them. I looked up at my family and they were all smiling at me.

"So I guess I got my answer from Edward on how everyone feels about this. Yes, I know this is very dangerous but I believe we can do this. When everyone sees her you all are going to fall in love with her. I did when I first saw her when she came out," I told them.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Rose asked me.

"Yes go ahead Rosalie," I told her.

"I was wondering if Emmett and I can adopt her? She will be living with all of us but you know how much I have been wanting a baby and this will make us so happy. We will tell people that you and mom adopted her because Emmett and I are young but through our eyes she will be yours and our baby girl. She can have two moms and two dads if that's okay with everyone?" Rose asked us.

I looked at Esme and she smiled at me and nodded her head yes.

"Okay then its settle. We are going to adopt the baby girl from the hospital. I have the perfect name for her. What does everyone think of Isabella Marie Swan Hale? We can call her Bella for short," I told the family.

I looked around and saw that everyone was nodding their heads to that name. I then stood up and Esme stood with me.

"Esme and I are going to the hospital now to tell them that we want to adopt her and make Rose and Emmett her second parents. If Edward comes home anytime we are gone tell him I want to talk to him when we get back from the hospital. It may be a few hours before we come home so will everyone go shopping for baby stuff we need for Bella?" I asked the rest of my family.

"Dad, Rose and Em will need to come with you to sign the papers also. So Jazz and I Jazz will go shopping for her and I will get a car seat for her and put it in your car dad for when you bring her home," Alice told us.

"Thank you honey, and please not too much pink," I told her though a laugh.

She laughed and they left. Then me, Esme, Rose and Emmett went to the hospital. When we got there I told the nurse that I wanted to talk to the social worker. She called her and then she told us to go up and talk to her. We all four walked up to her office and went in.

"Hello Dr Cullen and family, how may I help you?" Ms Gemini asked us.

"Well you know Renee Swan passed away today and we took her baby from her before she did. Well I found out that the baby girl has no other family and I was wondering if my family and I can adopt her?" I asked.

"Who wants to adopt her?" She asked us.

"Well my wife and I do along with my son and daughter here. My wife and I will be her parents and my son and daughter will be her second set of parents just in case anything happens to me and my wife," I told her.

"I see, well all you have to do is sign some paper work then you can take her home today. I was told earlier that she was a healthy baby seeing that she went through a lot today. So like I said just sign these papers all four of you and you can take her home. I will have to send these to the judge to get approved but after that all four of you will receive papers saying that you all have adopted her. So what will be her name?" Ms Gemini asked us.

"Her name will be Isabella Marie Swan Hale. We want her to have her birth parents name along with my son and daughter's last name," I told her.

She wrote down her name and we sat there for two hours signing papers. After we got them done she told us that she will get the nursery to have her ready for when we get down there. We thanked her for her help and left her office. We walked to the nursery and saw her in a small bed. I heard the door open and a nurse appeared.

"Hello, here is an outfit that your daughter Alice dropped off for Isabella to go home in," the nurse told us.

Then Rose stepped in front of Bella's bed and very carefully put the purple dress on her. She was so beautiful and I saw Rose and Esme looking at her with love in their eyes. Even my son, the biggest and strongest in the family, looked softly at the human baby in front of us. Then the nurse came back.

"Okay, here is a bag with some diapers and little baby bottles in it along with some baby toys and how to take care of her belly button. Congrats, and take good care of her please," the lady told us.

Esme then wrapped Bella up in a blanket and we all walked out of the hospital with a brand new family member. We got to my car and there in the car was a Pooh Bear car seat already strapped in and everything. I smiled then Esme put Bella in the seat and buckled her in. I pulled out and headed home driving slower than I normally would and we got home in 30 minutes instead of the five it usually takes. We pulled up and saw Jasper and Alice waiting for us. We all got out and Rose had Bella and we walked up to them.

"Alice and Jasper, I would like for you two to meet your new sister Bella," I told them.

Rose unwrapped her and showed them our new family member. They smiled and cooed. When we got into the living room Alice took her from Rose and sat down next to Jazz and they looked at her.

"Guys, her room is done and we are very well stocked with everything that we need to take care of her with. Dad, Edward is in his room now," Alice told us.

So I took off to Edward's room to talk to him. He told me to come in and I did.

"Son, I know this is hard for you to accept but if you come down and look at her you will fall in love with her. Please son, we love you and we need your help with her. You are her big bother now. Please come and meet your new sister Bella," I pleaded with him.

He ran his hands though his hair and then closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took some calming breaths and then looked at me.

"Dad, I am still against this. This is very dangerous for her but if you need me then I will be here for you and mom. I am not going to get attached as you say but I will be here for you," Edward told me.

I smiled at him then we got up and went downstairs. I looked and saw Emmett holding her and giving her a goofy smile. She looked so tiny in his hands. The family looked at us as we came down, then Emmett got up and walked up to Edward and handed Bella to him. We watched him carefully. She opened her eyes and when he saw her eyes he gasped, then smiled. I knew then that he loved her as much as we did. He held her for a bit humming a song we didn't know and was rocking side to side. I looked at the family and smiled at them.

Edward's P.O.V.

I swear to God that my dad and family have lost their minds. They want to bring in a full blood human into a house full of vampires. I don't get them at all. Do they not know how dangerous this is for her and the family? If the Volturi find out we will all die. All I know is I am not going to accept her as family because I don't want to get killed. Man what are they thinking? I came out of the tree I was in and hunted two mountain lions and some deer. I knew dad wanted to talk to me when they got back from the hospital so I went home. I heard Jasper and Alice in our guest room next to mom and dad's room fixing it up so I decided to climb though my window and turned my music on and waited.

A couple hours later I heard the others pull up and I sat up and started reading their minds about this baby girl. I turned my music up some more to drown out their love for this human and lay down. I heard a knock on my door and told dad to come in. We sat and talked a bit, well dad talked and pleaded with me to meet this human baby. So after talking to him about how I was not going to accept her we walked out of my room and downstairs.

I looked at Emmett because he was holding Bella. She looked so tiny in his hands. Then he got up and walked up to me. I stiffened up then he handed me to her. So I held out my arms and took her from him. I had to hide my amusement from my family because they were telling me to be nice and not to hurt her. I then looked down at her and she opened her eyes. I gasped when I saw her beautiful brown eyes. I then felt it; I have accepted her as family. I loved her more than anything in the world and I would protect her from any harm. I smiled at her and she smiled at me. Then I started to hum a tune that just popped into my head. I started to sway side to side while looking at this beautiful baby girl.

Well peeps, there you go. What do y'all think? I know I have not said how much she weighed or how long she is so here. Baby Bella is 6 pounds 3 ounces and 17 inches long. She is tiny little thing. So please tell me what y'all thing of it so far. Thanks for reading. Jencullen28


	3. Doctor and Shots

Hey peeps, thanks for the comments. I am so happy that y'all have liked the story so much. Here is another chapter for y'all. Thanks again and tell me what y'all think. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 2: Doctor and Shots

Edward's P.O.V.

Well it's been a week now since we have had baby Bella with us. She is so beautiful and I love her, don't tell my family I said that! They still think I don't want her around. We put her parents to rest yesterday. We all went so Bella could be there for them even though she will not know them at all. A cop there gave Carlisle and Esme some pictures of Charlie and Rene for Bella when she gets older. This baby girl is blessed and loved but also we can't forget that she is human. We are vampires and she will be in danger all the time. But I am here to protect her along with my family.

I am in my room and she is sleeping in her room right now. It's one in the morning and I'm on my piano composing a song that popped into my head when I first saw her. It's taking a little while but I will get it done for her. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in Alice," I called to her.

"Hey Edward, I know you have fallen for her as a big brother, I won't tell the family, don't worry. Jasper knows because he can feel your brotherly love for her. Edward I am so glad that you have accepted her," Alice told me.

"Yes, I may have but I am keeping in mind that she is in danger all the time being around us and our world. We have to protect her as best as we can. I don't want to lose her and I know the rest of you all don't want to either," I told her.

"Well you know the reason I came up here. So are you going with dad to take her to get her shots? For some reason she is really calmed by you and maybe you can calm her after she gets her four shots today," Alice told me.

"Yeah, tell dad that I will go with him and mom. What time is the doctor appointment?" I asked her.

"It's at one, you still have a few hours to do whatever you're doing," she told me.

I nodded at her then she left me. I quit playing and decided to listen to my music. I put on some music and lay on my couch.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

Oh my goodness! I can't believe this. I am a mom and I love it. Emmett loves being a big bother more than a dad to Bella but she is his and mines daughter. The only thing I don't like about it is changing the diapers. That is just gross and I get someone else to do it. Other than that I love my baby girl. Man, time needs to hurry up. I want to hold my baby but she is asleep in the other room right now and Emmett and I are, well, having mommy and daddy time. I just don't understand Edward right now. He said he did not want anything to do with Bella but when he can, he holds her and hums a song to her. She loves it when he does that. Those two have a connection that I just don't understand at all. Like the other day, Bella was fussy and when anyone held her she would cry harder. Even Esme held her and she cried. We pass her around and she would just cry. Even Jasper was holding her and sending calming waves to her and she still cried. We thought she had a tummy ache and gave her some gas drops; that did not stop her. So we fed her and she did not want it. Edward came back from hunting and asked to hold her and when I handed her to him that baby stopped crying. We all looked at Edward and he looked at us and said "what?"

"Edward, you have been hunting for what? Two hours? Well Bella has been crying for about that long. We tried everything to calm her down, even Jasper tried and nothing worked and here you come in and I hand her to you and she stops crying. I just don't understand it," I told him.

He just shrugged his shoulders and sat down holding a now sleeping Bella. Like I said, I just don't understand it.

Esme's P.O.V.

Oh I have a baby again. I am the happiest woman on earth right now. My family feels complete. I now have the perfect husband and six wonderful kids in my life. I am on cloud nine right now. I love to see that Bella loves all of us. She doesn't even flinch at our cold skin. It's like she can't feel it or something. I promise that when Bella gets older she will know her parents even if it is through pictures and what we tell her about them. I feel sad that she lost them but I am also glad that she is in our lives right now. I have never seen Rose so happy in my life. Being what we are, us women can't have kids and she was changed before she could have them and now here we are with a beautiful baby girl in our lives. And Edward, he even seems happier since she has come into our lives. He said he won't accept her but I believe he has already or I know Bella loves him a lot. He is the only one that can calm her down when she is fussy. That is some connection that they have. Oh I wish morning will hurry up so I can see my baby girl.

Emmett's P.O.V.

Man, I have another sister now. She is so tiny and beautiful. I am going to be the best big brother she will ever have. I know I am her dad but I just don't feel like a dad so I will be her big brother instead. I will protect her if she needs it, I will be a friend if she wants to play; I will even teach her to play video games and some of my pranks. When I first held her she weighed nothing at all and her in my big arms she looked so tiny and very fragile. I can't wait till she is older and we can play together. I am so happy that my Rose is happy. I have never seen her this happy before. I now know she feels complete with me and Bella. If anyone dares to hurt Bella they will have to pay the price. This baby is going to be the most spoilt human baby in the world. I even noticed that Eddie there has gotten happier since she came into our lives. And that in its self is a shock. Anyway, I love Bella so much and my family.

Alice's P.O.V.

Eeeepppp! I have someone else to dress up now. Bella is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen in my life and I have been around a lot. I love her big brown eyes and her long brown hair that I can play with. I am going to be her best friend, sister or whatever she needs in her life. She has made our family complete. We all thought we were complete before but when she came into our lives we were all wrong. We are now a complete happy family. I know she is in danger but we will all risk our lives to save hers if we have to. I can't wait till she wakes up; I have her outfits picked out for today. She is going to look even more beautiful. Oh I need to go talk to Edward.

Jasper's P.O.V.

I was on Edward's side. I did not want them to bring in a full blood human into our lives. I am still trying my best to stay in control and here my family wanted to bring home a baby and tempt me. If I were to hurt her I would no longer be on this earth because I would die by the hands of my sister Rose. But now I have changed my mine towards her. When they brought her home I stayed at a distance not wanting to get close because I was afraid to hurt her. But when Alice brought baby Bella to me and I smelt her, she did not tempt me like I thought she would. Yeah, she smelled good but her scent is not that strong yet. She smells like roses and a touch of honey. When I held her she somehow made her way into my dead heart. I knew right then and there that she would be a happy girl. I will be her big brother when she needs me or I will play when she wants to play with her toys. I am loving being around my family. The feelings I am getting off of everyone is wonderful. I feel love, happiness, and well, other wonderful feelings. Just one thing that got me stumped is when she is fussy I can't calm her down, but when someone hands her to Edward she calms down really fast. I just don't understand that. I even know that she has a special part in Edward's dead heart.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

When I saved Bella and when I first saw her I knew she would be part of our family. I was afraid to ask my family if we could keep her but when I asked them they all agreed with the exception of my son Edward. He is right, it is dangerous for her and us, but something told me that she will make my family happier. When I brought her home everyone feel in love with her. Then I saw Edward holding her and I knew then that he has made a place for her in his heart. Oh and Rose is so happy, I have never seen her so happy. Even my Esme is very happy and when she is happy I am happy.

Well today Bella is not going to be a very happy baby. Me, Esme and Edward are taking her to the doctor to get her shots. Alice told me that Edward will be going because for some reason Edward keeps her calm. I don't understand it but we all will one day, I just know it. I am in my office studying to become a child doctor. I work with kids at the hospital but if I want to be Bella's doctor I have to study to become a pediatrician. I know it won't take me long but until then she has to have another doctor to give her, her shots and do her check-ups. Let's see what time is it? Wow it's going on eight am, Bella will be waking up soon to be fed. So I came out of my office and ran into Edward.

"Sorry son, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing really dad, just waiting for Bella to wake up. It's my turn to change her and feed her," he told me.

Then he went into her room to wait. I walked downstairs to greet my family.

"Good morning everyone," I told them.

I got a course of good morning back and smiled to myself. I gave my wife a kiss then went to the kitchen to fix Bella's bottle for Edward. He likes to feed her in her room when it's just them two. So I made her bottle and I heard her start to cry so I ran it up to Edward. When I got to her room he had just done changing her and put her first outfit on that Alice had given him. He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down and I handed him her bottle.

Edward's P.O.V.

Here I am now just me in her room. I just finished changing her and getting her dressed. Just now dad brought me her bottle and I am now feeding her. She is so beautiful. I started to hum her song again. When she finished eating I burped her then we both went downstairs to join the rest of the family. I was greeted by Rose at the bottom of the stairs wanting to hold Bella. So I smiled at my sister and handed her to her. I looked at Rose and her eyes were black. I knew when me, mom and dad left to take Bella to the doctor that Rose, Em, Jazz and Ali were going hunting. I went last night, so I am good for another two weeks. I took off upstairs to get ready to go soon. I put my clothes on that Alice picked out for me and re-joined the family. We sat and talked for a bit till it was getting time to go. Dad gave Bella some pain medicine before we left so she won't be too fussy after her shots.

"Okay family, it's time for us to leave. Kids, you all go hunting now and don't come back till your eyes are a gold color again," Dad told them.

They all left, and then mom, dad and I left to take Bella to the doctor. I put her in her seat and sat next to her. She was looking at me and I smiled at her. She then gave me a toothless smile that was just so beautiful. We got to the doctor's office and had to sit for a bit. Mom was holding her when she started to fuss some, so I took her from mom and she quieted down. I just smiled and so did they. Just then she was being called, so we all got up and followed the nurse. She took Bella from me and weighed her; she weighed 7 pounds and 5 ounces and grew two inches in the past week. The nurse handed Bella back to me and I handed her to dad and we followed the nurse to a small room.

"Okay, if you will please strip her down to just her diaper and the doctor will be here in just a bit," the lady told us.

So mom took off Bella's clothes and we waited for the doctor to come. We waited for about five minutes and she came in. Doctor Benton took Bella from mom and started to look over her. She asked us questions on how she was eating, if she was smiling, how she was sleeping and stuff like that.

"Okay, I am going to get the nurse and she will be giving her four shots. One in each leg and one in each arm then she can go home. She is very healthy and a happy baby," Dr Benton told us.

She then left the room and the nurse came back in with four needles. Mom then handed me Bella. I held Bella while the nurse got her ready for her shots. Then we were ready for the cries. The nurse started and oh boy did Bella have a set of lungs on her. I held her while the lady poked her four times. Bella was then crying so hard it broke my dead heart to hear her cry like that. Then the nurse told me to put her clothes back on and we were free to leave. So I did and I held a crying Bella. By the time we reached the counter to check out she had stopped crying and was fast asleep in my arms. We checked out, and then walked to the car. I started to put her in her seat and when I did that she started to wake up and cry. I looked at dad and he told me to hold her. So I held her while we were on our way home.

We got home and I fed her another bottle and I held her while she slept. Every time I went to put her down she would wake, cry and would not stop crying until I held her again. I even tried to hand her to mom and she did not want that. So I took her to her room and sat in the rocking chair and rocked her and hummed her to sleep

AWWW! What do y'all think of that? Please tell me what y'all think so far. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	4. Turning one Pt1

Hey peeps, so what do yall think so far? I am having fun writing it. I am going to be doing something different. For two to three chapters each I am going to write when she is turning ages. Like this chapter she is going to be turning one and I am going to write about Bella being one and how cute she is. Then the next two to three chapters will be her being one and what one year old's go thought. Then the other chapters will go like that till she is 17 maybe 18 and it will change big time. So I hope yall understand what I am saying. Thanks for reading and please tell me what yall think. Thanks again.

Chapter 3: Turning 1 Pt.1

Edward's P.O.V.

Well here we are. We have had Bella since she was born and now she is turning one in just about a week. I can't believe that we have had her this long and we all love her even tho I am trying my best not to get to close but I am finding it hard. She is so beautiful and now becoming playful and Emmett is loving it. She is trying to learn to walk but she is so clumsy she just keeps falling down. We try to catch her but some times she falls before we can get to her and she gets a scrape or something like that. She has became very attached to me and Rose is not happy but there is nothing she can do or say to a baby. Rose and Esme has been trying to teach her to talk and well she can say mommy and daddy to Rose, Em, Esme and Carlisle and it just cute how she say's it. I know I am turning into a big softy but only to Bella. Just one thing has me worried. For some reason and even dad don't know why, but I cannot read her mind like I can the others. I can even read infants minds but I have no idea why I can't read Bella's mind. But Alice can she her future and Jasper can do things to her emotions but me I hear nothing from her. Its kinda scary to me.

Today we are going to the park. Its warm because its September so we can bring her out to let her play in the grass. The sun is not going to shine till way later so we have time as a family to hang out today at the park with Bella.

Jasper's P.O.V.

Wow, our little sister is going to be one in just about a week time. I can't believe that. I love Bella so much and I love that she comes to me for me to read to her. We have I guess you would say our time. When she wants me to read to her, she crawls up to me sits down on her tush and raises her arms up to me. That is my clue to pick her up and take her to my library. So I reach down pick her up and carry her then I close the door, sit her down in my lap and I would read to her for an hour or two. She loves it when I read to her. Today is going to be so much fun. Its going to be our first outing as a family to the park. Bella just been to young and its been cold to take her out so its going to be a cloudy but very warm day for us to have a family outing. Me and Alice have been trying to teach her to say our names and its so funny how she tires. She calls me aper and she calls Alice alce. I love her so much. I can't believe she has found a place into our dead vampires hearts. I thought we were all complete but when she enter into our lives she changed everything about us.

Her sent don't bother me yet. I say yet because she is still a child but I am afraid the older she gets her sent will get more powerful. That is why I am trying to spend so much time with her. Because if it gets more powerful I may have to stay away from her so I am not tempted to well you know. Right now we are waiting for her to wake and its taking so long. Its just four in the morning and we are all waiting for seven when she will wake up.

Rose's P.O.V.

I love Bella so much. If this is what motherhood feels like then I don't ever want her to grow up. Even tho she don't come to me yet and goes to my brother Edward I know in time we will grow closer I hope. I just don't understand what draws her to Edward so much. She even don't go to mom a lot. When Edward is home she some times don't want nothing to do with the rest of the family. I guess I am just jealous of their relationship. I have to get over it tho and I am trying my best. Em loves her so much to but he is more like a really big bother to her than a dad. She calls Em dad once in awhile but just manly calls him Em. That is all she can say of his name. For the past month me and Alice have been planing a small family birthday party for her. Mom is going to make a small cake just for Bella since we all can't eat. Were going to have some balloons and stuff like that. Alice wants it bigger but we have to keep telling her no because she is just turning one and we just want a family party without other people involved with it.

Today we are going to the park and I believe now that I have married a child instead of a full grown vamp man. Em is so excited to go he is just bouncing in his seat ready for her to wake up so we can go to the park. But he has to understand she has to eat first and then get dressed. Well I guess that is my monkey man for you. A really big teddy bear.

Alice's P.O.V.

Were going to the park, I can't wait for Bella to wake up. I feel sorry for Jasper right now feeling everyone's emotions right now. He himself is even bouncing in his seat waiting for Bella to wake up. Oh I love my baby sister so much. I just can't wait till I can play with her. I know she is about to turn one but man come on get to five so we can go shopping together without having to stop and change a diaper. Witch by the way is so gross. Also the other day I had a vision while I was hunting with Jasper. It was about why her and Edward are so close. I seen that when she is 16 she is going to have feelings for my bother and when she is 18 she will be like us and married to my brother Edward. They are soul mates, well not right now of course. She is still a baby, so he is going to be her best friend till then. I can't wait. I have been keeping that one from Edward and the family tho. I don't want Edward to go all well Edward and run away. He don't even want her to know that we are vampires but she has to know one day. I see us telling her when she is six.

So here I am now in mine and Jazz room looking stuff up for Bella when she turns one.

Em's P.O.V.

Were going to the park, were going to the park, I sang to myself over and over. Wow my baby sister is turning one soon and she is just so cute and starting to be playful now. I am so happy. I feel like a kid right now myself. I am waiting for Bella to wake so we can go to the park and have some fun with her. I can't wait till she is older, I am so going to teach her how to play video games and pull pranks on the family. Come on Bella hurry up and grow up please.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Wow mine and Esme's baby daughter will be one in just a little over a week from now. I remember when I saved her and how I brought her home to live with us. I just hope she don't grow up to fast. I love having her as a baby. I love it so much when she calls me and Esme mommy and daddy. She is a healthy baby girl that loves to play. I have been trying to find out why her and Edward have such a deep connection but nothing comes to me yet. I need to ask Alice if she seen anything up coming. I am so glad that I am off today, I am going to spend the day with my family at the park. It will be Bella's first time to the park and my whole family is so excited even tho Bella can't do to much yet. Em is acting like a kid, Alice is well you know Alice and I am looking at my beautiful wife painting while we wait for Bella to wake up. Me I am reading a book that I have read over and over but love it.

Esme's P.O.V.

If I could cry I would be right now. I can't believe its been almost a year since my baby Bella has joined our family. I still to this day thank God for letting us have her. She is just so cute and loving. I love that she calls me mommy and Carlisle daddy. She even calls Rose mommy and sometimes she calls Em daddy but mainly Em. She is crawling everywhere. I had to put up gates in our home to keep her from getting hurt. She is trying to walk and that is the cutest thing ever. I have a feeling that when she gets up and starts to walk we are all going to have our hands full. I mean she is one very clumsy baby. The other day she was playing with Em and she tired to get away from him and in the proses she crawled right into the wall. She bumped her head and started to cry. That was when everyone gather around her to see if she was OK. She started to cry and I picked her up and she saw Edward and reached for him. He took her from me and started to hum her song and that calmed her down a bit. I love their relationship. Edward is going to be her best friend in the world. I love my family so much.

Edward's P.O.V.

I was in Bella's room watching her sleep and waiting for her to wake up. She will be waking up any moment. Rose came in and gave me a go to hell look and walked over to Bella's crib. I just sat there not wanting to get under Rose's skin anymore than I have already have. She don't like mine and Bella's relationship. But she will just have to get over it.

"Edward, go get her bottle ready. She will be waking up very soon and I want to feed her without you in here," Rose told me though her teeth.

I just smiled at her feeling a little smug not to much but just a little and walked out of Bella's room. I walked to the kitchen and fixed Bella's bottle. We have started her on baby food also. But when Bella wakes up she wants her morning bottle. Then after that one of us feed her a jar of baby food that mom has made for Bella from her garden. I fixed her bottle, ran it up to Rose and went to my room to get ready for the day. I dressed in a t-shirt and shorts that I never wear but decided to do today. I then went downstairs and sat with the family while we waited for Bella to get done eating her breakfast. Rose then came out of the kitchen and when Bella saw me she smiled and reached her arms out to me to hold her. I walked up to her and grabbed her from Rose. I looked at Rose and that was a mistake. Her eyes went black and she was giving me a death stare. I just smiled at her, then me and Alice ran up to Bella's room to get her ready for the day at the park.

Alice dressed Bella into a sweet little purple and blue dress. Put her hair into a pony tale with a red ribbon. I packed Bella's diaper bag while mom and Rose fixed her bottles and food. Me and Alice went back downstairs to join the family. Rose then took the diaper bag from me and put Bella's bottles in the bag along with her baby food.

"Everyone ready to go to the park?" dad asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and we all left the house. Me, mom, dad, Bella, rode in my car. Dad drove, and Rose, Alice, Jazz, and Em rode with Alice. Then we were off to the park. I was playing with Bella when we pulled up to the park. It was a nice warm and cloudy day like Alice said it would be. We all then unloaded my car. We had brought blankets and a really big basket for our outing. There was nothing in the basket but we had to look like we were going to eat soon. I grabbed Bella then we went to find a spot for us to put our blankets and stuff. We found a place near the pond and set everything up. I put Bella on the blanket with me and she started to crawl away. We all watched her very closely. The day went on with all of us talking about Bella and her future. If we would tell her about us or not. I say not but I am not the only one in the family. We played with her for a long while. She fell asleep for a nap and when she did that me, Em, Jazz, Rose and Alice played football, while mom and dad watched Bella sleep.

While we were playing Bella woke up coughing. We all ran to her a human speed to check on her. Dad looked her over and said we needed to get home.

"Guys, Bella is running a little bit of a fever and I need to see why. So lets get everything put up and head home," dad told us.

So we all gather our stuff up and piled back into the cars and left. We got home and I grabbed Bella and when I did I felt her. She was very warm and fussy. So dad took her from me and told us to stay while he looked her over.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I got Bella to my office and started to look her over. I took her temp and it was 102 degrees. So I gave her some fever reducer medicine. I checked her lungs and they sounded wet like she was getting a chest cold. She then started to cough again and I picked her up and patted her on the back to help her get it out. She stopped and started to cry. So I walked a little bit around the room with her till she started to calm down some. I then started to check her again. I came to a conclusion. She running fever, coughing bad and being very fussy, she has a bad cold that came on her real fast. That is what got me concerned, when a human is getting sick it takes a day to two days to fully hit them. With Bella it only took a few hours. I am going to have to keep an eye out on her.

Oh yeah, I am her doctor now and have been for awhile. Now when she sick, hurt or something I look at her and no one else does. After I looked her over I wrapped her up in a blanket and walked her downstairs. Rose came over and took her from me then.

"Well family, our baby girl here has a bad cold. We are going to have to keep an eye out on her tho. This cold came fast and hard. If she starts to cough pick her up and pat her back to help her. If she feels warmer than usual tell me so I can take her temp again. I gave her a fever reducer medicine because she was running a 102 temp. So all she needs right now is rest. Yall can hold her while she rest but put her down every once in awhile so she can sleep," I told my family.

I sat down and thought to myself. This is her first cold and its already bad. This is going to be a long rest of the day and night.

Well peeps, what do yall think? This is just part one. I know I did P.O.V. In everyone's P.O.V. But yall see how they are taken by Bella. The other chapters wont be like that just the first chapters will be like that. Please tell me what yall think of it. Thanks for reading and fanning me. You all are the greatest fans and readers ever. Thanks, JenCullen28


	5. Turning One Pt2

Hey peeps, I want to thank yall for all the wonderful comments. They make me want to write more and more. I am one happy woman right now. I have made it to 100 fans. Thanks to all my wonderful fans. Here is another chapter for yall. Thanks for reading and telling what yall think of it. JenCullen28.

Chapter 4: Turning one Pt.2

Edward's P.O.V.

Well its been two days since Bella has came down with a real bad cold. She is still very sick. We are all keeping an real close eye on her. She can't lay down for a long period of time, when she does she cough really hard and has bad trouble breathing. So right now it just a little after midnight and I am holding her while she sleeps. She is so warm.

"Dad, please come up here please," I said in a quite voice knowing he could hear me.

He was here in no time and walked up to us.

"What is it son?" he asked me.

"I am holding her and she keeps getting warmer and warmer. When was the last time she had her medicine?" I asked him.

"Well I gave it to her at nine and she stills has till three before I can give her more. Let me check her temp," he told me.

By the time dad left the family was either in the room or in the hallway waiting to see what her temp is. Dad came back and I had to move Bella some so dad could check her temp under her arm. After what seemed liked forever it started to beep. He took it out and I read his mind before he told everyone.

"Bella, has a temp of 104.3. OK Edward, get her undressed; Esme and Rose get a bath of cold water ready. We have to get her temp down and fast. Em and Jasper, get the car warmed up for me and grab her diaper bag. Alice stay here with Edward till we need her in the bathroom," dad told everyone.

If I could cry I would be right now. Our Bella is very sick and is now having to go to the hospital. He temp is to high for her little body. I got her undressed and she was crying by then because she had been woken up and not felling good. I then had an idea, I unbutton my shirt and put her hot skin up to my cold skin till they called us to the bathroom. I know on thing Bella did not even cry when I did that. I looked down at her and she was not moving much and just whimpering. Just then dad called me into the bathroom. So I took her to the bathroom and laid her in mom's arm. I stepped back and watch as they put her in the tub of cold water. When she hit that cold water she started to scream then. I watched as they poured cold water over her to bring her temp down. As I was watching dad turned to me.

"Edward, go downstairs now and bring some ice and fast. Her temp is not going down fast enough. Esme, tell the boys never mind, and to call an ambulance and to wait for them to come. Rose keep pouring water on her," dad told us.

So I ran downstairs and was back with our four ice trays. I cracked them all into the tub and just stood there watching Bella scream more because the water got colder. Alice was next to me and started to hug me because I was shaking and sobbing along with Rose and mom. Damn I wish I could cry right now, maybe it would make me feel better. After about 10 minutes of pouring ice water on her we heard the ambulance come up the driveway. When they pulled up Jasper was with them to show them where Bella was. They came in with bags of medical stuff and we watched while dad and the two EMT's worked on Bella. I grabbed a towel and handed it to dad because they were taking her out of the water. They warped her up and all three of them pulse us went downstairs. We watched dad as he and the EMT's loaded her into the ambulance and took off with lights and sirens.

I turned to my family and the sight in front of me was not good. Everyone was dry sobbing.

"OK family, stop right now and lets get to the hospital. I don't know about yall but I want to be there for Bella," I told them.

The guys stopped but the women were still dry sobbing. We all got into my car and I took off as fast as my car would let me. It takes about 20 minutes to get to the hospital from the house and we did it in 5 minutes. We even beat the ambulance, we got out and waited for the ambulance to show up. When it did we watched as dad held onto Bella who was not crying and one of the EMT's were holding a IV bad. We waited while they got her into the ER and then we all went in. We were told to stay in the waiting room. So we all went in there and had to wait.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

We got Bella into the ambulance and were off. I knew my family would be there before we would. I laid Bella down on the stretcher and started to look over her. I took her temp again and still her temp was at a 104.3 it did not go down. Then me and the EMT started to work on her. We put an IV in her and that just made her even more madder. We gave her some medicine to calm her while we worked. We gave her medicine to lower her temp but it was not working. While we were working on her she started to cough and I sat her up and patted her on the back but that did not work. So I picked her up and patted a little harder and she stopped and I noticed also that when she stopped coughing she went limp and I laid her down and she had stopped breathing.

I then start to do CPR on her while the EMT got stuff set up just in case we had to shock her. She still were not breathing so we had to tube her and started to breath for her. We got to the ER in no time and I picked her up and I saw my family as we got out of the ambulance. I knew all they saw was the IV and not the breathing tube and us breathing for her. So me and the EMT took Bella in and went to a room in the ER. There waited for us was two nurses and another doctor.

So here I am now getting ready to tell my family what is wrong with Bella. I have never felt tired in my life as a vampire but for the first time I feel it. Also I need to hunt so that's not helping much either. I walked slowly to the waiting room and saw my family. I looked at them and we all had black eyes. I sat down next to a still dry sobbing Esme and held her while I talked.

"Well family, after doing a lot of test on poor Bella we know what is wrong with her. She has pneumonia. She got if from her cold she had. We found out why it came hard and fast like it did. Bella got asthma, it just came upon her. Its childhood asthma right now and we are going to have to keep her from getting sick if at all possible. Right now she is in the NICU, and is not breathing on her own but we have her in stable condition right now. So family pray she comes out OK," I told them.

I then let all my emotions run with me. I got on my knees and just dry sobbed with my family.

TWO DAYS TILL BELLA'S B-DAY!

Rose's P.O.V.

Well here we are now at home with a Bella that is doing much better. She stayed in the hospital for four days and just came home two days ago. She still have a cough but that is about it. Just the only thing is now we have to give her breathing treatments. Once in the morning when she wakes up and once at night before she goes to bed. She hates it so much but she is starting to sit still and just do it to get it over with. She is still weak but getting stronger every day. Alice and mom are still planing her b-day party. Its just going to be us and our sister clan the Denali clan. Dad called them and told them that we would like for them to meet Bella and they Tanya said that they all will be here. Joy, joy, when dad told us that the look that Edward gave him was well you know that saying if looks could kill. Poor Eddie, he has to put up with Tanya for two days, I thought to myself and then I heard a growl coming from Bella's room. I just laughed.

Me, mom, Alice and EM are going to do a little shopping for the party while dad, Edward and Jazz stay here with Bella. So we told them good bye and left. We did our shopping, getting decorations and the small cake that Bella will be eating with a small thing of ice cream. I don't like giving her food like that but it is her B-day and I guess I will just have to live with it. We got home and Bella was taking a nap. We put her cake and ice cream up and sat around talking.

"Dad, I know the Denali's are our sister clan but why did you have to invite them. You know how much I dislike Tanya and her sister Irina don't care for no one but herself," Edward asked dad.

"Well son, just try and stay away from Tanya. Now with Irina, that is another thing. If she starts having bad thoughts about us you tell us and well have that taken care of. Now son you know their story and we are the closes thing they have to a family. So just suck it up and be nice all of yall. If I hear that one of yall or a group of yall did something to the sisters then there will be punishment waiting for yall,"dad told us.

We all just laughed a little bit then I heard Bella wake up. I took off upstairs and found her standing up holding on to the railing of her crib. I walked up to her and picked her up. I changed her diaper and then took her downstairs with the family. And when she saw Edward she reached for him and started to make a cute little sound. I then wanted to try something. I looked at her and stated to talk to her.

"Bella honey, if you want Edward you are going to have to walk to him. Do you hear me?" I asked her.

She then did the cutest thing she took her index finger and tapped it on her forehead like she was thinking. She then pointed down. So I put her down and held her till she got her balance which was not that good. I then saw Edward get out of the chair he was sitting in and got on his knees and reached for Bella to walk to him. She looked at me and I nodded. She pushed my hands away and stood there on her own for a minute and then she took her first step. She started to wobble a little but she stopped herself from falling. She then took another step and another step until she was in Edward's arms. We all then started to clap and cheer for her. She gave us the biggest toothless smile and she was just so cute. She then looked at Edward and pointed down again. So he put her down and she stood up on her own this time and walked to me. She did not stubble once either. She turned around and walked back to Edward and again we all started to clap and cheer again.

After awhile of playing with her and stuff she was walking all over the place then without no help. She tried to run but that did not work to well, she fell on her butt and made a cute face and then she blushed. That was the first time we saw her blush, it was a very pretty color on her face when she did that. We all played with her for a long time till it was time for diner, then bath; then breathing treatment; then bed. I put her to bed and we all told her goodnight and walked out of her room.

BELLA'S B-DAY!

Edward's P.O.V.

Well today is Bella's birthday, she is one today. It is four in the morning and she is still asleep. We are all decorating the house for her. Just as I thought maybe the Denali's were not going to show up they did. And when Tanya saw me she came right up to me and gave me a hug. I lightly hugged her back and I stepped back.

"Oh Cullen family, it is so nice to see yall again. Its been a very long time since we seen each other. Where is this new addition to yall's family?" Tanya asked.

"She is in bed asleep still and will be till seven or so. So please keep quite," I told her as nicely as I could.

She smiled at me then and she started to think of me in ways I did not like at all. I blocked her mind then and smiled at the rest of her family. Kate, Carmen and Eleazar smiled back but Irina just looked like she did not want to be here. We all gave hugs and then we all sat around and talked while we waited for Bella to wake up. After a few hours of talking it was getting close for Bella to wake up then. Alice and Rose went upstairs to wait while the rest of us talked. Tanya sat next to me and kept putting her hand on my knee or somewhere on my body and I would push it away. My brothers thought it was funny and kept laughing lightly. I just gave them go to hell looks and talked to Eleazar. As we were talking I heard Bella wake up. I smiled and not to long later Rose was carrying Bella downstairs in a dark blue dress with her hair put up and all. When the Denali clan saw her most of them went aw. Bella saw me and pointed down and Rose put her down and Bella walked up to me. I picked her up and placed her in my lap and smiled at her.

She was looking around and then I guess it hit her. She started to blush when she saw everyone looking at her. She looked to my left and saw Tanya and then she looked at the others. She smiled slyly at them and she then ducked her head into my chest and I felt her blush. We all laughed then Bella looked at everyone again. She was giving Tanya a look I could not understand but it looked like if you touch him I will hurt you. I just laughed to myself then. Tanya and her family was talking to Bella. As they were talking to her Tanya grabbed my knee again and before I could move her hand Bella slapped it and Tanya just gave her a shock look.

"What was that for Bella?" she asked her.

Bella of course tried to talk.

"Youu dooont toooch Edwad," she said in her baby talk.

We all busted out laughing then. Tanya on the other hand just stared at Bella in disbelieve.

"Well looks like you just go told off by a toddler Tanya," Em told her.

She was getting upset but oh well.

"Well that is one girl that loves you Edward. Does she do that to the rest of your family?" Tanya asked.

"No, you are the first," I told her.

She did not like that at all. Then she got up and went to stand next to her sister. Then Kate came and sat next to me and Bella. Bella went to touch her but I pulled her hand away as fast as I could. See Kate has a power that if you touch her without her knowing you will be electrocuted. Bella then looked at me and back at Kate. Kate was talking to Esme and I looked at Em who was talking to Jazz when I saw Bella do it again. But this time I was not fast enough and Bella grabbed onto Kate arm and we all looked at her in shock even Kate. Then we noticed something, Bella was not crying or nothing when she touched Kate. Kate looked at Carlisle then.

"Hum looks like Bella can block Kate's power. That is interesting. She can some how block out Edward's power and we find out she can block out Kate's power. I wonder if she can do that to other vampires with special gifts," dad said.

"Well dad I have a theory about that. She can block out me from reading her mind and she can block out Kate's power also. I have been thinking, she can block us because we deal with the mind. Kate just make you think your getting electrocuted and I can read the mind. But Alice and Jasper's powers deal with the body not the mind. So she can block out vampire powers that have to deal with the mind not the body," I told them.

We sat and talked a little about that till Alice said it was time for the party. So I put Bella in her highchair and we all sang happy birthday to her. Then mom gave her a piece of cake with ice cream and she got it all over herself and I think half the kitchen. After that Rose and Alice gave her a bath and when they were done they came back down for Bella to open up her gifts. I sat behind Bella while the family handed her some gifts. She just looked at me and I laughed.

"Honey, you take your fingers and do this," I told her as I showed her.

When the paper ripped she laughed. By the time we got through all the gifts this girl had toys galore. Clothes to last her for a long time. And other gifts like hair brush from Kate and other things from everyone. By the time we got done Bella was passed out in my arms asleep holding the stuffed mountain lion. I took her up to her room and laid her in her bed and I stayed there till I knew she was good and asleep. Then something in Em's mind caught my attention, he was planing on doing something to Tanya. But that is another day.

Well peeps, what do yall think of this chapter? There will be another one maybe two before she turns two. What do yall think of Bella not liking Tanya? I liked that idea a lot that is why I put it in there. Thanks for reading and please tell me what yall think. Thanks JenCullen28.


	6. Emmett's Prank

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for yall. I want to thank all of the new fans that I got and for all the wonderful comments I got on my last chapter. You all are the greatest and I am very thankful for everyone. Thanks again. I have a prank that Em is going to do to Tanya but its not that good. I tired to find a real good one but I still yall like what he does to her. Anyways, here is the chapter for yall. Please tell me what yall think of it please. Thanks Jencullen28.

Chapter 5: Emmett's prank.

Edward's P.O.V.

Well I just put Bella to bed. She had a full day of fun. I still can't believe we have had her for a year now. She is growing and very happy. Well she is not to happy right now. It was so funny earlier. I was holding Bella and Tanya was sitting next to us. Well Tanya put her hand on my knee and well Bella griped her out big time for touching me. It was so cute and we had to keep from laughing at her. Tanya did not know what to think about that. So anyways, like I said I just put Bella to bed and I was listing to Em's mind. Which I don't do to much of because its mainly about him and Rose. He was planning with Jasper to pull a prank on her. I did not want to be in the middle of it because I knew we would all get in trouble with Esme. But I kinda wanted to see what they were planning. So I went back to Bella's room and sat in her rocking chair and listen to them plan.

Emmett's P.O.V.

"Jasper, you have any ideas what we could do to Tanya?" I asked him.

"No man, you are the master of pranks. You come up with something and I will help you put it to plan," Jazz told me.

So we sat in my room and thought of what we could do to her. Then it hit me, a couple of things hit me. I smiled my wicked smile and Jazz felt my emotion. He smiled a wicked smile also.

"Jazz man, we need to get Tanya out of the house for this one. Rose has some hair dye that she was going to us for Halloween and I was thinking about putting it in Tanya's shampoo. It will turn her hair a bright red. It will was out after two washings. We will need Edward, he will need to get Tanya out of the house for us," I told Jazz.

"Edward, I know you are listing to us, so get your butt in this room," I told Edward in my mind.

Not to long later he was coming in my room with Jasper. He sat on the bed and just looked at us.

"I do not want anything to do with this prank. You heard Esme, she will punish us," Edward told me.

"Shut up Eddie and listen to me. All I need is you to get Tanya out of the house for a hour and you can take someone else with yall. Take her though the bushes and mud so when yall get back she will need to take a shower. Also while you have her out me and Jazz will do something to her bed. Because you know mom. We all have to have some quiet time and will send us all to bed. We need to convince her after she takes her shower to go to bed and lay down for a bit. Please man, do this for us," I told Edward.

Just then before he could say anything Alice came into the room.

"Guys, that is so going to work. I see Tanya with red hair and she will not look in the mirror. Then I see her going straight to bed and well yall's other prank will work. Edward, I will go with you and Tanya so you don't have to put up with her to much," Alice told us.

"Alice, I don't want anything to do with this. I do not want to be in Esme's war path after it is said and done," Edward told her.

"Edward, mom will not know it was you. She will know it was Emmett and Jasper and they will get in trouble," Alice told him.

"Hey, me and Jazz will not go down with this on our own. But I guess we will for Edward don't really have anything to be grounded for. OK lets get this started," I told them.

So Edward and Alice left the room and we waited for Tanya and them leave. About five minutes later we heard them leave then me and Jasper got to work. I went and grabbed Rose's hair dye and we both went to Tanya's room. I went to the bathroom and added about five drops of dye into her shampoo and then I came back out.

"Now Jazz, the seconded thing we are going to do is. You hold Tanya's mattress and I will take out four planks in the middle. Then we are going to put it back down and I will let you sit on it and see if you can fall though. If so that will be awesome. Oh, oh, oh I just thought of something else. Jazz, if you can grab the plastic wrap from the kitchen and bring it here. Then we are going to put it on her bed, make the bed and I will set up a video camera and we will watch it later," I told him.

He gave me a evil smile and we got to work.

Edward's P.O.V.

I am so going to get Em and Jazz if they get me in trouble, I thought to myself as me and my sister Alice went downstairs. We got downstairs and I went up to Tanya.

"Tanya, will you like to go hunting for an hour with me and Alice?" I asked her.

"I would love to Edward, but does Alice have to come?" she asked me.

"Yes she does, she needs to hunt a little also. So you want to come with us?" I asked her again.

"I guess so. I just wish it was you and me," she told me.

So we told the family we were going to go hunt for an hour and that we would be back later. Then we all three went out the back. We got out as far from the house as we could, then I found the place I wanted to take her. It was very wooded and muddy. So me and Alice took her to this place. We ran though the woods and got leaves and dirt in our hair and we were getting muddy as we hunted. I took down three dear and Tanya took down two. Alice just watched with a smile on her face. Then Alice had a small vision of us getting into a mud fight. So when Tanya was done drinking I threw a big mud ball right at her and hit her in the back. I flew up a tree before she could see who did that. She got mad and picked up a mud ball herself and threw it at Alice who dogged it. Then I fell out of the tree and grabbed a handful of mud and rubbed it into her face. Then it was on, by the time we were done with the mud fight all three of us were covered in mud. We were laughing so much. Then I looked at the time and it was time to go home. So we all three took off covered in mud to the house.

We got there and we were not allowed in the house till mom hosed us down. But before she hosed us down Rose took pics of us three in different poses. After getting hosed down we were allowed to go get clean. Before Tanya went to her room Alice stopped her.

"Tanya, when you get done taking a shower lay down for a bit. We all do it to have some quite time," Alice told her.

Tanya said OK and went to get a shower. Me and Alice were done before Tanya was and we ran downstairs to join the rest of the family and to wait for the scream that will more likely wake Bella up. So I told the family that I was going to check on Bella. I took off to Bella's room then. I sat in her rocking chair and waited. About 10 minutes later Tanya was done taking her shower and did not look in the mirror like Alice said. Then she walked to her bed and pulled her covers back and gasped. I could tell she was mad and was taking the plastic wrap off her bed. Then I got ready for Bella to wake from Tanya screaming. Two seconds later I heard her sit on her bed and felt the bed fall though. Then sure enough Tanya was screaming mad. Bella woke up crying and I picked her up and laughed. I was listing to my family and the others checking on Tanya. I heard the family gasped when they saw Tanya. I heard everyone laughing and Tanya getting madder and madder. Then she got a glimpse of herself in the mirror and started to scream again. I heard her say over and over my hair my hair. I was laughing. Bella looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella honey, its OK you can go back to sleep soon. Everything is OK," I told her.

I was still listing to them in Tanya room. Tanya was dry sobbing and I could hear mom yelling at Jasper and Emmett, but in hush tones so not to upset Bella. I was still laughing a little then I felt Bella go limp in my arms. I smiled at her and laid her in her bed. I then went to Em's room to see what was going on even tho I already knew. I walked in and saw Esme holding a dry sobbing Tanya and trying not to laugh. I had my straight face on and trying my best to not laugh. Tanya's hair was a bright red, I don't think that will come out in two washings. I started to lose it and mom saw it.

"OK guys, please leave this room now and don't come back. Jasper and Em, you two fix her bed and go to yall's room and don't come out till morning. You two are grounded from yall's games for a week. If you argue I will make it two weeks," Mom told us.

So we all left her room and went downstairs. We were all still laughing, all except Irina. She just looked like she did not care. I looked at the time and it was going on two in the morning. Then we all heard the shower kick on. We all started to laugh again but quietly so not to make mom more mad. Dad was looking at us all with a amused smile on his face. Em and Jasper were in there room like mom said and the rest of us were in the living room.

"I know Jasper and Em were not just in on this. If two more of yall fess up I will make sure your punishment will not be as bad," dad told everyone.

I looked at Alice then and she just smiled.

"Dad, me and Edward were involved with the prank. But all we did was get Tanya out of the house and make sure she got dirty," Alice told dad.

"OK thank you, now when Esme gets down here you two will tell her and take what she gives yall. It will be easier on you two because yall were not involved with the main prank," dad told us.

We sat and wait and then mom came downstairs with a smile on her face. I just knew when Tanya leaves she will laugh her head off. She will laugh more when she finds out there is a video. Me and Alice stood up then and walked up to her. We told her that we were involved in the prank. She just smiled at us then.

"Well for yall confessing you two go to your room Edward and sit quietly and think of what yall did. Then when morning comes you two and the other two will clean this house from top to bottom at human speed. If you complain it will be worst. Do you two understand me?" she asked us.

We both nodded our heads and went to my room. I knew why she sent Alice to my room, she did not want her or Jazz to have fun the rest of the morning. Even Rose was not allowed to go to her room. Tanya stayed in her room fuming and we just laughed. We talked very softly so mom did not hear us. Alice knew that when they leave in the morning that we will not be in trouble any more and same with Jazz and Em. So we sat and talked for a long time.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there. I guess my chapters will be a little longer on each age. But that is OK I hope. Anyways tell me what yall think of it? I hope you like the pranks. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	7. Day After

Hey peeps, thank yall so much for all the wonderful comments that yall gave me on the last chapter. I thought it was going to suck but well I guess it did not. Thanks again yall for all of yall's encouragement. It just makes me want to write and keep writing. Here is another chapter for yall. Again thanks and keep reading.

Chapter 6: Day After

Edward's P.O.V.

Well the sun is almost coming up now. Me and Alice has been in my room all morning because we got in trouble for helping Jasper and Emmett pull a prank on Tanya. I am so glad that Tanya and Irina are leaving today. The others can stay but they are all leaving, they all just came down to meet Bella and be here for her birthday. Its going on 7 am and well we and when I say we me, Alice, Jazz, and Em has to get up and start cleaning the house after we tell Tanya that we are sorry for what we did.

"Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, get downstairs now!" Mom call to us from downstairs.

So me and Alice got up after talking all morning and walked out of my room and we saw Jasper and Em come out of their rooms. We all four came downstairs and stood in front of mom.

"Do yall four have something to say to Tanya?" Mom asked us.

We all looked at each other and then looked at Tanya who hair was still red but not as red as last night. It would be very bad if we started to laugh so we kept straight faces and said at the same time,

"Tanya, we are very sorry for what we did to you,".

Then Emmett had more to say.

"Man Tanya, it was all good and fun. Why did you have to be suck a big baby like?" Em asked her.

"I forgive everyone, and Em I am not a big baby I just don't like pranks being pulled on me. This is going to take forever to get out of my hair," she told him.

"Um honey, it will come out soon. It comes out in two washings or give it a day or two and your venom will cause it to come out. And if you don't like pranks then don't come here, because I pull pranks all the time," Em told her.

She still looked mad but she did not say anything.

"Well Cullen family, it was nice for you to invite us down but we must take our leave. Have a nice day and hope to visit soon," Kate told us.

"Yes we are very thankful that yall came and met our new daughter Bella and stayed for her one year birthday party. Keep in touch," dad told them.

And with that they all left. We waited till they got into their car and take off down the driveway. Then very quietly we all started to laugh. Even mom and dad started to laugh. Em ran up the stairs as quiet as he could not to wake Bella and came back down with the video camera. He hooked it to the TV and we laughed as we watched the stuff unfold from early this morning. After it was done we sat around and talked. Just then I heard Bella waking up. So I looked at Rose and she smiled at me and nodded. So I got up and ran upstairs to get Bella who just woke up and was standing in her crib. She saw me and gave me the biggest one tooth smile she could. Wait one tooth, I walked up to her and looked again and sure enough there was one tooth on top. By the way it looks she is going to have another one right beside it soon. I smiled at her and picked her up. She hugged me, then pointed down. So I put her down and she grabbed my hand and walked me to her closet.

"Edwaard, yooou picck out me cloothes tooooday pleeease?" she asked me in her baby talk.

I smiled down at here and started to look though her clothes. I pick out a pair of blue jeans, a purple top with a angel with devil horns. Then I got her socks and shoes that would match her clothes. Man Alice is so getting to me on how to match clothes. I have got to get away from that, I told myself.

"He, he, brother you are thinking more and more like me," Alice told me in my head.

So then I picked Bella up and changed her diaper then got her ready for the day. Not to sure what we are going to do today but I guess we will find out soon. After I got her dressed I carried her downstairs where the family was waiting to see Bella. Bella looked at me and pointed down, so I put her down. I thought she was going to run to Rose or mom but she ran into Jasper's arms.

"I wannnt unc Jazz tooo feeed meee," Bella told us.

We all just laughed a little then Jasper picked up Bella and went to the kitchen to feed her. We sat around and talked about what to do today. It was to cold to go to the park and its raining. Bella don't like going shopping with Alice, she told me that herself. So we just sat and talked for a bit trying to think of what to do.

"OK guys, I have to run around and get somethings done and your dad has to go to work. So do yall want me to take Bella with me or will yall watch her?" mom asked us.

Before anyone could answer Alice spoke up.

"Mom you take Bella with you please. I have something for us to do and we would not be able to watch her," Alice told mom.

Just then I caught what she was thinking. Then I spoke up.

"Mom, I can watch Bella for you if you want me to. I don't want to do what they want to do. So I can watch her if you want me to?" I asked mom.

Then I caught what she was thinking.

"I hope they would say that I should take Bella with me. That will give me mother and daughter time with her. But now Edward wants to keep her. What should I do?" she thought to herself.

I sighed and smiled at my mom.

"Mom you can take her with you if you want. I know yall don't get time together so you can take Bella with you," I told her.

She smiled at me and then Jasper came out of the kitchen with a smiling Bella. Bella reached for me and I talked to her.

"Bella honey, do you want to spend the day with mom Esme?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and then looked at Esme and reached for her. So I handed mom Bella and I got the diaper bag ready. They would be out just about all day so I made sure there was enough stuff for Bella. I handed mom the diaper bag and I gave Bella a kiss on the forehead and she smiled. They left and not to long later dad left for work. I then plopped myself down on the couch not wanting to play truth or dare. I then saw Alice burn my music collection and I gave her a death glare and she smiled.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Edward's P.O.V.

"Fine Alice, but if you ever think of that again I will behead you," I told her as scary as I could.

And of course it did not scare her one bit. So then we all pushed the furniture out of the way and sat down. I so did not want to play because when we play we always get in trouble. So I sat down and decided to just do truths. Then it was time for the game.

"OK, this is the rules. You cannot just pick truths; if you don't do the dare you have to play naked for the rest of the game; nothing dangerous or something that may expose us, Emmett. I think that is all I can think of right now. So I will start. Jasper, Truth or dare?" Alice asked him.

"Dare," he said.

"Hum lets see, I dare you to blow a raspberry on Edward's stomach,"

I started to laugh at the look on my husbands face when I said that. He gave Edward a look that said I am sorry and went to Edward. He raised Edward's shirt up and blew on his tummy for a few seconds. We were all laughing except Edward and Jasper. Now it was Jasper's turn.

"Hum lets see who to pick next,"Jasper said. Then he smiled at Emmett. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"You know better to ask me truth. I want a dare and a good one," Emmett told Jasper.

"OK you asked for it. Alice honey I know you have seen what I need, after I tell Emmett his dare please dress him up for me? Jasper asked Alice.

"Anything dear," Alice told him.

"OK Emmett, you have to pretend that you are a Ballerina for the next 10 minutes, while wearing a tutu and a onese, dancing to Rumor has it by Adele at the mall," Jasper told him.

We all started to laugh our butts off then. He was looking like he was about to get sick but then got up and went with Alice to get ready. 5 minutes later him and Alice came back downstairs with Emmett in a pink tutu and onese. Edward grabbed the portable CD player and we all got into Emmett's Jeep. I Jasper drove and was laughing so hard. We got to the mall in no time and all got out. We started to get looks then from people outside. We walked into the mall then and Edward put the CD player down and pushed play while Emmett waited in the middle of the mall to start to dance. I looked at my watch to make sure he danced for the 10 minutes I told him. Sure enough he started to dance and act a fool while we laughed and other people started to show up to see what was going on. All in all it was very funny.

After his 10 minutes was up we all took off out the door before the guards would see us and kick us out. We got home and it was Emmett's turn. We sat back down just laughing and I saw Alice put the camera up that she had.

"Rose honey, truth or dare?" I asked my wonderful beautiful wife.

"Dare," she told me.

"OK, I love you and don't kill me after this. Eat a grape with whip cream off of Alice tongue," I told her.

The look on Rose's face was priceless.

"I am so going to get you back Emmett," she hissed at me.

I looked at Alice and she did not look to happy either. Rose got up and walked into the kitchen and came back with the whip cream and one grape.

"Alice, I am sorry but I am not going to sit naked though the hole game. So please stick your tongue out," Rose asked Alice.

Alice did it and I grabbed the camera to take a pic. We saw Rose put whip cream on first and then she put the grape on top of it and licked it off of Alice's tongue. We all laughed, well except Alice and Rose. Us guys laughed even Edward. Rose sat back down and gave me one of her famous death glares. I just smiled and something hit me, I am so not going to get any from her for a day or two. Man Emmett you should not pick on your wife. Now it was Rose turn. She looked around and sat eyes on Edward.

"Edward, truth or dare?" I asked my brother.

"Truth," he told me.

Man Edward you are so boring its not even funny, I told him in my mind. He just smile at me then. I sat and thought of what to ask him.

"If I were food what would I be and how would you eat me?" I asked him.

His mouth then dropped to the floor and we all laughed at him. He was quiet then and gave me a go to hell look.

"Well when I was human I remember that my fave fruit was a apple so if you were food you would be a apple and I would bite your head off," he told me.

We all laughed some more. Now it was my poor brother Edward's turn.

I looked around and decided to ask Jasper since no one asked him yet.

"Jasper, Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare me my brother," he told me.

I sat there and had to think of what to do to him.

"OK I have it. You, Rose, Em and Alice have to go to the mall and dance the can-can. You guys have to wear a dress while you girls have to wear guy clothes," I told him.

That did it. I got so many death glares from them it was not even funny.

"Yall don't do it then you have to run in walmart butt naked and try not to get caught," I told them.

They all four then ran up stairs and I could hear the guys telling the girls to leave them alone that they are not wearing makeup or wigs. I just laughed but I also knew that I would be a target now. Not to long they all came back downstairs dressed like they should be. I then took as many pics of them before we left. I drove Em's Jeep this time. We got to the mall in no time and all unloaded. Then I saw something that I did not want to see, it was mom's car. I did not tell the others even tho I know Alice already saw it also. We walked in I grabbed the CD player again. I sat the CD player down again and they lined up. I started to music to the can- can.

They danced the whole song though and I saw mom standing next to me. She looked very mad. I then saw Bella watching and clapping. She saw me and reached for me. So I took her from mom then and we watched. The song ended and everyone that was watching clapped and cheer for them. I just laughed along with Bella. They came to me then and saw mom who was not just mad but you could tell she was pissed. Her eyes were black even tho she just went and hunted a few days ago.

"Yall get home now and when I get there you better be ready for me," mom told us through her teeth.

See mom is a real sweet lady but if you make her mad you better watch it. And we have made her very mad. Some of the people standing close heard her tell us that and they said they are so in trouble. We all left then after I gave Bella back to mom. We did not say a word on the way home. We got home put the stuff back the way it was and sat and wait for mom to come home. That was the longest five minutes of our lives. Mom came in with a sleeping Bella and took her to her room. She then came back downstairs and glared at us.

"Now kids, what the hell was that I just saw in the mall?" she hissed at us.

"Um well mom, that was us playing truth or dare. That was Edward's dare to us," Alice told her.

"Well guys, so that is what yall were doing while I was gone with Bella. OK, here is what is going to happen. Emmett and Jasper, no games for a week; Alice and Rose, no shopping for a week; and for you Edward no playing your piano for a week. Yall will stay home with me and if I tell you to do something you will do it with out complaint. You complain I will make it two weeks. Do yall hear me?" Mom told and asked us.

We all nodded.

"Now your father will hear about this and there may be more punishment coming. I want all of yall to go to your rooms and don't come out unless I tell you, you can," mom told us.

We all told her sorry and walked up to our rooms.

Well peeps, here you go. What do yall think of it? I hope you like it. I know its been not so much Bella but it will be again. I am trying to make it fun and cute at the same time. Thanks for reading and telling me what yall think of it. Thanks Jencullen28. 


	8. Halloween

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for yall. This will be the third chapter this week. I need to write another chapter on You Had Me At Hello but I am getting a lot of demand on more chapters for this story. So this will be the last chapter this week for yall. I hope to get a chapter up for my other story tomorrow. Thanks so much for all the comments. I am going to skip again. This time closer to the holidays, like this chapter will be on Halloween and the others will be on the other holidays. Thanks so much for making this story as popular it has been. You all are t-totally awesome!

Chapter 7: Halloween

Rose's P.O.V.

Well in a couple of days it will be Halloween. It will be Bella's first Halloween and we are taking her trick-or-treating. We are dressing her up as a vampire, ha, ha. She has this really pretty red dress and a cape. We are going to dye her hair black today and we got her a sucker that she just put in her mouth and on the out side of it has vampire lips with fangs. She is going to be so cute. Lets see, me and Emmett are going to be devils; Alice and Jasper are going to be king and queen playing cards; mom and dad are dressing up and going to be dressed up as people from a long time ago. Dad has clothes he saved from the 1700 and so they are going to wear them. Edward is going as a vampire also. He wanted to be one with Bella. He has the plastic teeth cape and all. Alice is dyeing his hair black right now. It will come out in two washes so he wont have black hair for to long same with Bella.

Right now me, Em, mom, dad, and Jazz are sitting downstairs with Bella while Alice is dyeing Edward's hair. Then she and I will be doing Bella's hair after she gets done with Edward. This is going to be so much fun. Five "older teens" a baby and two adults going trick-or-treating, that is going to be a sight. I am holding Bella right now while she is taking her nap in my arms when Edward came downstairs with Alice right behind him. We all looked at him and well black hair on Edward did not look that bad at all. It was real black looking against his pale white skin. We had an idea what Bella will look like with black hair because she is pale also. Poor kid is just about as pale as we all are. She gets older we are going to have to take her on vacation and get her some sun.

"Rose, its Bella's turn. Wake her and I will get the stuff ready for her," Alice told me.

So I sat her up and she started to look around. She rubbed her eyes and yawned really big. We all smiled at her. I then got up and carried her to Alice's and Jazz bathroom. We then started on her. We got her hair wet and washed really good. Man looking at her hair its going to take a little time to dye all that long thick hair. After we washed it I dried it some then we started. I held her in my arms with her hair hanging in the sink. Alice started to put the dye on Bella's head. Bella smiled really big at us while Alice dyed her hair. An hour later we were done. I sat Bella up on the sink counter and we looked at her. Wow, was all I could say. Bella with black hair was beautiful. I mean she is beautiful with brown hair but that black like with Edward's was just stunning against her pale skin. She then turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled really big then. She started to stand to look and I helped her up so she did not fall down.

After we got done cleaning up the bathroom we started downstairs. When we hit the bottom step we heard everyone gasp. Me and Alice just smiled real big. Bella saw Edward then and just gave him a really big smile, then she looked at me and pointed down. So I put her down and she ran up to Edward. He reached down and picked her up. Then I saw it, they looked alike in so many ways. I thought about it and my tummy turned like I was going to be sick, witch I could not but you know what I mean. I knew some how when Bella get older she will be Edward's mate and they will love each other very much. I just sighed and went and sat on Em's lap. He pulled me into him more and I just smiled at him. I looked at the time and it was getting late. So I went up to Edward and I smiled at him and Bella, they were playing patty cake. Bella saw me and yawned really big. I held out my hands and before she would come to me she gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and a hug. He told her good night; me and mom got her ready for bed and put her in bed and left her to sleep.

Me and mom went back downstairs so we could grab our husbands and when we got down there I looked for Alice and Jasper. I looked at Edward and he smiled.

"They went to go hunt for a few hours. They will be back soon," he told me.

I thanked him and sat on Emmett again. We all talked at little bit. It was going on midnight and Alice and Jasper had not returned so I decided to call Alice. Her phone and she did not answer it but Jasper did.

"Rose, get dad on the phone now!" he yelled at me.

I handed my phone to dad then.

"Jasper what is wrong? I Alice OK? Are you OK?" dad asked Jazz.

"We are OK I think, but Alice has been having a vision for about 20 minutes now and has not snapped out of it yet. What do I do? She has not had a vision last this long," I hear Jasper telling dad.

"Carry her home now and Edward can see what vision she is having," dad told him.

Then the phone went dead.

Edward's P.O.V.

After dad got off the phone with Jasper I had a feeling something was not right. So to calm myself down I went up to check on Bella. I opened the door to her room and I growled. The family heard me and was by my side before I even had the light on. I turned the light and looked in her room. There was a scent there but I did now know who it was. We all walked in and I went to Bella's bed and my world just fell apart there. Instead of Bella laying there sleeping it was a note. It read:

"If you want to see yall's baby again you will come to Alaska and see Tanya. Do not go to her family she will not be there. Come to this address, and maybe you will get yall's baby back alive," Someone you don't know.

The family then all growled at the same time. Just then Jasper came running in with Alice in his arms crying, well dry sobbing. We all ran to them then.

"What is wrong with Alice?" Emmett asked.

"I just had a vision of some unknown vampire taking Bella from us and taking her to Tanya. Then I saw that they were hurting her," Alice told us.

That was when I felt my eyes turn flat black and I was beyond pissed.

"We have to go NOW so I can kill Tanya for hurting Bella." I yelled.

We all started to move then and we decided to run instead of flying or driving, we could run faster than both. So we all ran out the door as fast as we could then. It took us two hours to get to the address that the guy gave us. It lead to a little house deep in the woods and we all could smell Bella, Tanya and the stranger in there. Then we heard Bella let out a scream that bout put me on my knees. We all seven then busted thought the door and saw the unknown guy holding Bella and we heard why she was screaming and crying. He was breaking Bella's bones one by one. I went to stop him and was then stopped where I stood. I looked at the family and they could not move either. I then saw Tanya come out of a room and her clothes were ragged and she looked dirty.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TANYA?" we all yelled at her.

"Well hello Cullen family," Tanya said and then looked at us.

We all gasped then. When we saw Tanya's eyes they were not the gold like ours they were blood red same with they guy that had Bella.

"Well Cullen family, I have decided to change my life some. The only reason I drank animal blood was because of my creator/mother. I have been thinking along time to go back to drinking human blood and so I did. I have never fit anywhere so me and Irina decided to go back to human blood and we did. Now I have yall here is because I am still pissed for what your children did to me and I had to find a way to get back at yall. As you can see the dye has not left my hair yet except a little. So when I was hunting the other day I cam across this young man here on the streets and decided to change him. What I did not know was that he had a couple of powers. One he is a shield and no one can hurt him and two he can hold you in one place and not let you go. So that is why yall are not able to move," she told us.

"Tanya, what do you want?" dad asked though clenched teeth.

"I want two things, first for your kids to tell me their sorry for what they did to me and mean it. Two, I am also getting back at this little brat for yelling at me the other day. So when I am done giving her some pain and it will teach her not to tell off adults. Then yall can have her back. But till then yall will watch as we cause he a little pain," Tanya said though an evil smile.

That did it right then and there, I felt myself freed from this guy and so did the family for some reason. I then could read his mind.

"Please Edward, I am sorry to be doing this to this little lady but Tanya told me that she would kill my family if I did not do this for her. I let yall go and well I want yall to kill me and Tanya right now so I can leave this place and not be controlled by anyone else," this guy told me in my mind.

I looked back at Alice and she saw us doing what he said. Then Tanya started to talk again.

"Oh yeah, I also have my family at home with Irina being torched. I have another young person that can cause you pain like Jane can in the Volturi. He is waiting for my call to kill them," she told us.

"Why are you doing that to your family? I mean Tanya it was a stupid prank," I told her.

"I don't care if it was stupid or not I did not like it at all," she told us.

Then she nodded to the guy again and he broke one of Bella's fingers. That did it right then and there. Me and my family launched each other at Tanya and the guy. I grabbed Bella mid air and rolled into the wall to keep her from getting hurt worst. I sat there holding a crying Bella while my family tore Tanya and that guy into piece. After it was done with I looked at Bella who was still crying. I held her to me and it made her cry a little more and I pulled away then. I held her lightly then and rocked her side to side. I felt someone touch my shoulder then and I growled without thinking of who it was. I looked and saw dad looking at me with a grim face.

"I am sorry son I did not mean to startled you like that but Tanya and that guy are dead and gone and we need to save the others and I really need to look Bella over," dad told me.

I relaxed a little then. Rose came to me with a heavy blanket to cover Bella up with while we ran to save the rest of the family. We got to the house and hid in the woods. I had Bella asleep in my arms so I waited outside till the other guy and Irina was dead and gone to. We waited for a good 30 minutes outside and then I heard Alice walking up to us.

"Edward, dad wants Bella now. The other two are gone now and he really needs to check her out," Alice told me.

So we both ran into the house and I saw that everyone was OK. Well alive in a way. I gave Bella to dad where he took her into a room to check her out. I sat on the couch next to a crying Kate and I put my arm around her. She was dry sobbing so hard it shook the couch and floor some. Esme was on the other side of her also. I saw that Rose, Em and Jasper were with Carmen and Eleazar trying to calm them down. Jasper was trying to calm everyone down but he to was very upset about tonight. Then dad came out with a crying Bella.

"Guys, we need to get home now. I need my x-ray machine and my other doctor stuff," He told us.

"Can we come with yall?" Carmen asked.

"Yes yall may. We all need to be together for this," dad told her.

We all then got into their cars and took off to home. We got home in two hours and Bella was asleep in Rose's arms. Every once and I a while she would whimper and it would send shocks though me, like I was in pain to. We made it home and dad wanted me to help him with Bella. We left the family downstairs while we went to his office. I had Bella and I laid her down on the bed. She started to cry then. I touched her face as that's the only place I know that was not broken. Dad took a x-ray of her whole body and we saw what that thing did to her then. She had three fingers broke on each hand, two broken ribs, her right ankle was broken and her left leg was broken. I was so mad, but I could not let Bella see that. We put cast where they could go and wrapped up what could not have cast. Dad then gave Bella something to put her to sleep for a few days and put an IV in her for pain medicine. Then I very carefully picked her up and carried her to her room. I put her in her crib and I sat and watch as Bella healed.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I tell you right now I am not a violent man but if you hurt one of my family members then watch out. Me and Edward got done banding Bella up and he put her in her bed. I walked slowly downstairs where I was met by my family who was still very upset over what just happened tonight. I told them about Bella and that just upset everyone even more. I told them she will be just fine she just need to sleep for a few days to get her bones to start heal again. I have never in my life that I know felt this tired. I felt tired but I knew I could not sleep and if I could sleep I would have nightmares about tonight. For the rest of the night we all sat as still as statues. Not talking, moving or nothing while Edward stayed with Bella.

Well peeps, what do yall think of that? I got rid of Tanya and Irina. Even tho someone else will come into the story soon that likes Edward just as much as Tanya did and will not leave him alone. I put a bit of a twist to the story. Bella will be back to herself soon I promise. Please tell me what yall think of it. Thanks again for reading and telling me what yall think of it. Thanks JenCullen28


	9. Thanksgiving

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for everyone. I hope you like it. I am skipping again this time to Thanksgiving. This should be interesting seeing that the Cullen family don't eat food. Just read to find out.

Chapter 8: Thanksgiving

Edward's P.O.V.

Well it been a few weeks since the fight with Tanya, Irina and that guy. Bella was hurt pretty bad but is doing much better. Her ribs are healed, her fingers are healed and her ankle is almost completely healed. But her leg is still broken and it taking time to heal. Dad said that if it is not healed after Thanksgiving then she will have to go to the hospital to have it fixed surgical. Well its a week till Thanksgiving and we are trying to see how we are going to do this even tho she is just one and don't really understand the holidays. Alice sees us inviting some humans over that were close to Bella's mom and dad but we have to call them if we can find their numbers. Oh well I guess we will have to play this by ear for now. Today dad is going to take another x-ray of her leg to see what it is doing.

I looked at the time and it was going on 8 am and Bella will be awake in just a few minutes. It was my turn to get her up so I went to her room and waited till she started to move around. I got to her room and she was already awake and playing with her toys. When I walked in and she saw me she threw her toy down and raised her arms up for me to pick her up. I walked up to her and picked her up and held her to me. She gave me the biggest hug she could and smiled really big at me. I changed her diaper and got her ready for the day. I put her in a pair of blue jeans and a long selves purple shirt. Dad came in then smiling really big and when Bella saw him she reached for him. So I gave her to him and we three went to his office. I talked to Bella and told her what we were doing and she just nodded. So dad put her on the X-Ray table and I told her to be still.

Dad took the pics he needed and when to develop them. I played patty cake with her till dad came out and I read his mind then.

"Edward, lets go tell the family," dad told me.

So we walked downstairs while I held Bella and the family was there waiting for us.

"Well dad, what did the X-ray say?" Rose asked.

"Well family, as soon as Thanksgiving is over Bella is going to have to have surgery on her leg. I took many pics of her leg and found out why its not healing like it should I missed it. On the back side of the bone is a shard that has came off and is keeping the bond from coming together. So they are going to have to go in and remove that piece and even put plates in there to help her leg come together," dad told us.

We did not like this news but we knew it had to be done. I sat down with Bella still holding on to me and she started to cry some. I think she knows what is happening to her and she is upset over it. Mom then came over and took Bella from me and held her while she cried some. Mom then took her to the kitchen to feed her.

"Guys, Bella is going to be just fine after the surgery. I see her walking and running again and being a happy little one year old," Alice to us.

We sat around talking then mom came back into the living room with a smiling Bella. Bella reached for Rose then and mom gave her to her.

"Okay guy's, I see some of Bella's mom and dad's friends coming to Thanksgiving with there family and kids Bella's age. I have to call them and ask if they would come. I see Mr. and Mrs. Webber and daughter coming over; Mr. and Mrs. Newton with their son; Mr and Mrs. Stanley and their daughter; and Mr. and Mrs. Yorkie and their son. So I will be down in a bit with more plans," Alice told us.

She and Jasper took off up stairs and left us to talk downstairs.

"I am board, lets go shopping or something," Rose told us.

"Okay, lets go to the mall then when Jasper and Alice are done they can join us," dad told us.

So we packed a bag for Bella and even tho Alice saw it mom went and told Jasper where we were going. Then me, mom and dad got into dad's car and Rose and Em took the Jeep. We took off then. We got to the mall and went our own ways. I went to the music store while mom and dad took Bella in to all the baby clothes store and toy stores and Rose and Em went where ever. I got done in the music store and came out with more music and piano sheet music and went to look for mom and dad. I found them in the toy store with Bella. I also found Alice and Jazz with them. We shopped for more toys and games for us older kids. When we were done we came out of the mall around eight pm with tons of new stuff for Bella and ourselves. We got home and on the way Bella fell asleep. So I got her out of her baby seat and carried her to her room. I changed her into her night clothes without waking her up. I laid her in her bed and hum her song to her.

Thanksgiving Day:

Alice's P.O.V.

Well today is Thanksgiving Day. We did all the shopping we had to do. We got a big turkey for the humans and mom and Rose are cooking pies and the other stuff that goes with the turkey. It all smells gross to me so I am trying to stay away from it. I am in the living room setting stuff up for the kids that are coming. They are all one or two and I see stuff going well so far. We bought toys for the boys so they don't have to play with girl toys. I have to house decorated up for today and it all looks so beautiful. Instead of the other guest trying to find our home I am sending Jazz and Em in limousines to pick them up. They are going to love that. So now all I have to do is keep Bella entertained while we wait for our guest to show up.

Its just nine am so we have plenty of time. I saw Bella playing with some of the new toys that we got her and for the other two girls. Bella has been upset for the past two weeks because she has not been able to walk and all she wants to do is walk and run. She can crawl but it causes her pain sometimes so if she wants to go somewhere she just reach for whoever is closer and point to where she wants to go. I decided to teach Bella to talk some today. So I went to where she was on the floor and sat in front of her.

"Hey little sis, you want to learn to talk some today?" I asked her.

She nodded her little head and so I started.

"Okay Bella, lets see say Kitchen," I told her.

"Kitshen," she said.

"No Bella, Kit-chen," I corrected her.

"Kitchen," she said

"Yes Bella Kitchen," I told her and clapped witch made her laugh.

We sat in the floor for awhile and she learned how to say, bedroom, Kitchen, bathroom, outside, and inside. I looked at the time even tho I don't have to it was going on noon and lunch/diner will be at one.

"Jasper and Em, please get ready. The limo will be here in just a bit to pick you two up soon," I told them.

They took off upstairs to get ready then. I then took Bella, Rose and mom to my room after Jazz got ready and helped them get ready. I had Bella in a blue dress and her hair put up in a loose pony tail. She looked beautiful. I help mom and Rose with their hairs and they did my hair. After we were all ready even dad and Edward we all went downstairs and waited for our guest. Just the only thing about having humans over is that we will have to eat, not much but still gross. We sat the table with chairs and high chairs for the kids then we talked. Rose was not happy having humans in our home but she just has to deal with it, its for Bella and her parents friends.

It was going on one when the limousines pulled up and we all waited in the living room to welcome our guest. Dad opened the door, then Jasper and Em came in then our guest, with their babies. Dad introduced us to them us and Bella. We found out the babies names. They are Angela, Jessica, Mike and Eric. They were so cute, to bad Bella won't grow up with them. She will start kindergarten with them and even first grade but we will have to move soon after that.

"Hello, and welcome to our home. If everyone is ready diner is done. Just follow me and my family and we will show you where to sit," dad told everyone.

So we all got up and went into the dinning room, then we all sat down. We served ourselves and dad led us into prayer. After that everyone started to eat then. I just pushed my food to the side and took little bites here and there, so did my family. Mom was feeding Bella so not to get her dress messed up to bad. After an hour of eating we all went into the living room again. We sat the kids on the floor and let them play while us adults talked. We told them that Bella is doing good other than being clumsy and falling and breaking her leg. We found out that all the kids were one going on two soon. Bella is the youngest out of all of them. As us adults were talking I saw Mike scoot closer to Bella and put his arm around her and when he did this Bella gave him a dirty look and pushed his arm off of him. He did it again and this time Bella punched him right in the nose. We all had to keep from laughing when she did that. Mom got onto Bella for doing that and Mike just smiled.

Well after watching two football games and getting to know the kids and their parents better it was getting late, it was going on seven. So we thanked our guest for coming and sent a lot of food home with them. Then they all left, the limo driver took all of them home and he went home. After cleaning up the kitchen and the house we all sat down relived that nothing happened. I knew everyone was watching Jasper because he is new to our diet but he did very well. After an hour of talking and playing games it was time for Bella to get a bath and go to bed. It was mine and Jasper turn so I picked her up and we went to our bathroom. We gave her a bath, put her in her night clothes and sang a light song to her. Not long after that she fell asleep. We smiled and left her room. We walked downstairs and told the family goodnight and that we will see them tomorrow in the morning. Bella's surgery was set for nine am in the morning. So we all went to our rooms while Edward stayed with Bella.

Then next morning:

Edward's P.O.V

Well it the day after Thanksgiving and today is Bella's surgery on her leg. I know she will be just fine its just she going to be in pain and I don't like seeing her in pain. It was just seven am but we had to have her there at eight am so they could get her ready. She is going to have to stay in the hospital three days then no moving around to much at home so her leg can set the way its suppose to. Me and Alice packed her bag of diapers and stuff for her stay in the hospital. Then it was time for her to wake up. I went in to wake her and she did not like to be woken up that early. She cried some and when she saw it was me she smiled. I love the fact that she likes me a lot. Rose came in and helped me get her ready then we went downstairs. Everything was ready then, so we all left. I rode with mom and dad; Rose, Em, Alice and Jazz rode in my car then we left the house.

When we got to the hospital Bella started to get upset because she knew what was going on. I held on to her and she held on to me like there was no tomorrow. Dad told the family to wait in the waiting room while me and dad helped get her ready. Dad signed papers while I held a very upset Bella. After all of that they took us to the nursery and into her own room. I had to put her in a gown because she would start to cry when one of the nurses would come near her. Then it was time for the really hard part the IV. I sat Bella in my lap then and talked to her like she was an adult and not a baby.

"Bella honey, they are going to have to put a needle in your arm with a tube. That is going to give you some medicine that will help you sleep and when you wake up we all will be here waiting for you. So honey, I am going to hold you but you are going to cry when they poke you in the arm with this needle. You can scream and cry just try and be still so they don't mess up OK sweetheart?" I told her and asked her.

She had tears in her eyes but she nodded her head. I then looked at the nurses and they came near to her.

"No plesss, I want my daddy to do it," she told them though tears.

They looked at dad and they handed him the stuff to do it with. He then put his cold hand on her arm where he was going to poke her to numb it up some then he said "Sorry" and put the needle in. Bella cried but did not fight or move one bit. After dad had it in place he added a board and wrapped her arm up so she don't try and pull the IV out. After that it was time for her to go. The family came in gave her kisses and hugs and told her we will be waiting. She cried some but just smiled at us to. They wheeled her away and dad followed, he was going to stay with her until she was asleep then come back to us.

We all went back into the waiting room then and waited for dad to rejoin us. Not long he was with us and told us that it will be four hours before they will be done then they will have her in recovery for an hour then we can go see her just a few at a time. So we sat around talking and waiting like that was just horrible. I mean for humans time means nothing but if your a vampire time seems to take forever when you are waiting for something. Four hours later the doctor came and talked to us.

"Cullen family, Bella came out just fine. We had to put in two plates with two screws in each. We removed the shard and well she is going to be well. You can see her in just an hour and she will be asleep. We are going to keep her asleep for the rest of the day then wake her in the morning. So thanks for letting me help you all with her," the doctor told us.

We all smiled then. We waited an hour and we were allowed to see her three at a time. So mom, dad, and Rose went to see her first. Not long after that they came and got me, Alice, Jasper and Em, yeah we went in four at a time oh well. When I saw Bella she looked so small in that bed but she was still here with us and I knew she would be with us for a very long time.

Well peeps, what do yall think of it? I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and telling me what yall think of it. Vote, comment and thanks. JenCullen28


	10. Christmas Time Pt1

Hey peeps, thanks so much for all the wonderful comments on the last chapter. I love comments and they make me want to write more. Here is another chapter for yall. It is going to be a two part. I will upload part one today and part two tomorrow. Then like I said before I will not be uploading till next Monday because of the Thanksgiving holiday. Thanks again. JenCullen28.

Chapter 9: Christmas time Pt.1

Edward's P.O.V.

Well here we are home and Bella is doing much better. It is two weeks before Christmas and well we have been trying to take care of Bella and get ready for Christmas. Bella is now able to walk but with a very small walker. She had a boot now over her cast so she can use it. Other than her cast and boot Bella is doing really well. We all have been talking about telling her about us when she is about five but I think its a bad idea. Because she might get scared of us and want to leave. I can't lose her, I know when we first got her I was against keeping her but now I love her like a little sister. Well today me and Bella are going to hang out while the others go Christmas shopping. Right now it just seven in the morning so I am going to fix her some breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen to fix Bella some breakfast and saw mom in there.

"What are you doing mom?" I asked her.

"Oh just trying to think of what to fix Bella for breakfast," she told me.

"Well I was wondering if I could fix it for her. Today is just going to be me and her and I wanted to make it special," I told her.

"Oh Okay son, lets fix it together and it will get done faster. So what do you have in mind?"

"Well she loves eggs so I was thinking about making a ham and cheese omelet with butter toast and orange juice," I told her.

"Okay sounds like she will love it. Lets get it started," mom told me.

I grabbed the eggs and cracked two eggs into the pan, while mom cut the ham up and the cheese. The eggs were almost done when mom brought me the ham and cheese. I put them into the eggs and flipped half the egg over. I finished cooking the omelet while mom fixed the toast. I put the omelet on a plate with the toast and I fixed her a cup with a lid of orange juice. Then I was time for her to get up. I walked into the living room to wait while Rose and Em got Bella woke up and dressed. I was talking to Jazz when they came downstairs and I saw Bella. She was not looking very happy at all, I walked up to her and she reached for me. I took her from Rose then.

"Bella honey, what is wrong?" I asked her.

"Uncle Em, scared me," she told me.

"Uncle Em, why did you scare Bella?" I asked him.

I looked at him and he was still laughing.

"Well Rose went to Bella's closet to get her clothes and Bella was still asleep. And well I walked up to her crib and said boo. She jumped and started to cry some and Rose hit me in the back of the head for scaring her," Em told us.

I looked at Bella and she smiled at me.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" I asked Bella.

She nodded her head and I walked in the dinning room with her hanging onto me. I went to put her in her high chair and she told me "no". I just looked at her.

"I want to be a big girl and sit in big chair," she told me.

So I put her in a chair and she looked so cute even tho there was no way she could sit there and eat. She can't see over the table. So I put her in my lap and she was able to eat then.

"Edward, we are all heading out. If you need anything just give me a call," mom told me.

"OK mom, we will see yall later then," I told her.

She came and gave Bella kiss on the head then Rose came in and did the same thing. Then they left us. I looked at Bella and smiled at her.

"What we gooing to do tday?" Bella asked me.

"Well we can play games and watch TV and you can eat what you want," I told her.

"Yeah, I can't wait," she told me.

She got done eating and I did the dishes and we started off with a movie. She is really loves Disney princess so we watched Beauty and the Beast. Then she said for me to pick something so I picked a movie on TV. After we watched two shows she wanted to play games. So we played patty cake, hide and seek even tho she could not hide to well because of her walker. Then it was going on noon and time for lunch. I heard her tummy growl and she laughed her bell laugh. So I put her on my shoulders while I fixed her a ham sandwich with some chocolate milk. She ate everything and drank all her milk then she yawned really big and I knew it was time for nap time. Before I laid her down my phone rang.

"Yes Alice?"

"Edward, we are on our way home in 30 minutes. Bella will be asleep by then, I need you to clear that area in front of the wall in the living room. We bought a big Christmas tree and I want to have it up and decorated by the time she wakes up from her nap," Alice told me.

I hung up with her and then I walked upstairs and laid Bella down. I hum her, her song and she fell asleep in no time. I then cleaned that area up and waited for them to show up. Not even five minutes and they pulled up. I help them bring in everything then it was time to put the tree up and decorate it before Bella woke up. Two hours later we had a eight foot tree up, decorated and lit up. I then heard Bella waking up. I ran up after her and when she saw me she smiled. I picked her up and walked her out of her room, then as fast as she could without being seen by Bella Alice ran into Bella's room to decorate it also. I walked downstairs with Bella and when she saw the huge tree in the living room she smiled really big.

"What is thaaaat?" she asked.

"That Bella, is what you call a Christmas tree," I told her.

"Its very pretty," she said.

"It is very pretty Bella. Now what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Um, lets play with Em and Jazz," she said.

Em and Jazz got up and sat in the floor with her and me. We played with her dolls and babies.

"Edward, this is mine and your baby," she told me.

Then everyone busted out laughing which caused Bella to blush and hide her face in my chest. After everyone stopped laughing she came back out and smiled. We went back to playing again. After hours of playing tea party which Bella made me, Em and Jazz dress up in big girly hats and playing with her dolls it was time for dinner for her. Mom fixed her some soup and crackers. She ate and we all sat and talked and played games again till it was time to sleep. Rose and Alice gave her a bath and I was the one to lay her down. I sang to her and she was out in no time. I then joined the family in wrapping up gifts they all got her. For the rest of the night we decorated the house inside and out and talked about what we were going to do for Christmas.

Hey peeps, I am sorry it was so short. I have stuff I have to do and well I have to quit for now. I will put part two up tomorrow. Tell me what yall thing and vote. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	11. Christmas Time Pt2

Hey peeps, thanks again for all the wonderful comments. I love them all. Like I said here is part 2 to the last chapter. Then I will not upload again till Monday because of the holiday, sorry. Anyways here you go.

Chapter 10: Christmas Time Pt.2

Rose's P.O.V.

I can't believe it, its already Christmas and Bella's second Christmas. Her first she was still to little to have any fun. So this is her first Christmas where she can open her gifts. This is going to be a very special Christmas for her and our family. Bella has so many gifts from all of us she is going to need a whole room to hold all her new toys. I know we have not talked about the Denial clan but the others are still here with us and can't wait for Christmas. They never had Christmas so this will be Kate's, Eleazar, and Carmen's first Christmas as a family with out two of there own being here. They are still very upset but are getting better. In a few years we are going to move in with them in Alaska but not right now. Any hoo, I am fixing to get Bella up for her first Christmas.

"Em, you can come with us to wake Bella up but if you scare her so help me there will be no fun for you for one week," I told him.

I think I just saw Em go even more paler than what he is. Good, now he won't scare our daughter. We all walked into her room and gathered around her crib which she is out growing and started to singing We Wish You A Merry Christmas softly then we got louder, and louder till she started to wake up. When she opened her eyes and saw 10 vampires looking at her she turned a bright red and his her head under her pillow. I reached in and pulled the pillow off her head and picked her up. We all stood there and she gave all of a big smile and then hid her face into my neck.

"OK guys, we woke her up now so please go wait for us to come down," I told them.

Everyone left except Alice, we gave Bella a bath then we got her dressed into her first outfit of the day. A beautiful red dress that fits her perfectly. We then walked downstairs with me still carrying her. When she saw the tree again her eyes got all big and wide again. Because of all of the gifts under the tree. Most of them were for her and some for everyone else. There is even gifts under there for her human friends which will join us again here for Christmas with their kids.

"Bella honey, are you ready to open gifts or do you want to eat first?" I asked her.

"I want gifts then eat," she told me in her little voice.

We all smiled then. I sat in the floor and put Bella next to me. Then Alice sat down in the floor also and started to hand out gifts. It took everyone no time to open there gifts but Bella was so piled up in them it was taking her awhile to get though them. After she was done an hour later which was going on 10 am she had so many toys and stuff for her room it was not even funny. Alice even bought her a lot more clothes which Bella just threw to the side and we all laughed except Alice. Bella had a new bed which was purple and matching sheet sets. Toys coming out of her ears and even a radio with kids music and a CD that Edward made her of his music he plays on the piano. While Bella was eating breakfast with mom the rest of us cleaned up the living room at vampire speed. After we got done us older kids went to her room and redid it for her. Putting her new toddler bed together and putting her sheets on her new bed. By the time we were done she was done eating and we were all in the living room watching the Christmas parade.

Mom and Alice made all the food for the humans and us. We had pretty much all the same food from Thanksgiving which was all very gross. The humans were showing up around one and we had the place looking very nice for them. Even tho I don't want them here but I am not the only one in the family so I have to just keep my mouth shut around them.

Edward's P.O.V.

Well we are all getting dress now for our human guest to show up. I wish Mike Newton and Jess would not come because even tho they are one they still have minds that I don't care for. Mike keeps thinking Bella is beautiful and pretty which she is but for crying out loud he is just a baby. And Jess don't care for Bella because she is getting attention from Mike and she is not. Now Angela is a pure mind, she loves Bella as a best friend even tho she don't know what that is. Them two get along really well.

I am so not liking my sister Alice right now. She is making us guys wear black suites with ties. I hate ties with a passion. But I put it on anyways because Alice told me that she will break my piano if I did not do what she said. I got dressed and went downstairs to join my family who were waiting to see Bella. Alice came downstairs first hiding Bella behind her in Rose's arm. When they stepped onto the floor Alice was not able to hide Bella anymore and we all saw her. All our mouths dropped to the floor when we saw Bella. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than any of us and that is saying something. She had on a blue dress that was just breath taking and her hair was put up except some of it fell on the side of her face in curls. She had some make up on her but just enough to bring out her eyes and beautiful flawless skin. She was just beautiful, then I started to think about when she gets older how more beautiful she will be.

Just then the door bell rang and bought me out of my day dreaming since that is all I can do is day dream. Then our guest came in with their little ones carrying gifts for Bella. We welcome them in and we watched as they opened their gifts. Mike and his parents got Bella baby doll, Jess and her parents gave her a CD with more kids music on it, Eric and his parents got her some kind of toy, then Angela and her parents gave her a tea party set with the Disney Princess on the cups and stuff. Alice took all of Bella's new toys up to her room then it was time for diner. We all went into the dinning room and took our seats. Angela's dad led us into a prayer, then it was time to eat the gross human food. I sat next to Bella and helped her so she did not get food on her dress. I would sneak a bite or two to Bella from my plate when the humans were not looking. An hour later we were all done and we all went back into the living room. Em turned the TV on to a football game. Me and Alice took the kids to Bella's room to play.

We played doll with the girls and I even played army men with the boys. When we first got in there and Bella saw her new bed she smiled really big and went to lay on it. Then she got up and started to play with the girls. I sat in her rocking chair and watched the kids play. Bella wanted to walk around so I gave her, her walker and she got up looking at her new stuff. Then Mike came over to her and put his arm around her and she pushed him away, he just smiled. I was not paying much attention to Jess until she was trying to climb my leg. I picked her up and she smiled really big at me. Then I read her mind; "Edward is very pretty," she thought. I just rolled my eyes. Man I have a one year old toddler with a crush on me joy joy. I put her down and she went to play with Bella and Angela.

While they were playing Bella grabbed her new stuffed animal that I got her and started to play with it. I saw Jess eying it. I had to watch her because she wanted to play with it and I did not want her to take it away from her. I looked at Alice who was on Bella's bed doing Angela's hair and I smiled. Then I heard Bella start to cry and I saw her on the floor and Jess ran out the room with the tiger I got Bella. I picked Bella up and made sure she was OK and I saw Alice go after Jess. She brought Jess back in still holding the tiger and Alice looked at her.

"Now Jess, was Bella playing with that first?" Alice asked her.

Jess nodded her head and frowned.

"Did you push Bella down to get it from her?" Alice asked.

Jess nodded again,

"Are you going to give Bella her tiger back and tell her sorry?" Alice asked her.

Jess just nodded again and walked over to me and Bella.

"Bella, I am sooorrrry I took your tiger away and pushed you down," Jess told Bella.

Bella got down from my lap and grabbed her walker and walked to Jess.

"It is Okay Jess. Just ask next time," told her.

Me and Alice just smiled at them and everything went back to normal. After playing for hours we all went back downstairs to join the family for story time. It was going on eight pm and the others had to leave after it. So I took my seat on the couch next to Rose and Em with Bella in my lap and the rest took their seats then we waited for dad to start to read The Christmas Story by Charles Dickens. An hour and a half later the story was done the kids were all sleep and we all smiled at each other. Then dad stood up.

"I would like to thank all of yall for being here for Bella. I would love if we all could be friends and stay friends for a long time. Thank you for bring your kids over and having fun with us. Thanks again everyone. You all have a good night and keep in touch," dad told our guest.

We helped them out with their stuff and told them good night. They left and we all went in. I took Bella to her room and laid her down in her bed she smiled really big while still holding my tiger I gave her. I put the CD I made her on and then I left her to go talk to the family. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Dad are you sure it wise that we make friends with the humans? I mean we can be friends for now but we have to move in a few years and then when we come back they will noticed that we did not age any," I told dad.

"Well Edward, I was thinking about that and Alice sees us not being close friends. In fact she sees us just seeing them every once in awhile and that is it," dad told us.

I felt better then and I could hear the others happy about it also. We all sat around talking for a bit then Rose, Em, Jazz, and Alice decided to go hunt while me, mom and dad stayed here with Bella. We will go hunt later when they get back. So I grabbed a book to read while I sat in Bella's room listing to my music and watching her.

Well peeps, what did you think about that? I hope yall like it. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Now I won't update till Monday the 28th because of the Thanksgiving holiday. So hope to see yall then. Happy Thanksgiving Day America. Love JenCullen28


	12. New Year 2012 Pt1

Hey peeps, I hope all of my American friends had a good Thanksgiving. I know I did, even tho I had to work. I ate way to much lol. I would like to thank all of yall who commented on the last chapter. I love them so much and they just make me want to write more. I know I said it would be Monday till I got to upload today but I have nothing else to do today so here you go. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again. Love, JenCullen28.

Chapter 11: New Year 2012 Pt.1

Edward's P.O.V.

Well its been a good year so far and its about to end in just a few days time. Lets see in the year 2011 we were a happy family of vampires till we came across a human baby that we all had adopted into our lives. At first I did not want her because it was way to dangerous and still is. But now we have her I don't want to let her go. I would protect her with my life and so would the rest of the family. I know we had her for just the last part of this year but now we have her for the rest of the year and into the next and so on. I love it. We all can't wait till she gets older and see what she will look like. She is beautiful now but think in a few years how she will look. Well today we are going to take her to the mall because we are all board and want something to do ha ha and plan a little party for Bella for New Year's Eve. I hope to keep her up ha.

I am sitting in her rocking chair waiting for her to wake when she sat straight up and screamed. I know the whole family heard heard and came running just as I got to her and picked her up. They all looked at me and her.

"Bella honey, what is wrong?" Mom asked her.

I looked at Bella who was shaking in my arms really bad and crying. She could not answer yet so I just rocked her from side to side till she calmed down with the help of Jasper. After a few minutes she took a deep breath.

"I am sorry for scaring everyone like that, she told us. I just had a really bad dream that is all," she told us in her little Bella voice.

"That is OK honey, we are here for you and nothing will hurt you at all," Rose told her.

"Are you ready to eat honey?" mom asked her.

"Yeah after I get dressed. Aunt Alice, can you and Edward get me dressed?" she asked us.

"Yes sweetheart we can help you. Everyone we will be down in a bit," Alice told everyone.

Everyone left and I read mom's mind, she is going to fix Bella's breakfast. So I sat down in the rocking chair with Bella while Alice picked her clothes out for the day.

"Bella, do you want to talk about your dream?" I asked her.

"It was really nothing Edward, just about when that guy was hurting me and Tanya calling you and the family names," Bella told me.

"Bella honey, I am so sorry that happened to you. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again I promise," I told her.

Just then Alice came out of the closet with Bella's clothes. Alice changed her diaper and we both dressed her. She was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans with a pair of converse shoes that she loves. I then picked her up and we walked down stairs. I took her to the kitchen where mom was just getting done fixing Bella some eggs, bacon and toast. I sat down and sat Bella in my lap while mom placed her food in front of her. We talked a little bit while Bella ate. When she was done mom took the dishes away and I took Bella into the living room.

"Dad, don't you have to x-ray Bella's leg today to see how it is doing?" I asked him.

"Yes son, lets do that before we leave for the day," dad told me.

So me, dad, and the family followed us upstairs to dads office. I took Bella's pants off and laid her down on the bed. I then stepped to the side to let dad do what he had to do. A few moments later he was done. Then Rose put Bella's pants back on and carried her downstairs with the rest of the family. We had to wait a bit for the x-rays. So we sat around talking and Bella played with Em. It was so funny looking to see someone as big as Em playing patty cake with a one year old toddler. An hour later dad came back down with a smile on his face and I read his mind and I smiled to. He walked up to Bella and bent down to her level.

"Bella honey, what do you say to taking off that cast today and wearing a boot?" dad asked her.

She smiled really big at him and reached for him to pick her up.

"I would love that daddy," she told him.

"Okay then, Edward and Rose come with me and family we will be down in a bit," dad told us.

So dad carried Bella back to his office while me and Rose followed.

"Rose honey, sit down and hold Bella. Edward, I want you to hold her leg as still as you can while I saw the cast off," dad told us.

Then we all hear Bella's heart speed up and we laughed.

"Bella honey, everything will be okay. I am just going to saw the cast off then look at your leg," dad told her.

She just nodded and held tighter to Rose. I grabbed her leg and dad started the little saw. He started to cut while I held on. A few minutes later the cast was off and we all looked at her leg. It was much smaller than her other leg and it well just looked really messed up. The cut on her leg was now a scar and she just looked at it.

"Honey, it will go away. You just have to give it time to go away," Rose told Bella.

After cleaning her leg up because it also stunk really bad, dad got a boot looking thing. I put Bella's sock on her and then dad put the boot on her. It will keep her from falling when she tries to walk and help her leg get stronger. After the boot was on her Rose placed Bella on the floor so she could stand. Bella stood there for a minute and reached for my hand. I grabbed her tiny hand and she held on to me while she took her first step without the walker. She made a face like it hurt a little but kept walking while holding onto my hand. She then let go of my hand and walked on her own without the walker and my hand. We all three clapped for her and she blushed. I then picked her up and hugged her. We all went back downstairs to show Bella off. I put Bella down and whisper in her ear even tho the family still heard me.

"Bella, walk to mom and give her a hug," I told her in her ear.

She smiled really big and I stood up to let her go. She looked at mom and smiled then started to walk to her without any help or nothing. Mom reached for her then and Bella went right to her. We all laughed and cheered for her and she blushed. For her being so young she sure is self-conscious about herself. Mom placed Bella in her lap then.

"Bella honey, I am so proud of you. You are doing so well and we all love you. I have a question for you. You will be two next year; what do you say to being potty trained?" mom asked her.

Bella just looked at mom like she was crazy.

"What is potty trained?" Bella asked in her little voice.

"Well honey, potty trained is where you go to the bathroom to use the toilet and not your diaper. You will then be a big girl and be able to potty in the potty seat and not in your diaper," mom told her.

Bella then put her finger up to her chin and tapped it like she was thinking.

"So if I potty in the toilet I will be a big girl and not a baby?" she asked.

"Yep that is right. You will not be a baby no more you will be a big girl," Rose told her.

"Okay then, lets potty train me," Bella said.

We all laughed then. Just then dad cell phone went off. He answered it. We waited a moment then. He got off and did not look to happy.

"Family, I have to go into work. Two of the doctors are sick and they are short. I will have to work till six tonight if not longer. So everyone go without me and I will see everyone later," dad told us.

He then took off to his office and was back in no time wearing his doctor coat. He gave all of us hugs, he kissed mom and kissed Bella on the head and left. I hated it when he had to leave like that. But he loves his job. So then we all loaded into two cars and were off to buy a potty chair and some other things. I drove my car with mom and Bella with me while the others took Em's Jeep. We got to the mall in no time. I grabbed Bella and put her down, she grabbed my finger and mom's finger and we walked into the mall. I put Bella in a buggy so not to over use her leg. Alice and Jasper went one way, Rose and Em went another way and me and mom went to a store that carried potty seats and other baby things.

"Okay Bella, this is what a potty seat looks like. See the ones at home are still to big for you so you have to use a small one till you get a little bigger," I told her and showed her a potty seat.

She just looked at it and smiled.

"I want a blue or purple one," she told us.

We found a purple one that she liked then we went in search of pull-ups. We found them and saw that they had the Disney princess on them. We picked out her size and she just looked at us.

"Bella, these are pull-ups. These us use just in case you have an accident. They are the next step before you get to wear big girl panty's," Mom told her.

We bought the stuff we needed to potty train Bella and went to look for the family. It was going on one in the after noon so I took Bella to get something to eat. I got her some mash potatoes and some chicken nuggets. She ate it all even tho she had a little trouble with the nuggets because she don't have all of her teeth yet. After she was done the family joined us.

"Bella, what do you say to us getting you a bracelet for when you do something good or reached another level?" Em asked her.

Bella just nodded so I put her back into the buggy and we went to a jewelery store. We all looked for a bit till we found the perfect one. It was a charm bracelet that was her size and it would change to other sizes as she grows. It was real gold and very pretty. We all then picked out charms for her. Rose and Em got her a flower charm with a real ruby in it; Alice and Jasper got her a book charm; mom picked out a cross charm with a real diamond in it; then I saw one that I loved. It was a piano charm with a real amethyst in it. The lady that helped us ranged everything up and it came to a little over 3,000 dollars. Mom payed for it and I put all the charms on it and placed it on Bella. She just looked at it and smiled really big.

"Thank you all, it is very pretty. I can't wait to show daddy," Bella told us.

We just laughed. We did a little more shopping, Bella got a few new toys and Jazz picked out a couple of books to read to Bella. He started to read to her not to long ago and that is now what they do together. He takes her to his study and reads to her and she loves it. I picked up some new sheet music and everyone else picked up different things. It was getting late so we all head back home. One thing I did not show Bella was that I got her a small jewelry box for her bracelet and other jewelry I am sure she is going to get.

We all got home around five and mom started diner for Bella. It was also time for Bella and Jasper reading time. So I gave Bella a hug and handed her off to Jasper where he took her to his study and closed the door.

Jasper's P.O.V.

I took Bella to my study and sat her in a chair while I grabbed out the new books I bought to read to her. One was called the three little pigs and the other was little red riding hood. I grabbed both books and sat them on the table next to my chair, then I picked her up and placed her in my lap. I held the books out to her and she pointed to Little red riding hood. So I read to her that book then I read The three little pigs. Then mom called and said dinner was done. So I put Bella on the floor and she grabbed my finger and we walked out of the study and into the kitchen. I placed her in my lap and she ate her dinner. After she was done we went back into the living room then dad came in with a smile on his face. Bella saw him and told me down. So I put her down and she walked to dad and raised her hands up for him to pick her up. He did and she smiled.

"Daddy, look what everyone got me," Bella told him and showed him her new bracelet.

He then sat down and looked at it.

"That is very pretty sweetheart. Which one did me and mommy get you?" dad asked.

Bella then grabbed the cross charm and showed him. He smiled and hugged her. She then slid off of dad and came back to me. Alice sat next to me and started to play with Bella's hair. Dad put a movie on then and we all sat and watched. It went on to nine pm and Bella was trying to fall asleep in my arms. So me and Alice to her upstairs gave her a bath then got her ready for bed. I sat in the rocking chair and Alice sat on the floor in front of me and we hummed a song till Bella fell sleep in my arms. We then placed her in her bed, gave her a kiss on the head and walked out of the room. Man I love my little sister.

Well peeps, here you go. Another chapter for yall. I hope you like it. Soon I will be skipping to another age. I was thinking about four going on five. What do yall think. Thanks for reading and please tell me what yall think. Thanks JenCullen28


	13. New Year 2012 Pt2

Hey peeps, thank you all for all the wonderful comments on the last chapter. I am having so much fun writing this story. Well here y'all go another chapter for y'all. Thanks for reading and telling me what y'all think of it.

Chapter 12: New Year 2012 Pt.2

Edward's P.O.V.

Well today is New Years Eve. Alice has planed a small party for Bella and her little friend Angela. The others are not coming because they have other plans with their family's witch I am very happy that I don't have to listen to Mike's and Jess minds. I know they are babies still but man I don't like the way Jess thinks mean stuff about Bella and Mike's mind is all about Bella and how when he gets older will have her as a girlfriend. I mean come on a one year old should not think stuff like that. Anyways, its still early so Bella is still sound asleep in her bed. I have been watching her and now she is starting to talk in her sleep. Mainly about how she likes Angela and how she don't like Mike and Jess. That makes me laugh. I have to leave here soon before she wakes up so I can go hunting with the guys.

I got up from the chair, gave Bella a little kiss on the forehead and left her room. I got downstairs real fast where my brothers and dad was waiting for me. We told the girls bye and ran out the back. We ran almost to Canada and stopped when we came across some bears and mountain lions. I saw Em go for a bear that was trying to sleep and he started to play with it. I smelt a lion not to far from me so I let my vampire take over then and hunted that wonderful smell. A few hours later I was so full that I thought I might get sick and same with the rest of them. We found a rock to sit on and started to talk. I was talking to dad when I caught something that Em was thinking. I turn to look at him and Jazz and they both smiled really big at me.

"You know guys, you do that you will get in so much trouble," I told them.

They both started to laugh and I had to join in. Dad just looked at us like we were crazy. I looked at the time and saw that it was going on seven am and Bella would be up soon. We started to run back home when something hit me and I smiled really big. I am so going to get Jazz and Em if they do anything to me, I thought to myself. We got home an hour later and Bella was playing on the floor. When we came though the door she got up and tried to run but with the boot on she started to fall, so I got to her before she fell on her face. I just laughed as I picked her up and she gave me a sad face. I kiss her forehead and told her sorry. She then smiled.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" I asked her.

"Yes, mommy Es and mommy Rose fixed me some breakfast. What are we doing today?" she asked me.

"Well honey, we are going to have a party today and tonight. You have to do me a big favor, try and stay up as late as you can tonight so you can see fireworks tonight. See Bella today is New Years Eve and we are saying good bye to the old year and saying hello to the new year. You understand?" I told her and asked.

"Yes, mommy Rose said that we will be playing games and having fun till later then we have to stay up and bring in the new year. I am going to try my best to stay up," she told me.

I smiled and went to put her down but she held onto me.

"Edward, I got to potty can you take me?" she asked me.

"Well honey, let mommy Esme or mommy Rose do that, I have to run to town real quick but I will be back soon," I told her.

I put her down after giving her a hug and I headed out the door then. I went to my Volvo and decided to take my other car. I got in and took off to get Bella something special. I found the store that I was looking for and parked my car and went in. Just then my phone rang and I saw it was Alice.

"Yes Alice what it?" I asked her.

"Edward, for get about that gift and get home. The sun is going to be coming out in five minutes and you will be stuck there till the sun set," Alice told me.

"Thank you sis, I will be home real soon then," I told her.

I smiled at the lady and walked out. I looked at the sky and sure enough the clouds were thinning out and I had to get to my car and fast. I got to my car and as soon as I closed the door the sun came out and I cussed. I mean I really wanted to get that fire works charm for Bella but it looks like I will have to wait till tomorrow, I told myself. I then pulled out of the parking lot and headed back home. I caught myself thinking about what Bella would look like when she is older and stopped myself. Man she is my little sister, I should not be thinking about that. But then no, non Edward stop. I turned my radio up and sped up to get home. I got home in no time. I stepped out of the car after I parked it in the garage. I locked it and went into the house. I then saw Rose and Jasper having a arm wrestling game and Bella watching it. I sat down on the couch and Bella climbed up in my lap then and smiled as she watched them.

It was going on noon when Bella gave up and fell asleep in my arms. So I got up with out moving to much and took her to her room. I laid her down and I went back downstairs to play some video games with Em and Jasper. Mom had to keep getting onto Em for being to loud but he did not wake Bella up. Two hours later she woke up and Alice went to get her. I beat Em and Jazz so many time that I got tired of playing games with them. Then something hit me again and I noticed that Alice saw what I saw.

"Mom, can we build a indoor pool?" I asked.

"Why would you want to do that Edward honey? We have a river out there for you to swim in," mom told me.

"I know mom but I was thinking about Bella. I mean we could teach her to swim and when she wants to swim she can and not worry about getting sick if its to cold outside," I told her.

I was listing to her think about it.

(Esme Thinking) "Well we could do that. I mean I would not want Bella to get sick in the river but my other thing is she can fall in and we not know about it till it was to late. Oh I don't know but that would be nice also to have it then all I would have to do is go out the back and swim," (End)

"Okay, Edward but there will be a fence up so Bella don't fall into it and drown," mom told me.

I got up and gave my mom a big hug and thanked her. Then me, Jazz, Em, and dad went to planing on how big we wanted it and stuff like that. We went to dad's office to do our planing.

Bella's P.O.V. This is all Bella thinking that is it.

Man I love my family very much. I love both my mommies and my daddy. I think of Em as an uncle not as a daddy. Edward is my best friend I think, not to sure if that is right or not. I love him so much. I can't wait till I get older and can play the games they play. No one knows this but I have seen my family go real fast and I even seen uncle Jazz sparkle. What is with that? How can they move so fast and sparkle in the sun? I will have to ask them when I am a little older. I don't like potty training at all, its so hard. I wonder where my family goes all the time. I mean some stay with me but the others leave in groups and don't come back for a long time. I even noticed something else, their eyes. I mean mine are pretty but they don't change like their do. Again something I will have to ask soon. I wonder why I don't look like them? I mean I do in some ways but in other ways I don't.

I need to find something me and daddy can do together. I mean he works a lot but we need something to do. I have Edward for someone to talk to, uncle Em is someone to play with; uncle Jazz reads to me; mommy Es plays with me; mommy Rose and aunt Alice dress me up witch I do not like at all. I will have to tell them that when I get older. But me and daddy don't do nothing together. I will find something I promise. Edward told me today was New Years Eve and that I will have to stay up for a long time to see something called fireworks. I will try but I am young and my eyes close on their own when I am sleepy. Oh yeah I love this thing they gave me, they call it a bracelet and I love it. Its so pretty and I can't till more stuff is added to it. I have to take real good care of it and not lose it.

I wonder if Angela is coming over for the party also? I like her a lot, she is also my best friend. I can talk to her and she won't be mean to me like Jess is. I am glad that Jess and Mike don't come over anymore. Jess is really mean to me and tries to take my toys away and Mike well he keeps trying to put his arm around me and I don't like it. I don't like being mean to him but he wont leave me alone. When him and Jess comes over I go to Angela or Edward to get away from them two. Well its almost time for dinner, I wonder what my mommies are going to fix me to eat.

Emmett's P.O.V.

I so can't wait till mom fix dinner for Bella. They are all going to be in a big surprise when she gets done eating and drinking. I may get in trouble but its going to be so worth it. I am glad that Jess and Mike are not coming over with their parents. I don't like the way Jess is mean to Bella and that Mike I think we are going to have problems with him when he gets older. I will be glad when we move and I won't have to put up with them. Good I hear mom in the kitchen now fixing Bella's diner. I am so dead later I just know it. When Bella starts to show signs of energy and then bouncing off the walls. I was so glad that Edward left earlier and Alice was not paying attention when I put a can of red bull in Bella's juice that she is going to have for diner. Like I said I am so dead. Now this is cool, mom and dad are letting us have a swimming pool put in, I so can't wait.

Edward's P.O.V.

"Edward, Bella wants you in the dinning room with her," I heard mom say.

So I left dad, Jazz and a laughing Em in the office and went downstairs to be with Bella. I got to the dinning room and sat down and then sat her in my lap. Not to long and she was done eating and acting a little wired.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I feel like I could run and never stop. I think that is what I may do," she told me.

And before I could stop her she was out the door and in the living room running. I followed behind her and when I walked into the living room Bella was jumping up and down while holding onto the coffee table. I then saw Em rolling on the floor laughing and Jasper was jumping up and down laughing because of Em and Bella. I looked at the rest of our family and they had no idea what was going on. Then I heard Em's mind and I got really mad.

"Emmett Cullen! Why the hell did you do that?" I yelled.

He stopped laughing a little bit and Jasper just jumping a little when I yelled like that. Bella was now running from one end of the room to the other non stop. Dad then looked at me.

"What did Emmett do to Bella?" Dad asked me.

"I just read his mind and he gave Bella a whole can of Red Bull in her drink. That is why she is wired like she is. Jasper is acting that way also because he is getting it from Bella," I told them.

Then I saw dads eyes go from gold to solid black and same with mom, Rose, and Alice. He saw us and he knew he was dead.

"Emmett Cullen! Why did you do that to Bella? You know you can make her sick or even hurt her leg more. Did you not think about what this could do to Bella?" Dad asked Em though clenched teeth.

"I am sorry, you know me I never think before I act. I was thinking since its her first New Year and everyone keeps telling her that she has to stay up to watch the fireworks I thought that giving her Red Bull would keep her awake till then. I did not think that it would have done this to her tho. I did not think she would be bouncing off the walls like she is. But don't everyone thinks its funny because of what its doing to Jasper also? Okay, I am sorry I did not think this though. What is there to do to make her stop?" Em asked.

"Well first son, you are grounded from playing video games, on the computer oh you are grounded from anything electronic for a month. Two there is nothing you can do now except to watch her and make sure she don't hurt herself while it wears off. Now go to your room without Rose and think about what you did and maybe you can come down around mid-night and bring in the New Year," Dad told him though clenched teeth again.

Emmett hung his head and walked very slowly upstairs to his room. The whole time dad was talking to him I was keeping a real close eye on Bella to make sure she don't fall and hurt herself witch if she did would not feel it till the next day. I sat on the floor watching her and the rest of the family was sitting watching her also, well except Jazz who was doing what Bella was doing. He would try to calm himself down but Bella would run by him and he would do what she was doing. Bella thought it was fun watching her uncle Jazz do what she is doing. One time she stopped climbed onto the couch and started to jump and mom did not like that and told Bella not to do that, so Bella got down and started to run around again and when she saw Jazz starting to calm down she would run by him and he would be up again running with her. He kept his speed at human so not to scare her.

"Alice, please take Jasper outside so he can regain some control," dad told her.

Alice grabbed Jasper as he was running past her and dragged him out the back. I then decided to ask if we could take Bella out.

"Mom and dad, can we take Bella out so she can run her little heart out?" I asked them.

"No, lets take her to the baseball field and let her run there until its time for the fireworks. I don't think she will be stopping anytime soon and we can play with her until then. Emmett, get your butt down here right now!" mom yelled.

Yeah you heard me right mom yelled. Emmett came down and smiled a little when he saw Bella run by him. He walked up to mom who was much shorter than him and looked at her.

"We are getting ready to leave to go to the field. When we get there you will be sitting in a chair watching us play around with Bella. Do you hear me?" She growled at him.

Wow never heard mom growl at anyone either. She is really upset with him right now.

"Yes ma'am, I will do that," Emmett said in a small voice that sounded like a little kid.

We all then started to grab stuff to take with us and I saw Rose and mom grab Bella and took her upstairs to get her ready to go outside. We would laugh every once in awhile because we would hear mom or Rose tell Bella to be still for just a minute. Bella would laugh and we would hear her run. After 20 minutes of trying to get her ready they came down with her trying to get away from them. Mom put her down and Bella started to run around again. We packed her some snacks and drinks just in case. I grabbed the radio and some CD's and packed them into my car. I then grabbed Bella as she ran past me and she laughed. I held on to her and carried her as best as I could while she was trying to get away from me. I put her in my car because Rose and Em was ridding in mom's and dads car along with the chairs we were taking.

We got to the field around 7:30 pm and we unloaded everything that we bought with us. I grabbed a very squirmy Bella. I walked out onto the field where the family was even Alice and Jazz was here. They had set up the firework stand and fireworks. I took the radio out and put in a Black Eyed Peas CD. I let Bella go and she started to run again and dance. I saw Jasper get near her and started to dance with Bella. We all danced and had fun with Bella while Emmett sat and watched us. It was getting close now till mid-night and Bella was still going. She was having so much fun but I knew that when she crashed she would crash really hard. I can see her not being awake at all tomorrow. Man I could kill Emmett sometimes. We all had fun and stuff till it was 10 minutes till mid-night. We all sat down well except Bella and Jasper and waited.

At 5 till mid-night I grabbed Bella and held her near me. She did not like that at all, but I wanted to keep her away from the fireworks. Em got up this time and him and Jazz went to the stand where the fireworks were. The rest of us walked away as far as we could and I made sure Bella stayed close to us. She was still running around but not as fast, she was getting tired now. Then we started counting from 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and we all yelled HAPPY NEW YEAR! Then Jazz and Em started to light the fireworks. They went off and that stopped Bella in her tracks. She then ran to me screaming and crying. I picked her up and held her.

"Bella honey, this is fireworks. They are not going to hurt you. You are suppose to watch them and go ooooo and awww at the pretty lights," I told her.

She would not let me go but she looked up at the fireworks and watched them. After they were done we all clapped and she wanted down again. So I put her down and she ran up to Jazz and started to run around again and he followed her. The rest of us started to gather stuff up and load our cars again. After everything was loaded I grabbed Bella again and put her in my car. Then Alice and Jasper rode with us. Jasper and Bella played patty cake till we got home. He grabbed her and walked into the house while the rest of us unloaded the cars. I got in the house and saw Jasper and Bella tumbling in the floor. I laughed and sat down. Bella was still wired so we had to wait till she crashed before we could put her to bed.

It is now going on three in the morning and Bella has crashed out on Rose. She just passed out on her. Rose just shook her head and we all smiled.

"Can I put Bella to bed?" I asked here.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Em. So I will see everyone in the morning," Rose told us.

She got up and I got up and she handed me Bella then. Then she took off upstairs to her room. I told the family good night/good morning and took Bella up to her room. Alice, came in then and we got Bella dressed for bed. Alice gave me a hug and walked out. I put Bella in her bed, put her cover on her and kissed her head. I then sat in the rocking chair humming her song.

Well peeps, what do yall think of it? I hope you like it. Please tell me what yall think and vote. Thanks for all of y'all support on this story. I think I have two maybe three more chapters before I skip to her next age. Thanks again, Love JenCullen28.


	14. Valentines Day Pt1

Hey peeps, I would like to thank you all for telling me to get better. I am feeling some what better so I am going to upload a chapter for everyone. This will be the next to last chapter where Bella is one year old and the next one will be where she is four turning five. I can't wait for that he, he. Anyways, thanks again.

Chapter 13: Valentines Pt.1

Edward's P.O.V.

Well today is February 7th, meaning a week till Valentines day. This is Bella's second Valentines but she was to young to understand it. So with my family making plans and me without a mate I have decided to watch Bella and plan something for her and me. I am going out today to pick up somethings for her for Valentines. Oh to follow up on New year's eve, Emmett was grounded for a long time. Bella did not wake the next day till almost three in the after noon. When she woke up I added another charm that I got for her and she loved the fireworks charm. She is much better now, her leg is healed and is not having any troubles with it at all. She is back to running and being clumsy. She stills has nightmares but not as many as before. It is going on eight am now so I need to go before she wakes up.

I left her room and walked downstairs where my family was.

"Guys, I need to go shopping so I will be back soon. If Bella asks where I am just tell her that I will be back soon," I told my family.

They all nodded and I smiled at them. Then something caught going though Jasper's mind, I did not see it before he hid what he was thinking. I just left it and walked out to my car, I noticed something was up when my car was covered in a tarp. So I pulled back the tarp and if I could has pooped myself I would have. My Volvo was full to the top with the little popcorn things they use to ship stuff with. I was so mad that I ran at vampire speed back into the house and looked at my family but manly Emmett and Jazz. I felt my eyes go black and they knew they were busted.

"I told you guys that he would know without my help," Alice told my brothers.

"Emmett and Jazz, I am taking my other car and when I get back my car better be cleaned out or we will be two short in this family," I told them though clenched teeth.

They just shook their heads and right when I was getting to leave again I heard a little voice call my name. I kept my back turned to calm myself down so she don't see my black eyes and when I turned around I knew they were gold again. I smiled at Bella who was being held by mom. She reached for me so I walked up to her and grabbed her from mom.

"Edward, where you going?" she asked me in her little voice.

"I have to do a little shopping but I will be back later then we can play, OK?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and she reached for mom again. So I gave her back to mom and kissed her head and was about to walk out when something hit me.

"Bella, please make sure uncle Em and uncle Jazz clean my car out okay?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and smiled. I walked out and got in my other car and drove off. I drove to the mall in Port Angels to get what I needed. I found a parking spot and went in. I walked to the candy story and found a heart shape box of chocolate that had four pieces of candies in it. Then I walked into the jewelery store and found a heart shape charm with a red ruby in the middle of it. I then found a toy store and looked for awhile for the right teddy bear and found it right when I was about to give up. It was a small bear holding a heart saying BFF! I just smiled at it and bought it for her. Then I went shopping for mom and my sisters. Even tho Alice already knows what she is getting she just smiled when she saw it. I went back to the jewelery store and picked up three different necklace's. Mom had a heart shape charm on the end of her necklace that was all diamonds. Alice's necklace had a all diamond high heel shoe and Rose has a all diamond angel on the end. I know shes not an angel but she loves to collect them. After I paid for all of the stuff I had been at the mall for two hours now.

After I had the lady wrap the gifts up for me I went to one more store. I grabbed a bag that will hold everything I got for Bella. I left the mall then and went to the food store to get something for Bella to eat on Valentines Day. I parked and went in, as I was walking around looking I started to hear the women thoughts about me and I did not like that very much. I blocked what I could and started to look. I picked up some mac and cheese, hot dogs, and some apple juice for Bella. Bella loves hot dogs in her mac and cheese and she loves apple juice so that is what I got for her to eat on Valentines Day. I smiled and then I walked up to the checkout. I was standing in the long line not paying attention when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a woman maybe a little older than me smile at me.

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if you had a Valentine, if not I would love to be your Valentine," she told me.

I smiled at her.

"Yes ma'am, I have a Valentine. Thank you tho. I hope you find one yourself soon," I told her as polite as I could.

She just smiled at me and then she had a phone call. She did not need to know that my Valentine was my one year old best friend. I got checked out and heard the lady thoughts when I was walking out.

(Lady thoughts) Man that woman is really lucky to have a good looking man like that. He was very polite tho telling me that he already had a Valentine. I hope to find someone like him one day. I wonder what was up with the yellow/gold eyes tho,".

I just smiled as I got in my car with the bags. I was ready to get home and see my family and Bella. I drove away smiling. Then it hit me, my brothers better have my car cleaned or they will be missing some parts. I am going to have to get them back some how. I just shook my head thinking about what they did. Okay I admit it was kinda funny tho. I turned my radio on and found a station playing classical and turned it up. I got home around 1 pm and when I pulled up I saw Bella, Rose, mom, Em, and Alice outside playing. I smiled looking at Bella trying to catch Em. They moved out of the way so I could get into the garage. Alice met me in there when I parked my car. I got out carrying my bags and smiled at her. I then looked at my beloved Volvo and saw that it was cleaned out. Alice stopped me then.

"You are a gentleman Edward. I saw how you took care of not hurting that woman feelings. So can I have my gift now or are you going to make me wait for Valentines Day?" Alice asked me.

"Thanks sis and no you can not have it yet even tho you know what it is. You have to wait till Valentine like everyone else," I told her.

I then walked pass her and ran at vampire speed upstairs to my room. I put the gifts in my room then I ran downstairs and put the other stuff up in the kitchen. After I got done I walked outside with some of the family. I looked for Jazz and dad but did not see them. Then Alice showed me and I thanked her. They were hunting. I sat on the bottom step and watch Emmett pretend to fall and Bella jump on him. He rolled over and grabbed her then and she let out a scream and a laugh. We all laughed also. Alice ran inside then and came back with a video camera and started to tape them playing.

As Em and Bella were playing I saw dad and Jazz coming though the woods then smiling at Bella and Em. I saw Jasper stop behind a tree then and dad continued to walk toward us. He sat on a step below mom and she wrapped her arms around him. I looked back at Em when I heard Bella yell and saw that she was being thrown in the air. Then Em fell again and Bella stood on his stomach. I saw Jasper move to where he could sneak up on Bella. When Em started to tickle Bella Jasper moved at vampire speed and stopped behind Bella. He smiled really big at Em and then grabbed Bella by the waist and she let out a scream that made all of us hold our ears. She turned around and saw Jasper was holding her and she slapped him across the face. She shook her hand then and yelled.

"Uncle Jazz, you scared me. Then you made me hit you and that hurt a lot," Bella told him.

"I am sorry Bella, but you liked it," Jazz told her.

She just smiled at him and then all three of them started to play. We all watched for awhile and then Bella stopped. She ran up to Rose.

"Mommy, I need to potty really bad and I am thirsty," Bella told Rose.

Rose picked Bella up then and we all went in because it started to snow. Rose took Bella to the bathroom and we all sat around talking. Then Alice started to have a vision. I smiled as she was having it. We came out of it and the family was looking at us.

"What did y'all two see?" Jasper asked us.

"Well I saw that we are not going to go back outside because we are going to have a snow storm. When Bella wakes up in the morning there will be 6" of snow on the ground and I see all of us playing in it tomorrow," Alice told us.

Rose and Bella came back into the living room then and I saw that Rose heard us. Then something dawned on me.

"Alice, come with me for a minute," I asked her.

She followed me into the kitchen.

"Do you have the right stuff for Bella to wear outside tomorrow?" I asked her.

"No but me and Rose are going now before it gets to bad and get her the right stuff for her," Alice told me.

Just then Rose joined us in the kitchen.

"Are you ready Alice?" Rose asked.

"Yes, lets take Emmett's Jeep so we don't get stuck," Alice told her.

We all came out and the girls left. I sat on the couch and Bella came up to me, so I picked her up and placed her in my lap. We watched some TV then mom went in the kitchen to fix Bella some dinner. Bella got down off me and started to play with her dolls. Mom called Bella into the kitchen then. Bella got up and ran to the kitchen. When they were in the kitchen me, Jazz, and Em started to play the WII. I beat them both many times. I looked out the window and saw the wind blowing and the snow was falling hard. Just then Alice and Rose came in carrying bags of stuff for Bella. Alice sat down and started to show us before Bella came back in here. They bought Bella, some thick sweats, socks and snow boots. A matching parka with some leather gloves so she could make snow men or throw snow balls at us. Alice put the stuff back in the bags and ran upstairs. Bella then came back in with a smile on her face. She ran to me and sat down in my lap.

"I am nice and full now. Can we go outside and play again?" she asked.

"No honey, it dark out and its very cold. Lets put a movie on," mom told her.

Bella stuck her lower lip out and pouted. We all smiled at her. Emmett put a movie on and we all watched Alvin and the chipmunks. Not to long later Bella had fell asleep on me. I got up and carried her to her room. Mom helped me get her ready for bed then. I lit the fireplace up and sat in my chair.

(The next morning)

Alice's P.O.V.

Oh I can't wait till Bella wakes up. We have what I thought was 6" of snow but it is way more than that. Dad took a yardstick outside and came back in saying we have 10" of snow. Its so pretty outside I got outside as soon as the sun started to come up and take some pics of it. Now it is getting close for Bella to wake up and when she eats we will go out and play in it. Just then I heard Bella and Rose talking and I started to feel very happy. I started to jump up and down. Jasper had to hold me still. Just then Rose and Edward came downstairs with a sleepy looking Bella. Mom had fixed her a bowl of oatmeal with some warm milk. We had put all the metal shields down so Bella could not see outside just yet. After Bella got done me and Edward took her up to her room to get her ready to go outside. Everyone else was dressing warm to even tho it wont affect us but we don't want Bella to ask questions.

When we got to her room Edward sat in the rocking chair with Bella sitting with him. She just looked at us like we were crazy.

"What is going on? Why are the things down on the windows so I can't see outside? And why is everyone putting on heavy clothes?" Bella asked Edward.

"Well honey, you will see soon. But you have to wear heavy clothes also. So here comes Aunt Alice with your clothes," Edward told her.

She smiled until she saw what Alice had. It took us a few minutes but we got all of her winter clothes on. She looked so cute. I took her downstairs and gave her to dad and I went to get in some warm clothes. I got done and I ran into Edward on my way out of my room. We both laughed and walked downstairs.

Edward's P.O.V.

I am ready to go outside and play with my family. Bella is going to have a cow when she sees what it looks like outside. I have my heavy jacket on and it feels funny but we are all dressed warmed. I walked out of my room and was about to head downstairs when Alice ran into me. We both laughed and walked downstairs. Bella saw me and ran up to me.

"We going outside now?" she asked me.

"Yes honey, we are going outside now. But if you get to cold you tell us you hear me?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. I picked her up and I let everyone else go first.

"Bella, close your eyes for me and when I say open you can open them up," I told her.

She again nodded her head and closed her eyes. I saw Alice walk out in front of us with the video camera. I walked down the steps and told Bella to open her eyes. When she did her eyes got really big. Then she looked at me.

"What is all this stuff on the ground?" she asked me.

"Well Bella, this is called snow. Its very cold but very fun to play in. You want down so you can see how soft it is?" I asked her.

She nodded and so I put her down and the snow came up to her knees. She reached down and racked her fingers though it. She smiled really big. She tried to walk and fell on to her hands. She pushed her self up and laughed. We all laughed with her. We all made a big snowman with Bella helping us. Then we had a big snowball fight. Bella started to get tired so mom and dad took her in for a nap while the rest of us played in the snow. We all made snow forts and made some real big snowballs to throw at each other.


	15. Valentines Day Pt2

Hey peeps, here is part 2 for y'all. The next chapters will be when she is four almost five. Please tell me what y'all think of it . Thanks to everyone. JenCullen28

Chapter 14: Valentines Pt.2

Edward's P.O.V.

Well to day is Valentines Day. It just four in the morning but my family is up getting stuff ready for their day. Mom and dad are going to NY for two days and will be back on Friday. My siblings are all going to their special places for the night. So that just leaves me and Bella. I can't wait till she wakes up. I am going to give her the bear that I got her first and watch as her face lights up. Then later I will give her the other gifts. I have everything ready that we will be doing today. When she wakes up everyone will be gone and I will have her breakfast ready. Eggs, toast and apple juice. Then I will get her dressed and I am going to take her to the park. I know there is still snow on the ground but I want to push her on some swings and just have fun for a little bit. Then we will come back home and play, watch movies and whatever else. It is just now seven am and my family is about to walk out the door.

"Edward, are you sure you are going to be OK with Bella?" Mom asked me.

"Mom, everything will be just fine. Please don't worry. If I need anything then I will call someone. So please everyone have fun and see everyone when you get back home," I told them.

Just then I was being hugged by mom then dad and so on. They all walked out of the house and I waited till I heard there cars start up then I walked to the kitchen. I pulled out the eggs out of the fridge. Then I found the bread and popped a slice in the toaster. I the cracked two eggs in a bowl and started to get them ready to scramble. I cook her eggs, then her toast got done. I then put some juice in a small glass. I plated her food and walked into the dinning room. I put the plate on the table with her glass of juice then I looked at the time. It was just 7:30 am and I did not want her food to get cold so I walked upstairs with her teddy bear that I got her. I opened her door very slowly and when I was her she was playing in the floor with her dolls. I smiled and walked on in.

"Bella, what are you doing up?" I asked her.

"I had a bad dream so I got up and started to play with my dolls not to long ago," she told me in her little voice.

I walked in with the bear behind my back and I sat in the floor with her.

"Well now you don't have to worry about it I am here," I told her.

"What are you hiding behind your back Edward?" Bella asked me.

So I pulled out the teddy bear and Bella face had a huge smile. She reached for it so I gave it to her. She pulled it to her and held it tight.

"Thank you so much. Why did you give me this?" she asked.

"Well honey, today is Valentines Day. Its a day where couples spend the day together or best friends like us can have fun today. Are you ready to eat?" I asked her.

"Yes I am, but my pull up is wet," she told me and blushed.

So I got her ready for the day. I then picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. I placed her in my lap and she ate all of her food. When she was done I put her down so I could wash her dishes. I washed them and she watched me while I put them up. After I got done we walked into the living room where I sat down and she sat on me. I put in a Disney movie and she smiled. We watched it and then I looked at her.

"Bella, you want to go to the park and swing and play?" I asked her.

"Yes, I would love to. Thank you," she told me.

"Okay, but you have to bundle up in your winter clothes because its still really cold outside and there is still a lot of snow on the ground," I told her.

She smiled at me and she tried to jump off of me but when she did she almost fell on her face. I grabbed her before she hit the floor. I laughed and she smiled. She started up the stairs and I followed her. We got to her room and I went to her closet and found the outfit that my sisters and mom bought her. I grabbed it and walked to Bella who was sitting on her bed playing with her hair. She stood up so I could get her dressed. After getting all of the clothes on her we both smiled. I then grabbed her up to carry her downstairs so she would not fall. I put her on the couch and went to the kitchen to fix her a snack. I came out and put it in a bag, then I picked her up again and I walked to the garage and put her car seat in the front and put her in it. I locked the house up and then we were gone.

I had the radio on and looked over at Bella who was looking out the window at the snow. I just smiled at her. She is so smart for a one year old. I wonder what she will be when she gets older, I thought to myself. We were at the park now so I found a parking spot in the front. I got out and looked around and saw that there were a few people out here with their kids. I walked around and grabbed Bella out of her seat and put her down. I locked my doors and she grabbed my hand. We started to walk to the play area and when we made it there I saw who some people we knew. Angela and her family along with Jessica and Mike, just great; yeah right. Angela saw us and run up to us. She reached up for me so I picked her up and gave her a hug. I put her down and she gave Bella a hug. Mike and Jess saw us then and came up to Bella.

"Hello Bella, you want to play with us?" Mike asked.

"No thank you, I am here to play with my best friend Edward and Angela," She told them.

They just looked at her and walked away. I read there thoughts after that.

(Jess thinking) "Who do she think she is. Edward is my bf and she has no right to him,".

(Mike thinking) "That Edward is getting on my nerves what ever that means, I hear my mom say that to dad every once in awhile. Bella is my bf and I will try to play with her and Ange,".

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed Bella's hand and we walked up to a swing next to Ange. I put her in and started to push her. She laughed and had fun. Ange mom would come up to me every once in awhile and talk to me or more like flirt. For a married woman she should not be doing that to a 17 year old. I would talk to her but then go back to playing with Bella. At one time I started to play tag with Bella then Ange joined us after a little bit then Jess and Mike came to play and I let them even tho Bella gave me a face after I told them that they can play also. After playing a little big I stopped and looked at the time and it was going on 1 pm and I looked at Bella who was throwing snow balls at Jess and Mike with Ange. I laughed when Bella threw a snowball and it hit Mike right in the face. Just then Bella came up to me.

"Edward, I am ready to go home. I need a nap and I am hungry," She told me.

I picked her up and we said bye to everyone and I loaded her in the car. I then got in and we were off. As we were heading home I did not see the black ice on the road and I started to lose control of the car. I tried to regain control but it was no use so I just reached over and protected Bella while the car started to head toward the ditch. The car stopped when we hit the deep ditch and I looked at Bella.

"Bella honey, are you OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah I am but how are we getting out?" she asked.

I looked around and sure enough we were stuck and I know I could get us out but Bella don't know about us so I took my phone out and called the cops. I looked at Bella again and she fell asleep and I was worried that this would put her in shock so I tried to wake her up. She looked at me and started to cry.

"Bella honey, I called the cops and they are on their way to help us. Please don't sleep yet till I get you check out okay honey," I told her.

She nodded and we played patty cake while we waited. I looked around and then looked at the time. Its been 30 minutes since I called and they are not here yet, I thought then I heard sirens coming. Bella just looked at me looking scared. Just then we were surrounded by cops and paramedics. They could not get us out the doors so they had to break and peel away my windshield and I was not happy about that. They tried to help me out first but I grabbed Bella and handed her out first. Then I got out myself with some help that I did not need.

"Are you okay sir?" one guy asked me.

"Yeah I am fine, I just want to make sure my little sister is going to be OK," I told him.

We walked up the embankment and I saw that the paramedics were looking Bella over. I walked up to them and Bella was crying a little and then I saw something on her chest when they removed her jacket in the ambulance. It was a start of a bruise.

"Would you like to ride with us? We want to make sure she is fine and make sure she did not break anything," one of the EMT asked me.

"Yes please," I told him.

Then we were off. I then got a call on the way to the hospital and I knew it was Alice.

"Hey Alice, me and Bella are okay, I will call you real soon," I told her before she could get a word out.

She told me okay and hung up. We made it to the hospital and they took Bella to the ER and I followed. They stripped her down to her panty's and sure enough there were buries coming along her chest from the seat belt. After staying there two hours they let us go telling me to put an ice pack on her once in awhile. They called a cab for us and we were heading home again. We got home around four and I payed the cab driver and I got out carrying a sleeping Bella. I got into the house and I laid her on the couch. Then my phone rang.

"Hey Alice, me and Bella are okay. I know you saw what happened so don't worry," I told her.

"Are you sure you don't need us home?" she asked me.

"No, you stay and do what ever your doing. We will be just fine. She is sleeping and I am getting ready to make her diner then we will watch TV the rest of the night," I told her.

"Well I called mom and dad and told them what happened and I told them that they did not have to come home that you two are just fine. So I am going to let you go and if you need anything I will see and we will be home. Bye Edward," she told me.

I went to tell her bye but she was already gone. I just shook my head and went to the kitchen to fix Bella's diner. As I was cooking dad and mom called making sure we were okay and I told them yes. As the stuff was cooking I went to my room to get Bella's gifts that I got her. I placed them on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen. Bella's diner got done and I went to check on her and she was sitting up looking at me when I came into the living room.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" I asked her as I went to sit next to her.

"I hurt a little but I am OK. I am really hungry tho," she told me.

I grabbed her and carried her to the dinning room. When she saw her mac and cheese, hotdogs, and juice she just smiled at me. I sat her on my lap and she started to eat. She ate everything and smiled really big. She got off my lap and went to the living room while I carried her plates to the kitchen. I put them in the sink to wash later. I walked into the living room and saw Bella had the bag in her hand. She looked at me.

"Its okay honey, go ahead and open it up. Its your Valentines present," I told her.

She opened the bag and saw the heart shape box and took it out then she saw another box. She handed them to me to open for her. So I opened the candy box first and she clapped and laughed. Then I opened her box with the charm and her eyes got really big. She touched it then looked at her arm but her bracelet was in her room. She got up and gave me a really big hug.

"Thank you so much Edward. Happy Valetneeen Days," she told me.

"You are welcome and I am sorry that you got hurt today. Do want an ice pack yet?" I asked her.

She grabbed my hand then and put it over her heart and smiled. I then turned the TV on and we watched some cartoons and then we watched cars. It was getting late and I looked at Bella then.

"Hey, are you ready for a bubble bath then bed?" I asked her.

She shook her head and I turned the TV off. I picked her up and she grabbed her bag and I carried her to her room. I placed her on the floor and went to her bathroom to start her warm bubble bath. I walked into her room and she was trying to put her charm on her bracelet so I took it from her and did it for her. She smiled at me and then she went and picked out her night clothes and a book for me to read to her. She walked to her bathroom and I help her undress. I looked at her chest and the bruise were just light but I knew they would be darker tomorrow. I placed her in the bath and let her play a little. I washed her hair and she help me wash her body. She got done and I help her dry off. We walked into her room with her towel wrapped around her. She grabbed her pull up and put it on then I help her put on her night clothes. She climbed in bed and I covered her up. I grabbed the book she wanted me to read to her. It was Red Ridding Hood.

I read the book and before I knew it she was asleep. I smiled at her. I kissed her on the forehead and walked out. I went to the kitchen and did the dishes and then I went to my piano and started to play. I played the rest of the night while thinking about today.

Well peeps, I hope you like this. Please tell me what y'all think of it. Now the next chapters will be when she is four going on five. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	16. Almost School Time

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for y'all. Like I said I was going to skip to when Bella is four almost five. I know I did not say when her birthday is and I am sorry for that. Its September 13th. So here you go. Enjoy.

Chapter 15: Almost school time

Edward's P.O.V

Well its July 31st almost time for us to start school again which I don't know what the point is because we are going to be moving in a year time. Bella is growing so fast. She will have start kindergarten here in Forks but then we will have to leave during the summer before people start to notice that we are not aging. We still have not told Bella what we are yet but we are planing to do that for her birthday in little over a months time. She is so smart. But living in a house full of vampires that have been around a long time you would be smart to. She can count to 100 without stopping, say her ABC's without stopping and so on. She may even be to advance for kindergarten. We have grown closer but she has also grown closer to Rose also. She always wants me and Rose to play with her all the time. I have been working with her on how to play the piano and she loves it. She can play a few songs.

Now soon we are going to start school and Bella can't wait. They are letting her start at 4 but soon she will be five. Dad talked to the school and they tested Bella and said that she could start a year early. See with her turning five when she does she would have had to wait to start next year but you know dad so he got her in a four. There is one good thing about her starting early, she wont have Mike or Jess to mess with her. Dad also helped the Webber's get Angela in because she is just as smart as Bella and we wanted to her have a friend in school. So today we are going school shopping. Me and my brothers and sisters are starting also. Me and Alice are starting in the 11th and Rose and Em are in 12th. I hate school but I will be able to go see Bella at lunch time with Alice to make sure she is doing good. Bella should be getting up soon.

I looked at the time and sure enough it was going on 8 and we heard Bella moving around. I started to head upstairs when Rose stopped me.

"Edward, you know what Bella told you. Not to come in when she is getting dressed. She is getting so big. I want out Baby Bella back," Rose told me then she did something that she never do, she gave me a hug.

I patted her hair and smiled.

"Yeah Rose, I miss the baby Bella also but she has to grow and with our help she will grow to be a very smart lady. I only have one thing that bothers me and that is when we tell her what we are she is not going to want to stay with us. But then again she can surprise me like always and just accept us for who we are," I told Rose.

"I know what you mean Edward. I also feel bad for Jazz right now. He is trying but her scent is getting stronger and he is having troubles with it. He talks to me telling me that he don't want to hurt Bella's feelings but he is just having troubles. I told him that she will understand when we tell her what we are. He just smiled at me and left to find Alice. Do you know if mom and dad decided where we are moving to yet?" Rose asked me.

"They have been talking about moving to Alaska with Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen for a couple of years and they have other places also in mind but have not decided yet," I told her.

Just then Bella came downstairs carrying her teddy bear that I gave her when she was one. She smiled at me and Rose.

"Good morning Edward and good morning mom. So what are we doing today?" Bella asked us.

"We have to go school shopping for you and us today. School starts next Monday so we have to get you ready and us ready to start," I told her.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute please?" she asked me.

I looked at Rose and she smiled at me and went to go find Emmett.

"Yeah honey, what do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

Just then mom called Bella to the kitchen.

"Mom, I will be there in a minute, I need to talk to Edward for a minute," Bella told mom.

Then Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs and into her room where she closed the door. She the pushed me to the rocking chair and made me sit then she climbed into my lap. She start to play with the hem of her clothes acting all nervous and all.

"Honey, what do you want to talk about?" I asked her again.

"Well, I have some questions that I wanted to ask for a long time and I don't know how to start," she told me.

"Well start at the beginning," I told her.

"Um well, when I was one and yes I remember I seen somethings I'm not sure if I saw it right or not. One day I saw uncle Jazz outside with aunt Alice and they were shinning in the sun. Then one night I was in bed and I came out and saw you move really fast. About a year ago I saw mommy Rose move real fast also. Also why is everyone skin cold unlike mine is warm?" She asked me.

"Well Bella, we were going to wait to tell you something when you turn five but it looks like you have been watching us without us knowing. Hey, let me talk to dad and we will all tell you what is up with us okay?" I asked her.

"Okay Edward, I am going to go eat and then I hope you all tell me what is going on," she told me.

She gave me a hug and hopped off my lap and out the door. I went upstairs to dads office to talk to him. I got to his door and started to knock. He told me to come in and I did.

"Hey son, what may I do for you?" dad asked me.

"Well, I just found out from Bella that she has seen us do stuff that others don't do. She told me when she was one that she saw Alice and Jasper sparkle in the sun. Then she saw me move fast and she seen Rose about a year ago do the same thing move really fast. I think we need to talk to her now and not wait any longer because she is already asking questions. I thought we have been careful around her but I guess we have not been," I told dad.

"Well, when she gets done eating then we will have a family talk," Dad told me.

"Okay dad, then I will see you downstairs soon," I told him.

I then got up and walked out. I went downstairs where Alice was smiling at me and I knew she knew what was going to happen soon. I sat down on the couch then and wait till Bella got done. Then dad came down and joined us. He call e for Rose and Em to come and join us also. They sat down on the other couch while Alice and Jazz were siting on the couch with me. Then mom and Bella came out. Bella saw us looking at her and blushed a deep red before coming to me. I helped her onto me and she smiled. I looked at dad then after mom sat next to him.

"Well family, we need to talk. Bella has been asking questions this morning and I decided that we should tell her what is going on. Okay Bella, you talked to Edward asking him questions about us. Do you know what vampires are?" Dad asked her.

She looked at all of us and nodded her head then she had a shiver go though her and I gave Em a death stare.

"Yes, uncle Em and I watched a movie with them in it. It scared me very bad. That is why I had someone with me at night for a long time when I was three," she told us.

"Emmett, when was this and why did you do that?" mom asked him.

"Well, I told her not to tell but with Alice and Edward and her telling on me I knew it would get to you two. I thought it would be fun that is why I did it. Then she would not sleep without someone in the room with her and I just laughed. Since then she just stays away from me when she can," Em told mom.

"Well Bella, the ones on TV are not going to get you. Anyways honey, we are not going to hurt you and have not hurt you since you joined our family. Bella, before I tell you do you know what secrets are?" dad asked her.

"Yes, I know what they are now. They are things people tell you and you can not tell no one unless they tell you its okay to," Bella told dad.

"Okay honey, then we have a really big secret. You have to promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you. See if you told anyone about what I am going to tell you then you can be taken from us and we don't want that and I know you don't want that either. So keep this one and never tell anyone not even Angela. Honey, your family here we are vampires, but we are not going to hurt you. We are good vampires. Edward told me that you seen Alice and Jazz sparkle in the sun and you seen Edward and Rose move really fast that is because of what we are. Do you understand? Do you have any questions for us?" dad asked Bella.

"I do understand now. I knew something was not right and I am not scared. Is there bad vampires out there? How do you become a vampire?" Bella asked.

"Bella, there is bad vampires out there but we will protect you and when you get a little older then we will tell you how to be like us," Dad told her.

I did not like that idea at all. I don't want Bella to be like us and be damned to hell like we are. No that will never happen if I have any say in it. Then Jasper stood up took a deep breath and got on his knees in front of us.

"Bella, I have something to say and please don't be upset. See honey, I used to be a bad vampire when I was younger but now I am a good one or at least I try to be. I know you noticed that I have been staying away from you, that is because as you get older your scent is getting stronger and I am having troubles with it. I hate to admit it but I am. So if you don't see me around a lot or if I don't play with you like I used to please don't be mad at me. I am just trying to keep you safe from me. I would never forgive myself if I ever hurt you and well the family would not let me exits if I ever hurt you. Do you understand honey?" Jasper asked her.

"I do now. I thought I made you mad somehow and I wanted to see what I did but I stayed away. But will I see you? Also can I give you a hug before you start staying away from me anymore?" Bella asked with tears in her eyes.

Jasper smiled really big at her then he turned his head and took a deep breath and held it. Then he got up and grabbed Bella up into a big hug and held her for a little bit. If we could cry we would all be crying. I can feel the prickly feeling in my eye but I knew no tears would fall. Then Jasper gave Bella a kiss on the forehead, wiped away a couple of tears from her check and gave her back to me. Then Bella hid her face and I felt her start to cry a little harder and that just made all of want to cry with her. I rubbed her back for a little. Then Alice lean over.

"Edward, take her upstairs to let everything sink in. Then here in a few we will all leave to go shopping," Alice told me in my ear.

I smiled at her and picked up a still crying Bella and took her to her room. I then sat in the rocking chair and just let Bella cry. I hummed her song to her while she cried.

Jasper's P.O.V.

I watched Edward carry a crying Bella up to her room and I put my face into my hands while I dry sobbed feeling so week. I felt Alice rubbing my back but that did not help any. I then felt some others hands on me and I heard mom shushing me while she was dry sobbing also. I just hate feeling so week. We found out the other day that Edward is having troubles also and he is having more trouble with Bella scent and we found out that Bella's blood is singing to Edward. Bella is Edward's singer and yet he is still staying with her. Why can I not do that, I just don't understand. I then looked up and saw everyone was looking at me and feeling very sad and bad for me. I gave them a week smile and then me and Alice went to our room so I can try to pull myself together.

Rose's P.O.V.

We just told Bella that we are vampires and she has accepted us. Now she is in her room with Edward crying because of what Jasper had to tell her. We are all dry sobbing a little over that but everything will be okay I hope. I looked at the time and it was going on noon now and I knew Bella would be getting hungry so I got up and walked into the kitchen to fix her some lunch. I fixed her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk. Then I came out of the kitchen with it and took off upstairs to take it to her. I also wanted to see how she was doing. I knocked on the door and I heard Edward say come in. I opened the door and saw Edward and Bella in the rocking chair. When Bella saw me she smiled at me. Her eyes were still red from crying but she looked like she felt somewhat better.

"Honey, I thought you might be getting hungry so I fixed you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and brought you a glass of milk," I told her.

She then got off of Edward and went to sit at her little table. So I put her plate and glass on the table and then she got up and reached for me to pick her up. So I did and she gave me a big hug.

"Mommy, I love you very much. Thank you for bringing my food. Will you stay in here with me and Edward?" she asked me.

I smiled at her then I went to sit on her bed. Me and Edward talked a little while Bella ate. When she was done she looked at me.

"Are we still going shopping for school stuff?" she asked me.

"Yeah honey, when every you are ready then well all go," I told her.

"I am ready to go. Is aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz coming with us?" she asked me.

"That I know of yes. So lets wash your face and brush your hair again then well head downstairs with the family," I told her.

She smiled and then started to eat again. When she got done Edward grabbed up her dishes and then I went and got a washcloth and her hairbrush. I came back and she was playing with her teddy bear. I got down on her level and grabbed her face and started to wash it. When I got do she kissed me on my check. Then I started to brush her long hair. When we got done we got up and left her room. We walked downstairs where the family was waiting for us. She saw Jasper and smiled at him. Then he did something that I did not expect, he came up to her and picked her up and started to hug her. She hugged him back starting to cry again.

"Bella I am so sorry to make you cry earlier. Me and Alice talked and she told me that I can be near you. She and the family will help me and we can be friends again. I just can't be by myself with you but other than that we can hang out and if it gets to much then I will tell you and walk away to keep you safe. I love you little girl and I don't want to be away from you if I don't have to," Jasper said.

Bella hugged him some more then Alice stood up.

"Okay guys, lets go shopping," Alice told us.

We all laughed and got up to leave. Edward, Bella, me and Em are going in Edward's car and mom, dad, Alice, and Jasper are riding with mom and dad. We all walked out of the house and got into the cars we were riding in. Then we were off to the mall in Seattle. 30 minutes later we were pulling into the mall parking lot.

Edward's P.O.V.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and started to get out. I grabbed Bella out and she smiled really big. She then started to walk to Alice and Jasper and Bella being Bella tripped over her own feet and Jazz caught her before she could hit the ground. We laughed and Jasper stood her up and smiled at her. She then grabbed his hand and we all walked in. We started to go shopping then. I went with mom and dad to help them get Bella's stuff together. We walked into the the school shop. Mom had Bella's school supplies list and we started to shop for her stuff. Bella picked out purple backpack that had Cinderella on it. We spent a little longer in there and we picked all the stuff that she needed and we picked up somethings I needed. The others can get their own stuff.

We paid for the stuff and I took it out to the car while they went clothes shopping. I walked back in and went to find my family but then something hit me. I went the other way then and found the jewelry store. I looked for awhile and found a charm that I wanted to get Bella. It was a school book that was black and gold. I paid for it. Then I went to find my family again. I found all of them in the same clothing store. Alice had already a big buggy full of clothes for her and Jasper. I saw mom, dad, Rose, Em, and Bella looking at clothes for Bella. They had picked out a lot of clothes that I am sure Alice had a say in. Then I started to look for new school clothes for myself.

We were in the mall for a long time and it was getting late. So we paid for the stuff we had and then we went to our cars. Rose put Bella in her seat and then we were off back home. We got home around 5:30 pm. Bella fell asleep and Rose grabbed her out and woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She saw that she was home. Then her stomach growled and we all laughed. She just blushed and hid her face in Rose's long hair. We got everything in the house and put up while mom fixed Bella diner. Bella was sitting on me and then looked at all of us.

"Why do you all not eat when I eat?" Bella asked.

"Well honey, we can't eat human food. We have to drink animal blood. If we eat food it makes us sick and it don't taste good to us," I told her.

She just nodded and then got an evil look. She looked at Em and smiled really big. I think that is the first time I seen Em go paler than normal and he kinda looked scared. I just laughed and then Bella got down from me and walked over to him.

"Uncle Em, I dare you to eat dinner with me and not get sick for an hour then you can get rid of it," Bella told him.

Everyone knows Emmett and he accepted the dare being the goof ball that he is. Mom called Bella to eat then we all went in the dinning room. Mom looked at us.

"Whats going on?" mom asked.

"Bella dared me to eat diner with her and me not being a chicken accepted the dare," Em told mom.

So she went into the kitchen and fixed him a plate of mac and cheese, hotdog and apple juice. He sat down and she put the plate in front of him. We all watched him eat making faces all the way though then him and Bella got done at the same time. I looked at the time and it was 6pm.

"Now Em, remember that you have to hold it in for an hour or we will come up with something worse than eating food," I told him.

He looked at me and he looked like he will not make it for an hour. We all sat down talking and watching TV. Then the clock struck 7pm and Em was up out of his seat at vampire speed and went into the guest bathroom to get the food off his stomach. We all heard him getting sick and we all laughed. He came out after a little bit looking much better. He sat down next to Rose and smiled.

"That was me getting you back Em. Edward told me what you did to me when I was one with red bull. So you do something to me then be ready for me to get you back," Bella told him.

He just smiled at her and looked at the TV. We all watched TV for awhile. Bella yawned then and I looked at her.

"Bella honey, are you ready for bed?" I asked her.

"Yes I am. I want a bath first then I will be ready for bed," she told me.

Then Rose and mom got up and they walked upstairs with Bella. I looked at Jasper and his eyes were almost black even tho he went hunting a week ago. He looked at me and Em and I read his mind then. He wanted us guys to go hunting with dad.

"Dad, Em, do you two want to go hunting with me and Jasper?" I know its been a week but he needs to hunt and he wanted us guys to go with him," I told them.

Dad and Em both nodded and then dad went upstairs along with Alice to tell them that we were going hunting and that we will be back before morning. Dad came back down and I heard Bella ask mom and them a question about us going hunting. They told her that us guys were going to go drink. I saw though Rose's mind that Bella just nodded. I smiled and we took out the door to go hunt.

Esme's P.O.V.

Me and Rose gave Bella a bath while Alice fixed her bed and got out her night clothes. I carried Bella out of the bathroom and sat her on her bed. She dressed herself and we all stayed in there taking turns reading a book to her. Then she fell asleep with a smile on her face. We left her room and went downstairs to talk and whatever we want while the guys are out. I then decided I wanted to go swim in our pool that we have for two years now. Rose and Alice joined me then. We played in the pool while Bella slept.

Well there you go peeps. I hope you like. Please tell me what y'all think of it. Thanks for reading and voting and fanning me. Love JenCullen28


	17. First Day Of School

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for y'all. I hope you like it. Soon Bella will be five but she is starting school at four along with Angela. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 16: First Day Of School

Bella's P.O.V.

Well here I am, its six am and I am getting up to get ready for school. I am so nervous, but I will have my best friend Angela there with me. I have a feeling tho that something is not right and I can't seem to shake that feeling. I know I am four but dad tells me that I have a mind of a seven year old. My family tells me that I am going to do just great in school. After my alarm went off I turned it off and sat up. Then my mom Rose and Esme and aunt Alice came in to help me get ready for the first day of school. I got up and stretched then I was picked up and thrown over someones shoulder. I let out a little yelp.

I looked and saw that it was Alice's butt that I was looking at.

"Alice if you fart, I am so going to get Jasper to get you," I told her.

She sat me on the counter and looked at me.

"One thing little girl, we vampires don't fart. And two, Jasper would not be able to get me if you sent him after me," Alice told me though a smile.

I know vampires can't fart, I was just playing with Alice. Oh yeah forgot to tell everyone, my family are vampires. At first when they told me this I was scared because of uncle Em and that movie he let me watch. But now its just fun, my other best friend Edward runs with me on his back at vampire speed and at first it was scary but now I love it. I love my whole family.

As I was thinking about them Alice had my long hair up and looking pretty. Then she placed me on the floor and I walked into my room where both moms were waiting for me. I walked up to mom Rose and she smiled at me.

"Bella, are you ready for you first day of school?" mom Rose asked me.

"Yeah, but I am a little nervous," I told her.

I did not want to tell them that I had a feeling something was going to happen. So I just smiled at them. They had my clothes picked out for me and I saw what I was going to wear on my first day of school. It was a pair of black jeans with little designs on them; the shirt was a light long sleeve, purple. I love the color purple but aunt Alice tries her hardest to get me to wear pink which I really hate. Give me anything dark color and I am a happy young girl. After I got myself dressed and my shoes on it was time for me to eat. So we all walked downstairs and mom Esme went to the kitchen to fix me some breakfast. I then looked at my wonderful family and they were all ready for school also. Then mom called me into the kitchen to eat. I walked in there and Edward followed me. He keeps me company while I eat. I sat down and he sat in the chair next to me and smiled at me.

I ate my eggs, toast, and fruit. Then it was getting real close for school to start. I got up and handed mom my plate and then me and Edward walked into the living room to wait to go to school. He sat down and I climbed on him. We watched a cartoon then Em said, "TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" really loud and it made all of us jump. I saw mom Rose hit him in the back of the head and we all laughed. Then dad came in front of me and smiled.

"Now Bella, you know the story right?" he asked me.

"Yes dad, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett are my older brothers and sisters. I can't call Rose mom in front of anyone, I can't tell anyone that you all are vampires," I told dad.

He then gave me a hug and then mom Esme came over and gave me a hug.

"Now sweetheart, if it gets to be to much for you then I will come and get you. Have a good day and I will see you and the rest when you get back from school," mom told me.

She gave me another hug and I felt bad leaving mom alone at home. I know she has done it before but still. Then Edward grabbed my hand and we all walked out of the house and to his car. Then me, Edward, and Alice rode in Edward's car while the others rode in Em's Jeep. Then we were off. I felt my heart starting to speed up and was glad that they could not hear it, or so I don't think they can. I looked at Alice and she just smiled at me. Not to long Edward was pulling into a parking lot. He and Alice got out and we all walked up to this huge building. Alice looked at me and then we walked in. I had my backpack on me and it started to feel like 100 pounds. They walked me to the office then. We walked in and it was nice and warm in there. A lady saw us and smiled at us.

"Well hello Cullen's, how may I help you?" the lady asked.

"Hello, this is our little sister Isabella, Bella for short. She is new," Edward told her.

"Hello Bella, welcome to Forks, elementary. I hope you like it here. We will take good care of you and you can see your brother and sister later," the lady told me.

I just nodded, then it hit me. What am I doing? I can't do this. I want to go back home with mom. I then started to cry and I hated that. Edward and Alice looked at me then.

"Bella, why are you crying?" Alice asked me.

"I am scared and don't want to be here without you two," I told them though tears.

"Aw honey, it will be okay. When you see Angela you will feel better," Alice told me.

Edward wiped away my tears and then he hugged me. Then Alice hugged me. They each grabbed at hand then and we walked out into the hall way where a lot of kids were. Some were really big and some where just a little taller than me. I mean I am short so anyone is taller than me. Edward and Alice walked me to my room and I was very happy that they did that. We walked up to a room and I saw a lot of kids in there. Then I saw the one girl I was looking for and that was Angela. Edward and Alice gave me another hug and then they left me. Angela saw me and came running up to me and gave me a hug.

"Bella, you made it. I was getting worried there for a bit. So what do you think so far?' she asked me.

"Its a bit overwhelming, but its okay I guess. Do you know anyone yet?" I asked her.

"No, I was waiting for you," she told me.

I looked around and then my feeling I was having came walking though the door. My eyes got big when I saw the two that I thought did not start school till next year. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley came walking in with there parents. I looked at Ange and she had the same look I did. I looked around and saw the teacher smiling and telling us to take our seats. I was hopping that they did not see us but as me and Angela were taking our seats they came in front of us.

"Hey Bella and Angela, I did not know that you two started school now," Jess told us.

"Well, we are. So please take a seat so we don't get in trouble," I told them.

Mike winked at me and I just shudder. I don't like him or her, why are they here, I thought to myself. Then the teacher started to talk.

"Hello class, I am Mrs. Bells. Welcome and I hope we have a fun school year," she told us.

Then I thought, "yeah it was going to be, until Mike and Jess showed up,".

School started then. We did arts and crafts, color, drawled pics. Then Mrs. Bells started to teach us our letters which I already knew. She called on me then.

"Bella, can you say your letters?" she asked me.

"Yes ma'am," I told her.

Then I started to say my letters. I got done and everyone was looking at me and I blushed. Even Mrs. Bells was looking at me.

"Bella, can you count to 100?" she asked me.

So I started to count and I got to 100 and she smiled at me.

"Well Bella, I have to say that I am very impressed with you. Can you tell me how old you are?" she asked me.

"I will be five, September 13th," I told her.

"Well you are very smart for you age. I am going to be teaching the letters, numbers, colors and stuff like that. So you may know them but you will have to re-learn them with the class. Does anyone else know there letters and numbers?" Mrs. Bells asked the class.

The only other person so raise their hand was Angela. She is just as smart as I am. Then Mrs. Bells asked Angela the same questions as she did me and smiled.

"Well class, looks like I am going to have two helpers this year," Mrs. Bells told the class.

Me and Ange just looked at each other and smiled. School was getting fun and then it was time for lunch. Me and Ange started to walk out of the room when I felt someone put their arm around me. I looked over and saw it was Mike. I shook him off and he just smiled. I looked at Jess and she gave me a go to hell look. Me and Ange walked to the lunch room together. When we walked in I saw my family then smiling at us. I ran up to Edward and he picked me up.

"Hey kiddo, how is school so far?" he asked me.

"Well, it was going good till my two least fave people showed up in my class," I told him.

I then saw him and the rest look and they saw Mike and Jess walking in. I heard Edward starting to growl and I just put my finger on his lips.

"I thought they did not start till next year. What happened?" Edward asked.

"Edward I did not want to tell you but I saw that they are old enough to start," I heard Alice tell Edward.

Just then Jess and Mike came up to us.

"So what are you big kids doing here?" she asked.

"We are here to have lunch with Bella and Angela," Edward told them.

They just walked away. Then we all go in line and grabbed our trays and we found a place for us to sit at. We all sat down and the other kids just looked at us. Me and Ange blushed the others just laughed. We ate, well when I say we me and Ange ate while the others played with their food talking to me and Ange. Then it was time for us to go back to class. We got hugs from everyone and they left to go back to the big kids school and we walked back to our class. We took our seats and started to learn again.

Well after a bit it was time for us to go home. I gather up my stuff that I made today and put it all in my backpack. Then I saw Edward waiting for me at the door. He smiled really big at me then. I gave Ange a hug and told her I would see her tomorrow then I started to walk up to Edward. I saw Jess was walking up to him also. She tried to hug his leg but he moved out of the way and she just smiled at me. I walked up to him and he reached for me so I put my arms up and he picked me up. We started to walk out when the teacher stopped us.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you Sir?" she asked Edward.

He walked back into the room with me and smiled.

"Yes, how may I help you Mrs. Bells?" he asked her.

"Well I wanted to say that you have a very smart daughter. I am going to talk to some people and see if we can start to teach her and her friend Angela higher stuff. The stuff I am teaching they are to advanced for. I wander if that is okay with you?" she asked Edward.

He laughed and I smiled at her.

"First Mrs. Bells, this is my little sister and you will have to call our parents to ask them about that," Edward told her.

She blushed and we smiled.

"I am sorry, I just thought. Okay I will give your parents a call and see what they say," Mrs. Bells told us.

She then let us go. Edward put me down and we walked out of the room. The hall was clearing out and we walked to his car. He helped me in and then we were off. Alice gave me hug before Edward put me. Then we were off for home. I felt so tired and then I fell asleep.

I woke a little when I felt myself moving and I saw that I was home. I looked and saw that it was Em carrying me and he smiled. We all walked in and mom greeted us with hugs. She took me from Em and held me.

"Bella honey, how was your first day of school?" she asked me.

I told her about my day and she just smiled really big until I told her that Mike and Jess were in school with me. Then her phone rang and she put me down. I took my backpack off and started to take my stuff out of it. I handed it to mom while she talked on the phone. She smiled then walked into the kitchen to fix me some dinner. I sat on the couch and started to watch TV. I guess I fell asleep again because I was being shook. I looked and saw that it was Jasper waking me up. He smiled at me and then I heard mom call me into the kitchen. I got up and stretched then walked into the kitchen where mom Rose was sitting at the table. I sat next to her and then mom placed a plate in front of me. I started to eat then.

I got done eating and we all went into the living room. I sat on Edward's lap and we watched a movie. Then dad came home and I ran up to him when he walked in. He asked me how my day was and I told him everything and then mom told him that she talked to my teacher. I started to watch TV again when they started to talk about that. Not to long and it was time for bath and bed. Mom Rose helped me bathe and then Edward came in to read to me. I fell asleep to him reading me.

Well peeps, what do y'all think? I hope I did it good. Thanks for reading and being there for me. You all are the most wonderful fans and readers I can ask for. Thanks again. JenCullen28.


	18. The Weekend

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for y'all. I am so glad that this story is doing so good. Thanks to everyone for reading and telling me how much you like it. So here is another chapter for y'all. Enjoy. JenCullen28.

Chapter 17: The Weekend

Bella's P.O.V.

Well I have been in school for a week and, I love it very much. Me and Ange are in advance class that they made for us. Its kinda hard but I love it. We are still in the same class but we have different work from the other kids. I have home work but I was told I did not have to do it till Sunday and for me to just enjoy Saturday. Its getting close to my birthday and I can't wait, I will be turning five. I have been thinking about my family since they told me that they were vampires. When I am a little older I am going to ask what it takes to become a vampire and hope I can join my family. I mean I get older and they stay the way they do without changing. I think it would be cool to be like them. But like I said I will wait. Today the whole family is going to hang out together. Not sure yet what we are going to do today but I guess I will found out.

I am in my room still just laying in bed reading a book when there was a light knock on my door. I sat up and smiled.

"Come in please," I called to who ever it was.

Just then my door opened and Edward stuck his head in and gave me a smile that made my heart do weird things. I just dismissed it and smiled at my bested friend in the world.

"Good morning Edward, what can I do for you?" I asked and blushed.

He came in then and sat at the end of my bed and smiled.

"Good morning Bella, I was checking to see if you were awake. The family is waiting for you to wake up so we can get on with the day," he told me.

"Well I'm awake as you can see. What are we doing today?" I asked him.

"That is for us to know and for you to find out," he told me with a smile.

I stuck my tongue at him and he just laughed. I started to get up and he picked me up and put me on his shoulders and he walked out of the room with me. He had to duck so not to hit my head on the door frame and then we were in the living room in a split second. I laughed so hard that I had tears in my eyes. He stopped in front of mom Rose and she reached for me. I let her take me off of his shoulders and she gave me a hug.

"Good morning Bella," everyone told me.

I blushed a deep red and smiled at my family.

"Good morning everyone. So what are we doing today?" I asked them.

I looked at mom Rose and she smiled at me.

"That is for us to know and for you to find out," she told me with a big smile.

I just folded my arms across my chest and started to pout. That sometimes works but not today. Then my mom Es came up to me and mom Rose.

"So Bella, what do you feel like for breakfast?" she asked me.

"I would love to have donuts, if that is okay?" I asked.

"Well honey, you know that's not a good breakfast food but since you did really good in school this week I will make you homemade donuts," mom Es told me.

I smiled and clapped while she took off into the kitchen. I got off of mom Rose and walked up to Jazz. I smiled and he reached for me and sat me in his lap. I smiled and was happy that he was holding me. I leaned against his chest while we watched some cartoons. Then mom called me to the dining room and I gave him a kiss on the cheek and started to walk into the dining room, but me being me I tripped and was caught before I fell on my face. I looked and saw that it was Edward that caught me. I smiled then blushed. He carried me into the dining room then and sat me down. Mom came in then with a plate that had four donuts and donuts holes glazed in sugar and chocolate. She then sat a big glass of milk in front of me. I smiled really big at her and started to eat. I got done and was very happy. I then looked at Edward who waited for me to eat.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Its almost 10 am honey. You need to get ready for the day so we all can start the day with you," he told me.

He then helped me down and we walked into the living room. Mom Rose picked me and hugged me again. Then her and Alice ran me upstairs to get me ready. When they were done I was wearing a long sleeve that was a dark purple and a pair of jeans that had little flowers on them. My hair was up in a pony tail and curled. I smiled when I saw myself and told them thank you. We then walked downstairs where everyone was waiting. I walked up to Edward and raised my hands up for him to pick me up. He reached down and picked me and we all took out the door at vampire speed. I loved it going that fast. I was then being placed into his car with mom and dad getting in also. I saw mom Rose, Alice, Em and Jazz getting into mom Rose's car. Then we were off to who knows where.

We were in the car for awhile and then we pulled into a parking lot with a really big store. Everyone got out and I saw the store. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me.

"Bella, this store is called IKEA and you get to pick out new stuff for your room. See your getting to big for the tot bed and you need new stuff," Edward told me.

So we all walked in and started to look around. We were there for awhile and then I was pushed from behind and I turned to see who pushed me. When I saw Jess I gave her a look that made her step back. I then saw her mom talking to my Es. I then looked at her again, I let go of Edward hand and faced Jess.

"Why did you push me Jess?" I asked her.

"One your holding my boyfriend hand and two you and Ange are smarty pants. Mike don't like me much anymore since you came to town. You just need to leave so I can have Mike back and stay away from Edward," she told me.

I felt tears starting to fall from her mean words then I got mad.

"For your information Jess, Edward is not your boyfriend. Two its not my fault that Mike don't like you much. And I am not going to leave till the summer so just stay away from me or you will get in trouble. Edward is mine so you stay away from him, you hear me mean girl," I told her and then the tears started to fall.

Jess mom heard what was going on and she started to talk to Jess.

"Young lady, you tell Bella that your sorry or you will get a spanking and grounded from your toys," her mom told her.

She looked at me in Edward's arm.

"I am sorry Bella for being mean to you," she told me.

I just nodded my head and then they walked away. I hid my face in Edward's neck and cried. Edward is mine and no one else and I have a feeling that school is going to get more complicated. He rubbed my back till I looked at him and everyone else.

"Bella honey, are you okay sweetheart?" mom Es asked me.

"Yeah, I will be okay. Can we get back to shopping?" I asked them.

Edward put me down and we started to look for stuff for my room. We were there till one and my tummy started to growl and everyone started to laugh. We all went to the front and go checked out and dad talked to the lady about them delivering the stuff to our home. Then we left. We got home about 1:30pm or that is what Edward told me. Mom Rose fixed me some lunch and I sat and ate. Then when I got done I started to feel really tired. I walked into the living room where Edward was reading a book. I climbed into his lap and he started to read to me. I feel asleep not long after he started to read. When I woke up from my nap I looked around and saw that I was in my room with my new stuff in it. I got up and started to look around and smiled really big. I walked out of my room and downstairs to see what time it was and where everyone else was.

I walked to the back door and saw that they were all in the pool having fun. I walked into the room where the pool was and smiled.

"Hey guys, can I play?" I asked.

And before anyone could say yes I was being grabbed and then thrown into the pool into the waiting arms of Alice. She caught me before I got wet and we all looked at Em. He was laughing really hard till he saw the look on Alice's face.

"Emmett Cullen, if you ever do that again, you will wish you were never born," Alice growled at him.

It was funny to see Em run and hide behind mom Rose. Alice ran at vampire speed up to my room to change into my swim suite. I got changed and she again ran me at a fast speed and jumped into the water with me. We went under water for a second and came back up. I laughed so hard. Edward swim up to me and I reached for him. He then started to teach me how to swim. I was doing good but if I stop then I would sink. That is why I still needed help. After awhile of playing in the pool and my skin looking like a prune it was time to get out. Mom Es, got me back into my clothes and we all got in the cars again. I asked where we were going but no one would tell me. So when we pulled up in front of the movie theater I started to clap. I love movies a lot.

Mom Rose got me out and we all walked into the movie theater. They were looking to see what we could watch and I saw what I wanted to see. Alvin and the Chipmunks chipped wrecked. I told them and everyone said OK. So mom and dad bought the tickets along with some popcorn and a drink for me. We walked into the theater then and took our seats. I started to eat on my popcorn then after the other previews were over the movies started.

Edward's P.O.V

We were watching the movie and it was okay and I looked at Bella and smiled when I saw that half way though the movie she fell asleep. Then I started to think about what she said to Jess. That I was hers. I just smiled and went back to watching the movie. After the movie was over I carefully picked Bella up and we walked out. It was after 10pm and I loaded her into my car along with mom and dad. It was getting cold outside so I took my jacket out and placed it over her. Then we were off to the house. We got home and I let mom get Bella out. But before we got to the house we all stopped because there was vampires around. They seemed that they were gone. Mom, Rose, and Alice stayed outside while us guys looked around the house.

When we got into the house we saw that the house was a big mess. I went up to Bella's room and it was okay and the same with the other rooms. We all walked out of the house and told the ladies what the house looked like. We all then walked in and when we closed the door there was a note pinned to the other side of the door. Dad grabbed it and we all sat down. Mom still had a sleeping Bella in her arms. Dad then started to read it.

"Dear Cullen Family, we know you are caring for a human and by the ways it looks a human girl. If you want her to be safe you must do what we say or get killed. Now what we want is the human girl. She will be protected and when she gets older we will change her and she will be a wonder powerful vampire. So you all talk about what I just said and if you don't comply with my demand we will go to the Voturi. Me and my coven will be back around noon tomorrow, Yours truly James, Victoria and Laurent

I felt my body go still and I was very upset with them. I looked at the family who looked just liked I did. I was so mad that I felt my eyes go from gold to black.

"Who the hell are these vampire?" I asked though my teeth.

"I am not sure Edward, but we will not let them have Bella. Nor will the Voturi step in. That is all we need is for to fight them. You all know I don't like to fight but to protect everyone here we will have to dismantle them so we can be safe again. Alice do you see anything happening?" I asked her.

She got the blank look in her face while she searched for the future. She came back and smiled.

"I see us defeating them and Bella being good," she told us.

We all felt better but I would feel much better if I stayed in her room to watch her. So I took her from mom when Bella opened her eyes some, smiled and went back to sleep. I carried her into her room and changed her the I laid her in bed and covered her up. I then sat in the rocking chair and started to hum her song.

Well peeps, what did y'all think? I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	19. Trouble

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for y'all. I hope you like it. Its going to be suspenseful so enjoy. Thanks for reading and fanning me.

Chapter 18: Trouble

Edward's P.O.V.

Well today is Sunday and we are waiting for this coven of vampires to come to our house. They broke in and messed the living room up and we cleaned it. We are wondering why they wanted Bella but I tell you this they will not have her. If they come near her they will lose something or even their lives. Bella is ours and no one will have her. We have kept her a secret for five years and we are going to keep her a secret for a long time. So Bella is in her room with mom while we wait for our guest. I was 11:30am and Alice said that they will be here right at noon. So we were waiting. I went to check on mom and Bella. I walked into her room and saw her and mom playing tea party.

"Hey Bella and mom. What are you to doing?" I asked with a forced smile.

"Me and mommy are playing tea party. You want to join us?" she asked me.

So I walked over to her and mom and sat on the floor so I would not break her chair. I grabbed a tea cup and she gave me a plate. Then she got up and walked into her closet. She came out carrying a pink boa and A pink hat and put them on me. Mom laughed and Bella just smiled.

"I will be right back," she told us.

Then she left the room. I was trying to see though the others minds what she was doing but I guess she said to block me because I could not read their minds. They were either singing a song or thinking something that I did not want to see. I gave mom a sad smile and she patted my hand. Then the door opened up and the rest of the family came in with video cameras or cameras and started to take pics of me wearing that stuff. I smiled really big for them and then I grabbed Bella and they took more pics. While we were goofing off I looked at Alice and she started to have a vision. I was seeing what she was seeing.

Vision: The three are walking up our driveway and then they were at the door and knocking. I see dad getting the door and then they grabbed him by the neck and held him. Then it went blank.

Me and Alice came back and just looked at everyone.

"Mom and Bella, you two stay up here and we will come and get you when our guest leave," I told them.

Mom gave us all hugs and Bella did the same thing. Then the rest of us went downstairs.

"Dad, here is what we are going to do. We are going to let Emmett answer the door because me and Alice saw that James will grab you by the neck right when you open the door. They will be here in about two minutes so lets get ready for them to fight," I told them.

We were all in the living room when there was a knock on the door. I saw dad nod to Em and we walked behind him to the door. Just then I heard one of them say, grab the leader by the neck when they open the door. We got ready and then Em opened the door and before the guy could grab Em by the neck Em grabbed him by the neck and the rest of us grabbed the other two. We pulled them into the living room. We sat all three on the couch and they were growling at us.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. And this is my family that you have threaten. Please stop growling before you scare my daughter Bella," Dad told them.

"That is what we are here for, your daughter Bella. She smells so good but we want to keep her and change her when she gets older. So if you give her to us we will leave you all a lone," James told us.

I could tell he was the leader and I could tell that the black guy was Laurent and he did not want nothing to do with this. I looked at him.

"Laurent, if you do not want to do this then please stand with us," I told him.

He looked at James and Victoria then at us.

"James and Victoria, I told you that this would not work. I am tired of your games so I am going to stand with the Cullen's. I want to know about their lives and if they will have me I would like to join them," Laurent told them the stood up with us.

James and Victoria looked at each other then they started to attack us. Me and dad grabbed Victoria and Emmett and Jasper grabbed James.

"If you will not give us the girl we will go to the Volturi and tell them that you all have a human as a pet and she knows the secret," Victoria said though her teeth.

"We are not going to give you the girl and you will not tell the Volturi about her. I hate to do this but you two will not leave this house alive," Dad told them.

Then Rose took dads place and we walked them outside. We saw dad nod his head and then both James and Victoria were in pieces on the ground. Me and Jasper grabbed lighters out of our pockets and set them on fire. We watched them burn then we turned to Laurent. He smiled at us and we all walked in except Em to talk to him. Emmett was watching the fire so it did not spread. We walked in and Laurent sat on the couch. Dad stood in front of him.

"Okay, Laurent if you want to join our life style you will have to control your thirst around Bella and the other humans. We only drink from animals, that is how we are able to live among the humans. So if we introduce you to Bella will you be able to control yourself?" Dad asked him.

"I would love to thank you all for not killing me. I drank before we came here so I am under control. I will not hurt the young one. I don't like killing humans," he told us.

"Okay, I will bring her down with our mom and if you try anything you will die," I told him though my teeth.

He shook his head yes and then I took off upstairs. I walked into Bella room and her and mom were watching a movie. They smiled at us.

"Okay Bella, we have a friend downstairs that would like to meet you. He is not like us yet but he will not hurt you. His name is Laurent and his eyes are not gold like ours they are red but don't be scared of him. Are you ready to meet our new friend?" I asked

She nodded her head and raised her hands up for me to pick her up. So I picked her up and mom stepped in front of us and walked out of the room. Mom walked in front of us and we made it to the living room. Bella hid her face and Laurent smiled at her. He got up slowly and walked up to me. I was listing to his mind and he had good thoughts. He looked at me and I nodded. He tapped Bella on the back and she turned to him and smiled. She looked at me then.

"Can he hold me if he wants?" she asked me.

I looked at Laurent and he nodded. So he reached for her and she went to him. We all stood really close to him just in case. He gave Bella a really big smile.

"Hello Bella, I am sorry for my other friends. They can not hurt you now and I will not hurt you. I want to be like your family. Would you like me to be an uncle to you?" he asked her.

"Hello Laurent, I hope you can be good and join us. I would like to have you as an uncle. Do you like to play tea party?" she asked him.

Then we all sat and watch Bella and Laurent talk for a long time. It was getting late, mom fixed Bella some diner and we all talked to Laurent. We found out that he was 300 years old and did not know that there was another way to live. He wants to go hunting when Bella is in bed asleep. They started to talk again. It was going on 9pm when Bella fell asleep in Laurent arms. I let him get up and we both went to Bella's room where I changed her into her night clothes without waking her up and Laurent put her to bed. He covered her up and smiled.

"I know I just met you all but this little girl has already got me wrapped around her little pinky. Lets go, I am getting thirsty, she has a very powerful scent. How do you all even manage being around her?" Laurent asked.

"It's very hard but we have had her since she was born. Its really hard for me because she is my singer but I don't want to hurt her so I control myself. Jasper has troubles also but he is managing. Lets get the other guys and go on your first animal hunt," I told him.

We left her room and walked downstairs where my brothers and dad was waiting for us. We gave the girls hugs then we left to go hunting.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. Sorry for it being short but the next chapter will be longer. Please tell me what you think of it. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	20. Turning 5 Pt1

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for y'all. I will try to update on my husbands computer till my moms computer is fixed. But only when I am off from work and so this may be the last one till after Christmas. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.

Chapter 19: Turning 5 Pt.1

Edward's P.O.V.

Its been a little over a month since the fight with James and Victoria. Laurent has been living with us since then and have been doing good. His eyes are an odd color of red/gold. They would have been more gold but he slipped up about three weeks ago. He had not hunted in over a week and got thirsty and killed a homeless man. He felt bad for doing it and dad talked to him. He has been doing better but he has to hunt twice a week to keep him in control. Now to Bella. She is going to be five in a week. Alice being Alice is throwing a surprise birthday party. She has been warned tho not to make it all pink. Bella hates pink with a passion. So the party is going to be Disney Princesses in purple and blue. I am sitting and watching Em and Jazz play a game when I heard Bella starting to cry. I got up to go see what was wrong. When I got to her room mom, Rose and Alice were in there with her.

"Bella honey, it will be okay. Ange will be there. You won't have to be alone and well be at school tomorrow," Rose told her.

Bella saw me then and ran up to me and started to cry on my leg, so I reached down and picked her up where she hid her face in my neck still crying. I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"Bella honey, why are you crying?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled a little.

"As you know the sun is shinning and everyone is staying home except me. Both moms tell me that I have to go to school. But I don't want to have to handle Mike and Jess by myself. I know I will have Ange but I will miss you all," Bella told me while still crying.

We all laughed a little. She hid her face again.

"Bella, you have to go to school because we all have to go hunting so we don't hurt you," I lied to her.

She raised her head and looked at us in the eyes and smiled. Our eyes were a dark gold so she believed us.

"Okay, but if they mess with me to much I will call one of you to come and get me," she said with tears in her eyes.

I kissed her head and put her down. I walked downstairs and saw that Bella is going to be a little late. So I went to the kitchen to find something for Bella to eat. I found some fruit and made her a fruit sack. I walked out of the kitchen and saw that she was about to walk out the door with mom and I had to stop them.

"Wait a minute," I called. Bella here is a bag of fruit for you to snack on while on the way to school. You did not eat so I fixed you that," I told her with a smile.

She grabbed it from me and hugged me then they left. I looked at Alice who was now sitting on Jasper and she nodded her head. I was wondering if mom was going to be okay taking Bella to school. I sat back down and smiled. I was in a good mood today. I wanted to find Bella another charm that had the number five on it to go with the rest of her charms. Bella had to get another charm bracelet because her other one was full of charms. I also made her another CD of my music that I play. She listen to them at night to help her sleep. The others got her some toys and stuff for her room. Now all we had to do was sit around till the sun goes away. As I was sitting there thinking I was pulled into a vision by Alice.

Vision: I see the sun going to be hid behind the clouds soon then we were pulled into another one. I see Bella but she is in a dark room. I am looking to see if I could see where she is but all I saw was that Bella was crying and bleeding from a gash on her forehead. Then we saw that she was changed to a wall. She looked broken and so sad. I looked at her and saw that she was way older maybe 15 or 16. Then the vision ended.

I fell to the floor in pain from seeing Bella in pain. I was dry sobbing and holding my head because it hurt to see her like that. I felt someone hand on my shoulder and started to feel calmer. I did not look to see who it was at first but I knew it was Jasper. I took my hands away from my head and looked at Jasper but all I saw was Alice. She was being held by Jasper dry sobbing really hard while he was trying to calm me down also. I looked to my right and saw that dad, mom, Laurent, Rose, and Em were sitting in the floor with us looking worried. I could not talk yet. I sat up and put my head in my hands and then I felt myself being pulled into someone. I looked and saw that mom has pulled me onto her lap and was holding me while Jasper was sending strong calming waves to me and Alice.

I started to feel better thanks to my brother and looked at the family. I told them what we saw and they were all mad and sad.

"Who the hell could do something like that to our Bella?" Em asked.

"I am not sure Emmett but I tell you this that will never happen to her. I will not let it happen and I know you all wont either. I just wished I knew who it was and we can do something before that vision could come true," I told them.

"That vision will not happen. I am not sure how we can stop it tho. Alice just keep an eye on the future and see if you get anything between now and then," Dad told her.

"I will dad. I am trying to look now but all I keep getting is the same images and I can see that it is hurting Edward more so later I am going to look when he is not around," Alice told us.

"Okay guys, the sun is going behind the clouds now so we better get going doing some shopping for Bella," I told them all. Also, when Bella gets home everyone try to act normal. We don't need her to worrying about us till she is that age," I told them.

Then we all started to get moving. Alice checked the future again to make sure the sun I staying hid and it was so we all got into two cars and left for Seattle. I was driving my car with Alice, Jasper and Laurent and it happen so fast I was not ready for it. Alice was pulled into another vision and well I was to. I felt the car starting to swerve but the vision was so strong and I felt the car stop.

Vision: Bella is in the same room but she looks different. She is still changed to the wall but by many changes not just the two. We looked to see if we knew anything in that room then there was light and we looked and all we saw was a shadow of someone. Then we looked at Bella and she was fighting against the chains and then we saw her eyes. They were blood red and she looked crazed. Then the vision ended.

Me and Alice came back and I started to dry sob again along with Alice again. I looked around and saw that I was in the seat next to Laurent who was driving. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Is everyone okay? That vision was so strong I had no control. How long were we out?" I asked.

"First, dad called and we told him that you two were pulled into another vision and he wants to know what it was about. Now when you were pulled into Alice's vision you almost hit another car but Laurent grabbed the wheel and pulled us off the road so not to wreck. We tried shaking you two but nothing brought you back. So me and Laurent moved you to this seat and he started to drive. Y'all two were gone for about 20 minutes," Jasper told us.

We made it to the mall where the rest joined us and me and Alice told them about the new vision. Something is telling me that I knew that person that opened the door but I just can't put my finger on it. After we told them we all walked into the mall to shop for Bella. We got in there and I looked at Laurent.

"Now Laurent, are you in total control or do you need to stay in the car?" I asked him.

"No Edward, I am just fine. But someone stay with me just in case tho," he told me.

"Well you can come with me then," I told him.

The we all went our own ways. Me and Laurent went to three different stores then my last store was the jewelery store. I started to look at there charms and could not find what I was looking for. So I settled on a purple rose with a diamond in the middle of it. I then saw Laurent pick out on also. It was a yellow rose with a diamond in the middle. He told me it was a sign for friendship. We bought the charms then went looking for mom and dad. We found them in a toy store. We showed them what we got Bella and they loved it. Not only did we get her the charms but I got her some Kid Bop CD's and some kid games for the WII. We walked around with mom and dad till they were done then Jasper and Alice found us and we found Rose and Emmett. I looked at the time and it was 2:30 and Bella will be getting out at 3:15pm so we had to leave. It took both cars to hold all the stuff that everyone got Bella. I let Laurent drive because I did not want to be pulled into another vision again. We left and I thought about Bella and how she is going to love everything.

We got home by 3pm and I told them that I will go get her. So after getting everything out and into the rooms I left. I pulled up in the line of cars to get Bella. I waited and then the bell rang and kids started to come out. I saw Bella and I got out to get her. When I walked up to her Jess saw me and ran up to us.

"Oh Edward, we missed you at school today. Are you okay? Bella said that you all had things to do and I was making sure she did not lie to me. Your my friend and I wanted to make sure you were okay," Jess told me.

I heard her thoughts when she said friend and she thought boyfriend.

"I am okay Jess, thanks. Bella told you right that we had to get somethings done that is why we were not here today. But we will be here tomorrow," I told her as nice as I could.

She smiled, gave my leg a hug and took off to find her mom. I had a shiver go though me and then I looked at Bella and she looked sad. I grabbed her hand and we started to walk to the car. I helped her in and then I got in, then we were off for home.

"Bella honey, why did you look sad back there?" I asked her.

"Oh its nothing. Its just Jess likes you a lot and she keeps telling people that you two are boyfriend and girlfriend. Is that true?" Bella asked me with tears in her eyes.

I just laughed at how she looked and then I smiled.

"Bella honey, Jess is not my girlfriend and never will be my girlfriend. You are the only girl in my life," I told her.

Her face lit up then and we both laughed. We were home in no time and I let Bella out and she took off running and you know Bella she tripped and fell before I could get to her. I was next to her in no time and she was crying. I looked at her and yelled for dad. He came running out along with the rest and asked what happened. I told him and we both looked her over. We then saw the cut on her hand and her wrist looked broke.

"Jasper and Laurent, please don't breath. Get away from us before you two lose control," I told them.

They took off along with Em and Rose. I then picked up a crying Bella and carried her into the house and upstairs to dads office. I sat down and had her in my lap while dad looked at her right hand and wrist.

"I am sorry Bella, but you need stitches and an x-ray. So me and Edward are taking you to the ER so I can fix you right up," dad told her.

I got up and Bella held onto me for dear life. Mom and Alice stayed while me and dad took off to the ER with Bella. We got there and I carried her in and the nurse saw us.

"Oh Bella honey, what happened?" she asked.

"She fell and she needs stitches and an x-ray of her right hand," dad told the lady.

We then went to the ER and I sat Bella down on a bed. Then dad looked at her hand very carefully.

"Okay Bella, I am so sorry but I need to clean that cut and stitch it up then I need to check your wrist. I believe it may be broken," dad told her.

She started to cry because she knew she would be getting shots and she hates needles with a passion. I then put her in my lap while dad started to clean the cut. She had a deep cut on her hand. After he cleaned it I was watching her wrist and it started to turn black and blue and swelling big time.

"Okay Bella, turn your head and be as still as you can," dad told her.

She looked at me and I started to make faces at her. When dad gave her the first shot she made a face but did not cry. We made faces at each other and then dad was done.

"There you go honey, now I am going to see if the x-ray is free," dad told us.

"Edward, my wrist is hurting," she told me.

"I know honey, I am sorry. But dad will take a look at it and see what we need to do for it," I told her.

I pulled her closer to me and she was crying softly. I wiped away her tears when dad came back.

"Lets go and check your wrist," dad told her.

I carried her while I followed dad to the x-ray room. I laid Bella on the hard table and dad did the rest. I had to step out of the room, rules you know. 20 minutes later dad told me to come in. I came in and Bella was crying hard. So I picked her up and sat in a chair that was in the room and we waited till the x-ray developed. They were done and we walked back to the ER and I sat on the bed. Dad put the pics on the lighted wall and we looked at it. Sure enough Bella did break her wrist. It was broken in three places and I just shook my head.

"Well Bella, you did break your wrist and bad. Honey, I am going to give you something to calm you down and make you sleepy because I need to pull on your wrist and line it up or it will not heal right. So I will be back with the medicine and stuff to make you a purple cast," dad told her.

She just looked at me and we started to play again. Dad was back in no time with the stuff he needed.

"Okay, Edward hold her tight because I need to give her two shots. One is for pain and the other is to make her sleepy," dad told me.

So I made Bella look at me and made faces again while dad gave her two shots. She made faces but did not cry again.

"Okay, don't move Bella. I am going to pull so be ready for a crack sound," dad told her.

I held her and her arm while dad started to pull. Then we heard it, the loud crack of her wrist going back into place. She just smiled sleepy and fell asleep in my arm. Dad put a purple cast half way up her arm and he was done. He took her to the x-ray room again to make sure it placed right and it did then we were off for home. We got home and it was 6pm and mom had Bella super ready. I tired to wake her but she was still a sleep because of the medicine. So we waited a bit and she was still out. Alice looked into the future and saw that she will be sleeping the rest of the night so mom put the food up. Rose took Bella from me and her and Alice took her upstairs to get her ready for bed. When they were done they came back down.

"Alice did you have any more vision while we were gone?" I asked her.

"No, I am sorry Edward. Who wants to go hunt with me and Jasper?" she asked.

Everyone raised their hands except mom and dad. So we told them that we will be back before Bella wakes then we all took off out the back door. I was thinking about the vision and trying to see if I knew that person that we could not make out.

Well peeps, here you go. Sorry for the long wait but here it is. Thanks for reading and please vote. Thanks again, JenCullen28.


	21. Turning 5 Pt2

Hey peeps, thanks for all the wonderful comments; I loved them all. I hoped that everyone had a wonderful Christmas. I did, I ate to much but other than that I had a wonderful time. Anyways, here is another chapter for everyone.

Chapter 20: Turning 5 Pt.2

Edward's P.O.V

Well today is Bella's birthday. The Denali family is here with us again. We have not seen them since Bella turned one so its very nice to see them again. They showed up two days ago and when Bella saw Kate, Carmen and Eleazar she gave them all hugs. It still scare me when she touches Kate but nothing happens and I can take a deep breath. Then when Kate saw Laurent you could see that it was love a first sight. They have been talking non-stop since then. I have a feeling that when Kate and then leave Laurent will be going with them. Anyways, Bella are is healing slowly but it is healing. When Kate saw Bella's arm she was worried. Bella told her what happened and she just laughed. Anyways, Bella don't know that she is having a surprise birthday party. So me, Laurent and the Denali's are taking her to the park while the rest are going to set up the back yard. The party is a 1 pm and its 7 am right now. So I am going to get ready for the day while Rose and mom wake Bella up.

"Edward, can we talk to you for a minute?" Kate, Carmen and Eleazar asked me.

"Yeah, what is it that you need to talk about?" I asked them.

"We have nothing for Bella and we wanted to know if we could stop at a toy store and get her a gift card? We were thinking and we are going to make it for $500. Is that to much?" Kate asked me.

"Well that is a little to much but we will teach her how to use money. So ask mom and dad and see what they will say," I told them.

They smiled at me and I took off upstairs to get ready. When I got in there Alice was sitting on my bed rubbing her temples. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Alice what is wrong?" I asked her.

"Edward, I have been trying to see anymore from the vision but I keep getting the same images. I did get one thing but it don't help me much," Alice told me.

Then I was brought into a vision.

Vision: Bella is still changed to the wall crying and looking thin. Then the door opened and the same shadow was looking in the room. Then there is a light and it showed the shadow just a bit and they had blond hair. Then the vision ended.

I sat there feeling sad and hurt that I had to see Bella like that again but now we have a bit more to the vision. I was thinking about all the blond hair people I have met. Then I was being shook. I looked at Alice and she smiled.

"Edward, just think about Bella today. Then later when she is in bed we can tell the family and see what they might think. So you get ready, Bella is eating breakfast and tell the Denali's that it will be okay to get Bella that gift card," Alice told me.

I told her thank you and she left my room. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I know a big difference in what I wear but we are going to the park and I don't want to mess up my nice clothes. I got done and walked downstairs where everyone was except mom and Bella, they were in the kitchen. I sat down next to Rose and she poked me in the ribs. I just smiled at her and then Bella came into the living room with a big smile on her face. She came to me and I placed her in my lap.

"Guess what Edward?" She asked me.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked her.

"I am 5 today," she told me. What are we going to do today?" she asked me.

"I know you are 5 today. You will see what we are doing here soon. Get ready and we will leave," I told her.

She got off my lap and walked up to Rose and grabbed her hand then she walked up to Kate while pulling Rose with her and grabbed Kate's hand.

"Mommy Rose and Aunt Kate, can you two help me get dressed?" She asked them.

They smiled at her and then Kate picked her up and they took off up the stairs at vampire speed.

"Carmen and Eleazar, Alice said that it would be okay for you all to get that gift card," I told them.

Mom and dad looked at us then.

"What gift card are you talking about?" dad asked.

"Oh, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar are wanting to get Bella a $500 gift card at the Toy Store. Alice saw that it would be okay with you two. We will teach her how to use the money and not go overboard," I told them.

Just then Rose, Kate and Bella were coming downstairs. Bella was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She saw me and smiled really big.

"Edward, I don't believe I have see you wearing clothes like that," Bella told me.

"Well we are going to the park and I did not want to get my nice clothes dirty while playing with you at the park," I told her.

Then it hit me what I just said. I hit my head and smiled at her.

"Were going to the park? That is awesome. Can we go now please, please," she said jumping up and down.

We all was laughing at her and she turned a bright red. She came up to me and hid behind my leg hiding her face. I turned around and picked her up and she hid her face in my neck. Everyone stopped laughing. She came out from hiding and smiled at everyone.

"Are you ready to go honey? We have to make a stop before we go," I told her.

"Yes please. Wait who is all going?" she asked.

"You, me, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar," I told her.

"Oh what are the rest going to do?" she asked.

"Honey, we have somethings to do around the house so we will see you when you get back here," dad told her.

She nodded and then us five walked out into the garage and got in my car. Kate sat in front while the others sat in the back. Then we were off. I grabbed a blindfold before I left the house so I could put it on Bella for when we make our way to the park. We were half way to the Toy Store and I grabbed the blindfold from Kate who had it hid and handed it Carmen. I looked at Bella and she had a funny face.

"Bella honey, you have to wear that for just a bit until Kate and Carmen run into a place then you can take it off and we will head to the park," I told her.

She nodded and Carmen put it on her. I saw Kate turn around and take a quick pic with her phone and I smiled. I read her mind then because she was talking to me though it.

"Edward, I am going to put a boarder on it and send it to your family," Kate thought to me.

I nodded my head and then pulled up into the parking lot. Kate and Carmen got out and went into the store. We sat there and was listing to music when they returned. They got in and I pulled out before Carmen took the blindfold off. We were safely away from the store and then Carmen took off the blindfold and Bella laughed. I then pulled up into the park entrance and was stopped by some cops. I rolled down my window and my phone rang. I handed my phone to Kate so I could talk to the officer.

"I am sorry but the park is closed. There has been a bad fire and well I can't go into detail. So please turn around and leave," the officer told me.

I nodded at him and put my window back up and turned around. I looked at Kate then and she was talking to Alice. I read that officer mind and what he did not say out loud was that there were some people burned to death. I just shook my head and then I pulled up into a store parking lot and parked till we were told what to do. Bella looked sad and I reached back.

"Bella honey, it will be okay. We will find something else to do so just wait a moment," I told her.

She just nodded her little head and smiled. Then Kate got off the phone with Alice and smiled.

"Okay Edward, Alice told me to tell you that we could take her to the one in Seattle and that we will be okay on time," Alice told me.

I nodded and then we were off again. It took us no time to get to the park in Seattle. I found a parking spot in front of the play ground. We all got out and I put Bella on my shoulders. Kate grabbed the other stuff out along with Eleazar then we found a place on the ground next to the play ground and put the blankets down. As we were getting stuff set up Bella went to the play ground and started to play on the swings. We got done and I went to go push Bella but I saw that a boy about her age was doing it. I was a little upset but I got over it. I sat on the blanket with Kate and the others and started to talk to them.

Bella's P.O.V.

Here we are at the park in Seattle and its a very pretty day. The sun is not shinning but its still very pretty. I went to the swings while everyone else was setting stuff up. I started to swing but I was having troubles but then I felt someone hands on my back swinging me. I looked behind me and a boy with dark brown hair maybe my age was pushing me. He smiled at me and I smiled at him. He was pushing me for a bit and I was done. I got off and looked at the boy.

"Thank you for pushing me. My name is Bella Hale. What is your name?" I asked him.

"You are welcome. My name is Maurice Noel Pascal but you can call me Morris. It is very nice to meet you. I am here visiting some family, I am from Paris, France. Would you like to play?" He asked me.

"Yeah but I am here with my family and they like to play to. So let me introduce you then we all can play," I told him.

I grabbed his hand and smiled then I pulled him with me over to Edward and the others.

"Edward, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar this is Maurice and he is from France. He wants to play with us. Is that okay?" I asked them.

The other nodded but when I looked at Edward he was frowning. When he saw me looking at him he smiled.

"Well what would you like to play?" Kate asked me.

"Lets play hid and seek," I told them.

They all nodded and got up. Edward was first and I looked at him.

"Edward, no cheating," I told him though his mind.

He nodded and he was the first to count and find us. We played for two hours and we all had turns counting. Then Edward ran at me and threw me over his shoulder and I was screaming and laughing when his phone rang. He put me down and I ran to Morris and he held me like he was protecting me. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. Okay, he is cute but something just don't feel right for me to like him. But I did like him. Edward got off the phone smiling a little.

"Maurice, where is your parents? I need to ask them something," Edward asked him.

"They are over there and please call me Morris," he told Edward.

Edward nodded and he walked away. I watched him and then started to play in the sand with Morris. Edward came back over and smiled.

"Morris, your parents need you. Also, Bella we have to go. So tell Morris bye and we can go home," Edward told me.

"Morris, it was very nice to meet you. I hope to see you again soon," I told him.

He smiled and then we hugged. He walked away and Edward had me on his shoulders again. We all walked to the car and I was put in the car. Then we were off for home. I was feeling tired so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Rose's P.O.V.

Wow this place looks so beautiful. We really out did ourselves. I went to my Em and he hugged me then the door bell rang. Mom went to answer it and then the house was being full of kids from Bella's class. When Mike and Jess showed up I looked at Alice.

"Alice, why did you invite them? You know Bella don't like them and neither does Edward," I told her though my teeth.

"I had to invite them because I saw there parents calling and making trouble. So that is why they are here," Alice told me.

"Hey guys, they are on their way. They will be here in 10 minutes so lets get ready," mom told us.

We brought out the really big cake and set Bella's chair up. Then they were pulling up not long after. This car was behind them and I looked at Alice and she smiled.

"Wait a minute, that is the last of the guest," Alice told me.

This woman and guy got out with a little boy with dark brown hair and they came in as fast as they could. I showed them where to go and then Edward got out holding a sleeping Bella and I just smiled really big. They walked though the house and into the back yard and I counted to three and we all yelled SURPRISE! That woke her up and she looked around. At first she looked scared but then she started to smile. Edward placed her in her chair and she smiled really big. Then the party started.

Alice took so many pics and stuff. Bella opened a lot of gifts and she loved them all. Me and Em got her a necklace that had hear pendent on it. I put mine and Em's pic in it with Edward on the other side. She loved it and thanked us for it. The party was going good for everyone except Edward who was trying to stay away from Jess which was not working. It was going on five and the party was slowing down. People started to leave except for Morris and his family. Morris is really cute but I have a feeling that Edward did not care for him to much. Everyone left an hour later and Bella was looking very tired. She climbed into Edward's lap and was falling asleep.

"Bella honey, don't sleep yet. You still have to get a bath and then you can sleep," I told her.

She reached for me and I grabbed her and then mom followed us. We got her a bath and got her into her night clothes and she looked at me.

"Mommy Rose, I would like it if Jasper would read me a book tonight," she told me.

Jasper heard her and was at her door holding two books. He walked in and I gave him a look.

"Don't worry Rose, I am under control," he told me.

I nodded and then me and mom walked out. We walked downstairs and I sat in Em's lap and he smiled. He then picked me up and carried us to our room where we well had fun.

Here you go everyone. I hope you like it. Tell me what you all think of Morris. I have plans for him and Bella but this is a story about Bella and Edward so don't worry. Thanks for reading and telling me what y'all think of it. JenCullen28


	22. Maurice Morris

Hey peeps, I am so happy right now. I am at 201 fans and I got so many reads on this story. Thank you all for supporting me and this story. Here is another chapter for you all. Its going to be in just 2 P.O.V. Here you go. Thanks.

Chapter 21: Maurice (Morris)

Morris P.O.V.

Hello my name is Maurice Noel Pascal. I am 5 years old and I live in Paris, France. Me and my parents are here in the states to visit my older brother who is going to collage. He is going to International Academy of Design and Technology, here in Seattle, WA. We have not seen Louis in two years and I really missed my big bother. Anyways, when I was at the park yesterday I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. She looked to be my age. She had really long brown hair, very pale but beautiful skin. She was swinging so I decided to go push her. She did not hear me coming at her and I so wanted to see her face. So when I got to her I started to swing her. When she felt my hands on her back she turned around and smiled. When I saw her face and when she smiled at me my heart stopped beating for a minute. She turned around and my heart sank because I did not want to lose her face. So I pushed her for a bit more then she put her feet down and I stopped swinging her. She got off the swing and faced me.

"Thank you for pushing me, my name is Bella Hale. What is your name?" she asked me.

I had to breath and I smiled really big at her.

"You are welcome, my name is Maurice Noel Pascal but you can call me Morris. It is very nice to meet you. I am here visiting some family. I am from Paris, France. Would you like to play with me?" I asked her.

"Yeah but I am here with my family and they like to play to. So let me introduce you, then we all can play," she told me in her bell like voice.

She then grabbed my hand and smiled at me. Again my heart stopped beating. She introduced me to her family and they seam really nice. But there is something about the Edward guy that I did not like. I don't know what it is but I will find out. When I met him he gave me a look that told me he did not like me very well. We all started to play and I had a lot of fun. I found out from Bella that they all live in Forks which is about an hour away from here. After a long time playing the Edward guy told Bella that it was time to go. Edward asked me where my parents were and I pointed to them and he walked away and me and Bella started to play in the sand. He then came back over to us, then he told me that my parents wanted me and it was time for Bella to go home. Bella told me bye and I saw Edward throw Bella over his shoulder and they walked to their car. But before that Bella told me that it was very nice to meet me and I told her the same thing. They left and I walked to my parents.

We got into the car but instead of heading to the hotel we were following Bella's family car. I looked at my parents and my mom turned around to me.

"That young man told us that the little girl is having a birthday party and they invited us to join them. That is why we are following them," my mom smiled at me.

I just smiled really big, I felt tired and knew it would be a long ride so I closed my eyes for a nap. The next thing I knew I was being woke up. When I opened my eyes they popped out of my head because of what I saw. The house was so big and beautiful, it was white and brown. I looked around and saw that they live in the woods. I smiled then mom helped me out and we walked up to the big porch. This woman with long blond hair let us in and we walked though the house and out to the back. The woman was very beautiful but my Bella was more beautiful than anyone here. I looked for Bella when we got to the back yard where there was a lot of people there but did not see her. Then someone said, "okay, Bella is on her way. When you see her yell surprise," a older man with blond hair told us.

So we all got ready and then I saw my Bella, she looked so cute. It looked like she just woke up to. She was in Edward's arm and I felt something that I did not like. Then we all said surprise really loud and she looked around. She smiled really big and blushed a deep red. Edward then placed her in a chair, then the party stated. We played so many games and Bella even introduced me to her really big family. They all were very nice. One of them scared me tho, the really big guy named Emmett. But I was told he was a really big teddy bear. After awhile, I got to know some of Bella's friends also and I did not like two of them. Bella told me that Mike and Jess were not her friends and I was glad. That Jess girl looked really mean and thought she knew everything and that Mike boy kept putting his hands on Bella which made me mad. She would move away from him but he kept messing with her. I finely went and got her away from him and he gave me a death stare. We walked away from him and Jess and started to play with Bella's best friend Angela. I liked her a lot, she was really nice to Bella. It was getting late and people were leaving. I did not want to leave tho. So I went up to my parents.

"Mom can you please get Bella's number for me. I would like to keep in touch with her till we go back home," I told her.

Mom shook her head and went to Bella's parents. I walked up to Bella and smiled at her, she turned a bright red and smiled at me. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday Bella. It was very nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends," I told her.

She hugged me back and told me thank you. Then I had to leave, we told everyone bye and left the beautiful house. I got into the car thinking about Bella. I fell asleep thinking about her and how I would love to be her boyfriend somehow.

Bella's P.O.V

I had so much fun today. I met a new friend named Morris and he is really cute. I really like him, maybe we can be friends for a long time. I got a bath and Jasper read me two books that night and I thanked him. He left me and I fell asleep thinking about Morris.

Well today is Sunday, and I am just waking up. I looked around my room and smiled. I had so many new toys and clothes. I am now five, I love my family so much. I hope I can see Morris sometime soon. I got up and then mom Rose came in.

"Good morning Bella, you need to get dressed because you have a visitor," she told me with a smile. So I got up and ran to my closet and started to look at my clothes. I picked out my clothes and got dressed. I had to have some help tho because my cast was getting in the way. I can't wait till I can get it off. But dad told me it wont come off for a long time. After I got my shirt on thanks to mom we both walked out of the room and started to walk downstairs when I heard a voice I heard before. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Morris smiling at me. I started to jump up and down and ran up to him. He grabbed me and hugged me really tight.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well my parents have stuff they have to do and I asked if I could come and play with you today. Then my mom called your mom and they said they would love to have me. So here I am," he told me.

We both started to jump up and down. Then something hit me.

"Morris, we don't have boy toys for you to play with," I told him.

"I don't care, I will play what ever you play with. If it is alright with your parents we can play outside," He told me.

"Morris, did you have breakfast yet?" Mom asked him.

"No ma'am, I have not," he told mom.

Then she walked into a room and I just looked at Bella.

"She is going to fix us some breakfast. Till it is ready, do you want to see my room?" I asked him.

He nodded and we walked upstairs. This house is way bigger than I thought. We passed so many rooms and then she stopped at one that said Isabella on her door.

"Isabella, is your name?" He asked me.

"Yes, but I like to be called Bella," I told him.

He smiled at me. Then I opened the door to my room and we walked in. He looked around and smiled really big.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked him.

"I like your room. Purple is my fave color to and I like this shade a lot. Its not to light but its not to dark either," he told me.

I watched Morris walk to my table and sat down. I sat in the other chair and he smiled at me.

"Bella, I hate to say this but we are leaving in the morning to head back to Paris. I don't want to leave but I have to. Maybe our parents can help us write letters to each other and we can keep in touch. What do you think about that?" he asked me.

"I would love that. But I am going to miss you so much. You are the only boy that I really like. I hoped we could become best friends, but you are going to be so far away I think. I wish you could stay here in Forks," I told him.

Then we both heard mom call us. So we got up and he grabbed my good hand and we walked out of my room and downstairs. When Edward saw us he did not look happy at all. I will have to ask him what is his problem with Morris. We walked into the dining room and I took my seat and he sat next to me. Then mom brought out our food. We were having pancakes with bacon, and toast, with some orange juice. I went to cut into mine when I saw Morris out of the corner of my eye. I looked at him and he was looking at his food.

"Morris, what is wrong?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing really. I was just wondering tho. What are we about to eat?" he asked me.

I just started to laugh and he blushed.

"Are you telling me you never heard or had pancakes?" I asked him.

"Pancakes, no I never heard of them or had them. Are they good?" he asked me.

"Well try a bite after you put some syrup on and tell me," I told him.

He put a little bit of syrup on his pancake and cut into it. Then he smelled it before putting it in his mouth. He started to chew very slowly and then he took another bite. We did not talk the whole time we ate. We got done at the same time and I laughed. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well I guess you really like pancakes. Now you tried something new. Did you really like them?" I asked him.

"Yes I did, they are the best food I have ever tried. I am going to have my mom make them for me when we get back home. Thank you for making me try them. Now where is your mom? I would love to thank her for the food," he told me.

Just then mom walked in and was taking our plates when Morris got up and walked up to my mom. She smiled at him and he hugged her leg. She picked him up and he shivered at her cold touch but smiled at her.

"I would love to thank you for the most wonderful breakfast I have ever had. You are a wonderful cook and you are really nice. Thank you again," he told my mom.

My mom then gave him a hug and messed his hair up some.

"You are more than welcome. Thank you for loving my cooking. Now you and Bella can go out and play in the front yard if you all want to," mom told him.

She put him down and he shivered again and I laughed a little bit. I then grabbed his hand and we walked into the living room where everyone was except dad, Jasper and Alice. I knew where dad was but I did not know where Ali and Jazz were.

"Edward, Rose, and Emmett, do you all want to go outside and play with me and Morris?" I asked them.

They all three nodded and got up. Then we all walked outside and started to play. We played hide and seek again. Then we played tag and many other games. I was getting tired so I sat down on the steps and Morris sat next to me.

"What is wrong Bella?" he asked me as he yawned.

"That right there. I am tired, do you want to take a nap then we can play again?" I asked him.

He nodded and we left the others outside playing. I walked up to mom and hugged her.

"Mom, me and Morris are tired. Its nap time. Can he take a nap with me?" I asked her.

She then looked at us and smiled.

"Yeah he can. Lets go to your room and I will help you two lay down," she told me.

She grabbed our hands and we walked upstairs. When we got to my room Morris got in my bed then I got in next to him. Mom gave both of us a kiss and told us to go to sleep. She left the room and then me and Morris faced each other. He gave me a kiss on the check and then we kissed each other on the lips. We smiled at each other.

"Bella, I know I am leaving but would you be my girl? I really like you and I will come and visit you when we come back over," he told me.

"Yes Morris, I will be your girl. I will miss you a lot tho. So don't forget me," I told him.

"I will never forget you, my Bella," he told me.

I just smiled at him and then rolled over on my other side and he put his arm around me. I laid there thinking. I really do like Morris but something just don't feel right but oh well. I am going to make the best of it before he leaves me. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking of Morris.

Well peeps, here is a really cute chapter for y'all. You now know a little more about Morris. Something is going to happen soon so keep reading and you all will find out what it is soon. Thanks for reading and voting. JenCullen28.


	23. Surprise

Hey peeps, thanks for all the wonderful comments and the 500 votes. Here is another chapter for everyone. Thanks for reading and telling me what you think of my story. JenCullen28.

Chapter 22: Surprise

Edward's P.O.V.

Well today is Monday and time for school almost. Its just 5am and Bella is still asleep and everyone else are in their rooms. I decided to go hunt a little and go to my meadow. Its a place where I like to go and get away from everything and everyone. Right now I am having troubles with that little boy Morris. I just don't know but something about him makes me uncomfortable. I know he is just a five year old little boy, but well I just don't know. When I saw him holding Bella's hand yesterday I felt my heart fall to the floor. I should not feel like that but something is telling me that Bella and I will be together when she is older. But I wont let that happen because it will be to dangerous for me to be with her. I know she may want to be like us when she is older but I don't want that and it won't happen if I have anything to do with it. Now back to Morris, I am glad that he won't be around anymore. Him and his parents are on a plane heading home.

I looked at the sky and it was starting to turn light gray now and I looked at the time and it was now 7am, and school started at 8. So I got up and took off for home. When I got there everyone was getting ready and I saw Bella getting ready to eat. I walked in and got some smiles from Alice and Jasper and I walked to the dining room and Bella smiled really big at me. I sat down next to her and smiled back at her.

"Good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Good morning Edward, I am good thank you. Where were you?" she asked me.

"Oh I went hunting a little bit and just thought about everything that has happened," I told her.

She smiled at me again and started to eat again. When she got done it was time for us to leave. So I picked up Bella and threw her over my shoulder and she let out a round of laugh. Everyone was laughing when they saw Bella. I walked out to my car where everyone got in and then we left for school. We got to school and Bella got out and came to my side. I opened my door and gave her a hug and she told everyone bye and we watched her walk up to Ange and then we left. I drove to our school area and before I got out I was being pulled into a vision with Alice. After the vision I was so mad that I dented my steering wheel and cursed. Alice told the others and then Emmett started in on me again.

Bella's P.O.V.

Edward dropped me off at school and I walked up to Ange. She gave me a hug and smiled at me. We started to walk to class when I heard my name being called. I could not tell who it was because of everyone else was talking. I looked around looking for who called me and then my mouth dropped to the floor when I saw who it was. When I saw Morris walking up to me I ran up to him and started to hug him and cry some. He patted my hair and I felt him smile. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on a plane heading home," I told him.

"Well I thought that to, but when my parents came and got me and we got home they told me that they found a place here to live. That I was going to go to Forks school and when they told me that I was so happy. They did not want to leave my brother behind anymore because they missed him so much, so now here I am living here in Forks. I am so happy that I get to be around you now," he told me.

"Oh wow, that is cool. Now we can be best friends and hang out with Ange. Also you can help us keep Jess and Mike away from us," I told him.

We all laughed then Mike and Jess came up to us. Jess touched Morris and he backed away from her. She looked hurt but I did not care.

"So what are you doing here Frinchy boy?" Mike asked him meanly.

"Well one, its none of your business but I moved her to Forks, and two if you don't leave Bella and Angela alone you will pay for it," Morris told him.

I looked at Morris and he looked like he meant it. He was kind of scarey looking to me. I just shook my head and then the bell rang. Morris grabbed mine and Ange hands and we walked to our class room. Morris gave the teacher a piece of paper and she told him to sit in front of me and he did that. The school day was going really good. Mike and Jess did not talk to us the rest of the day and I was very happy. At lunch time me, Angela and Morris sat at a table by ourselves when my family came to see me. When Edward saw me and Morris he looked really mad and then he saw me looking at him and he smiled really big at me. They pulled up five chairs and sat with us. I saw Morris looking at them and then he smiled at me. Me, Morris, and Ange ate while we talked to my family. Then the bell rang for school to start again. I gave everyone a hug and they left us. Morris grabbed mine and Ange hand and we all three walked to class.

The rest of the school day went really well. When school was over us three walked out to wait for our rides. Morris saw his parents and gave me a hug and gave Ange a hug then he left. I looked at Ange and she had a funny look on her face.

"What is wrong Ange?" I asked her.

"I don't know Bella. When Morris talked to Mike like that earlier and the look in his eyes it just scared me for some reason," she told me.

"I know what you mean. I did not like that side of Morris at all, he seemed cold and I did not like it," I told her.

Then Edward came up to me and said hi to Ange then we got into the car and left. I looked at Alice and she did not look very happy. Then I saw the side of Edward's face and he had the same expression as Alice. I was to scared to ask them what was wrong then it hit me, I forgot that Jasper was in the car with us and he looked at me.

"Bella, why are you acting afraid to ask a question?" he asked me.

"Well I was wondering why Alice and Edward are acting the way they are," I told him.

Then Alice looked at me and smiled.

"We are sorry Bella, but I saw Morris telling Mike not to mess with you or he will pay. The look in his eyes tho were saying that he was very serious. We are going to keep an eye on him from now on and if he seems to get worse then we will step in with his parents," Alice told me.

I had a feeling that they knew because of Alice. We got home and Alice told mom and dad about what happened and they were not happy. When mommy Rose found out she flat out told me to stay away from him. Then mom stepped in.

"Rose, she can't do that because it may make him more mean and maybe toward Bella. So lets just watch him closely and if anything happens then we will step in," Dad told us.

The rest of the night we played games, watched TV. Then it was almost bed time when moms phone rang. She looked at it and then handed it to me. I answered it when I saw that it was Morris.

"Hey Morris, what you want? I am getting ready for bed," I told him.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to tell you good night and that I will see you tomorrow," he told me.

"You have a good night also and I will see you tomorrow at school," I told him.

We hung up and I got a bath and went to bed. I asked Edward to read me a book and he came into my room. Everyone said good night to me and they left. Edward sat in my rocking chair and I sat in his lap.

"Edward, am I going to be okay around Morris? He really scared me today," I told Edward.

"Bella, nothing will happen to you. Right now Morris is okay but if anything happens in Alice's visions then we will step in before it happens at all," he told me.

He pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head. He put the book down and started to hum me my song. I feel asleep on him.

Well peeps, this was pretty much a filler chapter. Now we are starting to see another side of Morris. Tell me what y'all think of it. I know its short but the others will be longer. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	24. Moving Pt1

Hey y'all HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here is another chapter for all of you. I am skipping to where school is ending for the summer and the Cullen's/Hale are getting ready to move. There may be some big troubles then again there may not be, you just have to read and find out. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 23: Moving Pt.1

Bella's P.O.V.

Well here we are the last day of school. Me and Morris are friends still tho he thinks were boyfriend, girlfriend but I don't see him like that yet. I mean come on I am just five. Mike talks to me still but only when Morris is not around, Mike is afraid of him. Its funny but its not. Now what I am afraid of is when I have to tell Morris that me and my family is moving. I seen Morris mad twice and it scared me a bit. The second time I saw Morris mad is when a boy that was in our class put his arm around me and started to talk to me. I was not friends with this boy but he is a sweet boy. When Morris saw this he came up to us and told the boy to take his arm off of me. When he did not Morris looked around and saw no one was watching and he grabbed the boy hand and bent it back till he got his arm off of me. I got mad then and I would not talk to Morris for a week. He did not like that and one day he grabbed me and pushed my against a wall and told me if I don't start talking to him that I would start getting hurt or my best friend Ange. I cried some and from then I talked to him. Alice saw what he did but did not tell anyone in the family and told me it wont be long till we move and get away from him.

So here I am still at home getting ready for the last day of school and I am scared to death. I am staying away from Jasper so he would not feel what I am feeling. I even asked Edward if it could just be me and him in the car ride to school. He said yes and I was very happy for that. Jasper and Alice were taking her car because mom Rose and Emmett are graduated from school now. I am dressed now and getting ready to eat. I walked out of my room and bumped into someone and when I saw it was Jasper my heart stopped and I made myself feel happy. He hugged me and told me to watch where I am going. I walked downstairs and into the dining room where mom had my breakfast ready. Then Alice came in and sat with me.

"Bella, I need to talk to you when you get done and before we leave," she told me.

I just nodded my head and started to eat some. I was not feeling very well. I got done and Alice told the family that she had to talk to me and that we will be back before we had to leave for school. She then put me on her back and took off out the back door. We got far away from the house so no one would hear her or read her mind. She put me down and looked at me.

"Bella, I want you to be careful today. I see you telling Morris that you are moving and he does not take it very well. I see him doing different things to you but they are set in stone. So what I am going to do is watch for you to tell him and I will hide outside and wait till he makes his mind up and will be there to help you. I wont hurt him but he will not hurt you," Alice told me.

I gave her a hug and started to cry some. She wiped away my tears and smiled at me. Then I got on her back again and we were back at home. We gave our parents hugs and kisses then we left for school. Edward dropped me off and told me to have fun and then he left. Ange was there by my side smiling.

"Good morning Bella, are you ready for the last day of school?" she asked me.

"Yes and no, I mean your the only one that knows I won't be here next year and I am going to miss you. I know we will stay in contact but that just wont feel the same. I am going to tell Morris today," I told her.

Then I felt a touch on my back and jumped. I looked and it was Morris smiling at me.

"Hey Bella, what were you going to tell me?" he asked me.

"Um, not right now but later," I told him.

He did not like that but he can just kiss my butt. The bell rang and everyone started to go in. Right before we got to our room Morris stopped me.

"Ange, go tell the teacher that me and Bella will be there in a minute. Come up with something for us," he told her.

Ange just looked at me and I nodded and then Morris grabbed my hand and we started to walk the hall to the back door. When we walked out without no one seeing us he grabbed my shoulders very hard and slammed me hard against the brick wall. I felt my head hit hard then felt something wet going down my neck. I held in my scream tho and looked into the eyes of the devil.

"Now Bella, what did you have to tell me?" he growled at me.

"Well, me and my family is moving and wont be back for many years," I told him though tears.

"The HELL you are. You are my girl and I am not letting you go anywhere," he told me.

He started to raise his hand to slap me but then we heard three soft growls and I knew who it was.

"Get your hands off of her boy," Edward growled at him.

Morris turned around and saw my family standing there.

"You don't tell me what to do. You are not my parents," he told them.

That made Edward mad and he walked up to Morris and grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"I may not be your parents, but you have hurt my little sister. We are taking you to the office and you will never see Bella again. You hear me you little piss ant?" Edward growled at him.

I reached behind me and touched the place on my head and sure enough there was blood. I looked at Jasper and he was holding his breath. Alice came up to me then.

"Alice, tell Jasper to go if he can't handle this. I don't want him to lose control," I told her.

Jasper heard me and he disappear before Morris even knew he was gone. Then Alice picked me up and I was crying real hard now because my head was hurting and I did not have to be around Morris anymore. Edward put Morris down and grabbed his shoulder and then we went into the building and was heading to the office. We got to the office and the little lady behind the desk stood up when she saw us. She saw me crying.

"What is wrong here?" she asked.

"We would like to speak to the principal. This little boy here has hurt my little sister here and we also need the nurse please," Edward told her.

Then the lady walked us into the principal office where he was and then left to get the nurse. We sat down then.

"What is going on? Why are you high school kids here?" Mr. Ben asked.

"Well sir, me and my sister here was walking around and decided to come and check on our little sister Bella here and we walked to the back door to come in and then we saw this boy holding her against the wall yelling at her. So we stepped in and found out that he slammed her against the wall and now her head is bleeding and her shoulders are bruised from his grip on her," Edward told him.

Mr. Ben then looked at Morris who was crying some.

"Is that true Morris? I can look at the video and see if they are saying is true or you can tell me," Mr. Ben told him.

Morris then looked at him.

"Yes sir, it is true. I did do that to my Bella. I was mad and did not mean to hurt her. She just told me that her and her family was moving and that I was not going to see her again. So I got mad and did that to Bella," Morris told him.

Just then the door opened up and the nurse walked in and started to look at my head. She put a rag on it till it stopped bleeding and looked at it. I saw her out of the corner of my eye shake her head.

"Mr. Ben, this young lady here needs stitches. She has a gash on the back of her head," the lady told her.

"Okay, I am going to call both parents and Bella's parents can take her," he told the nurse.

Mr. Ben called both set of parents and we waited till they showed up. 10 minutes later mom and dad showed up and then Morris parents showed up. They did not look to happy.

"I am sorry to call you all here for something like this but Miss. Bella here is needing stitches because of Mr. Morris here," Mr. Ben told our parents.

He told them what happened. My mom and dad was very upset.

"You will be hearing from our lawyer," dad told Morris parents.

They nodded and then mom took me from Alice.

"Okay you two can come with us or go back to school," mom told Edward and Alice.

They said they would go with us after they tell the teacher that I would not be in there today. They left and then we left for home so dad could stitch up my cut.

"Bella honey, I am sorry. I should have known there was something with that kid," dad told me.

"Daddy, you did not know. Its okay, I am just ready to get home," I told them.

We got home in no time and when I saw mommy Rose she looked really mad. She ran up to the car and got me out and started to hug me.

"Bella, are you okay? I am going to kill that boy for hurting you like that," she said though her teeth.

"No mommy, I will be okay. Dad just has to fix my head and I will be good as new. Let the law take care of Morris," I told her.

I looked at her and if she could cry she would be. She hugged me then walked me inside so dad could take care of me. We got to dads office and mom Rose sat me on her lap facing her and smiled. Dad removed the rag from my head and started to clean my hair where the blood had dried. Then I felt something cold.

"Okay Bella, I have cleaned away the hair now I am going to give you two shots to numb the cut. So Rose please hold on to Bella because this is going to hurt," dad told us.

I felt mom Rose hold me tighter and then I felt a stinging pain and started to cry really hard and loud. I could not help it hurt so bad. Then the pain started to ease slowly and I stopped crying. Mom held me until dad patted my back.

"Okay Bella, I am done sweetheart. Now let Rose take you downstairs and you get something to eat then rest," dad told us.

So mommy Rose raised up and carried my downstairs. I was feeling pretty good because of the pain medicine that dad gave me. Mom Rose sat me in my chair and went into the kitchen to fix me a snack. Then Edward came in. He walked up to me and picked me up and held me. I hugged my best friend and cried.

"Bella, I am so sorry that we did not get to you before he hurt you like that. Can you forgive us please?" Edward asked though dry sobs.

I hugged him a little tighter and took a deep breath before I could talk.

"Edward, I am not mad at you or anyone. I knew that you all would be there as fast as you could without being seen. I forgive you all now put me down so I can eat some," I told him.

He sat me in my chair then mommy Rose brought out me a plate of cookies and milk. I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"Its just a little snack and your hurt so you can have this," she told me.

I just smiled at her and started to eat with Edward watching me. I got done and was feeling very sleepy then. I went to get up but I started to fall and Edward caught me before I hit the floor. I told him thank you and he carried me into the living room and sat me on his lap. We watched TV then I feel asleep on his lap.

Edward's P.O.V.

Oh man how could this happen to my little sister. If Alice and Jasper was not there I would have killed that thing that dare hurt my sister like that. Man I am so mad right now but there is nothing I can do right now because sweet little Bella is sleep on me. I did not want to move her so I just sat there with my hand on her head because it felt warm. I looked at Alice and Jasper and they were not happy either. If it was not for the humans outside we would have been there before he even touched her. I had to take a deep breath because I felt myself getting more and more mad. Jasper felt me and told Alice to take Bella so I could go for a run with him, dad, and Emmett. We all needed to calm down and I did not want to be by myself because I may do something that Bella may hate me forever. So I gave her to Alice on the couch and then we all took off out the door.

Alice's P.O.V.

I saw that if Edward were to go on his own that he was going to find and kill Morris for hurting Bella. If it was not for Jasper I would go kill the boy myself. I sat there on the couch with Bella asleep in my arms when mom came over and wanted to hold Bella. So I raised Bella up to mom without waking her and mom took Bella from me. She then walked over to the rocking recliner and sat down and hum a song to her. I went to my room then and started to redo my and Jasper closet. That is something to keep my mind on and not what happened today. I was going though my clothes when I was pulled into a vision.

Vision: I see Bella in the same room and she is still chained to the wall. The door open up and that person was in the door way again. The person hair was moving like the wind was blowing and I saw that it was long and very blond. Then someone else came up to the door that was shorter than the other person and the light shined on them a little and it showed that this person had short brown hair. Then the vision ended.

I started to dry sob because I knew who both people were. I laid on my bed and just cried dry sobs.

Hey peeps, here you go. So what do you think of it? I know everyone will hate Morris now but he is not done in this story. So please tell me what you think of it. Thanks for reading and voting. JenCullen28.


	25. Moving Pt2

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for y'all. Thanks so much for commenting like you all did. I will be skipping soon but we still have about three more chapters before then. Thanks again. JenCullen28.

Chapter 24: Moving Pt.2

Edward's P.O.V.

Here we are school is over for the summer and we are moving. Its been a couple of days since Bella was hurt by Morris and she is doing really good now. We are moving to Denali, Alaska were our friends Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and Laurent are. Mom and dad had bought a house in the middle of no where, just the was we like it. Dad has a new Job at the hospital and even mom has a job as a interior designer. In just a few hours the moving vans will be here soon so right now I am in my room pack my stuff up when Bella walked in.

"Good morning Bella. What do you need sweetheart?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to come in here and see if you needed any help. My room is done now and I wanted to see if you needed any help," she asked me.

"Yeah, you can help me. I will take some of my music down and you put them in the box very carefully," I told her.

She smiled really big at me and then we started to work. I would put my music on the floor and Bella would pack it in boxes for me and then I would tape the box up. After we were done with that she helped me pack my clothes up. I know I should have had this done but since she got hurt I have been staying in her room making sure she don't have nightmares. So far she had none which was very good. Two hours later and many boxes and my vampire speed we were done packing my room. I was leaving somethings because we will be moving back in a few years. Bella wanted to help me bring down the boxes but I would not allow that because she may fall going downstairs. So she went to the kitchen and helped mom in there.

Dad, Em and Jasper went to pick up the three moving vans and car trailers. We are only bring three of our cars for the trip and if anyone wanted one of their other cars they would have to come and get it. Mom, Alice and Rose had made some trips to our new home to buy stuff for it so everything is ready for us to move into with our other stuff that we are bring with us. When they got back we started to load the vans up with our stuff. Alice and Jasper had a van to their self because of all the stuff that Alice had and wanted to bring. Me, mom, and dad had a van and Rose, Em and Bella had a van for their stuff. As we were packing dad got a call and went to his almost cleaned out office to talk. The rest of us packed the vans up. We were almost done packing when dad came out into the yard where we all were.

"That was our lawyer, he told me that we will have a court date in two weeks. So we will have to come back then but for just a few days," dad told us.

We talked about it for a bit then everything was packed and ready to go. Dad locked the door and we all stood there looking at the house for a minute then we got into the vans. Me, Bella, Jasper and Alice was in one van. Dad and mom were in another one and Rose and Em were in the other one. We had all of our cells on because we will have to stop a few times for Bella. We made sure that she had food to snack on and something to drink. I looked at the time as Jasper started to pull out of the drive way and it was noon. So we should be pulling up at our new home at midnight tonight, or that is what Alice told us. So here we are now on the road heading to our new home. I was playing with Bella when my phone went off. I saw that it was Ange and so I handed it to Bella. I took out my book that I had been reading and got comfy for the long drive.

Bella's P.O.V.

Here we are, on the road. We had been on the road for about five hours now and still have a long time to go. I have talked to Ange just about the whole time. Right now I just laid down on Edward to take a nap because I was so sleepy. I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up it was dark and I had to potty really bad.

"Edward, I have got to potty really bad. Can we pullover somewhere please?" I asked him.

He took his phone from his pocket and called mom and told them that I had to potty really bad. About a minute later we were stopping. When we stopped Alice helped me out and we walked into this cafe place. Alice and mom Rose had my hand and they asked if we could use their bathroom. The lady pointed to where the bathroom was and we thanked her. After I got done I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom with Alice and Rose. Then we saw the family sitting at a table and we walked up to them.

"Lets sit for just a bit here so we all can eat then well leave and get home soon," dad told us.

So we sat down and they order food for me and coffee for them. We talked at bit when our food and drinks were ready. They gave me my food and everyone their coffee. I started to eat my ham sandwich and it was so good. Then the bell rang meaning someone just came in and I just ate may food until I heard Edward, and mom Rose starting to growl next to me. I looked at them like they were crazy when I saw what they were growling at. There in the door way was Morris and his parents along with a little girl. Morris and them saw us and they smiled at us, but it was not a friendly smile. They were very evil smiles and I felt faint. Stuff started to move funny and the next thing I knew it went all dark.

I don't know how long I was out but I started to hear voice calling my name and to wake up. I wanted to open my eyes but they just would not open. Then I heard Alice talking.

"Guys, lets go before troubles start. Also, Bella will be waking up in 10 minutes and she don't need to see them," I heard Alice say.

I felt myself being picked up and then I hear a growl. Then I was hearing other voices and they seemed to be arguing. I heard dad talking to someone.

"Now you know that he is not allowed to be around her, so please move so we can leave," dad told someone.

"No, we are not moving. You got our son in trouble and we want to settle this right NOW!," I heard someone yell.

Then there was some other voice I did not know telling us to take it outside. I then felt the cool air hit me and I started to wake up some. I really wish I did not wake up when I did because there in front of me was my family and his family arguing. I started to cry and saw who was holding me and it was Edward. His eyes were very black and I knew he was very upset. Then I heard someone gasped really loud. I looked and saw Alice going into a vision and coming back. She had a shock and angry face and I heard Edward gasp and I looked at him.

"Alice and Edward, what is wrong?" dad asked though clenched teeth.

"They are not human. They are just like us except they can mask their scent somehow. That is why we thought they were human but they are not. They followed us here and are planing on killing us to get to Bella," Edward told everyone in a very low voice.

Then right before a fight could break out the cops showed up. They started to talk to my family and then they started to talk to Morris family. Come to find out mom and dad put a restraining order on them and they were in violation of it. So Morris mom and dad got arrested and Morris and the little girl were taken into custody. After awhile they let us go and I was so happy. Now I knew life was not going to be good for a long time till either Morris and his family is dead or somehow disappear from the earth. Edward got in and then Alice handed me to him and he sat me in his lap and then we were leaving. I found out that we were in Juneau, Alaska and that we still had five more hours before we were at our new home. So Edward pulled my mp3 player out and turn it on for me and him and we sat back for the long ride home.

I guess I fell asleep again because this time I was being woke up. I did not want to wake up tho because I knew it was really late and my body did not want to wake up. So I forced my eyes opened and saw mom Esme smiling really big at me.

"Bella honey, we are here at our new home, open your eyes and look," she told me.

When I did I felt my mouth drop looking at the most beautiful house I have ever seen and that is saying something when you lived where I did. This house was way bigger than the house in Forks, Washington. It was more wall windows than solid walls and it had to be at least three stories high. Then I head dad call us to listen to him.

"Okay guys, this is our new home. It is way bigger than our house in Forks. This place has 10 bedrooms, 10 and a half bathrooms, a theater room, exercise room, entertainment room with games and other stuff. A indoor and outdoor pool, and many other things that we think you all will love. Everyone rooms have a window wall but if you put in a code your wall will change. You will be able to see out but no one will be able to see in unless you put that code in. Then there is another code that me and your mother knows that will cover all wall with metal that nothing will get though it. That is for emergency only tho. So here you go guys, go find rooms that you want and please, please don't fight over them. Oh one more thing, the top floor room is mine and your mothers so the other rooms are up for grab," dad told us.

I saw Edward come up to me and I reached for him then I was flying into the house with the others behind us. I was laughing and having fun. Edward was upstairs in no time and looked around for a minute and took off down this hall. He turned left and opened a door to a room. He walked in and we looked around. It was very beautiful and big, way bigger than his room back in Forks. He smiled then looked at me.

"Well Bella, what do you think of this room?" he asked me.

"I like it a lot Edward. This room will fit you just nicely," I told him.

He smiled at me then he walked out with me still in his arms. We looked and saw that Alice and Jasper had found them a room. I looked for mom Rose and Em but I did not see them and then they came up smiling really big.

"Why are you two smiling really big like that?" I asked them.

"Well honey, we have decided to take the room that is downstairs. It is perfect for us and well never mind," mom Rose told me.

I just smiled at her then Edward put me down to find me a room. I opened many doors until I found the right one. The last one I looked at was right next to Edward's room and it was really big but not as big as his. I walked in and I fell in love with it, the walls that were not windows were a perfect color of purple. The shade of purple was not to light but not to dark it was just right. I looked behind me and saw the whole family looking at me.

"I would love to have this room please," I told them.

"Then you should have it Bella. Now we are going to get your bed and stuff like that so you can go back to sleep," mom told me.

I smiled at her and then I yawed really big because I was really tired. Edward then came up to me and picked me up. He kissed my cheek and started to hum me my song, not to long and I was out.

I woke up in a very dark room and I was hurting for some reason. I tried to move and I could not. When I tried to move I was changed to a wall. I then started to cry really hard because I was in a dark room changed to a wall and I was hurting. Then there was a bright light from a door and I looked at myself and saw that I was older and then I looked at the door. There stood a shadow person and I could not see who it was. Then another person showed up and all I saw was dark brown hair. Then I started to scream really loud for them not to hurt me. I was crying and screaming so loud that I almost did not feel someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and screamed louder because all I saw was dark brown hair. I tried to get away but they just held me and then I heard my name being called.

"Isabella, wake up its just a dream," I heard someone say.

So I stopped screaming and slowly opened my eyes and I started to cry hard because I saw it was Edward holding me. I just cried and cried, then I decided to stop when I felt safe again. I opened my eyes again and looked at him and then I felt a wave of calm come over me. I looked around and I saw that my room was full of people. Edward was holding me, mom Rose was sitting on one side and mom was sitting on the other side of Edward. Then I saw Alice, Jasper, Em and dad sitting in the floor in front of us. I was still feeling a little scared but with the help of Jasper it went away. I then looked at dad.

"Bella honey, are you okay now?" he asked me.

I went to talk but nothing came out and that scared me a bit.

"Bella honey, its okay. You are safe, nothing or no one is going to get you. You can't talk because of all the screaming you did. So we are going to leave you with Edward and fix you something to eat and I am going to give you something to help you with your throat. So everyone lets go so she can calm down some more and Esme will you please fix Bella some soup," dad told us.

Everyone left except Edward and he held me.

"Edward, please can you put me in my bed?" I asked his in a whisper.

He smiled then placed me on my bed. He smiled at me but he still looked concerned.

"Edward, I will be okay after I get something for my throat," I whisper to him.

"I know Bella, I was just wondering what your dream was about? I mean when you opened your eyes and saw me you got really scared and started to scream louder. Was the dream about me hurting you?" he asked me looking all sad.

"I will tell everyone about it later. Right now I just need something for my very sore throat and to calm down some more," I told him.

He smiled at me then there was a light knock on my door. Then both mom's came in one carrying a tray with my soup and stuff and mom Rose was carrying a teddy bear holding a rose. Mom sat the tray in bed with me and mom Rose sat the teddy bear at the end of my bed.

"Mom Rose, can you feed me? Mom, can you get dad and see what he has for my very sore throat?" I asked them both.

Mom Rose sat in the spot where Edward was sitting and he and mom left my room. Mom Rose fed me my chicken noddle and smiled at me.

"Bella, do you like the teddy bear that we all got you?" she asked me.

I nodded because I had food in my mouth. Then dad came in and gave me a dose of medicine that will help with my sore throat. I thanked them and they left me with mom Rose. After I got done eating mom Rose gave me a bath and helped me dress for the day. She even did not ask me what my dream was about which I was very happy for. After I got done getting dressed she carried my downstairs where the family was. I wanted Edward so I pointed to him and she gave me to him. Then everyone was looking at me.

"Jasper, please send me calming waves when I need it. I am going to tell you all about my dream and I don't want to feel scared," I told them.

He nodded and then I started to tell them in detail about my dream. When I was done I felt better talking about it but when I looked at my family they all looked scared and mad at the same time. I thought I did something wrong telling them my dream.

"Bella honey, you did nothing wrong about telling us your dream. It was just a dream and everything will be just fine," Jasper told me.

I nodded and smiled at him. Then there was a knock on our door and I felt really scared that it may be Morris and his family again. I hid my face into Edward and he held me tight. Then when I heard Kate and them talking I knew I was safe. They came in and I got off of Edward and ran up to Kate who held her arms out for me. She picked me up and hugged me tightly but not to tight. She put me down and I did the same to the other three. After all the hugs they sat down and we talked about what happened on our way here and they told them about my dream that I had. I talked to Laurent a bit and then we played some games and stuff. It was time for lunch for me so mom Rose fixed me another bowl of soup because my throat was still hurting a little bit. I ate in Laurent's lap and I felt sleepy so I got off of him and walked up to Edward.

"Edward, I am getting sleepy. Can I sleep on you? I may have that nightmare again and I want to make sure I am safe," I told him.

"I will hold you as long as you want me to hold you. We all will keep you safe, so close your eyes and sleep and when you wake you will still be here in the living room," Edward told me.

He picked me up and placed me in his lap and started to hum softly to me and that was all I remember.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. So what do you think? It is a little slow at first but as you see it got better. So please tell me what y'all think of it. Thanks for reading and voting. JenCullen28.


	26. FUN

Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful comments that you all gave me. Here is another chapter for all of you. This is another filler chapter so enjoy. Thanks JenCullen28.

Chapter 25: Fun

Edward's P.O.V.

Well we have been here in Denali, AK for a month now. Bella is loving being here. Bella and Kate have gotten really close and its so sweet. We went to court and are happy for now. Morris and his family is not allowed to be in the same state of us. But we all have a feeling that they wont listen to that, so Alice is looking for when they will break the court order. So now back to us, it is now summer time. We have two months of summer time and we are going to take Bella all over Alaska and we are even planing a trip to Russia because we are so close to it. Today we are going on a 26 Glacier Cruise in Anchorage, AK. Right now its really early in the morning and we are packing a few things for Bella to take on the trip. We are also packing our video camera and dad's professional camera so we can get some really good pictures of the glaciers and maybe even some animals.

"Edward, I need to talk to you," Alice told me.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her.

"Not here, lets go on a run real quick," she told me.

We told the family that we would be back soon, then we took off out the back door. We ran for a long time then Alice stopped. She stood there for a minute then looked at me.

"Edward, I got a vision while in my room, its not good. I saw who the little person was," she told me.

Then she showed me the vision.

Vision: We are in the room again with Bella and then we are looking at the two in the door. I was watching the little person when they moved their head some and it was Maurice (Morris). I looked at him real close and saw that he did not have his contacts in and his eyes were not blue but a bright red and he smiled at my Bella who was crying in the floor.

When it ended I was so pissed that I let out a growl that scared everything in our area. I then fell to the ground dry sobbing because I had to see Bella like that again on the ground crying and hurt. I sat up and Alice was sitting next to me with her arm around me.

"Edward, you know we can change this vision before it even happens. Also, I think I know who the other person is," Alice told me.

"I have a real good idea also, Jane. She is the only one other person I know with long blond hair. So if that is true then the Pascal goes to the Volturi and tell them about Bella when she is 15 or 16," I told Alice.

She just nodded and looked down. Then I heard her start to dry sob, so I put my arm around her and tried to calm her down. Then I heard a sound behind us and I was up and in my defiance stance when I smelt the other person coming, it was Jasper. I came out of it as fast as I went into it. Alice stood up and ran up to him where he was able to send calming waves to her. He looked at me then.

"Hey, I was sent by mom to see what you two were up to. She started to get worried because you have been out here for two hours. So why is my wife dry sobbing?" he asked me.

"We are sorry, we have been talking about her visions and did not want to up set mom to much," I told him.

"Well, did y'all find out who is going to do this to our Bella?" Jasper asked us.

"Yeah, we know one person and the other we may know. We know that the little person is Morris and we both think that the other is Jane. But what we don't understand is, why is Morris still alive? I mean his parents created him at a young age and yet they are still alive," I told him.

"So it our little friend Morris, that is going to help the Volturi along with his family I guess. I am not sure why he is still alive either. Well lets get back to the house because Bella should be up or getting up," Jasper told us.

Alice became her bubbly self again and we all took off back to the house. When we got back Bella was up and eating breakfast while Kate watched her. I even saw Kate make a face when Bella would take a bite of food. It was funny to watch. We all walked in smiling and laughing and when Bella heard my voice she came up to me and hugged my leg. I reached down and picked her up and smiled at her.

"And where did you and Alice take off to? I mean when I woke up and saw that you two where not here I got upset because I thought something happened to you two," Bella told me with a sad little face.

"We are very sorry Bella. You were asleep and we had to go do some hunting and talking. We again are sorry for being gone for so long," I told her.

I then kissed her head and she smiled at me really big. Then I put her down and she went back to eating again. I then went upstairs to change into some clothes that will be good for a day like this.

Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up again to the same dream but I am able to keep in how scared I really I am. Its hard but when I look around and no one is in my room I let myself cry some then I feel better. I got up after crying some and went to the bathroom to clean my face and to get dressed for the day. It took some talking but Alice and the others are letting me dress myself with the help of them picking out my clothes. I know I am five but I would like some privacy here and there. I am trying to get over this bad dream that keeps coming to me at night. I got dressed and started to walk downstairs when I was scooped up from behind and I let out a little scream because I had no idea who it was and it scared me. I look and saw it was Emmett and he was smiling at me real big.

"Emmett, you scared me you mean oh man," I told him.

He smiled really big at me and then sat me on the floor when we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I did not want you to fall downstairs so that is why I picked you up like that," Em told me.

I laughed at him and then started to look for Edward which I did not see. I then went to look of Alice who I did not see either. I then went up to mom Rose.

"Mommy Rose, where is Edward and Alice?" I asked her.

"They will be back real soon. They had to hunt some and talk so don't worry about it," she told me.

Then mom called me into the kitchen and I went in there and saw Kate helping mom cooking me breakfast. I was eating when Edward, Alice and Jasper came into the house. I saw Edward and got down and ran up to him and hugged his leg. I got on to him and Alice for not being here when I woke up and they both told me that they were sorry. I went back to eating and when I got done mom Rose came up to me.

"Okay Bella, come with me. We are changing your clothes because we are going to be on a boat today and what your wearing is not warm enough for where we are going," she told me.

I grabbed her hand and we went into my room and I saw Edward go into his room. Mom Rose picked me out some blue jeans and a long sleeve and then she grabbed my jacket and gloves. I guess we are going somewhere cold, I told myself. I changed into the other clothes and then we went back downstairs to join the rest of the family. When we got downstairs there was a bag in the middle of the floor and I just looked at.

"Bella, that is stuff for you. We are going on a cruise call the 26 glacier cruise and its snacks and stuff we may need for you. Also its got both types of cameras for us to take video and still pics," Edward told me.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" dad asked.

Everyone nodded and we went outside where a bus was waiting for us. Yes a bus to carry all 12 of us to Anchorage, AK. We loaded the bus and wow. It was very nice looking and very roomy. I took a seat and Edward buckled me in and then he sat next to me. Then we were off and I could not wait. An hour later we were stopping and I looked out my window and the sight before me was very beautiful. The mountains were still covered in snow and wow was all that was coming to my mind. We got out and walked up to a dock where other people were waiting. We all stood there in line for a little bit talking about anything. Then the big boat came in and we waited till everyone got off then as we were walking to get on it dad paid for all of us and then we were allowed on. I grabbed Edward hand and we started to walk up to the front where I wanted to be. We took our seats and waited.

"Now Bella, please put your jacket on. Its going to get real cold soon and we don't need you to get sick," Edward told me.

So I did what he said and put my jacket on and then the boat started to move. I found out that this cruise was five hours long so I got ready for a long trip. We were on the boat for a long time and they fed us well I ate and the others told them no thank you. After we got done eating I heard something and then we started to see wild life. I saw a bear on shore and then we had a killer whale swimming around the boat. I was having so much fun and then the cruise ended. We head back to shore when the boat stopped. We looked around and then the guy came over a intercom.

"Sorry folks, but it seems that the boat has broken down. So if everyone will just sit down and a another one will come and get us in an hour. Is there anyone on here that knows anything about engines?" he asked.

I looked at mom Rose and she got up and walked up to him.

Rose P.O.V.

"Sir. I know about all kinds of engines," I told him.

"Well let me take you down and show you what is going on," he told me.

So I followed him downstairs into the engine room and he opened a door that lead to the engine. I started to look at when I saw what had happened.

"You are going to have to have this boat taken back to shore some other way because the main belt broke and I can see other things wrong," I told him.

He smiled at me and thanked me. I started to walk out when he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Come on babe, we have some time. You want to have some fun with me?" he asked me then he had the nerve to touch my right boob.

I looked at him and then I grabbed his left wrist and slowly I turned it to the side and heard it snap. He let out a yell that I knew people heard. Then dad and Emmett were there in front of me.

"What happened?" dad asked when he saw the guy crying and holding his wrist.

"This jack off touched my right boob so I broke his left wrist. I thought I be nice and not break his right one that he uses a lot," I told them.

I looked at Emmett and I saw that he was ready to rip the guy head off. So I hugged him then kissed him to calm him down. It worked but he wanted to talk to the guy then.

"Dude, if you ever touch my wife again I will do much worst to you than just break your wrist. If I found out you do it again to another woman and I find out then be ready for something else to be broken," Emmett said though his teeth.

The guy just nodded and we left dad to fix the human man. We got back up and took our seat and I saw that Alice and Edward were both laughing. Alice had to see what that thing did to me and Edward read her mind so now they were both laughing. I heard a noise and saw dad and the guy coming up and when the guy saw me he looked the other way and I just smiled. We heard people ask him what happened and he told them that he tripped and fell and broke his left wrist. I just shook my head then we heard a horn and saw another boat coming to get us and another one to tow the broke down boat back. We all got loaded onto the other boat and I saw that Bella had fallen asleep in Edward's arm and I smiled at him. He really did love her and wanted to protect her from anyone or anything.

We pulled up to the dock and unloaded. I was glad to get away from that guy. They had a ambulance waiting for him and we all just laughed. We had people looking at us so we all loaded back up into the bus and dad got us out of there.

"Rose, come here for a minute please," dad called to me.

So I got up and went up to him.

"I know what he did to was very wrong but did you have to break his wrist? You did not do no damage but still you hurt him," dad told me.

"Dad, I am not sorry for what I did. I mean come on, he touched my dame breast. What did you want me to just let him touch me without doing anything to him? That was not going to happen. Well now he has learned his lesson not to touch anyone without them telling him that he could," I told him and then stomped off to sit next to Em again. I was so mad so Em started to kiss me and well we almost lost control when Edward growled at us. We stopped and then we were home. Me and Em took off into the woods to have some fun while everyone else went into the house. The nerve of dad telling me that. Me and Em went deeper and deeper into the woods and started to have fun.

Well peeps, what you think. I know its not very good but it will get better soon. Thanks for reading and voting. JenCullen28


	27. Friends

Hey peeps, thanks again for all the comments on my story here. I love them all. I have been stuck on what to do next so I decided to skip some. In this chapter Bella is going to be 10. There may be two or just this one chapter with her being 10 then I will skip again to right before she is 16. Thanks again and keep reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 26: Friends

Bella's P.O.V.

Well we have live here in Denali, Alaska for five years now. I just turned 10 and going to Denali Peak middle school. I know I am only 10 but I am in 5th grade because I am really smart because of my wonderful family. They have been teaching me along with me going to school has helped me get to the 5th grade. I was in 3rd grade but everything was way to easy so here I am a 5th grader in school. I have been here a couple of weeks and have made a lot of friends. We also found out that there is this other family just like my family but they have a little girl my age but she looks way older. They call her a half breed. When my dad found this out he had been asking Jade's parents questions about how Jade was even born. I found out that her mom was a human when her dad a vampire got her mom pregnant and well Jade came out of that. We did not know that vampires can get human women pregnant until now.

Jade is just like my family but her skin is a little softer, her eyes are a very beautiful deep blue color. She is my age like I said but she looks to be 15 because she grows at a fast rate but she is still one of my best friends even tho she is in the same grade as Edward and Alice. Her mom and dad are just like my family, they only drink from animals. I have asked dad if I could be like them when I get older and he told me that when I get older he will talk to me about it. When I asked dad that Edward over heard me and would not talk to me for a couple of days and when he did start to talk to me boy he was mad. I let him yell at me when we were away from the family and since then I have not said anything about me wanting to become like them or at least not around him. I have yet to find a boyfriend, because I am afraid that they would be just like Morris. I have been afraid of boys since then. I have another best friend that is in my class with me, her name is Karen. Today we are going shopping with Alice because it is Saturday and no school.

"Bella, its time to get up. Your friends will be here in an hour and you need to be ready," mom Rose told me.

I opened my eyes and saw my beautiful mom looking at me with her gold eyes. I smiled at her and raised my hands up and she hugged me. She then pulled me out of bed and placed me on my feet. She held me for a bit so I would no fall from being pulled out like that. I looked at the end of my bed and saw that she had picked my clothes out today. I looked at them and smiled at her.

"Mom, you know I can pick out my own clothes," I told her with a smile on my face.

"I know sweetheart, but I wanted to help. Your getting older and soon you wont need my help any more," mom told me.

"Mommy Rose, don't say that. I will always need your help. I love you and will never not need you," I told her.

I then went up to her and hugged her tight and then started to get dressed. I walked into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw that I have gotten taller, skinner, and my hair is not past my butt almost to the back of my knees. I have not had a hair cut ever, I mean I have had trims but that is it. I love my hair its the best part of me that I think. My eyes are a deep chocolate color like my mom and dad, or so I was told. Dad and mom told me about my real parents and we even gone back to Forks, WA so I can see where they were laid to rest. They also gave me a lot of pics of my real mom and dad. They were so pretty and hansom, I wished I could still have them here with me. Then I thought about that and my family now. They took me into their lives when I was just born and have carried for me since then. So they are my real parents now. I will always keep my real parents with me at all times but I will always be thankful for the Cullen/Hale for taking me in.

I got done getting dressed then headed downstairs when I tripped on the next to last step. I saw myself falling and closed my eyes waiting for the ground and pain but then I felt nothing but cold hands on my arms. I opened my eyes and saw Edward holding me and I was just inches away from the floor. He stood me up and smiled really big at me.

"Bella, if I had not seen Alice's vision you would have fallen flat on your face. Please be careful coming down those steps. I don't like to see you hurt clumsy Bella," he told me.

I gave him a hug and thanked him again then went into the kitchen where mom Esme was cooking me breakfast. I sat at the kitchen island and she placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of me with a glass of orange juice. I was almost done when there was a knock on the door. I finished eating when Jade and Karen came into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella you and Ali ready to go shopping?" Jade asked me.

I was going to answer her but Ali (Alice) beat me to it.

"Yes we are ready to go. All Bella has to do is grab her bag then we can leave," Alice told us.

I was getting ready to get it when I saw mom Rose take off at vampire speed to get it. I just shook my head because she could have been caught by Karen. Karen is human like me and don't know about my family like I do, its to dangerous for her to know. Mom Rose came downstairs at human speed when she saw us girls in the living room. She handed me my bag and I gave her a kiss.

"Mo-Rose, are you sure you don't want to go with us? We are going to Anchorage to there big mall there," I told her.

"Bella, me and Emmett has things we have to do today, so maybe next time little sister," Rose told me.

I smiled at her then looked at Karen who was talking to Jade. Wow, she did not catch that almost slip up. I almost call Rose mom in front of her, wow I really need to watch what I say. I gave mom and dad a hug then us four walked out of the house and into Ali new car. I hated the color but it was a very sweet looking car. Its a 911 Porche Turbo, its yellow in color which I don't care for but Ali loves it. So we all got in and waved at the family when we took off. Ali had her music blasting and we all were singing at the top of our voice and just having so much fun. I was in the front when Ali stopped singing and had the distant look in her eyes. I watched the road making sure she was driving okay and she was. A few seconds later she smiled at me and started to sing again.

The dive to Anchorage was long but fun. Its a 3 hour drive but with Alice driving it took us an hour. I looked at Karen and she was smiling really big. Ali pulled up into the parking lot of the mall and we all got out. Before we walked in I grabbed Alice by the arm and pulled her to the back of the car.

"Ali, what did you see?" I asked her where Karen could not hear me.

"Nothing to concern yourself with right now, its okay. So lets go shop and have fun," she told me.

She then locked her arm with mine and we walked up to the other girls where they locked their arms with us. We all walked in that way. When we got in we were talking about anything and everything. We started to shop for several hours. I looked at the time and it was noon and I was getting hungry, so I looked at the girls.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am getting really hungry," I told them.

Jade and Karen shook their heads yes and I saw Ali make a face but then she nodded her head to. Ali took our bags to the car while the rest of us walked to the food court. But before we got there a group of guys stopped us.

"Hey young ladies, would you all like to have fun with us?" one of them asked us.

I went to answer them but then we heard someone growl and I saw Ali. She was giving them all death stares and they all took off really fast. We all laughed at then as they tripped a couple of times trying to get away from Ali. Alice is a really sweet girl but when you get on her bad side you better run like those guys did. We all laughed on our way to the food court. When we got there we looked around to see what we wanted to eat. I wanted pizza and Ali said she would share one with me, I told her okay. The others picked out their food and we found seats away from everyone. We put our trays down and started to eat and talk. As we were eating Ali started to smile really big and I knew something was going though her mind. She took a couple of bites and made faces while she did it. We all got done eating and her smile got even bigger if that was even possible, which was.

"Hey girls, you want to have some fun?" she asked with the real big smile on her face.

We all looked at each other smiled and then nodded to her.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do. We are going to play a game of truth or dare but without the truth part. So we are just going to give each other dares. So what do you all think?" she asked.

I just shook my head because I had a feeling that this is going to be fun but in the end we are going to be kicked out of the mall. I looked at the other girls and they both nodded and I did to.

"Okay since I am the oldest then I go first. Jade I dare you to be my slave and do what I say though out the mall," Ali told Jade.

"Okay Ali, I will go along with you but you will have to be mine the next time we come to the mall if we are not band from it," Jade told her.

Ali agreed and then told Jade to carry her on her back. Jade turned around and Ali climbed on top of Jade and held on. We started to walk and people were looking at us funny. Then I was Jade's turn. She looked at me and smiled and I knew I was in trouble.

"Bella, buy some PJ's then put them on. Then buy a teddy bear and go to a store that sales beds. Then find a bed that is fixed up and climbed in. Then when a employe ask you to get out of the bed tell them to be quiet because you are trying to sleep. Then you can get up and wear the PJ's for the rest of the time we are in the mall," Jade told me.

I know I was beat red when she said that but I did what she told me. We walked into store one and I bought me some PJ's with pooh bear on them. Then we went to a toy store where I bought a teddy bear. Then I went to the bathroom and changed into the pj's and walked out. The girls started to laugh at me and I felt myself turning red again. We walked though the mall and were getting more stares. We found a store that sold beds and we walked though it and I found a king size bed that was fixed up really pretty and I pulled back the covers, climbed in and closed my eyes. Then not long after I climbed in I felt someone shake me and I opened my eyes to see an employe.

"Ma'am, you can not sleep in this bed. Its for show only. So please get out of it and leave the store before I call the cops," the lady told me.

I then smiled at her.

"Will you please be quiet, I am trying to sleep," I told her.

I closed my eyes for a minute and then opened them up again and saw her walking away and Ali stopping her. I got out of the bed fixed it back the way they had it then me, Jade and Karen walked out of the store. Ali followed us out smiling at us. She then climbed back on to Jade's back.

"I told the lady that it was a dare and she said she thought so and was not going to call the cops on us," Ali told us.

We still had Alice to do a dare and Karen to do one so I picked Ali to do the next dare.

"Ali, I dare you to go though the mall yelling I LOVE YOU really loud and give random people hugs and telling them that you love them. Do that to five people and then you will be done," I told her.

She smiled really big, jumped off of Jade's back and started to run around yelling I LOVE YOU really loud. Then she hugged three guys and told them that she loves them. Then she hugged two girls and did the same to them. Even one of the girls told Ali that she loves her to. We all started to laugh really hard after that. After we caught our breaths we still had one more dare to do. Ali climbed back onto Jade's back and they looked at Karen who looked really nervous.

"Karen, I dare you to sing and do the actions of I am a little tea pot in the middle of the mall as loud as you can. You only have to do it one time then we will leave to go home," Ali told Karen.

Karen went pale but nodded her heard. We walked to the malls fountain and she stood on the wall and started to sing and do the action of I am a little tea pot. When she went to do the pour me over action she lost her balance and fell into the fountain. We all ran up to the wall and saw that she was okay, she was laughing so hard. We started to laugh also until we saw a security guard coming to us. Karen got out real fast and we stood there with our heads down when the guard came up to us.

"Girls, the fountain is no place to play. So I ask you all to please leave the mall and don't come back for two weeks. If I see you or another guard see you, you will be kicked out for good. Do you hear me?" the guy asked us.

We all nodded and acted like we were sorry. He then walked away and we did to, by the time we reached the doors to leave we were all laughing so hard. We got to Ali car and then Ali looked at Karen.

"There is no way you are getting in my car wet. Get out a outfit that you bought and well hide you so you can change into it," Ali told her.

So Karen pulled out some clothes and we opened the back door to the car and Jade walked to the other side to hide the other window. Me and Ali stood in front of Karen where she started to strip down. We had our backs to her so we could see if anyone tried to see if they could see what was going on. 5 minutes later she was dressed into her dried clothes and we put her wet clothes in a bag. We got in the car then and took off for home. We got home around 4pm and the guys came out to carry our bags for us. We got in the house and mom Rose was looking at Karen.

"Karen, why did you change clothes?" she asked her.

Then Ali told the story of us playing just dare and everyone laughed except for mom and dad. They were not very happy after they find out that we got kicked out for two weeks.

"Well girls, Jade and Karen parents said it was okay for them to stay the night but since you all got in trouble at the mall I don't know now," mom told us.

"Mom, we are sorry. It was just fun and games till Karen lost her balance and fell into the fountain. Please let them stay, you can ground us during the week. Please let them stay and us have fun?" I asked starting to cry.

That always got mom all the time when I start to cry.

"Okay Bella, they can stay, but for the next two weeks till you all are allowed to go back into the mall you will be grounded. Meaning, you will go to school, come home and do your home work. No TV, computer or shopping for two weeks. You can read, listen to music, and help me around the house but that is all you can do," mom told us.

Me and Ali nodded our heads and then hugged our mom. Then we went to my room and put up my many bags of clothes. We made room for Jade and Karen's clothes also. Mom then called us to eat and we all came downstairs. The whole family sat at the table while mom served us some spaghetti, garlic toast and juice. I watched as my vampire family played with their food to make it look like they ate some of it. After diner me, Karen, Jade, Ali, and mom Rose went to my room and closed the door. I made a sign and put it on the door. It read, NO BOYS ALLOWED!. Then we turned the radio on and started to have fun. We played games, and talked about boys and all. It was getting late so mom came up and told us that it was going on midnight and that we had to get to bed. So I had room for one girl and we pulled out one fold away bed and set it up. Rose and Ali went to their rooms. Karen climbed in bed with me because Jade would make me burn up. For some reason she runs a hotter temp than a human, dad is looking in on that. We told each other good night and fell asleep not long after.

Well peeps, what do you all think? I hope you like it. I had fun writing it. So tell me what y'all think of it and vote please. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	28. Trip Pt1

Hey peeps, thank you all for the wonderful comments on the last chapter. Here is another chapter for you all. I am skipping again to where Bella is 15 going on 16. They just moved again because they could not stay where they were to much longer. The Denali clan came with them also Bella's friend Jade and her family came along because they stayed to long. They all have there own homes but are close to each other. So anyways here is the story. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 27: Trip Pt.1

Bella's P.O.V.

Well here we are, living in Ireland now. We have been here a month now and I am liking it okay. I mean its just like Forks, WA; always raining and just a few sunny days but that is it. I am now 15 going on 16 in five months. I am really close to my family and don't tell no one but I have a huge crush on Edward. I have some how kept it from Alice but I have. We live in a place called County Kerry, in the middle of Killarney National Park, in a small town called Torc. The people are real nice here in town and there is a lot of forest that my family and friends can hunt to their hearts desire. Its funny when the guys get back from hunting because they always tell me about the new animal they tired. Right now we are not going to school because there is not a school close by so I am being home schooled along with Jade. We hated to leave Karen behind but this life is not for her. Today Edward and I are going to hang out like we do once a month. I still have reading time with Jasper but not as much as we use to because my sent has became stronger and he has some troubles with it. So when we want to read we have to go outside and right now its just been to rainy.

Me and Edward are getting ready soon to leave for a three day trip. Today is Thursday and we have a long drive to Dublin where we are going on a 3-day Cork, Blarney Castle, Ring of Kerry and Cliffs of Moher Rail Trip. Its just morning and we have all day of packing before we leave tonight for the long trip to Dublin where we will get a hotel room so I can sleep before the train trip. I know it might sound wrong for a teen girl to go off with a 100 year old vampire but he looks 17 and we are the bestest friends, so we are just going to tour part of Ireland.

"Bella, breakfast is done. Get up and get dressed and come downstairs," mom called to me from downstairs.

I got up and started to get undressed when there was a knock on the door. I stopped and opened the door and saw Edward standing there with my fave smile on his face. I smiled back at him.

"What do you need Edward? I am trying to get ready and come downstairs," I told him.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were up and getting ready," he told me.

I smiled at him and then I closed the door and started to get dress for the day. I got done fixed my hair and put a little makeup on then I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a beautiful girl but I was just to pale, but I guess that's what you get living with a family of vampires. I smiled at myself and left my room. I got downstairs and saw Jade was here. I walked up to her and gave her a hug and then we went to the kitchen where mom had breakfast ready for us. Jade always eats breakfast and lunch with us because her mom and dad are at work. I saw that dad had left for work already also, he works in Dublin at the Rotunda Hospital. He leaves early in the mornings to get there on time. Dublin is about five hours away from here but living with vampires we can make it there in an hour.

I talked to Jade while we ate. When we got done we walked up to my room so she and Ali could help me pack my clothes for three days. I turned my radio on and turned it up. We danced, packed and just had fun. After two hours of having fun we were done, I had one bag packed and I was done. We came out of my room and I went to check and see if Edward was packed and read also. I knocked on his door and he told me to come in. I walked in and he was sitting on his couch in his room reading a book. He turned around and smiled at me. He then patted his lap for me to come sit on him. I closed the door and walked to him where he held his hands out to me. I went to him and he helped me sit on his lap and then he held me.

"Bella, are you packed and ready for our trip?" he asked me.

"Yes I am Edward. We are going to have so much fun I can't wait for it to start," I told him.

We sat there listening to his music and well I guess I fell asleep on him like always. I feel safe with him even tho he is more dangerous to me than the rest of the family even Jasper. I found out not to long ago that I was Edward's singer. Meaning that my blood is harder for him to resist than a normal human. He told me that he will never hurt me so I feel safe around him and know that he wont hurt me. I don't know how long I was sleep but I was woken up by a warm hand shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see a smiling Jade in my face.

"Bella, you did it again. You fell asleep on Edward again. Lets go outside and walk around before the rain hits again so you can wake up. Your mom is fixing us some lunch right now and she will call us in when its done," She told me.

I let her help me up and I had to stretch because I was just so stiff. I looked around and did not see Edward and I looked a Jade.

"He is downstairs playing a video game with Jasper and Emmett. He told us that you fell asleep so we let you sleep a little bit. Then I came up here to wake you up," she told me.

"I am sorry girl, there is just something with Edward and this room that I feel really safe and well I fall asleep really easy," I told her.

She just smiled at me and then bent down some, a sign that she wanted me on her back. So I climbed on her back and we were outside in no time. Shes not as fast as a normal vampire but she is fast enough tho. She let me down and we started to walk the path that the family made for us to walk on when we wanted to and would not get lost. She grabbed my arm and we started to walk away from the house. We got far away and stopped and sat on a tree that fell. She then looked at me and smiled.

"Bella, I have got a question to ask you and you don't have to tell me but I need to know please. I will not tell no one your answer if you tell me. It will be our little secret," Jade told me.

"What do you want to know Jade? You know I will tell you anything," I told her.

"Do you have a crush on Edward or like him a lot?" she asked me.

I know I turned red when she asked me that because she smiled at me.

"Now you promised that you will not say a thing so here I go. Yes, I really do have a big crush on Edward. We are best friends but I started to have feelings for him not to long ago. He is very beautiful, kind, caring, he loves me and I can tell that he likes me also but he wont admit it to me. I think its because I am still two years younger than he is in human years and he is waiting on me to turn 17 before he makes his move to ask me out or what ever. So yes Jade I really do like Edward a lot," I told her.

"I thought so, just looking at you two I can tell there is something there between you two. I am glad that you got someone to love you and to take care of you like Edward. He is a gentleman and I believe that you are right. He may be waiting for you to get a little older before he makes his move on you," Jade told me.

Just then my phone rang and I saw that it was mom Rose calling me.

"Hi mom Rose, is lunch ready?" I asked her.

"Yes it is. That is why I was calling to tell you two to get home," she told me.

"Okay, we are on our way now mom Rose. See you in just a bit," I told her.

I hung up and then me and Jade got up from the tree and started to walk back home. On our way back Jade stopped me and told me to stay quiet and still. So I did as she told me to. I saw that she was on guard for some reason so I got behind her and started to look around like she was. I was looking around but did not see anything then I heard a noise from the woods to our right and I looked but did not see nothing. Then Jade bent down and I climbed onto her back and she took off as fast as she could back to the house. We got there and she ran me in and put me down. The family saw the look on her face and they all got real still.

"Jade, what did you hear or see?" Jasper asked her.

"I did not see nothing but it sounded like me and Bella were being followed. I looked but could not see no one, I could not even smell nothing. So Bella got on my back and I came here as fast as I could before what ever it was could make itself know," Jade told us.

Then Jasper, Edward, and Emmett took out the door to see if they could find who was watching us. I felt cold so I wrapped myself up in a light blanket and then me and Jade walked to the dinning room where two sandwiches, chips, and a soda was waiting for us. I sat down and started to eat and Jade did the same thing. We talked a little bit but manly waited till the guys came back. We got done eating and went to the living room and sat down. I looked at Ali and she was searching to see who it might have been. I turned the TV on and we started to watch a movie. Two hours later the guys returned and dad was home. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me but it did not touch his eyes. They told us that they did not find anyone but did see a set of foot prints in the mud not far from where me and Jade were sitting. That made me scared and I started to shake with fear and I saw Edward nod at Jasper and he came up to me. He picked me up bridal style and sat me in his lap on the couch.

"Bella, who ever it was is long gone now. You are safe with us, I promise you that. Now please calm down some or I will get Jasper over here to calm you down," Edward told me.

I made myself calm down and I stopped shaking. Then I looked at the time and it was going on 4pm and I knew that me and Edward had to go so we could get to Dublin before dark. I got up off of Edward and me and Jade went upstairs to grab my bag for the trip. We got to my room and I closed my door and then Jade grabbed me and hugged me. We started to cry know that someone was watching us and we just cried a little bit then she let me go.

"Bella, you and Edward have a fun time. Please be safe and come back to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You are like a sister to me and I love you girl," Jade told me.

"I will come back to you. Its just three days and I will be back and we can hang out again. I love you to sister and I will miss you. I will call you every once in awhile to tell you I am okay," I told her.

Then there was a knock on my door and I told who ever it was to come in. Edward came in carrying his bag and smiled at us to hugging.

"I came to get your bag to put it in the car. Then we have to get on the road soon," he told me.

"Okay Edward, here I my bag and I will be down in just a minute," I told him.

He grabbed my bag and left my room. I gave Jade another hug and she bent down again for me to get on her back. I got onto her back and we were downstairs in no time. She let me down and I started to give my family hugs. I left both moms last and dad. I walked up to mom Rose and she grabbed me into a tight but not to tight hug. She then placed me on my feet and I walked up to dad and he gave me a hug and told me to be careful. I then walked up to mom and if she could cry she would be crying.

"Mom, stop dry sobbing please. I am only going to be gone three days with my big brother/Best friend. You know he will keep me safe and you heard Alice, she sees nothing happening to us and she packed me a first aid kit also. So please stop and I love you and I love all of you," I told her and them.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Edward smiling at me.

"Are you ready little sister/best friend?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am ready. We love you all and we'll see you in four days," I told the family.

Then we walked out to Edward car and he helped me in then he got in and we were off. I started to cry some because this will be the longest I been away from the whole family. Edward grabbed my hand and held it while rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. I smiled at him and then he turned the radio on. It was a quiet ride and something hit me. I for some reason wanted to know if Edward liked me also more than best friends. But I did not know how to ask him and I started to feel nervous. I knew he felt the change in me and he looked at me.

"Bella, what is wrong? You were calm and now I felt you stiffen up and you look nervous. Do you want to go home?" he asked me.

"No, no Edward, I do not want to go home. I am sorry I just had something pass though my mind and never mind," I told him.

"No Bella, what is on your mind? Are you afraid to ask me something?" he asked me with a little smile on his face.

"Well yeah, I would like to ask you something but I am afraid to ask you. You might get mad at me and take me home," I told him.

He then pulled off the road and turned to look at me.

"Isabella, I can never get mad at you for asking me question. So please ask me and I will be good I promise," he told me.

He was really close to my face and well the only thing I can think of was he dazzled me. I had to blink my eyes a couple of times and breath because I stopped breathing. I then blushed a deep red and looked at Edward.

"Edward, I know I am still younger than you but not by much in human years. But my question for you is, do you like me more than a best friend?" I asked him and then looked away from him.

I heard him gasp and I knew I made him mad or upset him. I felt the tears starting to fall and then I felt his cold hand on my face and he was pulling it to look at him. I could not look at him tho so I kept my head down. He then pulled my chin up and I looked at him in the eyes and I felt myself gasp.

"Bella, yes you are younger than me in human years. But I am starting to have feelings for you but its to early for us to show them because you are still young. Bella, I do like you more than a best friend but for now lets just stay best friends and when your just a little older than well see where this will go," he told me pointing to him and me.

I smiled and he started to car up again and we were off for Dublin. I felt happy the whole way there, I mean I have a real good chance with Edward. He told me he likes me more than a best friend but we have to wait till I am a little older.

We made it to Dublin and it was going on 6pm. He found the hotel that we will be staying in and he checked us in. His room was right next to mine and there was a door that would go to his room. We put our stuff in our rooms and he met me in my room. He order dinner for me and while we waited we sat on the couch and watched TV. I sat next to him but then he picked me up like I weighed no more than a feather and placed me in his lap. He held me while we watched TV. I started to get goose bumps on my arms not because I was cold but because he was lightly rubbing my left arm with just the tips of his fingers. He was smiling because he was causing me to have goose bumps. Then there was a knock on the door. He went to get it and it was my food. He thanked the guy and brought me a plate with some food on it.

I ate it all and then the same guy came and took the tray away and left us alone. I sat back in Edward's lap again and we watched two movies and the news and I was tired. I had to get up early so I told Edward good night and he kissed my cheek and left me. I took a shower and got ready for bed. I got into bed turned the light out and well I did not like it. It was dark and I felt alone, so I turned the light back on and walked over to Edward's door. I just stood there thinking about knocking when he opened the door and made me jump a little.

"What is it Bella? Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am okay. But I am a little scared. Can I come in here with you and sleep on your bed since you wont use it? I mean if that is okay with you. I don't want to impose," I told him.

He smiled really big at me pulled me into his hotel room.

"Bella, you never will impose on me. Yes you may sleep in my bed since I am not use it," he told me with a smile.

So I climbed into his bed and he turned the light out and it got dark again. I know he is in here but I just don't like the dark. I turned the light back on and he looked at me.

"Edward, if I stay under the covers will you lay here with me? I don't like the dark," I told him.

He smiled really big at me and turned the light out again. I felt the bed go down on the left side and then I felt him tuck me in the covers. I then felt him put his arm under my head and pulled me close to him. I found a spot that I liked and put my arm around his chest and then I heard him starting to hum my song and I was out before to long.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. So what do you all think of it? I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Also I know Bella is still young but her and Edward love is starting to bloom. So I really hope you like this chapter. There will be a part two and I hope to post it tomorrow. Thanks again. JenCullen28.


	29. Trip Pt2

Hey people, thanks again for all the wonderful comments on the last chapter. I love them, when you all tell me that I am a good writer and I know that I'm not that good, thanks. I know I need help with grammar but I don't have a editor. Thanks again. Now this chapter is going to be fun at first but things will change. So have fun reading. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 28: Trip Pt.2

Edward's P.O.V.

Here I am holding Bella in my arms while she sleeps. She has been dreaming about me because she would say my name and smile when she said it. Then I could tell when her dreams would change because her face would change and I knew she was still dreaming about her being locked up. She would say no real loud and then I would pat her cheek and start humming her song to her and she would calm down and go back to sleep peacefully. I looked at the time and it was just going on 7am, I needed to wake her because the train will leave the station at 8:30am. So I started to lightly touch her arm and I again bought up goose bumps. I then leaned over and kiss her cheek and she started to move some so I did it again while rubbing her arm and then she turned to face me with a smile. I love her smile so much, but what really gets me is how easy she blushes, I love that.

"Good morning Edward, what time is it?" she asked me.

"Its 7am and we have to get moving so we can catch the train. So get up, get ready and I'll take you out to eat somewhere," I told her.

She smiled at me and got up, she walked to her room to get ready. I took the chance to take a quick shower and to get ready myself. I got into the shower and started to take it when I heard Bella come back into my room.

"Bella I'm in the shower and I will be out in a minute," I called to her.

She said okay and I went back to washing my hair. I got done and got ready and walked out of the bathroom to see Bella on the couch watching a movie. I sat next to her and she laid on me. We watched the movie and I looked at the time and it was to late for me to take Bella out to eat.

"Bella, go grab your bag because we have to leave. The train is leaving at 8:30am and we have 30 minutes to get there," I told her.

She got up and went to her room and was back in no time with her bag. I checked both rooms to make sure where not leaving anything. After I got done we walked out and walked up to the checkout and the lady smiled at me. I then heard her thoughts.

"Wow, this young man is HOT! I so want to take him to be," and I stopped reading her mind because I did not want to know where that was going.

I paid for the rooms, thanked the lady then me and Bella left the hotel. I dove to the train station and parked my car in the three day parking lot. I covered my baby up with a car cover with the help of Bella and then we walked to where we checked in. We still had 15 minutes but the guy took the tickets and showed us where we will be sitting. We got to the first class seating that I did not know a train had and we took our seats. We sat and talked a little bit when the train started to fill up with other people. We were sitting there when I had a feeling that we were being stared at, so I turned and saw a couple behind us. They smiled at me when I looked at them but they were not the ones watching me. I turned around and smiled at Bella who was reading a book before we left. Then the train started to move and I was very happy. Our first stop was at Blarney Castle and its a three hour train ride to it. They had movies playing and things you can do on the ride there.

I decided to pull out my i-pod and started to listen to so music. I closed my eyes to make it look like I was sleeping. I was shaken by Bella who looked at me funny.

"Edward, there for a minute I thought you were sleeping. Wow you even fooled me," she told me.

I was going to say something to her when the train conductor started to speak over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be pulling up at the station in 10 minutes. So please put your stuff up and get ready to get off the train," the conductor told all of us.

So I put my I-pod up and Bella put her book in her bag. Bella smiled at me and held my hand. We talked a little while we waited till the train stopped. The train stopped and we all started to unload from the train, when we got off it was really nice out here. It was warm moist and no sun, which is a very good thing. We left our bags on the train and then we loaded onto a really big bus. The ride to the castle was interesting because they were telling us the history of the castle and stuff. We pulled up in front of the castle an hour later and we all unloaded and were greeted by a tour guide.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to your first stop at Blarney Castle. I am going to give you a tour of the castle, then you all will have two hours to tour the castle and the grounds. So if everyone will please follow me and we will start," the lady told us.

We walked the whole castle in an hour and it was time for us to go on our own if we wanted to. I wanted to take Bella to the famous Blarney kissing stone and then we will kiss it so we can leave with the gift of Eloquence. (Eloquence-is fluent and effective use of language. I still don't understand it but its a word.) I grabbed her hand and we walked to where everyone else was and we watched them kiss the wall upside down. It was our turn so the guy helped Bella onto her back and lowered some so she can kiss this rock. I did the same thing, then we started to just walk. We walked away from the group and ended up the gardens. Bella really wanted to go into the poison garden but I would not have that because of her luck she would end up sick. So we walked the fern garden for a bit then we ended up in the Arboretums. They had tress here that I have never seen or heard of before. We walked to the lake and sat down on a bench over looking the lake. It was so peaceful and quiet. I held Bella in my arms while we sat there quietly listening to nature.

We were there for a bit and I heard something move behind us. So I looked behind me thinking it was someone from the train and when I saw who it was I felt my heart drop to the floor. I started to growl and Bella got scared and looked to see what I was growling at. When she saw what I saw she lost all color in her face. There in behind us stood Morris and a woman I did not know but could tell she was a vampire because of her red eyes. I moved so fast that Bella got a little dizzy from me picking her up and putting her behind me. Just then my phone rang and I knew it would be Alice but I could not talk to her right now. Morris and this other woman started to walk to us and I growled at them. They stopped but they smiled at me.

"Well hello Edward and Jennifer. I told you that this would not be the last you see of me and was I right or what. Now Edward you wont die if you just give me Bella and well just leave without no troubles," Morris told me.

"Over my dead body. You are not going to touch Bella ever again, so leave or I will just have to rip you two in pieces," I told them though my teeth.

Then all of a sudden Jane and Felix stepped out of the woods, and I knew we were in trouble now.

"Hello Edward, its so nice to see you again. It looks like you and your family are in trouble because of that human you have there. So please let us take her and we will leave you and your family alone," Jane told me with a sweet smile.

"You will have to kill me before you can have Bella. She does not know what we are so we have not broken any rules. So please leave us alone," I told her.

She then smiled at me really big and I knew I was in trouble but instead of feeling pain caused by Jane I started to feel really sleepy. I have never felt this sleepy in my life because I am a vampire but I felt like sleeping right there. I tried to fight it but it was winning and I was loosing the battle really fast. Then everything went dark and before I fell asleep I heard Bella scream once and was gone.

Alice's P.O.V.

I was watching the future because I was bored when I came across the vision of Bella being changed to the wall. I watched for anything and then it hit me, Bella looks 15 maybe 16 and then another vision hit me hard and fast. I felt myself stand from a laying on the couch and I gasped.

VISION: Morris and another woman are going to be talking to Edward and Bella. Then the vision changed to where Jane and Felix showed up demanding that Edward give Bella to them. Edward told her no and he started to feel really sleepy and he fell asleep but not before hearing Bella scream once and then the vision stopped.

I came out of the vision and fell to the ground dry sobbing really hard. Then it hit me that the vision may not have happened yet so I pulled out my phone and called Edward but he did not answer and I was pulled into the vision again and I was to late to warn him. I dropped the phone and broke down all over again. Jasper was sending me calming waves but they were not helping me at all. I felt a lot of hands on my back but I could not pull myself up to talk to them yet. After about 5 minutes I started to calm some because I saw Edward still on the ground at the castle and people looking for him and Bella.

"Guys, we have to go right now and get Edward. Jane, Felix, Morris and this other woman took Bella and he is asleep on the ground at Blarney Castle. So lets go now before the humans find him like that," I told everyone.

We decided that it would be fast to run than to use the cars so my family, the Denali clan and Jade and her parents ran out the door to get to Edward. An hour later we were at the castle and had to keep hid in the woods. We heard some of the people talking about two people missing and they were told that they more likely went to the next town not far from them. They all got into the bus and left while me and everyone started to hunt for Edward. We found him where I saw him in my vision and we all ran up to him. Dad bent down to look him over and he looked scared.

"Guys, I don't know what is going on but Edward is in a deep sleep that he will not wake from. We have got to find Morris and the others so we can get that woman to wake Edward back up," dad told us.

"Dad, they are taking Bella to Volturi where they are going to hurt her and stuff. So what we need to do is first get Edward's body back to the house and you guys along with me got to see if we can somehow save Bella from them," I told everyone.

I then told Emmett to carry Edward and we all ran back to the house where we had to think of what to do. We got home around 9pm and Em laid Edward down on the couch and he started to snore a little. We all then started to think of what to do.

"Okay, here is an idea. Dad, Em, Jazz, Eleazar, Laurent, (Jade's dad) and myself will go to Volturi while you others stay here and watch Edward. Then we will talk to Aro about how we can get Bella back. Dad when we get there and if they let us see Bella please have your bag ready just in case they let you bandage her up. She is going to be in bad shape, I keep getting little vision of Morris beating Bella and hurting her really bad. If you see me flinch then you will know that I seen another thing done to Bella. This is not going to be easy but I know what the Volturi want and we will have to do it. So lets get our passports and a flight to Italy now," I told everyone that is going.

Mom started to lose it then, she fell to the floor dry sobbing. Jasper and dad went up to her and picked her up and placed her in a chair. I then walked up to her.

"Mom look at me. Everything is going to be okay, I see it. So please calm down and take care of Edward. We will call you all when we get Bella back. So please mom be strong, we will get Bella back and Edward will come back to us soon," I told her.

She raised up and hugged me tightly and told us to be safe. Then Laurent came in saying that we have to leave now to catch the plane. We said our good byes and left for the airport. We got there right before they closed the doors and we all took our seats. Now here we are on our way to save my little sister from the big bad monsters called the Volturi and Morris.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I don't want to go into more detail on this chapter. So hopefully tomorrow I will be able to upload another chapter for you all. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you all think of it. JenCullen28.


	30. HELL!

Hey fans, thanks as always for all the wonderful comments. They all make me want to keep writing, so I do for y'all. Here is another chapter for you all. Its going to be hard to write because of what they are going to do to Bella and stuff. Well just have to wait and see. Thanks for all the reads and comments. JenCullen28.

Chapter 29: HELL

Bella's P.O.V.

Here I am, my dream came true and I am really scared to death right now. Yesterday was going really well for me and Edward then everything changed when Morris and these other vampires showed up. I was laying on Edward enjoying the sight in front of me and now I am in a room changed to a wall bleeding and scared. I really hope my family finds me real soon, I so bad want to go home. Here is what happened yesterday when they took me from my Edward.

Yesterday:

I watched as Edward fell to the ground and fell asleep, I let out a scream and tried to run which was very stupid of me because I could never out run vampires. Morris caught me by the arm and pulled really hard and I felt my right shoulder pull out of the socket. I screamed again because it hurt so bad, and I started to cry. He then made me face him and slapped me in the face and told me to shut up. Then he smiled at me and I cringed away because he tried to kiss me.

"Bella, if you never had left me none of this would be happening to you right now. I knew I would not be able to get near you because of your family so I enlisted the help of the Volturi to help me get you back. They know you are human and the leader Aro wants to talk to you. So you will be coming with us or your precious little Edward there will die," he told me.

I then let him drag me away from Edward who was still sleeping on the ground. I guess I was to slow for them because the other guy with them grabbed me and threw me onto his back and started to run with the others. We stayed in the woods till we came to a clearing where a helicopter was waiting for us. The guy threw me in and I hit my head on something hard and let out a cry of pain and then I felt something wet on my head. I was then really scared for my life because I was trapped with human drinking vampires, but they made no move to kill me so I sat there crying as quietly as I could. I was hurting so bad. Morris was sitting next me holding my hand and I so wanted to pull away but I knew if I did he would hurt me again. I looked at Morris because he looked different, he still had his dark brown hair but he looked older and then it hit me Morris is not full vampire. He is like my best friend Jade, half vampire and half human. His eyes were more red than the brown I fell in love with and I started to break down again. That was a big no, no because he heard me and slapped my leg really hard and told me to shut up.

The ride did not take long and we landed on top of a castle looking building. Morris then grabbed my right arm again and pulled and I let out another cry of pain because of my shoulder. He slapped me again across the face and told me to shut up. So I closed my mouth and let them take me wherever they were taking me. I hurt to walk because of the slap that he gave my right leg but I kept up. We then entered a elevator and I was so scared. A few seconds later I was being dragged down a long hallway and though the biggest doors I have ever seen in my life. We enter into a real big room where three really old looking vampires sat. The one in the middle smiled at me and I cringed away. I was then forced onto my knees and was told to bow down to them. I did as I was told and then the one in the middle got up and walked over to me. He handed me his hand and helped me up off the floor and was looking at me.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan-Hale, Maurice has told me a lot about you. My name is Aro and I am the leader of this clan. You are very beautiful for a mere human girl, I can see what Edward see in you and Maurice. I was told that you know about us and that is against our rules but yet you have not told anyone about us. I am going to grab your hand and see what your life has been like, so please stand still for just a few minutes," Aro told me.

I did as I was told because I did not want to die even tho I had a felling that I might. He grabbed my hand and his hands were so cold it sent a chill down my spine. We stood there for a minute and he let go of my hand. He did not look to happy either, so I just stood there till he started to talk again.

"That is strange, I can not read you at all. Could Mr. Edward read your mind?" Aro asked me.

"No Sir. He could not read my mind for some reason unknown," I told him in a small voice.

He then looked at the young girl and then back to me.

"I am going to see if Jane's power can work on you," he told me. "Jane try out your pain power on her please," he told the young girl.

She looked at me and smiled really big and I was trying to prepare for some kind of pain but her smile slipped from her face and then Aro clapped really loud and laughed and it made me jump which hurt a lot. He then looked at the other woman and nodded to her, she did the same thing and I was again trying to prepare to feel sleepy but nothing happened. Again Aro clapped and I jumped and he laughed.

"Well, well Isabella, it looks like you have a power that blocks our powers from getting to you. I think you may be a powerful shield and I can't wait to see what it will do when you become a vampire. Lets see, what am I going to do with you. I don't want to kill you because you will be a great help to me when your a vampire but I don't want to change you just yet. So what I am going to do is keep you in a room till you turn 18 and then I will change you and you will be part of my guard and a wife to Maurice. So Jane and Maurice, please take Isabella to her room and lock the door after you change her to the wall," Aro told them.

I was then being grabbed again by Morris and pulled to the elevator and I was crying because I will be here for two years in a room by myself. They put me back into the room and changed me to the wall but I guess Jane was mad that her power did not work on me because she started to hit me. She punched me in the stomach and I fell to the ground. Then she kicked me in the left side and I felt some of my ribs break. Then they left me in the room screaming and crying in pain. After awhile I started to feel dizzy and sick to my stomach and I threw up all over myself and I fell sleep.

I was woken up by a bright light and two people looking at me from the door way. I tried to sit up but it caused me to much pain. Then I saw it was Morris and Jane again and they had something in their hands. They came in and put the tray of food down in front of me and then left me to eat in the dark. I was so hungry that I felt around and ate the food that they gave me and drank the water that they gave me. What seemed like an hour later Morris came back to take my tray from me. I saw him flip a switch and a light came on in the room and he bent down to pick up my tray but instead of leaving he put the tray on a table and closed the door. He looked at me and smiled really big then walked over to me. He got on his knees and was face to face with me.

"Now Bella, I am going to have sex with you and you will love it. If you try to fight me I will hurt you. Do you hear me?" he asked me in a menacing voice.

"Please no Morris. If I am to marry you then I want to wait till our wedding night. I want to stay pure till then. Then you can have me anyway you want. So please don't make me have sex with you right now," I begged him.

He sat there for a minute thinking and then he slapped me across the face.

"Okay, I will wait but we will be married soon then so I can have you. So be prepared to be married in a few day," he told me.

He then got up and took the tray with him and turned the light out. Again I was in the dark, I was so scared. I wanted my family so bad and I wanted Edward to save me, but I know he is under some spell that is keeping him a sleep. I don't know how I know I just know. I again started to feel sleepy again so I fell asleep again on the floor.

Carlisle's P.O.V

We just loaded a plane to go to Italy to save my daughter Bella from the Volturi. Alice keeps seeing that Bella is being hurt over and over and its killing me to hear about it. I finely told her to stop telling me. It hurt to bad to hear it. The plane ride seemed long but it was not, we landed in Italy. Then Alice found a car that was not occupied hot wired it and we all got into it. She then started to drive. The drive to Volturi was long and I hated to wait. We got to the castle and got out, I then looked at everyone.

"Okay guys, when we get in there I will do all the talking. If Aro wants to read you then let him, lets not do anything to upset him or any of them. So lets go save our Bella from them," I told them.

We then walked up to the big doors and I knocked. We waited a few minutes and then the door opened up to revile Jane.

"Well hello Carlisle, I guess you are here to talk to Aro. So if you all will, please follow me to the throne room," she told us.

We all followed her and into an elevator. The ride was not that long and then we got off and walked the hallway to the throne room. She opened the door and we walked in to see Aro and the other two sitting there in their thrones. When Aro saw us he smiled at us and got up and walked up to us.

"Well hello my old friend Carlisle. So why are you here?" he asked me.

"Well Aro, you seem to have one of my family members here and we are here to get her back," I told him.

"Oh I see, you are here for Ms. Isabella. Well Carlisle, I am sorry to say but Isabella is staying here with us. She is going to be marring Maurice in a few days and then when she is 18 she will be changed and will join my guard. So I am sorry for you all coming out here but she will not be leaving with you all," Aro told me.

I had to think then. I looked at Alice and she nodded her head at me. Before we came we made sure we had some dirt on Morris and his family. I looked at Aro again.

"Aro, you may want to rethink that. Morris here has not told you the truth about himself and his family. I bet you all don't know this but Morris is not a full vampire, and his family has a small girl that is a vampire and she looked no more than four maybe. Also, if you let Bella come with us we will change her ourselves when she turns 18. So please again let us have Bella back and we will leave you all alone after we make sure that Morris and his family are no longer living," I told him.

He stood there for a moment and then looked at Morris.

"Maurice, will you please come here for a moment," Aro asked him.

I looked at Morris and he looked scared really scared and I hate to say it but I was happy. Morris went up to Aro and Aro held out his hand and Morris grabbed it. I guess Aro never read him and then Aro got that distance look in his eyes. We stood there for a few minutes and then Aro was back with us, and he did not look to happy. Aro snapped his finger and Felix and Demetri grabbed Morris and looked him down.

"Maurice, I am very, very disappointed in you. I knew I should have read you when I first met you but you insisted that you were who you said you were. Is the only reason you told us about the Cullen's and Isabella is because you wanted her for yourself? You better thing before answering me and call your family to come I need to talk to them," Aro told Morris.

Morris called his family and we waited for a bit and then they showed up with the little girl who you could tell was an immortal child. They walked up to Morris and they looked scared. Aro walked up to them then.

"I just found out that you all have been lying to me, I don't like to be lied to. I just found out that you three have made an immortal child and that Morris is not a full vampire. I am not happy at all, so for you all lying to me you all will die right here today. Cullen family, I should do the same to you all for having a human living with you and knowing our secret but if you promise us that you will change her when she is 18 then I will let her go. But when she turns 18 and into a vampire you must bring her to us so I can see that you did what I said and I can see what she looks like and her power. You all will be witness to the killing of this coven then I will release Bella to you to take her home. Do you all plan on moving again soon? Because you all have been in Ireland to long," Aro asked us.

"Yes, it has been long enough, we are planing on moving back to Forks, Washington for a few years. I found out that the doctors and nurses that I worked with are gone so it is safe for us to move back. I would like to thank you for doing this and I promise you that she will be like us when she turns 18," I told him.

He nodded to me and then snapped his finger again and we watched as Morris and his family was ripped apart and burned. Me and Alice was then taken to Bella's room and Aro opened her door and when I saw her I felt my heart fall. She was dirty, covered in blood and looked broken. I looked at Alice then.

"Alice, I need you to help me clean her up before we go around Jasper and Laurent," I told her.

We were then handed a bucket of soap and water and some rags. We walked up to her and when I touched her she started to scream and trying to move away from me but was to weak and in to much pain to move. She opened her eyes and saw who touched her and started to cry really hard. For her being here for many hours she was a big mess. Alice handed me my bag and we started to clean her up. I washed her hair so I could stitch her head up. After that we cleaned all the blood off her skin and then I asked for some clothes and they handed me a robe. Alice helped me take her clothes off except her under garment and we slipped the robe on to her as easy as we could but she was so broken and bruised that every movement hurt her. After we were done I asked for Aro again. He came back to the room and smiled at me.

"What do you need Carlisle?" he asked me.

"What about my son Edward? They somehow put him to sleep and he been asleep for a long time," I told him.

"Yes I know. I told Susan to take the spell off of him and he did. You will find your son awake when you get back home. I am feeling really nice so I decided to let Demetri fly you all home in our Helicopter because I don't think you want to take her looking like that on a public plane. So go in peace my friend and see you soon," Aro told me.

I thanked him then I carefully picked Bella up and carried her out to the hall where everyone else was waiting for us. I thanked them again and we got on the elevator and then we got on the helicopter. I gave Bella something to make her sleep so she would not be in to much pain. I held her and I was glad to have my baby back in my arms. The ride home was long but we got home. It was three in the morning when we landed in the front yard. I thanked Demetri and we all got off and walked away. He took off and then I looked at everyone and I saw my son Edward looking really upset and looking at Bella. He fell to the ground looking like he was in pain and I guessed he thought Bella was dead. I thought to him.

"Edward son, she is not dead. But I do need to work on her. She is broken up pretty bad so please will you help me fix her up?" I asked him in my mind.

He then looked at me and nodded. He got off the ground and we went into the house and me and him went upstairs to my office where I had a makeshift hospital room. I asked Esme to have some things for Bella and she did. I laid Bella on the bed and started to do some x-rays to find out what was broken. After a little bit I looked at the x-rays and I was so mad and upset that I had to call Jasper into the room to help calm me down. He came in and felt my rage and started to calm me down so I could work on my daughter. I thanked him and he left so we could work on her. Me and Edward took the robe off of Bella and I started to put cast and bandages on her. We had to pop her right shoulder back in and I bandaged her shoulder and her ribs up. I then put some ice on her bruises so they would not swell to much. I then called Alice into the room, she came in.

"Alice I need you to fix me some soap and water up so we can clean her up better then find me a gown to put on her?" I asked her.

She nodded and left the room and was back in no time with the stuff I needed. Me, Edward and Alice cleaned Bella up and we put the gown on her. I then put a IV in her to give her some fluids and medicine to help her heal and not get any infections. After all was said and done I went downstairs and told everyone that they could go see her two at a time and for just a little bit. I then sat down and let all my emotions hit me at one time. I was dry sobbing so hard that I fell to the floor where Esme held me and let me get it out of my system. Jasper asked me if he wanted me to help me calm me down and I told him no that I needed to let it all out. After awhile I started to feel better and we told them what happened and everyone was happy that we did not have to deal with Morris and his family again. I then saw that everyone was in the living room with Jade asleep on the couch. I looked for Edward and I knew where he was. So I got up and went to see Bella and Edward. I got to the room and saw Edward sitting in a chair next to Bella. He looked at me when he heard me come in.

"Dad, thank you so much for saving Bella. I tried my best to stop them but I felt so sleepy that I just fell asleep and could not do nothing for her. I wished I was there to see them burn that thing Morris and his family. I am going to stay with her so she wont be alone, I know she is sleeping because of you but I don't want to leave her alone," Edward told me.

I nodded to him, gave him a hug then added another blanket to Bella and then left them alone. I really needed to hunt. So I grabbed Esme hand and we ran out of the house so I could hunt.

Well peeps, what do y'all think? I hope you liked it. It was very hard to write but its over with now. So please tell me what you think of it. Thanks so much for reading and commenting. JenCullen28.


	31. Getting Better NYC trip

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for you all. Thanks for all the wonderful comments that I got on the last chapter. Stuff is going to get a little better for now, so enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 30: Getting Better/NYC trip

Bella's P.O.V.

Well here I am now a month later and doing some better. I am healing really good and can move somewhat on my own. I still hurt some but that is going away. Edward has not left my sight since the ordeal and I am thankful for that. I have been scared for a long time now and starting to feel better that no one is after me. They told me what happened and that I will have to be changed when I turn 18 which does not bother me that much but Edward is not happy about it. He don't want me to be like them but its for the better and I can be with him forever. I told him that but he keeps telling me that I don't want this life. So I stop talking to him about it because I can see that it hurts him when I bring it up. Today, Alice, mom Rose, mom, Jade and Jade's mom Marcie are going on a shopping trip. We will be moving back to Forks, WA in a few months and Alice wants to redo all or our clothes. That is Ali for you tho, we move from one place to another and we have to change our clothes for the weather which I don't understand because Forks is just like Torc here in Ireland, but we have to do what Alice says. I looked at the time and it was just now turning 8am.

"Bella, get you lazy butt out of bed now. You need to eat so we can catch the plane in time," Alice told me though my door.

I got up looked at my bags on the floor and just shook my head. We are flying to New York for the weekend, I just don't understand my sister sometimes. I got up got ready and started to grab my three bags when the door opened up and Edward came though the door smiling my fave smile.

"Good morning Ms. I am here to get your bags for you. So just follow me downstairs and your breakfast is waiting for you Ms," Edward told me in a gentlemen voice.

He bent down grabbed all three of my bags and I followed him out and downstairs to the living room where he took my bags out to the car. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Jade was already here and waiting for me to eat with her. So I took my seat and started to eat my breakfast with Jade. Not to long later we got done eating and then it was time for us to catch our plane. We gave everyone hugs that was there and I hugged dad really hard because we have gotten really close. Edward was taking us to the airport so we all got in his car with me in the front and the others in the back. Jade had to sit on Rose and Alice had to sit on mom because there was not that much room. Then we were off, it was a two hour drive but we made it there in one hour with the way Edward drive. We still had an hour before the plane took off at 10am. So Edward went and got a cart and brought it to us so we could put our bags on it. After that we all walked into the airport and Edward stayed with us till we had to go to our gate. He held me most of the time because he did not want to let me go but he knew I would be safe. Then it was time for us to go to our gate. Everyone gave Edward a hug and we just held each other for a bit then I was being pulled away by a mad looking mom Rose. We got to where we were suppose to and took our seats till they called for first-class to load. I took that time to talk to mom Rose.

"Rose, what is with you? You looked mad when I was hugging Edward and then you pulled me off of him. What is wrong with you?" I asked her a little upset.

"I am sorry Bella, but you are still to young to date and Edward is way to old for you. That is why I did that, I am not ready for you to grow up yet honey. I know you and Edward talked about waiting to date when you turn 16 but I still think that is to young and he is still way older than you," mom Rose told me.

"Mo-Rose, I am old enough to pick who I want to date. Edward is just a year and a few months older than me. I am not to young to date him. We have decided to wait till I was 16 and there is nothing you can do about it. I am almost an adult and mom and dad gave me the go ahead to date Edward when I turn 16 so there is nothing you can say about it," I told her.

I was so mad at Rose right now that she tried to talk to me like a little kid again and I just sat there looking out the window. I know, I know, I am acting like a teenage girl and I am so I have to right to act that way. Mom and dad both said that me and Edward could date when I turn 16 and there is nothing that mom Rose can do about it. I was so mad that I did not even talk to anyone else, not even Jade. She knew when I was mad to not talk to me because I could snap. They called us to board the plane so we got up and I grabbed my carry on bag and walked down the hall and onto the plane. I took my seat next to Jade and grabbed out my MP3 player and put on Edward's music that he plays, it calms me down when I am really mad. Mom Rose still tried to talk to me but I just listened to my music till I calmed down. I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap because we are going to be on this plane for 13 hours.

I felt ourselves take off and then I fell sleep. I don't know how long I was out but I was being woke up by Jade. I looked at her and smiled and she smiled back at me. I took my head phones out and looked at her again.

"I am sorry Jade that I ignored you like that, I was just so mad that I had to calm myself down before I snapped at someone and I did not want to do that to you. Do you forgive me?" I asked her.

"I know Bella, that is why I let you take your hour nap. I woke you up because they are getting ready to sever lunch and I did not want you to miss out," she told me.

I thanked her and sure enough they came around asking us what we wanted for lunch. I told the lady what I wanted and then she took everyone else order. I sat back and started to talk to Jade when mom Rose turned to look at me.

"Jade, can you please switch seats with me for a minute? I would like to talk to Bella," she asked Jade.

Jade got up and mom Rose came and sat next to me. I then threw my arms around her and started to cry because I felt bad for the way I acted. She rubbed my back some till I calmed down and I looked at her though tears. If she could cry she would be do that right now.

"Bella, I am so sorry for telling you what you can and can't do. It is taking me time to get used to you growing up. I want it to be like when you were younger and you needed me for everything. Can you forgive me for acting the way I did?" she asked me with a sad face.

"Rose, I am so sorry for acting the way I did toward you. When you told me that I could not date Edward when I turn 16 it made me mad that you were treating me like a little girl. I know you miss the times when I was little but we had our fun and now its time for you to let me do what I want to do within what is safe to do. I am not little anymore, I am almost 16 and soon I will be 18 and an adult. So please try not to treat me like a little kid anymore because I am not a little kid anymore. Again I am sorry for the way I acted but if you try to treat me like a little kid again I will do the same thing like I did," I told her.

"I promise that I will try my best to not treat you like a little girl again. But forgive me if I forget and do it. Just slap me in the back of the head and I will know what I was doing. I forgive you," she told me.

We hugged again and then her and Jade switched seats again and then they brought us our lunch. Me and Jade ate our lunch and some of everyone else and I was so full. They came around and collected our plates and then me and Jade started to play a game, something to make time fly by fast. I had no idea where we were, all I knew was that we were over the ocean. We still had 5 hours before we landed they brought us dinner and then me and Jade decided to sleep because when we land in NYC it will be going on 8am there. They gave us a small pillows and a blanket and we laid the seats back and I fell sleep in no time.

LANDING IN NYC:

I was being woke up and I looked around and saw that the plane had landed and it was daylight outside. I reached over to wake Jade up and she was already awake. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. The lady came around and picked up our blankets and pillows and it was time for us to unload the plane. I stuffed my stuff in my bag and we unloaded the airplane. When we walked into the airport my eyes about popped out of my head, this place was huge. Then I heard a gasp from behind me and I saw Alice looking at me and Jade.

"Alice, what is with you?" I asked her.

"You two, bathroom now," she told us.

We just rolled our eyes at her and was being dragged to the bathrooms. We got in there and Alice started on Jade's hair and makeup then she did my hair and makeup. Mom Rose brought us our bags and Alice looked though them till she found us the right outfits and pushed us into bathroom stalls to get dressed. We came out and Alice had a big smile on her face and was bouncing up and down like a rabbit. Me and Jade looked at each other in the mirror and we smiled because we looked much better than we did when we got off the plane. We walked out and met up with the others. Then we had our bags loaded on a cart and pushed them out of the airport. I was wondering what we were riding in when a limo pulled up in front of us. We all the looked at Alice.

"What? I thought that while we were in NYC that we should act the way we look. So we are going to be riding in a limo for the next four days," she told us.

The guys driving the limo got out and looked at us and his eyes about popped out of his head. He shook his head and smiled at all of us and started to load our bags in the back. We all climbed in and Alice told him to go to the Royalton Hotel. He nodded at her and we were off to the hotel. I was looking out the window on our way there because this was the first time I have been here. It was so beautiful looking and I could not wait till we started our trip. The car pulled up in front of this huge building and all of our mouths dropped to the ground and Alice was pleased. We all got out and was greeted the the hotel manager.

"Hello Cullen/Jolson family to the Manhattan Royalton Hotel. I am the manager Robert, if you young ladies will follow me and we will get you all checked it. The bell boys will take care of your bags. So if you would follow me," he told us.

Mom walked in front of us and we all followed him into the hotel. This place was so big and beautiful, he walked us up to the counter.

"Now, who is Bella and Jade?" he asked.

Me and Jade both nodded to him and smiled.

"Okay, you two will be staying in the Loft. Your aunt Alice told me that you two will share this room. Here is your two keys. Let me get the others set up then we will show you all to your rooms," he told me and Jade.

We nodded our head at him and he smiled.

"Now, the four of you Mrs. Esme, Mrs, Marcie, Mrs. Rosalie Hale, and Mrs. Alice Cullen, you all will be staying in our Penthouse. Mrs. Alice has set it up to where you all will have your own room. Here is everyone keys. Now if you all will please follow me and I will escort you all to your rooms," he told us.

We all walked to the elevator and got in. We went to the 44th floor and stopped. He walked out and we walked to the other end of the hall where two french doors opened for us. We all walked in and looked around.

"This room is for Ms. Bella and Ms. Jade. It has a fireplace, round soaking tub, large bathroom, Luxurious King Bed, Flat screen HDTV, Extra long banquette, Wireless internet, and two Ipod's. I hope this room is okay for you two," he told us.

Me and Jade both did not know what to say so we just nodded. He smiled at us.

"Okay, lets go up one more floor to the rest of your rooms," he told us.

We all got into the elevator again and went up one floor. When the door opened up we walked up to two french doors again and it opened up for us again. We all walked in and all of our mouths dropped again. It was way more beautiful than our room, but then again it is the Penthouse.

"Okay, this room has a large open balcony, fireplace, Roman tub and separate showers, 4 king size bedrooms, kitchen, dining room and entertainment areas, wireless internet, and a Ipod in each bedroom. Now your breakfast is already in the kitchen area and if you need anything just call the front desk and we will see what we can do for you," Robert told us.

He walked out smiling at us and we all just looked at Alice.

"Why do you guys keep looking at me like I have second head?" she asked.

"Alice, do you not think this is a little overboard?" mom asked her.

"No, we are the Cullen's/Jolson's and we deserve the best we can get. So please enjoy our trip and get ready to shop till Bella and Jade drop," she told us.

We all started to laugh at her when she said that then we walked into the kitchen and saw all kinds of food there for me and Jade. We started to dig in because we were starving. After we ate Alice and the other changed into other clothes and we grabbed our purses. We walked out went down the elevator and out the front door. Alice called the guy that is driving our limo and he was waiting for us. We all climbed in and Alice told the gut to go to Madison Avenue. He nodded and we were off to Madison Avenue. I looked at the time and it was 10am and then the car stopped. We got out and I saw a really big smile on Alice's and mom Rose face. Me and Jade looked to see shops, shops and more shops. I am so glad that we were wore regular shoes. The guy told us that he will be waiting for us at the end of the road and Alice tipped him. Then she looked at us.

"Okay guys, get ready, get set, lets shop," she told us.

We started to shop. We went into so many shops that it was not even funny. We went to Calvin, Jean-Paul, and many many more shops. We stopped long enough for me and Jade to eat then picked back up on shopping again. We got clothes and all kinds of other things that we wanted. By the time it was all said and done we shopped for 8 hours and had so many bags that it was not even funny. We found our limo and he loaded the stuff into the back for us then we were off back to the hotel. We got back there and the bell boys were ready to take our stuff to our rooms. Mine and Jade's bags had our names on them. We followed them into the elevators and they two of them got out with me and Jade and helped us unload the bags into the room. We then took the stairs up to the others room. When we got there, there was stuff all over the place. We helped them put their stuff in the rooms where they belonged then Alice order me and Jade some dinner. While we waited we watched TV for a bit. Then they brought in our food and we ate.

After we ate we were so tired that we told everyone good night and took the elevator to our floor. We walked into our room. Jade took a bath first then me. We then told each other good night and we both went to bed at 8pm.

Well peep's what do you think? I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and telling me what you all think of my story. Thanks again. JenCullen28.


	32. NYC Trip Home

Hey peeps, thanks so much for all the wonderful comments. Here is chapter 31, sorry for not uploading but like I said the weekend is my time and two I am not here at my moms where my stories are on her computer. So here you chapter 31, Bella and the others are coming home from the trip to NYC. Thanks again guys, you all are the best.

Chapter 31:NYC Trip/Home

Bella's P.O.V.

Well here we are now getting ready to go home. I am so ready to go home, I missed Edward and the other guys, dad, Emmett and Jasper. I also know that Rose, Alice and mom are missing the guys also. We have been here in NYC for four days now and I am so tired of shopping its not even funny. We left home with just two bags with our clothes for the trip and we are all coming home with 10 or more bags each. I got everyone something and Ali made me get a lot of stuff. I have so many clothes its not even funny, I am going to have to find a spot in my already full closet. Don't get me wrong, I loved this trip a lot, when we were not shopping till me and Jade dropped we did go see the sights. We went to the Statue Of Liberty, Central Park and we saw two shows. The Lion King at the Minskoff Theater and the New York City Ballet, if I was a little younger I would do Ballet because it was so fun to watch and it looked like it would be fun. I bought me a charm for my third charm bracelet, it had NYC and a apple made of ruby's. It cost me a little over $500 because of the ruby's but I loved it and it would go with my other charms. My alarm just went off and it now time to get up and get ready to go home.

"Jade, wake up girl, its time to get ready and go home," I told her.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Alright, I so miss my mom and dad, can't wait to get home," she told me.

We then got up and started to get ready. We got dressed, fixed our hairs and put our night clothes in our bags. We then left our room and the bags and took the stairs to go to the penthouse. We walked in and there was suitcases sitting on the floor, there had to a least 10 maybe more. Me and Jade were being hugged and asked how our night was and told them it was good. I looked at the time and it was 8am and the plane leaves at 10am. Just then there was a knock on the door and the person said room service, so Ali opened the door and this guy brought in a cart with breakfast on it. She thanked him, tipped him and he smiled at us then left. Me and Jade ate our breakfast and then the same guy came back, he looked a Jade and smiled really big at her.

"Ms. Can I talk to you for minute outside?" he asked her.

She looked at me and I nodded because he was very cute and I knew he liked her, but he I a little late on asking her out because we are fixing to leave. She walked out the door with him while we just laughed a little bit. Then we looked at Alice.

"She will be okay, he is a really nice guy but he has no time to develop a relationship with her. So she is going to tell him that we live in another country and that she was sorry. She is going to be back in here in one minute," Alice told us.

We all started to count and right at 60 seconds Jade was walking back in with a small smile on her face. She came in sat down and looked at us.

"His name is Devon Ivy, he lives here in NYC but is planing on moving to Seattle in a year or two. So that means when we move back to Forks then I can look him up and maybe even date him," she told us.

"Okay girls, its time to get going. I am going to call the front desk for them to send the bell boys to come and get our bags out of Bella and Jade's room then our room," Alice told us.

She called the front desk and then me and Jade went back down to our room so we can let the bell boys in. We got to our room and Devon and one other guy was waiting for us. We let them in and they put our bags on the cart they had and then we waited for the elevator and when it opened up there stood my family and Jade's mom. We got on with the others and started to talk some. The elevator stopped we let the bell boys off then we got off we all followed the guys out while Alice payed for our rooms and stuff. We had to get a van to carry all of our bags and we waited for Alice to get back. The bags were loaded and we thanked the guys and then we all loaded into the limo. We said good bye to them and then we were off. The ride to the airport was a quiet one, even Ali was quiet and that was a first. We pulled up to the airport we had a couple of airport guys load our bags onto carts and helped us with them. They took our bags to load them onto the plane while we got checked in.

We were walking though the airport to our gate and then my mouth dropped to see some people we know. When I saw Edward I ran up to him and he picked me up and start to kiss my cheeks. The others ran up to their guys and they started to kiss and hug them. Jade's dad picked her up and kissed her on the cheeks and they hugged for a little time. Then we all calmed down to talk.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" mom asked them.

"Well, we missed you girls so we flew here to so we can fly with you all back home. The plane is fixing to load so lets just wait and we will all go home," Dad told us.

I was so happy that I get to spend 13 hours on a plane with Edward. Then they started to call first-class to load the plane. So Edward grabbed my hand and we handed the lady our tickets and then we loaded the plane. We took our seats and Edward did not let my hand go once. We sat for a bit while the rest of the other people loaded the plane. Edward then looked at me and smiled, He then leaned over and whispered in my ear so no one could hear him not even the family.

"Bella, when we get back home it will 1pm tomorrow. I would like you to come with me when we get home, I have a surprise for you," he whispered to me.

I nodded and then the plane started to take off. I hated takeoff because my ears always pop, I forgot to get some gum. The I felt a tap on my shoulder and Alice handed me a piece of gum, I thanked her and started to chew it. I started to feel really sleepy so I laid my head against Edward arm and then he raised his arm and I nestled into his side. Mom then got up and put a throw on me and then that is all I remember because I fell asleep on Edward.

10 hours later:

"Bella, wake up honey. We will be landing in three hours and you been sleeping for over 9 hours. So please wake up and talk to me," he begged me.

I laughed a little bit and sat up and wow was a stiff. I started to stretch, I raised my arms above my head and then I felt something pop in my right shoulder and I started to let out a scream of pain till Alice reached from behind me and clapped her cold hand over my mouth and I let a scream out in her hand where only my family heard it. I started to cry then really hard and Alice stood up and walked over to me then dad came up and shook his head.

"Bella, you just popped your shoulder out of the socket again. Alice, do we have a sling for her arm for when I pop it back in?," dad asked her then he looked back at me. "Bella, I am going to have to pop it back in for it to set right again. So Edward get ready to put your hand over her mouth and Emmett hold her so I can pop her shoulder back in," dad told them.

I was still crying pretty hard when a lady that worked on the plane came up to us.

"Is everything okay here Sir.? She asked dad.

"No, my daughter just dislocated her shoulder and I am getting my family to help me pop it back in. So to keep the other passengers calm I am having my son hold her mouth while my other son hold her so I can pop it back in. It will be just a moment and we will take our seats again. Oh can you please bring her a bottle of water, I am going to have to give her some pain medicine after I am done," Dad told her.

"Okay Sir. Are you sure you know what you are doing tho. I am sure there is a doctor on here that knows what to do," The lady told dad.

"Ma'am, I am a medical doctor and yes I know what I am doing so please get me a bottle of water for her for when I get done," dad told her though his teeth.

"I am sorry Sir. I will be right back with the water," she told him.

Then dad looked back at me and grabbed my arm which was still in the air. He nodded to Edward and he put his hand on my mouth and then Emmett held me to him then dad pulled my arm down and I screamed so loud but no one heard it then he turned it one way and then the other and pulled and I felt I pop back in. I screamed again but with Edward hand over my mouth no one heard it other than my family. I then started to feel better and then Edward looked at me.

"Is it okay for me to let go of your mouth?" he asked me.

I nodded and then Emmett let me go and sat back down and Edward held me till I started to feel calm thanks to Jasper. The lady came back then just as dad was putting my arm in the sling that Alice made because we did not have one with us. She handed the bottle to Edward and dad handed me some pain medicine, I took it and then sat there for a bit still in pain waiting for the medicine to kick in. 30 minutes later I felt better but really supper sleepy. I then fell sleep again.

Edward's P.O.V.

Bella, is asleep again I thought to myself then I had to ask dad something.

"Dad, why did her arm dislocated again?" I asked him.

"Well son, when someone dislocate a shoulder it is very easy for them to do it again. So when she stretched it popped her shoulder out. Is she doing okay?" he asked me.

"Well yeah, she is asleep again. I guess the medicine you gave her put her out," I told him.

"Yeah it does, and she wont wake for awhile. So when we land you are going to have to carry her because she wont be able to walk because she will be asleep," he told me.

I smiled at him then I looked at Bella who looked peaceful in her sleep. I guess when she get better I will show her, her surprise, I told myself. Then the captain of the plane came over the intercom.

"Please be seated and buckled in. We will be landing in just a few minutes," he told everyone.

So I put Bella's seat belt on and I put mine on and waited. Not to long later the plane landed and stopped. Then they let me and my family off first because of Bella being the way she was. I picked her up and she moaned but that was it. I held her to me and walked off the plane. I went ahead and walked her to my car out in the overnight parking lot and I put her in when I opened the door. I buckled her in and then the rest of my family and friends were coming out with three carts of suitcases, I just shook my head, only Alice, I thought to myself. She saw me saying that and smiled. We loaded the bags into all three cars and then we all got in and drove home. It was just noon and it would take an hour to get home. So I stepped on the gas pedal and was gone.

An hour later we were pulling up at home in the woods of Torc, Ireland. Bella was still sleep so I picked her up and carried her into the house and into her room. I laid her down, took her shoes off and pulled her pants off then covered her up. She moaned again but stayed asleep. I then ran a vamp speed downstairs to help bring in the bags. We got all the bags in and I put Bella's bags in her room the I sat in her chair and watched her sleep. Two hours later she started to stir and then she opened her eyes and sat up really fast looking around.

"How did I get in my bed? Where we not just on the plane?" she asked me.

"I put you to bed, dad gave you that medicine and it put you to sleep. So how are you feeling?" I asked her.

I then got up and sat next to her on her bed.

"Well a little confused but other than that I am not feeling no pain except my belly is growling at me," she told me.

Then her belly made I know that she was hungry, it growled so loud that I heard them downstairs laugh. Bella blushed a deep red and then mom called to us. Bella started to get up but then fell back on her bed.

"Wow, I sure am dizzy," she told me.

I then smiled at her, then I stood up and picked her up bridal style and carried her downstairs and into the kitchen where mom had supper made for Bella. Jade was at home with her parents so she was not here to eat with Bella like always. I sat Bella down and then she started to eat her supper. When she was done she raised her left arm up some for me to pick her up again. Then she smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I then thought about her surprise. Mom, dad, and the others said that it was okay for me to do what I have planed but Rose was way against it. I was going to do it anyways with or without her support. Even Emmett told me to go for it. Alice told me that she will say yes and that made me very happy. I then looked her in the eyes and smiled. I heard the front door open and close and I knew Alice was back from doing what I asked her to do.

"Bella, do you still want to go with me for a bit for your surprise?" I asked her.

She nodded her head, I then carried her into the living room and we told the family bye and then I took off out the door. I was still carrying Bella and she was looking at me funny.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her.

"I was just wondering where we were going, that's all," she told me.

"You will see in just a moment," I told her.

Then I broke though the last bit of the woods into an open area in the woods that me and Alice made. When I stopped Bella started to look around and her eyes looked like they would pop out of her head. She looked around then back up at me.

"Edward, where are we? This place is so beautiful and how did all these candles get here?" she asked me.

"Well Bella, this is our little get away place that me and Alice made. The candles got here because of Alice and that blanket it for us to sit on. I have a very important question to ask you but I need to explain something to you before I ask it," I told her.

She nodded her head then I carried her to the blanket and sat her down and I sat in front of her.

"Now Bella, please let me explain everything first then I will ask the question for you. So are you ready?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and nodded her head. I then took an unnecessary breath and smiled back at her.

"Okay Bella, here I go. Bella, I have fallen in love with you over the past few weeks. When I thought I lost you to Morris and the Voturi it killed me to think what life would be like without you. That is when it all kicked in, my heart felt a live again. I told the guys about it when you all were gone shopping and then I talked to dad. I asked him if I could ask you to marry me but that we will wait till you turn 17. I wanted to be married to you before we change you so he told me that it would be fine with him but that I had to ask mom. So that is when I called her while you were not in there room and I asked her and told her that I will wait till your 17 before we got married. She told me that I could but then Rose over heard and started to yell at me after she took the phone away from me. Telling me that I was not going to touch you or be with you. I told her that I loved you and what happened and well now she wont talk to me and she barely talks to dad or mom. But it is not her that had to give me permission to ask you to marry me. Yeah you have her last name but that was just so we could adopt you. So Isabella Marie Swan-Hale, I promise to love you for ever and always, will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?" I asked her.

She had tears in her eyes and I saw that she could not talk but she nodded her head at me. I then grabbed her up and spin her around. I then took out the promise ring out of my pocket and put it on her ring finger, she looked at it then looked at me.

"Is this a promise ring?" she asked me.

"Yes it is Bella. I am giving you this ring and soon I will give you your engagement ring soon. So just wear this one till it is time for me to give you the other ring," I told her.

She smiled and nodded at me. I then thought, I now have an fiance. I am going to get married in little over a year. I was feeling very happy, I then sat back down and Bella sat in front of me and we watched the sky turn dark and the clouds cleared away and the stars started to shine. I then had the over whelming feeling of wanting to kiss her. I know she is just 15 but I am 17 so we can if I wanted to. Then Bella turned to face me and I felt she had the same feeling. I then looked at her.

"Bella, I am going to kiss you, but please be very still and see if I can do it without losing control," I told her.

She smiled at me then nodded. So I put both of my hands on each side of her face and started to lean into her. As I got closer her scent was getting stronger but I was under control. Then our lips touched and it felt like electricity went though both of us, it was not painful it felt really good. Then our lips started to move in sync and it felt right. I then pulled away and we were both panting even tho I did not need air I just felt the need to pant. I looked into her eyes and I smiled because I saw love in her eyes for me and I knew that we would be together forever. I then got up and ran around blowing out the candles and I then picked Bella up bridal style again and started to run back home with my love. We got home and I just knew Alice told everyone that she said yes because they were all smiling really big at us except Rose. Rose then came up to us and took Bella from me and ran her upstairs and I felt a little bad that she was having troubles with this. I then sat on the couch till they got done talking.

Rose's P.O.V.

As soon as Edward walked though the door with my daughter in his arm I took her from him and ran her up to her room. I closed the door and sat in her chair with her still in my arms. I then looked at her and if I could cry I would because Bella started to cry to see me hurting like this.

"Bella, I am so sorry I am acting this way but you are way to young to get married. I know you two are waiting till you are 17 and will be married before you are changed but, but I just don't want to lose my little girl," mom Rose told me.

"Mom Rose, look at me. You are not losing me, we are still going to be a family just I will be married to Edward my best friend. I have always wanted this all my life. I found it out when I was dating Morris and before he got all mean and stuff. It just did not feel right and my heart would act funny around Edward but I just thought something was wrong with my heart until that day I was kidnapped. When I was in that room I thought I was going to die and lose you and all my family. Then I thought about Edward and how much it would hurt him to lose me and then it hit me, I was in love with him. Yes I am still young but I will be a vampire when I turn 18 and I want to spend the rest of my life with Edward and you, all of you my family, my friends. So please just accept it because there is nothing you can do to stop us, we love each other and we will be marring in little over two years," Bella told me and then she broke down and I did to.

She cried and I dry sobbed for awhile. I then looked at the time and it was going on midnight and Bella looked really tired.

"Bella, get a shower and get ready for bed. Then I will lay with you until you fall asleep," I told her.

She nodded at me and then she got up and gather up her night clothes and went to her bathroom. Then everyone came into her room looking at me and smiling. I smiled at all of them and then we had a family hug which was something we never do but it felt right. Edward looked at me and he looked sad but I went up to him and smiled at him.

"Edward, I am so sorry for acting the way I have been acting. I give you my blessing to marry my daughter Bella when she turns 17," I told him.

We then hugged and everyone left the room. Bella came out of the bathroom in her night clothes and smiled at me. She then grabbed one of her bears that Edward gave her and wanted to sleep with it. She then climbed into bed and covered up. I then laid next to her and started to pat her head and hum a tune and then she fell asleep in my arms. I then thought, she will always need me even when she is older. I then smiled and felt at ease.

Well peeps, there you all go, Chapter 31. Please tell me what you all think of if. It may be boring at first but it gets better. Thanks again for reading and voting. Thanks JenCullen28.


	33. Bella's Surprise Sweet 16 Bday Party P1

Hey peeps, thanks again and again for all the wonderful comments on the last chapter. I always love them all. Here is another chapter for you all, this chapter is going to be 2 chapters long because of it going to be Alice planing Bella's surprise 16th Birthday party. Okay, here goes the story line real quick, The Cullen/Hale family has moved back to Forks, WA. They have been back for two months now. The "Kids" have not started back to school yet because they are taking a year off and Esme and Edward are home schooling Bella and her best friend Jade. Jade and her family moved back with them and the Denali clan had moved back to Alaska. It is two weeks before Bella's birthday and you all know Alice planing ahead. There you now we are all caught up. Enjoy this chapter and have fun reading. Thanks JenCullen28.

Chapter 32: Bella's Surprise Sweet 16 Party Pt.1

Alice's P.O.V.

Here I am in my room planning Bella's surprise sweet 16 party. We are now back in Forks, WA and I am so happy. I have been doing some of Bella's birthday party planning here and there but now it is two weeks away and I have to get the on the ball. I have already called for catering and we are going to have several bars with food on them for the humans. I also have some ideas on games that we are going to play. Right now I am ordering a Karaoke machine, and different clothes for the runway show that I am going to host for fun. I can see everyone having fun. I am fixing to call around and get a DJ and a couple of bands and singers that Bella love. Like maybe Jennifer Lopez and Adele and bands like OneRepublic, Black Eyed Peas, Muse and other I have to pick from. I also have to pick out Bella's sweet 16 party dress. As I was working I had a vision that Bella was looking for me. Then I heard her.

"Alice Cullen, where are you?" Bella yelled for me.

I turn my computer off and got up to leave my room when Bella started to knock on my door. I opened the door and saw a very upset Bella.

"Bella dear, what is wrong?" I asked her.

"I want you to kill Jasper and Emmett for me," she told me.

"Why in the world would I do that?" I asked her.

"Because they keep making fun of me and Emmett put me in a tree and would not let me down till I agreed to play hide and seek with him and Jasper. How in the world am I going to do that, they can smell me a mile away. It wont be very fair, so I decided to get someone stronger than me to kill them for me then I can get out of playing that imposable game," she told me though her teeth.

"Give me a minute to see what we can do and then well get them back instead of killing them," I told her.

She nodded her head and then I went into a vision. I see me, Bella, Rose, and Jade going to New York City again to shop for a dress for Bella. But we will tell her it was for someone else and tell the guys that they have to come to carry our bags for us. I then see the guys telling me not no but Hell no and then they drop the game of hide and seek with Bella. I then came back and smiled really big at her.

"Okay, here is what we are going to do," I told her then I told her the plan.

She smiled really big when I got done telling her and then I bent down so she could get on my back. She climbed on and I was downstairs in no time, Jasper and Emmett looked at us then.

"Okay guys, Bella told on you two. Now if you don't drop the hide and seek then me, Rose, Jade and Bella will make you two come to NYC to go shopping with us and make you two carry everything as we shop," I told them.

If they could get any paler they would be. Then they gave Bella a death stare and Jasper started to make her feel scare of them. I then walked over to Jasper and picked him up by his collar off the couch and raised him a little off the floor. He was not way taller than me but I was pissed and I could tare him to pieces right now and he knew that. He saw my eyes go black and his got wider with fear.

"Jasper Witlock Hale, you ever do that to your sister again I promise you I will take your man hood off and hide it for a week and you wont touch me. DO YOU HEAR ME!" I yelled at him.

He had no words so he just nodded his head and then I dropped him onto the floor. Then thought of something.

"Just for doing that making her feel fear, I am not going to give you any for two days. I will stay in Bella's room for those two days and if you or Emmett or both plan anything against Bella then be ready to face a very pissed off Alice," I told them though my teeth.

He just nodded and put his face into his hands and acted like he was upset. I then walked away with Bella still on my back and I ran her up to her room. I closed the door and we both fell to the floor laughing so hard. Bella had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard and if I could I would to. After we calmed down some I then looked at Bella and smiled.

"Bella, I know that you and Edward are not getting married till your 17 but do you want to look at wedding dresses online to get an idea on what you may want?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Let me call Jade over and we all three can look," she told me.

She then got her phone and called Jade. Jade told her that she will be over in just a minute and then Bella hung up and smiled at me.

"Alice, I have a question for you and please don't laugh and I know you already seen my question but let me ask it anyways to see if I can say it," Bella told me.

I just nodded and then Bella's door opened up and Jade came in looking confused.

"Hey guys, what is wrong with Jasper and Emmett? They look really upset but Jasper looks more upset than Em," Jade told us.

"They were being mean to Bella so I put them both in their place. I will tell you about it later, Bella has a question to ask me," I told Jade.

I then nodded at Bella again and she took a deep breath.

"When I marry Edward am I going to have to give him sex or what do you think? I mean I am going to be 17 and then the next year I am going to be 18 and being changed into a vampire. I guess what I am asking is do you think we will have sex?" Bella asked me then her cheeks turned a deep red and she hung her head.

I looked at Jade and she smiled at me and then I put my finger under Bella's chin and raised it up some so she will look at me.

"Bella, you do not have to do anything you don't want to do and Edward will not force you into it. He himself is scared about it also because one he has never had sex and two he is very scared that he will hurt you if you two had sex. So what I am trying to tell you is let things fall in place and you will see what will happen," I told her.

She smiled at me then and gave me a hug. Then we started to look at wedding dresses on line. As we were looking I saw that she was deciding on who to ask as a maid of honor, and her bride maids. We looked on line for awhile and we found a few dresses that she just loved and so we saved them into a folder on her computer. We then got off and her and Jade sat on her bed as where I took the chair with a pencil and a note book.

"Okay Bella, lets do some planing for your wedding just a bit. Then I have to go to my room for awhile to finishes what I was doing," I told her.

She nodded and then looked at Jade.

"Jade, I would love it if you would be my maid of honor," she told Jade.

Jade then started to jump up and down yelling yes over and over. We all laughed for a bit and then Bella looked at me.

"Ali, I want you, Rose, and if I can get a hold of her Ange to be my bride maids," Bella told me.

I was so happy that she wanted me and Rose in her wedding and I told her yes. We then started to plan the colors and the place we will have the wedding. Bella is going to ask Edward if the colors Royal purple and teal are good colors for their wedding. We also decided to have the wedding here and the reception in the back yard. I looked at the time and saw that the others will be back from hunting in an hour. So I got up and looked at the girls.

"Okay, the others will be home at 2pm an hour away, so I am going to my room to do what I was doing. You two go outside and talk and when I am done then I will join you so I can stay away from Jasper," I told them.

They nodded at me and then they left and I went back to my room. I turn the computer back on and order Bella's dress and some other things for her party. I then started to have a vision.

VISION:

Bella is hanging out with a boy from La Push. He seems really nice but we vampires are not allowed on their lands because they know what we are but they also know that we will not hurt them but to keep it safe we made a treaty to where if we cross on to their lands then they have a right to start a war with us and if they come onto our land without permission then we have the right to start the war which will never happen. Dad does not like violence so we will not go on their land and they wont come here so we are all good for now. But I see this boy and some of the other boys coming to Bella's party. Then the vision changed and I saw the boy get bigger and then change into a wolf. I came out of my vision and said the hell she will be friends with him, to myself. I went back to what I was doing. I then decided to call Muse and OneRepublic; Adele and Lady Gaga to be the bands and singers at her party. I then looked for how to buy a stage and the wood I would need to make a dance floor. After I got done I was happy with myself. I called the band managers and they said they would be there and then when I called Adele and Lady Gaga managers they told me no at first until I told them how much I was going to pay them then they changed their minds. I got off the computer and went downstairs to see everyone was home and I also saw that Jasper and Em told on me but I did not get in trouble but they did. They got grounded from TV and games for a week and they have to stay home with mom and help her clean the house for a week. That made them madder but I did not care, Edward then came up to me.

"Where is Bella?" he asked me.

"Her and Jade are outside walking, you want to come with me. I am going out there to meet them," I told him.

He nodded his head and then we took off out the door. We found them not far from the house, they were playing in the river. I then saw that they were in there underwear and I stopped and told Edward to go back to the house to get their bathing suits and mine and his if he wants to join us in the water. He nodded and took off for home to get the things I asked for. I saw that he would be back in two minutes with the rest of the family. So I ran up to the girls and they did not see me but Jade heard me and jumped out of the water ready to defend herself and Bella. Then she saw me and told me that she was sorry.

"That is okay, I should have told you I was coming. You two need to hide in the water for a minute, Edward and the rest of the family are on their way and Edward is bringing your bathing suits," I told them.

They just ducked into the water up to their heads when everyone showed up. I told them to turn their backs so Bella, Jade and myself could change real fast. They did and then I told them okay. They all got into the water and we had fun for a long time.

Sorry guys I am going to leave it there for now. My hands hurt from typing so much and I have house work to do. I will upload the other part tomorrow. Tell me what you all think and thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	34. Bella's Surprise Sweet 16 Bday Party Pt2

Hey peeps, thanks so much for all the wonderful comments that you gave me on the last chapter. I love them always. Here is another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it, it will have more Bella and Edward because Alice is getting stuff ready for her surprise b-day party at 7pm. But first Jacob is coming into the story but for not long I don't think. Thanks again guys for reading. Thanks JenCullen28

Chapter 33: Bella's Surprise Sweet 16 Party Pt.2

Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up early for some reason. I know why it is my sweet 16 birthday. I looked at the time and saw that it was going on 6 am and I was wide away, I then looked over and saw Jade was still asleep and then I saw Alice in my chair smiling at me.

"Good morning Bella, Happy Birthday," she told me quietly so not to wake Jade up yet.

I then got up as easy as I could and walked over to Alice, she then patted her knee and I sat down in her lap. She started to stroke my hair and smiling big at me. I laid my head down on her chest and took in her wonderful scent.

"Good morning sister, and thank you for the birthday wish. I can't believe that I am 16 now and in one year I will be marrying Edward and I can't wait, then two years from now I will be a vampire when I turn 18. I think I am looking more forward to marring Edward right now than becoming a vampire. Don't get me wrong I want to spend the rest of my life with everyone its just the way it has to happen and the venom going though my body and burning me alive is something I am not looking forward to," I told her.

"I know Bella, I can't believe that your 16 either. I mean it feels like just yesterday that you just came home with mom, dad, Rose and Emmett and when I held you just like this except you were just a little smaller I would hum quietly to you like Edward still does. In two years you will become like us and yes I have heard the pain is the worst but after that you will look like us and be able to live with no fear of dieing unless you do something the Volturi don't like. So don't worry about that right now, all you have to worry about is getting ready to be married to Edward. You have all of us to help you plan that part of your life tho. So get Jade up and I will fix you two breakfast, then you two have to go to the store and buy some food for the week for you two. Then when you get back Edward is taking you somewhere for the day," She told me.

"Oh really, where is he taking me?" I asked her.

"Nope, I am not going to tell you. You will find out later tho," she told me.

Then she started to get up but then sat back down and was pulled into a vision. I stood there for a few minutes and then she came back to me. She then gave me a small smile and looked at me.

"Bella, you and Jade will be running into someone at the store. He is a good guy right now so you can talk to him and I seen him and some of his friends coming home with you to meet the family. It will be okay to do that, that I can see," Alice told me.

It felt like she was leaving stuff out but I did not push her. Also she did not say anything about me having a birthday party. Maybe we will just have a quiet sit down birthday diner for me. I then walked over to Jade just as Alice walked out of my room and started to shake her away. She rubbed her eyes and then opened them up to see me looking at her. She then looked at the time and then back at me.

"Good morning Bella, happy birthday and why did you wake me up so early?" she asked me.

"Well thank you, good morning to you also and I was told to by Ali for you to get up. She is fixing us breakfast then we have to go to the store and shop for food for the week here at the house. I just think she is trying to get me out of the house but I could be wrong," I told Jade.

She nodded her head and then got up. We both got ready for the day and then we went downstairs to eat breakfast. When we got to the kitchen Alice had butter toast, and some orange juice sitting on the kitchen table. She knew that we were not that hungry this early in the morning. We sat down and started to eat, I went to take a bite of my toast when I felt really cold hands over my eyes and then little kisses on my ear which was tickling me. I started to laugh and then Edward let my eyes go and sat next to me.

"Good morning sweetheart, Happy Birthday. Do you want your gift early or later?" he asked me.

"Good morning honey, and thank you. I would like to have it later when you take me out today," I told him.

He smiled at me really big and then I went back to eating. Edward sat there while me and Jade ate and we talked a little bit. I tried to get it out of him of what we were going to do today and he would not tell me. We got done and then Alice took our plates and gave Jade keys to the Cullen car that everyone uses and then handed me the black card and the list. Me and Jade put our jackets on and I gave Edward a light kiss on his lips and we told everyone we will be back soon. We climbed into the car and were off to Port Angles to the store. We turned the radio on and started to sing really loud. 30 minutes later we were pulling up into the store parking lot. I grabbed my purse and Jade also did and we walked into the store.

We were shopping for five minutes when I saw this tall dark hansom man looking at me and Jade. Then three others came around the corner looking at us. Then it hit me that these are the guys that I am going to ask to come to our home. The one I seen first came up to us with the others following him. He walked up to us and smiled really big.

"Hello pretty ladies, my name is Jacob Black and these are my best friends Embry, Quil, and Seth," He pointed to them as he said their names.

"Hello hot guys, my name is Jade and this is my best friend Bella. So what you guys up to?" she asked them.

"Oh nothing really, I saw you two and decided to introduce myself and my buddy's," Jacob said.

"Well I am glad that you did. Do you all want to shop with us and talk a bit while we shop some?" I asked them.

"We sure would love to," Quil told us.

So for the next two hours we talked about anything and everything. I then told them that I was adopted by the Cullen's/Hale's and they all got quiet and looked at each other and then back to us.

"How long have you lived with them?" Jacob asked me.

"They adopted me the day I was born. My dad and mom died in a car wreck and my dad now Carlisle saved me and I have been with them since day one," I told them.

They all smiled and then I looked at mine and Jade's buggy. Then I looked at her and them.

"Jade, we are done shopping now we should get back home. Jacob, would you and the guys like to come over to my house? My mom will fix us some brunch and then I have to leave later with my boyfriend," I told them.

"We would love to but us three have to get back to the tribe with this food but Jake man you can go if you want," Embry told him.

He looked at us and smiled and then back to the guys.

"Yeah, I would like to go with you two. Guys, I will be back home soon so you don't have to tell my dad because of where I am going," Jacob told us and them.

We all nodded in agreement and we all headed up front to check out. When we got done checking out Jacob helped us put the stuff in the car. Then he got in the back and then me and Jade got in the front. Then we were off back to the house. I called mom and she is fixing us something to eat and it would be read for when we got there. I then turned to Jacob and smiled.

"So Jacob, when I told you and the guys that I was adopted by the Cullen's why did you all look at each other like that?" I asked him.

"Oh you caught that? Well its nothing just that the tribe don't trust the Cullen's that much for a reason I can not say and I don't believe in myself. Oh and you two can call me Jake. So how old are you two?" Jake asked us.

"Well today is my birthday and I am 16 and Jade will be 16 in December," I told him.

"Well happy birthday Bella, are you going to have a party?" he asked me.

"I am not sure my family has not said anything about it so I guess not. But my boy friend Edward is taking me out today for my birthday so I guess that will be good," I told him.

He then sat back and watched as we turned onto the driveway and started down it. I watched his face as he took in all the woods and then we pulled up into the meadow where the house is and his eyes just about popped out of his head. I started to laugh and Jade looked at me funny and I shook my head toward Jake and she looked at him and we both started to laugh at his face.

"Jake, you okay man?" Jade asked him.

"Bella, you live here? It is the biggest house I have ever seen in my life. It is very beautiful looking on the outside," he told me.

"Thanks Jake, yes this is where I live and Jade stays with us a lot when her parents are away," I told him.

We then started to get out and the everyone showed up to help bring in the food that we bought. When they saw Jake they nodded their heads at him and as everyone grabbed bags we all walked in and put the bags on the counter. Then we left Rose and Em in the kitchen to put the food away which would be done in no time. Then we all walked into the living room and I sat on Edward's lap and Jake sat next to us. Then Edward went all ridged and stiff for a second and then relaxed a little bit but not much.

"Hello son, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. What is your name son?" dad asked him.

"Hello Sir. I am Jacob Black and it is very nice to meet you all. Thank you for having me over, your house is very beautiful," he told them.

"Thank you but call me Carlisle, we are not in a formal seating for me to be called Sir," dad told him.

We all sat around and mom introduced the others to him and then Rose and Em came into the living room and sat down and I told Jake who they were. I was feeling a little tense myself for some reason but I just ignored it and went back to talking. Mom then told us that lunch was ready so me, Jade and Jake went into the dining room and took our seats. Mom had made us sandwiches, with chips and a soda. Then she left us a lone and went back into the living room. Then Jake looked at us.

"Are they not hungry?" he asked.

"They already ate before we came so they are just waiting till we get done," I told him.

He nodded his head and went back to eating. We talked a little bit but not to much because I was to busy eating. We got done and mom came back and took our plates then looked at me.

"Bella, Edward is ready to go if you are," she told me.

So I got up gave Jade a hug and then I shook Jake's hand and we all walked into the living room. Edward grabbed my hand then.

"Jake it was nice to meet you, but I have to go. Hope to see you around and maybe hang out some times. Jade, when he is ready will you take him back home?" I asked her.

She shook her head yes then we said bye and walked out the front door. Edward then walked me to the side of the house and looked at me.

"I am going to put you on my back, because where we are going is a little bit away from his and cars can not get to it. So get on and hang on," he told me.

So I climbed onto his back and held on. He then took off at his speed, we went north at first then he turned east and went a little faster. At first I was scared but I knew he would keep me safe. So I enjoyed the ride and then he stopped in the middle of the woods and told me to get down. So he helped me get off his back and then he scooped me up bridle style and then started to kiss me. I was not ready for it but he was so easy with me that I loved it. He then pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, please close your eyes until I say you can open them up," he told me.

So he kissed my eyelids shut and I felt my heart skip many beats and then I felt us moving again but slowly. A minute or two later he stopped and then kissed my eyes again.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," he told me in a low sexy voice.

I made sure when I opened my eyes I was looking at him. So I opened my eyes slowly and saw his very beautiful face smiling at me. I then reached for his lips and he leaned in closer so I could kiss him softly on the lips. He then pulled back and looked in front of him and I turned my head to see what he was looking at and before us was the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen. I looked around and there were summer flowers everywhere and then I looked in the middle and saw a blanket and a small basket sitting next to it. He then walked over to the blanket and started to sink slowly to the ground with me still in his arms. He then sat me down on the blanket and he then sat down on his butt. He then pulled me between his legs and held me while we looked at the meadow.

We were sitting there for a bit without talking and then I felt him shift under me some. Then I felt his lips on my cheek and he was leading the kisses down my neck and to my shoulder. I then felt him smile because I knew he could hear how my heart acts around him. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.

"I love to hear your heart beat when I kiss you like that. I am going to cherish all the beats as for they are counted. Bella, I love you more than anything in this world and I have a poem that I wrote for you telling you how much I love you," He told me.

I smiled really big and waited for him to tell me the poem. He then took a deep breath that he did not need and started.

A LOVE LIKE THIS

And now the lonely days are done

And with each rising of the sun, love begins anew.

And if you ever ask me why

I know that my love will never die, I'll say these words to you

Of all the souls I've ever known

Mine sings to yours and yours alone sings just to me.

In all the world I'll never find a heart that could beat as close as mine once did and this time I can see.

A love like this is so hard to find

As so many never do

A love like this, when they even exist

Are precious and few, you know they're precious and few

Down the miles, though the years

Yours is the star by which I steer, the brightest star I've known

And when I feel all hope is gone

Yours is the love that leads me on

The light that guides me home

Your light will guide me home.

When he got done I was crying because it was just so beautiful and I loved it so much. He then reached around me and wiped away my tears. He then pushed me up some and turned me around without messing the blanket us and made me face him. When I looked into his eyes I felt myself gasp because of the love I saw in his eyes for me. He smiled at me and then reached into the small basket with a lid. He then pulled out a bottle that looked like wine and two glasses. He then popped the cork of the bottle and sure enough it was white wine. He poured two glasses and put the bottle back in the basket. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled something out that I did not see. He then looked at me.

"Bella, I know your just 16 but you will never be able to taste wine so I got a bottle for us. Also, before you take a drink I have to ask you something. Isabella Marie Swan-Hale, I know I have asked you to marry me and I gave you a promise ring. Now I ask you to take the ring off and put it in your pocket and put this ring on in its place," He told me as he pulled the little black box open and showed me what was in it.

"I now ask you to wear this ring. It is the same ring that my dad gave my mom when he asked her to marry him. Isabella Marie Swan-Hale, will we make me the happiest man on earth and wear this ring saying that you are going to marry me?" he asked me.

I again had tears in my eyes and could not speak so I just nodded my head and he slipped on the engagement on to my left ring finger. I then climbed onto my knees and we started to kiss, he put the wine glasses down and then started to kiss me more. The way I was he grabbed my waist and and started to lay down with me on top of him. We kissed for a little bit more and I had to stop to catch my breath but he started to kiss my neck again and I started to have feeling I never had felt before and it scared me but I also liked it a lot. He then stopped and we just looked at each other in the eyes. He then raised up and I sat back down and he handed me a glass and I took a drink and I saw him put the glass up to his lips and took a sip. He then made a face and I could not help but laugh. We put our glasses down and then I heard someone enter the meadow. I could not see who it was at first and I got a little scared but then I saw Alice walking up to us. She had a smile on her face and a bag in her hand and I knew something was up.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well, I am here to get you ready to go somewhere. So Edward please go home and well meet you at the place in 30 minutes," she told him.

He then got up, gave me a kiss and was gone. I then looked at Alice and the bag she was holding.

"Now Bella, I am going to help you get dressed and get your hair and makeup on then I am going to run you home so we can get my car," she told me.

So I sat there while she did my hair and makeup and a few minutes later she was done. She then stood me up and told me to strip down to my underwear and I did what she said. She then pulled out a very short but very beautiful purple dress and shoes to match them which was flats thank god. She helped me put the dress on and then she put the shoes and the other stuff like the blanket and the basket in the bag. She then bent down for me to climb onto her back. I did and then she took off to the house. A few minutes later we are at the house and it looked dark and emptied, then she let me slide off of her. I then looked at her.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her.

"You will see in just about 30 minutes, so get in so we can get there in time," she told me.

I then got into her car and we were off. She turned the radio on and we started to sing to the song on that was on. I then saw that it was almost 7pm and I had a feeling that we were going to the baseball field. She then pulled up to the area where she parks her car and I saw Emmett's Jeep, I then saw Emmett get out and was dressed pretty nice. He then opened my door and held his hand out for me to take and I did. He helped me out and then put me in the jeep because I was to short to get it in. Alice got in the back with his help and then we were off to the field. Alice then started to tie something over my eyes and told me not to peek. Then the jeep stopped and I was being pulled out carefully. I was then being guided along the trail. We then stopped and Alice started to count and I started to smile because I knew this was a surprise birthday party. Then Alice started to count 1, 2, 3 she then took the blind fold off of me and everyone yelled SURPIRSE! I then started to jump up and down and cheer with everyone that was there.

I was then being pulled into hugs by my family then my friends and people I did not know. Then the party started, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me around and I was being wished happy birthday over and over. I knew some people but others I just did not know. I saw Jade talking to a guy and girl and so I pulled Edward with me but then he stopped me.

"Bella, that is Mike and Jessica from school you went with when you were younger," he told me.

I just smiled at him and pulled him with me. We met up with Jade and then Jess and Mike saw me and smiled at me.

"Oh Bella, its been so long. Happy birthday girl, so what you been up to?" she asked me.

We talked a bit and I started to get board of them and we walked around and I saw Jake and his friends where there. After awhile of talking to everyone we all heard Alice whistle, we then all turned to her.

"Okay, I need Bella here at the table please so she can open her gifts and then we will have cake. Then after that we will all meet at the stage for some live music," she told us.

I did as she said and sat in my seat and Edward sat next to me. I opened all the gifts then we had cake which was huge but was almost gone. Then we all went to the stage and waited. Then right before my eyes The Black Eyed Peas, OneRepublic, Adele and Lady Gaga came out onto the stage and started to sing Happy Birthday to me. I was so excited and then they all took turns singing their songs. We partied for a long time and it was going on midnight. Then everyone wished me a happy birthday again and everyone was leaving. They already had my stuff loaded in the cars and stuff and I got in the back of Alice's car with Edward and I fell asleep on his lap.

I was being carried into the house then and I woke up told everyone thank you and then Edward carried me up to my room. He then put me down and I went to change into my night clothes, I came back out and Edward was laying in my bed. I climbed into bed and he covered me up and I fell sleep in his arms again.

There you go peeps, another chapter for you all. I hope you like it. It is really long but it was fun to write. Please tell me what you all think of it. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	35. Haunted Halloween House Pt1

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for you all. This chapter is going to be Halloween again but way different from the last one. So be ready, for a fun party being thrown by no other than Alice. So here we go. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 34: Haunted Halloween House Pt.1

Bella's P.O.V.

Well its been two months since my birthday party and well I loved it. Oh when my fave bands came out and my two most fave singers came out singing happy birthday to me that made me jump up and down and I went to find Alice for setting this up for me. I got so much stuff from my family and friends, its not even funny. Some stuff I put in my trunk at the end of my bed so it would not get broken or I can use it later. Anyways to day is October 1st and Alice has been more excited the past few days for some reason. Edward has been trying to read her mind but all he keeps getting is images of her and Jasper in ways he don't want to see or sing Super Bass by Nikki Minaj, so he has stopped trying to read her mind. Even Jasper don't know and all he is getting from her is excitement and laughter. Right now I am sitting on Edward's lap and we are watching Alice go in and out of visions that she has blocked from Edward and it is making him up set. Oh also Jake has been over every once in awhile to hang out with us and some of his friends also. Me and Jade has became friends with them in the two months that we known them. I found out from Jake that him and his friends are not allowed over but they come anyways. As I was watching TV there was a knock on the door and mom got up to get it. Then in came Jake, Embry, Quil and Seth. They told us hi and came in and took seats where they could find them. Then we all started to talk about anything and everything. Then all of a sudden Alice jumped up from Jasper's lap and was clapping. We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh I am so glad you guys came over when you did. Okay everyone, I have been having some ideas run though my mind and I think we can do it. Lets do something different for Halloween this year. Lets throw a Halloween haunted house/party," she told us.

We all looked at her then at each other. Then Emmett jumped up and yell HELL YEAH!. Making everyone but Edward and Alice jump from the outburst. We all yelled EMMETT! And he laughed and sat back down. Then we all looked at mom and dad.

"Well Alice, we can as long as no one gets hurt or scared to death," dad told her.

She then started to jump up and down and it was so funny because Jasper was getting the exciting feeling from her and he started to jump up and down. We all laughed at them two acting like two year old's. Then Alice calmed down making Jasper calm down. They sat back down and Alice looked at us.

"Okay, we are going to need to use four rooms for scenes. Here is my ideas and tell me what you all think of them when I am done," she told us. We all nodded and then she continued. "Okay, our first room will be the Autopsy room where mom and dad will be. Mom, you will be on a stretcher covered in a white sheet with fake blood all over it. Then there will be a slit in the middle where dad has cut into you. We will have red jello and noddles to look like guts and intestines along with some fishing worms moving around it. You will be screaming here and there and acting like your in pain. Now dad you will be the crazy doctor doing the autopsy on mom who is still alive. You will be holding a scalpel and pretending to cut into mom while wearing a doctor coat, mask and gloves covered in fake blood. You will laugh like your a crazy doctor. That is idea one, what do you and mom think?" Alice asked them.

They looked at each other and then looked back at Alice.

"Alice, we would love to do that. Oh we can make the room look like a morgue with fake blood splattered all over the wall," mom told her.

"That is a good idea. Now to room two, this will be Dracula's Tomb and Emmett will be playing Dracula. We will make the room look like old bricks and have a coffin made of wood and painted black sitting one a strong table because Em you will be in the coffin to scare people. Wait till you hear people coming in and then pop up out of the coffin and scare them or lay there for them to look at you and then open your eyes and scare them. Just get creative with it, I know you Em you can scare people very easy. Now for room three it will be a room with a Fortune Teller in it, I will be playing the fortune teller. I will have two chairs in the room with a black table and a crystal ball. I will make myself look old and stuff like that and come up with ideas on how to scar people. The room will look neat also with lots of sheer and brightly colored fabrics and beaded curtains. Then for room four that will be the Zombi room. Jasper, Rose, Jade, and Jake will be in this one. Jade and Rose will be on tables strapped down and some how making the tops of their heads look like they been cut off and their brains exposed. Then Jake and Jazz will be sitting in chairs by the girls heads and have a butter knife, fork and a bib on getting ready to eat their brains when you two are interrupted by people coming into the room. They you two will act mad and start yelling for the people to get out while Jade and Rose will be screaming for help and crying. So what do you all think so far of it," Alice asked us.

I looked around and saw everyone had smiles on their faces except Quil, Seth and Embry. Then Seth looked at Alice.

"Um Alice, is there anything for the rest of us to do?" he asked looking a little hurt.

She smiled at them and then at me and Edward and I knew we were in trouble.

"Well Seth, Quil, and Embry I still have to see where to put you all but yes you three will be part of the fun. Now for Edward and Bella, you two will be the tour guides. Edward and Bella will be dressed as devils and will be taking the people into these rooms and telling a story about the rooms. I will come up with stories later. Oh I have an idea for you guys, one of you will be in the back yard hiding in the woods and when people are standing around talking or whatever they are doing then who ever it is will jump out of the woods and yell or scream and then run and hide again. You can wear what you want just as long you can not been seen in the woods hiding. Now for the other two, you will do what the other is doing outside but in the house. You can hid in any room and jump out when you hear people walking by and scare them that way. Or walk up behind someone and start whispering in their ears or something like that. So who wants the woods and who wants to do it in the house?" Alice asked the guys.

Embry stood up then and gave all of us a evil smile.

"I volunteer to be the one outside in the woods. I have a grim reaper costume that is all black so no one will see me come out of the woods to scare them. I am also real fast at running so I can hide before someone sees me," Embry told us.

"Good, its settle then. Embry will be the grim reaper in the woods and you two will be the ones in the house scaring people. You can dress up as anything you want. So now all I have to do is get a couple of people to do the party out in the backyard. I will see who I can get to do that later. So again what do you all think of my ideas?" she asked us.

We all looked at each other then all back at her and we all said we love it at the same time. We all then started to laugh and started to feel really excited. I was glad that I was to be a tour guide with Edward even tho we will be passing each other most the night because I will have groups and he will have groups. Then dad stood up and smiled at all of us.

"I know the four rooms we can use and they are big enough for groups to come in and see what is in them. We have four rooms here on the first floor that will be perfect for the scary rooms. As soon as Alice tells us when to get started then we will start," dad told us.

"Those are the rooms that I was thinking of to dad. They are not being used except as guest rooms and we can put the stuff in them in the basement till Halloween is over. So we have 30 days till Halloween and we need a lot of stuff for these room and to also decorate the inside of the house, outside in the front and the driveway and also the backyard. So we can start building the stuff we need for the rooms like the coffin, the tables chairs and stuff like that. Then we can go shopping for the other stuff at the Halloween store that they just opened up in Seattle and get stuff there. We will need lots of wood and cloth to cover the rooms walls so they don't get messed up. So we can start today on getting stuff ready. Who wants to go shopping with me at the Halloween store? I also need some people to get the wood we will need at the lumber place and the other things like that," Alice told us.

Me, Rose, Jade, and Emmett raised our hands to go shopping with Alice. Then dad, mom and the others said they would go get the lumber for the stuff we need for the rooms and other the other stuff. I looked at the time and it was going on noon and I was hungry, so mom went to fix us humans something to eat then we will all leave.

After we got done eating Alice had made a list of what kind of wood that we would need and and sizes. We all then found out how we are all going to ride to go to these places. Me, Rose, Jade, Alice and Emmett was taking Emmett's jeep because we added the trailer to the back to load it up with decorations and stuff like that. I gave Edward a kiss and then we all loaded into the cars and trucks and were off to our destinations. The ride to Seattle was fun riding with Emmett, I mean when he tires to sing like the singers on the radio it was funny. His fave song is Super Bass and when it came on we all laughed when he started to sing. We made it to the store and when I saw it, it felt like my eyes had just popped out of my head. I mean this store was huge and it was a holiday store that would change with the holidays. We all got out and we just looked at the building because it looked really cool but to me it looked really scary. Alice then started to laugh and I stuck my tongue at her because I knew she saw that I was feeling a little scared. Emmett then started to laugh because Alice told him what she saw and he then grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Aw here baby Bella, hold my hand and I will protect you from the scary stuff in the store," he told me while laughing.

I pulled my hand away and we all walked into the store. When we walked in the place was huge and had everything that you would need for Halloween, we then started to shop. Alice handed us list that she made and told us to get the stuff on the list. Me and Jade left the others and started to work on our list together. We were in the store for many hours and me and Jade had three buggies full of stuff that Alice had on the list. We then met up with the others and they all had buggies and buggies full of stuff. Then my phone started to ring and I saw it was Edward.

"Hey babe, whats up?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing, just missed hearing your voice and to tell you that we are home with the stuff we got," he told me.

"Well I think we are done also. Edward this place is so cool looking, and our costumes are awesome that I picked out for us. Hey Edward I got to go, we are getting ready to check out and we will be home soon," I told him.

We said our good byes and I hung up. Then I pushed and pulled the buggies that I had and we all walked up to the check out counter. Alice then told us to pay for all the stuff we got, so I pulled out my black card that Edward and the family got me and waited till it was mine and Jade turn. It was then our turn and we started to put the stuff on the counter. By the time we had everything was bagged it was time for me to pay. The lady told me the total was 3,450.50 and I swiped my card and it went through. We then all pushed our buggies to the jeep and put them all in the covered tailor. When we got done and got back in the jeep it was 6pm and me and Jade were hungry again.

An hour later we were home and mom had made diner for all of us that eat. We ate and then we all got the stuff out of the jeep and brought it into the house. We then put the stuff into the rooms that we are going to clean out soon. By the time we were done the guys went home and I was very tired, so Jade went home and I went to my room to get a shower and then ready for bed. When I came out of my bathroom Edward was already laying in my bed waiting for me. So I climbed into bed and laid on his chest. He then started to hum me my song and I was out in no time.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. So what do you all think? I hope you all like it, there will be two maybe three more chapters on Halloween I just don't know yet then a again there may just be two well just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	36. Haunted Halloween House Pt2

Hey peeps, thanks for all the wonderful comments. Like always I love them. Anyways here is another chapter for all of you. Remember that I will not be posting over the weekend so just hang in there. Thanks for reading and fanning me. Thanks again, JenCullen28.

Chapter 35: Haunted Halloween House Pt.2

Alice's P.O.V.

Well, its a week till Halloween and everything is coming along really well. We have just about all the rooms done, and all the stuff is bought for the party. For the next week we are going to be finishing up the rooms and practicing our lines if we have some. Edward and Bella have the most lines and have been saying them over and over, well Bella has. Edward has a perfect mind and had learned them in one day, he has been helping Bella with her lines. A human brain is so not perfect but she is trying her best to learn them. Anyways, we all have been practicing what we are going to be doing and I have been having a lot of fun. Today me, mom, Rose and Bella, are going food shopping to make all the food that we are going to be serving at the Halloween party. As I was sitting on Jasper's lap I looked at the time and it was 7am and Bella will be up soon. I then looked at my Jasper and we started to kiss while siting on the couch. There we heard someone clearing there throats. I looked around and saw the family looking at us. If I could blush like Bella, I would be a really bright red right now. I hid my face in the crook of his neck and started to place little kisses on his neck. He would shiver and then stuff was being thrown at us. We started to laugh.

Just then I heard Bella moving around in her room and was very happy. I then looked at my wonderful family.

"Okay, mom, Rose and when Bella gets down here, we will be leaving to go shopping for the food we need for the party. While we are gone guys, please finish painting the rooms and building what needs to be built. I am going to go help Bella real fast and then we will be read to go," I told them.

I then got off of Jasper and ran upstairs and knocked on Bella's door. She told me to come in and I did. She was in her closet looking for something to wear when she saw it was me.

"Good morning sister, I need some help finding something to wear. I know I have a closet full of clothes but I just can not make my mind up," Bella told me.

So I grabbed her up and ran her to her bed and placed her on the bed then ran back to her closet to see what I can find for her to wear today. Two minutes later I came out with an outfit that she would wear and it would make her look really cute. She then thanked me and went to her bathroom to change and get ready. Me, I went back downstairs and we waited till she comes downstairs looking all cute and what. A few minutes later she came down with her hair in a tail and looking all cute like is said. Edward saw her and his face lit up like a kid in a candy store. He went up to her and picked her to hug and kiss her. He then put her down and she went to the dining room where a bowl of cereal was waiting for her thanks to me.

She went and ate then came back out and was about to sit on Edward when I grabbed her hand and shook my head no. She gave me a go to hell look but then smiled at me.

"Little Ms. Bella, we need to get going. We have a lot of shopping for food for the party, so tell Edward bye and we shall leave for the store. We will be back later and we can help get the stuff done," I told her.

She nodded her head and then gave Edward a hug and a kiss then us girls left to go shopping. We got into my car and we were off to Port Angles. I turned the music up and we sang all the way to the store. I swear, if we were not vampires and had to stay out of the spot light, I would sign us up for American Idol, I told myself. I pulled up into the parking lot and we all got out I then stopped them from going in for a minute.

"Okay girls, here is the lists for all of you. We all four have one and please try to get everything that we need on the lists. So grab a buggy when we get in and have fun shopping," I told them.

Bella's P.O.V.

Here we are at the store getting ready to shop and Alice just handed me a list of food that I have to get. I looked at it and count the items that were on there and the count I came up with was over 50 items that I had to get. So we walked in and I grabbed a buggy, smiled at my family and went my own way to look for all this stuff we needed. I was walking down this one isle when I spotted Jake, he smiled at me and walked up to me.

"Hey Bells, what you up to girl?" he asked me.

"Oh nothing really, just shopping for food for the Halloween party. What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I had to go shopping for me and my dad, the store where I live was full so I decided to come here and shop. Bella, I have a question for you and please don't get mad at me, I just want to know that is all," he told me.

I nodded my head for him to go ahead and ask me the question.

"Are you and Edward a permanent item? Why I am asking you this is, I really like you and would love to have a chance at going out on a date with you," he told me.

I felt my mouth drop when he told me that, and then I smiled a sad smile at him.

"Jake, you are a really nice guy, but me and Edward are going to be married when I turned 17. So yes, we are a permanent item. I am so sorry, but I really love Edward and want to spend the rest of my life with him. Jake, look at me, I do have someone else that likes you a lot and she told me herself but don't tell her that I told you. Jade really likes you a lot, but she is just being shy on telling you that. What do you think of her?" I asked him.

"That is okay Bella, but 17 really. Is that not to young to marry or does your parents agree on it? I think Jade is a very beautiful girl and since your taken I guess I can try to get to know her better," he told me.

"Well Jake, I hope you do go for Jade. She really likes you a lot and she would be good for you. Now, why I am getting married so soon is just between me and my family so please don't ask again, thanks," I told him.

He nodded his head and smiled really big at me.

"Can I have Jade's number so I can call her?" he asked me.

So I gave her number to him and then I went back to shopping and left Jake to call Jade. I was shopping for awhile and then Alice came up to me looking worried for some reason.

"Alice, what is wrong?" I asked her.

"Shh, I am not to sure. I was shopping and then I started to have a vision about Jade and Jake then they both disappeared. I don't know if I should be worry or not. I even she you sometimes with Jade and Jake and then all three of you disappear but then you two come back but Jake never does," she told me.

She then stood there for a minute and then something came across her face and I knew she found out why but before I could ask her she was gone. I just shook my head and went back to shopping for the food that we needed. Then as I was shopping my phone started to ring and I saw that it was Jade so I answered it.

"Hey Jade, what's up?" I asked her.

"You never will guess who just called me and asked me out," she told me.

I laughed and then she went quiet.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Hale, did you give Jacob Black my number and told him to ask me out?" she asked mad and then coughed.

"Yes, I gave him your number but I did not tell him to ask you out. I saw him here at the store and he asked me for your number and so I gave it to him because I knew you liked him. Girl, I did not mean for him to call you right away. I am sorry if he woke you up from sleeping, I know you need your rest. So how are you feeling today?" I asked her.

"That is okay Bella, I am sorry I called you by your whole name. He did wake me but that was okay also because I had to use the bathroom. I am not feeling much better today, being sick is not fun at all. Mom is going to call your dad soon to come and check me out to see if it is just a cold or something more," she told me.

"Okay girl, you get some rest and I will call later to see how you are. Bye Jade," I told her.

She then started to cough really hard and just hung up with me. I felt really bad for her because she is really sick. No one else knows so as soon as we get back home I am going to go over and check on her. I then grabbed the last item on my list and went to look for my family. I found them waiting for me at the checkout smiling at me. I pushed my really full buggy up to the cashier and she started to check me out. When I got done it all came to a little over $300, I swiped my card and walked up to my family. We then left and put all the stuff in the car and we were off heading back home. I also picked up Jade some flowers and soup, as soon as we got home I was going over. Not to long later we were pulling up at the house. I got out and helped them bring in the food and then I found mom, I was looking for dad but did not see him. I then found Edward and he had a sad face looking at me.

"Edward honey, what is wrong?" I asked him a little worried.

"Bella, your friend Jade is going to the hospital. Dad went over there because her mom called here and asked him to and well she is not doing to good. Dad told me to bring you up there as soon as you got home because she is really bad and asking for you," Edward told me.

I then lost it, I started to cry for my bestest friend in the world. I then nodded my head and Edward told the family that we will be back soon. He carried me to his car because I was still really up set, then it hit me.

"Edward, please go get the flowers I got for her," I asked him.

He then got out and was back before another tear fell. I knew she would be okay because of Alice's visions but I hated that she was so sick and going to the hospital. We got to the hospital in no time and when we walked in I saw her mom and dad waiting for me. They hugged me and I saw that they have been crying and that scared me really bad. I then heard why they were crying, Jade was screaming for some reason and then I heard my name being called by her. I then took off down the hall into the ER room where she was and dad was there trying to start an IV but Jade was fighting him. I then ran up to her and dad stopped for a minute and looked at me. I then grabbed Jade and held her for a moment till she pulled me into the bed with her. She was still crying but had calmed down a lot since I got there. I then looked at her and saw that she was really bad looking.

"Jade, please let my dad help you. You need the medicine that they are going to give you though that IV, it will make you feel better," I told her.

Jade nodded and then looked at my dad and nodded to him. I held her while he started to IV and then when he was done I held her while he took her blood. When I was holding her I felt that she was even hotter feeling than normal and knew she was running a high fever. Then dad looked at me.

"Bella, I am going to give you some medicine also because you can get what ever she has. So I will be back in a moment after we find out what she has and we will see what we need to give you so you don't get what she has," dad told me.

I just nodded to dad and then he left me and then there was a knock on the door and I told who ever it was to come in. Edward and Jade's parents came in looking really sad, Jade's mom came to the other side of her bed and started to try to comfort her daughter. Jade grabbed her hand while still holding on to me. Not to long after Jade was sleeping. Then an hour later dad came back and was shaking his head.

"Guys, Jade is really bad sick and I am hoping that I can keep Bella from getting the H1N1 flu. I then started to cry because I did not need to get that, I mean I have not had many troubles with my asthma since I was little but I still have it and I keep colds and stuff like that. I then started to shake Jade and she did not respond that way I wanted her to. I started to get scared then. I sat up with her still in my arms and she was not waking up, I then looked at dad and he started to check her. Then he went paler if that was even possible which was.

"She has stopped breathing!" he yelled. "Everyone out now, so we can work on her!" yelled at us again.

I was then being carried away from my best friend that was not breathing. I was crying while Edward carried me to the waiting room. I then heard Alice and Jasper talking to her parents and trying to comfort them. I calmed down some to talk.

"When did you two get here?" I asked though tears.

"We just got here a few moments ago because of Alice seeing that you will need our help," Jasper told me.

I just nodded and was holding onto Edward for dear life and praying for my best friend. Then I heard the door open up and Jake came in and saw me crying and came up to me while still in Edward's arms. I heard Edward started to growl but I gave him a look that stopped it before Jake heard it.

"What is wrong with Jade?" he asked me.

I could not talk because I was still crying for my friend so Edward did.

"She had the H1N1 full and they are working on her right now. She stopped breathing while we were in there and we have not heard anything yet if she made it or not," Edward told him calmly.

Jake then took a seat and put his head in his hand and I heard him starting to cry some. I looked at Edward then and he let me get up to go comfort my friend. I walked over to Jake and I pulled him into a hug and we cried for a bit. He then calmed down some and I went back to Edward. 30 minutes later dad came in looking really tired but I knew he was not. He looked like he could be crying.

"Well, we got her back after working on her for 15 minutes. Right now they are taking her to the ICU and when they get her stable then two at a time can go see her. Bella, if you would please come with me so we can get you started on some medicine that will hopefully keep you from getting it," dad told us.

Edward then carried me and he followed dad into the ER, into another room. I then looked at dad and he gave me a small smile.

"Bella, I am sorry but we don't have this medicine in pill form so I am going to have to give it to you though an IV. I am so sorry baby girl, I know how much you hate needles but you do not need to come sick with the flu like that, it may kill you," dad told me.

He then pulled the stuff out to start an IV and Edward held me till it was over. I then looked at dad.

"How long will I have to be here?" I asked him.

"Well, I have order a room for you to stay over night and most the day tomorrow. We have to give this medicine to you for a day and a half, so you will be here for awhile. I am so sorry Bella, but its for your own safety," he told me.

I then nodded my head and dad called mom to tell them about Jade and me. He then told us that mom and the others are on there way to come and see me. Edward held me the whole time, then dad came back in with a couple of guys to take me to a room. Edward put me on the other bed and they wheeled me out of the ER and we went up three floors in the elevator. They they pushed me into a really big room and Edward placed me on the bed in there and got in the bed with me and held me. It was getting late so after everyone came and saw me they were told to go home so I could rest. I fell asleep in Edward's arm after I got done crying.

Well that is it for now peeps. I know I got off the Halloween track but things happen like that in my mind lol. So hang in there and I will have an update for y'all on Monday. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	37. Haunted Halloween House Pt3

Hey guys, see I told you all that you can wait till Monday lol. So here you go my wonderful fans and loyal readers chapter 36. Thanks so much for all the comments and making the reads over 200,000. Thanks again and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 36: Haunted Halloween House Pt.3

Bella's P.O.V.

Well, today is Halloween and its like five in the morning and I am wide awake. I had a bad dream about being in the dark room and being hurt like I was. I know all that is over but still it haunts me. I moved and Edward started to pat my hair and I knew that he knew that I was awake. I looked at him and it was still dark but I could still see him clearly. When I looked at him he smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Bella sweetheart, what are you doing awake? Its five in the morning you know," he told me.

"Yeah, I know but I had a bad dream and had to wake up before I woke up screaming in my dream. When I woke up and saw you, you made the dream go away," I told him.

He smiled and raised my face up to him and started to kiss me with a lot of passion. I had to stop him because I was starting to feel light headed and I knew that I had stopped breathing. He does that to me and he knows what he does to my heart when he kisses me.

"Bella, what is you dream about?" he asked me.

"Nothing really, just when I was locked up and hurting. I know that is over and wont happen to me again but it still haunts me. But when I wake up and in your arms I feel much better," I told him.

He pulled me closer to him and started to hum my lullaby and I fell asleep in his arms. So here whats been happening this past week. As you all know my best friend Jade came down with the H1N1 Flu and was doing really bad. Well as you can see I did not come down with it thanks to my dad giving me the medicine before I got it. We almost lost Jade but she is still with us and its thanks to dad and her half vampire that she is doing much better. I was scared at first for her being in the hospital and being half human half vampire but dad stayed her doctor and know one knows. She is still in the hospital tho because she is still recovering from it, but dad said that she can come home in a couple of days. So that means we had to find another person to take her place in our haunted house. Me, Alice and Rose all racked our brains for a few days until Jessica came to the hospital to see Jade so she said but she wanted to see me because she wanted to ask me if she could take Jade's place in the haunted house. I told her that I would have to talk to Alice but it a big maybe. I don't care for Jess but she wants to help and so I guess she can if its okay with Alice.

So I went up to Alice that same day and told her that Jessica would like to take Jade's place and then she went into a vision and then smiled at me. She then told me to call Jess and tell her that it would be okay for her to do that. So I called and told Jess that she can and then Mike came on the phone and started to talk to me. He asked me if there was anything that he can do and I told him that all the parts were taken then Alice took the phone from me. She started to talk to him and I was hearing what she was talking to him about. She told him there were no spots for him in the haunted house but that we needed a waiter and he turned it down until Alice offered him $30.00 an hour and he took it then. So he and some other guys from school are going to be waiter for the Halloween party.

I was sleeping really well when I was being woke up and I moaned because if felt like I just fell asleep. I looked and saw a smiling Edward and it was very bright in my room from the sun shining. I then knew that we would be stuck in the house today, or at least the family would and me and Edward would go to our meadow. Unless Alice keeps us to do some last minutes touches on the rooms or help with the food. I then looked at the time and saw that it was 9am, so I got up and Edward was in front of me in no time smiling really big. He then leaned down and started to kiss me. I felt like I was in heaven when he was kissing me with his soft, cold, firm lips and I love it and I love him. He let me go and looked at me.

"Bella, would you like to go to the meadow today?" he asked me.

"I would love to but we need to see if Alice needs us for anything before we go," I told him.

"Well get dressed and I will see if she needs us," he told me.

So I gathered my clothes and he left the room. I went to the bathroom and changed and then I left my room and went downstairs to eat and see what we are going to do today. When I got down there Edward was talking to Alice and they smiled at me. Then they told me to come over to them and so I did.

"Bella, we still have somethings to do and also Jade will be calling soon to ask you to come see her. So, you and Edward can go anywhere you want after today. Do you know your lines and what needs to be done while you are giving the people tours of the house?" Alice asked me.

"Alice, you don't have to ask me because I know you already know but yes I know my lines and know my parts that needs to be known," I told her as I rolled my eyes at her.

She smiled at me then gave me a very serious look that made me think I was in trouble.

"You don't roll your eyes at me young lady. DO you hear me? Oh and also we really need your help with the food but Jade is going to call you in five minutes and Edward is going to take you to the hospital and he will come back home. You will be home around three and then we have to get cooking on the food that needs to be cooked and the trays set up and stuff like that," she told me.

I just laughed at her and sure enough my cell phone rang and it was Jade.

"Hey Jade, whats up?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing really, just want you to hang with me for a little bit. Your dad is not here, also my parents are not here because of the sun. So I only have you and we can talk and what ever. Also, I need to walk and you can help me with that also," she told me.

"Okay girl, I will be there real soon. Edward is going to drive me and drop me off," I told her.

We hung up and then my stomach started to growl and of course my wonderful family heard it and started to laugh. Mom went to get up but Alice stopped her.

"Bella, you will eat at the hospital. Jade is having a tray ordered for you as we speak, so you can eat with her when you get there," Alice told me.

I just nodded my head then Edward grabbed my hand and I told the everyone that I will be back soon. Then we walked out of the house and into the garage and he being the gentleman that he is opened my door for me and helped me in. Then in just a second he was in the car and we were pulling out. It was a warm day and I so wanted to put my window down but could not because of the sun and Edward would sparkle in the car and we could not have that. So I turned the air on low. This warm weather is so not like Forks and I have a feeling that when it starts to rain again we may have some very bad storms. We were at the hospital in no time, so when he stopped I leaned to him gave him a sweet kiss good bye and then got out. He sat there till I disappeared into the hospital and I walked up to the elevator to get to Jade's room. I got off the elevator and walked up to her room, I knocked and she told me to come in. So I walked in and smiled at her.

"Good morning Jade, and how are you feeling today?" I asked her.

"Other than feeling week I am doing really well. I am so ready to go home and recover there. So, who did you have to replace me in the haunted house?" she asked me.

"Jessica Stanley, a girl I went to school with when I was real young. I don't care for her but she wanted to and Alice said that she could do it so she is going to take your place. So what do you have planed for today?" I asked her with a smile.

"Well when they bring our food, we can eat then take me for a walk. I am getting so stiff in this bed its not even funny. I would like to go to the nursery and see the new babies that may be there," I told her.

I nodded and then they brought in our food tray. We sat there talked a little bit while we ate and watched TV. Not to long later we were done and they were coming to get our trays. Then Jade called the on call doctor to her room. We waited and then he came in.

"How may I help you Ms. Jolson?" he asked with a smile.

"I am ready to go on a walk with my friend here please," she told him.

"Okay, you can but if you start to feel to tired or really weak then I want you to sit and rest a bit and then make it back to your room. If you need a wheel chair and there is a nurse or another doctor then tell them and they will get you one. So please be careful and have fun," he told her.

She thanked him and then he left us. I helped Jade out of bed and we put her robe and slippers on then we walked out of the room. We walked down the hall for a bit and then we found the nursery and we walked in to see if there were any babies. We walked up to the big window and sure enough there was about five or six babies in there. We looked at all the cute babies and then a nurse saw us and came out to talk to us for a minute.

"Do you girls have a brother or sister in there?" she asked us.

"No, we are here to just look at all the babies. My friend here is staying here and needed to walk so we wanted to see the babies," I told her.

"Well, we could us a little help if you two want to help? We have a few that needs baths and there is not enough of us to do it. So if you two are not sick then you can come in and help me and the other lady," the nice nurse told us.

"We would love to but I am here because I had H1N1 flu. I am better just really weak still from it. They told me I don't have it and that I am germ free. I am going to get out in a day or two," Jade told her.

"Well since you don't have it, I can put a mask on you and gloves just to keep the babies safe and you can help me change diapers while your friend can bathe them," she told us.

I looked at Jade and we smiled at each other and then told her okay. So she walked us in and we started to help her with the babies. We stayed in there for a long time and then we had to get back so we could eat and it was getting close time for me to go home. So the lady thanked us and I helped Jade back to her room where they were waiting to give us our food. So I got Jade back in bed after taking her robe off and then the guy brought in our food. We ate and then they came back and took the trays from us. Then Jade scooted over and I laid in the bed with her and we watched TV for a bit. Then the room phone started to go off and I answered it.

"Hello, this is Bella, Jade's friend. How may we help you?" I asked the person on the other line.

"Well Ms. Bella, I am here to pick you up and take you home so we can get stuff ready for the party/Haunted house," Edward told me.

I laughed and then I told him I will be out in just a minute and then I hung up with him and looked at Jade. She was sound asleep so I wrote her a note telling her that I will call her later and to feel better. Then I left it on her table and walked out, I told the nurse's bye and then I got into the car after I left the building and was off back home. I told Edward what we did and he smiled.

"I am glad that you had fun. So are you ready for tonight fun?" he asked me.

I nodded my head and then laid my head against the head rest and fell sleep on the way home. I felt myself floating and woke up to Edward carrying me into the house. He saw me awake and smiled. He walked into the living room where Alice grabbed me from him and ran me to the kitchen to start making stuff. So for the last few hours we cooked food made all kinds of stuff and decorated what needed left decorated. I looked at the time and it was 6pm and the haunted house started at seven. So we all went upstairs to put our costumes on. I had my devil costume on when Alice came in to help me with my hair and makeup. After she was done Jess and Mike showed up at the same time that Jake and his friends showed up and they were already dressed and ready for it to start. Then we all went into the rooms to lite the candles and dim the lights that needed to be dim. Then we went though the house turning off lights and dimming lights and then the Halloween sounds started. Then Alice called everyone to the living room that were there for the haunted house and Halloween party. Everyone was there and ready.

"We would love to thank you all for showing up and helping us with this. Lets all have fun and be safe. The people that are working outside in the back yard please have the music going for when our guest are done going though the Haunted House. So have fun and please everyone to their stations," Alice told us.

So everyone left me and Edward to greet our guest and show them though the house. Edward was so hot looking in his devil costume that I took my chance to kiss him. We were kissing when the door bell rang and then we went into our work. Edward opened the door and smiled evilly at our guest that were smiling and waiting.

"Hello, welcome to the Cullen Family Haunted House. Are you all ready for the scare of your life?" he asked in a scary voice.

Everyone nodded and then he looked at me.

"Well my name is Lucifer and me and my wife Cassandra are your devil tour guides. So please do as we say and you all can see everything and then go enjoy the Halloween party. Now I will take five and my wife Mrs. Lucifer will take the next five when I come back. We will do this until everyone has been though the Haunted house," he told them.

The first five followed Edward oh sorry my husband Lucifer and I waited with the group. We were being quite so we could hear if anyone was screaming other than the actors. Sure enough there was a lot of screaming. I looked at everyone standing there and I had a few with tears in their eyes and I smiled.

"If you are to scared to go though then you have the right to go down the hall there and out to the back yard for the party. You do not have to go though if your to scared but do please be aware, there is others around that will try to scare you before you get outside. Please be careful and don't run, you would not want to see the doctor believe me," I told them.

Then I had five girls leave the groups that was forming and started to walk down the hall. Then I saw either Quil or Seth jump out of a room in front of the girls and scared the crap out of them. They all screamed and took off to get outside really fast. But what they don't know is Embry is in the woods waiting to scare them. I looked back at the group and saw Edward coming back and smiling from ear to ear and then it was my turn. I felt nervous but I just took a deep breath and then looked at the group.

"Will the next five please follow me? If your ready then we will go," I told them.

I turned to face the way I was suppose to go and then started to walk, I looked behind me and I had a group of three guys and two girls following me. I smiled at them and then I stopped in front of the first room and turned to the group.

"In this room we are about to enter into is the Autopsy/morgue. We have to be quite for when we enter into this room so the mad, crazy doctor don't see us. Lets see if he is working on anyone in there," I told them.

I then opened the door and it was dark except for the candle light. I waited till everyone was in the room then I closed the door. Then some lights came on and I saw dad bent over the table pretending to cut open mom and then he looked at us and smiled. Then mom started to scream when dad started to cut her open, fake blood started to go every where and then you saw her guts and stuff coming out. Then the worms started to crawl around and people started to scream and dad started to laugh like a evil crazy doctor. He even looked scary to me and I know he was just acting. After a few moments in the room I started to leave the room and everyone followed me. Some were laughing but the some where crying some from being scared. Then I stopped at the next room and looked at them.

"So what did everyone think of the autopsy room? If that was not scary enough for you then get ready to meet Dracula and his tomb. So if your ready please go in and get ready," I told them.

I opened the door and they started to go in. I followed them in and closed the door and then the candles started to light themselves and some looked really scared. I just smiled, then music started. I started to push people a little bit up to the coffin and then the coffin started to shake and rattle then Dracula/Emmett sat up and let out this god awful yell that even scared me. He then jumped out and started to come toward the group and some started to scream and we laughed. He then started to talk to them and acting all scary and stuff. The guys and girls started to run behind me when Dracula started telling them that he wanted to suck their blood. He then grabbed me and pretend to bite me and I screamed and so did everyone else. He then laughed an evil laugh and climbed back into him coffin and I looked at the group and smiled. We then left the room and walked to the other room. I stopped again and looked at them.

"So, what did you think of Count Dracula? He was scary and I think I may be changing into a vampire soon so we better hurry up before I want to suck everyone's blood. Okay, in this room is a old woman and she is a fortune teller. She wants to read all of you your fortune and hope it ends well. In the last group she said one of them was going to die and well they did. So hope she don't tell anyone of you that," I told them.

I then opened the door and grabbed a guy by the arm and started to tell him that he will be then one that is going to die and for him to die in front of everyone. He shook his head and smiled at me, then I closed the door and it was a little dark then the lights started to come up some and we saw Ms. RoseAlice smiling at us. I then pointed to the guy and she nodded her head while smiling. She then pointed to the other guy and started to tell him his fortune. She went down the line and then it was time for the other guy.

"Hello young man, I am going to read you your fortune and hopefully you come out alive," she told him in a evil voice.

He nodded then she started to read him his fortune and then she let out a scream that made everyone else scream and then she told the guy that he will die before he leaves this room. Then he started to yell no I am not and I don't believe in you. Then I told everyone it was time to leave and the guy that was suppose to die fell to the floor acting dead. The girls screamed and jumped over him and out the door and I had to keep my laughter in. I walked out and then the guy on the ground came out with us and smiled at everyone. Then we walked to the last room where all the most screams has been coming from. I stopped and looked at the group.

"Now this is the last room. We again have to be quiet because in this room has zombies and if they hear you they will come after you for your brains. Lets go in and see if they have anyone in there that they are about to eat," I told them.

I opened the door and we all walked in and I closed the door. The room again was dark and some lights started to come on and I saw Jake and Jasper sitting in the chairs with their forks and knifes getting ready to cut into Jess and Rose. They girls were tied down screaming for us to help them then the guys pulled the top of their heads off and was about to start eating when I said hello. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy and again I had to keep from laughing at their faces that they were making. The guys then looked at us and started to get up and come at us. The girls of the group started to scream and the guys had no idea what to do and looked scared. Jake and Jazz came at us and then they grabbed me and I started to yell for the group to help me and some reached out to grab me but was snapped at and they let go. Then I was being pulled to another table and I pretend to fight and I got away and the guys yelled and the girls screamed and I grabbed everyone and pushed them out the door as the zombies started to come after us. I shut the door and grabbed my chest and acted scared. I then looked at my group.

"That was a close on people. Now that we are done what did you all think of the haunted house?" I asked them.

They all started to tell me that it was really fun and hope we do it again next year and the year after that. I smiled at them and I told them to walk down another hall and out the back where the party was going on. They shook my hand and all left me, I stood there for a minute waiting to see if one of the guys would jump out at that group and sure enough they both jumped out and scared the living day lights out of all of them. I laughed as I walked back to Edward and he was ready with another group. We did the tour for 10 other groups and then we were done. I looked at the time and it was just 9:30 and we walked out the back door to join the party that was going. I got me something to eat and was talking to Edward when Embry came up behind me and yelled really loud which made me scream and some others scream and then he was gone before I could hit him. Edward was laughing so hard and it sounded so beautiful that I started to laugh with him.

Not to long later the others joined us for the party still dressed up. My demented looked really scary and yet funny at the same time. I danced with Edward and some of the other guys in my family, I even had one dance with Mike that Alice made me do. We partied till mid night and people started to leave and we thanked them for coming and having fun. After everyone left there was a huge mess to clean up but I was so tried that I sat in a chair while they did some cleaning at vampire speed. I started to fall asleep and had to get up and Edward came over to me seeing that I was about to pass out. He picked me up and told everyone that he was taking me to bed and they all told me good night. I guess I fell asleep in his arms because I was in my room when he was trying to wake me up.

"Bella, you need to wake up for just a few minutes and change into your night clothes. You can take a shower in the morning but you need to change," he told me.

"I can't do it by myself, I may fall. Will you help me, I know you wont do anything to me so please help me," I told him.

He nodded his head and took a deep breath. I started to take my costume off and he helped me pull it off over my head and I was left in my underwear. He then grabbed my shirt and slipped it over my head and then he helped me put my night shorts on. He then started to take my hair down and smiled at me. He then helped me lay in bed and then he kissed my head and that was all I remembered because I was out when my head hit the pillow.

Well peeps, there you go chapter 36. So what do you all think of the Haunted Halloween House/HHH? I hoped you all like it. Thanks for reading and well see what is going to happen next soon. Thanks again for being there guys and I will post again tomorrow if nothing happens. Thanks JenCullen28.


	38. Emmett, Jasper, Alice

Hey peeps, thanks again for all the wonderful comments. I have ran out of ideas but one just popped into my head so here you go. Be prepared to laugh you butts off, that is all I going to give y'all. This is a filler chapter then soon I will be writing about the wedding stuff and what events lead up to the wedding. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 37: Emmett, Jasper, Alice!

Alice's P.O.V.

Well its been a few weeks since our Haunted house and it was the best one, everyone kept saying and telling us. It was fun putting it together and then having it come all in place without one mistake. Now here we all are, its the weekend and its just me, Jasper and Emmett left home with nothing to do because the others are out hunting for the weekend, Bella is at Jade's house helping taking care of her and us three already been hunting. Em and Jazz are playing a video game and I am looking at a fashion magazine when I was thrown into a vision.

Vision:

Us three are home alone and everyone is gone. Then Em gets up with an evil smile plaster onto his face and looks at me. Jazz put the game controller down and just smiles along with Em because he is getting the feeling coming off of Em. Then Em claps his hands together and says lets go to Wal-Mart. I then saw why he wanted to and I smiled really big. Then it ended and I sat there for a minute with the same stupid smile on my face. I looked at Em and then the vision starts, Em looks at me with the evil smile on his face. Then Jazz put the game controller down; Em then claps his hands together really loud and said really loud.

"LETS GO TO WAL-MART!" he told us.

I gave him the same smile that I had when the vision started. Jazz looked at me a little worried and I rubbed his back to calm him down some. I looked at the time and it was just now going on 7am and I ran upstairs with Jazz and Em behind us to get dressed. I ran to mine and Jazz room and then he stopped me before I went to the closet.

"Alice, please tell me this, tell me that we are not going to be thrown into jail. I mean I never been and I never ever want to go," Jasper told me looking worried.

"Jazz honey, we will not go to jail; or at least I don't see us going to jail. So please don't worry honey it will be okay and we will have a lot of fun with each other and the people in the store," I told him.

He smiled at me then pulled me into a kiss that I could make last forever but we have fun to do at Wal-Mart first. I pulled away and he pouted and I kissed his bottom lip and ran to the closet to get our clothes and some things we will need. I came out dressed and with Jasper's clothes in my hands and I threw them at him and he smiled. He dressed really fast and then we left our room and I literally ran into a brick wall that was Emmett. Him and Jasper both started to laugh really hard at me as I picked myself off the floor. Then I thought to myself why I did not see that one coming. I slapped him in the arm and ran at vampire speed down the stairs to get my purse and to wait for the slow pokes. They were in front of me in no time and I smiled at them.

"Lets go guys and have some fun at Wal-Mart and see who can get kicked out first," I told them as I ran out the door to the garage so I can get a couple more things. I went to the storage closet and grabbed out a football, soccer ball and a couple of more things. The guys just looked at me funny and I gave them an evil smile. We all climbed into Emmett's jeep and then we were off to Port Angles to the Wal-Mart there. Emmett turned the music up because of Super Base came on and he started to sing it really loud but really good. Me and Jasper joined him in singing and then we sang to Lady Gaga's song Bad Romance witch was one of my faves. After singing to many songs we were pulling up in Wal-Mart parking lot. I jumped out the back and had a few looks and I smiled at them then we all three walked into Wal-Mart with big smiles on our faces. I left the other stuff in the jeep for when we may need them. Then the guys looked at me to tell them what we are going to do.

"Well lets see, lets go to the alarm clock area and set all the clocks to go off at 10 minutes intervals. That is something easy first and it will be funny for our first prank of the day," I told them.

We all then headed to the clock department where we looked around and saw no one was watching and I looked for cameras and saw none so we started at half vamp speed on setting the clocks. We would stop when I saw someone coming and then we go back to what we were doing. It took us five minutes to set all the clocks to go off every ten minutes though out the day. We then walked away and waited for them all to go off. We were in electronics looking at the TV's when all 20 clocks that we set started to go off. We had to keep our laughter in because they would know we did it. We walked away and started to laugh at what we just did. We then decided to walk pass and see if they were turning them off and when we saw them they were trying to. When they all stopped the employes walked away and we knew that they would go off again in ten minutes. We walked away laughing and then Emmett looked at us and smiled then took off and I saw what he was going to do and I knew we would run into him soon so me and Jasper just walked around.

As we were walking around I found two CAUTION-WET FLOOR signs and smiled. I grabbed then up when no one was looking and I put one in the shoe department where carpet was and then other on the other end of the shoe department. We laughed and went to hide to see what people were going to do. Sure enough people saw the signs and would walk around them really slowly and we just laughed. Just then Em came around the corner wearing all black and humming the Mission Impossible. Then me and Jasper just laughed our butts off, I found a buggy and started to do some shopping. Me and Jasper left Em to do his thing and we went into the ladies clothes department area for me to shop, then Jazz tapped my shoulder and smiled at me then he looked around and made sure enough that no one was looking and then he ducked into a rack full clothes and I just smiled and walked a few racks away to watch people when they walk by it or look though it.

I found some shirts and pants that Bella will like then I saw a woman go to the rack where Jasper was hiding in and she was looking at the clothes. Then I heard Jasper starting to whisper PICK ME! PICK ME, at a loud whisper and the woman looked around and smiled. He said over and then she started to look confused, then Jasper stood up and I have never seen a human move that fast ever. She left the store shaking her head and not looking to happy. Me and Jasper just laughed really hard then I told Jasper to duck again because another woman was coming over. He did what I said and a few minutes later a young woman maybe Bella's age started to look though the clothes. Jasper again stated to talk in a loud whisper but saying "DON'T PICK ME! I WANT MY MOMMY!" The girl looked around and then shook her head. Jasper then grabbed a corner of a shirt and started to shake it saying, PICK ME! PICK ME!" then the girl backed away from the rack and took off the other way looking scared. She was out of hearing range and we again started to laugh our asses off again. Jasper came out of the rack and we walked away because I saw the girl telling someone and them looking at the rack and no one was around. I told Jasper about it and we laughed as we walked away.

I had an idea and started to fill my buggy with random stuff and Jasper looked at me funny. I grabbed some clothes that would not fit no one in the family and then I grabbed some diapers and other things and put them in my buggy. Jasper started to ask me what I was doing and I shook my head and smiled at him. I then hid down an aisle and waited till someone stepped away from their buggy and then I would walk up to them and add a couple things to their buggy without them knowing. We did that for a bit then Em found us and smiled.

"Jasper, lets go to the toy department and have some fun," Em told Jazz.

So we walked to the toy department and I grabbed the video camera from my purse and waited for the fun to start. I blocked one end of the boy toy aisle and they started to set up G.I Joe and Rescue Heroes on the floor about a foot or two apart and then Em announced really loud "LET THE WAR BEGAIN! G.I JOE VS. RESCUE HEROES BATTLE OF EPIC PROPORTIONS!" Then they started to play war in the floor with the boy dolls. I was taping everything and they did not know it. People heard Em and started to come to see what was going on and was laughing at the two full grown men in the floor playing with toys that are still in there packages. Then I got an employ coming over and looking at them with an upset look on their face.

"Excuse me men, but would you please put the toys up and leave this department before I call Security," the guy told them.

People started to give the guy some awe's and no's because he made them put the toys up. The guys got the floor cleaned up and we walked away laughing and I hid the camera again. Then they looked at me to see what we were going to do next. I looked at them and smiled.

"Two words guys, Hide and Seek," I told them and they both started to rub their hands together and evil smiles on their faces.

I started it and left my buggy in the toy department and found a pole and started to count to 10 and then guys took off running to hide. I started to count and hid my eyes and then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to look and it was a couple about our ages and I smiled at them.

"How may I help you two?" I asked them even tho I knew what they wanted to do.

"We were wondering if we could play hide and seek with you guys?" they asked us.

I then called Jasper and him and Em came up to talk to the two people that wants to play. They introduce themselves as Mary and Jaden Trek and we told them that they could play with us.

"Okay, you can hide anywhere in the store just not outside and when your found you have to help the person that is it to find the others," I told them.

Everyone nodded and I hid my eyes again and started to count to 20 and when I was done I started to look for them. I did not use my ability but my sense of smell, I went after Jasper first. I found his scent but it disappeared and I had no idea why but I did catch Em's scent and found him hiding in the guys bathroom in a stall. It was funny when I walked in the men's bathroom and the guys in there looked at me like I was crazy or what. I knocked on the stall that Em was in and he knew he has been found. He came out smiling and told me that I cheated.

"I did not cheat, I just used my sense of smell and found you," I told him as we walked out with the guys still looking at me.

We laughed and then we went our own way to find the other three that were hiding. I found Mary and then Em came back with Jasper and we still had to find Jaden. So we went our own ways to find him, I tried to follow his scent but it would disappeared and start up somewhere else. Then I heard Em yell from the other side of the store "I FOUND HIM" we all went to where Em was and he was holding Jaden by one leg upside down laughing.

"Where did you find him?" Mary asked Em.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Em told her and then we started to laugh our asses off again.

Then Mary and Jaden told us thank you and then they left us to find something else to do. I then got another idea and told Em and Jazz to follow me and they did. We then found what I was looking for, the gift wrap area. I then grabbed up a thick and long tube of gift warp and held it up for them to get one. Then we had a gift warp tube fight, I would hit Em in the head and then Jasper would hit me in the shoulder. We did that for a bit and we had two other customers wanting to join in and then we had a big fight on our hands. As were were fighting when an announcement came over the loud speakers, Em assumed the fetal position on the floor and covered his ears and started to yell "NO, NO! ITS THE VOICES AGAIN!" The customers that were playing with us walked away looking at him like he lost it. A few people came to look at Em and walked away saying stuff like stuffed room and stuff like that. He got off the floor and we laughed our butts off. We walked away to find what we could do next.

Then another idea hit me and I looked up at the ceiling and started to just stare at it. The guys smiled at each other and did the same thing. We just stood there looking at nothing and people started to look up and see what we were looking up. It took everything to keep from laughing, after a few minutes of doing that we laughed then the people walked away when they found out that they were prank-ed. We laughed our butts off and then I started to get bored and then I had an idea that would get all three of us kicked out and we could go home. Again the guys followed me and we walked in to the food section of Wal-Mart.

"Okay, I need 10 bottles of 2 liters sodas, oil and an aisle that is not full of humans," I told them.

They guys went to get the sodas and I found the oil. We then looked for an aisle that was empty and I told them what to do and they did it.

"I will go first and who ever knocks down the most soda bottles win. Now be ready to get kicked out after all three of us went sliding two times," I told them.

I walked down to the other end of the aisle and started to run at human speed and slid down the oil that was on the floor on my stomach. I was so much fun and I knocked down five of 10 bottles. The guys cheered and then Jasper walked down to the end and did the same thing I did. We had people watching us and then it was my turn again and I slid and knocked down all 10. After Em went down for his second time security came and grabbed us by the arms and was pulling us to the front doors. Em being Emmett started to yell "PLEAS DON'T TAKE ME I AM TO YOUNG TO DIE IN JAIL!" People started to laugh and clap as we were escorted out the front doors.

"Now, you three are not allowed to come back in here for two months. If we see you three in here, then you will be in jail," the guy told us.

We all three walked away laughing our asses off. We walked to the jeep and got in and Em drove off while we were all still laughing. We got home around 7pm and we talked about what we did and how it could have been better. Then something hit me and I smiled really big.

"Guys, lets have fun with the family before they get back and sit back and wait for the fun to start," I told them.

Then we went to work on the jokes that we were going to pull on the family.

Well peeps, that is all for now. SO what did you think of it? I hope it is funny enough. Thanks for reading and get ready for another chapter like this tomorrow. Thanks again. JenCullen28


	39. Big Trouble for Emmett, Jasper and Alice

Hey peeps, as always thanks for all the wonderful comments. Here is pretty much part 2 of the last chapter. Its still Em, Jasper, and Alice but pulling pranks on the family. So read on to see what is going to happen. Thanks for reading, JenCullen28.

Chapter38: Big Trouble for Emmett, Jasper and Alice!

Emmett's P.O.V.

Yesterday was the funnest I have had in a very long time and we are not done. Yes we got kicked out of Wal-Mart for two months but now its time for us three to turn our pranks on the family. I have so many ideas that is going to be fun to get ready for the rest of the family. Rose called me early this morning telling me that they will be back home late tonight, so we have plenty of time to get everything set up or messed up. Now we just have to hope that Bella don't come home till the family does or we all three will be in deep trouble. I have a feeling tho that we are going to be in deep trouble when the family gets home.

"Alice, can you tell how much trouble we are all going to get into when the family gets home?" I asked her.

She sat there for a moment and got that distance look in her eyes telling me that she is looking and then she came back.

"We will be grounded, but it wont be to bad," Alice told me.

I sat there for a moment and then thought of what we needed.

"Okay guys, we need to go to the store to get some things. Like, instant mashed potatoes, plastic forks, hard candy, a really big envelop, balloons, shaving cream, Oreo cookies, some peppermint white toothpaste, glitter and confetti, and maybe some other things that I am not thinking of. Also, before we go in I would like to pull some pranks on some people at the store with a note and see what will happen," I told them.

I then found a pen, paper and I had an evil smile on my face. I started to write a note for people at the store. I made many copies so we can get a lot of people. I then started to write the note,

"I am sorry but I was in a hurry, I dinged your car while backing out of my parking spot. The damage to your isn't to bad, but I wanted to leave my name Mr. Sniffyourbutt and my phone 200-299-3099 if its more extensive than it looks to me. Sorry again and have a nice day," I put on the notes for people cars.

I then saw Alice and Jasper run upstairs to get ready and so I did the same thing. I got to mine and Rose's room and changed then I sat on the bed trying to think what I could do to our room that won't mess anything up to much. It then hit me and I started to laugh. I walked out of my room where Alice and Jasper were walking down the stairs. I met them in the living room and gave them my best evil smile. We then left the house and loaded in my jeep and left for the store in Port Angels; Wal-Mart would be better but we got kicked out so we had to go to different shops to get what we needed.

The first store we went to was where I could get the mashed potatoes, forks and some other things. Before we went in I added a note to a car next to my jeep and we sat in the jeep for a few minutes when the person of that car came up and saw my note. They started to read it and we watched that lady face get really red and we just laughed. She then picked her phone up and called the number that I gave her which was a sex line number (not for real). When she was on the phone her face got even redder and we just laughed our asses off. She then threw the note on the ground and started to look her car over and that made us laugh harder. She then heard us and I put a CD on that was nothing but funny jokes. She knocked on my window and I rolled it down.

"How may I help you?" I asked her.

"Did you do this to my car as a joke?" she growled at me.

"Ma'am, I have no idea what your talking about. Me and my brother and sister are listening to a CD with funny jokes," I told her.

She gave me a go to hell look and walked to her car, got in and then left. We all three then died laughing at her. After we calmed down we got out to go do some shopping. We walked into Alco, a new store that was just put in a few months ago. I call it a mini Wal-Mart and I do mean mini. We walked in to start looking for what we needed and I was very surprised that we found everything that we were looking for in there and I mean everything. I grabbed all of there instant mashed potatoes, bag of balloons, plastic forks, and everything that we needed. We then walked around a little bit trying to see what they had and I liked it. Alice tho did not like the clothes they got here. We then walked up to the checkout and this young woman was waiting to check us out. She was pretty for a human, I looked at her name tag and it said Jennifer. When she saw us her mouth hung open and we smiled at her. We then started to unload our cart for her.

"Hello, and how are you all doing today?" she asked us.

"We are doing really good Jennifer. How are you?" I asked her.

She blushed a bit and we laughed.

"I am doing okay I guess. Its just we are really slow and I am bored," she told us.

"I am sorry, it wont be long tho before you get off of work. Jennifer, I know we all just met you but would you like to hang out with us some time?" Alice asked her.

Me and Jasper both knew what Alice was thinking about and we both shook our heads back an forth. She wanted Jennifer as a friend to have someone else to go shopping with. Jennifer agreed and I though that Alice was going to bounce out of the store. Alice got Jennifer's number and told her that she will call her some time. Then we were done and we thanked Jennifer and walked out. Me and Jasper both looked at Alice and she tried to hide her face and act shy.

"What? I mean she looks like she will be really fun to hang out with and I saw us shopping. She wont gripe and complain like Bella and Jade do," Alice told us.

We all laughed and we had enough time to pull one more dent prank. I put it on a car a few rows down from where we were and as we loaded the stuff in the jeep we noticed a old man walking up to the car. He had the same reaction as the lady but when he called the number he stayed on the phone. He then got in his car and he started to do something and then Alice gasped.

"Lets get out of here NOW!" she yelled.

So I pulled out really fast not wanting to know what that old man was about to do. On our way home we laughed the whole time. We got home in no time and I looked at the time and it was just turning 2pm. We still had a few hours so we went to work. I had Jasper and Alice both doing different things while I blew up over 300 balloons and threw them into mine and Rose's room. By the time I was done you could not see nothing in our room and I laughed my butt off. I then went to Bella's room and did something to her drawer and then I scatted the instant potatoes all over her room and was going to wait till 30 minutes before they get home to add water. Jasper came up to me and told me that he was done with Edward's room. Then Alice came up to me and told me that she was done with mom and dads room.

"Okay, now someone put dish soap in the water hose, and the other put a piece of hard candy in each of their bathroom shower heads and I will work on the Oreo Cookies," I told them.

They both nodded and took off to what I told them to do. I walked to the kitchen and opened the package of cookies and started to scrape the cream in the middle off. Then I added the toothpaste and made it look real. You could tell it was peppermint and so I would tell Bella that they are new Oreo Cookies. After I was done Alice and Jasper joined me and we all laughed at what we had set up for our family.

"Now Alice, please tell me when its 30 minutes till they get back so I can add water to Bella's room," I told her.

She nodded and smiled at me.

"Bella and the family will be home at 5pm so we have a couple of hours to do nothing," she told me.

So me and Jasper decided to play a video game while Alice read a book. We played for a long time then Alice stood up and smiled.

"Okay Em, they will be home in 30 minutes, so lets all add water to Bella's bedroom floor and then sit back down till they get home. Then we will wait for the fun to start," Alice told me.

So we all three went to the kitchen and filled up 6 mixing bowls full of water and went into Bella's room where I had put the potatoes all over her bedroom floor. We all then started to add the water and watched as it all turned into mashed potatoes. We all laughed and walked downstairs back to the living room and started to do what we were doing. This time tho we all three had to block our minds from Edward so he could not hear what we just did. I beat Jasper at the game we were playing when everyone showed up from hunting or visiting. Rose ran up to me and her eyes were a beautiful gold color again. She started to kiss me and I so wanted to take her upstairs and have my way with her but I could not. Dad sat down and mom sat on him, Edward and Bella hugged and kissed and I just smiled.

"I am going to go get a shower Edward, then when I get done lets all watch a movie," Bella told him.

It took everything in me to keep from laughing and I blocked my mind from Edward. Edward got up and they both walked up to their rooms and the fun was about to start. Me, Jasper and Alice waited for some kind of noise and then we heard what we were waiting for. We heard Bella scream and Edward yell really loud. Rose, mom and dad ran up to see what was going on while us three were rolling on the floor from laughing so hard. If I was human I would have peed myself big time. We then heard Rose yell, and then mom and followed on yelling. Then all five of them yelled, EMMETT, JASPER AND ALICE! GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" We laughed even harder but got up off the floor and headed upstairs. On our way up Alice gasped and I knew we were in bigger trouble than we thought a first. We got to the top of the stairs and stood in a line in front of four very pissed off vampires and even Bella pulled off the pissed off vampire look. Then dad walked up to us and his eyes were not the gold color that he came home with, they were the blackest I have ever seen them before.

"Emmett, Jasper, Alice, what in the world did you three do to our rooms? You three have an hour to clean up all the rooms and when you three are done come downstairs to be punished for what you three did. Oh and Edward saw the video camera on Alice and Jasper bed and showed me it, oh yeah be ready for your punishments," dad growled at us.

Yeah, that scared all three of us because dad never growl at us. I gave Alice a dirty look for leaving the camera on the bed and she smiled at me. The others walked downstairs while we had to clean the shaving cream out of Edward's room, the forks out of mom and dads room, the mashed potatoes out of Bella's room. Then I remember about the balloon and stick pin in Bella's top drawer and left it there. As we were cleaning at vampire speed we heard mom starting to scream and we all three looked at each other. Alice had put dish liquid in her water hose nozzle, and when she went to water her garden to calm down some, well we looked out the windows in the rooms that we were in and saw that her flowers and plants were covered in soap bubbles. I was expecting to hear them call us but they did not and I just had a really bad feeling about this.

An hour later we had all rooms cleaned up, I even had to hand wash Bella's carpet in her room after I got done cleaning all of the mashed potatoes. We all three came out of the rooms with trash bags full of stuff or buckets of water. We left them at the top of the stairs and walked downstairs at a very slow pace. When we got downstairs they were watching the video that we had no idea that Alice had brought with her. They were watching what we did in Wal-Mart and then they saw that we were kicked out for two months. Dad turned the TV off and we looked at the still really pissed family in front of us. Dad stood up and walked up to us.

"You three owe all of us apologizes. Then after them I don't want to see the three of you for the rest of the night. Now to the punishments for you three. I was just going to ground you three for a week for what you did here but when we saw that video and then making your mom scream because bubbles started to shoot out of the water hose, well its going to be much longer. You three think you were bored then be ready to be bored for two months. I am going to put the game systems up along with the games. I want all three of you to give me your credit cards, there will be no shopping for the next two months. You three will not be able to watch TV or go out anywhere unless you are with me or Esme. You three will be doing all of the chores around the house. You will help your mother with the garden and without any complainants. If anything happens to any of us in the next two months then you three will be grounded for that many more months. So if there is anything left in this house that is a prank you better get them out before more stuff happen," dad told us in a sickly calm voice.

So us three went to the bathrooms and took out the candy from the shower heads, and I took the balloon out of Bella's drawer. Then it hit me, I forgot about the confetti and glitter I put on the fan blades in the living room. I ran at vampire speed and saw Bella getting ready to turn the fan on because I heard her say she was warm, but I missed her by a split second and the fan came on. Confetti and glitter fell from the blades and showered the living room. There was confetti and glitter everywhere and on everyone. Jasper and Alice was next to me right when it happened and held their faces in their hands. I was afraid to look at the family so I did the same as Jasper and Alice. It was way to quiet and so I took a peak and saw the same looks they gave us an hour ago. Then mom got up and I knew we were in bigger trouble.

"Well guys, that added another month to being grounded and now you three have a living room to clean up. When you are done go to your rooms and I do not want to hear any thing coming from the rooms for the rest of the night," mom growled at us.

Then everyone got up to go get cleaned up while we cleaned the living room. I then looked at Alice when they left the living room.

"Alice, I thought we would not get in that much trouble. Oh but now we are grounded for three months and nothing to do. I am not going to do anything like this again and what was up with the video camera? I knew they would find it if you just left it on the bed like that. I am so mad right now," I told them.

We all went to working on the living room. An hour later we had the living room cleaned up and looking really nice. Everyone came back downstairs and us three went to our rooms like we were told. I walked in to my room and laid on the bed thinking about what happened today.

Esme's P.O.V.

I can not believe that those three did that to my house. I have never been so mad in my entire vampire life. I still love them but if they are going to act like little kids then they will be treated like little kids. I hope my flowers and plants will be okay after getting a washing with bubbles. I then decided to go get my other hose and wash all the soaps off my flowers. That will also help me to calm down some since Jasper is in his room.

Edward's P.O.V.

It was so funny to see them three get in trouble like that. All I know is noting better not be broken or wet from all of that shaving cream in my room. I so wanted to kill all three of them but I guess not seeing them for the rest of the night will have to do. We may have to replace Bella's carpet even tho that nasty stuff was cleaned up it stills smells really bad in there. My room smells better than hers does. Mom told us that Bella can stay in my room and that they will move her bed in there until tomorrow. Then them three will replace her carpet. I was so mad until Bella started to kiss me and calmed me down some. We put a movie in and started to watch it as mom and dad told them three to put Bella's bed in my room. Then they joined us with Rose to watch the movie. What a weekend.

Well peeps, there you go. So what do you all think of it? Thanks for reading and get ready for me to start writing the events that will lead up to the wedding. Thanks again JenCullen28.


	40. Wedding Planing

Hey peeps, as always thanks for all the wonderful comments that you gave me on the last chapter. Here is another chapter for everyone. It is now time to start planing the wedding. So for the next few chapters its all going to be about planing the wedding, bachelorette and bachelor parties, and other things like that. I have the wedding date set and all so just wait and see what will happen. Thanks for reading and telling me what you all think of my story. Love you all, JenCullen28.

Chapter 39: Wedding planing

Bella's P.O.V.

Here I am getting ready to plan mine and Edward's wedding with the girls. The Denali clan is here because I need Carmen and Kate's help planing. So far what we have planed is the colors and they are going to be white, turquoise, royal blue, and lilac. They are all so really pretty together and everyone loves them so I am very happy. We are getting married inside the house in the main living room, and the reception is going to be in the backyard. The wedding day is going to be September 15th, that is two days after I turn 17 and I can't wait. Then a year later I will be just like my family and I can't wait either for that. So here is the wedding party as of right now. I still have to find a flower girl and a ring bearer but other than that everything else is done.

Wedding Party:

**Bride:**** Isabella Marie Swan-Hale**

**Groom:**** Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

**Maid Of Honor:**** Jade Lynn Jolson**

**Best Man:**** Jasper Whitlock Hale**

**Bride Maids:**

**Alice Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Angela Weber**

**Grooms Men:**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Laurent Denali **

**Eleazar Denali**

**Flower Girl:**

**Ring Barer:**

**Preacher:**** Mr. Weber**

That is what I have as of right now. Everyone agreed to be in the wedding and I am so happy. Dad is going to walk me down the aisle. At first I was going to pick Emmett because he is kinda my dad also but he told me to get dad and so we agreed on that. Now we got the place, the colors, and the wedding party now all we have to do is get all the clothes and decorations for the wedding. So we have 2 months till the big day and Alice is taking me, Rose, Ange, Jade, mom, Kate and Carmen out shopping for wedding dress, bride maids/maid of honor dresses and moms dress. I looked at the time and it was just turning 8am and I was about to get up when my room was invaded by women and my best friends Jade and Ange. They all came in smiling really big while hiding something behind their backs. I was about to ask what was behind their backs when I was being showered with bird seed and the wedding march being hummed. I started to laugh then Edward came in and picked me up and kiss me, then put me back down and left the room. We all started to laugh and then I was pulled into a really big group hug by all of the women and girls.

Oh I forgot to tell you that Jasper, Emmett and Alice had been grounded for three months and are now off then they were put back on when me, Jade and Ange decided to eat some new Oreo cookies. We all three took bites out of them and instead of them being creamy and a hint of peppermint we were eating peppermint toothpaste. That made them get grounded for two weeks and today they are free to do what they want to do. Emmett told us sorry and the he forgot about them and I just looked at him like he was crazy and he smiled. So yeah, I really love my family sometimes lol. When they let me go everyone left me, Alice and Rose in my room so I could get dressed and to vacuum my room. I got dressed for the day and we cleaned my room up. I went downstairs and ate breakfast with Jade and Ange. When we got done we told the guys that we will be back sometime tonight. I gave Edward a kiss.

"I will miss you honey, but you have fun with the guys today and don't get into any trouble," I told him as I gave him another kiss.

He smiled at me and kissed me one more time and then I was being dragged out of the house by Alice and Rose. Some of us got into Rose's car and some got into Alice's car then we were off to Seattle to Bride Mart (I just made that up lol), its like the biggest place for shopping for wedding stuff. I was riding with Rose, Jade, and Ange while Alice, Kate, Carmen, and mom was in Alice car. Rose turned the music on and we sang the whole time to Bride Mart. In a few days Alice is going to be bring the guys here for their tux's. An hour later we were pulling up into the parking lot and when I saw this new store it was really huge. We got out and Ange and Jade locked arms with me and that's the way we walked into the store. We were greeted by a very pretty lady.

"Hello ladies, my name is Cassie. How may I help you all?" She asked.

Then Alice stood in front of us and smiled at her.

"Hello, I am Alice Cullen and this is my sister Bella and she is getting married in a couple of months. We need a wedding dress, bride maid's dresses, maid of honor dress and a mother of the bride dress, please," Alice told her.

"Okay, how many bride maid dresses do you need?" she asked looking at all of us.

"All we need are three bride maid dresses. These two here are here to help pick out our dresses and stuff," Alice told her while pointing at Kate and Carmen.

"Okay then, one more question, what do you want to shop for first?" Cassie asked us.

Alice looked at me and I nodded to her and she smiled.

"We want to look at the bride maid dresses first, then maid of honor dress, mother of the bride dress, and last but not least the wedding dress. I have a picture of the dress we want and hopefully you have it here. I will show you it later when its time to shop for it," Alice told the lady.

Cassie smiled at us and told us to follow her so we did. She took us behind a wall and it had places for us to sit and two changing rooms. Cassie stopped and looked at us.

"Okay, what are the colors of the wedding or do you have an idea on what color you want the bride maid dresses you want?" She asked us.

"My colors are turquoise, royal blue, lilac and white. I want the maid of honor to have the color turquoise for dress and the bride maids, we will look at the shades of royal blues you have," I told her.

"Okay, then follow me and I will take you all to the color sections that you want and if you need me I will be watching you all and just call me over," she told us.

She then told us to follow her and we did, she took us to the purple section and showed us where the turquoise section was. Alice then told me, Rose, Jade and Kate to look at the dresses for the maid of honor which is Jade. We walked over to the dresses that were the color of turquoise and started to look though them all, I swear there was a little over 100 of them in this one color. After an hour of looking we had picked out five dresses that me and Jade really liked. We took them to the other side of the wall and hung them on a rack. Then we went to were the others were, when I saw Alice she had at least five dresses or more in her arms and still looking. I walked up to her and smiled at her.

"Alice, I love them all. Please lets take them over to the changing area and start getting you all to try them on," I told her.

She smiled at me and then nodded her head and we all walked back over to where we took the other dresses. Mom, Kate and Carmen looked at the dresses for mother of the bride and found four of them for mom to try on. Then Cassie looked at all the dresses and smiled at us.

"Well you all have found dresses that will be perfect for your wedding Ms. Bella. I am going to help you to get the dresses on the girls that are going to wear them and we will see which ones you like best. I will take the ones back that you all don't pick, so is everyone ready for some fun?" Cassie asked us.

We all three nodded at her and then I stood up to talk to everyone.

"Jade, Alice and Ms. Cassie, I would like to start with Jade and work our way down the list," I told them.

Then Cassie grabbed all five dresses that we picked out for Jade and took them into the changing room. Jade tried on all five dressed and she loved one out of all of them. It was a turquoise floor length dress. It was a-line dress made of poly charmeuse and poly chiffon with split front skirt. Ruched bodice, beaded below the bust and on the straps. Decorative back with thin straps stemming beaded diamonds of fabric. It looked so beautiful on her that we were all just about to cry, well the ones that can. Jade smiled at us.

"I love this dress so much, can we get this dress?" she asked me.

"Jade, you are very beautiful in that dress and yes you may get that dress. Also, Cassie told me that the beads on there are real diamonds. So Cassie, if you would put this dress somewhere for when we are done. We are going to get this one," I told her.

Me, Jade, Alice and Cassie went in to help Jade out of the dress. Then Cassie took the dress and put it on another rack where the other dresses we pick will go. Then it was time for Alice, Rose, and Ange to try on the dressed that they picked out to wear as bride maid dresses. So me, Alice, and Ange into on dressing room and Rose, mom and Cassie went into the other one to try the dresses on all at the same time. When I helped Alice and Ange into the dresses they picked we came out and the looks on the other faces were priceless. I looked at Rose and she looked beautiful in the dress that she picked out. We still had two more dresses for two of them to try on so Rose and Alice went to change into the other two. We waited and then they came out and then one that Alice was wearing was my most fave one out of all of them, I then made my mind up on the dress that I hope they would like to wear. I stood up and looked at them.

"So, I have chose the one that I really like and I hope you all like it also. Then one that Alice is wearing right now is the one I love the best. Its soft and sleek sheer chiffon overly, satin gown and brooch makes Alice look really beautiful and I believe that all three of you will look beautiful," I told them.

Everyone agreed with me and so Cassie took the dress that Alice was wearing and put it with the maid of honor dress and then asked for the other two sizes. She then went to look for the other two sizes while mom went to try her dress on. She took all four dresses into the dressing room and me and Alice helped mom dress into them one at a time. The first one she tired on just did not work so we did not show that one off. She put another one on and the same it did not work, so Alice put one on and mom put the other one on and we walked out to show them.

"Okay, so what do you all think. Do you like the one mom is wearing or the one that Alice is wearing?" I asked them.

Everyone pointed to mom and so we had moms dress picked out. I was a, a-line dress with ruched cross-over bodice and beaded applique at the left waist with extending sash. Contrasting ¾ length lace bolero jacket. So mom went to take it off and Cassie added that dress to the others, Cassie also found the other bride maid dresses and added them to the rack. Then it was time for us to show Cassie the dress that I found that I would love to have. So Alice pulled out the picture from her bag and showed Cassie. Cassie smiled and then told us to sit still, so we did as she said and I looked at Alice and she smiled at me and nodded her head. I smiled really big then because they have the dress that I really want. It white with diamond beads all over the front and round beads of diamonds all over the dress and on the train. As we were waiting I was talking to Alice and Jade when Cassie came back with the exact dress that I wanted. I got up along with mom and Alice and we looked at the dress. I saw that the train is removable and it has the veil, gloves and with a small tiara. It was very beautiful and I felt like crying. Alice then dragged me into the dressing room with mom and Cassie on our heals. I just laughed and was told to strip. So I did what I was told.

As I stripped they had the dress out of the bag and was waiting to put it over my head. I got undressed and I raised my hands above my head and they slipped the soft satin over my head and down my body and it felt so good on my skin. When it was on I smiled and was about to turn when Alice stopped me.

"No way jelly-bean, I am not done. I want you to see it when you have the tiara, veil and gloves on. Then you can turn and see yourself and we can show the others," Alice told me.

I just nodded at her and let them put the other stuff on. Whey they were done Alice told me to close my eyes and I did what she said. I felt myself being turned around and then I was stopped. Alice then whisper in my ear and told me to open my eyes and I did what she said. When I saw myself I felt my mouth drop open and I smiled. Even tho my hair was not fixed and I had no makeup on I was still looking very beautiful. I felt my eyes watering and then they fell from my eyes and I was crying because of the way I looked and other things running though my mind. I was then being pulled into a hug and it was mom hugging me. If she could cry she would be.

"Bella, you are so beautiful looking in that dress. I do believe that this is the dress for you," she told me.

I nodded and was being led out of the dressing so the others could see my dress. When they saw me I heard a lot of gasp and awe's coming from everyone. I was about to be hugged by everyone when Alice stepped in front of me and stopped them.

"Please stop, I don't want the dress wrinkled. So you all can give her a hug when she gets out of the dress," Alice told them.

We all laughed and I was again being dragged into the dressing room by Alice with mom and Cassie behind us. They took everything off and put them in the cases that they came out of then all three of them pulled the dress over my head and it was off. Mom and Cassie put the dress in back into the dress bag and I got my clothes back on. I looked at the time and it was 5pm and I was very hungry, we did not stop to eat at all. I came out of the dressing room and walked up to Jade and Ange.

"I don't know about you two but I am starving. Lets see if we can go and stop to eat then go home," I told them.

I then walked over to Alice and smiled.

"Alice, I don't know about you all but us girls here are very hungry. So lets get something to eat and go home. I missing Edward a lot and I know your missing Jasper," I told her.

"Okay, lets get checked out and then we will buy some food for you all and then we will go home," Alice told us.

So we all grabbed a dress or two and headed up to the front with Cassie to get checked out. Cassie ranged all of the dresses up and mom pulled out her card and paid for all of the dresses. The total came to $300,000 because of my dress and Jade's dress having real diamonds on them. I was really happy. We walked to the cars and we very gently put the dresses in the cars in the trunks. We thanked Cassie for all of her help and Alice told her that her and the guys will be here soon for their tuxes. Cassie said okay and we all got into the cars. Alice stopped at McDonald's and order food for me, Jade and Ange. Ange asked why they just order food for us and I told her that they don't what we eat and she just shrugged her shoulders and we were off for home. An hour later we were pulling up into the driveway and was greeted by the guys. Edward came up to me and pulled me into a hug and started to kiss me.

"I missed you so much today Bella, I love you ," he told me.

I smiled and blushed and kissed him back.

"I missed you too Edward, and I love you also," I told him.

Alice told Edward to take me away from the house so she can get the wedding dress in the house without him seeing it. So he picked me up and grabbed my bag of food and took off running with me in his arms. Before we let I told Ange to hang with Jade till I get back and she said okay. Edward ran us to our meadow and sat down on the ground with me in his lap. He took my food out of the bag and started to feed me. It was so sweet and funny at the same time because he would make a face when he fed me. I ate everything and was full, so I just sat there in his lap till he picked me up again and I grabbed my empty bag and he ran us home. When we got back and into the house Jade and Ange were no where to be seen. Alice then told me that they were in my room, so Edward ran me up to my room and walked into my room with me still in his arms. He put me down and was going to leave and I stopped him.

"Where do you think your going mister?" I asked him.

"I was going to leave your girls to do whatever your going to do. What do you want me to stay with you?" he asked.

I looked at Jade and Ange and they nodded their heads and I looked at Edward and nodded my head. So he closed the door to my room and we played games, talked about me and him getting married, and did whatever we wanted to do. It was getting late so Jade and Ange had sleeping bags in the floor of my room and laid down after they changed into their night clothes. I changed and got in bed with Edward and he hummed me my song and we were out in no time.

Well there you go peeps, the start of planing the wedding. I am going to paste pics of all the dresses for all of you to see them. Tell me what you all think please. Thanks again for reading. Love JenCullen28.


	41. Wedding Planing Pt2

Hey peeps, thanks for the wonderful comments. I am so happy right now I have 300 fans, thanks again guys. It you all that makes me want to write. Well here is another chapter for you all, its still planing time with Alice and the girls so just wait and see what they plan next. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 40: Wedding Planning Pt.2

Alice's P.O.V.

Well here I am again on the computer. I am trying to find places for us to go for Bella's bachelorette party and Edward's bachelor party. I have so many places going though my mind that its is making my head hurt and that never happens. So I rubbed my temples and took a deep breath and then a vision hit me.

Vision:

Bella, me, Rose, mom, Marcie, Jade, Karen, Kate, Carmen, Angela are in a club somewhere dancing and having all kids of fun. Then I see Bella pull out and ID that is fake because it says she is 21 and she hands it to a guy at a bar and he gives her a drink. Then it changed to where we were in a hotel with a drunk Bella, Jade, Angela, and Karen while the rest of us are laughing because they are so drunk. Then I saw where we are at. I smiled and came out of the vision.

I knew what I have to do to plan a bachelorette party for Bella. Now if I could get a vision for Edward and the guys then I will be even more happy. So I started to call around to set up the hotel that we all we be staying at, set up other things that will be fun for all of us to do, also planed on what to buy while we are there. I smiled at myself when I had the rooms set up and then there was a knock on my door and I told Bella to come in.

"Good morning Bella, what's up girl?" I asked her.

"Nothing much, just wanted to see what you are doing. Also, are you taking the guys shopping today?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I am taking them here soon. First I am planing your bachelorette party and hope to get a vision soon of where the guys will be going so I can get things set up like I did for your party. Also, no you can not know where we are going just yet, its going to be a surprise," I told her.

While we were talking we heard a god awful noise coming from downstairs, so I grabbed Bella and ran her downstairs and when we got down there Jazz and Em were trying to play a trumpet, and saxophone. I was so busy looking at other things that I did not see them get the idea of buying a trumpet and saxophone. I looked at the others in the living room and they were holding their ears like me and Bella was. I cleared my throat and gave them two an ugly look.

"GUYS! PLEASE PUT THEM THINGS DOWN BEFORE WE KILL YOU!" I yelled

They stopped and looked at me like I had another head.

"Honey, we can never have fun. You all are so mean to me and Em, its not fare," Jasper wined.

"You two can play them if you take them outside and far away from here till you tow know how to play those things," Dad told them.

They told us sorry and then I saw something that Em was thinking and it gave me an idea.

"Bella, come with me. I need your help for a little bit. Then when we are done me and you are taking the guys shopping for tuxes," I told Bella.

All the guys groaned as I grabbed Bella and ran up to my room again. I was singing Super Base so Edward could not read my mind. I smiled at Bella and she looked scared.

"Bella, don't be scared. I need to know what you think of sending the guys to this place," I told her as I showed her on the computer.

She smiled at me and we went to work on planning stuff for the guys to do at this place. I am not saying anything because Edward will know and it a surprise for both parties. After we got done I looked at the time and it was just now going on 2pm and I still had to take the guys to get tuxes for them. I looked at Bella and she smiled at me before she started to walk out the door.

"Bella, do you want to go with us and you can help Edward pick out the right tux for him?" I asked her.

"I would love to. I will go with you so you don't have to alone with the guys," she told me.

So as she went to grab her purse, while I went to break the news to the guys that we are going to shop. When I got downstairs and I looked at Edward he did not seem to be upset about going shopping and then it hit me, Bella's going. He smiled at me and then I looked at the other guys.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Laurent, Eleazar; lets get going to Bride Mart so we can get this over and done with quick and you all can come back home," I told them.

All of them groaned except Edward, then Bella came downstairs with her hair fixed and carrying her purse. We told the girls bye, then we walked out and all got into Edward's car because it was the biggest. So we all got in except me because there was no room so I climbed in and sat on Jasper lap, then Edward we off to Seattle. I went to reach for the radio to turn it on but Edward beat me to it and opera came on and we all gave him a dirty look, well except Jasper because he likes it just as much as Edward. Edward smiled and changed the station to so really good music. We all sang to the music and just had fun on our way to Seattle.

We made it there in about 30 minutes time because Edward drives faster than all of us and it helps to read minds and do that. He pulled into the parking lot and I started to bounce in Jasper's lap until he grabbed me and made me stop.

"Alice, you better stop that or something will happen that no one will want to see between me and you," Jasper told me.

I smiled at him and everyone looked at us like we were crazy. We all got out and the guys just stared at the big shop that we were about to go in. I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked in with the guys following us. When we walked in Cassie greeted us with a smile and then it faded.

"Cullen family, are the dresses that you picked out okay?" she asked us worried.

"Yes Cassie, the dresses are just fine. Me and Bella are here with the guys to try on tuxes," I told her.

She smiled and then motion for us to follow her and we did. She took us behind the same wall and told us to sit down.

"Okay, who is the groom from this group of good looking guys?" she asked.

Edward stood up and Bella stood up with him. Cassie looked disappointed when Edward stood up but fixed her facial expression before Bella could see it.

"Well congratulation you two. So what are you looking for in tuxes for you sir, and your friends?" she asked Edward.

He looked at me and I smiled. So I stood up and started to tell her.

"We would like something simple, nothing to fancy. Lets just start looking and we will find out what we like. My father is not here but I know his size and everything. So if you guys want to stay here and we will pick out some tuxes for all of you or you all can come on the floor with me, Bella and Cassie and pick out what you like and well see," I told them.

I knew what they wanted to do but I still had to ask. They all said they will stay there and talk while us girls pick out the tuxes for them. So me, Bella, and Cassie went onto the floor to look at all the tuxedos. I knew what they were going to wear but Cassie did not know that. I picked out all the tuxedos that I knew that they will be wearing while Cassie and Bella picked out two tuxes each for the guys just to make them try clothes on. We walked back to the guys and when they saw all the tuxes there eyes got wide and all of their mouths dropped to the floor. Us girls laughed at them.

So after an hour of making them try on the tuxedos that Bella and Cassie picked out, I started to hand them the tuxes that they will be wearing. When Edward came out of the dressing room I looked at Bella and she had a huge smile on her face. It was getting late so after the guys tried on the tuxedos and we all agreed on them we went to the checkout with Cassie. She rang them all up and told me that it was 100,000. 39. So I swiped my card and it went though and I smiled at everyone. When we got back to the car and placed the tuxes in the trunk of the car we all heard Bella's stomach growl and we all laughed and she turned a beat red.

We all got in and I called mom to ask her to have diner ready for Bella and she said it was almost ready. We again started to sing with the music and just goofing off. We got home in no time and mom had diner ready when we walked though the door. I saw that Jade, Karen and Ange was here to see Bella and so the humans/half human went to eat while the rest of us grabbed the tuxedos. I told Edward to stay downstairs because I was putting the tuxes in my closet with the wedding dress and other dresses. I was putting the stuff up when I was pulled into a vision.

Bella, Jade, Karen, and Ange are outside playing when Ange falls and she pushes Bella and she hits her head on a rock and cuts her head pretty bad.

I came out of it and was downstairs in no time but it was just about to happen. I ran up to Bella to catch her but I was just few seconds to late and she fell and hit her head. She let out a yell and then I smelt the blood that was coming from her head. I turned to see Laurent and Jasper looking at Bella and I knew we were in trouble. Edward read the guys minds and dad, Em, Eleazar and Edward grabbed Jasper and Laurent before they could attack her. They were growling and fighting against the others holding them. Edward and the others were pulling them into the house to get them out in the back yard to hunt and then it hit me. Karen and Ange just saw that and I looked at dad when he got back to check on Bella.

We looked at them and they looked really scare, so mom and the other women came and brought them into the house. They were both crying because they did not know what was going on. Dad then picked up Bella and ran her up to his office to fix her up. I followed them upstairs so I can see what to do about the two humans downstairs. I see all kinds of stuff but I can't see what is going to happen yet. I walked into the office and held my breath because Bella's blood was very strong smelling and it smelt really good.

"Dad I don't have much breath to talk to you, but what are we going to do about them two downstairs?" I asked him and that was the end of my fresh breath. I took a breath and it set me on fire and I had to control myself big time so not to attack Bella.

"I will be down in a moment when I stitch Bella's head up. Also, give Edward a call and see what is going on with the other two," dad told me.

I nodded to him and as I walked out of his office I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were really black. I took a deep breath as I walked out to calm myself down but I knew that would not work until I hunted. I walked downstairs and the girls scent was even making my throat burn but not as bad as Bella's. They still looked really scared looking at all of us. I looked at the other vampires and their eyes were also either really dark or really black. Jade was sitting next to them and they seemed to calm some. Then I had a vision that dad was going to tell them what we are. I mean there is really no way out of it and Rose I could tell was really pissed. She knew what was going to happen and she did not have a power like mine or Edward's. She would just have to get over it.

An hour later dad and Bella came back downstairs and Bella had a bandage across her forehead. She sat on the other side of Karen and smiled at them; they gave her a small smile. I called Edward not to long ago and they were hunting big time, which we all need to do now. Even dad's eyes were black and that never happens but I knew he was in control. Dad stooped down in front of the two girls and smiled.

"Angela and Karen, I am so, so, so very sorry that you two had to see that. We are not bad people and we will never hurt you two or even Bella. I do have something to tell you two but you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone what I am about to tell you two. Do you two promise to not tell no one what I am about to tell you?" dad asked them.

They looked at Bella and then at Jade, then they looked at dad and smiled a little.

"We promise that we will never tell anyone what you are about to tell us. For some reason I trust you and your family that you all will not hurt us," Ange told dad and Karen nodded her head in agreement.

Dad took a deep breath before he started again.

"Thank you girls for trusting us but don't put to much trust in us. Bella knows that she is in danger all the time being around us and if she is careful then everything will be just fine. If you two tell anyone what I am about to tell you then you two plus my family will be killed; here I go. Well as you saw we are not like you two, me and my family are not human. I mean we were once and still look it but we are not human at all. We are vampires, I am telling you two the truth. We do very much exist and we are good vampires. We don't live off the blood of humans, we only drink from animals. I have been a vampire for over 300 years and have never tasted human blood. But Jasper and Laurent are still new to this diet and it is very hard for them to control themselves around spilled human blood. When Bella fell and busted her head they smelt the blood and it drove them crazy, right now they are out hunting and will soon be back. Again, we are not going to hurt you and please be careful around us; make sure you don't bleed around us. So what do you two think?" Dad asked them.

I looked at them and they looked like they were going to go into shock but I saw that they were not. Karen cleared her throat and smiled a little bit.

"Um well, I thought vampires did not exits but now I know. We trust you all and will be more careful and not bleed around you. Bella you known this the whole time?" Karen asked her.

"I have knew that my family was vampires since I was five or six, so yeah I know. I hope you two will still come around and not be afraid of them, also Jade here is also a vampire. She don't look like my family and that is because she is half human/half vampire. She eats both food and drinks blood. She like human food better than animal blood but she has to have it just like my family does. Do you two have any questions for us?" Bella asked them.

"When are they going to get back?" Karen asked.

I was about to tell her when a very upset Jasper and Laurent came walking though the back door and into the living room. Their eyes were a bright gold color and I knew that they were under control. They looked at Bella just as Em, Edward and Eleazar came in.

"Bella, I hope you forgive us for what happened. We are very, very sorry for trying to attack you. We love you Bella and believe me if we ever hurt you we would die because we love you so much and would never want to hurt our baby sister or her friends," Jasper told Bella.

Bella stood up and walked up to them and I knew she was safe. She reached for Laurent first and gave him a big hug and he hugged her back. She was crying because she was happy that they were okay. She then reached for Jasper and he picked her up off of her feet and they hugged. They held onto each other for a long time and when Jasper put her down she was crying still.

"I forgive you two. I am not blaming anyone for what happen even tho Ange did fall and made me fall but it was an accident. I love you two so much and would never want to lose you," Bella told them.

She them walked up to Edward who eyes were also a nice color of gold. I then stood in front of everyone.

"Okay everyone, me, dad, mom, Rose, Kate, Carmen and Jade needs to hunt really bad. As you can see our eyes are black. For some reason Bella's blood affected us all and so we don't have any slip ups we need to hunt. Karen and Ange, you two can stay the night with Bella or call your parents to come and get you two. Remember tho, we will never hurt you two ever. So lets go guys, I am so thirsty," I told them.

I looked at the time and it was 10pm and saw that the girls are going to stay with Bella tonight to ask her much more questions. I smiled at Bella and we all that was going hunting ran out the door. What a day, I thought to myself.

Well peeps, here you go. I am so sorry for it taking so long to get it uploaded. I did not feel good the other day and then having to go to a funeral just kept me from it. Please tell me what you all think of it. Thanks for reading. Jencullen28.


	42. Karen and Ange

Hey peeps, sorry again for not uploading. I just been sick and not feeling like to write. So here is another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy. Thanks JenCullen28.

Chapter 41: Karen and Ange

Angela's P.O.V.

Here me, Karen and Bella are in Bella's room, in a house full of vampires. I can not believe that vampires are really real. Bella has been living with them since she was born and has not been harmed by them so I guess I can trust them, I mean I have to right. When I fell into Bella outside today I felt really bad that she got hurt like she did. Then when I looked up and saw some of her family holding two of her family members and they were growling I was so scared. But I had no idea that I would be told that her family were all vampires. Even Jade, one of my best friends is a vampire but only half. I guess all the stories are right when mom and dad told me that vampires do exist. They were just trying to scare me, or so I thought they were.

I know when we were younger I noticed that her family/friends were beautiful. Then they moved and left me and I felt sad. Then Bella and her family was back a few years later I saw her and when I saw her family I thought I noticed that they did not age a bit but I left it alone. Now I know why they look the same is because they are the same. Me and Karen has so many question for Bella and Jade but I don't know where to start. I wanted Jade to be here tonight but she had to leave and go home. So I looked at Bella and she smiled at me, it was kinda awkward knowing a really big secret like this now.

"Bella, when you found out that your family was vampires were you scared like me and Karen?" I asked her.

"No, for some reason I could not make myself feel scared around them. I guess it was because I had been with them since birth and nothing has ever happen for me to be scared of them. The only time I am scared around them is if I fall and get hurt like I did today. As you two saw if it was not for the others great control I would have died right there in front of you two. I have to be so careful around them but I don't mind. I love them all and I always will love them because they are my family. So what do you two think of know my big family secret?" Bella asked me.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and smiled.

"Well at first even tho your dad said not to be scared, well I was scared shit less. I thought vampires did not exist and here we are now in your room with a house full of vampires. I am still a little scared but I know once I get use to them again then I will be better. I hope they wont get mad at me for not being to close to them right now. I just have to get used to them and keep telling myself that they wont hurt me. Why did Jasper and Laurent only tried to attack you and not everyone else?" I asked her.

"They will understand if you two are now a little scared. They will give you two time to get use to them again. My mom loves both of you as daughters and she would just die if anything happen to you two. Now why Jasper and Laurent only tried to attack me is because they drank human blood for a long time and it is taking them a long time to control themselves. Jasper has more control than Laurent only because he has been on the animal diet for many years but its still really hard for him. Laurent on the other hand has been on the animal diet for just a few months so its still really hard for him to control himself. He is still learning but he does slip up. We still love them both but they have the most troubles with the animal diet than the others. Everyone in my family has tasted human blood except dad and Rosalie. Dad is over 300 years old and from the get go he went for animals instead of humans. Rose killed seven or eight guys when she was changed but never drank their blood. I will let the others tell you two about their lives," Bella told us.

Me and Karen nodded our heads and then Karen smiled.

"How old is Edward?" She asked Bella.

"He is 17, that is the age he was turned. Right now if he was still human he would be 114. He has been a vampire since 1918 so that makes him 97 in vampire years. Yeah I know, I am marring a very old man, but a very good looking old man," she told us.

We all started to laugh at that and then there was a knock on the door. Bella told who ever it was to come in. Then Edward came in smiling really big which made my heart skip a beat. Man Bella is on lucky girl to get someone like him. He is very beautiful and a sweetheart, he is also very nice to us and love that about him. He stood at the door for a moment still smiling and then Bella went up to him and pulled him into the room with us and shut the door behind her. He then sat in the rocking chair and Bella sat in his lap. They were such a cute couple and then it hit me a very important question popped into my head.

"Edward and Bella, why are you two getting married at such a young age?" I asked them.

Bella looked at him and then he looked at us.

"Well let me explain something first then I will tell you two why. There is this vampire clan in Italy that is pretty much royalty of the vampires. They try to rule the vampire world by keeping the big secret about us. They are called the Volturi, they are very powerful vampires. Bella did not tell you two yet but some vampires have special powers that make them more powerful than other vampires. The Volturi collect those vampires to add to the army. The leader Aro wants me and Alice but he can't have us because we wont let him have us. See me, Alice and Jasper have powers. Jasper can control emotions, he can make a group of people mad then calm them down in the same instant. If your upset he can make you feel happy again without touching you. Alice can see the future, but its only if she knows someone really well then she will have visions of what is going to happen in their lives. Some times she is right but she can be wrong at times also. Now for me I can read minds. Ange thanks for all the wonderful comments you were giving me without me knowing. There is just one think and it drives me crazy sometimes, for some reason I can not read Bella's mind. We have been doing some research but have yet to know why I can't read her mind. Do you two have any other questions before I tell you why we are getting married so soon with Bella being just almost 17?" Edward asked us.

I looked at Karen and she smiled at me and then I looked at them two again.

"Are the Volturi animal drinkers like your family?" Karen asked him.

"No they are not. They don't believe in our diet so they will not try it. They are the other real reason why me and Bella are getting married so soon and Bella being as young as she is. Do you remember Morris? Well we found out that he was a vampire and him and his family kidnapped Bella and took her to the Volturi because Bella was moving away and he did not like that. So anyways, the guys of our family went to get Bella from them because they were hurting her. I would have been there myself but he had another vampire there with him that put me to sleep and that is how the family found me. Anyways, dad got Bella away from the Volturi by telling them that she will have to be changed or die because humans are not suppose to know about us. So we are getting married because we love each other very much and she wanted to be married before I change her. So when she turns 18 I will be making her like me and the family. If I don't then they will come and kill her and my family," Edward told us.

I felt my mouth on the floor and was in total shock after they told us that.

"So where is Morris and his family? What do you mean Bella is going to be like you all? How do you become like you?" Karen popped off the questions I was going to ask.

"Morris and his "family" are dead. I am sorry but I can't tell you two yet about how to be changed into a vampire. You two know way to much as it is right now. If the Volturi were to show up for some reason Aro will know that you two know about vampires and you two will be killed or have to be changed. So to keep you two safe for now I will not tell you. Now when I do change Bella next year you two and Jade will not be able to be around her for at least a year. When your changed into a vampire all you want is blood and she will not be able to control herself around full blooded humans for at least a year. She will be very dangerous and would not think about killing you two. We call new vampires newborn vampires because they act like newborn babies and are very hard to control. But with me and the family we will help her learn control and not to drink from humans. You will be able to talk to her on the phone but to keep you two safe from her you will have to stay away from her for awhile. I hope I have not scared you two to much but you needed to know," Edward told me and Karen.

I looked at Karen and she did not look to good.

"Karen, are you okay?" I asked her.

"I will be, I'm just trying to let this sink in and I am having troubles with it. Edward, is it okay if I don't hang around you all anymore? I mean I love you Bella but I just don't think I could handle being in danger all the time. Even tho you have told me not to be scared I am very scared. I want to go home where I know I am safe and I don't want to be friends anymore. I will not be rude to you or your family but I just can't handle this like Ange is. I just want to forget about what you all have told me and be a normal girl that thinks vampires still don't exist. I am so sorry, but I just can't handle it right now. I promise you this tho Edward, I will never ever in my entire life tell anyone about you or the vampire world. I just don't want no part in it. Can you get your dad to take me home? He is the only one that I will trust with me right now. Bella again I am sorry but I don't want to be here ever again. I love you but I just can't take this," Karen told us though tears.

We were all crying then, well except Edward and I will have to find out why soon. Bella got off of Edward and walked up to Karen and they both started to hug each other and cry. Then there was another knock on the door. I went to get it and it was Carlisle, he walked in looking sad.

"Karen, we heard what you were talking about and we are not mad at you. We understand that you are scared and don't want to keep yourself in danger. Thanks for being a really good friend to Bella and my family. I called your mom and told her that I am going to bring you home and she said she will wait for you. Please remember not to tell no one about us. We will miss you around here but again we understand. Are you ready to go?" Carlisle asked her.

Then Bella let Karen go and Karen came to me and hugged me. Then she grabbed her bag and she walked out of Bella's life. Bella broke down and fell to the floor, and I ran up to her so did Edward. He picked her up off the floor and placed her on the bed. I sat next to her and Edward sat on the other side of her. I was crying also so Edward started to rub my back making me feel better. Bella and I both stopped crying after awhile and she looked at me.

"Ange, you don't have to be here if you don't want to. I will understand if you want to leave me and not be friends with me. I don't want you in danger but I will understand if you don't want to be here. I am so sorry that you found out at all. So what do you want to do?" she asked me though tears.

"Bella, I am not going to leave you. You are like a sister to me and I am happy to know your secret. I will always be your best friend, you can not get rid of me. Do you hear me?" I told her though a laugh.

We all three started to laugh and we were feeling better then. Bella and Edward both looked behind them and I turned to see what they were looking at and I saw Jasper. He smiled at the door and he walked in.

"I came up here to help calm you two down. Between the sadness and then your moods changing to happiness it was affecting me. So I hope you two feel better now that I sent out calming waves to you. Bella, I am so sorry for making you lose a best friend like that. I feel really bad and I hope you can forgive me. I am again sorry for trying to attack you. I love you little sis and would never want to hurt you," Jasper told us.

Bella got up and looked at Edward then back at Jasper.

"Is it okay to give you a hug big brother?" she asked Jasper.

He nodded and then Bella ran into his arms and started to break down again. He held her for a bit and then let go. He smiled at her and then kissed her cheek since her head had a bandage on it.

"Jasper, I was never mad at you. I understand you still have troubles with human blood and there I was bleeding in front of you and you could not control yourself. I forgive you and I love you also. So if you don't mind leaving so me and Ange could get to sleep. I am very tired and drained," Bella told Jasper.

He smiled and walked out of the bedroom. I then looked at Bella because one more question popped into my head.

"Bella, why did you tell Jasper to get out that you and me are going to go to sleep? Does he not sleep or what?" I asked her.

"Ange they don't sleep at all. Edward just pretends to sleep when you and Karen are here but he don't sleep and neither does the rest of the family. So are you ready for bed?" she asked me.

I looked at the time and it was 10pm and I was very tired myself. I nodded at her then Edward got up and Bella got into bed and he got in with her. I climbed into the cot that I was sleeping on and fell sleep thinking about what happened today and that my life will never be the same.

Well peeps, there you all go. I am sorry again for not updating like I do. I hope you like this chapter and I hope to get another one up for all of you on Monday. Thanks for reading. Jencullen28.


	43. Bachelor Party Pt1

Hey peeps, thanks so much for all the comments that you all gave me on the last chapter; I really love them all. So here is another chapter for everyone. We are coming up on the big day so get ready. The next three to four chapters will be the bachelor and bachelorette party. This is going to be really fun to write so be ready to laugh. Thanks for reading, JenCullen28.

Chapter 42: Bachelor Party Pt.1

Edward's P.O.V.

Well here I am laying here with the love of my life. I can not believe that the world has given me Bella to be with me for the rest of our lives. I love her so much and can't wait to marry her. I so want to kill my favorite sister Alice right now. I mean come on it is two weeks till mine and Bella's wedding and she has planed a bachelor party for me.

Flashback:

The other day when me and Alice were hunting she let it slip that she was planing the two parties and I stopped mid run to look at her.

"Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen, you are not going to do that to me or Bella," I told her through clenched teeth.

She then glared at me and I knew I was in for it then.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are not going to take this from me. I am going to do it and there is nothing you can do about it. I know this because I have see it and you will enjoy it. So stop your winning you little baby and take it like a man," She yelled at me.

I just smiled at her and she stuck her tongue at me.

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating," I told her as a I took off to hunt.

End Flashback:.

So here I am getting ready to wake Bella up because we all have planes to catch. Us guys are going to New Orleans, Louisiana and the girls are going somewhere else and I am not allowed to tell them. I looked at the time and it was just 8am and the guys plane leave at 10 and the girls plane leaves at 10:30am. So I started to kiss her ear and she did not move so I trailed my kisses down her cheek and to her neck which I found out was her fave spot for me to kiss on. When I reached her neck she started to move and she rolled to face me. She smiled at me when she looked at me and reached up to kiss me on the lips. I pressed my lips to hers and that is pretty much all I remember. I forgot the time and place because I had Bella in my arms. I pulled away because I heard Alice's mind, she was going to come wake Bella up. Bella looked at me and then we heard a knock on the door.

"Isabella Swan-Hale, get your cute little butt up before I come in there and wake you up. Edward, you better change because you guys will be leaving before us girls," Alice told us through the door.

Me and Bella both moaned and then we both laughed. I got up and pulled Bella with me and then Ange head popped up from her bed and looked around looking confused. She looked around and when she saw us she smiled and lay back down.

"Ange, you got to get up girl. We are getting ready to leave so you and Jade need to wake up so we can get ready," Bell told Ange but Jade was still asleep.

So Bella let me go and walked over to the cot that Jade was sleeping in when Alice came in with her finger over her mouth. Then Emmett came in carrying a air horn and he walked over to Jade. Bella and Ange both ran behind me and held their ears as did I. Then Em pushed the button and the horn went off causing Jade to jump up out of bed and into the floor. When she saw what happened she got up and Em took off with a very mad looking Jade after him. We all we laughing so hard and then we listened for what is happening. I then saw what was going to happen and I grabbed Bella in one are and Ange in the other arm and took out the door and downstairs. I ran out the door with the girls in my arms and ran to the river with Alice on my heals. We got to the river edge where the rest of the people were to see Em backing up and Jade stocking him like a predator. We waited and then it happened; Jade jumped and landed on Em before he got away. She grabbed him by the waist and swung him into the river. She then wiped her hands together and ran back to the house. The rest of us stayed there and laughed at Em who was in water up to his neck.

"Well Emmett, that is what you get for waking Jade up like that. Now get out of the water and lets get back to the house so you can change," Rose told him.

He got out and started to shake like a dog and he got most of us wet.

"Man that girl for being half vamp/half human, she sure is really strong and fast. I thought I got away from her then she fell out of a tree in front of me and made me yell. I am so going to get her back," Em told us all as we all ran back to the house.

It was just turning 9am and we all went to our rooms to put our stuff in the cars. When we got our bags loaded into the cars and the humans ate it was time to go. So we all loaded into all the cars because there was a lot of us going. Me, Bella, Ange, Jasper and Alice rode with mom and dad. We got in and said bye to our home for two days. It was the weekend and we were going to be spending 4 hours and 24 minutes on a plane, joy, joy. The girls only had an hour and 25 minute flight. We got to the airport and it was almost time for us to load the plane. We got our bags checked in and then we all started to walk to the gate that us guys needed. The girls came because they still had about 45 minutes till their flight takes off. We took a seat and had people looking at us because there was a lot of us. It was me, dad, Jasper, Emmett, Laurent, Eleazar, and Louis (Jade's dad). Then the girls were Bella, Alice, Rose, Mom, Jade, Kate, Carmen, Angela and Marcie (Jade's mom). So there was 16 of us all in one spot and people were looking at us vampires. We are used to it tho so we would either smile at them or just ignore the humans.

As we were sitting there talking and waiting Emmett jumped up and ran up to a girl I did not see because he was hugging her. I looked at Rose and she looked ready to kill Em and the girl. Emmett moved then and we saw that it was a girl that I have never seen. He walked over with her smiling.

"Alice, Jasper, do you two remember Jennifer from Alco?" Emmett asked them.

Alice went up to Jennifer and gave her a hug.

"Oh Jennifer, it is very good to see you again. I am sorry that I have not called you; I just been busy planning a wedding with my family and friends here. So what you doing here?" Alice asked this girl.

"I just sent a friend off and was getting ready to go back home. I am off for the next three days and was getting ready to hang out at the park by myself. What you up to?" Jennifer asked Alice.

Alice then went into a vision and Jennifer looked at her funny and then Jasper started to talk to Jennifer while Alice had a vision. Alice came back smiling and I rolled my eyes and smiled. Alice then looked at Jennifer again.

"I am sorry about that, I just space out like that sometimes. Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Alice asked her.

Bella got up from my lap and they walked away so Jennifer could not hear what Alice was talking to Bella about. They came back a few minutes later and Bella was smiling and so was Alice. Bella then walked up to Jennifer.

"Hello Jennifer, my name is Bella; I have a question for you. Would you like to go with us girls to somewhere I don't even know where we are going? I know that sounds stupid and strange but it is my bachelorette party and Alice here won't tell me where I am going. I would love to have you to come with us if you want," Bella asked Jennifer.

I was reading Jennifer's mind and she was trying to decide. She then smiled at Bella.

"I would love to. I never been out of Seattle, so I think it would be fun to go somewhere I never been even tho I have no idea where we are going. Just one thing tho, I don't have any clothes packed and how may days are we going to be gone? I have to be back at work on Tuesday," Jennifer told Bella.

"Good, I would love to get to know you more. Don't worry about clothes; believe me. We will take care of you. Alice, go get Jennifer a ticket please and we will wait for you here," Bella told Alice.

Alice got up with Jasper behind her and they took off to get another ticket. Jennifer started to protest but Bella stopped her.

"Don't worry Jennifer, we got the money and if you want you can pay us back but you don't have to. The guys are fixing to leave so I would like to introduce you to my family and real close family friends before the guys leave for my soon to be husband Edward's bachelor party in New Orleans. This is my Edward, then you have my adopted mom Esme and dad Carlisle. You know Emmett but the beautiful woman beside him is his wife Rosalie and you know Alice and Jasper who took off to get you tickets. The rest are really close family friends. We have my two best friends here Jade and Angela or Ange for short. The others are Kate, Laurent, Carmen, and Eleazar. Then Jade's mom Marcie and her dad Louis. There you go that is the gang. We get back and you want to hang with us then you can get to know us better," Bella told Jennifer.

Just then Alice and Jasper came back just as they called for first-class to load the plane. So us guys got up and gave our mates a hug and we told Jennifer bye and we loaded the plane. I so did not want to go but you know Alice she would bite my head off if I got off the plane. I took my seat next to dad and he smiled.

"That girl Jennifer is very pretty for a human. I can't wait to get to know her. Bella seemed to like her a lot. So by reading Jennifer's mind, what did she seem like?" dad asked me.

The plane start to take off as I told dad and the others about Jennifer.

"From what I read of her mind, she seems to be a really sweet girl; she really like us also. There is just something about her that don't seem right tho. If you saw what I saw when she gave Em a hug you would have saw some bruises on her ribs. She was also blocking something that I could not put my mind around. Jasper, what kind of feelings were you getting from her?" I asked him where only him and my family could hear me.

"When she saw Emmett, she was happy to see me, Em and Ali. When Ali was talking about all of us leaving for two days, she was very sad. I could tell she was lying to us about seeing a friend off. You are right she is hiding something I just don't know what tho. We would just have to keep an eye on her. When Bella invited her to come with them she was apprehensive at first but was very happy that she was invited. Em, did you see what she was wearing? She had the same clothes on when we met her the first time and they looked a little dirty to me. I just don't know why but I have a feeling that she may be homeless and is not letting us know," Jasper told us.

I then picked up the airplane phone and called Alice.

"Alice, see if you can get some info from Jennifer. Jasper is thinking that she may be homeless and was lying to us; I had that feeling also. See what you can get from her, we need to know what is with her to keep us protected," I told Alice.

She told me that she will and then we hung up. I looked at dad and he looked bothered, I started to read his mind and saw why.

"Dad, before you go and ask her to live with us, we need to know more about this girl. I know your worried about her but she will have two days of fun, then we will find out what is with her. So till then lets have fun," I told him.

He nodded and then I pulled out my mp3 player and started to listen to music. A few hours later we were landing in New Orleans. We looked out the windows and saw that it was very cloudy. Alice told us that it would be very cloudy for the next few days and that we were safe. When the plane landed and stopped we got off first and walked out into the airport. We walked to the baggage cargo and grabbed our bags. We started to walk out of the airport when we saw a guy holding a sign saying Cullen/Hale/Denali family and we walked up to him. Dad told him that we were them and he told us to follow him. We walked outside and he walked up to a van that said Windsor Court Hotel. We put our bags in the back and then we all loaded into the van and we were off to our hotel. We got there and it looked really nice on the outside. Some guys came out and loaded our bags onto a cart and we walked into the hotel and it was very big and very beautiful inside the lobby.

We all walked up to the counter and dad pulled out his wallet and the guy stopped him.

"Welcome to Windsor Court Hotel; your rooms are ready for all of you. Your daughter Sir called and she already paid for everything so you do not need your wallet out. If you all would follow the bell boys, they will lead you all to your rooms. Also, your daughter Alice has a list of thing that all of you will be doing while you stay here in New Orleans. Have fun," he told us and smiled.

I rolled my eyes trying to think of what Alice had done. We followed the bell boys into the elevator and the ride up was long. We go to the top floor and got out of the elevator. One of the bell boys stopped us.

"Okay, Edward Cullen, if you would follow me and I will show you your room and you others follow the other bell boys there please," the guy told us.

So I watched the others go to the other end of the hall and I walked to the other end with this guy. We got to some french doors and he put a card key in and opened both doors. We walked in and the room was so big and beautiful that I could not help but smile.

"Okay Sir. This is your room and your friends have two rooms down the hall from you. The whole floor here is just for you all so you don't have to worry about other people bothering you all. Have a nice day and if you need anything just call the front desk and we will help you," The guy told me.

He left the room and I started to look around. As I was looking around my door busted open and the rest came running through the door. When they saw my room all of their mouths dropped to the floor; I laughed.

"What is wrong with you guys? Your acting like your rooms are not like mine," I told them.

Em gave me a look that I did not understand and he smiled.

"Edward, your room is like five times bigger than the two rooms we are in. I don't understand why Alice did it this way. I mean you have four rooms just in this penthouse and she got two rooms for us to share. I mean don't get me wrong they are very nice rooms but wow yours is well wow," Em told me.

We all laughed and I walked out of my room and was shone the other two rooms which was big and nice but not as big and nice my room was. I then saw the paper that the guy told us about. I looked at it and shook my head.

"Well it looks like we are going to the Harrah's Casino. It says that everything has been set up and that we will get the VIP service. They will not offer us any food or drinks and we can stay there as long as we want to. It is now 5pm here and she says here that we will not be bothered by the people here on eating or needing drinks. She told them that we will go out and eat when we want and that we will drink water if we need to. Also she put here say that there is a big forest five miles away with plenty of wildlife for us to drink on if we need to. Well, I don't know about you all but I want to go to the casino, what about you all?" I asked them.

Everyone agreed, so we grabbed our coats because it is cool outside and would not want to bring attention to ourselves. We all loaded the elevator and went to the first floor. I went up to the front desk then.

"We will need a ride to the Harrah's Casino please," I told the guy.

He smiled and picked up the phone. He told who ever he was talking to that we needed a limo.

"Your limo will be here in about two minutes," he told us.

So we walked out of the hotel and waited outside. Then something hit me, how are we going to get into this casino. I looked at dad and he smiled at me.

"Dad, how are me, Jasper, and Emmett going to get into the casino? I mean I know we are way old enough but we look to be 17 to 18," I told dad.

"I don't know son but like the note said, your sister has everything set up. So I guess we will see when we get there," dad told us.

The limo pulled up and we all got in and were off. It was getting dark and the lights were coming on in New Orleans. We looked out the windows on our way there taking the sights in. 20 minutes later the limo pulled up in front this really big building that said Harrah's Casino and Hotel. We got out and walked up to the entrance where we were greeted by a really big bouncer. He was three maybe four times bigger than Emmett and he smiled at us.

"May I have your names please so I can see if your on our list?" he asked us.

So dad gave the guy our names and he let us but not before he called someone on the phone. He said that we were here. We walked in and were greeted by another guy.

"Hello Cullen/Hale/Denali guys. We have been expecting you all, if you would please follow me and I will show you all to your privet VIP room," he told us.

We followed him and he took us upstairs and into a room that he had to use a key to. We all walked in and saw a three couches and tables with chairs. He then put the key on the table.

"Well here you go guys. Which one of you is the bachelor?" he asked.

I stepped forward and he smiled.

"Congrats man, you and your family/friends have access to anything that you want or need. We have chips set for you all for when you want to play games. We have a dance floor, swimming pool upstairs and really anything you can think of. So if you need me just tell the bartender and he will call me or anyone in the casino. Have fun and be safe," he told us.

He then left us and we all looked at each other. I smiled because I have never been in a casino and was wondering how Alice got us into here. Then Em started to laugh really loud and made us all jump.

"Lets go have some fun guys. I love my little sister Alice," he told us.

We all laughed and I felt myself starting to loosen up some. I looked at Jasper and he smiled at me.

"Thanks man, now lets go win some money that we don't need," I told them.

We left the room and ran down the stairs at human speed and we went our own way. Well me and Jasper went to the Texas Hold'em car table. I tried my best to block the people minds around me so I could concentrate on the game.

We played many games and we won some and lost on purpose so not to bring attention to ourselves. I got bored and played so many games and won a lot of money. I put my name into some drawings to win a Mustang car, and a really big boat. The drawing wont be till tomorrow so I went to find dad and I found him at a machine. He pulled the leaver and won 200 dollars. I patted him on the back and he smiled at me. I looked at the time and it was 2 am, we have been here since 5pm.

"Dad, we need to go; we can watch a movie or something. We don't need people to notice that we are not eating or taking a break from playing," I told him.

He nodded his head and we went to look for the others. An hour later we had our group together. We cashed in our winnings and left, we walked outside to see a limo waiting that dad called for. We all loaded in and had to act tired because it was the same guy and he would know. We got to the hotel in no time and we thanked him and unloaded. We still had to act tired because of the people in the hotel. We walked to the elevator and we all got in. We started to laugh because of the way we had to act. Dad put the code in and we went to the top floor. We got out when we got to the top floor. Everyone followed me to my room and I unlocked it and we all walked in. I looked around and saw that somethings had been added to my room. Em and Jasper saw the TV in the other room with every game system out and games to go with them. Me and the others went to the living room part and order a movie to watch. We spent the rest of the night in the room watching movies and just goofing off.

Well peeps, there you go part one. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you all think of it. It was fun to write but the next chapter will be more fun. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	44. Bachelor Party Pt2

Hey peeps, thanks again for all the wonderful comments again. Here is the next chapter for all of you. This is part 2 of the bachelor party, so enjoy. Thanks for reading, Jencullen28.

Chapter 43: Bachelor Party Pt.2

Em's P.O.V.

I so can't wait till morning so we can go have some more fun. I mean being cooped up in a hotel is boring even tho we do have game systems to play on but still. I want to go out and have some fun. I hope the sun stays away so we can enjoy our last day in New Orleans; we have to leave early in the morning. I am so bring Rose here, she would love it. I miss her so much right now, she could of kept me busy at night but she is somewhere else that Alice would not tell no one. I guess she saw me wanting to go find Rose. So here I am playing a football game on the WII with Jasper while dad and Edward have been either watching TV or talking about stuff I don't know anything about.

A few hours later I saw it was getting light outside and was happy; it meant that we could get out. I wonder what Alice has planned for us today, I thought to myself. Edward then came in with a smile on his face.

"Well we are going to the French Quarter to check out the stores that they have there; there is a few you will like Em. Then around five tonight we are going to a concert to see the New Orleans Orchestra. We are going to see the Louisiana Philharmonic Orchestra and I so can't wait for that. Then tonight we are going club hopping according to the list; Alice has many clubs for us to visit. So lets get dressed and go see what we can do," Edward told us.

I just rolled my eyes at him when he started to talk about the orchestra, I mean come on. I am going to see if I can get out of that; maybe Jazz will want to start the club hop early, I thought to myself. I saw Edward shake his head back and forth and I just gave him a death glare. Me, Jasper and dad left for our room to get ready; the others left to get ready also. When I got to my room I was being pulled into the other room and the door slammed shut behind me. I was about to turn and knock the hell out of who it was until I saw it was Laurent.

"Man, you just about lost your head. You just don't grab me like that and expect to live," I told him.

He just laughed and then looked at me.

"Man Em, please tell me there is something that we can do while the others go to see the orchestra. Me and Eleazar don't want to go to that and I know you and Jasper don't want to either," he told me.

"I will be back, I am going to see if we can get out of it somehow," I told them.

I walked out of their room and back into my room and did not see Jazz or dad and thought that they were in their rooms getting ready. I went to my room to get ready for the day when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I told whoever it was.

Jasper then came in smiling.

"We nee to see if we can get out of going to the orchestra," he told me.

I just laughed because everyone came to me so far telling that we need to get out of going to the orchestra.

"I know man, as soon as I get dressed I will talk to dad. So far everyone except Dad, Edward and Louis have came to me to get out of going. So get out bro while I get dressed then I will pull dad away and see what we can do," I told Jasper.

He nodded and then walked out of my room. I used my vampire speed to get dress and then I walked out and saw dad talking to Louis. I walked up to them and they both looked at me.

"Dad, I need to talk to you for a moment; if that is okay with you," I told him.

He nodded to Louis and then we walked out into the hallway to talk. I stopped and turned to look at dad.

"Dad, I have been elected to talk to you about the orchestra. Us guys don't want to go; is there any way that the rest of us could get out of going to the orchestra?" I asked him.

"Who is not wanting to go?" dad asked me.

"Everyone except you, Louis and Edward. The orchestra is just boring to all of us," I told him.

"You guys do know this is for Edward right. But I guess if it is okay with Edward you all can start the club hop early or do something till we are done. So go talk to Edward and we will go from there," dad told me.

I jumped up and down like Alice because I was excited and then it hit me. I banged on the door where Jasper was.

"Jasper, if you don't stop playing with my emotions I am going to pound you into the ground," I yelled through the door.

I heard him start laughing and I walked away so I could talk to Edward. I walked in and saw Edward fixing his hair; I swear he is such a woman sometimes.

"Em, do you not know how to knock?" he asked me mad.

"Nope, but man I need to talk to you for a moment. Us guys want to know if we can get out of going to the orchestra? You will have dad and Louis but the rest of us don't want to sit for two hours listening to that. So dad told me to come ask you if we can get out of it," I told him.

He smiled and shook his head.

"I don't care if you all don't want to come. I have no idea why Alice booked this knowing that the big part of you all would not want to come. I don't care if you all do something else. Just don't get in trouble please, I don't want to have to bail you all out of jail," Edward told me through a laugh.

I was happy again and started to jump up and down again. I gave Edward a big bro hug and ran out the door to kill Jasper for making me jump up and down again. I saw the door to our hotel close and I ran up to the door, put on my best evil smile and walked in. I looked for Jasper but he was no where to see. Dad saw me and pointed with his head to Jasper's room. I stalked to his door and pushed it open. Jasper was laying on his bed watching a movie when I came barging in. He smiled at me and he knew then that he was in trouble. I ran at him but that man is really fast for a vampire. I totally missed him and landed on the bed and I felt it break under me. I knew dad heard it also and I heard him coming; so I took off to the bathroom and hid in the shower. I was in big trouble now and he knew it.

I heard the door to the bathroom open up and then close. I then saw a hand opening the curtain and I cowered down and held my head acting like I was scared. I kept my head down till the curtain was fully opened and I looked up to see a very pissed looking dad.

"Emmett, you are in so much trouble. For breaking the bed that I now have to pay for you and just you are going with me, Edward and Louis to the concert. If you try to argue with me then you will stay here while the rest of us go club hopping. Do you hear me young man?" dad asked me in a menacing voice.

I just nodded and I was mad. I am so going to get Jasper back for this, I don't know how yet but I will. I got out of the tub/shower and walked out of the bathroom to see everyone was in the living room part of the hotel. I saw Jasper was playing with a smile on his face and I so wanted to go knock it off. Dad then stood in the middle and cleared his throat.

"Me, Emmett, Edward and Louis are going to the orchestra this afternoon. The rest of you can go and do what you want, just don't get in trouble. Right now I am going down to the front desk to pay for the bed that Emmett broke and see about getting Jasper another bed. Then when I get back we all can leave to go to the French Quarter," dad told us.

I sat down on the couch mad because I was going to have to go to the stupid concert and not have fun with the guys later. Dad left the room and everyone started to laugh and that just made me even more madder.

"If you guys don't stop laughing at me I will get each and everyone back. Jasper, you are right now on my hit list; so you better watch your back man," I told him.

He smiled at me and I almost got up to hit him when Edward stopped me.

"I would not do that if I was you Em. You may get locked in here if you do what your thinking of doing to Jasper," Edward told me.

So I just sat there sulking because I had to go to the orchestra. 20 minutes later dad came back still not looking to happy.

"Well, I paid for the bed that you broke Em. They are going to replace Jasper bed while we are gone. So is everyone ready?" dad asked us.

We all nodded and then we left the room. While we were in the elevator dad looked at me.

"If you ever break anything else in this hotel you will be very sorry. You will not like to see me really pissed off; do you hear me young man?" dad asked me.

"I am sorry dad, I was just trying to get Jasper and he moved which made m hit the bed. So its kinda Jasper's fault also for moving when I was trying to get him. Again I am sorry for doing that. Please dad, don't make me go to the concert with you all," I begged him.

He stood there thinking and then looked at me again.

"You don't have to go, but if you do one wrong thing while I am not around you will regret it. Do you understand me Emmett?" he asked me.

I just nodded and smiled because I did not have to go tonight. I looked at the time and it was just now noon; so Edward, dad, and Louis have three hours before they have to get back and get ready to go to the concert. When we left the hotel the limo was waiting for us again; we all piled into it and we were off. Dad told the driver to take us to the French Quarter and the guy nodded. It took us 10 minutes to get to the big area and we got out. Dad was talking to the limo driver while the rest of us looked around to see where we will start looking around. The limo driver left and dad looked at us.

"Okay everyone, we can split up and do what you want; just don't get into any trouble. I will need everyone to meet right here at four please," dad told us.

We all nodded and we went our own ways. Me, Jasper, and Laurent went one way and left the others go another way. As we were walking we had people staring at us, which was nothing new. We went into shops and came out with stuff to take home. I talked the other two to come into this shop with me called Reverand Zombie's House of Voodoo. When we walked in we were greeted by a guy that gave me the creeps. He smiled and we started to look around to get away from him. This shop had all kinds of scary things in it and well I loved it. I started to grab somethings so I could us them against the family. We were in there for a long time and we went to check out. The same guy was still here, so I put the stuff I wanted on the counter. He started to check the things out and was smiling the whole time. I get fed up with him smiling at us.

"Dude, why are you smiling like that at us?" I asked him.

He did not talk but his smile got bigger. I was getting majorly creep-ed out when he looked at me. I then saw it, his eyes were a dark red and I knew what he was; a vampire. I looked at Jasper and Laurent, then Jasper got into a crouching position and we followed him.

"He is having a feeling of wanting to attack us," Jasper hissed.

"Look dude, we don't want any troubles from you so you better stop or you will be sorry," I told him.

"I think not guys, I am more powerful than all three of you," he hissed at us.

Just then the shop door opened up and we all came out of the crouching positions until we saw that it was dad and the others.

"Well excuse me Sir, it seems that you are way out number now. So we are just going to leave this store and you better leave me and my family alone or you will not see the next day," Edward said through his teeth.

The guy backed up from the counter and hissed at us. The next think I knew we were all up in the air with him smiling at us again. Then the door opened up again and about four more vampires came in looking like him. They were smiling at us also, he then put us down and we were being grabbed by the other vampires and being held. So home these vampires were way stronger than the rest of us.

"Now, if you all don't fight us you will not be killed. We are taking you all somewhere and you will do as we say or you all will die," the one that made us float told us.

We were being lead out into the back and down some stairs. When we got to the bottom of the stairs was even more vampires. It looked like a lair, it was dark with only candles lighting the room up. They made us sit on the floor and I had a bad feeling about this. Then this door opened up and a woman wearing all kinds of funny looking clothes came in. She had red eyes also but they had another color that I could not make out. Something told me to look at Laurent and when I did he had fear in his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked at us.

"Guys, you do not want to mess with this witch/vampire. She can do things that no immortal can do. Hello Sia, it's nice to see you again," Laurent told her with fear in his voice.

She looked at him and gave him a go to hell look then she looked at us.

"Well hello new comers; I would like to welcome you into the vampire lair. This place is for all vampires that want to get away from the human world and hang out. But looking at you all, you are different from us. Why are all of your eyes gold?" she asked.

Dad looked at Edward and he nodded.

"First, before I tell you anything, why do you have us held here against our will?" dad asked her.

"Well, I would have been more welcoming but your eyes have me a little worried. I know you all are vampires I can smell you. But again, why do you all have gold color eyes? Even you Laurent have them and I remember them being red like mine," she told him.

"We are just like you all except that we don't drink from humans like you all do. We only drink from the blood of the animals; it keeps us strong and we can form better family's like this. Also, some of us here has powers like you and that other guy there. My son Edward, is reading all of your minds right now and my son Jasper here is feeling all of your feelings. So please let us go and we will not bother you," Dad told her.

She looked at all of us and then nodded. The other guys let us go and we all stood up.

"Okay, I am sorry for treating you all that way. I just wanted to find out what was with the gold eyes. We did not know if you all were more powerful than us or what that is why we did what we did. Please forgive us and you are free to leave when you are ready. But if you would please stay a bit and talk to me about this diet that you all are on," she told us.

So dad looked at Edward and he again nodded and then dad looked at the rest of us.

"I am going to stay here with Edward and Jasper to talk some more to this clan here. If the rest of you want you can leave or you can stay with us. It's up to you all," dad told us.

We all decided to stay just in case something go wrong. We stayed for almost two hours and I believe we have some of them wanting to try our way of drinking blood. Dad looked at them and then at us.

"We would like to thank you all for talking to us but we have to go. We have other plans that we have tonight. We are leaving to go back home tomorrow so we may never see you all again. Thanks again and you all have a goodnight, dad told them.

They let us leave and I was so glad to get out of there. Then something hit me when we walked out of the shop.

"Dad, did you noticed that none of them smelled liked vampires. They really had no smell at all, that is why I did not get that the guy was a vampire," I told him.

"I know son. You all that are not going with us can stay here in the French Quarter or go to Bourbon street. Me, Edward and Louis has to go and get ready. Please don't get in trouble; we all will meet at club Sing-Sing Club in Bourbon street. Be safe and well see you all soon," dad told us.

They left us and we looked around. It was getting dark and there was way more humans around. We started to look in more shops but staying away from ones with scary or funny names. We all ended up back at Harrah's Casino when we called the limo that just dropped the other off at the concert. I was playing a machine when I smelt a human girl really close to me. I turned around and sure enough there was a very beautiful human woman behind me. She touched my arm and smiled at me.

"Well hello there sexy, you want to follow me and we can have fun somewhere else?" she asked me in her sexy voice.

I swallowed really hard and then smiled at her.

"I am sorry lady but I have a very beautiful woman at home. Thank you tho, you are beautiful but I love my wife way to much to do something that will break us up," I told her.

She then flipped me off and walked away. I then saw that she was walking to Jasper and I just laughed. I looked at the time and saw that it was going on 7pm and the concert should be over by now. I went to find the others and I found Jasper being pinned against the wall by the same woman that talked to me; he looked at me for help and I just laughed. She started to lean into kiss him when Eleazar stopped her.

"I am sorry woman but I think he told you no. So please leave us alone or I will report you," Eleazar told her.

She the flipped us all off and walked away. I looked at Jasper and he was bent over holding his keens trying to calm himself down. I on the other hand was laughing the whole time; that is for getting me in trouble earlier. He looked at me then and I knew I was in deep shit. I started to walk away when he started to stalk me. I looked behind him and the others were following us also. We left the building and I took off running at human speed to get away from a very pissed looking Jasper. We ran down an ally and I knew then I was in trouble. I was backing away from him when I ran into something behind me. I looked and saw I had backed myself into a wall. I then looked at Jasper and he looked like a vampire right now, his eyes were solid black. He bared his teeth at me and then he jumped at me. I moved and he hit the wall and fell to the ground. I was about to run when he caught me and threw me against the wall and got in my face.

"If you ever leave me in that kind of place like that with a woman I will kill you. She was radiating so much lust that I almost kissed her. You know what Alice would do to me if she saw me kissing another woman; I would not be living. So if you see me like that again which will never happen again and you don't help me then be ready to die you ass hole," Jasper spit in my face.

He let me go and I fell to the ground; I had no idea I was off the ground. I try to talk to him but he was still mad and would not talk to me. So we called the limo and waited till he came to get us. We got in and I saw the others waiting for us. We then saw that they had brought our club clothes with them. We put the wall up so the driver could not see us getting ready at vampire speed. After we got done getting dressed dad looked at Jasper and saw that his eyes were black.

"Jasper son, are you okay?" he asked him.

"I will be dad. I just need some fun and I will start to feel better," he told dad.

Our ride to the club was a quiet one and I was glad. I was thinking that I made Jasper really mad at me. He has never been this mad at me and I did not like it one bit. The limo stopped and we all got out to see that we were in front of the Sing-Sing Club. We thanked the limo driver and he drove away. We walked up to the door and the guy there looked at us. When he did we all gasped because his eyes were our color. He smiled at us then looked at the list and told us to go in. We walked in and the club was packed but had good music playing, we were then greeted by a woman.

"Hello, my name is Tiffany. You are the Cullen group, if you guys will follow me please?" she asked us.

When we looked at her she to had gold eyes. We followed her through a door and was greeted by more vampires that are like us. We looked at her and she smiled.

"This is the room that you all will want. We are all vampires that are just like you all, we have drinks that you will love. Just tell me what kind of animal blood you like and it will be brought to you in a glass. There is no humans here in this part and the human drinkers are in another room. So here is your booth; so what would you all like?" she asked us.

We were all in to much shock to even think and she smiled at us again. Dad then raised his hand.

"I would love to have a glass of bear blood please," he told her.

She wrote it down and then the rest of us order what we liked. She left after getting our orders and we all looked at dad for answers.

"Guys, I have no words to explain this. I had no idea that they had places like this here. So please don't ask me because I don't know," he told us.

We all laughed and looked around. Everybody that walked by had gold eyes like us and were drinking animal blood; it smelt so good in here. Then Tiffany was back with glasses of the blood we order. She gave Jasper two glasses because his eyes were still black somewhat. We thanked her and we all picked up our glasses and started to drink the nice warm blood. I got done and smiled really big.

"Yep, I am so going to come here for now on for vacations. Rose would love it here," I told them.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. When we got done drinking our blood we got up to dance and have fun. Dad found someone to talk to about this place while the rest of us danced to the music they were playing. We had a few others dance in our group and we would talk and just have fun. We danced for a very long time. Then the music stopped and we all looked to see why.

"I am sorry people but the club is closing in 10 minutes. So please get your stuff and leave and hope to see everyone again soon," the guy at the bar told everyone.

I looked at the time and it was 2 in the morning; I did not know it was that. So we thanked the people we talked to and left the club. Dad called the limo guy but he did not answer so he looked at us.

"Well just walk if you all want to. The hotel is just five miles away and we have time before we have to catch the plane," he told us.

We all nodded and started to walk. We got back to the hotel at three in the morning and we got to Edward's room and sat down. We talked about what happened tonight and what this place has. We all did not know that this place had so many vampires living here with the humans.

"Well guys, we got to get ready to go; we need to be at the airport at 5am," dad told us.

So we all left Edward's room and went back to our rooms to pack. After we got done packing the bell boys came and got our bags for us and took them down to the lobby. We followed them and then dad walked up to the counter to check us out while the rest of us followed the bell boys out. We got in the car and dad came and the we left. We got to the airport with 20 minutes to spare. We thanked the limo driver and grabbed our bags. A few moments later we were all loading onto the plane to head home and I could not wait.

Well there you have it peeps, A nine page story. I hope you all enjoy .The next chapters will be the all about the girls and them having fun and all. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you all think. Thanks again, Jencullen28.


	45. Bachelorette Party Pt1

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for everyone. This one and the next one will be all about the girls. I have many ideas that I will try to put into two chapters. I am listening to Adele right now. I love her songs they make me constraint. Here we go, have fun reading. Thanks, JenCullen28.

Chapter 44: Bachelorette Party Pt.1

Bella's P.O.V.

Well the guys just left on the plane to go to New Orleans. I am so going to miss Edward for the next two days. Before we got on to our plane that I was about to find out where we were going Alice pulled me to the bathroom and well she put a blind fold on me and made me put my MP3 player on so I could not see or hear where we were going. She even made me turn up my player so I could not hear anything or anyone. She eve threaten to subject me to non-stop shopping if I even think of turning the player down. So right now all I know is that I am sitting in a chair waiting to get on the plane. I felt someone pulling on my arm for me to get up so I did; then I felt a cold hand on one arm and a warm one on the other side and they were leading me I guess onto the plane. I was then pushed to sit and when I did I felt the seat and it was very soft. So I got as comfortable as I could and to enjoy the ride listening to Adele.

As I was listening to my MP3 player I felt the plane land and I thought for a moment. It felt like I just sat down and now the plane was landing. Well I now know that we did not go over seas or anything; it would have taken a lot longer than an hour and a few minutes. Then again it could be a lay over; I just don't know. I felt the plane stop and I felt the same hands on my arms pulling me up to a standing position. They were pulling me so I just followed and had to trust them not to run me into a wall or something like that. I was getting tired of the blind fold.

"Alice, I want this thing off my eyes please," I told her.

I then felt a cold hand on my ear pulling out one of the ear buds out.

"Bella, I will take them off of you when we get to the hotel. I want to surprise you so please just do this for me. I have never got to do anything like this ever; please just wait," She begged in my ear.

I just nodded my head and she put the ear bud back into my ear. Again I was def and blind; I wonder if this is what it felt like to be def and blind, I thought to myself. I was then being pulled through the airport and then I felt the outside temp and it felt really good. Not to cool but not to warm. I was then pushed into a car or something and I sat there for a moment waiting and then I felt us driving away. We were in the car for a bit and then I felt it stop; I then again felt a cold hand taking out both my ear buds out.

"Bella, we are at the Hotel now and I am going to take off the blind fold and tell you where we are when we let you look around," Alice told me.

I smiled really big because I was able to hear again and soon I would be able to see. I was then being pulled out of the car and was being position to face one way. Then someone pulled off the blind fold and the light hurt my eyes so bad. I had to rub my eyes so I could see. When I was able to see again all I saw was this really big hotel in front of me called the Hyatt Regency. I looked behind me and saw the girls smiling at me; then Alice pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, do you know where we are just by looking around?" she asked me.

I looked around and nothing came to me, so I shook my head no.

"We are in San Francisco, California. This is where we are going to spend two days and two nights," she told me.

I gave her a smile and looked around; I always wanted to visit this place and here I am now. Then something hit me that I had to ask when we got to our rooms. We were greeted by a guy and two bell boys. He smiled at us and then snapped his fingers and the bell boys pushed a cart to the limo that we road in and started to get our bags for us.

"Welcome ladies to the Fairmont Heritage Place, Ghirardelli Square, my name is Charles and I am the hotel manger. I would love to welcome you to my hotel. Your rooms are ready for all of you. Who is the bachelorette?" he asked us.

I stepped forward and he smiled at me.

"Well congratulations, I hope you find the hotel up to standers for you and your family/friends. So if you all will, please follow me and we will show you where your rooms are," Charles told us.

So we all followed him into the hotel and it was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. We followed him to the desk where he grabbed three room cards and then we followed him on to the elevator. We all fit on it but the bell boys had to wait, there was no more room for the two carts and the guys. Charles turned to us.

"Okay, both rooms are the same so lets go into one so I can tell you about them," Charles told us.

The elevator stopped at top of the hotel and it opened to show a floor with four doors. Two were on one end and the other two were on the other end. We went to the right where our rooms were and he opened the door and what was on the inside was just breath taking. It had a good size living area where we stood. He then turned to us and smiled.

"This room and the other room next to it are the same. They are called the Three Bedroom City View Residences. Both rooms sleep eight, so you all can decide on which room you all want. As you can see there is a good living space, fully loaded stocked kitchen and a private terrace. Both rooms have fireplaces, and 42" TV's in the living area and all three bedrooms. The space is between 1,800 and 1,900 sq ft. The couch in both rooms are queen size sleeper sofas also. You have wireless internet in both rooms. We also have for you wonderful ladies... Full time butlers and concierge service, chauffeured luxury house car, club lounge and in-residence massage service," he told us.

Just then there was a knock on the door and he opened it to let the bell boys in with the carts. We moved out of the way so they could get in. Charles then looked at us again.

"So we need to know who is going to stay in this room and the other room so we can put the bags in the right room," he told us.

Alice then stepped forward to face us and him.

"Okay, me, mom, Rose, Carmen, Kate, and Marcie will share this room and the other four can share the other room," Alice told us.

Then Alice told the guys who bags were who. After getting the bags settled into each rooms we all just stayed in the room that Alice and the others were staying. Charles left us and so did the bell boys so we could get things set up into the rooms and stuff like that. Me and the humans went to our room and got our clothes put up; well except for Jennifer, she had not clothes except what she was wearing. Alice then came in with a smile.

"So we are done in our room and I know you humans have to hungry, so lets get ready and well go get you all something to eat and we'll go shopping so we can get Jennifer some clothes for the two days," Alice told us.

She was about to leave the room when it hit her what she just said. She turned around to see us with shock faces and Jennifer with a confused look on her face. She smiled and I could almost see the gears in her head turning. She smiled then laughed.

"Jennifer, I did not mean to confuse you like that. I always call these girls humans, it's just me. Were all human I know so let all go get something to eat after we get dressed. Jennifer you are about or right at the same size of Jade, so I guess you can borrow some clothes from her till we get you some," Alice told Jennifer.

We all laughed and then Alice left to go back to her room. Jennifer looked at us and smiled.

"That Alice is a sweet but very strange girl," she told us.

We all looked at each other then we all started to laugh because she has no idea how strange Alice is. We then stood there and I stepped forward.

"So who is sharing what rooms?" I asked them.

They looked at each other then at me and shrugged their shoulders at me.

"I don't care who shares the bed with me. Jennifer do you want to share a bed with one of us or do you want to have your own room?" I asked her.

I don't mind sharing a room with anyone," she told me.

I stood there for a moment and was thinking about how we wanted to do this; then it hit me.

"We all can have our own beds if we wanted to because there is three bedrooms but the couch is also a bed," I told them.

Jade then stepped beside me and smiled.

"How about this, one room wont be used and we all share two rooms? Me and Bella in one room and Ange and you Jennifer will share a bed," Jade told us.

Ange and Jennifer looked at each other then back at us and nodded their heads at us. So we took our bags to the rooms and started to get dressed. I looked at the time and it was 2pm so we will be having lunch and I was so ready. We have not ate since we left Forks. After we got done getting dress the others came in and we were all ready. Alice called the front desk then and told them that we will need the house car. She got off the phone with Charles and looked at us.

"Okay, they will have the car waiting for us. Where do we want to go eat?" She asked us.

I walked over to the end table and found a phone book and opened it to restaurants. We started to look through it and we found where we wanted to go for lunch and dinner later. Then later tonight we are going clubbing, there is some clubs here for all ages that we are going to. The one that Alice wants to take us underage girls will have to wait till tomorrow. We have to buy some dresses and stuff to make us look older. Mom, Kate, and Marcie don't want to go to that one so they will be going to another one for older adults that don't care for the music now days. So we all grabbed our purses and walked out of the room and into the elevator where we were met by two other guys that we did not know but did work here.

"Hello my name is Jess and this is Perry and we are your butler's. We know you all are leaving so when you get back and you need us for anything just call the front desk and we will be there for you lovely ladies," Jess told us.

We thanked them and then walked out to see a car that was so nice and pretty. It was a purple limo that I have never seen. I looked at Alice and she smiled at me.

"Bella, I know you love purple and when I saw this I knew I had to have this hotel because of the house car," she told me.

I smiled at her and then we all got in and the sight in it was even more better than on the outside. It was lit up and music was playing and it was so cool. Alice told the driver where to go and we were off. First place we were going to was called Lori's Diner, for lunch then we were going shopping after we got done eating. While Jennifer was in the bathroom getting dress at the Fairmont Alice talked to us that do eat to sit by the ones that don't so we can help them eat their food. 20 minutes later we pulled up in front of the diner. The driver got out and opened the door for us; he even held our hands and helped us out. He was just so sweet and don't tell no one I said this but he was really cute also. After we were out he closed the door and leaned against the door. I looked at Alice and she walked up to him.

"Sir. If you want you can come in and wait for us inside; you don't have to stay out here," Alice told him.

He smiled at her and we all walked into the diner which was not full at all. It was also after the lunch rush which we all liked. We were showed to sit and we took our seats and picked up the menus. After a little bit we order our food and talked for a bit. We found out that our driver name is Jaxon. He seemed to be a really nice guy and we all liked him; even mom thought that he was cute. Our food came and we started to eat and talk some; I had Jennifer sitting next to me so she could not see very good eating the food off each others plate. After an hour of eating and talking we were all done and Alice gave the lady her credit card to pay for the food. She came back a few minutes later with Alice card and we all thanked her for the wonderful food. We all got up and headed back to the car; Jaxon helped us in and then closed the door. He got in and then Alice told him that we wanted to go shopping. So we left the diner to go shopping. He drove us downtown where there had to be at least a hundred or more shops. He again helped us out and he stayed with the car.

We all started to follow Alice and Rose because they knew what stores we needed and not needed. We went to so many shops that we were getting tired. I looked at the time and saw that it was 6pm and we still had to go to a club tonight. We shopped for three hours and Alice helped Jennifer pick out a lot of clothes for her. We all got new dresses for the club tonight and for the club tomorrow night. We walked back to the car and we placed all 30 or more bags in the trunk and in the car with us. Jaxon drove us back to the Fairmont where he helped unload our bags on to the carts that the bell boys had. Alice then told Jaxon that we will be down in an hour to go to the club. We followed the bell boys in and we all loaded onto the elevator. We got to our rooms and we had them put all the bags in one room so we can go through them. Alice tipped them and then they left.

We started to dig through the bags for the stuff we bought for tonight. After we found everything that we needed we all started to get dressed. Alice and Rose helped us all with our hair and makeups then it we were all done in an hour. We were all very beautiful looking and it was time to leave. We all loaded onto the elevator and when we got to the lobby and got off I swear to you everyone that saw us their mouths were on the floor. We all smiled as we walked out of the hotel and into the car where Jaxon was waiting for us. He even had his mouth open wide when he saw us. Alice told him to take us to the Verdi Club and he nodded because he was speechless around us, which was very funny. We all decided that we would eat at the club tonight.

We got to the club at 7:30pm and we walked up to the door where a really big muscle man was. Alice gave him her card and he charged her card and let us in. This club was for ages 17 years and older. When we walked in a woman came up to us.

"Are you the Cullen Clan?" she asked us.

We all looked at Alice and she smiled. Alice told her that we were; then we followed the lady up some stairs and into a room where there was tables everywhere and it was very nice looking. We order some food and drinks and she left us. A few minutes later she was back and gave us our stuff we order and then she left. The music was going strong and I was so ready to go dancing. After we ate we all except mom and Marcie left the room to go dance. I know we danced for a long time, even Jaxon came and danced with us. He had his eyes on Jennifer which made us happy that she was acting happier. I am going to have to learn more about this girl Jennifer. We danced for a long time that I was getting very tired. I found a table and sat down, then Jade and Ange joined me. I have had so much fun but wow its going on two in the morning and I was ready to pass out. Alice saw this and we all walked back up to our room.

Us humans sat down and was just about out when Alice told us to get up that we were going to leave now. We were all very happy to hear that, so we dragged ourselves up out of the seats and I had to have some help walking down the stairs. We got to the limo and piled ourselves in there. I don't remember the ride back to the hotel because I passed out. I was woken up by Alice shaking me.

"Bella, come on were back at the hotel," she told me with a smiled.

I so wanted to slap that smile off her face. Stupid vampires that don't get tired, I thought to myself. I had my eyes open just enough to see where I was walking and that was very hard. I have never felt this tired in my entire life ever. We made it to our floor where mom and the others had to help us human girls get ready for bed because we were passing out when we sat down. Alice helped me and Jade into bed and covered us up and that is all I remember about that. Before my head hit the pillow I was already gone.

Well peeps, there you go. This chapter was okay the other one will be better because they will have all day and most the night to do more stuff. Please tell me what you all think of it so far. Thanks for reading, jencullen28.


	46. Bachelorette Party Pt2

Hey peeps, thanks like always for all the wonderful comments. I always love to hear how so many of you love my story. Thanks again for reading. Here is another chapter for everyone, enjoy. Love ya, JenCullen28.

Chapter 45: Bachelorette Party Pt.2

Bella's P.O.V.

Well today is our last day here in San Francisco. I am going to miss it even tho we only been here one day and night. We leave in the morning to fly back home and I so can't wait because I am missing Edward so much. I hope he is having fun without me, I am but I still really miss not talking to him. Our wedding is in a few weeks and I so can't wait; its going to be so beautiful. Alice and Jade has been working on it for so long and I know some things but they wont tell me all of what they did. I am not even allowed to see the house before the wedding because they want me to get the full scale of it when I am being walked down the stairs. I am still in bed but I really need to get up because my back is hurting so bad. I looked at the time and saw that it was almost noon. I felt my eyes pop out of my head because I have never slept this long in my entire life. We had so much fun last night and coming back to the Fairmont really early this morning I was so sleepy.

I looked over to my left and saw that Jade was still asleep. So I put my hand on her side and well I started to tickle her. She woke up laughing and I saw that we woke the others up also because they heard Jade laughing. I knew I only had a few moments before she would turn on me so I went to town on her side till she used her vamp strongness on me, it was then her turn to tickle me. I was laughing so hard I guess because all the others were in our room seeing why I was laughing so hard. When they saw me they were laughing me because I was all over the bed laughing and trying to get away from Jade's hands. I hated being so ticklish, I am so glad that Edward don't know about it yet. I will so kill Alice if he ever finds out. I looked at her and saw that she was having a vision and then I saw Jennifer looking at her confused.

"Jennifer, Alice does that a lot, she goes to another world then comes back like nothing happened," I told her just as Alice came back and gave me a go to hell look.

I laughed and then I knew I was in trouble again because she smiled really big at me. I then started to walk away to go to the bathroom and I turned to see her following me. So I took off to the bathroom and closed the door and locked it before she got to me. I knew she could get in really easy but she did not want Jennifer to know about then just yet. So I smiled at myself because Alice could not get to me just yet. I took off my night clothes that I have no idea how I got into and climbed into the hot bath that I just made myself. It felt so good to be in the tub like this to think about Edward. 10 minutes later the bath started to get cool so I got out and wrapped a towel around me and looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I had bags under my eyes. I went to grab for my makeup bag and it was not there; then it dawned on me, my clothes, makeup and stuff I need right now is in my bag on the other side of the bathroom door where I know Alice is holding it and smiling. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and walked to the door. I reached the door and opened it to see a smiling Alice holding everything that I needed to get ready for the day. I went to reach for it and she pulled it away and smiled.

"Now, now Bella, you are in so much trouble with me right now so to make me feel better about what you thought about, I am going to get you dress, do you makeup and hair. You are not going to move or complain about me doing it either," she told me with a evil smile on her face.

All I could do was nod and was being pushed back into the bathroom; I saw Rose and mouthed help but she shook her head no. Then the door was shut and I was being pushed more into the bathroom by a evil pixie. She stopped pushing me and pulled the towel off of me and then she pushed me down into a seat that was cold and started her work. I just closed my eyes because I knew I would be in there for awhile. As she was working on my hair we talk some but I mainly kept my mouth shut. When she was done with my body she went to put my clothes on and then pushed me back down into the chair and went to work on my hair and makeup. What seemed to be many hours later but was just an hour she was done.

"Okay Bella, you are free for now but tonight I will do all this over again because well you will see. Lets get ready to go and have some more fun till we have to be at the club tonight," she told me.

I stood up and saw myself in the mirror and WOW was all I could think of. I was beautiful looking thanks to her; I think I was to beautiful to go out like this but I had no other chose because of Alice. I came out of the bathroom where Jade was almost done getting ready and when she saw me her mouth dropped to the floor and I blushed a deep red; I could feel it. She then smiled at me and came up to me.

"Bella, you are beautiful. That Alice can do wonders on people like this. What I don't understand is why she made you look like this to just walk around town today," she told me.

"She is getting back at me for what she saw. I thought to myself that if she told Edward that I was very ticklish I was going to kill her and well she saw it and did this to me. I have to wear this all day and tonight I have to let her do this again but different," I told her.

She laughed and we both walked out of the room to see everyone in the living area. When the others saw me they did the same thing that Jade did; all their mouths were on the ground. When they came around they all looked at Alice and she smiled really big at them. Then Jennifer went up to her.

"Alice, can you make me look somewhat like that tonight?" she asked her.

Ali smiled at her and nodded her head. Then my stomach growled and everyone heard it; even the humans heard it. I blushed again because everyone was looking at me and then laughed.

"Well girls, we want to eat in or go somewhere to eat?" mom asked us.

Alice went up to mom and gave her a hug and smiled.

"We will order in and then we will leave to spend another day in SF," she told us..

We order lunch because it was 1 in the afternoon. After we all "ate" it was time for us to go around SF and see things we have yet to see. We left the room after Alice called for the house car and we all loaded into the elevator and went to the first floor lobby. When we got off the elevator people were staring at me which made me blush a deeper red. We smiled at the front desk and walked out side. We waited a minute and then Jaxon was there helping us in; he looked at me but did not look at me like others have been, he was looking at Jennifer. We got in and then Alice told him the best places to see in SF. He told her okay and then we were off to have some fun.

We went to the Ghirardelli ice cream and chocolate shop which we so fun and good at the same time. I even bought me some of their chocolate to eat in the Fairmont. We went downtown again but to look in the other shops and stuff like that. We went to watch a movie in the Curran theater and loved it. Hell we even took some tours of places like the Golden Gate Bridge and Alcatraz. Alcatraz was scary for us human girls and the others got a kick out of it. When it was all said and done we were out for a long time again. I looked at the time where we were heading back to the Fairmont and saw that it was going on 6pm and I wonder what club we were going to this time. I had a bad feeling tho because Alice was acting funny at times today.

We got back to the Fairmont at 6pm and then Alice stopped us from getting out.

"Jaxon, would you talk to me for a moment while the others head up to the room?" she asked him.

He nodded and then she let us go and she looked at me.

"Bella, you and Jennifer wash your hairs for me while I talk to Jaxon for a moment. I will be up in a moment," she told us.

I looked at Jennifer and we both nodded at Alice and walked away. We got to our rooms and me and Jennifer went to the bathroom. I washed her long brown hair in the sink and she did the same for me with the help of Rose. When we were done Alice came into the bathroom where we were and smiled. Then Jade and Ange were behind Alice holding the clothes that they were going to wear. Alice looked at all of us then.

"Okay Rose, you will work on Jennifer's hair and makeup. Kate, Carmen and Marcie please come in here," she yelled to them. "I am going to be fixing Bella's hair and makeup. Mom and Kate do Ange hair and Carmen please do Jade's hair and makeup. Marcie, you can help where we need you. One thing you can do is get all the clothes that the ones that are going please," Alice told everyone.

Mar left the bathroom and us humans were having our hairs and makeup done. A few moments later Mar came in with all of our clothes and stuff we will need to go with our clothes. She smiled when she saw all of sitting there. 30 minutes later all of our hairs were done and it was time for us to put our clothes on. When it was all said and done with all that were going were dressed up looking very beautiful. I had my knee length plum purple sparkle dress on with matching shoes. I myself felt my mouth fall to the floor when I saw myself and the others. We were all very beautiful and then I looked at Alice.

"Thank you so much Ali for making me look and feel beautiful on the outside and inside," I told her.

She gave me a hug and then she started to jump up and down. Her, Rose, Kate and Carmen left our room and went to get ready. Marcie and mom were going to stay in and have a movie night without us young ones messing with them. A few moments later Alice and the others came back into our room and was looking just a beautiful as the rest of us. I smiled and then looked at Alice.

"Okay girls, I am waiting on someone and then we will leave for the club. But first here is all of your new Id's. Where we are going is for people 21 and older, that is why we dressed up like this to make ourselves look older. So are we ready to go and have fun?" she asked us.

We all nodded and she started to clap, then there was a knock on the door. Alice jumped and ran to it at human speed and opened the door to revile our guys standing there; even Jaxon was standing there holding flowers for Jennifer. All of us screamed and ran to our guys and then something hit.

"I thought we were all going to get home at the same time tomorrow. How did you all get here like this?" I asked them.

"Alice, called us early this morning and we all got on a plane to make it here in time to take our girls out to have some fun," Jasper told us.

I was just so happy to see Edward and that I get to spend the night in his arms dancing.

"Edward and Bella, I know this was your bachelorette and bachelor parties but I wanted all of us to be together tonight then we can leave for home in the morning," Alice told us.

Edward handed me my purple flowers he got me and I reached to kiss him and he met me halfway to kiss me. I put my arms around his neck and dropped the flowers on the floor to put my hands through his hair. We heard people clearing their throats but we just kept on kissing until Alice started to pull us apart. I heard Edward start to growl but stopped it before Jennifer and Jaxon heard him. Edward looked at Alice.

"For someone so small you are hugely annoying," he told her.

We all just laughed and Alice stuck her tongue at him.

"We got to go to get to the club Edward. So lets all go, the limo that is going to carry all of us is waiting downstairs for us," she told everyone.

We told mom, dad, Marcie and Louis bye and left the room. We had to take the elevators at different times so not to over load them. When we got down to the lobby everyone there had their mouths on the floor to see so many beautiful people in one spot. We smiled as we left the Fairmont and we all piled into the Limo and we were off to a club that Alice has not told no one about. I was looking at Edward and saw that he was dressed very sexy and looking very hot. Then Alice started to pass out the id's to the guys that don't look 21. We stopped and I looked out a window and saw a neon sign that said the Leisure club. We started to get out of the limo and you could hear the music from where we were. I saw that there was a line by the door waiting to go in. I looked at Alice and she smiled. We walked up to the door and a big bouncer there just looked at us and said, "name,".

Alice told him the Cullen Clan and he looked at the list and nodded.

"I need to see all of your id's before I can let you in. Then there will be a woman waiting for all of you to take you all to your privet VIP room," he told us.

So we started to hand him our id's and one at a time we walked in. When it was mine and Edward's turn I felt nervous. It then went away and I saw Jasper looking at me from inside the club. We got in and I thanked him. Sure enough a woman was waiting for us and we followed her up some stairs and into a locked room. She unlocked it and we all went into it and the sight in front of us was just breath taking. We had a really good view of the dance floor from the open area. The music was blasting and I loved it so much; Edward did not seem to like it but he was swaying to the music. We took our seats and the lady took our orders but before she got to me Alice stopped her. I could not hear what she told her but whatever it was Edward did not care for it; he started to growl at her again. He got quiet and I saw that they were talking to each other the only way they can so others don't hear them. He nodded his head and then smiled at me.

"Bella, Alice has order you some alcohol because you wont be able to drink it well you know. So you can get drunk and I will keep you safe or you don't have to; I am leaving it up to you," he told me.

I smiled at him and then I saw Em looking at me and Edward and I knew he heard what Edward told me. He smiled and Edward shook his head no and then he looked at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. The lady came back with everyone drinks and left the room. Alice had order me four shots of something black and two glasses of something green. She then came up to me and smiled.

"The four shots are a strong rum and the other two are green apple margaritas. I was told that they taste like green apple jolly ranchers. So drink the shots first please then down them. Then we all can go on the dance floor and dance till we can't dance no more," she told me.

I looked and saw the other humans did not have as much as me but oh well; this will be the only time I will be able to get drunk before I am a vampire. So I started to down the shots and everyone cheered for me. Then I downed the other two drinks in no time and was feeling really good then. Edward got up and pulled me with him because a song by PitBull came on with a really good beat. We started to dance in the room and other joined in dancing and we ended up on the dance floor in no time at all.

I was dancing with Edward and it dawned on me, he is can dance really good. We only danced to slow songs and well he is one sexy vamp dancing to fast songs. While we were dancing I was being sounded by Jasper, Em, and Laurent. Edward was in front of me, Jasper was behind me dancing and Em and Laurent were dancing on each side of me. I was boxed in dancing with my Edward and brothers. It was so much fun then Rose, Kate, and Alice joined in dancing with the guys. So I was still boxed in but everyone back was facing me except Edward's back. After the song ended another started and we all danced together and I was having so much fun. Some people were walking around with drinks and I would grab one when they walked around and downed it, then went back to dancing.

I did not know what time it was but I was now feeling a little sick to my stomach and I had to slow down on my drinking. I was having so much fun and so were the others. I even danced with my brothers and Jaxon at one time. We were dancing to Jennifer Lopez, on the floor when I felt like I was going to be sick. I told Edward and he grabbed Alice and she took me to the bathroom so I could get sick. After I was done I washed my mouth out but was still not feeling very well. We got out of the bathroom and Edward saw me.

"Alice, I think we need to get Bella back to the Fairmont because look at her, she looks awful," he told her.

She nodded and then I saw her somewhat grabbing the others and pulling them up to our VIP room. I could not walk so Edward carried me and I saw that someone else were being carried also. I felt very sick and Edward put his hand on my forehead and that felt good.

"Okay, to the ones that can understand what I am saying; it's one in the morning and we have a very sick and very drunk Bella and Jennifer on our hands. So to the ones that want to can stay but Edward, Bella, me, Jasper, Jennifer and Jaxon are going to leave," she told everyone.

I don't remember being walked out of the club until the cool air outside hit my face and it felt really good. I felt myself being put into something and then the bumpy ride. I felt Edward carrying me but I could not open my eyes because I felt sick again. I put my hand over my mouth and held it in until I was put on my feet in front of a toilet and I got sick again. I felt Edward's hand again on my forehead and it felt good. Then something happened and everything went black.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there. SO what do you all think of it? I hope you all like it and thanks again for reading. The next chapter is going to be where you find out what happen to Bella and everyone going home. Thanks again for being there for me guys. Happy Valentines Day! Love you all, JenCullen28.


	47. Home

Hey peeps, thanks for all the wonderful comment that you all gave me; I love them all. Anyways, here is another chapter for all of you. I am very sorry that I left you all with a cliffhanger but it called for one. Thanks again guys for being there for me. Enjoy, JenCullen28.

Chapter 46: Home

Edwards P.O.V.

Okay we just got back to the hotel and I been carrying a very drunk and sick Bella. I saw her put her hand over her mouth and I knew that she was going to be sick again so I ran into her and the girls room and placed her in the bathroom over the toilet for her to get sick again. I held her up because she we not able to and when she got done she passed out in my arms. I now was feeling scared because she did not look to well. I heard the others come in and then dad came into the bathroom where me and Bella was. When he saw the sight of Bella in my arms the first thing that came to his mind was that I killed her by losing control. That hurt but I would think that to the way I was holding her. He then ran up to us and looked at me.

"Edward, what happened?" he asked me worried.

"Dad, I think she passed out. Alice told her that she could get drunk since she wont be able to when well you know and Bella took that to heart. As I was carrying her back to the room she got sick again in the toilet and she passed out in my arms just before you all got back in here," I told him.

He then took Bella from my arms and carried her to a room. I started to follow but he gave me a stare that I knew not to mess with. That was the first time he ever used it on me; he always uses it on Em and sometimes Jasper but never at me. He closed the door to the room in my face. I was so upset with Alice and myself for even letting Bella get drunk. So I went and sat down in the living area and saw mom come in carrying dads medical bag; she to gave me a disappointed look that just made my heart sank. I looked around and saw no one except Em and Rose and they were upset about letting Bella get drunk also. I was listening to mom and dad talk softly because Jade, Jennifer and Ange were asleep in the other room. I heard dad say something and I just fell to the floor dry sobbing.

Carlisle: Esme, I believe that Bella has just fainted from being to drunk. I am so upset with Alice and very disappointed in Edward for letting our baby girl get like this. I just don't know how to talk to him or Alice just yet; I am afraid that I may lose my temper and I don't want to do that.

Esme: Honey, it will be okay. Just breath when you are going to get on to them for letting this happen. I am more upset with Alice than Edward for even telling Bella that she can get drunk. So do what you need to do and everything will be okay.

I stopped listening because I heard dad walking up to the door and he came out looking very upset. He walked up to me and then he called for Alice. Alice came out of the room looking down because she did not want to see the looks that dad will give her. She walked up to us and stood there.

"Alice and Edward, I need to talk to you two in privet. Come with me and we will talk in the woods not far from here," dad told us in a cold voice.

I got up and we walked out of the room and went down in the elevator. We did not talk a bit on the way down, the doors opened up and we walked out into the lobby which was empty except for someone behind the desk falling asleep. We walked out and just started to walk the five miles that it would take to get to the woods. The whole walk was quiet except a few cars here and there; it is just 3am. When we got to the woods dad took off and Alice and I followed behind him. We kept running for a bit to make sure we were deep enough in the woods and dad stopped and so did Alice and me. We stood side by side and looked at a very upset dad. He just stood there looking at us I saw his eyes getting darker and darker with anger.

"You two, I am just so, whats the word oh yeah PISSED at you two. What were you two thinking getting Bella drunk like that? I mean if she had not got sick the last time we could have lost her to alcohol poison. Edward son, I am really disappointed in you for even letting Alice tell Bella that she could get drunk. Son, you are 120 years old where is you Head? Alice, I am really pissed at you for even telling Bella that she could get drunk. Edward and Alice, you two are grounded for a very long time. I know you and Bella are getting married in a 2 weeks time so what I am going to do is when we get home Alice you can finish getting everything set up and ready for the wedding while you Edward is going to be helping Esme around the house till you are married. Don't think tho when you get married that you are out of the woods, oh no young man. When you two come back from the honeymoon be ready to finish out your grounding. Bella is going to get in trouble also, so you two don't worry about her not getting in trouble. Now, lets hunt a little and then get back to the Fairmont to pack," dad told us.

We nodded at him and we started to look for something to drink and I found me some dear and so did Alice and Dad. I looked at the time when I drained my fourth deer and it was going ton 5am and the plane leaves at 7am. Dad and Alice found me and we all took off running through the woods till we got to the edge of the woods because there was people around. We stopped and fixed ourselves so I did not just look like we spent the night in the woods. We then walked out of the woods and smiled at some people, we still had a long walk back to the Fairmont. We got there in less that 30 minutes and was greeted by the door man and we just nodded at him. We walked passed the desk and headed up to the rooms; when we got to the human girls room we walked in and was instantly to stay quiet. I looked around and did not see any of the humans and I looked at mom.

"Edward, they are still sleeping. They all have a really bad hangover and well they are not feeling well. I see that you all hunted, that is good. The rest of us has to hunt when we get back home," mom told us.

We the started to help pack the bags and stuff. Alice picked out the clothes that the girls will ware home and then we packed everything else except their tooth brushes and stuff like that. I walked out of the room so Alice, Kate, and the others could wake the girls up and get them ready to go home. Me and the guys had all the bags lined up and was ready to be picked up by the bell boys. Even the other room was done and everything was in here. Dad called them and told them that we will be done in just a couple of hours and they told him okay. I sat down and held my head in my hands. I felt myself feeling somewhat better and I growled at Jasper for doing that. I wanted to feel like this, because I just about lost the love of my life. He stopped then mom came out of the room and looked at us.

"Call the bell boys and tell them that we are ready to leave. Edward and Jasper you two will be carrying Bella and Jennifer because they are still somewhat drunk and can not stand up on their own. So come with me please," she told us.

We got up and walked into the room and I saw that Bella had her eyes open but they were blood shot looking. I felt so bad for her and when she saw me she smiled which made me feel worse because she was not mad at me for letting her get drunk. She then held her head and I knew she was in pain. Dad could not give her anything because she had no food on her stomach and that made me feel worst. I walked up to her bed and bent down beside her and gave her a weak smile. She reached her small hand to my face and I pulled back a little not wanting her to comfort me. He face dropped and I knew that I had hurt her feelings. I leaned in and kissed her forehead and smiled at here again.

"Bella, please try to make me feel better. I want to feel like I do now because I have hurt you; it may not be physical hurt but I have hurt you in a way that I almost lost you. Will you ever be able to forgive me?" I asked her then I let my face fall into her bed.

I felt her move and I looked up to see her looking at me.

"Edward, I am not mad at you; other than the major headache I got I am fine. I forgive you, I love you Edward and I could never stop loving you. I know this tho, I will never ever drink again, ever. My head feels like it's going to explode right now and dad wont give me anything till I eat. Edward, it was also my choice to drink because I wanted to see and feel what it felt like to be drunk. It was fun at first but this part of it just sucks big time. So Edward, sweetheart, please don't be upset to much over this. If it will make you feel better, I forgive you even tho it was not all your fault. I thought you would not let me do it and I was really surprise that you let me. I had so much fun and I would do it over and over again just to be with you and everyone like that again. Edward Masen Anthony Cullen, I love you and I will always love you. Please cheer up for me," she told me in a scratchy voice.

I then got up off the floor and sat on the bed with her and pulled her onto my lap and held her. I could not help the dry sobs that came out of me and she was again telling me that it will be okay. I looked up at her and she had tears in her eyes so I wiped the away and smiled at her.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Hale, I love you more than you know. I don't deserve you but for some reason unknown to me you love me just as much as I love you. I will never let harm come to you again, I promise you that," I told her.

I started to lean in for a kiss and she covered her mouth up and shook her head no.

"Edward, I love you to but I am so not going to kiss you right now because I have got to brush my teeth," she told me.

I just laughed and helped her up. Sure enough, she still could not stand on her own so I helped her walk to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth. She was already ready to go except for having to brush her teeth. When she was done I placed her stuff in the bag and took it out to be picked up. When I got out there the bell boys were loading three carts up with our bags and a few that are coming home with us. I was really glad that the plane ride was just a little over an hour later. I walked back to room and saw Jasper holding Jennifer in his arms and she was smiling somewhat. I walked up to Bella and picked her you and she held on tight around my neck. I saw mom and Kate help Ange and Jade walk because they were fighting a headache also but not as bad as Bella and Jennifer are. We all walked out of the room and we got some looks from the guys and then they walked out pulling the carts with them. We all followed them out and we had to take turns on the elevators because there was so many of us. We got to the lobby and dad went to take care of everything while the rest of us walked out to get into the limo that was waiting for us.

I saw this guy come up to Jasper and Jennifer and he looked at them. I did not like what he was thinking tho about Jasper holding Jennifer like he was. I could not say anything tho because I could expose us. I heard Jennifer and this guy talking and I saw him give her his number and then Jasper got in still holding Jennifer. I got in then and we waited till everyone else got in. Not to long we were off to the airport. We got to the airport with little less than an hour till we took off. I got out carrying Bella again and this time Emmett was carrying Jennifer because I heard Jasper's thoughts and Alice saw what he wanted to do. So he gave Jennifer to Em and Rose played with her hair very softly as not to cause her pain.

On the way to the airport Jennifer was thinking about not wanting to go back. Then she let it slip in her mind that she was homeless. Yeah she works but don't make enough to keep an apartment. She has just enough money to buy her clothes when needed and to eat but that was it. Now I knew some of her story I was going to tell Dad and see if we might be able to help her if she wants it. I felt so bad for her, we had to do something tho; she did not need to go back to the streets where it's cold and rainy. We got check in at the airport and we all walked to the gate, I sat down and saw that Bella was sleep in my arms. I love moments like this but also I knew it was because she was not feeling very well.

Not to long later we got on the plane and was off for home; I so could not wait but I could at the same time. Dad told me and Alice that we were grounded but he did not tell us yet what we were grounded from and I was kinda afraid to find out. Bella slept the whole plane ride home and the ride home. We got to the house around noon and she woke up and smiled at little smile at me. I then heard her stomach growl and chuckled a little.

"Well as you can see we are home now Bella. Mom is cooking lunch for all of you and then you can go back to resting," I told her.

I sat on the couch holding Bella when mom called that lunch was ready. I put Bella down and saw that she could walk a little but not without some help. So I helped her walk to the dinning room and I saw that Kate helped Jade, and Carmen helped, Jennifer to the dinning room also. I sat Bella down and kissed her head.

"I need to go talk to dad Bella, so I will be back in a bit," I told her.

She nodded then I walked out and told dad that I needed to talk to him. We walked up to his office and he closed the door behind me. I could tell he was still really mad at me but I really needed to talk to him about Jennifer.

"Edward, don't think you can get out of being grounded. Now what do you need to talk to me about," he asked me in a cold voice.

"I know dad I am not going to get out of being grounded. I wanted to talk to you about what I heard Jennifer thinking about," I told him.

He then nodded his head and I told him everything that I read and his eyes got really wide.

"Well she don't need to go back to the streets so what I am going to do is, get Esme to talk to her with me and well see what we can do. I am thinking about her staying here with us but I don't know if Jasper could handle that with two full blooded humans in the house. Bella is enough for him but just barely. Okay son, thanks for telling me this and I have what you, Alice and Bella are going to be grounded from. So let Bella rest some more and well all talk later," dad told me.

I nodded and then walked out of his office. I walked downstairs and saw that Bella was on the couch covered up almost asleep. I walked up to her and she smiled at me. I reached down and picked her up and held her while I walked up the stairs to her room. I lay her on the bed and took her shoes off and then covered her up. I lay next to her and started to hum her song to her and she was out in no time. I then lay there thinking about us getting married soon and what am I going to do if Bella wants to be with me in a way that I may hurt her. I really need to talk to dad about that before the wedding.

Well there you go peeps, another chapter done for all of you. Please tell me what you all think of it. The next chapter may be a side chapter all about Jennifer. If I do it you all will find out why Jennifer is homeless and see what the Cullen's are going to do about her. Thanks for reading and being there for me. Love Ya, JenCullen28.


	48. Jennifer

Hey peeps, thanks again for all the wonderful comments. Anyways, here is a filler chapter for all of you wanting to know more about Jennifer. Tell me what you think of her after this. Thanks for all of you being there for me. Thanks again, JenCullen28. P.S. I am going to make the year 2021, that puts Edward being 120 years old like in the last chapter I believe.

Chapter 47: Jennifer

Jennifer's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning in a soft bed at the Cullen's house. It has been so long since I have slept in a bed. Its been a couple of days since we been back from the best bachelorette party ever. I am so loving this family and how they have taken care of me for the past few days. Now I have to go back to Seattle and back to he streets; I have been thinking about telling them about me I just don't know yet tho. I am afraid that if I tell them that they would turn on me and kick me out in a heart beat. Then again they may feel sorry for me and provide me with shelter and food when I need it. That Bella girl has it made living here with everyone. No I am just going to get up and ask everyone to come and sit. Then I will tell them my story.

I went to get up and saw that I was not alone in my room; I saw Ange on a cot sleeping. I looked at the time and saw that it was 8am and I heard some talking from somewhere. I went to the bathroom and took a shower then I got ready for the day; I will pack later if I have to. After I got done I saw Ange smiling at me and I smiled back at her. She told me good morning and I told her the same thing then I looked at her.

"When you get done getting ready I would like you to hear what I have to say to the Cullen family," I told her.

She smiled at me and then nodded and went into the bathroom. I opened the bedroom door and saw the stairs to my right and I walked to them. I looked down and saw that I was on the third floor of this big beautiful home. I started to walk down them and then I went down the other stairs to get to the living room. I sat down next to Bella and Edward and everyone told me good morning; I told them he same thing. I then took a deep breath and stood up.

"Cullen family, I would like to have everyone in here please when you all can. I have something I want to tell everyone and its going to be really hard," I told them.

I then started to feel good for some reason, I just blew it off as nerves. Carlisle stood up and asked everyone in a loud but not to loud voice to come to the living room. I sat back down and I felt someone rubbing my back and saw it was Bella and I smiled at her. Then the living room started to fill up with the Cullen family and the others that are friends of the Cullen's. I waited till they all found places to sit down and then I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Cullen family and friends, I know you all don't know much about me; so if you all want to know I will tell you all my story," I told them.

I waited a minute and saw everyone either nodding or smiling at me. Then Carlisle stood up and smiled at me.

"Jennifer, you don't have to do this you know? But if you are ready then we are all ready to find out who you are," he told me.

I nodded my head again and took another deep breath and looked at everyone.

"Okay, here I go then,"

Jennifer's Story:

My name is Jennifer Rose Sorter; I am about to be 18 in a few months. I had parents that loved me and took real good care of me. Their names were Ben Sorter and Tonia Sorter. I even had a little brother and a older sister, but one day I came home to a sight that no seven year old should ever see. I just got off the bus and was happy because I just won a prize for a drawing I did in class and was wanting to show my mom and dad. I went to open the door and when I did all I saw was blood; blood was every where. I let out a scream and then started to run through the house looking for my family. I found my mom and dad in bed dead from gun shots to their heads and then I found my baby brother dead in his bed. I went to look for my older sister Bell and could not find her until I heard her crying in her closet in her room. I ran to the closet and saw her laying in a pool of blood holding her stomach. She was still alive but just barely. I ran up to her crying and asking her what happened. She told me that two gun men came in and started to shoot. They were there to rob them she told me. I held her and well she passed away in my arms.

I got up crying still and walked over to a neighbors house and when they answered their door and saw me they called the cops. By then I was not able to talk, they told the cops that I was in shock or something. The cops asked them where I lived and they pointed to where I lived and the cops left me with the Smiths; who got me cleaned up because I was covered in my sisters blood. I was still out of it but I remember everything that went on. The cops came back and told the Smiths that my family was murdered. I then started to break down from holding it all in. Well after that day my life was never right ever again. I was placed in foster homes which some were good and well others were not that good. I was raped when I was 10 by one of my foster dads. I told on him and was placed somewhere else where I was not able to eat when I wanted to. I don't know how many homes I ran away from; all I know is the city would find me and put me into another home where something else would go wrong in my life.

One day, I just turned 16 and I ran away from a family that had to many foster kids and I stayed hid. To this day I have been living on the streets of Seattle. I was taken in by a woman that lived on the street longer than me and she showed me how to live. I was able to clean up and get a job and was able to buy me food to eat. I never did have enough money to get a place but I always had clothes on my back and food in my stomach. I would share my food with some of the others that lived on the streets with me. Still to this day I wonder why I am not dead. You all know how the weather is and well I always had to layer my clothes when it got cold. I got really sick one winter and almost died; if it was not for my friend Kathy and her stealing medicine for me I would be dead. I have made it tho with her help. I lost her a year ago by a guy that was trying to rape her and he killed her. I have been alone for a long time and when I saw Jasper, Alice and Emmett come into the store that I am working at I felt hope for some reason.

They started to talk to me and I so wished I could have a family like them. Alice told me that she wanted to hang out and I was very hopeful that she meant it. I lost that hope tho when I did not hear from her for a few weeks. Then that day in the airport when I saw you three I was so happy and hurt at the same time. Hurt because Alice did not call me and happy because I got to see the most beautiful people in the world. I never thought I would ever see them again and what floored me was when Bella there asked me to come with you girls on her bachelorette party. I thought to myself, my life seems like it may get better after all.

"So if you all don't want me to be around you all because of my life I will understand and I will leave you wonderful people alone and you will not see me again," I told them.

Then I started to break down and I fell to my knees. I was then being pulled into someone and being held while I cried. I could not see anything because I was just so upset about telling them my life and I did not want to find out if they wanted me around or not. If they did not that would just break my heart. I don't know how long I cried and I even could her the others crying. I then felt a cold hand pull my chin up and my tears being wiped away. I blinked a couple of times to see who was holding me and I smiled when I saw it was Esme. She looked like she had tears in her eyes but for some reason they would not fall. I looked around and saw that many of them were on the floor with me either crying or trying to cry.

"I am so sorry everyone for making you all upset. I will now go pack and leave," I told them.

I started to get up but Esme held onto me tighter and would not let me go.

"Jennifer Rose, you are not going no where; do you hear me? I knew something was wrong with you but I had no idea that you had such a bad life a such a young life. Let me talk to my family for a moment and we will be right back," Esme told me.

I nodded then she got up and I was being held by Kate who also looked like she was going to cry but the tears would not fall. I held onto her and started to cry again. She would rub my back and I could hear her crying but I saw no tears. I would have to ask them about that when I can, I thought to myself. I made myself calm down and was looking at everyone except the Cullen family. I was talking to the others when the Cullen family came back from where ever they were. Esme took Kate's place and I held onto her for dear life thinking that they did not want me. Carlisle then sat in front of me and the others sat around us on the floor.

"Jennifer, I am so sorry that you had such a hard life. But it will be 100% better from now on. We all would love it if you would live with us here in our house? We will take care of you and be there for you when you need anyone of us. So please consider living with us please and you will be loved. You are already loved by all of us and that is saying something," Carlisle told me.

I could not help but to break down again. They wanted me, they wanted to help me. I was so happy and I could not express it because I was crying so hard. I just held onto Esme and I even reached for Carlisle and pulled him into me and Esme. We were then being held by the family and friends. After awhile my stomach started to growl and we all laughed because it was very loud. Esme let me stand up but I was never let go; when she let me go I was being hugged or held onto by someone else. I was so happy right now and I felt the hole in my heart starting to heal. I know it would never be completely healed but it would always have love for these people around me. Bella then grabbed me and we both cried on each others shoulder and I loved the feeling I was getting. I miss my family a lot but I have a new big family.

I sat down on the couch and Rose had her arm around me smiling.

"I am usually the one that don't accept just anyone into my family but you and me have something in common with being raped and stuff like that. One day I will tell you about my story," She told me.

I then saw something in her face and then she got up and went up to Carlisle. I could not hear what she was telling him or asking him but she would smile at me. I was sitting down talking to Bella, Jade and Ange when Esme called us to come eat. I saw me and the other two get up but no one else did. I just let it go for now. We three walked into the dinning room and I saw all kinds of food on the table for us. I sat down and started to fix my plate and the others did to. I looked at the time and saw that it was going 10 am and wonder what we were going to do today. In no time we were all done eating and I offered to help clean up and was told to go sit and rest. I did as they told me and we all went back into the living room where everyone was still. I sat down and was joined by Ange and Jade. Then Carlisle came up to me and smiled.

"Jennifer, I just got done talking to Esme and if you want, you don't have to but if you want you can call us mom and dad. We love you as a daughter; I know we wont be able to replace your real parents but we can be there for you like they were. Also, we have to talk to you about our family but not today. We are going to get you settle in and then we will tell you about us. So today if you want we can stay home or what ever you want to do," he told me.

I again started to cry and was being hugged by my new dad. He pulled back and I looked around me.

"If you all don't mind I would like to stay in and rest. Then we can do stuff starting tomorrow. I do tho have to call work and tell them that I won't be there for a few more days," I told them.

"Jennifer, you don't have to worry about working anymore. Me and my family have plenty of money to take care of you. But if you want to continue to work that will be okay with us, but you don't have to if you don't want to," my new dad told me.

I sat there and thought about it for a few moments and then smiled.

"If you don't mind, I don't want to work right now anyways. I will love to help around the house if needed and stuff. I really hate working at Alco and have been wanting to get away from it for a long time," I told them.

"Then it's settle, call Alco and tell them that you no longer work for them and get ready for a much better life with us," Esme told me.

I started to cry and was being hugged again and well I felt loved.

Well peeps, there you go; Jennifer's story. I know its a short chapter but I have some house work I have to do. So please tell me what you all think of it so far. Thanks for reading and being there for me. Love y'all, JenCullen28.


	49. Two Days till the BIG DAY!

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for all of you. It is going to be two days till the big wedding and I hope to get part one started toward the end of this chapter. Thanks for all being there for all of you and thanks for reading my story. Some quotes were taken from the breaking dawn book. I do not own any of this just my ideas. SM is the one who made up the people in the books and I am just playing with them. Thanks, JenCullen28. P.S. There is a little more cussing in this chapter so viewer discretion is advised.

Chapter 48: Two days till the BIG DAY!

Bella's P.O.V

Well today is a big day before the BIG DAY. There is so much to do still but I know all I have to do is spend the day with Edward before tonight. Then tomorrow I wont see him till the wedding. Dang Alice and being traditional; She is making Edward go and stay at Jade's house tomorrow or doing somethings for the wedding. She told me it's bad luck to see the groom day before the wedding day and the wedding day till I see him standing there waiting for me. I rolled over and saw my soon to be husband smiling at me.

"Good morning Bella, I love you so much. Lets get up because we have a day to spend together before tomorrow," he told me.

"Good morning Edward, I also love you very much. So what are we going to do today?" I asked him.

That is for me to know and for you to find out," he told me.

I gave him a dirty look and got out of bed as fast as I could before he grabbed me. But of course me being me as I was getting out of bed my foot got caught in the blanket and I fell face first. I heard Edward chuckle and then I felt him picking me up.

"Bella, Bella, will you ever learn one you can't run without tripping and two you will never get away from me because I am faster than you," he told me with a smile then he picked me up and carried me to the bed.

I rubbed my forehead because I hit it on the floor and then I heard Edward catch his breath. I looked at him and he covered his mouth to stop the laughter that wanted to come out.

"Edward, what is wrong with you?" I asked him.

He did not say a thing other than stand me up and walked me to the full body mirror. He then pointed at the mirror and I looked to see what he was trying to keep from laughing at. Then I saw it, I was about to scream but he put his hand over my mouth. I then started to cry because of the purple and black bruise that was coming up on my forehead with the knot that was there. It was just about the size of my forehead and it was a big knot. I then felt a headache coming on. I turned to him and he gave me a sweet smile.

"Edward, Alice is going to kill me for this. It's a wonder she did not see it and came running in here before I hit the floor. What am I going to do? This will not go away in two days. Alice is going to have to cover it up. Oh man, I hate being human right now. Also, Mr. Cullen, when I am like you I will be faster than you and I can get away before you can even thing about catching me," I told him.

I put my hand over my forehead because it was starting to hurt. Edward looked at the door and before I could even react to what was coming through my door Alice came running in and grabbed me. She looked horrified when she saw what was on my forehead. She then looked at me and gave me a look that could have burned me alive.

"Bella, I just saw what happened and I knew I was to late to save you. Oh no what am I going to do with that thing on your forehead. Just calm down Alice, everything will be okay. Edward, get her downstairs to eat and put a icepack on that. Also dad has something for her to take for the headache she is getting," Alice told us.

We all left the room and we walked downstairs and when the others seen my head they all gasped. I blushed a deep red and headed to the dinning room where mom and Jade were. When they saw me they both gasped also. Then I saw Jade fighting a smile.

"Jade, I am so going to kick you butt after we are done eating. Where is Jennifer?" I asked them.

"She is on her way down in a moment. She was taking a shower," mom told me.

I took my seat and started to eat my breakfast when Jennifer joined me and Jade. As we were sitting there eating I thought about last week when we told Jennifer about my family.

Flashback...

Its been a week since we been back from my bachelorette party and Jennifer telling us about her and her life. She has had a very hard life and I felt bad for her. Then dad called us into the living room so we could tell her about the family.

"Family and Jennifer, please come into the living room for a moment," dad called us.

We all came from different places and sat down. Dad looked at mom and she nodded her head at him. He then looked at Jennifer and smiled at her.

"Jennifer, you told us your story and trusted us with it. Now, can you keep a secret? I have something to tell you about me and my family and well it's very dangerous for you to know and for us telling you. So do you think you can keep our biggest family secret that only three other humans know about?" dad asked her.

She looked at me a little scared and then she looked at Ange and she smiled at her. She then looked at dad and nodded her head at him.

"I will keep what ever secret you all have. I will never want to put any of you in danger even tho you told me that me know would put all of us in danger. You have my promise and word that I would never tell no one," she told dad.

He smiled and then he looked at all of us.

"Is everyone okay with another human and the last and only human knowing our secret?" dad asked everyone.

I looked around and everyone was nodding their heads; even Rose was and she don't like anyone know what we are. Dad then looked at Jennifer and smiled at her again.

"Jennifer, me and my family are not human. Bella, Ange and you are the only three humans here. The rest of us are Vampires; I am the oldest and the one that created my family here now. We will never hurt you because we only drink from animals; that is why our eyes are a gold color than red like the human drinkers are. So what do you think?" he asked her.

I saw her mouth hanging and smiled because she looked funny. She was quiet for a long time then she looked at me.

"Bella, why are you not one since you have been with them all you life? Is Carlisle and Esme not your real parents? Man I have so many questions, it's not even funny," she told me.

"I not one because I was born human. My parents were killed in a car wreak when my mom was still pregnant with me. Carlisle and Esme are the only parents that I have ever known my entire life. Dad saved me from dieing in my mom. I am tho going to be just like them when I turn 18. Also, you can ask us all the question that you want when your ready," I told her.

She nodded her head and started to as all the questions that she could think of.

End of Flash Back...

Well here we are now, Jennifer knows everything about my family and she has even decided that she wanted to be a vampire also. Dad has been talking to her about it. Even Ange wants to, too but she don't want to leave her parents or little brothers. Jennifer and Jade has became friends. We got done eating and then dad came up to me.

"Bella, here is something for your headache I know you have right now. Edward told me what happened and I want to make sure your okay. Also, where you leave with Edward here soon and I have packed a couple of ice packs for your head. They will help with the knot to go down faster and it will feel really good on your head. If you need more while you are gone I told Edward just to use his hand till it's start to feel better," dad told me.

I smiled at him and got up, so did Jade and Jennifer. We all went upstairs so I could get ready for the day. I got ready in no time and then Edward was at my door smiling at me.

"Bella, pack a swimsuit also. It's really warm outside today and the sun is shining. Then when your ready we will leave," he told me.

I looked back at the others and they smiled and I knew that they knew where I was going. I had an idea because we could not go out in the sun today. I then looked back at Edward.

"I am ready now. I have everything that I will need for our day out," I told him.

He smiled then grabbed my day bag. He then bent down with his back to me and I knew I was going to be riding on his back. I climbed onto his back and we were downstairs in no time at all. He looked at the others and smiled then he took off out the door with me on his back. He ran for a little bit and then we were at our meadow. It was really beautiful today, he walked to the middle of the meadow and let me down slowly until I touched ground. He then grabbed the bag that he was carrying and pulled out a blanket and spread it out on the ground for us to sit on. He grabbed my hand and help me sit down on the ground. He sat behind me and made me lay against him, he then grabbed out a icepack and put it on my forehead; it felt so good on the bump. I closed my eyes and enjoyed being in his arms. After awhile we went swimming and he showed off at how long he could hold his breath under the water and has fast he could swim. He grabbed me and put me on his back and he started to swim really fast in the water; it was so much fun. We just had a nice day being with each other and then it started to get late. Edward grabbed something else out of his bag and smiled at me. Then I heard some noise in the woods and it scared me until Alice showed up. She was smiling really big at me.

"Bella, you ready to get ready for dinner with Edward?" she asked me.

I looked at Edward and saw what he had. It was a knee short dress that was a dark purple. It sparkled in the setting sun; it was really beautiful. Alice came up to me and sat me down on the blanket to get my hair done and makeup. She then helped me get into my dress and I felt beautiful. She smiled when she was done.

"Okay Bella, here is a bag for your hair for when Edward is running back to the house with you. You two have fun and Edward you know when to be back home," she told him.

He nodded at her and she disappeared into the woods. Edward gather everything up and stuffed it into the bag and then bent down for me to get on him. I did as he wanted me to and then he took off again. I had the bag over my hair so not to mess up. We got back to the house at 6pm and no one was around except maybe two. Edward put me down and smiled at me.

"Bella, before we leave I have something to do. You can come but be very quiet; I have to scare Ange and Jennifer really fast then we will go. Jade is in the room with them but she knows what is going to happen," Edward told me.

I smiled and nodded. He picked me up and ran me up the stairs without making a sound. He then put me down and touched his lips to shh me. I nodded at him then he smiled really big. He started to bang on the walls hard but not hard enough to break them. He then started to yell I am going to get you. I had to hold in my laughter because the girls in the room was screaming really loud. Then I head Jade tell the others to stay that she was going to check it out. She opened the door and smiled at both of us and then Edward grabbed her and she let out a scream that made the other two scream really loud. Jade was acting like Edward was killing her and then I had an idea. I ran into the room screaming.

"EDWARD IS KILLING JADE. WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE COMES AFTER US!" I yelled.

Then Edward came in carrying Jade who was acting dead and covered in fake blood. We all three scream when we saw that Edward's mouth was covered in the fake blood. He started to walk toward us and I started to laugh so hard it hurt my ribs. The girls looked at me like I lost my mind and then they looked back at Edward who was also laughing with Jade on the floor laughing her ass off. The other two just looked at us and then it hit them that we had pulled a prank on them. Jennifer got up from the corner her and Ange were hiding in and walked up to us.

"You three are in so much trouble its not even funny. You all gave me and Ange a heart attack and you all will pay for it," she told us in a menacing voice.

We all the died laughing until Edward stopped making all of us to stop.

"Bella, I need to get cleaned up and then we have to go. I am taking you out to eat then we will be back home," he told me.

Before I could even nod to him he took off out the door. I looked back at the others and Ange was still trying to get over from being scared to death. I went up to her and pulled her into a hug which made her calm down some. Edward was back before long looking really good and smiling.

"Are you ready soon to be Mrs. Cullen?" he asked me.

I nodded and we told the others bye. He carried me to his car and put me in. He got in and we were off. We got to Italy Bella in Port Angles and he opened the door for me and helped me out. We walked in and had some looks. We walked up to this girl and her mouth was hanging on the floor looking at my Edward. She came back and smiled at him only and gave me a dirty look.

"I would like a privet table for me and my soon to be wife," Edward told her.

Her mouth again fell to the floor and then she looked really sad. Edward was trying to keep from laughing at what she was thinking and then I would see him get mad then start to laugh. She took us to the darkest side of the restaurant and we sat in a both lit up by a candle. She handed us two menus and left without a word. I started to lose and just busted out laughing. I had to stop because another woman came up smiling only at Edward.

"What can I get you sir.?" she asked him in her sexy voice.

I had to keep my mouth covered because I almost lost it again.

"I am not hungry thank you. Bella honey, what would you like to have," he asked me.

The lady turn to me and gave me a go to hell look and then smiled. I told her what I wanted and then she left not looking to happy. We started to laugh again.

"Oh man honey, if you could read those girls minds you would have killed both of them. I was trying to keep from laughing then the first girl called you a Bitch and that made me mad. Then she saw me looking at her and her heart just about stopped. Other than these two girls, how are you liking it here? I picked this place because of the name," he told me.

"I am liking it a lot, other than them two girls. It's a really nice place here. Maybe we can come back before well you know and have some fun with these girls. O no, when I am you know and I can control myself we will come back and get them back for thinking what they have been thinking," I told him.

He did not like me talking about my upcoming change but he smiled thinking of what we could do to them. The second girl came back with my food and looked at Edward again.

"How about you follow me to the back while this witch eats her dinner and I can show you some fun?" she told him.

I then heard his cell go off but I did not care about that right now; I was seeing red. I got up and she had to be four or more inches taller than me but I drew my right hand back into a fist and I gave her on good punch in the mouth. Edward was talking to someone while I did that and he laughed. The girl was getting ready to hit me when I jumped her and we both went to the floor. I was on top of her punching her face; yeah it hurt but she had no right to talking to Edward like that. I was then being pulled from her and I turn to see Edward holding me and the cops came in. I grabbed onto Edward and he held me. The cops came up to us and I looked at the girl on the floor crying.

"What happened here?" the cop asked us.

Edward told them what happened and then he told them that he would like to press charges against her for sexual harassment, Edward told them.

"Well son, this lady here wants to press charges against this young lady for beating her up. So all three of you need to come to the police station with me and call your parents please," the cop told us.

Me and Edward turned our backs on the girl behind us and then Edward growled and turned to see the girl coming at me. He stopped her and the cops got her and held her. Me and Edward were put in the back of one cop car and the other girl was in the other. Edward called dad and I heard him say that he and mom were coming. I looked at my hand and it hurt a lot from punching that girl like I did. I was still so mad and wanted to get her back. Edward held my hand and smiled.

"Sir. My dad is Carlisle Cullen and my mom are on their way to the station. Also officer Danny, this is Bella Swan," Edward told the guy.

I swear I saw a tear come to his eye and he smiled.

"I know, I could tell by looking at her. She looks so much like her parents. I miss them so much. I also know Charlie would not have been happy about her getting into a fight like that," he told us.

We were quiet the rest of the ride there and then we were pulling into the station where mom and dad was there. Officer Danny let us out and we all walked into the station and I looked at mom and dad; they did not look mad or anything so I guess Alice told them what happened. Then officer Danny looked at us.

"I am sorry but I am going to have to detain Bella till we get done talking with you all and the other girls parents," he told us.

I smiled at Edward and was taken to the back to the jail part. I was put in the cell where the other girl was in the next and I smiled at her. I was not worried about getting in trouble because of who my dad and mom was and also my mom and dad now. I sat down smiling at her while she called me every name in the book. There was another officer sitting at his desk smiling and taking notes. I was getting bored and told her to shut the hell up. She then came up to the cell where I was and was trying to reach me. I just laughed because I was so far from her. I looked at the time and saw it was going on 10:30pm and I had not much time with Edward. Just then officer Danny came back and let me out.

"Bella, you bail has been posted and no charges will be brought up against you. How ever miss. Scott you are in deep trouble. Bella, you are free to go. I am so glad that you are doing really well with the Cullen's. Don't be a stranger and come and see us. We would love to get to know the daughter of Chef. Swan," Officer Danny told me.

I gave him a hug and smiled back at the girl who was still cussing me to the pits of hell. I just laughed and was greeted by a hug from mom and dad. Then Edward claimed me and hugged me. We walked out of the police station and dad looked at us.

"Edward, Esme is going to drive you two back home while I go get your car. Then when I get back we have got to talk about what happened tonight," dad told us.

Dad slipped off into he woods as me and Edward got in the back of he car and mom got in to take us home. I knew I was not in trouble but I hated getting talks by dad, he just makes you feel so guilty. We got home in no time and I knew what was waiting for us in the house. I hid behind Edward as we walked into the house. I then heard everyone starting to clap and cheer for me. I looked and saw that the house was full of our family from Denali and even Jade's mom and dad were here. I came out from hiding and was smiling because everyone was cheering for me.

"Wow, no one mess with Edward unless you want to be beat down by Bella," Emmett told everyone.

We all just laughed and I sat in Edward's lap while we waited for dad to come home. It was going on 11pm when dad pulled up. He came into the house with something behind his back smiling really big. I felt Edward laughing under me and I was truly confused. Dad came up to me and smiled.

"Bella, here you go sweetheart, these are boxing gloves for you to have when you have to defend your love for Edward. I know your fist have to be hurting, so I got these for you. I am not one for violence but if someone said that to my wife in front of me I would have done the same thing. I am very proud of you and I love you," dad told me.

I got up giving dad a hug and we were all laughing so hard from what dad gave me but also me doing what I did to that girl. I saw the time and I had 25 minutes left with Edward.

"Family, I am going to take Edward to my room so we can talk and be around each other till he is banned from the house by Alice. I love you all and have a good night," I told them.

Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me up to my room. I changed into my night clothes while he did the same thing in his room. He came back smiling and we both lay down in my bed. I lay on his shoulder while he held me.

"Bella, I am going to miss you so much tomorrow. I don't know if I can do a whole day without you. I love you so much Bella. Oh I also kinda taped the whole fight so you can see what happened. I know you were to mad to think and also I wanted to show the family what you look like. Oh also, its not me leaving here in a bit, it's going to be you. Alice changed her mind when Jade and Ange begged her for you to stay at Jade's house tomorrow. Alice is going to have me so busy tomorrow getting the house ready for our BIG DAY," he told me.

I smiled and just nodded. We were quiet for a long time till I heard him grown and I knew it was time for me to leave. Sure enough Alice, Jade and Ange were at the door smiling.

"Bella, it's time for you to go. Everything will be okay, you will see him soon," Alice told me.

I got up and so did Edward and he pulled me into a hug and started to kiss me like he has never kissed me before. It was still careful but much more passion into it. When he released me I forgot how to breath and was being patted on the back to make me breath. When I remember how to breath again we all laughed. Edward smiled at me and before I went out the door he stopped us.

"I will see you at the alter," he told me with a smile.

"I will be the one in white," I told him.

Then I was being dragged out from my room. I was sad but happy at the same time.

Well peeps, here you go. I am sorry I did not get any of the wedding planing in this chapter but it changed. But the next few chapters will be nothing but he wedding and the party after. So enjoy this chapter and I will write another for all of you tomorrow. Thanks for reading and being there for me. JenCullen28.


	50. WEDDING DAY!

Hey peeps, well here we go. Its the start of the BIG WEDDING DAY! I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. I have go so much detail that its not even funny but its going to be really good and not boring at all. Thanks for the comments on the last chapter and enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading, JenCullen28.

Chapter 49: WEDDING DAY!

Bella's P.O.V

Well today's the big day; I am going to be marring Edward and I so can't wait. I just woke up from not sleeping to well last night because Edward was not next to me and well I am kinda nervous. It is 6am and I have a feeling that Alice is fixing to come in to wake me up. The wedding is at 2pm and its going to take forever to get there. I just can't wait to see my Edward and be married to him. I spent the night at Jade's house because I am not allowed to see the house before the wedding. I just wonder how Alice is going to get me to the house; I mean my dress is not going to fit very well in a car. I guess Alice know everything about what is going to happen today. I am still laying in bed when I got a knock on the door.

"Come in," I told who ever it was.

Just then Jade, Alice, Ange, mom and Rose all came in smiling really big at me. I started to blush because everyone was staring at me. I will be a blushing bride big time, I thought to myself.

"Good morning Bella, are you ready for today?" mom asked me.

I smiled at her and then Jennifer and Marcie came in smiling at me.

"Yes, I am ready to see Edward again. So what are we going to do first?" I asked them smiling.

Alice then came and sat on the bed and smiled.

"Well first, you are getting a shower and then eat. After that its going to take a bit for us to get dressed so we are going to let you rest some while the rest of us get ready. Then me and Rose will start on you with everyone else help. So get your butt into the shower and then go downstairs while the rest of us get ready. Then at 1pm we are going to take you home and you are going to get on Emmett's back so he can take you up the wall to your room where we will put your dress on and the last finishing touches," she told me.

I just nodded and did as she said. I rubbed my eyes and looked in the mirror and saw the bruise that was still on my forehead but the knot was gone. I fixed my shower and climbed in to relax some and to get cleaned. I washed my body twice, and my hair twice. I shaved my legs and underarms twice. When I was done with that I got out and put my robe on that Jade got me. It was very soft and purple and I love it. I wrapped it around me and walked out of the bathroom to see Jade and Ange getting ready. Alice was going to do all of their makeup and hairs all here and do mine at the house here soon. I smiled at them and walked by them smiling then headed out the door and downstairs where breakfast was ready.

I sat down on the couch and ate some food while watching TV. I was feeling really sleep so I relaxed some and closed my eyes to rest. I was being woke up not to long later by mom shaking me awake.

"Bella honey, its going on noon and its your turn. Alice told me that we are going to take you home an hour earlier because she wants to, or that is what she said. So lets go because they are waiting for us in the car," mom told me.

I got up and stretched and it felt really good. Mom grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house an into a waiting limo. I got in still in just my robe and saw all the girls in there, except the Denali clan because they are helping with the decorating. I have no idea who is going to be at mine and Edward's wedding so I guess we will just have to wait and see. Jade just lived two miles from us so we were at the house in no time. When we pulled into the driveway it was decorated with white lights and bows. Then when the limo stopped I got to see the outside of the house and it was beautiful, covered in purple and white flowers everywhere. I pulled my mouth back to where it is suppose to be and smiled.

"Alice, the house on the outside is just beautiful; I love it so much," I told her.

"Thank you so much Bella, I knew you would love it. So lets get you up to your room to finish getting you ready," she told me.

I smiled and we started to walk to the side of the house where I saw Emmett standing in his tux; he looked so cute and handsome. Rose ran up to him in her dress and they kissed. I walked up to Em and he smiled at me.

"Emmett Cullen, here as your elevator to your room," he told me through a laugh.

He bent down and I climbed on and he started to scale the wall up to the third floor. I heard the girls laughing and I looked out the window to see the others climbing the walls also smiling. They all climbed through the window with Jennifer on moms back. I looked around and saw that everything was lay out ready for me to be puffed, powered and curled. I then turn and looked at them in the room with me.

"Why were you all laughing when Em was carrying me up the wall?" I asked them.

"Well honey, we all got a good view of your butt," mom told me and they all started to laugh again.

Em turned to look at them and then he looked at me and walked out. I wish Edward was here so he could tell me what Em was thinking. Alice cleared her throat and we all turned to look at her.

"Okay girls, please go help the guys with the last touches while me and Rose work on Bella, please," Alice told them.

I was being hugged and kissed while they all left me in the room with Rose and Alice. Alice guided me to a chair and told me to take my robe off; I did as she said and then she pushed me some and I fell into the chair. I looked at my naked self in the mirror and I looked scared and happy all at the same time. I then felt someone shaking and saw that it was me. Alice put her hand on my shoulders and turned the chair to her.

"Bella, please take a deep breath and calm down. If I have to, we will cover you up so Jasper can work his mood magic on you," she told me.

I shook my head no and took many deep breaths and I started to calm down some. I stopped shaking and I just closed my eyes and thought of me and Edward somewhere on our honeymoon. He wont tell me where we are going so I have been guessing different places. I started to fell stuff being put on me and then I started to think about my parents that left me. I don't know them but I knew they would loved to have been here. My dad Charlie would be walking me instead of Carlisle and I would see my mom Renee crying because she was so happy for me. Just one thing I am glad that they are not here; I wont have to leave them when I am changed into a vampire and hurt them that way. I felt myself tearing up and I stopped it before the tears spilled over. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see a smiling Alice.

"Bella, it will all be okay. They are watching you from heaven so please don't cry and start feeling happy again. Jasper called me and told me that he could feel your sadness from outside. Also, its time to get your undergarment on and then your dress," Alice told me.

I took a deep breath and smiled. As I was standing up I saw a white piece of paper on my desk and Alice saw what I was looking at. She grabbed it before I could read it and smiled at me.

"I would let you read the invitation but you would start to cry. The makeup and stuff is waterproof but you don't need to be crying; at least not yet," Alice told me with a smile.

I smiled back at her and then started to put on my matching bra and panty set that was a dark purple. Then Alice made a call and my room was full of women awaiting to see my dress. Mom, Alice, Rose, and Jennifer all helped get the dress over my head and body and I loved the feeling of he silk over my body. Alice then attached the train and then mom and Rose started to put little white flowers in my hair. Jennifer told me to bend over some and I did so she could put my tiara on. Then Jade put my veil on me. Mom then stepped up to me and smiled.

"Bella, I have something for you. When we went through your parents house to see what you would like to keep of theirs we found some of your moms jewelery. I know you would love to wear your moms necklace that she wore on her's and Charlie's wedding. So turn around and let me put it on you," mom told me.

I bent down some so she could put the necklace on me and I stood up when she was done. I looked at the pic of my mom and dad in their wedding picture and I had the blue diamond on that mom wore. I started to feel tears to build because I really wanted them to be here in person. I turned to my mom and hugged her. I started to cry, I just could not help it. She rubbed my back to comfort me.

"Bella, they would be really proud of how your turned out. Don't be sad baby girl, they would want you to be happy. Also that is something blue and something old," mom told me.

I looked at Alice and she smiled at me. Then she gave me a hug and kissed my cheek very lightly.

"Bella, I am going to let you barrow my garter, but I want it back. So sit easily and I will slip it onto your leg," she told me.

I sat down and started to move because her hands were so cold on my legs. I was laughing and so was everyone else in the room. I looked at the clock on the wall and it said it was 1:30pm meaning that I was fixing to get married here very soon. I could hear the door open and shut as people started to show up and I could smell the flowers that were everywhere in he house. I started to panic again and had to take some deep breaths.

"Okay ladies, the ones not part of the wedding party here please go take your seats. Mom, send the guys in also, please," Alice told everyone.

Jennifer and the others that were up here with me gave me a light hug and left. That left me and my Bride Maids. Then the guys came in smiling when they saw me, I then felt a calming wave come over me and I smiled at Jasper.

"Wow sister, you are beautiful. Edward is going to be smiling from ear to ear when he sees you. I love you little sis," Emmett told me.

I gave him a hug and smiled at everyone. Then dad came in smiling and carrying in my flowers that I am going to be carrying. He gave me a light hug also and smiled at me.

"Bella, you look so beautiful. Alice and the girls have out did their selves making you look like this. I am so happy for you and Edward. I love you daughter," dad told me.

I told him that I loved him also and then I heard the music start playing for the others to line up and start walking. So we all left my room and they all lined up like they should. Rose and Emmett; Alice and Laurent; Ange and Eleazar; then Jade and Jasper were behind them because they are my maid of honor and Edward's Best Man. I heard the song River flows in you by Yiruma playing and they all started to descend down the stairs. I looked at dad and started to feel nervous because of the stairs. He looked at me and smiled. Then the music changed to Canon in D by Pachelbel and I knew it was our turn. I looked at my dad and smiled.

"Don't let me fall daddy," I told him.

"I won't honey, never," he told me.

Then we started our descend down the stairs and I was so thankful that my heals were not that big. I did not take my eyes off the stairs till I go to the bottom of the stairs and then I looked up to see quite a few people there and flowers everywhere. Hanging from everything and it was just so beautiful. I then looked to the front and saw what I have been waiting for; Edward. He smiled really big which made me to smile back and I so wished we could hurry up. Finally I was there in front of my one true love my angel Edward. Then dad placed my hand into Edward's hand and stood there a minute.

"Who gives this girl to this man?" Mr. Weber asked.

"Her mother and I do," dad told him.

Mr. Weber smiled and nodded then looked at us.

_**WEDDING CEREMONY**_

Mr. Weber:

We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love and to cherish the words which shall unite Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan-Hale, in marriage.

Opening:

Mr. Weber,

Edward and Isabella, in the days ahead of you there will be times of difficulty and conflict. When you find yourselves in there situations I ask you to reflect on this marriage advice:

Let your love be stronger than your anger.

Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break.

Look for the best in your beloved rather than the worst.

Confide in your partner and ask for help when you need it.

Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship.

Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindnesses you bestow on your friend.

Say "I LOVE YOU" Everyday.

Vows:

Mr. Weber,

It is now time for these two to exchange vows. They have wrote vows that they would like to say to each other.

Edward, you may say your vows to Isabella that you wrote to her.

"You are not the air I breathe,

you are the sweet scent that drifts upon it.

You are not the sound that I hear,

you are the music of my life.

You are not the food I need,

you are the nourishment of my soul.

You are not my will to survive,

you are my reason for living.

It is with you that I experience

the wonders of the world.

It is with you that I triumph

over the challenges in my path.

It is your partnership that will lead me

to the fulfillment of my dreams.

It is your friendship that guides me

as I grow and learn.

It is your patience and wisdom

that calms my restless nature.

It is through you I know my true self.

I do not take you for granted,

I cherish you.

I do not need you,

I choose you.

I choose you today in witness

of all the people who love us.

I choose you tomorrow,

in the privacy of our hearts.

I choose you in strength and weakness.

I choose you in health and sickness.

I choose you in joy and sorrow.

I will choose you, over all others, everyday for all the days of forever,".

I was crying by then because it was just so beautiful.

Mr. Weber:

Isabella, you may read your vows that you wrote to Edward.

"I love you. You are my best friend.

Today I give myself to you in marriage.

I promise to encourage and inspire you,

to laugh with you, and to comfort you in

times of sorrow and struggles.

I promise to love you in good times and bad, when life seems easy,

and when it seems hard.

When our love is simple and when

it is an effort.

I promise to cherish you, and to always

hold you in highest regard.

These things I give to you today and forever," I told him through tears.

Mr. Weber:

With this understanding, do you Edward take Isabella to be your beloved wife? Do you promise to be a tender, faithful husband? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and keep yourself only unto her?

Edward looked at me and smiled really big again.

"I do with all my heart," he told me.

With this understanding, do you Isabella take Edward to be your beloved husband? Do you promise to be a tender, faithful wife? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and keep yourself only unto him?

I looked at Edward through tears and smiled.

"I do with all my heart," I told him.

Mr. Weber:

Edward and Isabella have chosen rings as outward symbols of the commitment they make today. From earliest times, the ring has been a symbol of wedding love. An unbroken and never-ending circle symbolizes a commitment to love that is also never ending.

Edward take the ring which you have selected, place it on Isabella's finger, and say to her these words,

This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my wife from this day forward.

"This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my wife from this day forward," Edward told me and put the ring on my finger.

Bella take the ring which you have selected, place it on Edward's finger, and say to him these words,

This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my husband from this day forward.

I smiled and had to clear my throat.

"This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my husband from this day forward," I told him with a smile.

Mr. Weber:

Let these rings serve not as locks binding you together, but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever.

Closing:

Mr. Weber:

May the sun bring you new energy by day

May the moon softly restore you by night.

May the rain wash away your worries,

and may you live the days of your lives in peace, love and happiness.

Pronouncement

Mr. Weber:

Edward and Isabella, having witnessed your vows for marriage with all who are assembled here, and by authority vested by me, I announce with great joy that you are husband and wife.

You may seal you vows with a kiss; Edward, you may kiss your bride.

Edward leaned toward me and when our lips touched it was magical. We kissed for a little bit and then Mr. Weber clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you for the first time as husband and wife: Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Everyone then stood up and started to cheer for us. We just looked each other in the eyes and said we love each other. We started to walk down the isle and being hugged as we went. I got pulled away from him a couple of times and I did not care for that but we were back in each other hands. We made our way down the isle and out the door where we were greeted by Alice. She hugged us and then looked at us.

"Oh congrats guys, Bella you were my sister and now you are my sister-in-law. I love both of you very much and very happy for you two. Edward, my brother. I love you and always will. Now Bella if you would, turn around and I will disconnect your train. As soon as everyone leaves the living room we will go back in there and get ready to be announced in the reception," Alice told us.

Edward grabbed me then and pulled me to him and smiled. Then his lips crashed down onto mine and I forgot everything and everyone around us.

Well peeps, that is it for the big wedding. So what did you all think of it? I hope it was enough detail and you all loved it. Also, I tomorrow I will be writing about the reception and there will be more fun there. Thanks for reading and being there for me guys. Thanks again, love you all, JenCullen28.


	51. Wedding Reception

Hey peeps, thanks again for all the wonderful comments on the last chapter. I love them all, you all make my day when I get comments like that. Well here is another chapter for you all; its on the wedding reception. Enjoy and thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 50: Reception

Edward's P.O.V.

I just married my true love. I am the happiest man on earth right now. Bella was so beautiful, but she is always beautiful to me. Right now me and her and the rest of the wedding party are standing in the living room getting ready to be announced. Jasper just went out the back because him being the Best Man he is going to announce all of us. Alice had us line up the way he is going to announce us and we were waiting. We started to hear the music to play and we all smiled. I was listening and heard Beautiful Day by U2 playing. I looked at my beautiful bride and she smiled at me. Then we heard Jasper get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am going to announce the wedding party now; so here we go. I would like to announce Bride Maid Rosalie Hale and Grooms Man Emmett Cullen; Bride Maid Alice Cullen and Grooms Man Laurent Denali; Bride Maid Angela Weber and Grooms Man Eleazar Denali; Maid Of Honor Jade Jolson and Best Man Jasper Hale myself. Thank you now without any hold I would love to announce the Groom and Bride. Edward and Bella Cullen," Jasper told everyone.

I walked out with Bella on my left holding my arm and we smiled as we walked down the aisle. We got to our table and I pulled the chair out for Bella and she sat down. Then everyone looked at Jasper again.

"Hello again, I would like to start the party off with the order of the speeches and then we can party. I am Jasper Hale and I am Edward's brother and Best Man so I will start things off; so here I go.

I thought I'd write the worlds greatest Best Man toast. I spent hours researching on the internet, seeking wedding poems, vows, and even ESPN, looking for the critical insight that only a Best Man can provide. Alas, all to no avail. So all I can say is this, I cried when Edward told me that he was going to ask Bella to marry him. And the next week I cried when I heard the answer was yes. My heart burst with joy, because Bella and Edward are truly made for each other.

I'd like to propose a toast to the bride and groom. May today be the beginning of a wonderful new and long-lasting chapter in their lives, and may they always Love, honor, and cherish each other, just as they do today.

Never go to bed angry...Always stay up and argue. Always remember the three little words..."You're right dear". Keep the lid down. The best way to remember your anniversary is to forget it once. Let's raise our glasses as we toast this couple: May you both live as long as you want and never want as long as you live.

Congratulations Edward and Bella; I love you both.

Okay now that is over I would like to ask the Maid of Honor to come up and give her speech; thank you.

Jasper left the small stage and we all clapped and cheered as he went to take his seat. Then Jade got up blushing a little bit and took the spot light. She grabbed out her notes and then looked at us and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Jade Jolson and I am Bella's Maid Of Honor and long time best friend.

To Bella, one of my closest, dearest friends, in the world, I am so happy that you have met your perfect match in Edward. May both of you continue to love, respect, and take care of each other and may your marriage be blessed with lots of happiness. Congratulations and all the best. I love you both so very much," Jade told us as she left crying.

Everyone clapped and I looked to see Bella crying some also and I pulled her to me.

"Honey, you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that was just really sweet," she told me.

Then Jasper got back up and smiled at everyone.

"Now, I would like to get our dad Carlisle to come and make his speech," Jasper told everyone.

Jasper went to take his seat again while dad came up and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen as you all know. I am the Adopted Father of the Bride. I am stepping in for her real dad and mom Charlie and Renee Swan for they could not be here for her because they are in heaven looking down on her. When I first met Bella she was not even born yet. I saved her from dieing with her mom. When Bella looked at me with her big brown eyes when she was born I knew I loved her right then and there. So I asked my family if we could adopt her and everyone agreed. So we have raised Bella from new born to now. When she started to get older her and Edward got closer and closer. Edward, as you all know is also my adopted son and has been with us for a very long time also. So here is my speech for the her and Edward.

As I looked at my daughter, the bride, I can't help but reflect on all the years I was lucky enough to watch her grow and become the beautiful woman she is today. She captured my heart on the day she was born, and I became more and more in awe of her as the years passed by. She's my little girl, my princess and ray of sunlight, and no matter what her age, she'll always be those things to me.

But today so I watch her marry a wonderful man, I'm filled with pride and I am confident that she and Edward are about to embark on a wonderful journey filled with love and happiness that can only come as man and wife. May the two of you always treat each other with love, compassion and kindnesses.

I ask you to join me today in congratulating the bride and groom and wishing them all the best for a long and happy life together. I love you both so very much," dad told us.

He came up to us as Jasper went up to announce the last speech. Dad came up to us and hugged me first and then Bella stood up and she hugged dad really tight. They hugged for a bit then dad kissed her on the cheek and took his seat next to mom. Bella was crying even more and I just smiled at her. Then we looked at Jasper.

"I would love to have Edward to please come up and make his speech then we can get on with the party," Jasper told everyone.

I stood up after I gave Bella a hug and saw Jade take my seat while I made my way up to the front. I smiled at everyone and then looked at my Bella.

"Hello, as everyone know I am Edward Cullen. I would love to thank everyone for coming and seeing me and Bella get married. I would love to thank all of you for coming when you could have been doing other things. I would love to thank my mom and dad for raising me to be who I am today and raising Bella to be who she is today. At first when dad asked us if we could keep Bella when she was born I was against it because there was already enough of us. I hate to admit it but when they brought Bella home I stayed away because I had no say in keeping her or not. But that all changed when I came down from my room and saw Emmett holding this tiny bundle and he smiled at me. He then got up and walked over to me holding her. He then held her out to me and I just looked at him but I took her from him and then she looked at me with the biggest brown eyes I have ever seen in my life. I felt my heart melt when I saw them and from then on I was her big brother. As she got older we were more and more like best friends and I loved it. Then as she got older I started to have feelings for her and well here we are now. I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world.

Isabella, I love you with everything in me. When we started to date I knew then that we would be husband and wife one day and here we are now. I loved you as a sister when you were little and I loved you as a best friend when you got older. I can't wait till we can start our lives now since we are married. I will take care of you when you need me and I will be there for you when you need a shoulder to cry on. Bella, I love you so much and I will love you forever and forever. Now, lets get the party started," I told everyone and everyone clapped and cheer.

I walked up to my bride and pulled her into me and kissed her with everything I had. I was being careful tho not to hurt her. Then the music started and jasper go up and walked up to the front.

"The first dance goes to Bella and Edward then everyone can join in after their song," he told everyone.

So I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor and then our song started. It was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Me and Bella danced across the floor like we have been dancing all our lives. Bella was so beautiful and I could not help but smile at my beautiful wife.

"So you having fun Mrs. Cullen?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and nodded.

"Edward, I love you so much and I can't wait till we are alone. I have had so much fun tonight already and its not even over yet. I love dancing with you like this," she told me.

We danced to our song and then it was over. Some other music started to play and we went to take our seats but we were stopped being told congratulations and stuff like that. We were having so much fun and then it was time for the father daughter dance. Dad grabbed Bella from me and pulled her onto the floor when their song started to play. Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. I danced with mom and others joined us on the dance floor. We danced for a long time. Then it was time to cut the cake and I was so not looking forward to that part because I had to eat a piece. Me and Bella walked over to the huge cake and the song How Sweet it is by James Taylor started to play. We cut the cake together and we took turn feeding each other and I swallowed my piece and hated it. We toasted each other and I had to drink the wine. I picked up another piece of cake to feed Bella with but before I could get it to her mouth she picked it up and shoved it in my face. I did the same thing and then she started to lick it off my face and everyone started to laugh and cheer.

Everyone started to dance again till it was time to do the garter toss and the bouquet toss. Me and mom still had our dance to do. I looked at the time and saw that it was going on 7:30pm so we still had time. Me and Bella had to catch a plane at 10pm to take us somewhere that me and the family knows and not Bella. It has been killing her not know where she was going. Then Jasper announced that it was mine and moms turn to dance, so I found her talking to Kate and Carmen and she smiled at me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor where we danced to Blessed by Christina Aguilara. I saw on the dance floor dancing with Emmett when the song came on. I smiled at them two because Bella looked so small dancing with him. The song ended and then it was time for the bouquet toss and garter toss.

Jasper called for all the single females to come to the dance floor to catch the flowers. The song All the Single Ladies by Beyonce came on. I saw Bella go to one end of the dance floor and turned her back to all the single ladies gather around her. I knew some of them like Jade, Ange, Jessica, Jennifer and I even saw Karen. Karen, when did she come I wondered. As the song played Bella turn to see where to throw the flowers and then she let them go behind her. The flowers went flying through the air and right into Jade's hands. Everyone cheered and then I was being pulled over to Bella by Em. He smiled and I knew what I had to do. Alice pulled a chair up so Bella could sit down and then she slipped the garter into my hand that I was going to throw and I smiled. I got on my knees and went under Bella's dress and she started to squirm and move because I was playing with her legs with my cold hands. I then very carefully took the garter that I slipped on her between my teeth and pulled on it down her leg. I even let my cold lips touch her leg and she would gasp at the touch. I came out from under her dress and everyone was cheering and then I picked my target. I fling the garter and hit Mike Newton right in the face. Everyone laughed and cheer and I helped Bella up. I pulled her onto the dance floor and we danced to a slow song.

"Edward, that was so not cool. You were touching me like that and your cold hands on my legs made me have goose bumps and oh never mind," she told me and then blushed.

I could not help but laugh at her, she was so cute when she gets like this. We had so much fun and then Bella saw Karen and I saw Jacob and wonder when he got her also. I walked up to Jake and Bella went to see Karen. I looked at Jacob and he smiled some what.

"Hey Jacob, when you get here?" I asked him.

"About two hours later. I wanted to see Bella and then I saw Jade and well I just stayed here," he told me.

Then I got something from his mind and I smiled at him.

"Jake, did you imprint on Jade?" I asked him in a whisper.

He looked at me confused and then nodded his head. Then it hit him what I just said.

"So I guess you know that I am a werewolf. I know what you all are also and even Jade but you Cullen's are safe from the pack because of me imprinting on Jade. Also the treaty is still intact so that is another way your family is safe. Sam and the rest of the tribe members want to have a meeting with you and your family when you and Bella gets back from your honeymoon. So it was good seeing you man and congratulations on marring a very beautiful woman," he told me.

I nodded at him and walked to Bella who was talking to Karen, Jade, and Jennifer. I looked at the time and Alice came up behind us.

"Edward and Bella, you two have to get ready and change here real soon. The car is ready and your bags are in the trunk. Jasper is going to drive you two to the airport. They are going to play one more song that everyone is going to dance to including you two then I will grab Bella and take her upstairs to get ready while you change also," Alice told us.

I smiled at her and then Jasper stood and went to the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are going to play the last song of the evening. I would like to thank everyone again for coming and being here for Bella and Edward. Enjoy the last song and then Alice will get everyone out to the front so you all can see Bella and Edward leave for their honeymoon. Thanks again for coming," Jasper told everyone.

Then the song The Time (Dirty Bit) By The Black Eyed Peas came on and everyone hit the dance floor. I pulled Bella into me and we danced to it also. A couple minutes later it ended and everyone clap while me and Bella were being pulled into the house by some of my family and some of Bella's friends. We went upstairs and I went to my room while the girls pulled Bella into her room. I changed into my other clothes that Alice had picked out for me and then I came out of my room and walked up to Bella's room. I was listening to the girls talk about how beautiful the wedding was. I then caught the thoughts of some of the guys downstairs. I was getting mad at what Mike was thinking about a married woman. I almost marched down there to give him what for until Bella's door opened up and she stepped out and the others followed her. I then saw something they were holding and I knew we were going to be getting hit with birdseed here real soon.

I grabbed Bella's hand and let the others go in front of us and we followed them downstairs. Everyone started to cheer and clap for us as we made our way out the front door and then it started to rain birdseed all over us. I tried to cover Bella as much as I could but she got just as much hit as I did. I opened the back door for her to get in and then we both turned and wave bye to everyone. Then Bella got in and I went to the other side and got in. Jasper started to drive away slowly and he looked at us.

"Are you two ready?" he asked with a smile.

I looked at Bella and she nodded her head and I looked at him and told him yes. He then pulled out of the driveway and we were off to the airport.

"Thanks Jasper, for what you did for us at the wedding and stuff. We love you so much and going to miss you and the family," Bella told him.

"Thanks guys, it was nothing really. I really enjoyed doing it. So what did you two think of my speech? I saw some of the other vampires trying to keep from laughing at me about crying and stuff.

"That was so funny Jasper. I had to keep myself from laughing at it. It was really sweet tho thanks," I told him.

Not to long later we were pulling up at the airport and I got out and Jasper helped Bella out. I grabbed our four bags that Alice packed for us and put them on the ground. I then walked over to him and Bella and waited till they got done hugging. Jasper pulled away and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and then he pulled me into him for a hug. I thanked him again and we let go. I grabbed the bags again and we walked away from Jasper and him smiling at us.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. I am going to write about the honeymoon tomorrow I hope. So what did you all think of the wedding reception? I hoped you all like it. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	52. Honeymoon Pt1

Hey peeps, as always thanks again for all the comments that you all are giving me. Here is another chapter for all of you. Its not going to be a lot like Breaking Dawn but it is taking place in Rio DE Janeiro and on an island that is named different from Esme Isle. So please don't say that I am copying from the book because I am not a whole lot anyways. Its all my ideas and things they are going to do is way different from the book. WARNING! There may be or will be a sex part in this chapter. So viewer discretion is advised. Not for the younger people reading this story. Sorry, I have to add for the older readers because SM did not go into to much detail in the book or movie. Forgive me and I will put something saying sex scene ahead or something like that. Thanks for understanding. JenCullen28.

Chapter 51: Honeymoon Pt.1

Bella's P.O.V.

Here I am on another plane going somewhere. Edward still won't tell me where we are going and its driving me crazy. I love surprises but this is just, I don't even know. I am tho the happiest woman in the world right now. I am marred to Edward now and we are going away for as long as we want. I am going to miss the family and my best friends but they all will be okay without us for a little bit. I sat back in the big comfy seats of first-class and looked over at Edward. He was reading a book and just looking so cute. We have talked about us having sex and he told me that we would try if I wanted to. I still not to sure yet because I know he can hurt me and also well I have never did it. So I guess it will be a we'll see thing. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Bella, this flight is going to be 7 hours long. Won't you take a nap because when we land we will still have a long way to go and its going to be dark," he told me.

"Okay honey, I will take a small one for you. Wake me tho if I am still sleeping in four hours. I want to see the sights from the window, oh wait you said it will be dark so never mind. I guess just let me sleep till we land," I told him.

He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. I smiled at him and closed my eyes. I then started to have a dream and so far it was good.

DREAM:

Me and Edward are on a beach somewhere and he starts to kiss me and well on thing leads to another and I wake up from having sex for the first time which was the most wonderful feeling ever. Then the dream changed and it was dark and I was in a room and in a lot of pain and then I saw Edward and dad looking scared for some reason. I then looked down and saw what they were looking at and then everything went black.

END OF DREAM:

I woke up and sat straight up looking around and breathing hard. I looked and saw Edward holding my hand and looking worried.

"Bella, are you okay? You were having a bad dream. You just started to move side to side in your seat and woke up looking scared," Edward told me in hushed tones.

I was not sure if I was okay or not. I mean I just had a dream that I was going to have a baby but it was causing me really bad pain. I looked at Edward and I reached for him and he undid my seat belt and pulled me into his lap and held me. I was not ready to talk yet afraid what my voice would sound like. So I lay my head on his chest and took some deep breaths to calm myself down. I then looked at him and smiled as best as I could; I was still really scared about that dream.

"I am so sorry Edward for making you worry like that. I had a really bad dream that I don't want to talk about just yet. So how much longer till we land?" I asked him in a hush tone because people were still sleeping.

"In about an hour. Are you sure your okay? That seemed to be a really bad dream, it's a wonder you did not scream as much as you were moving in you chair," he told me still looking worried.

"Yeah, I will be just fine. I just wished I had a bed to sleep in," I told him.

He smiled at me and started to rub my back and then he pulled my chin up to look at him and he started to kiss me and I forgot the time and where we were. He pulled away and smiled. I got out of his lap and sat back down in my seat and buckled up. I grabbed my book out and decided to read instead of sleeping just encase I had another bad dream. Not to long later we were descending and getting ready to land. I looked out the window and saw all kinds of lights and then I saw something that told me where we were. I saw the Jesus Christ Redeemer statue and I knew we were in Rio DE Janeiro. I looked at Edward and smiled and he saw what I saw and smiled.

"Well I guess you know now where we are at. But this is just another stop on the way, so get ready to get on a boat for the rest of the ride," he told me.

I just nodded and started to put my book up and waited while the plane landed and came to a stop. First-class was let go first so we grabbed our carry on bags and got off the plane and walked into the biggest airport I have ever seen. It was so beautiful and I could not help but look around. Edward put his arm around me and we walked to the bag carriage thing and grabbed our other bags. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 1pm but Forks time. A

"Edward, what time is it here? It one pm back home," I told him.

"Its 10pm here in Rio, that is why I told you it would be dark," he told me.

We started to walk out of the airport to catch a taxi cab and he got one to stop for us. The driver got out to open the trunk and we put our bags in there. Edward then looked at the guy and told him something in Portuguese. Edward then helped me into the taxi and we were off through the town. I looked around and saw that this place was still alive big time at dark. I had the window down because it was really warm and I wanted to hear the night life. An hour later the taxi driver pulled up to the docks and he opened my door for me and offered his hand to me. I took it and he helped me out then kissed the back of my hand and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Eu adoro seu sorria. Voce e linda de mais," he told me and then I looked at Edward who was smiling.

"He said, I love your smile. You are beautiful; in Portuguese," Edward told me.

"How do you say thank you?" I asked Edward.

"For you, you say Obrigada," Edward told me.

I looked at the guy and smiled at him again.

"Obrigada," I told him.

He smiled and then we grabbed our bags from the trunk and he helped us carry them to this boat; no not a boat calling that a boat would be assaulting. It is a small ship, I guess or a party barge. Edward thanked the guy and he got the bags on the boat and then he helped me on. We both went to the front and I took a seat while he got ready to pull out of the docks. I was enjoying the warm air so much then something hit me.

"Edward, what about the sun? Is it not sunny here in country?" I asked him.

He started to boat up and started to pull out and when we got to open water he looked at me and smiled.

"Yes the sun does shine here. I chose this time because it's the rainy season and the sun don't shine a whole lot. Just sit back and enjoy the ride; it's going to be another hour before we get to where we are going," he told me.

So I sat back and watched the city lights fade and I looked and saw the moon was bright and full. I then started to think about the dream I had. It scared me at first but thinking about it I have got used to it; even the idea of having a baby with Edward. I still don't know if it would come true but if it did I will be very happy. Then again when I saw myself I was in a lot of pain and not to sure what was going on. I wonder if Alice packed some condoms or does she think that vampires can't get humans pregnant. I would have to talk to Edward about it. I stopped thinking about it and just watched Edward having fun driving the boat and me looking at the moon. I looked at Edward and he turned to look at me.

"Bella, come here for a minute," he told me.

I got up and walked up to him and he smiled and placed his arm around my waist so I would not fall.

"I am not sure if you can see it yet, but look straight ahead," he told me.

I did as he said and all I saw was black and then something started to grow out of the water and the moon lit it up and I saw land mass coming up. Then as we got closer I saw that it was an island coming into view. I smiled and I looked at him.

"Is this where we are going?" I asked him.

"Yes it is Bella; what you are looking at is Isle Cullen. Carlisle bought this island for the whole family and we even have our own home on the island. No one else is on this island, it is privet. As you can see it is the furthest island out here so if the sun did shine we wont have to worry about anyone seeing me," he told me.

He then started to slow down and was pulling up to a dock that was bleached white in the moon. He pulled up and then turn the boat off and grabbed our bags and stepped out. He then held his hand out to me and helped me onto the dock. I looked around and could not see much of anything. Edward then grabbed the bags in one hand and grabbed my hand in his other and we started to walk. We walked pass a building that I guess was the fishing house or something like that. We started to walk this path which was lit up by the moon and we passed two houses that were small but cute. We walked a little ways further and I saw another house coming into view that looked to be a little bigger than the others we just passed. When we got to the house it was just so cute. Edward then put the bags down on the ground and unlocked the door.

"Stay right there for a minute Bella," he told me.

He grabbed the bags and I started to count to 60 and I got to 20 and he was back and the lights were on in the house. He then came behind me and picked me up bridal style and carried me in smiling. When we got into the house I felt my mouth drop because it looked little on the outside then you get into the house and it was big and had wall size windows facing the ocean. I looked around for a moment and then looked at him.

"Oh my Edward, this place is so beautiful. Is this our house?" I asked him.

"Yes it is, there is another house on the hill you will see when it gets day outside. There is five houses, a deck, garage, boat ramp, indoor outdoor pool, a small cottage on the other side and a small pier. So what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Well I am still not to sure on the sex thing and I need to talk to you about the dream but not right now. I am am really tired tho but I also want a bath. So I am not to sure," I told him.

"If you want a bath then I will draw us a nice warm bath then we can go to bed. Bella, I am not going to force you into doing anything that you don't want to. When your ready then I will be, but right now I would love to take a bath with my lovely wife, if that is okay with you?" he asked me.

All I could do was nod and he smiled.

"Well while I get the bath water going you go get our night clothes in the room down the hall and to the right," he told me.

So I went to where he told me and saw that there were other rooms on the left but I kept walking and saw the bedroom door. I opened the door up and I felt my mouth drop to the floor. I was thinking that it would look like the rest of the house; aged. But when I looked around it looked really new with new stuff in it. It was very beautiful and then I saw our bags on the king size bed. I walked over and opened one bag and saw it was my everyday clothes. So I opened the other bag and saw my bath stuff and some really skimpy revealing silky and see through things. I kept looking and found one that was not see through but was still really short with matching panties. It was a very pretty purple and so I grabbed them and my shower bag then walked over to Edward's bags and looked for him some night clothes. I opened the first bag and it was the right bag so I pulled out him a pair of night pants and a shirt. I went to close his bag up when something shiny caught my eye and so I went to see what it was. When I pulled out this box and saw what it was I know I blushed because it was a box of condoms. I smiled and put them back and I had to take a deep breath because I was getting nervous about just taking a bath with Edward. He is going to see me naked for the first time and I am going to see him naked for the fist time. I was about to walk out when he came in.

"Bella, are you okay? You been in here for a bit," he told me.

"Yeah, I had to find what I wanted to wear to bed and I found you some night clothes. So I the bath water ready?" I asked him.

"Yes it is sweetheart. Go ahead and head in there and I will be there in a moment,' he told me with a nervous smile.

So I walked out carrying our clothes to the bathroom. When I walked in, I again felt my mouth drop. The bathroom was huge but the tub was really big and full of bubbles and rose petals. He has also lit up some candles and had soft music playing in the back ground. I could not help but smile. I again took another deep breath and started to strip; when I was naked I climbed into the tub and oh wow the water was so warm I felt myself relax. As I was laying there enjoying the water when I heard Edward enter the bathroom. He just smiled and started to take his shirt off, I felt my cheeks get hot. He had his shirt off and came closer to the bathtub.

"Bella, if you are not ready to see me then I will just bathe you," he told me.

"No Edward, I am okay. It's just I never seen a guy naked and well I am nervous," I told him.

He smiled at me and started to take his pants off and I closed my eyes not knowing if I could look or not. I did not open them back up until I felt him climbing in behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me back so I could lay on him. He was cold but not to bad being in the warm water. I smiled and then he started to rub my shoulders and kissing my neck which felt really good. He then reached for a wash cloth and added soap to it and then he started to wash my neck, shoulders, he then reached my chest and washed it and he stopped and I looked at him. I smiled at him because I knew he was afraid to touch my breast. I nodded my head and he then reached down and started to wash them and it felt really good. He went down more and washed my stomach and stopped again at my waist.

SEXUAL SCENE! ! ! !

"Edward, don't worry. You can wash what you want, just be careful," I told him.

He smiled and then started to move the washcloth down and was touching that area where no one ever touched. I felt a burst of electricity go through me when he started to wash my sensitive area. He then put the rag to the side in the tub and reached for my area again and he started to play around on the outside of my area. It started to feel really good and then I felt something poking me in the back but I did not care at all because I was feeling really good. He spread my lips and started to rub and oh my it felt really good. He then started to kiss my neck again and I had no idea what these feelings were but I loved it big time. He started to rub faster and I had to have him right then and there. I raised up and he stopped and I turned around and smiled at him.

"Edward, I am ready for you. Please just be careful; I know we can do this and I so want to right now. I am hurting down there because I want you so bad," I told him.

"Bella, if you start to feel any pain tell me and I will stop. Also, Alice told me to wear a condom just encase I can get your pregnant," he told me.

I just smiled at him and nodded. He then reached behind him and he had a condom in his head. Before he started to open it up I smiled at him and went under the water and stated to well mess with him. I wrapped my mouth around him and I could tell he was enjoying it also but I had to stop so I could come up for some air. When I did he slipped the condom over his manhood and I smiled. I got off my knees and started to position my legs around him, he then grabbed me under my arms and lifted me he slowly put me on him and when he was slipping inside me it did hurt a little but it felt good also. When he was all the way in I lay my head on his chest to let the pain ease. He knew I was in a little pain so he did not move and I was very thankful for that. The pain eased some and I looked at him and when I saw his eyes they were black with passion. I fixed myself to where I could move easy and he helped me and when I started to go up and down on him it hurt but I could deal with the pain.

As we were having sex the water started to get cold and the bubbles were gone so while I was still connected to him he raised up without any troubles and he got out of the tub with me hanging onto him. When he walked it did stuff to me that made me and him moan at the same time and he pushed me up against the wall and it felt better that way than in the tub. We stayed like that a little longer. He then pulled out and smiled.

"I am going to move us to the bedroom, but first are you okay or getting to tired? It is two in the morning," he told me.

"I am good Edward for now. Take me to the room please," I told him.

He carried me bridal style and I grabbed our clothes and he started to walk me to our room while kissing me. We got to the room and he sat me down on a desk and then at vampire speed he cleaned the bed off and pulled the covers down. He then came back to me and picked me up again and lay-ed me in bed and he climbed on top of me and entered me again.

END OF SEX SCENE! ! ! !

We got done around three in the morning and I was so tired that I could not even open my eyes to see his beautiful face. I fell asleep and dreaming about the most wonderful night of my life. I will always love Edward. I smiled and went into a deeper sleep.

Well peeps, so what do you all think of it? I hope you all like it. I had fun writing it, next chapter will be where they will be going to Rio and having more fun. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you all think of it. Thanks again, JenCullen28.


	53. Honeymoon Pt2

Hey peeps, thanks so much for all the wonderful comments; I love them all. Well I am glad that some of you liked the sex scene and well I did warn you all that there will be one for the ones that did not care for it. Here is another chapter for you all, it's going to be in Edward's p.o.v. So have fun reading and thanks for all the reads, as of right now I am over400,000 reads. That makes me feel really good. Thanks again and enjoy reading. Jencullen28. P.S. I am using some of SM story line in this one. So all of the line I use of hers is hers and not mine. I am using them because they fit in the places I use them. Thanks.

Chapter 52: Honeymoon Pt.2

Edward's P.O.V.

I am laying here next to my new wife. She is fast asleep from what we did most the night and early morning. It is four in the morning and I am kinda bored but I don't want to leave my Bella alone. That bath was the best bath that I have ever had in my entire life, I did not think that we would have sex like that but wow is all I can say. I have been a vampire for 100+ and nothing like that has even happened to me. Don't get me wrong, I was scared to death that I would hurt her but so far so good. I don't see any damage well except to the bed; I kinda broke the head board and bit a pillow to keep me from biting Bella and using my strength on her. I guess she is going to be surprised to wake up and see that she is covered in feathers.

I decided to get up and take a shower because I was covered in feathers also; then I looked out our french doors that lead out to the ocean and the moon was really big and bright. So I decided to go for a swim while Bella is still a sleep and when she wakes I will take her swimming with me. So I got out of bed and covered my naked wife up and I opened the french doors and the warm air came rushing in and it felt good. I looked back a Bella and she moved but did not wake. I smiled at her and stepped out onto the sand and when it hit my feet I could feel the warm sand between my toes and I loved the feeling of It. I walked out and stood on the edge of the sand and water and then I started to walk out into the warm water that felt like it was going right through my ice cold stone body. I walked out till it was waist deep and I just stood there thinking about what happened.

SEX SCENE FLASHBACK! ! ! !

My Bella is laying against me in the tub and I am washing her soft warm body. I started with her neck and washed down. I stopped at her ample breast and she looked at me and smiled, then she nodded. So I went on to washing her warm, soft breast and she started to arch her back so I guessed it felt good. After I got done washing them I went to her stomach and washed it. Then I went farther down and stopped just above her area. She looked at me and smiled. Then she told me that I could wash anything just to be careful. So I went down a little more and started to wash her sensitive area. I washed it then I moved the rag to the side and then I started to play around the area with my cold fingers. I then slipped on finger between her soft lips and started to play with the most sensitive area and she started to move with my finger and I felt myself growing and I knew she could feel it in her back.

END OF FLASHBACK! ! ! !

I had to stop thinking about that before I was in trouble and could not do anything about it. I looked down in the water and saw that it was to late and I smacked myself in the face and shook my head back and forth. I had to think of things that would get him to go down, so I started to think about me and my brothers hunting and racing to get the biggest animal. I then started to think of what Bella was going to become in just a short year and that made me get hard again but I was sad. I did not want Bella's life to be dammed like mine and our family, but if she is not turned we all would die for sure. So, here I am in some warm water and thinking to myself. I will no longer be sad that Bella will be joining me in this life; we will be together forever and I will be happy, I told myself. I felt better after that and then something hit me. It was a vision that Alice had of Bella becoming pregnant while on our honeymoon.

ALICE'S VISION! ! ! !

I was in my room changing into my wedding suite when I saw what Alice was seeing.

I saw Bella with a big belly and she looked to be almost dead herself. I then saw Dad and Jacob in a room with me and Bella on a hospital bed screaming like she was in really bad pain for some reason. I looked down and saw that she was moving and then I saw blood everywhere. I looked over at Jacob and he nodded at me and I bent down and started to bite Bella's stomach and it sounded like ripping metal. I then reached in and pulled out.

END OF VISION! ! ! ! !

I just stood there in shock of what I was doing and what I was about to do. I will not let Bella become pregnant by me. I don't want her to go through all of that pain that I saw her in; we will be careful. That is why I packed a box of condoms for things like this that might happened. Me and Alice talked to Dad about the vision and dad said there is three other half breeds in the world. They live on the other side of the world but their mothers did not survive giving birth to them. There are two girls and one boy all fathered by the same vampire. Dad told me that if we wanted to try that it would be different because Bella will have medical help that the other mothers did not. Also, dad told me that when we change Bella that he wanted to use morphine to see if it will help with her not feeling the pain from the change. I was mad tho because of what dad told me. If me and Bella wanting to try to have a baby and the other mothers dieing; I don't think so. But it would be cool having a son or daughter but I don't want her to go through the pain. I would have to think about it and talk to Bella about it.

I got out of the water and walked back into our house. I saw that it was 7 in the morning and Bella was still sound asleep and I just smiled. I went through our bags and got our clothes out for the day. I was going to take Bella to the main land and go do things there if she wants to. I grabbed out everything that we would need and I sat her's down on the end of the bed and I decided to get a shower while she slept. I got into the shower and turned the hot water on and let it hit my naked body. It felt good, I am so glad I can tell the differences in the water now. I stood there for a bit and then I heard the bathroom door open and closed, I peeked around the shower curtain and saw Bella sitting on the toilet and she smiled at me. Then I saw something on her arm and I felt my eyes go really big because I bruised her. I could tell because it was in the shape of my fingers. Bella looked at what I was looking at and blushed.

"Good morning Edward. It is nothing really, I have a bruise there and one on my back but that is it. Do not get all protective on me saying that we should have not done that. I am fine just a little bruised and sore between the legs but that is normal, or at least that is what Karen told me at the reception. Also Edward, why the hell am I covered in feathers and the headboard broken?" she asked and gripped at me.

She knew me to well. I smiled after I calmed myself down to keep me from getting mad at myself and smiled again.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen. I am so sorry for hurting you. You are covered in feathers because I bit a pillow or two and I kinda broke the headboard in the middle of well sex. I did that because I almost bit you and I broke the headboard so not to break you during our breaking point. So you want to join me in here and I can help you to get the feathers out of your hair?" I asked her.

She got done and then climbed into the shower with me and stood against the wall when she felt the hot water. I turned some cool water on till she could join me and not burn her. She wrapped her arms around me and stood on the balls of her feet to reach my lips. So I raised her up so she did not have to stretch to reach my lips. Our lips met and I all but forgot where I was and then one thing let to another and an hour later she was washed and all feathers out of her hair and we had sex again. We got out feeling pretty good then it hit me, we did not use protection and I did not pull out when I was at my breaking point. I got out and fell to my knees and my head in my heads; If I could cry I would be crying right now. I felt Bella's warm hands on my shoulders and I heard her crying and asking me what was wrong. I looked at her and she stepped back looking scared.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry. I was not thinking about what we were doing till it was to late. Bella I am so so sorry but we are going to have to keep an eye on you just encase I may have just gotten you pregnant. I wanted to talk to you about it and well oh my God Bella I am so sorry. I did not mean to cause you pain that you may feel," I put my head back into my hands and started to dry sob.

I was listening to see if Bella would run out screaming or if she was still crying and I looked to see what she was doing. I did not expect to see what I was seeing; Bella looked to be either smiling or in shock. She then go on her knees in front of me and looked me in the eyes.

"Edward Cullen, I myself forgot also; so don't blame all of this on you. We were having to much fun and well if I am pregnant then so be it. I am more happier that I have ever been in my entire life. Please Edward, get up calm down and lets fix me something to eat then we can do something fun," she told me.

I took an unneeded breath and forced myself up onto my feet and I gave her a small smile.

"So if you are pregnant you want to keep the baby? Bella, Alice had a vision about you having a baby and well it don't turn out to well for you. You are always in pain and you look really sick. Except when you started to drink blood then you started to look better. Bella, I don't know about this. If you are it can and may kill you. Dad told me that there are only three halfbreed in the world and their mothers did not survive the birth. I don't know if I could live in a world without you. Well just wait and see or wait for a phone call from Alice when she sees anything and we will go from there," I told her.

She nodded her little head and then grabbed my hand and we started to walk down the hallway to the kitchen. When we got in there I sat her down on a stool and I fixed her some breakfast. She then looked at me and smiled.

"For someone that don't eat sure can cook," she told me.

"Thanks to the help of mom and food network I am pretty good at it now. So what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

She popped another bite of egg into her mouth and then smiled.

"We just got here, can we just stay here for the day and look around the island. Then tomorrow we can go to the mainland," she told me.

"We can do whatever you want to. Bella, I love you and am so glad to be here with you. Also, if you are going to have a baby I will accept it but we will need to get you back home so dad can start to take care of you. We saw that you are going to be getting big fast. So, I am going to call Alice and tell her to keep an eye on you and we will go from there," I told her.

She nodded and then I walked into the living room to call Alice. I went to dial her number when my phone rang and I saw it was her.

"Hey Alice, I guess you have seen what just happened. Can you tell yet if Bella is pregnant? Okay, I will wait for you call when you start to see. Okay thanks sister and well see you whenever. Bye love you also," I told her then hung up.

Alice told me that she is starting to get some visions but they are not strong enough yet to tell if they are real or not. I walked back into the kitchen where Bella was done eating and cleaning her plate. She turned to me.

"Well what did Alice have to say?" she asked me.

"She is not seeing anything yet but she will call us when she starts to. Lets go for a swim and walk around," I told her.

She smiled and walked to the living room and slipped on her flip flops and grabbed my hand. Then it hit me, we are not ready to go swimming. I let her hand go and took off at vampire speed to get our swim clothes and was back before she could ask me what I was doing. I handed her her swim suite and she put it on and I did the same thing. We walked out into the warm water and well we played around taking turns on dunking each other under the water and stuff.

BACK HOME! ! ! !

Alice's P.O.V.

Well Edward and Bella have been gone for three weeks now and I have not seen anything yet saying that she is pregnant. I am keeping an eye on her tho because the first sign I have to call Edward and get him to bring her home so dad could take care of her. I looked at my husband and he smiled at me. I walked up to him and kissed him on the forehead when I was thrown into a vision.

VISION! ! ! ! !

I see Bella and Edward playing cards after breakfast and then Bella held her stomach and then her mouth and took off to the bathroom to get sick. I saw Edward holding her hair while she got sick. I then saw Bella grab her stomach and look down to see a small bump that was not there before.

END OF VISION! ! ! ! !

I then picked up my phone and called Edward. He answered his cell.

"Edward, Bella is pregnant; get home soon. I have not told anyone yet. Do you want me to tell them or do you want to tell them when you two get back here?" I asked him.

"You can tell Dad and mom but we will tell the others when we get home. Alice, what should I do now? I know I need to call the airport and get home but till then with Bella. She is sick right now, should I bring her something to snack on the plane or what?" Edward asked me worried.

"Edward calm down and just pack your bags and get her home, okay?" I told him.

I saw him nod and we hung up. I then looked at Jasper who eyes were as wide as a plate.

"Jasper, I have to go talk to dad. Please don't say anything about what you just heard, Edward and Bella wants to tell everyone else," I told him.

He just nodded his head and I left our room and walked to dads office and knocked. I heard him tell me to come in and so I did. I took a seat across from him and he smiled at me.

"What can I help you with Alice?" he asked me.

"Dad, Bella and Edward are going to be home soon. I just had a vision that she is pregnant and they are going to need your help. Also, they don't want anyone else knowing except mom so please don't tell no one until they get home and tell everyone," I told him.

"Oh, I see. I hope they know that this is going to be dangerous for Bella and the baby. I will get my office set up and we are going to need a lot more blood so not to run out," dad told me.

I then slipped into another vision:

I see Edward and Bella home. Bella tells everyone that she is pregnant and I see Jade telling Jacob about it. Jade's know about Jake and the wolf pack now and knows about our treaty. Then Jake gets upset and runs out of her house and he changes into a wolf and runs to tell the others about what is going on. They are all scared because they don't know what the thing is and decided to come kill Bella and the baby.

The vision ends and I am shaking from what may go down.

"Alice, what did you just see?" dad asked me.

"The wolf pack is going to come and try to kill Bella and the baby," I told him.

Dad stood up and he looked mad.

"The hell they will! I have to talk to the tribe before they decide to come and kill my daughter. Alice, I need you and Jasper to come with me to talk to the tribe so we can give them a heads up. Go grab Jasper and tell everyone that we will be back in a little bit," dad told me.

So I left dads office and went back to my room to grab Jasper. I told him what we were doing and then we ran downstairs to tell the family that me, Jasper and dad are going hunting and we will be back in a bit. We took off out the door and saw dad waiting for us and we all took off toward the treaty line. Dad told us that the council elders will be there along with the pack. We got close to the line and the smell was so bad that I had to cover my nose and I saw dad and Jazz do the same thing. We got to where we were going to meet and saw the wolf pack covering their noses when we got close to them. We stopped on our side and dad stepped forward to talk to Billy Black, Jake's dad.

"Hello Billy and the others, we are here to talk to you about something changing in my family. Alice had a vision of Bella being... Well pregnant. Don't get all mad and say you want to kill that baby because that is what it is, a baby. The baby will be half vampire and half human and it will not hurt anyone. We are going to train him or her to be like us. Also, Bella is not going to survive this human. I am asking for permission to change Bella after the baby is born. I don't want to lose her and Edward and my family would just be heart broken. Also, it would hurt Jade if she was to lose her best friend. The baby is just going to be like Jade so you all have nothing to worry about. Jade's mother survived because her dad changed her mom after Jade was born. So do I have your word that you will not try to kill my family?" Dad asked then.

I hated not be able to see what they are going to decided but then Jake stepped forward and looked at us.

"On the word of this tribe and me, we will not hurt your family. I am the Alpha wolf and I love Jade so much. You also have my permission to change Bella after the baby is born and we will not attack you. I don't want to hurt Jade that way, so you may do what you have to do," Jake told us.

I started to jump and clap and dad thanked them and then we took our leave. I was so happy that we were going to be safe and that Bella and Edward were going to be home soon.

Well peeps, that is it for now. I know I said I was not to sure if I wanted Bella to have a baby but it would not be a story without Renesmee. There is going to be a surprise tho coming for the Cullen's and you all. Just keep reading to see what is going to happen. Please tell me what you all think of it. Thanks for reading, JenCullen28.


	54. Home Sweet Home

Hey peeps, thanks so much for hanging in there for me. Everything is fixed and I am able to work again on my story here for all of you. Having a tooth pull sucks, just had to say lol. Anyways, here is another chapter for all of you, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again for all the wonderful comments that you all given me on the last chapter. So here we go. JenCullen28.

Chapter 53: Home Sweet Home

Bella's P.O.V.

Well me and Edward have been home for two weeks now from our honeymoon. I am very happy and well so are the babies; yes I said babies. Me and Edward are going to have twins; we don't know what they are yet but we know for sure there are two in there as dad can hear their heart beats. When I found out I was going to have a baby I was very excited but Edward was scared for me knowing what is going to happen before they are born. Here is what happened when we returned from our honeymoon.

Flashback ^ ^ ^ ^

We just landed at the Seattle airport and I am happy but sad at the same time because I did not want to leave that wonderful Island just yet. I guess we had to tho because I may be pregnant and dad needs to check me out. When we got off the plane we saw mom, dad, and Rose waiting for us. I ran up to mom and dad and then gave Rose a big hug; she smiled really big at me and then her smiled slipped some but went back to being really big. I just gave her a look and she just smiled. I had a feeling that she was hiding something and I will find out what it is. Rose grabbed my hand and we all walked to pick up mine and Edward's bags then we all got into dads car and were off for home.

The ride home was quiet but not an awkward quiet; it was peaceful. When dad pulled up into the garage at home Edward helped me out of the car and led me inside, then he went to put our bags up in our room. When he was done dad told me and Edward to follow him to his office and we did as we were told. When we got to his office dad shut the door and then I saw Jade's parents sitting down and waiting for us I guess. I sat down and Edward sat next to me while dad took his seat behind his desk. He looked at us and gave us a week smile.

"Okay Bella and Edward, I have asked Jade's parents to join me to talk to you two. First tho, I am going to run a couple of test on Bella to make sure she is pregnant," dad told us.

So me and Edward got up and dad took us into another room right in his office that looked like a doctor office. I was told to strip down to my underwear and I did as I was told. Then Edward helped me onto the table and lay me down. Dad looked at us again.

"Okay Bella, I am going to take a pee sample and some blood. I am then going to test them and they will tell me if you are or not pregnant. Alice told me that you were but I want to make double sure," dad told me.

I just nodded and Edward held my hand. Dad did what he had to do and sent me and Edward back to his main office. We took our seat and smiled at Marcie and Louis and then Marcie turned to face us.

"Bella and Edward, we are here to talk to you two about having a half vampire half human baby. If the test come out saying that you are pregnant then you need to know everything that I went through when I was pregnant with Jade. Louis is here to help me remember because when your a vampire you start to lose you human memories and I have. So lets wait and see then we will talk more,' Marcie told us.

We just nodded at her and not to long dad came back in with no emotions on his face. He took his seat and then looked at me in the eyes.

"Congrats you two. Bella you are 100% pregnant and well I will let Marcie and Louis take over now to tell you what to expect," dad told us.

We turned to look at them and they smiled and then their smiles faded. I got scared then when they did that.

"Okay Bella, you are about to go through a lot in the next four months; that is how long I carried Jade. Right now you are doing really good and that is a very good thing meaning you are going to be real strong through this. We told Carlisle to have a good blood supplies at hand because you are going to need it to stay strong. Bella, starting now and I know its going to sound really bad but you need to start to drink the blood so you can stay as strong as you can through this. Also, plenty of food for you also and the baby; he or she is going to need and want both. With me I had to have lots of ice cream and chips of all kinds. You may be different but believe me make sure you have a lot of food because it's going to seem like you are going to eat all the time.

Now for your body changing that is going to happening fast. Right now all you have is a little bulge and believe me its going to get bigger really fast. When I was one month pregnant with Jade, I looked to be almost or right at three months pregnant. You are going to be growing fast so therefore you are going to have to stay out of the eye of other humans for now. Your friend Ange is okay because she knows about us but other humans are going to notice that you are going really fast if you stay in public view to long. It's going to be hard to stay home all the time but for your safety and us please stay in at all times. I mean every once in awhile you can get out but not to much.

Now, when it gets time for you to have the baby we told Carlisle what you he has to do. Also, if you want Edward to be the one to change you then he must be there so after you have the baby he can start to change you because the birth is not going to be very pretty. I don't remember having Jade and Louis tells me that is good because Jade started to come out on her own. By the time she was out I was dieing because she has ripped herself out of me. We are not going to let that happen to you tho Bella, you have a doctor as a dad and Louis will help him also. When the baby is born then it will be Edward's turn to start to bite you to start your change. What Louis did was before I had Jade he had a syringe full of his venom and he stuck it into my heart then he started to bite me in other places to get the venom started in my system.

One important thing, if you are not really use to human blood or your family then don't have them in the house at the time of the baby being born because there will be a lot of blood even if we have a controlled birth. That I can see Jasper and Laurent don't need to be here when its time for the baby to be born. So do you two have any questions to ask me or Louis?" Marcie asked me and Edward.

I just looked at Edward and he saw how scared I was.

"Bella honey, nothing will happen to you. You are going to have a semi-normal pregnancy and you are going to be in good hands all the way till you have him or her," Edward told me.

He pulled me from my seat and placed me in his lap while I cried. I was crying because I was scared and happy all at the same time. After I calmed down some I looked at everyone.

"I don't have any questions right now but if any were to come up I will let you two know," I told them.

End Of Flashback^ ^ ^ ^ ^

So here we are now it's been two weeks since that talk and I am doing really good. I am drinking the blood and eating a lot. Right now I am siting in our room rubbing my belly while Edward is humming a tune I never heard before. He looked at me with his gold eyes and smiled at me.

"Bella, do you remember when dad told us that we were going to have twins instead of just one baby?" he asked me.

I then started to think about the this past week on Monday when dad heard not one but two heart beats.

Flashback^ ^ ^ ^ ^

"Bella and Edward, it's time for a week check up," dad called to us from his office.

I just got done eating breakfast and I smiled at Edward and the others because I was so happy to see how the baby is doing. Edward helped me up and mom took my dishes and we walked up the stairs to dads office. He then took me to the doctor room and I got undressed and into a hospital gown. Edward helped me up onto the table and I lay down. Dad then looked at us and smiled really big.

"Bella and Edward, do you want the others up here also? Why I am asking is because now we will be able to see the baby because of Jasper and Louis fixing the ultrasound machine to be able to see into your stomach. We tested and tested this thing on us until we were able to see our ribs and the inside of our stomach," dad told us.

I looked at Edward and we both nodded at dad. Then dad left the room and I smiled really big at Edward and he came up to me and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled at him then dad was back with the family. When I mean family, I mean our family, Denali, Jennifer, Jade and her parents and Ange. Then dad raised my gown up so he could see my stomach and then he put some goo stuff on me which was cold to the touch. I jumped a little bit and everyone chuckled at me. Then dad looked at me.

"First, I am going to hear for the heartbeat then we will see if we can see the baby," Dad told us.

He put the heart Doppler on my stomach and we listen for the heartbeat. It took him a minute but he smiled and turned the Doppler up so we all could hear the heartbeat. We were all listening and I heard my baby heart beat. I looked at dad and he was making a face I did not understand. I looked at Edward and he look like he was going into shock and then I looked at dad again.

"Dad, what is wrong? Edward looks like he is going into shock and you look well I don't know. Don't tell me nothing is wrong either because I can tell with the looks you are giving and Edward not moving or even breathing," I told him.

"Bella, just give me a minute and we will see if I am hearing is correct," dad told me.

I was feeling scared and I looked at Edward and he has not moved or breathed. I looked at the others and they all kinda look like dad and Edward. I was feeling scared and I saw Jasper move from Alice side to me and place his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, don't be scared sister. You will find out what is going on in just a moment," Jasper told me.

He then looked at Edward and smacked him across the face and Edward snapped out of it and gave Jasper a death glare. He calmed down some when he saw how scared I was.

"Bella, I am sorry for acting this way but well we will find out in just a few moments," he told me.

Dad put the ultrasound thing on my stomach and started to move it around. I wanted to see the screen but it was facing him right now. A few moments later he looked at me and gave me a half happy smile and a scared look.

"Bella and Edward, would you two like to see... well your twins?" dad asked us.

I felt my eyes pop out of my head and I looked at Edward and he smiled and looked at me. We then looked at dad and nodded. Then dad turned the screen toward us and sure enough you could see two babies in there. I looked at dad again and smiled really big.

"Dad, are you kidding me? Is that what we are seeing? I mean can we have twins? I am sorry, I am just in shock right now. Now, what was wrong with the heartbeats that made everyone look funny?" I asked him.

"I am not kidding Bella you and Edward are going to have twins. By the looks of it they are not going to be identical so you are going to either have a boy and girl, two boys, or two girls. What was wrong was we were all hearing two heartbeats instead of just one, that is why we were acting that way till we found out it to be true. Bella, until many years ago we had no idea that vampires and humans can have babies. So I guess you can have twins, that just mean we are not going to have enough blood to last you. So soon I am going to have to get more so we can take care of all three of you. Bella and Edward, you two are going to have twins," dad told us in a happy voice.

We were then being hugged and told congrats. After we found out we were going to have twins I looked at Alice and told her to come to me. She did and I smiled at her.

"Alice, did you know that I was going to have twins?" I asked her.

She smiled and looked away for a second and then looked back at me.

"Kinda, I saw them the other day and no I am not going to tell you what you and Edward are going to have. One, I want it to be a surprise when the time comes to find out the sex of the babies. Also, well lets just say I have something up my sleeve that even Edward don't know about and will not know about it," she told us.

She then left the room with a big smile on her face. I looked at Edward and he pulled me off the table and spun me around and we laughed and kissed. We were happy but I also in the back of my mind how dangerous this is going to be for me. Not just one baby but two babies that are half and half. I was the happiest woman in the world but also so very much scared. Edward put me down and kissed me with so much passion that did it. I had to have him right then and there. So he carried me to our room and well we had fun the rest of the night.

End Of Flashback^ ^ ^ ^ ^

"Yes Edward, I do remember. I was so happy and also very scared. I mean one baby did a number on Marcie and here I am going to be carrying two and I am just two weeks into it and I look to be four months now," I told him.

"Don't be scared honey, we are all here for you. Nothing will happen to you or our babies. So do you want to start to think about names or do you want to wait?" Edward asked me.

"No, we can start to come up with some names now. But I want to involve the others into helping to come up with names," I told him.

He smiled and then there was a knock on our door. Alice came in smiling really big at us, I could tell she was hiding what she was thinking from Edward because he was giving her a death stare.

"Guys, I told dad that you two can find out now what you are going to have. So come on everyone is in the room again waiting to see what the babies are," Alice told us.

I got up still in my night clothes and Edward helped me down the hall to dads office. We walked into the room and sure enough everyone was in there waiting. Dad was already siting and ready with the ultrasound thing. Edward helped me onto the table and I raised my shirt up and dad put the cold goo on me and then he smiled.

"Okay, do you two want to know what you are having?" he asked me and Edward.

I nodded for me and Edward both and everyone laughed some. Dad then turned the screen on and put the thing on me and started to move it around. I saw that one baby was on my right was sucking his or her thumb and dad took a still pic of it. He then went down and smiled when he saw what I could not see.

"Baby A, is a girl," he told us.

I could not help but smile really big, I had a girl. He then went to look for baby B and he found him or her doing the same thing and he again took a still pic of baby B sucking their thumb. He went down and what I saw you could not but know that was a boy. You could make out his little man and I looked at Edward and he had a really big smile on his face.

"Well guys, as we all can see baby B is a baby boy," dad told us.

Everyone started to laugh because that baby had a good size thing for not even being born yet. I just blushed because of what Em said.

"Man, look at that winner on that baby boy. He is bigger than Edward," he yelled.

Next thing I knew Edward let my hand go and was out the room chasing Em out of the room. I even heard Edward yell that he was going to kill Em. We all busted out laughing and then I looked at the guys.

"You guys better go stop Edward from killing Em," I told them through laughs.

Jasper, dad, Louis, and Laurent all left the room to go help Emmett and it left us girls in the room to look at the pics that dad had printed off for me and Edward. We cooed and aw at the pics and then a name for the girl hit me hard and I smiled. I was not going to tell anyone what it was just yet. I am going to let them come up with names then soon I will tell them what I am going to name the girl. I looked at Alice and I saw her nod and I knew she knew what I was doing. I smiled at her and I just sat there looking at the pics and smiling really big. I was going to be a mommy to two babies.

Well pees, what do you all think? I hope you like it as much as I loved to writing it. Tell me what you all think of it please. Thanks for reading, JenCullen28.


	55. Shopping for Babies

Hey peeps, thank you, thank you, thank you, so much for all the wonderful comments. I am glad that you all got a kick out of what Em said, I had to make it some what funny. Well here is another chapter for you all, I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks, JenCullen28.

Chapter 54: Shopping for babies

Edward's P.O.V.

Well I just found out yesterday that me and Bella are going to have a baby girl and a baby boy. I am so happy that I get a boy out of them. I will love the girl just as much but I am a guy and I did not even know I wanted kids till Bella found out she was pregnant and now we are going to have two. I get to teach them and train them to take of themselves when they get older. I am the happiest vampire in the whole world right now. Don't get me wrong, I am more worried now that Bella is going to be carrying two half human and half vampire babies but she will be just fine.

Oh yeah, yesterday I almost killed Emmett for a comment that I did not care for. He told everyone that my sons winner is bigger than mine. Well, I took off chasing him out of the room and outside. I almost had him when I was tackled down to the ground by dad, Jasper, Louis and Laurent. I fought against them but they were just to strong for me to get away and then Jasper had to use his power to make me feel calm and happy. Well, after I calmed down a lot thanks to Jasper they let me up but Jasper kept me restrained and kept sending me calming waves till we got back into the house. I looked around and saw everyone but Bella,Jade, Jennifer, Ange and Em. I was so mad at him and I know I should not be but come on. I sat down and pinched the bridge of my nose between my forefinger and thumb and took deep calming breaths. I opened my eyes and saw dad right in my face not looking to happy. He told me that I needed to hunt and for Jasper to take me because my eyes were solid black. I nodded and left with Jasper.

As we were hunting I stopped and sat on the ground and let my emotions fly. I was at first dry sobbing, then I got really pissed and took out some trees. Then I just took off running with Jasper right following but not stopping me. He knew what I need to do so he just left me be. After I was done throwing a fit I found a boulder and sat down on it looking at the morning sky and not saying anything. I then felt Jasper sit by me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, would you like to talk about it now? I mean it may make you feel better to get what ever is on you mind off. I will not say anything to anyone what we talk about," Jasper told me.

I took a deep breath and looked him.

"Jasper man, I am sorry for the way I just acted. It's just that I am really scared for my Bella. I mean she is going to be dieing in front of me as the babies grow and there is nothing I can do about it. I don't want to see her in pain or hurting for what I did to her. I know we are all going to be around her well except you and some of the others when she is drinking the blood but after she is done you all will be around her again. I don't know, just what Emmett said just trigger something in me and I snapped. Jasper, I am going to go my mine and Bella's meadow and think about everything. Go home and tell everyone that I will be back soon. Also tell Bella that I love her and will be back very soon," I told Jasper.

He nodded and he took off running back to the house while I took off the other way to my meadow. I got there and the sky was dark with rain clouds but nothing was falling yet so I went to the middle of the meadow and lay there thinking about me and Bella. That we are going to be parents to two babies. I started to dry sob a little more because I was just so worried about Bella carrying these two babies. I lay there and closed my eyes hoping that for some way to fall asleep and wake up feeling strong and ready to take on what life is ready to give me.

Bella's P.O.V.

I just woke up and it is now 10am. I feel for Edward and he is not there beside me. I sit up some and see a smiling Alice sitting in a rocking chair that we got for us to rock the babies when needed. She got up and came and sat down on my bed next to me and smiled.

"Bella, Edward will be back soon so don't worry. Come on lets get you up and feed so we can go shopping for the babies. You know all what we got for them is this rocking chair and painted their rooms. Now we have to buy for them," she told me.

I nodded and went to move but it hurt some and I took a deep breath and slipped out of bed. I know I may be just two weeks into my pregnancy but the babies have grown and made me look to be two months pregnant. Dad told me that they may be ready to come out in just little over two months maybe less. I am scared to death but I am in good shape right now and so are the babies. I know one thing we get back from shopping me and Edward are going to sit down with the family and try to think of names for these babies. I already have one for the girl but no one knows that except Alice; she has kept it from Edward. When I stood up I found out why it hurt to move so much, one of the babies has a foot under my ribcage. I feel for the baby and find what I think is the butt and start to push some and him or her moved their foot out from under my ribcage. I look at Alice and she is trying not to smile but she can't help it.

"Alice, you are so mean. I am here in pain and all you can do I keep from laughing," I told her then I let my lower lip jet out and pout.

She comes over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I am sorry Bella, it's just a little funny. I don't know how it feels but your face was just so funny looking when you were trying to get the boy to move out from under your rib," she told me.

I just looked at her and she smiled. So baby boy is on my right and little girl is on my left side. I smiled back at her and she hands me some clothes to put on; that another thing I need is some bigger clothes that I can wear while I get bigger. I got my clothes on and could not button up my jeans and I saw Alice trying to keep from laughing at me. As I was looking at her she went into a vision and came out and smiled.

"Ange and Jade are here now and Jennifer is on her way to your room. Lets get your hair up and a little makeup on then we can get you humans feed then we can go to Seattle and shop for you and the babies," Alice told me.

Sure enough Jennifer came in and then Jade and Ange came in smiling. They saw Alice fixing my hair and adding a little make up on me. When she was done we heard mom call us to eat. So Jade grabbed one arm and Ange grabbed the other one and we walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Mom had a big breakfast made for us three humans; we had eggs, fired ham, bacon, and sausage. Also had orange juice, apple juice and coffee that I am not allowed to have. Oh but the babies love apple juice a lot; mom has to keep the fridge full of apple juice for me and the babies. We got done eating and I ate most of it, then Alice fixed Jade, Jennifer's and Ange hair and makeup then me, mom, Alice, Rose, Ange, Jade and Jennifer told the guys bye and we left the house at 11am.

On our drive to Seattle I picked my phone up and called Edward. He did not answer his cell so I left a message.

"Edward, it's Bella, I am going to Seattle with the girls and when I get back I hope your home because we have to start to think of names for the babies. I love you and hope your okay. Please call me soon and tell me you are okay, I am a little worried about you. I love you and see you when we get back, bye," then I hung up and went back to talking to everyone.

As we were pulling up into the Baby World parking lot my phone rang and I saw it was Edward.

"Hey honey, where you at?" I ask him.

"Oh, I am at home now hanging with the guys. I am so sorry for making you worry but I am okay sweetheart. So do you have any names that you might like right now for the babies?" he asked me.

"Not till I get back home honey. Well I got to go I am being dragged by Alice into the store. I will see you when we get back home. Love you a whole lot," I told him.

"I love you sweetheart, be safe and come back to me soon," he told me.

We hung up and I was standing in front a of buggy because of Alice. She looks at me and smiles at me.

"So Bella, you told me no pink for the girl and no light blues for the boy. So I guess you want all darker colors?" asked me.

"Not really dark but yes and please no yellows either. No light colors, pink, light blues or yellow, they are all ugly colors to me," I told everyone.

Everyone nodded at me and we went our own ways. Me, Jade and Ange went one way while mom, Rose, Alice and Jennifer went the other way. The first thing I was headed to was baby furniture, I still had to get two baby beds, three changing tables, two more rocking chairs, and three bassinets. Three changing tables because we want one in our room and three bassinets because we will have two in our room for when the babies are just born and one in the living room so they are not held so much. Yeah right, these two babies are going to be the worlds most spoilt half human/half vampire babies.

Me, Ange and Jade started to look around and we found everything that I needed for the babies rooms. I wrote down the numbers of the things that I wanted and then we went to look for the others. We found them in the baby clothes with two buggies so far full of clothes. I look at Alice and she smiles at me.

"Bella, I just lost sight of the babies so we are getting sizes from newborn to 6 months. Don't worry tho about the babies, I knew this was coming because I can't see Jade either. So just calm down your insides before you make yourself sick. We are done now and also we got baby monitors for you to have when the babies are not going to be sleeping in you guys room," Alice told me.

I did felt like I was going to pass out but I calmed myself down and smiled at her. For some reason Alice can't see Jade or any of the wolf pack. Now she tells me she can't see my babies, that got me a little worried but I still can feel them move so I know they are okay. I look at the time and saw that it was going on 1pm and I was getting very hungry and I needed to drink blood for the babies.

"Mom, I am getting really hungry; can we get checked out now and leave so we all can eat and I can drink you know what?" I asked her.

She looks at Alice and I see her nod and so we all walked up front with the stuff for the babies and I even saw that Alice had picked out some clothes for me to wear that will fit. I gave the lady my list and I saw her eyes go wide but then she smiled at me. She started to type in what I wrote down and then she started to checkout the other stuff that were in the buggies. When it was all said and done the total came to $10,000. I felt my mouth fall open and I felt someone hand push it closed. I looked over and saw Jennifer and the others laughing at my expression. Alice paid the lady and she told us that she will have the stuff delivered by two tomorrow. We thanked her and took the other stuff with us and put it in the back end. We all got in and was going somewhere to eat. On our way to eat I took out the two bottles of blood that I am suppose to drink and put them down in me for the babies. At first when I had to start to drink the blood it was nasty but now it is starting to taste good to me. I looked at the vampires in the car and they seemed to be okay. Then mom pulled up into a parking lot that said Draven's lunch stop. I looked at that name and I thought to myself for a moment.

We all got out and walked into the lunch stop and we were seated. I was laughing a little bit at mom, Rose and Alice because they were looking at the food on the menus and making faces. They had to order but us three humans will eat from their plates as we eat our food also. After awhile we order our food and we sat there for an hour eating and talking about the babies. Who they were going to look like and what they might be doing by the time they are of age. We all got done eating and I was stuffed to the top with food from my plate, Moms plate, and Alice plate. Jade, Jennifer and Ange helped Alice with her plate. Sometimes someone would walk by and mom, Rose and Alice would have to take a bite of their food but when that person walked away they would spit it out into a napkin and we laugh at their faces.

"You just wait Bella, you will be one of us soon and lets see how you like to eat the food," Rose told me.

We got done and Alice again paid for everything and we all got into the car and left for home. On our way home Jade's phone rang and we knew it would be Jake. Jade now knows about Jake and the wolf pack and so does Ange since she is part of this world pretty much. She has been talking to me about being changed into a vampire here and there but I keep telling her that she would not want that because she is a family girl. She had two twin brothers and she is seeing someone from school name Eric. I told her she would not be able to have kids and she would have to leave her family, Eric and her friends. She told me she would think about it and we left it at that. I looked at Jade and she was smiling then she lean forward to talk to mom.

"Esme, can you drive me to the border and drop me off? Jake will be waiting there for me," she asked mom.

"Sure honey, we can do that then well go home. Did you call your mom and dad and tell them where you will be?" mom asked her.

"Not yet but I am now, thanks Esme," Jade told her.

Mom nodded and we all started to talk about anything we could think of. We got to the border and saw Jake waiting for Jade and we saw that he had two other people with him. Mom stopped and Jake came up to the car.

"Well hello Cullen family, Ange and Jennifer. I want you all to meet two new members of the wolf pack and you can tell Carlisle about it," Jake told us.

SO we all unloaded out of the car and walked up to the border and I saw a young boy no older than 15 maybe and a girl of 18 or 19 maybe. She did not look friendly to us so I stayed behind Alice some. We stopped and Jake smiled at us and then them.

"Okay guys, I would like you to meet Seth Clearwater and his older sister Leah Clearwater; they phased three weeks ago. Seth is 15 the youngest of the bunch of us and Leah is 20 and the first woman wolf ever," Jake told us.

We all nodded at them and Seth looked to Jake and whisper something I could not hear but mom, Rose and Alice could. He then stepped forward and he looked a little nervous.

"Hello, like Jake said I am Seth. I was wondering if I could shake the hands of the vampires that are here with you all? I mean to do no harm and I am just wanting to see what you all feel like and be friendly," he told us.

Rose stepped back and shook her head no but mom, Rose and Jade stepped forward. Seth shook hands with Alice first and smiled then he shook hands with mom and did the same thing. Then he started to shake Jade's hand and he looked confused.

"Jake man, I thought you said your imprint here was a vampire? But she don't feel cold to me like the others do," he told Jake.

"I told you that she is half vampire/half human. She for some reason runs the same temp as we do and Alice can't see her as she can't see us. So Alice, can you see the baby?" Jake asked Alice.

"No, just today they started to get really blurry then they just disappeared on me. They are fine tho and I know why you all have a confused look on your face. Carlisle call Billy and told him that Bella is going to have twins. So don't worry she is good and well that is that," Alice told them.

Jake nodded and I saw Leah look soft for just a split second then her face went hard and cold again. Jade stepped over the border line and told us good bye and then they left. We all got back into the car and were off for home. I felt tired so I lay my head on Jennifer's shoulder and fell asleep like that. I did not feel myself being carried or lay down in bed; I woke up in my bed with Edward smiling at me.

"How did I get here? How long was I out?" I asked him.

"I carried you in here and put you in bed . You been out for two hours, it's just about 5pm now," he told me.

I nodded and snuggled up to him and he held me.

"So everyone is here now, you want to go discuss baby names?" he asked me.

I nodded and he helped me out of bed. I looked at his eyes and saw that they were a soft gold color now. I smiled at him and he then picked me up bridal style and ran me downstairs and sat me on his lap on the couch. I looked around and saw that the Denali clan was here along with Jade's parents also. Edward looked at me and I knew he wanted me to start the discussion.

"Well as you all know, we are here to throw around names for the babies. So who wants to start? I asked you all to come up with two girl names and boy names and we will see if we like them," I told everyone.

We sat around talking and throwing names around and I just smiled because I have both name already picked out and Alice now knows this. After a little bit mom fixed stuff for us humans to snack on and eat and at around 8pm I was tired hearing all the names and I put my hand up and everyone stopped talking.

"Okay guys, tell me what you all think of this name I came up for the girl," I told them. "What do you all think of Renesmee Carlie Masen Cullen for the girl?" I asked them.

I was getting all kinds of look then I looked at Edward and if he could cry he would be right now.

"Bella, where did you come up with that name?" Rose asked me.

"Well I took the first name of my real mom and Mom now and put them together. Renee and Esme together is Renesmee. Then I took the first name of my real dad and dad now name and it came out to be Carlie; Carlisle and Charlie is Carlie," I told them.

I saw the ones who could cry crying and I had tears in my eyes also because that is a beautiful name.

"Okay, for the boy I came up with Draven Anthony Masen Cullen," I told them.

When I said Draven the girls looked at me and smiled. I then looked at Edward.

"So honey, what do you think of them names for our babies?" I asked him.

"Bella honey, I love them. But where did you come up with Draven?" he asked me.

"Us women stopped on our way home to eat and the place we ate at was called Draven's Lunch Stop and so I feel in love with the name Draven. Also I thought of Anthony and it fit well with Draven so we have Draven Anthony," I told him.

He smiled really big at me and he leaned in to kiss me and our lips met and I was in heaven. I heard someone clear their throats and we pulled apart and I blushed. We all talked a little bit more about the names and everyone loved them so mine and Edward's babies will be Renesmee Carlie and Draven Anthony. I loved the names and was very happy that everyone else did to. It was getting late so me and Edward said good night to everyone and he carried me up to our room and he helped me get undressed and ready for bed. He then helped me into bed and he started to hum my song for me and I was out in no time.

Well peeps, what do you all think of the babies names? I love them and going to stick with them. I got the name Draven from a new fan on here and he told me I could use his name and so I did. Thanks Draven. Tell me what you all think please. Thanks for reading, love you all JenCullen28.


	56. Keeping Warm

Hey peeps, thanks so much for all the wonderful comments on the last chapter; I love them all. Anyways, I am running out of ideas so I am going to skip to when Bella is one month pregnant and well pretty big. Thanks for reading and making Baby Bella so popular. Enjoy, JenCullen28.

Chapter 55: Getting ready for the Babies

Bella's P.O.V.

Well today I am one month pregnant and really big. I look to be in my 7th month maybe even 8th month. I can't get around like I use to could and I have to have help all the time to even move or go to the bathroom. The living room couch and mine and Edward's room are the only two places that I stay in all the time. I see the bathroom a lot and mom brings out my food on a tray; sometimes there is a single red rose in a small vase from Edward. He has been nothing but good to me. Today everyone is going hunting except mom, Alice, Jennifer and Ange because I need more blood and dad wants to try me and the babies on animal blood. So everyone and I mean everyone is going hunting then going to gather up some animal blood for me to try with the babies. Right now I am in the living room on the couch with a blanket over me because I can't seem to keep my temp controlled. Then something hit me; I look at dad and Edward.

"Dad and Edward, I just thought of something. A few weeks ago when Jacob introduced us women to Seth and Leah Clearwater, I really liked Seth. I wonder if he is not afraid to come into a house of vampires if he would like to use his body heat to help keep me warm? It seems like that blankets and the fire in the fire place is not working so I thought I could us someone who is 108 degrees all the time can keep me warm. Jade, I know you have a high temp but it's not high enough to keep me warm. So what do you all think about it?" I asked.

Just then Jake and Seth came into the house smiling and laughing about something. When they saw us all looking at them they stopped in their tracks looking worried. They then looked at each other and then back to us.

"First, why are all of you looking at us like that? Two I have brought Seth over so he could meet the rest of you all. He won't hurt any of you; in fact when he met Esme, Rose and Alice a few weeks ago he wanted to meet the rest of you and hope to become friends with all of you or some of you," Jake told us.

We all started to laugh then and they looked at us like we all have gone crazy. Then everyone quieted down I looked at them.

"Okay everyone, as I point to you say hi to Seth or shake his hand; what ever you want to do," I told them.

Everyone looked around and so I started down the line.

"Seth, I would like you to meet our cousins from Alaska; Kate, Laurent, Eleazar, and Carmen Denali. Then you have Jade's parents Marcie and Louis Jolson. Now to my family here; we have my Dad Carlisle and you met my mom Esme Cullen. Then you have Emmett Cullen and you met Rosalie Hale Em's wife. Then you have Jasper Hale and you met Alice Cullen, Jasper's wife. Then you have my husband Edward Cullen. Now to the two humans here we have Jennifer a new friend that is living with us and my best friend in the world Angela Weber or we call her Ange. We are all one big happy family. Now why we were looking at you two like that is because I just suggested something to Edward and Dad then you Seth show up; I was asking them if you did not mind to come over and see if you would do me a favor," I told him.

He looked at Jake and then back to me.

"What favor do you need Bella? I can see what I can do for you," Seth told me.

I felt myself blush and then I looked at him.

"I was wondering if you would come and sit next to me and try to keep me warm by your body heat? I am really cold and we have tired all kinds of things and then I thought of the wolf pack and I got a good vibe from you. All you have to do is sit right next to me and well see if it will work," I told him.

He smiled then he looked at Jake and Jake nodded his head. So Edward and Rose helped me sit up some so Seth could sit next to me. Seth looked at Edward and Edward gave him a smile and nodded at him that it was okay for him to sit next to me. So Seth sat down and scooted next to me and his arm touched my arm and he flinched back some from me being so cold then he put his arm around my shoulders and sat there. We were all quiet for a little bit then I felt it; I started to feel warm and I loved it. Then I had an idea.

"Edward, if it is okay with you and if Seth wants to can he sit behind me and wrap his arms around me? I am feel a little warmer but I sure could use all of his body heat if at possible," I told Edward.

Edward looked at Seth then and I knew he was reading the kid mind and he smiled at Seth.

"Seth, if you want you can do that. I trust that you know your boundary; also, I can read your mind and I don't want to read anything in mind about my wife," Edward told Seth.

Seth smiled at Edward then looked at me.

"Bella, I think of you as only a friend. If it will help you get warm then I will sit behind you and keep you warm. When my arm first touched your arm it was ice cold but now you seem to be warming up some," Seth told me.

So Edward and Rose pulled me up onto my feet and I felt like I weighted a ton. Then Seth sat where I was sitting and he had on leg on the couch and the other one hanging from the couch and then Edward and Rose lowed me in between Seth legs and they pick my legs up onto the couch and then threw a blanket over me and Seth put his arms around me like he was hugging me from the back and I was starting to feel really warm now. I lay my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Seth, I want to thank you so much for doing this for me. I know you don't know me but we can talk while everyone but a few are gone. I am starting to feel warm for the first time in a long time," I told him.

Then Em came up to us and took a pic and smiled at us.

"Seth man, Bella will more likely go to sleep on you and you will get bored so just tell mom or anyone that is here what movie you would like to see and they will put it on for you man," Em told him.

Seth nodded and then Edward came up to me and leaned down and kissed me on the lips softly and then he thanked Seth for what he was doing. Then everyone but Mom, Alice, Jennifer and Ange left to go hunting or to bring me back some more blood. Dad and Edward are going to get some animal blood and be back soon for me to try it. Then if the babies like it they will call everyone to gather up more animal blood for me. If the babies don't like it then dad will get some more donated blood for me. I was feeling really sleepy then because I was so warm and I fell sleep on Seth.

Seth's P.O.V.

Wow, I never thought I would be here in a house where vampires live. Now I am keeping Edward's wife Bella warm while they all go out and hunt and bring blood back to Bella. I am still not to sure what to think but I am liking them all. I don't feel any danger from anyone of them and they all seem to be nice, well except the one they call Rose. I don't know about her, she just seems to be really protective of Bella. I wanted to talk to Bella some but she has fell sleep on me. I smiled down at her and I was feeling thirsty. I looked around and saw Ange watching something on TV.

"Ange, do they have anything to drink in this place?" I asked her.

She nodded and then Esme came out with a big glass of ice water and I took it from her. I took a big drink of it and was feeling much better. I looked at her and Alice who was sitting at the end of the couch smiling at me.

"So guys, how long have you two been vampires?" I asked them.

Esme told me her whole story which made me feel bad that she lost a baby then tired to kill herself. Then Alice told me what she knew of her life and I felt sorry for her being left in a mental institution when she was so young. I loved hearing their stories and Alice also told me that she has visions but for some reason when she is around us wolves or even Bella and Jade she can not see our future. We talked for a bit then Bella started move and wake from her deep sleep where she was snoring. They told me that they have never heard Bella snore and sleep this deep since she became pregnant. Then she opened her eyes and looked at everyone.

"Mom and Alice, I have GOT to use the bathroom very badly," she told them.

I thought to myself then I can get up move some while she is using the bathroom. Esme and Alice came over to Bella and they pulled her up slowly while I pushed from behind to get her into a standing position. I went to stand up and stretched while they took her to the bathroom. I walked around the room for a moment and I saw them bringing her back and I took me seat again. As they were getting ready to sit her back down Edward and Carlisle came through the door with a couple of bottles of what looked like deep cherry red cool-aide, but I knew better. Edward walked up to her and smiled.

Bella's P.O.V.

"Well Bella, we have two bottles of bear blood here for you to drink. We will wait a moment and if you keep it down then we know we did right and will tell everyone to bring more blood for you," Edward told me.

I nodded, then Alice and mom lowed me back down in between Seth legs and Edward ran to the kitchen to put the blood in my cup I drink blood from. He was back and I was again comfortable and he handed me the cup of blood. I took a deep drink of the blood and it tasted better than human blood which was weird. I drink the first cup and dad handed me another cup of it and I had it gone in no time. Then we all sat for a bit to wait and see what is going to happen. After drinking the blood I started to feel really to warm and I looked at them.

"Guys, I feel great but I am starting to sweat and I don't know if it's from Seth or the blood," I told them.

Dad looked at Edward and I saw Edward nod and then they looked at me.

"Okay Bella, we are going to try something and see which one it is," dad told me.

So Edward and dad came to me and slowly pulled me up so Seth could move and then they sat me back down and covered me up with just the blanket and I threw it off of me feeling to warm for it. We sat there talking a bit and I was still feeling great and then it hit me, I felt something break inside me and I let out a scream that even hurt my ears. I started to cry because I was in so much pain in my hip area. I looked and saw that I was in the now make shift hospital room. Dad grabbed the portable X-Ray machine and started to take pics of my hip area and he shook his head back and forth.

"Bella, you have a crack in your pelvic. One of them kicked you hard and cracked it; there is nothing I can do but make you as comfortable as we can," dad told me.

I was still some what crying and Edward was holding me and then I saw a confused look come across his face.

"Bella, say something again," he told me.

I told him that I love him and then he had a smile come across his face and looked at me.

"I can hear the babies, I can read their minds. They say they love mine and your voice. Oh also, little man said that he was so sorry for hurting you. He was stretching and he kicked you hard like that and did not mean to," Edward told me.

I then was crying because Edward could hear them. I put my hand on my belly and smiled.

"It is okay Draven, I know you did not mean it. I love you both so much and can't wait to see you two," I told them.

Edward then put his ear at my belly and was listening to what they were thinking. He smiled and then he looked at dad.

"Dad, they want you to do a ultrasound because you will see how big they are. They want to know if they can come out soon because there is not much room for them both," Edward told dad.

I was laying there smiling at what Edward just said and then dad got the machine out and got it set up. He then raised my shirt up and started to take that stick thing and go around my huge belly. I looked at Alice and she was smiling from ear to ear. She saw me and smiled even bigger at me. Dad then found Renesmee and took some measurements of her and then he found Draven and did the same thing. Then dad put the stick thing up and looked at me and Edward.

"Well, by the way it looks the babies are ready to come out. Nessie and Draven looked to be the height and weight of full term babies. So Bella and Edward, you two have a choice to make. Do you want to take the babies now or give them a few more days to develop?" dad asked us.

He got up and they all left the room so me and Edward could talk about what we wanted to do.

"Edward, if they are ready then why wait. I know you are going to have to knock me out because you or dad are going to have to use your teeth to get them out. Edward, I know your not ready to do this but as soon as they are out change me. I am ready and I don't want to go through months of pain of recovering from having twins as to where I will go through the worst pain in my entire life for three days and never have to be in pain ever again. I have prepared myself to not seeing my babies for a long time till I can control myself. But also this your decision, so what do you want to do?" I asked him.

He looked pained and sad but I knew he was thinking. He thought for a bit then he gave me a week smile.

"Bella, we can have the babies today and I will also change you. I'm not ready but we both have to be. Also, dad is going to give you morphine before we do anything and something to put you to sleep and we pray that you don't feel the pain of the change. So lets get everyone back here to the house and get you ready to have the babies and for me to change you. Now are you sure you want to be like me?" he asked me.

"Edward, I have been ready for a very long time. I want to live forever with you and our babies, I love you and them also. So lets get the ball on the roll and get them out and change me," I told him.

Edward nodded at me and got up to call dad back to the room. Dad and the others came back into the room and we looked at them.

"Me and Edward have deiced to let you dad take the babies today and Edward is going to change me as soon as they are out. So dad, get the others back here and lets get ready for a wonderful day," I told him.

I saw mom and Alice starting to call everyone back while dad and Edward got me prepared to have the babies and to change me. I watched as Edward jabbed a big needle into his arm with a steal needle and extract his venom from his arm. I look at him like he was crazy.

"This is for me to plunge into your heart after the babies are out. It will start the process of my venom going through you. Then I will bite you in different places to get it flowing in you," he told me.

I just nodded because I was to scared to talk about what was about to happen to me. Dad started an IV and had things set up to start. All we were doing was waiting for everyone to get back so dad can start. I lay there telling myself that everything will be okay. I talked to them for a bit then Alice came up smiling.

"Everyone is back, you can start," she told us.

I looked at Edward and I had tears in my eyes.

"I love you so much Edward. Tell our babies that I love them also and hope to see them some time," I told him

He told me the same thing and then I felt myself get really sleepy and then everything went black. The last thing I saw before the darkness took over was Edward smiling at me.

Well peeps, what do you all think of that? I hope you like it and please tell me what you all think so far. SO the next chapter there will be babies and Bella changing. Thanks for reading and I love you all, Jencullen28.


	57. Babies and Change

Hey guys, thank you all so much for saying that you all like my version better the original, that really makes me happy. Well here you go, the next chapter. Thanks again and enjoy, love JenCullen28.

Chapter 56: Babies and Change

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Well here I am getting ready to take Bella's babies. They are ready now to come even tho she just been pregnant with them for a month. I just gave Bella a good dose of morphine and she has just went to sleep. I have Louis, Edward, Esme and Alice in here with me going to help me with what I need. They just got done washing their hands and putting the scrubs on; it just like a hospital in this room. Edward and Alice had got his and Bella's room ready for her when she is going through the change. I take a deep breath and start to cut Bella's stomach and blood starts to flow. I keep cutting till I get to the sack and can no longer cut, I look at Edward then.

"Son are you sure you can do this?" I ask him.

"Dad, I can do. So all I have to do is bite till you tell me to stop right?" Edward asked me.

I nodded my head and then Edward's bent over Bella and started to bite the sack. It sounds like metal being torn to pieces. Edward would take some bites out of the sack and let me look and then I would tell him to continue. After about five maybe six bites he pulled back and I could see a foot sticking out. So I reach into my daughter and pull out the first baby. When the baby is out I hand the baby to Louis who then hand the baby to Esme for her to clean the baby up. I was listening and could not hear the baby crying. I looked to Louis and he just gives me a look that I did not like; I got up and let Louis get the other baby out. I walk over to the bed where baby one is laying in and saw that it was Draven and he was turning blue. Edward was beside me.

"Dad, he is choking on the fluid," Edward tells me.

So I grab the tube to suck out his lungs and sure enough he started to breath and even cry. I took an unneeded breath and saw that Edward was carrying Renesmee over to me. I grab her from him and give her to Alice. Me and Edward go to Louis who looks like he was going to pass out or something. I look at what he is looking at and see that Bella is bleeding to death.

"Edward, put your hands in her and massage the uterus and see if we can stop the bleeding that way," I tell him.

He does as I say and I am giving her some medicine to get her blood to clot up. After working on Bella for an hour it was now safe for Edward to do what he needs to do. He looks at us and I nod at him and he gives Bella the syringe of his venom into her heart. Her heart skips a couple of beats and we are thinking it will start to do what it needs to do but instead it stops beating. I felt my own heart fall and then I had my hands on her chest doing chest compressions. Then Edward goes to biting her in other places so to get the venom going through her system. After a few more compressions her heart starts to beat again and I take a deep breath. We watched her for a little and saw that she is going to be okay, then we all turn to look at the sleeping babies in their beds. I walk over to make sure they are breathing and they were doing really good.

I checked them over to make sure they were doing good and then I handed one at a time to Edward and he smiled down at them when he had both of them.

"Edward, are you ready for everyone to see your babies?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I would like to have everyone meet mine and Bella's twins," he told me.

I then look at Esme and Alice and if they could have tears in their eyes they would. I went over to Louis and shake his hand and we hug. I thank him then me, Alice, Louis and Edward carrying the babies leave the room to go show off the twins. Edward walks slowly down the stairs and we just smile at him. When we enter the living room everyone surrounds him wanting to get a look at the babies. He looks to me for some help.

"Okay everyone, don't smother the babies. Edward is going to hand them to two of you and you all can pass them around so you can see them," I told everyone.

Edward nodded at me and then he looked at everyone.

"Family/friends, I would like you all to meet the newest member's of our family. We have Renesmee Carlie Masen Cullen and Draven Anthony Masen Cullen," Edward told everyone.

He then handed Nessie to Rose and Draven to Emmett and they loved holding them. Then when they got done holding them they would pass them off. Rose then got up and walked over to Edward and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek then goes and sit by Emmett again. Edward looks at me and smiled.

"Dad, I am going to go check on Bella. Is everyone okay with the babies?" he ask me.

I just look at him confused then just shake it off because he is still really worried about Bella.

"The babies are just fine Edward. You can go to Bella if you want," I tell him.

He gives me a hug and is gone in a split second. I excuse myself so I can change into some other clothes that are not covered in blood. I get to my room and close the door and I fall to my knees to let my emotions have me. I dry sob so hard but I can not help it; I almost lost Bella and baby Draven. I then feel someone arms around me and I could tell by the smell it was Esme. I pull her to face me and I start to kiss her like there is no tomorrow. After a bit I let her go and she smiles at me.

"Well honey, you did well today. We are proud grandparents and the babies are healthy and Bella is changing now. I love you Carlisle Cullen," Esme tells me.

I lean in for another kiss and she kisses me back. We pretty much have a make out session in our room. After I start to feel better Esme helps me off the floor and she leaves to start a shower for me. I was covered in Bella's blood from head to toe. I get into the shower and Esme leaves me to rest and think.

Edward's P.O.V.

Oh wow, I am a daddy now. I am so happy but also worried about my wonderful wife who is now in our bed. Me and Alice changed Bella's clothes and then we put her into our bed. She is so still, it's unnatural. I just hope that the morphine is working and my Bella is not in any pain at all. I can't believe we almost lost her tho. My own heart fell when her heart stopped beating on us like it did. But with me and dad we got it to beating again and it's beating hard and fast.

She has been into the change now for two hours and she still has not moved or even scream. Dad's came in checking on her but tells me that she is going to be just fine. He would then leave me with her. As I was listening to her heart beat I hear a knock on the door and I call who ever it is to come in. I hear the door open and then close; I turn to see Seth and Rose with the babies. I hold out my hands for my babies and I look at them, then I catch something in Seth mind. I felt my eyes go big and I look at him; he hides behind Rose then know I just read his mind. He is hiding behind her and shaking a little bit and looking scared. I take a deep breath and then I look at him again still hiding behind Rose. Rose is still standing there with a amused smile on her face and letting him hide behind her.

"Seth, come out from behind Rose please and lets talk," I told him.

He looks up at Rose and she nods at him and he comes out from hiding behind her. I look at Rose and give her a confused look she gives me a small smile and looks at Seth.

"I let him hide behind me because the kid is scared of what you may do to him. I don't care for him but the babies do not need to see you kill him," Rose tells me.

I just nod and smile at Seth who is looking on the floor.

"Seth, look at me please," I tell him. He looks at me and he looks scared. "Seth, I am not going to hurt you man. I understand that you have no control over who you imprint on. I also know that Nessie is going to be even more safe than any other baby in the world. She has a family of vampires and now she will be protected by the wolf pack. I will tell Bella while I take her out for her first hunt and I will make sure she understands that you are just going to be a older brother and so on. So don't worry, I am not mad at you Seth for imprinting on my baby girl," I tell him.

He smiles at me and give me a hug. I then think to myself what am I going to do when I tell Bella. She may take it okay but then again she may lose her mind and try to kill Seth. Well just have to wait and see. Seth holds out his hand for Nessie and I hand her to him and I then hand Draven to Rose.

"You guys can take them back downstairs. I am going to stay with Bella, I don't want her to be alone," I tell them.

They nod their heads at me and leaves me with Bella. I climb in bed with her and hold her to still body next to me.

Bella's P.O.V.

I hate the blackness so much. I wonder if they go my babies out yet and they are doing good. Then I feel something is not right with me; I could feel my heart beating then I felt it skip two beats and oh no...

If I can push the darkness away I believe that I will be fine. I take my arms and I seem to be pushing the blackness away and then I feel something warm in my heart. I kinda like the warmness but then I can feel it in other places and it's feeling way to hot for my likeness. I can feel myself sweating and then heat is on my left side and I don't like it; it's like I am touching a hot iron but I can't drop it. I want to scream and run away then it hits me; I'm changing. I can remember talking to the others and they tell me it's like your on fire from the inside out. I believe them now, I feel like I am burning to death but I know I am not; it's Edward's venom going through me. They were not kidding about the pain, I hate it so much. I want to scream but I know if I do I will make Edward feel really bad for putting me in this much pain. So I hold onto letting the darkness take me some, it helps but not much.

Oh I am not liking this at all. It feels like my whole body is engulfed in flames and there is nothing I can do about it. I am still holding the blackness back and I wonder what the blackness is. Then it hits me, the blackness is the morphine that dad gave me before they took the babies. SO I guess I am going to be okay and I hope the babies are doing good. I can't wait to see what they look like but I will have to stay away from them for awhile while I go through my newborn stage; I would not want to hurt my babies because of what I am.

My heart feels like it keeps getting hotter and hotter. It also seems like its going to beat out of my chest. I am going to have to tell dad that the morphine does not help with the pain at all. It's keeping me from moving and screaming but other than that I can feel every flame licking at my body. It feels like that I should be a pile of ashes now but I know it's just my body. I so wish this would hurry up, I am not liking the pain at all. Oh wow, is it me or did the fire in my heart just get hotter. I lay here thinking well trying to think and I can feel something has changed in me. My toes and fingertips feel cool; their not on fire like the rest of my body is. I hold onto that as to my body changing and I will soon be undead.

Man this fire is something else. I wish I could have a drink of water or something to help me with the God awful pain that I am in. It seems like now my hands and feet are not on fire anymore but my heart is going a little faster and getting way much to hot. It feels like I am sitting on the sun and burning. I wonder if me feeling the coolness is a sign that those part of my body is changed. Oh wow, I swear that my heart has just gotten faster and hotter if that is even possible. I can now feel coolness in my arms and legs but the fire keeps getting hotter and hotter in my chest. Oh how I wish I could hear Edward's voice right now. I wonder how long I have been burning now? I mean the way it feels I have been burning for days but it could just be hours or even a day now. I am enjoying the coolness I feel in my lower part of my body but man the pain in my chest keeps getting worst and worst by the minute.

It seems like things are getting clearer now. I can hear something but it seems to far for me to make out what it is. Oh God someone kill me now, this pain is getting worst and I want to die now. Then I can hear the noise again and I could tell it was someone talking; wait oh no where is the darkness? It's leaving me and that means I can scream and fight but I don't want to hurt Edward. Oh my, it feels like my heart is as hot as the sun right now. It's going to beat out of chest before all is said and done.

I can now make out voices and I can even hear my Edward talking to me. I can't just yet make out the words but it keeps getting clearer and clearer. I can now feel the coolness in my stomach but the fire is way to hot in my heart. I wonder if it's almost done; if there is anything left of this charred body. I welcome the coolness but the fire in my chest is getting hotter by the minute.

"Bella honey, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can," I hear Edward tell me.

I don't dare move tho because I know once I do I will lose all control and start screaming for the pain to stop. So I stay as still as I can while my heart takes off and gets hotter.

"Edward look, she is going to be even more beautiful than I thought she would be. It won't be long tho," I heard Alice.

"Alice, can you see when it will be over?" I heard Edward ask her.

Then there was no sound except my heart beating out of my chest. He thanks her and then she leaves the room. Now I am pissed because she could have said it out loud so I can know when it will be over with.

Wow, my body feels nice and cool now but my heart is now taking off like a helicopter. It's going to come out of my chest and go flying through the room; I just know it is. Oh GOD! The fire. I can feel my body rising off of what I am laying on so I get a grip onto something so not to lose control. I then felt my heart spit, spud, and skip; then it took two more big beats and then nothing. I can feel the coolness in my chest and in my heart. I am feeling cool all over. I am still holding onto what I been holding on just in case it's a trick. I lay there letting the coolness take me over and I could hear Edward telling me to open my eyes. I can't not yet, I want to make sure it's over.

"Bella honey, it's over now; please open your eyes if you can hear me," I hear Edward plea with me.

I could tell that I have not even took a breath yet and so my first thing I do is take a deep breath which feels wrong somehow. I then slowly open my eyes and I see my angel with dark gold eyes stare back at me with a smile on his face. I smile back at him and I knew then that I was a vampire.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. I hope it's not to much like SM version. Please tell me what you all think of it. I will write again on Monday so have fun reading till then. I love you all and thanks so much for being there for me and this story. Love you all, JenCullen28.


	58. Vampire Bella

Hey peeps, well I can see that you all made it through the weekend lol. Thanks for being there for me and waiting for me. Well here is long wait Baby Bella is now an adult ah lol. Thanks for everything guys. Enjoy reading this chapter and the few more to come. JenCullen28.

Chapter 57: Vampire Bella

Bella's P.O.V.

Well I just woke up to my new life looking into my loves eyes. I noticed that they were getting dark and I raised my hand up and started to stroke the dark circles under his eyes and I frowned. He looked at me with concern and then smile at me. I smile back and I take a breath and it don't feel right to breath but I like it. I then smile back at my love and I saw his eyes go black; not with thirst but with lust. As I was still laying in bed I started to look around with my new eyes and I loved what I saw. I could see everything clearly like the paint on the ceiling has little air bubbles and I can even see the dust moving around. I would take a breath and I could taste them and they tasted great; I know I'm weird. I then look at the light that is on and is amazed that I can see all the colors in it, there is also an eighth color of the rainbow in the light that I can not name right now.

As I was looking around I had a faint feeling that it was not just me and Edward in the room. So I look around the room and I see some of my family standing just on the inside of our room. I smile at them and I see dad come in closer but taking small slow steps which irritate me for some reason. He comes to my bed and smiles down at me.

"Bella honey, how do you feel?" he asked me.

I just lay there looking at my dad for the first time since I been changed. He was even more beautiful now than when I saw him with my human eyes. Then it hit me, I have not talked yet and was worried that I will sound like my old self because I kinda feel like myself and not what I am. So I take another breath and smile at him.

"I just don't know yet dad. There is so much to take in right now but I feel great. Why did you take your time to get to me? It for some reason irritated me," I told him.

He smiled and I was at aw with my new voice, it sounded like bells or wind chimes.

"Yes, it is a lot to take in right now and I am so happy that you feel great. I took my time because your a newborn and I did not want to make any sudden moves and upset you or scare you. I am sorry that I irritated you, I was just being cautions. So what do you feel like doing?" dad asked me.

I lay there for a moment and I thought to myself I wanted to get up. But as soon as that thought was in my mind I was in a standing position. It scared me a little bit but it felt good to move my new muscles. When I was standing I saw everything in another way and well I loved it. Then I saw movement out the corner of my left eye and I saw Edward walking around to come to me. When he was in front of me my breath was taken away because Edward was even more gorgeous than I have ever thought him to be. I took him in with my eyes and I felt my lust coming on and then I saw more movement from in front of me but I did not look that way because all I wanted was to touch and hold my Edward. I smiled at him and threw my arms around him and started to hug him when I heard him say something.

"Oi Bella, you need to be a little more careful right now; you are stronger than me right now," he told me.

I let him go as fast as I could and put my hands behind my back and stepped away feeling bad that I made Edward say Oi. He smiled at me and walked up to me and pried my hands out from behind my back and put them around his neck and he held me and I felt good. He then pulled back a little bit and smiled then he leaned in and started to kiss me. When Edward was kissing me I thought back to when I was human and how he kissed me then. This kiss and the other kiss are way way different. I pushed myself into him more wanting more and I was thinking about the others in the room with us and also how I was told that I would not be feeling anything but lust for blood not lust for my husband. When I thought of blood I pulled back and grabbed my throat because it felt like I was going to burst into flames again. I was so thirsty and my throat felt like sandpaper. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Bella honey, we need to get you to hunt; I know you have to be thirsty," he told me.

I nodded but then I saw Alice trying to get around Jasper but he would not let her for some reason. I was getting mad a Jasper and I knew he felt it so I calmed myself down before he could do it.

"Jasper, why wont you let Alice come to me?" I asked him irritated at him.

"Bella, your emotions are all over the place right now and you are feeling irritated. I am just trying to keep her safe from you right now," he told me.

I then felt myself getting really mad at my brother-in-law. I felt something building in my chest and I heard growling coming from someone till it hit me that I was growling. I stopped myself in my own tracks and put my head in my hands feeling sorry for growling at Jasper like that. Edward then had me in his arm rubbing my back and I calmed down some and I looked at Jasper again. This time he moved some and I felt like I should be on alert around him because he was covered in scars. I started to feel danger around him because of all the bite marks on him. I never saw them when I was human except once when we were hanging out and he showed me in the light. Then it hit me why he had all of those bite marks on him. It was when he was in the vampire army and I felt sorry for him being bit that many times over and over. I looked him in the eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"I am so sorry Jasper for growling at you. It just upset me that you would think that I would hurt Alice, I would never hurt Alice ever. I would rather die than hurt my sister ever. Again I am sorry," I told him.

He started to shake his head back and forth and I looked at Edward who was smiling.

"What is wrong with Jasper? Why is he shaking his head like that?" I asked Edward.

Edward then laughed a little.

"Bella, you are doing really well for a newborn vampire. He is trying to help you control your emotions and you control them before he has a chance to. He is just thinking how you are doing it; you are acting years old instead of three days old," Edward told me.

I then looked back at Jasper who gave me a weak smile and I wanted to go and hug him. So I walked slowly up to him and he kinda stepped back but he felt what I wanted so he stepped up to me and embraced me. I now felt safe with Jasper instead of danger, I felt like crying but I could not cry. He held me then let me go and he stepped to the side so I could get to Alice who by the way bounced up and I grabbed her in mid-air and hugged her tightly but not to tightly. I missed my sister so much and I put her down and she smiled up at me.

"Bella, you are so beautiful and I love you sister. Give me a second, I will be right back," she told me.

Then she was gone and I looked to Em and mom and gave Em a hug first and he picked me up and spun me around once and sat me on my feet. I waited for the dizziness but nothing happened. I then went up to mom and she wrapped her arms around me and started to dry sob. I pulled back and gave her a kiss; as I was getting ready to say something Alice came in carrying a heavy looking full body mirror and sat it on the floor. She smiled at me then.

"Bella, I want you to see yourself for the first time before you go hunt," Alice told me.

I looked back at Edward who came to stand next to me and nodded his head. I then tore my eyes away from him and looked into the mirror that was in front of me. I knew that mirror belonged to Rose. I then looked at myself in the mirror and I felt myself gasped at the most beautiful girl in the mirror. She had long curly brown hair and her face was clear and beautiful. I looked at my body which was in a dress that I knew Alice had put on me while I was still burning. It was a long purple dress that went to just above the ankles and some high heal shoes that were the same color. I then looked at myself again and I looked at the eyes, the scary eyes that looked back at me. I mouthed the eyes and Edward pulled me into him.

"Bella, right now your eyes are going to be red for three months. You have to give the animal blood time to dilute them to the color gold," he told me.

I could not take my eyes off the girl staring back at me with the red eyes and then I thought about what he said.

"Three months, I am not going to be able to go anywhere for months with these eyes looking this way," I told him.

"Honey, till we get you to hunt you are not going anywhere. Remember you have two babies that have blood flooding through them and your two friends. Even Jake and Seth are downstairs and they have blood going through them. So till you hunt you are staying in this room with us. So lets go hunt honey," he told me.

I looked at him and nodded because when he said the word blood it made my throat burst again with flames. I stood there for a minute and was testing my ears to see if I could hear the heartbeats downstairs. I put my finger up to my lips and shh everyone and I stood there listening. Then I found the heartbeats coming from downstairs and I smiled. But something was not right with three of them. I could hear Jake, Seth and Ange heartbeats and they were calm but I heard three very fast beating heartbeats and I looked to Dad this time.

"Dad, what am I hearing down there. I can hear three calm heartbeats but three of them are really fast like humming bird wings fast?" I asked him.

"Well sweetheart, the three that are beating really fast is the babies and Jade's heart beating. For some reason their hearts beats faster than normal humans," dad told me.

I just nodded and I kept thinking about the hearts beating downstairs and that made my throat burn more.

"Edward, lets go hunt before I try something that I will hate myself forever," I told him.

He nodded and then he pulled me to our balcony and I looked down and saw all the small rocks that looked like they could pop a hole in something. I looked at Edward and he smiled.

"Why can't we just take the stairs?" I asked him.

"Bella honey, the humans are down there," he told me.

I knew that but jumping from three stories high just did not appeal to me. I looked at him and gave him a worried expression.

"Don't worry honey, those rocks are way more fragile than you are. If you want I will step out first and you can see how I land and then you follow me," he told me.

I just nodded still feeling scared and then I felt a boost of confidence hit me and look behind me and nod at Jasper for helping me there. I watched Edward just step out into the air and fall to the ground. He bent his knees for the impact and then looked at me and smiled.

"See honey, easy," he told me.

I swallowed and did as he did; I step out into thin air. At first I had my eyes closed but I opened them to see the ground coming up at me and I bent my knees waiting for the impact and when my feet touched the ground it felt like I landed on something soft. I landed a little imbalanced because I did not want to break the thin heals that Alice put me in. If I had landed wrong Em would call me the first clumsy vampire and would never let me live it down. I was glad that I landed the way I did. I then did something I knew Alice would be upset by but oh well; I hooked my shoes off and threw them back up and threw the window where I just came from and I heard them hit something and I laughed. I also heard everyone else chuckle and I heard Alice grumble about how I still did not like high heals. I just laughed and I looked at Edward.

"Shall we Mrs. Cullen?" he asked me and held his hand out to me.

I smiled and grabbed his hand and we took off running. At first I was scared that I would run into a tree and get hurt but then it hit me that I would not get hurt but the trees would be the ones to get hurt. As we were running I felt stained and I looked down to see why, the dress that Alice put me was not letting my legs run like I want them to. So I looked back and saw the family looking out the window at us and I looked at Alice and smiled. I saw her shaking her head back and forth at what I was doing. I took the bottom of the dress on one side and with very little strength I tore it up to just my thigh and I did the same thing to the other side. I just laughed at Alice who had her arms folded across her chest giving me a death stare. I then grabbed Edward's hand again and we took off running again and I felt free. We stopped when we got to the small river. I looked at Edward and he smiled.

"Watch," he told me.

He took three steps back and launched himself over the fifty foot river and landed without any troubles. I decided to take a few more steps back to make sure I don't land in the water and I started to feel the rocks under my bare feet. They felt like soft clouds or a soft pillow; I then took off and jumped and sailed over the river and landed in the woods in a tree. I held on and started to laugh because I could hear Edward running to get to me. He looked up into the tree that I landed in and he started to laugh.

"I want to do that again," I told him.

He just laughed.

"Bella, lets hunt first," he told me.

I just nodded and jumped from the tree and landed next to him. He looked at me and smiled then he took off like a bullet. I then followed him and I felt free to run this fast and before I knew it he was having troubles keeping up with me. I turned around and ran back to him.

"I am sorry, I forgot that I am faster than you are right now," I told him.

He laughed and pulled me into a hug and I could not help myself. I planted a kiss on him and we started to fall to the ground. We both laughed and I told him sorry.

"Honey, you don't need to tell me sorry. I love kissing you anytime," he told me.

"One thing, you been holding out on me. I mean you did not kiss me like this when I was human," I told him.

"I had to be careful with you when you were human. But now I don't have to be careful with you," he told me.

I then leaned in and started to kiss him again and he had to stop us.

"Honey, are you not thirsty?" he asked me.

When he brought it up my throat flamed up again and I frowned at him.

"Well I was not till you mentioned it," I told him.

"You are very easy distracted. I swear you have skipped over the newborn stage because almost all the time newborn vampires don't think of anything but blood and here you are attacking me with kisses and throwing me to the ground," he told me and chuckled.

I felt like I could be blushing but I knew that will never happen again. After laying there for a few minutes I stood up without thinking and pulled him with me.

"This seems to be a good place to start hunting Bella. Any further we will be in Canada," he told me.

I nodded and then Edward turned me around to face the woods.

"Okay Bella, close your eyes and use your smell and ears and tell me what you hear and smell," Edward told me.

I did that and was listening.

"I hear the trees in the wind, I can hear a creek or a small pond around the other bend on the left. I can smell the moss and must of the woods," I told him.

"Okay, go back to the creek and tell me what you hear," he told me.

I closed my eyes and I went past all the other sounds and I could hear the water again which did not appeal to me even tho I was and am very thirsty. I then heard what he wanted me to hear. I could hear something drinking from the water and then I let my smell kick in and I could smell something woody and hear the heartbeats of whatever was there. I opened my eyes and looked back at Edward. I could feel my mouth fell up with venom.

"Do what you feel like," he told me.

I was feeling a little scared but I did what he told me to do and I let my instinct kick in and I took off to the sound that was going to help me get rid of my thirst. I ran around the bend and stopped to see a herd of deer drinking from the water. I felt my mouth venom fill my mouth again and I was about ready to pounce on one when the wind changed directions and another smell came from the south and I could not help myself but run to the smell that smelled good but just did not smell right to me. I could hear someone following me but I kept running until who ever was following made me mad so I turned on this thing and let out a growl that I did not know I had in me. When I saw it was Edward I felt shock that I just growled at Edward like that. Then the wind picked up again and I smelt the same smell and I looked at Edward.

"I am so sorry honey for growling at you. I just smelled something and had to see where it was coming from. I feel so bad for growling at you, I am sorry. What is that smell anyways?" I asked him.

I saw different emotions go across his face which I did not understand and he stopped with confusion and shock.

"Honey, is your throat not burning really bad?" He asked me.

"Not really, why would it be?" I asked him.

I then saw his jaw drop and he was trying to form words that were not coming out of his mouth. He stood there for a minute and then he started to laugh, I mean really laugh. He was laughing so hard that I was getting irritated with him because he was laughing and I wanted in on what he was laughing about.

"Edward Cullen, if you don't tell me what you are laughing about I am going to kick your ass," I told him upset.

He knew I was upset and he stopped laughing.

"I am so sorry honey, I am in complete and udder shock. About two miles that way are two hunters in a camp. How did you just stop from hunting them? Even older vampires like me find it hard to keep hunting when human blood is in the air. Can you tell me why you are not hunting them men?" he asked me really confused.

I just stood there with the scent of human blood in the air and paid no attention to it. What did Edward want me to hunt the humans? I don't think I could.

"What do you mean Edward? You want me to hunt those men? They could have families and kids. Also, for some reason they just don't smell that good to me. When we were in the house I could hear all of those heartbeats and my mouth did not once start to fill up with venom to the blood going through them. I don't understand Edward," I told him.

He came up to me and pulled me into a hug and smiled.

"Bella, I have no idea what is going on but you do still need to hunt. So lets go back to the deer and then well head home to try some experiments," he told me.

I nodded and then we took back off to the east where the deer where. But on our way back I smelled something that set me on fire and made my mouth start to fill up with venom again. I took off to that delicious smell and we came to a clearing where there were two bears sleeping on the ground. I then let myself do what it wanted to do and I pounced on one bear and sank my teeth into it's neck. My teeth cut through the skin, fat and muscles like a butter knife till I reached where I wanted; the blood that was flowing through his main vain. I started to drink him and did not want to rush because he tasted so good. I could feel him fight with me but it did not hurt me. I started to feel him lose his fight and then he was drained and I threw him off of me. I looked to see Edward just getting done with the other bear and I smiled at him.

"So Bella, you still thirsty or what do you want to do?" Edward asked me.

"My throat is still burning a little bit but I feel kinda slushy; like I drank to much or something," I told him,

"Well honey, you did take a bit to drink him dry and he was a big boy. So yeah you should be good for a few hours without having to hunt again," Edward told me.

Again I waited for the blush that did not come. Edward grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"You want to go home so we can try what I have in my mind?" he asked me.

I nodded and then we took off back to the house. I beat him there by a bounce because I jumped before he did over the river. I landed and started to laugh because I still loved flying like that. He reached me and pulled me into him and started to kiss me with so much passion that I forgot where we were and what time or day it was. He pulled away and smiled at me. We walked up to the house but we stayed outside.

"Family, can you all come out except the humans and Jake and Seth. We have something to tell you all and want to do some experiments," Edward told them.

Everyone came out except the humans and Rose, she was with the babies I could see. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What is it Edward?" dad asked him.

Edward went to tell them what happened when we were hunting. He even told them about me growling at him and I still felt bad for that. After he told them the whole story on how I fought with a bear which made Em laugh. Oh before we got back to the house Edward gave me his shirt because the bear tore it in places that my family did not need to see. I looked at the Denali and they had shock wrote all over their faces when Edward told the story. In fact everyone had shock wrote all over their faces.

"When Bella smelled the bears she went for them instead of the deer but she drink him slowly instead of fast like we all do. I just don't understand how she ran from the humans like that. She told me that they did not smell appealing to her. But when we got to the bears she attacked in a heartbeat," Edward told everyone.

I watched as everyone thought about what Edward told them and then dad and everyone started to laugh like Edward did in the woods. I could not help myself tho and joined right in. We all calmed down and I looked to dad.

"So dad, what does that mean? The bears smelled better than the humans did. They did not set my throat on fire like the bears did," I told him.

"Honey, I have no idea. I have never heard of a vampire running away from human blood. I see son what experiments you want to do now. Lets start with Jade or Ange and see what happens," dad told me and Edward.

I just looked at them both like they were crazy then it hit me what they wanted to do.

"No, not going to happen. I mean come on I don't want to use them to see if I can resits their blood. No not going to happen," I told them.

"Bella, we wont let you hurt anyone. What I was going to do was get me, Em and Jasper to hold you and then bring out Ange or Jade and test what you do. We would never let you hurt anyone," Edward told me.

He let go of my face and I just nodded. Then dad went into the house as Jasper and Em joined me with Eleazar and Laurent right behind them. Jasper grabbed my left arm, Emmett grabbed my right arm and Edward stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me tightly. If I was human and they way they are holding me tightly would be hurting me. Then dad came out with a scared looking Ange who smiled weakly at me. Dad brought her to a point and him and mom stood behind her. Then the rest of us moved forward and I held my breath till I was maybe a foot away from my best friend. She smiled but was shaking a little also.

"Bella, take a breath; we got you," Edward told me.

I started to take small breaths and nothing happened. So I took normal breaths and my throat burned just a little bit but I could handle it if that is all it did. I smiled and I saw Ange relax some and so did everyone.

"So Bella, can you control yourself or do we need to keep a hold on you?" Jasper asked me.

"I can control myself. I feel a slight burn in my throat but other than that she is not appealing to me," I told them.

So the guys let me go slowly but I told Edward to keep a hold of me just in case and I smiled at my best friend.

"Ange, can I give you a hug or are you still scared of me?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath and blew it out and everyone stood as still as a statue but relaxed when I did not try to attack her.

"I am a little scared but I have faith in you that you will not hurt me. SO yes you can give me a hug," she told me.

Edward kept a hold on me but let me walk up to Ange and then we embraced each other and I was so happy that my burn did not get any worst. I hugged her carefully because I could crush her without thinking about it. We pulled apart and she smiled at me.

"Bella, when are you eyes going to change? I mean wow, they are super red and kinda freaky," she told me.

"They told me in about three months they will change into gold from the animal blood," I told her.

"Okay, I want to bring out Jake or Seth and see what she does when she smells the wolf in them mixed with their human blood," Edward told everyone.

Ange went back in and dad followed so he could bring out one of them and he came back with Jake and Jade following behind him. She looked scared for Jake. The guys grabbed me again and had a strong hold on me. I wanted them to because I did not know how the wolf blood and human blood would mix. Jake stopped a foot in front of me and smiled.

"Go ahead Bells, take a deep breath," he told me.

I thought back to when they told me that the wolf pack smelled like wet dog to the vampires and that was what I was expecting but when I took a breath he smelled so good to me and the fire in my throat that I thought was gone came back full force and well I just lost it. I was fighting with the guys holding onto me.

"LET ME GO, I WANT HIS BLOOD SO BAD! I yelled.

Dad and mom both grabbed Jake because he was frozen from shock. When he was gone I felt myself come back and I broke down dry sobbing so hard my whole body shook. I fell to the ground and felt different hands on me trying to comfort me but nothing was working. My throat again was burning really bad and I could have killed my best friend boyfriend. I felt so bad and did not know what to do. I felt someone trying to raise my head up and I looked to see Edward looking at me with a small smile.

"Bella honey, it's okay. You will be just fine please stand up and talk to us," Edward pleaded with me.

I nodded my head and let him and Jasper pick me up off the ground and I flung my arms around Edward and let myself go again on dry sobbing. I was so upset and I hated it. Jasper had both hands on me and I started to calm down. I pulled back and I heard Edward gasp and I look at him.

"What is it honey?" I asked him.

"Well, we are going to have to hunt again. Your eyes are pitch black with thirst," he told me.

"I am very thirst again. What happened?" I asked.

He stood there for a minute and then looked at dad.

"Bella, I have no idea what is going on but for some reason human blood is not appealing to you but when Jake came out you went crazy on him. I have an idea about that. I may sound crazy but I am going with it. When you were pregnant with the babies we started to feed you animal blood instead of human blood and before we took them and started to change you, you had animal blood in your system. I think you changed into a vampire that will drink only animal blood and not have to worry ever about you wanting to drink human blood. The only thing about that tho is Jake and Seth will be in danger all the time around you because they smell good to you and by the way you wanted Jake's blood it was like he is your singer. So what we are going to do is go talk to Jake and Seth and I want some of you to go hunting with Bella and Edward while I talk to the others," dad told us.

We all nodded and dad and mom went back into the house while the rest of us except Eleazar and Carmen went to go hunt. We all took off into the sunset to go hunt while dad talks to the others. I can't wait till I can get back and see my babies for the first time.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. If I keep going I will have many chapters in one and I don't want to do that. Tell me what you all think of it and thanks for reading. Love you all, JenCullen28.


	59. Meeting the Babies

Hey peeps, thanks as always for all the wonderful comments. I am glad that you all are liking my twist that I did with Bella. Now it is time for her to meet her babies; so have fun reading and seeing what is going to happen. Thanks guys for all of your supports, it really means a lot to me. Love ya, JenCullen28

Chapter 58: Meeting the Babies

Edward's P.O.V.

Well, me and Bella and some of the others just got done hunting. We are heading back home so Bella can meet our babies. Dad called me and told me that Ange has left and that Jennifer is going to spend the day and night with her. We want Bella to see her babies without any distractions from full blood humans even tho she don't want their blood but just give her time to settle down with her vampire family. The wolves are also gone and Jade went with them. As soon as we get there the Denali clan are going to head back to Alaska because they have been away from home for sometime. So when we get home me and Bella are going to wait outside till all the right people leave then it's just going to leave me, Bella, the babies and our intimidate family. I just hope Bella won't be to upset at how much the babies have grown; they are three days old but look to be a month old.

We get to the house and the sun has just raised and the babies should be waking up. Me and Bella stay outside looking at each other in the eyes when the Denali clan came up to us.

"Bella and Edward, your babies are just beautiful. Congrats and if you need anything from us you know where we are," Kate told us.

We gave hugs and then they got into their car and left. So that just left the family; Jade's parents left hours ago. I look at Bella and take her face into my hands and look her in the eyes.

"Bella, when you see our babies don't get upset at what you see okay. They have grown while you were changing and so they will be a little bigger than newborn babies. Also, we are trusting that you will be okay with their blood because you did wonders around Ange. So are you ready to meet Renesmee and Draven?" I ask her.

She took an unneeded breath and looked at me.

"Yes Edward, I am ready and I am for sure going to be okay around them. I drink so much blood that it's not even funny and well they just don't appeal to me like that. I love you but can we please go see our babies. I can hear them waking up and I want to feed them," she told me.

I smiled at my wonderful wife and I grabbed her hand and we walked up the porch and to the door. I opened the door and there stood our family smiling and looking some what nervous about this meeting. Bella holds my hand tighter nervous also and she sees Rose and Alice behind the others holding our babies. Bella sat down and started to test the air with her scent of smell and smiled.

"I can smell them but nothing is happening, so may I please so my babies?" she ask Rose and Alice.

Alice steps out from behind Jasper who follows her and is posed to interfere if need be. Alice is smiling from cheek to cheek because she knows nothing is going to happen even tho she still can't see the babies. Jasper is testing the emotions of Bella to make sure she was telling the truth. When he felt that she was going to be just fine he nods at Alice and Alice hands Draven to Bella who hold out her arms for him. She grabs him and when she cradle him in her arms she smiles really big and then she gasp. He is then out of her arms before anyone of us knows what just happened. We look around and see Jasper in a corner with Draven and then we look at Bella who is in shock.

"Jasper man, what is your deal?" Emmett asks him.

"Well when she gasped I thought the blood was to much for her and so to keep Draven safe I got him from her before she could do anything to him," Jasper tells us all.

I just shake my head and give him a death glare.

"Jasper, please give Draven back to Bella before I tare you into pieces," I growled at him.

He looks at Draven and smiles at him and then back to Bella.

"Bella, I am sorry, I just wanted to keep him safe. Why did you gasp like that to make me take him from you?" Jasper asked Bella.

"Because of his eyes. I was fixing to say something till you took him from me in a blink of an eye. Jasper, I know you want to protect them but their blood DOES NOT appeal to me. Now may I have my son back please?" Bella asked Jasper irritated.

He nodded and then took a few steps to Bella and hands Draven back to Bella and he steps back with Alice. He looks sorry and he should be. I then took my seat next to Bella and look our son.

"Now Bella, what were you saying about Draven's eyes?" I asked her.

"They are the same color as mine when I was human. I thought that he would look more like you than me. But look at his hair it's the same color as mine and my dads and the eyes are to. I don't understand that but he is so beautiful," she told me.

I smiled and then I look at Draven and smile at him.

"He says you are beautiful also and he likes your face," I told her.

If she could have tears in her eyes she would have at what I told her. I pulled her into me and hugged her. Then Rose steps out from behind Em and walks up to us. Bella hands Draven to me while Rose hands Nessie to her. Bella takes our daughter like she did our son and again gasped.

"Oh my, her eyes are a emerald green and her hair is long and curly and the same color as yours Edward. Edward, were your eyes that color when you were human?" she asked me.

I nodded and she smiled and then looked at dad.

"Dad, how come Draven took after me and my dad? And Renesmee take after Edward? I mean they are very beautiful I just a little confused about that," she told dad.

Dad smiled at her.

"Bella honey, we don't know why. Doctors and scientist alike have been trying to find out why we look like a family member. So with Draven and Nessie they took after you two but they took after the other parent. You would think Draven would look like Edward and Nessie look like you but that is not how they came out," dad told her.

She smiled and nodded. Then the babies started to get fussy so mom went to get their bottles of blood. We had to make the bottles out of metal because of the blood in them is animal and Bella don't need to smell it. Mom brings the two bottles in and hands one to me and one to Bella and we start to feed them.

As we were sitting there talking to the babies I started to feel nervous because I still had to tell Bella that Seth imprinted on Nessie. I took a breath and smiled at Bella who was still holding a now sleeping Nessie.

"Bella sweetheart, I have something to tell you and well I pray you don't get mad. Promise me that you will not get mad or upset till I get done telling you what I have to tell you," I told her.

She looked scared but smiled a little bit.

"I promise that I will not get upset or mad until you tell me what you have to tell me. Now Edward what is it?" she asked me a little nervous.

I looked at her and gave her a nervous smile.

"Well, you know how Jake imprinted on Jade? Well honey, Seth has imprinted on Nessie. Now what do you think of it?" I asked her.

Her eyes got wide but then she calmed down some and smiled.

"Well, I don't know how that is going to work because I can't be around them. I think it's cute tho and I am happy that she will not only be protected by us and the others but now she will have a good size wolf pack behind her also now. Was you afraid that I would get upset over Seth imprinting on our daughter? I like Seth a lot I just don't care for his sister to much tho. I am okay with it. Also, why do you all call her Nessie? Her name is Renesmee," Bella told us.

"Well honey, I am very happy that you are okay with Seth and We'll have to find away for him to see Nessie. We call her Nessie because it's cute and Renesmee is a mouth full to say. Is that okay with you?" I asked her.

She looked down at a sleeping Nessie and smiled.

"Nessie, is a very sweet name; I like it. Now Alice, why are you bouncing in your seat like your excited about something?" Bella asked her.

Alice smiled really big and stood up.

"Well Bella, we all have a surprise for you and I can't wait to show you. Edward already knows what it is so it's going to be a surprise for you. Hand the babies off to Rose and Em and the rest of us will show you the big surprise," Alice told her.

I handed Draven to Rose and Em took Nessie and then we got up to leave until Alice stopped Bella and I just shook my head and laughed.

"Bella, do me a favor and don't throw me off please," Alice told her.

Then Alice jumped onto Bella's back and covered her eyes up.

"Edward, what in the world is going on? Please don't let me run into anything because of this monkey on my back," Bella told me and we all laughed.

So I grabbed Bella's hand and I told her to start running but to keep up with me. Then we shot out the front door and into the woods with everyone following behind us except Rose and Em. We ran for about five minutes and then I stopped Bella from running.

"Okay, walk her over there. Good, now turn her like that. Now Bella hold out your hand," Alice told her.

Bella did and Alice dropped the keys into Bella's hand.

"Okay Bella, I am going to get off your back in three, two, one," Alice told her then jumped from Bella's back.

When Bella looked at what in front of her, her mouth dropped to the ground and we all laughed at her. She looked at Alice and smiled.

"Alice, guys, what is this?" Bella asked.

"You silly girl, it's yours and Edward's new home. We all thought that you and Edward would want to live away from us so we built you all a good size cottage out here. Out far enough so no one can see you but not to far from us; that was mom's on request. So are you going to open it up or just stand here and stare at it?" Alice asked Bella.

"I am going to stand here and stare at our new home because I am in to much shock," Bella told her.

We all laughed again and then Mom came up to us.

"Bella, we are going to leave you two for now. This is the other part of the present for you two, privacy," mom told her.

Then everyone gave us hugs and then took off back to the main house. I looked at Bella and smiled at her then I waved my hand to the door and she walked up to it. She then put the key in and opened the door. I then took her by surprise and swept her up into my arms and carried her across the thresh hold. She laughed a giggled and then I put her down.

"Bella honey, welcome to our new home," I told her.

Bella's P.O.V.

When Alice got off my back and I saw this house in front of me I could not do anything but hold my mouth open. I mean the house or they called it a cottage but it's to big to be a cottage. It's looks to be two stories high with a small third floor on top. There is all kinds of vines going up it and it looked beautiful. Then they all left me and Edward to look through the house and give us some privacy. I unlocked the door and Edward swept me off my feet and carried me through the thresh hold of our new home and sat me back on my feet.

The cottage was all wood on the outside and inside and it was just beautiful. When we walked in we were in the living room where there was a fire going and the flames were blue from the wood having salt water on them. I looked around and everything matched and well I loved it. We walked to the kitchen and I just smiled because I would not spend to much time in there for now. Then Edward was walking me through the house telling me different things about it and it even had some paintings from the house and Isle Cullen that I fell in love with. He led me to the back door and opened it to reveal a good size pond and a full size pool not to far from it. I love swimming so much that they put one in for me.

Then Edward showed me the flower garden that mom did and took care of it and I loved it also. He then lead me back into the house and we walked upstairs to the second floor where there were different doors. He went through them tell me what they were and then we came to two doors that were a dark blue color with Draven's name on it and the other one was across from his and it was painted a dark purple with Nessie's name on it. He showed me their rooms and they were good size rooms with all kinds of stuff in them for the babies right now.

He then pulled me up another flight of stairs to the top of the house and it was a major master bedroom. It had brown walls and everything in it matched. There were more paintings in here and a Cal-King size bed in the middle of the room. I felt my eyes go wide at the size of the bed and I smiled. He showed me the bathroom which had a huge tub and shower off to the side but not toilet. I smiled at that part and then he lead me out into the bedroom again.

"Bella, behind them two doors is the closet. Do you want to look in there now? I have to warn you tho because it's just about the size of this room and full of clothes," Edward told me.

I shook my head no and then I walked up to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss me. I then felt myself being picked up so he did not have to bend down to much. He kissed me with so much passion and then I felt something soft under me and I knew it was the bed. He pulled back and gave me a devastating smile that made my dead heart feel funny.

"You ready to go back to the house or do you want to do something else?" he gave me a evil smile.

SEX SCEEN ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

I pulled his head back down to my lips and well that was the end of the talking. Edward started to kiss my lips and then he left my lips and started to kiss down my jaw and to my neck where he spent some time there because that is my fave spot to be kissed and he knew it. I started to have a burning sensation down in my area and I knew I needed Edward right here and right now. He then started to tear the rest of my dress that I had on from both hunting trips and I smiled. He then took my bra off in one tear and I laughed until he started to lick and suck my nipples. I was trying to remember when I was human when he did this and it so did not feel the same.

He raised me up some and pulled the torn dress out from under me. I then had his pants and shirt off in two rips. We both laughed at the way we were taking each other clothes off. He then started to kiss down my stomach and I arched my back at his kisses. I loved that we feel the same temp instead of cold and warm. He stopped at my panties and pulled the off with our ripping them.

"I like these that is why I did not rip them off of you," he told me.

He then was back at my face smiling and then he entered me and I let out a loud moan. He started to go in and out at a slow pace and it built up and we were both moaning at how it felt with our bodies moving with each other. He stopped then and picked me up with us still connected and pushed me against a wall and the change did something to our bodies and he went faster and faster. We did not want to break our bed so we did it in different places, on the walls, on the floor and he even made a bath for us and we recreated our honeymoon in the bath.

END OF SEX SCEEN^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

We had sex the rest of the day and all through the night. We had no reasons to stop at all. We were not going to get tired, have to eat or use the bathroom. I love Edward so much and in the morning we will be back with our babies but this is mommy and daddy time.

Well peeps, I am leaving it there for now. I hope you like it and please tell me what you all think of it. The sex is not to detailed but I just needed to forewarn you all about it. Thanks for reading and being there for me. Love you all JenCullen28.


	60. Planning and Surprises

Hey guys, thanks so much again for all the wonderful comments that you all have given me on the last chapter. It really means a lot to me. So here we go another chapter for you all. I know I said that there would more likely be just 60 chapters to this story but it's going to be more by the way it looks. I know you all are very happy about that. So here you another chapter to this wonderful story. Thanks, JenCullen28.

Chapter 59: Planing and Surprises

Bella's P.O.V

I have been a vampire for two weeks and well I am loving it. I can be around my babies and all my human friends and not hurt them. Dad has been doing so research seeing if there is any other vampires like me that don't drink human blood because it just don't appeal to me; so far he has came up with nothing. So as of right now I am the only vampire on earth that human blood does not appeal to me; I kinda think that is cool. The babies are two weeks and three days old and are growing but not as fast as they were. They still look to be just little over a month old. I am loving them so much.

Their first holiday is coming up and I so can't wait. The babies were born on October 13th and well it's almost Halloween. Em is trying to come up with some ideas what we could do but nothing has hit him yet. Edward has been on cloud nine since the babies have been born and I am a vampire now. Also, I have to plan a trip to Italy to show the Volturi that I am a vampire now. I don't want them around my family at all because they will see that me and Edward have babies and that some humans know about us; us, I like the sound of that now. Edward has been fighting me tooth and nail about me going by myself but so far I am winning because he knows that Aro can read his thoughts and not mine; Edward still can't read my mind and it drives him crazy. Dad is going with me but not to see the Volturi because Aro could read dads mind. I leave in a few days and well I don't want to leave the babies but I have to do this.

"Bella, please come with me for a moment," Edward told me.

So I got off the couch and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into our room at the main house. He closed the door knowing that the others can still hear us. He walked me over to the bed and sat me down. I kinda knew what he was going to talk about but he was not going to get his way this time. I love Edward but he has to understand that he does not get what he wants all the time.

"Bella, Please let me go with you and dad. I will stay with dad and wont get in the way," he begged me.

I took a breath that I did not need and looked at him.

"Edward look, I don't want you to come because I don't want the babies to be here without a parent. Also, I know you, you would not stay with dad and you would get caught and everything will go to hell from there. So Edward, I love you more than anything in this world but I am not budging from this and you can't make me. I am sorry sweetheart but it's not going to happen. So help me Edward, if you follow me then I don't care how much I love you I will divorce you in a heart beat," I told him and I swear he lost even more color in his face.

I got up kissed his shocked face and left the room wanting to rip something into pieces. I was so mad at him I wanted to beat him but I could never do that to my love. I walked downstairs and saw Alice in a vision and waited till she came back to us. She came back and smiled.

"He has changed his mind about going now, Bella. The way you talked to him he is still in shock but he will be down here in a minute. Beware tho, he is not going to be very happy and if you don't want to argue in front of your kids then I say go outside," she told me.

Sure enough Edward came back down not looking very happy. He sat down gave Alice a death glare and that mad me even more mad at him. I walked over to him grabbed his hand and pulled him up. I looked him in the eyes and told him to follow me. We ran out the door and over the river I stopped him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you ever give your sister that death glare again so help me I will beat the crap out of you. You better start acting right or I will not call you while I am there and I will not give you sex for a month. So stop being mad and get over it, your acting like a jackass and it's pissing me off," I told him through clenched teeth.

He started to glare at me but I guess the look on my face stopped it in it's track.

"Bella, I am just worried that you will get hurt or worst killed. I don't want you to go without me but I guess I will have to just deal with it because I so don't want to lose you over this. I am so sorry for the way I am acting and I will be here for the babies," he told me.

I smiled at him but then I gave him a glare, he stepped back from the look I gave him.

"We get back to the house Edward, you WILL tell Alice that you are sorry for the look you gave her and give her a hug," I told him.

All he could do was nod and I smiled. We started walking back to the house at human speed and when we walked through the door I saw that Nessie and Draven were awake and smiling at us. I put a happy smile on my face even tho I was still irritated at Edward and I saw that Jasper could tell. He smiled at me and I started to feel better and I nodded at him. Edward walked up to Alice and pulled her into a hug and told her sorry. Mom brought out the babies bottles and I watched as Rose and Edward grabbed the babies to feed them. I was not ready to feed them yet just in case I lost control with the animal blood that they were drinking. I sat down next to Alice and was thinking about flying to Italy tomorrow and I was nervous but I knew I had to do this so they would not come and look to see if I were human.

After the babies ate I got both of them and held onto them. I was going to be gone for three days, I hope and will miss them and Edward very much. I looked at the time and saw that it was just a little pass one in the after noon. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me.

"Honey, lets go to our house so I can spend some time with just us," I told him.

He nodded and he grabbed on baby at a time and put them into their carriers and zipped up the hood so the wind would not bother them. We told everyone we will be back soon and took off out the back door. I loved to run, I loved the free feeling. We got home in no time and I saw that the babies had fell asleep and I smiled at them. We kept them in their carriers and took a seat on the couch to talk. I went to sit on the couch but Edward grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap and I smiled.

"So Bella, what are you going to do first when you get to Italy?" he asked me.

"Me and Dad are going to get a hotel and look around first. The next day I am going to go talk to the Volturi and show them that I am a vampire now. Then the last day we will be coming home," I told him.

He nodded and my face to him to kiss me. We kissed for a long time and I was getting lusty but we could not do anything right now with the babies here in the living room with us. I looked at him and we both smiled at each other. I grabbed Nessie out and he grabbed Draven and we put them both in Nessie's room to sleep. We walked back to the living room and I attacked him.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ SEX SCEEN^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

I ripped his clothes off and he did the same to me. He picked me up and lay me on the couch and he went down. He was doing all kinds of things with his tongue it was making my back arch and I had to hold in my screams but I moaned a lot. He then picked me up and slammed me against the wall and we both laugh at that and prayed it did not wake the babies up. He started to kiss my neck and down to my breast and it felt so good. He then looked at me and smiled and went down again. I was standing and he raised one leg up and over his shoulder and started to play with the lips with his tongue and I was pulling his hair because it felt so good. He then spread my lips apart and started to bite and lick my clit and I moaned out loud. He came back up to me and I went down and put his dick in my mouth and started to play with the tip and all.

I knew he would blow anytime so I pulled out and he grabbed my legs and I wrapped them around his waist and he went in. He started to pump in and out of me slow at first but then it got faster and faster. I had to keep my mouth shut so not to wake the babies and that was so very hard to do. He then walked over to the couch with me still on him and sat down. I started to bounce up and down and I loved that feeling. We were both moaning and enjoying ourselves very much. After a couple of hours of having sex we both made ourselves climax so we could get back to the main house.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ END OF SEX SCEEN ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

We spent a few moments in each other arms still connected and I loved it; it was a very sweet moment. Then the babies woke up crying and we sped dressed and was in the room in no time. We changed their diapers and their clothes and put them back into their carriers. We walked out of the house and Edward locked the door and we were off back to the house. When we got to the house I saw that Ange and Jade were there and they came up to me and gave me and Edward a hug.

"Bella, Seth really wants to see Nessie. It is killing him not being able to be around her. Can I take both of them to the reservation for a couple of hours and will have them back before dark?" Jade asked me.

I looked at Edward and he nodded his head and I looked at Jade.

"You can as long as Ange goes with you. I trust you I just will feel safer if I knew someone else was around them," I told her.

I looked at Ange and she smiled and nodded her head. Jade agreed and so me and Edward handed the babies to them along with the diaper bag and blood. I kissed both of them and then Jade and Ange left with our babies.

Jade's P.O.V.

Me and Ange put them in my car and buckled the babies in and then we were off to go see Jake and the wolf pack. I thought about it then and smiled. I wonder if Leah sees Draven if she might imprint on him. I hope so, so she does not feel so hurt being around her ex-boyfriend Sam all the time. 15 minutes later I was pulling up in front of Jake's house and his dad met us outside smiling. I had Draven in my arms and Billy held his hands out for him and I handed Draven to Billy and he smiled.

"Wow, he is a very beautiful baby that Edward and Bella made. I can't get over how much he looks like Bella," he told us.

I wheeled Billy into the house where everyone was. This house is to small for all of them but this is where they wanted to meet the babies. Ange handed Nessie to Jake and he looked so cute holding her. I can't wait to tell everyone that me and Jake are getting married and I am carrying his baby right now. Me and Jake are the only ones that know right now, we found out a week ago and he asked me to marry him. So far it is nothing like Bella and I like that, I hope it will be a normal pregnancy or at least somewhat normal. I mean here I am half human/half vampire and he is a shape shifter wolf. When we tell everyone I am going to get Carlisle to look at me. We don't know anything about how the baby will turn out. It could be all human or have a little bit of the other things in it.

Leah came in acting all sour and stuff and sat down on the couch not looking at anyone. I walked over to Quil and took Draven from him and smiled at him. I then walked over to Leah and smiled at her.

"Leah, I would like you to meet Edward and Bella's baby Draven," I told her and started to hand him to her.

She looked at me and smiled very little at me but took him from me. Draven then opened his big brown eyes up and looked Leah right in the eyes. Everyone got really quiet and we all knew then that Leah looked at him to and imprinted on him. She gave him the biggest smile that I have ever seen and she raised him to her and kissed his forehead. She then looked at all of us and we saw that all the hate and bitterness leave her. She was truly happy now and then everyone started to clap and cheer. I looked at Ange and I knew then that she was imprinted on also by Quil. I smiled until I thought about Edward and Bella. I wonder how they will take this, Leah imprinting on Draven and Quil imprinting on her best friend Ange.

"So guys, this is what it feels like to imprint? I love this feeling so much and I am so sorry guys for being such a witch to all of you. Congrats Quil for imprinting on Ange; we were the last two to imprint and it happened today. I am so happy now and I love this little guy so much. Jade, I want to tell Edward and Bella but I am not sure about being around Bella," she told me.

"Let me call Carlisle and see what he can do," I told her.

So I called Carlisle and told him what happened and he told me to bring the wolf pack over but for them to stay away from Bella till she is strained and not able to get to them. I told him thank you and hung up.

"Well, Carlisle is telling them that we are all coming over but for you guys to stay back till they can strain Bella. Then Leah you can tell them what happened," I told them.

Everyone nodded and we all loaded into cars and were off to the Cullen house. We got there in no time and we saw that everyone was outside and that Bella was being held by Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. We all got out and I told Jake to stay back for a moment, well I told all of them to stay back except Quil and Leah. We walked up to Bella and I saw that she was holding her breath and I smiled at her. We got to be a few feet away from her and stopped.

"Bella, I want to test this again. Please smell them and well see what will happen," told her.

She nodded and started to take some breaths and I saw her eyes get a little dark but not that much. We all watched her and she was breathing normal now and looked to be in control.

"That right there proved my idea," Carlisle told us. "Jake is Bella's singer that is why she tries to attack him when he is around. Bella honey, how do you feel?" her dad asked her.

"My throat burns a little but it not nothing I can handle," she told him.

I thought for a moment and looked at Bella again.

"Bella, I am going to have Jake walk over and hope that you have enough control to not attack him," I told her.

I then saw the guys grips get tighter on Bella as Jake walked up to her. She again was holding her breath and Jake was in front of her. She started to smell him a little and I saw her eyes get darker but not black like last time.

"So Bella, how do you feel?" I asked her.

"He is setting my throat on fire really bad but I don't want to hurt him. Jake, come a little closer to me and see how close you can get to me," she told him.

He was a foot in front of her and she swallowed. I saw her eyes go almost black and he saw that to and backed up some. Then it hit me, when he is really close to her she losses control but if we keep him outside and not to close to Bella then she will be okay and Jake will live. Jake backed up to me and the guys let Bella go.

"So why are you all here?" she asked them.

"Well Bella and Edward, that is my fault. I wanted to tell you two in person that I imprinted on your son Draven. I hope you two are not mad at me," Leah told them and looked down.

I looked at Edward and Bella and they had shock wrote all over their faces but I could tell that they were not mad. Quil and Ange stepped up and we watched Bella very closely.

"Bella, Quil also imprinted on me," Ange told her.

Everyone smiled and Bella hugged Ange and shook Quil's hand not wanting to get to close to him.

"Well, I guess that mine and Edward's babies are going to be the most protected babies in the world. I am happy for you Leah. I believe that you and Draven will be real close," Bella told them.

I looked back at Jake and he nodded and smiled at me. I took the ring out of my pocket and put it on and Jake came up to me holding me. He was close to Bella but not that close to where it was hurting her.

"Everyone, me and Jake has some news for everyone also. Jake asked me to marry him last week. That's not all tho. I found out a week ago that I am pregnant with his baby," I told them.

I then saw my mom and dad come to where we were looking at me smiling. I knew they heard me tell everyone and then their smile fade. I saw everyone smile fade and I knew what they were thinking, the same what me and Jake been wondering about. What is the baby going to be? Carlisle came up to me and smiled.

"Congrats you two, but Jade I really need to check you. Maybe we can find out what the baby will be with some blood test. Have you been craven anything that normal humans don't crave?" he asked me.

I thought about it and I blushed.

"Carlisle, I think I know what they baby may be without all the test. I was not going to tell no one not even Jake but I guess I better get it out. I have been craving human food, blood and raw meat. I thing we have a major hybrid on our hands, but it's not growing like I did or them two. I just wonder if I will have a normal pregnancy," I told him.

"Well Jade, I will feel much better if I can try and get a pic of the baby to see what we can see and go from there, Carlisle told me.

So he told me and Jake along with my parents if I want them to come to his office where he took care of Bella. We left everyone outside while the rest of us went upstairs.

Well guys I am going to leave it there for now. The next chapter is going to be the trip to Italy. Thanks for being there for me and hanging in there while I was on spring break. I hope to have another chapter for you all today but if not tomorrow. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	61. Volturi

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for all of you. I am so happy that you all loved the last chapter; it always makes my day to see all the good comments. I hope you all like this chapter also, it's going to be the trip to Italy. Thanks for all of the comments and votes, thanks for reading. Love ya, JenCullen28.

Chapter 60: Volturi

Bella's P.O.V.

Well it's the next day and me and Dad are ready to leave to go to Italy to show the Volturi that I am a vampire and I hope they don't find out about my babies and our human friends. I am in our room with Edward and the babies holding on tight to them; I am going to miss them so much.

"Edward, please make sure the babies will be okay. I love you and know that I will be back home before you know it and we can get on with our lives with out the Volturi interfering anymore. Draven and Nessie, you two listen to you daddy and the others, I will be back in a few days and then we can all grow and live happy lives," I told them.

I know they don't understand me yet that I know of but still I had to tell them that. I got up from our bed and I grabbed Nessie as Edward grabbed Draven and we walked downstairs to for me to say bye to the others before we left. The Denali clan is here to see me and Dad off along with everyone else. We were hugged and told to be careful and to come back to them. I kissed Edward for a long time and gave each my babies a kiss one the foreheads and told them that I love them. Dad held the door open and we told everyone bye; well except Jasper because he is driving us to the airport. I waved at our family and me and dad got in and Jasper took off. If I could cry I would be so crying right now. We also made sure that Alice watch our future.

We got to the airport and we said our good byes to Jasper and he left me and Dad. I looked at dad and he smiled but I knew he was just as scared as I was. Before we made our plans to come to see the Volturi dad called and told Aro that I would be coming by myself to show them that I am a vampire now and that I would be leaving as soon as I show them. I was still scared tho; I thought being a vampire I would not be scared but I am. We had to wait 10 minutes before we could get on the plane but we are here now and if my heart was able to beat it would be beating it would beating out of my chest. We took our seats in first class and waited for the plane to take off. We will be on this plane for 13 hours, so I brought with me a book and my mp3 player hoping to get my mind of where I was going.

"Dad, I am scared. I am scared that they have something up their sleeves and is going to keep me some how from going back home," I told him.

"Bella, everything will be just fine. All we have to do is think about the good things and not what may happen but what is going to happen. We also have Alice watching us even tho her visions are not always right but she will help us if she can. So just breath and we'll be there before you know it," dad told me.

I smiled at him and grabbed my mp3player out and started to listen to some of the piano playing that Edward copied for me of him playing. I started to feel a little better and I even closed my eyes because it was night time and me and dad had to pretend that we were sleeping. I open my eyes and saw it was daylight and smiled at the clouds that was over Italy today.

The plane landed and we were fist to get off. We walked into the airport there and had some people looking at us and I would try to smile but it did not work very well. We got our bags and went to catch at cab but as were walked out I felt my heart drop to the ground at the sight I saw in front of us. There stood two Volturi guards smiling and waiting for us to get into a car that they were standing by. I looked at dad and I could tell we were in trouble. We got into the car and I knew right then and there we were in really big trouble. Aro will see my babies and that three humans know about us. Then my phone started to ring and I saw it was Alice but I could not talk to her now and she knew that.

The car ride was very quiet and I hated it so very much. The car stopped and we all got out without saying a word and was escorted through the castle. We got to an elevator and we got in with the two that was with us. We went up three floors and the doors open to an lobby area where I saw a human girl sitting at a desk, I did not ask any questions. In fact we have not said a word since being in the car. We walked down this long hall to these doors that were huge but very pretty looking. They opened up to an area and there were other vampires in there along with the three head vampires. We walked up to about the middle and stopped and I looked around seeing what we were up against. I then saw Aro stand up and walk up to me and Dad; he gave us a sickly smile.

"Well, well, what do we have here? I can see that I have been lied to just by seeing Carlisle here next you Mrs. Cullen. But I can also see that you are now a very beautiful vampire and I wonder, do you have a power? Aro asked me.

I took a breath and looked at his red eyes just like mine.

"Not that I know of, Edward still can't read my mind but other than that I don't think I do," I told him.

He held his hand out to me and I let him try to read me but it did not work. He looked at Carlisle and I felt something come loose in me and I threw some kind of something around dad and when Aro went to read him I could tell he was not very happy. He then looked at me and smiled.

"Well, it looks like that you Isabella does have a power. Did you know that you just threw a shield around Carlisle? I hope you did not know that because if you did you would be in big trouble. So please if you can pull you shield back so I can read him," Aro asked me.

I did not want to because he would, wait a minute. If he does read dad then he will see that I had the babies and then got changed. I did as Aro told me and I somehow pulled the shield back so he could read dads thoughts. I had a feeling tho that this still could turn out bad because of the humans that know about us. I started to throw my shield again but I was to late because Aro had dads hand. I felt myself feeling like I was going to pass out. A minute later Aro let go of dads hand and by the look on his face he was not happy.

"Looks like our friends here have been hiding something from us. Mrs. Cullen here has two babies by Edward and they have three humans that know about us. You two know the vampire law, no humans knows about our kind but here you got three humans that know about our kind. That is punishable by death but I am feeling good today so you two will not die unless you two change them humans. Also, I would love to meet your babies Isabella but by the look you are giving me that is not going to happen anytime soon. I am going to let it go but for now you all have one year to change the humans or kill them before we will come and check if you did as I said. If you do not then you all will die along with the humans. So you are free to go but keep in mind that we will come in one year to see if you have followed my orders," he told us.

I thought about it then it hit me; Jennifer and Ange may not have a problem with it but there is no way that Karen will want to be like us. We are going to be dead in one year I just know it. I thought for a moment and was very happy that he did not read in dads mind about the wolves for some reason. Aro shook our hands and told us to leave so they could eat. Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the big room and we passed a line of humans on our way out. I started to hear screaming when we walked out. We walked outside and saw a cab waiting for us to take us where we want to go. We got in and I had to hold in my dry sobbing that I wanted to do so bad. Dad told the cab driver where to go and we were off.

On our way to the hotel dads cell phone went off and he answered it. He was talking to mom and told her that he will call her back when we get to the hotel. He hung up and I could tell he was very upset at what we had to do. The cab stopped and we grabbed our bags from the back end and dad paid the driver and we walked into the very nice hotel. Dad check us in and we walked to our room which was on the first floor. We refused the bell boy and told them that we need to be left alone. We walked into our room and I put my bags down and I could not hold it in any more. I fell to my knees and started to dry sob hard, I felt my body shaking and I felt cold. I mean I am cold but I can feel for some reason. I felt dads arms around me and I could tell he was dry sobbing with me. My phone started to ring then and I saw it was Edward.

"Edward, did Alice see what we have to do?" I asked him between sobs.

"Yes honey she did. I have called the airport and had you and dads plane tickets changed to where you will be on the plane in three house to get back to me and fast. Honey, come home to me and we will see what we can do from there," Edward told me.

"Okay honey, I will tell dad and we will see you all soon. Love you," I told him.

He told me that he loved me to and we hung up. I told dad what Edward and them did and he said okay. We grabbed our bags and left the hotel room to check out again even tho we just checked in. We called a cab and they picked us up and we had an hour ride in the cab. We got to the airport with an hour left before we board the plane. We sat down and talked about how we were going to tell the humans that they have to be changed or we all will die. Not to long later we were on the plane again and in the air before we knew it.

We had to pretend to sleep again and we made it home the next day around 1 in the morning. Edward and mom where there to pick us up; when I saw Edward I ran up to him at human speed and held onto him tight. He picked me up because I was dry sobbing again and put me in the car. We got home in no time and he told everyone that he was going to take me home so I can rest and calm down. He told Rose to watch the babies and he ran out the door with me in his arms. We got home and he ran me to our room and lay me on the bed so I could continue to cry. He rubbed my back and hummed my song while I cried.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there. I have things I have to do and hope to write tomorrow. Tell me what you all think and thanks for being there for me. Love ya, JenCullen28.


	62. Decisions

Hey peeps, thanks again for all the comments. Now here we are, they got home from talking to the Volturi and now have to tell the humans that they have to be changed or die with them. I hope you like the chapter and thanks for being there for me. Love to all, JenCullen28.

Chapter 61: Decisions

It's the next morning and I was still very upset about what happened yesterday. I mean it did not go the way that we planed it. I hate to do this but when me and Edward gets back to the main house we are going to have to tell Ange and Jennifer what happened and call Karen to come over to tell her. This is not going to be a very fun day and I hope my babies are okay with everyone acting not right. I am not sure how the stress of us is taking on them. I stopped dry sobbing an hour ago and looked at Edward for the first time in a long time.

"Edward, I am so sorry about that. I had no idea that I could dry sob for that long and not talking to you. I love you Edward so much and thank you for being here for me," I told him.

He smiled at me and then kissed my forehead.

"Bella honey, I am here forever with you. Nothing will keep us apart and we will fix this somehow. Now lets get dressed and go to the main house to feed the babies and call Ange and Karen to come over," he told me.

I nodded and got up not really feeling like doing nothing today. I walked to our oversized closet and grabbed the first pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I put them on and my shoes and was ready for this day to be over an soon. Edward grabbed my hand and we left our house. We got to the main house in no time and somehow I could feel all the stress and sadness in the house. I wonder if they told Jennifer yet or is she just having to wait till the others get here? I wonder. We walked in and we saw everyone in the living room waiting for us to show up. I saw our babies and walked up to them and picked both up and held them to me. I saw Jennifer on the couch not looking to happy and then Alice stood up.

"Edward and Bella, I called Ange and Karen and they will be here in five minutes. We did not tell Jennifer what is going on yet till the others get here. Jade will be here in two minutes with her mom and dad. The Denali clan left early this morning but will be back in a few days," Alice told us.

We nodded at her and I took a seat on the couch as mom and Rose went to fix the babies bottles. I gave Draven to Edward and I held onto Nessie who smiled up at me. I relaxed some when she did that because I knew then that they did not understand what was going on to much. I looked over at Draven who looked like he was getting ready to cry and I looked at Edward who had a shock look to his face.

"Edward, what is wrong with you two?" I asked him worried.

He shook his head and snapped out of it and looked at me with somewhat of a smile.

"Bella, Draven has a power and well it's just like Aro's power. When you handed him to me he somehow understood what was going on and he touched my hand and I saw what he was seeing. He read my every thoughts and is now upset with what is going to happen," Edward told me.

I myself went into shock and the next thing I knew Nessie touched my face with her little hand and asked me what was wrong. I almost dropped her when she did that but I held her tight. I looked over to Edward and he looked shocked also because I guess he read what Nessie asked me. I was then feeling scared and excited at the same time because both our babies had powers. I looked at the family and they were waiting for us to tell them what was going on. I looked at Edward and he nodded to me.

"Guys, as you now know Draven has a power like Aro but we just found out that Nessie has a power also. She touched Bella's face and asked her what was going on and Bella heard her. We have no time right now to find out why but we will find out more about them after today," Edward told everyone.

They all nodded and then the door bell rang. Dad got up and walked up to the door and let Karen, Ange, Jade and her family in. They took seats where they could find them and dad put the human girls side by side. He looked to me and I shook my head no that I did not want to tell them and he looked at Edward and Edward shook his head yes. He handed Draven off to Rose and she started to feed him. Mom handed me Nessie's bottle and I started to feed her with out thinking about what I was doing. Edward stood up and looked at the humans. Right before he could talk Dad's phone started to ring. He looked at it and told Edward to wait a moment. He talked to whoever it was and started to smile at all of us. A moment later he hung up and walked up to Edward and grabbed his hand and they walked out of the room to talk.

I looked around and saw Alice was in a vision and she came back smiling also. I looked at her and she shook her head no. Then Dad and Edward both came in smiling and looked at the girls on the couch.

"Well, Karen, Ange and Jennifer, I am going to tell you all about the trip that Bella and dad went on. You may believe that it has nothing to do with you three but it does and now you all have two chooses to choose from," Edward told them.

He told them all about the trip like if he was there and we all watched their expressions and then Edward stopped at the part about them. He looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, here is where you three come in. Since that all happen and Aro read Carlisle's mind he found out that you three know about the vampire world and that is the number one rule that humans never know about us. Aro only gave us one choice for you three and that was to either change you or kill you. We would never hurt you so he told us that we had a year to do something about it or he is going to kill all of us including you three. But he just called dad and gave us another choice for you three to pick from. You can either be changed, killed or all your memories wiped out about us vampires ever existing. If you pick the memory wipe out then they will send out the vampire that can do that and he will wipe any memories of us out of your head. So what do you three choose?" Edward asked them.

We all looked at them and I could already tell what Karen's choose was but the other two I am not to sure about yet. Karen stood up and looked at us.

"I don't want to be like you all. I just want this nightmare to be over with and have my memory wiped out about you all. I am sorry but I am scared to death and I would love to not be involved in this world of you all," she told us and took a seat.

We all nodded at her and we looked at the other two. Jennifer then stood up and smiled.

"Cullen's, I have no one else to take care of me and you all have brought me into your lives without looking twice. I would love to join your world and be with you all forever," Jennifer told us.

She sat back down and smiled at us. We all nodded and then looked at Ange who was being pulled apart with what she had to choose. I then stood up and gave Nessie to Edward and walked over to my best friend/sister. I bent down to eye level and smiled at her.

"Ange, you do not have to choose now. You have 11 months to decide on what you want to do. I love you girl like a sister and I would not like to lose you but if you choose to not be a vampire I will miss you but I would also know that you are safe and sound and not dead in the ground. So take your time to think about it and we will await your decision," I told her.

She gave me a hug and I felt wet spots on my shirt from her crying. I rubbed her back until Jasper stepped in and calmed her down. She thanked him and I took my seat again. Dad stood up then.

"Okay, it's settle then. I will call Aro back and see when this other vampire can be here to wipe Karen's mind and tell him what else we were going to do. So everyone can do what they had planned today," dad told us.

Karen stood up told dad to call her and she left the house. Ange told us that she was going back home to help her mom with somethings and she left. Jennifer came up to me and hugged me and I hugged her back. I looked at Edward then.

"So, Edward do we need to wait for dad to see when we should change Jennifer?" I asked him.

Edward looked at me and nodded his head. I looked back a Jennifer.

"Jennifer, we are just going to wait till we find out what dad thinks and go from there. You can be changed as soon as you want to or you can wait 11 months and then get changed," I told her.

She thought about it for a moment and smiled.

"I want to be just like you all when every I can. There is nothing that this human life can offer me anymore and I would love to be in this family," she told us.

Dad came out and looked at us.

"Ben Scott, will be here in one week to wipe Karen's mind out. I told Aro what they all said and he said that was okay but what ever they choose he wants to see them for proof," dad told us.

We all nodded and then Jennifer walked up to dad.

"Carlisle, I want to join you family when ever I can. I told them that this human life has nothing else for me. My only thing is what about the wolf pack and the tribal members? You can't change a human or the treaty will be void and a war will break out," she told dad.

"Well we will just have to have a meeting with them and tell them what is going on and for them to decide. I don't believe that they will try and hurt us because of some of the wolf pack imprinted on the babies and Jade but I could be wrong," dad told her.

Alice then jumped up and was smiling and clapping.

"Bella, you are right you do still need a car. So us girls and whoever wants to lets go shopping for a car for Bella," Alice told us.

We all rolled our eyes at her and she was smiling really big. We all decided that we would all go except mom and dad; Louis and Marcie would go home also and let us younger ones have fun. Me and Alice got Draven and Nessie ready for the day and then we got ready. Edward was in the room with me getting dressed. We all got ready around the same time well except Jennifer but she is human. I looked at the time and decided to bring a couple of bottles for the babies. We all then left to go buy me a car or two.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. I am really sleepy because I did not get much sleep last night so I am dosing off while writing this. I hope its good. Thanks for reading, talk to you all later. Love to all, JenCullen28.


	63. Car Shopping and Pissed

Hey guys, thanks again for the wonderful comments. Here is another chapter for all of you, I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 62: Car Shopping and Mad

Bella's P.O.V.

Well after this morning telling the humans they have a choice to become a vampire, wipe their memories or die, I needed to get away from the house and was glad that Alice told me that we can go shopping for a car for me. Me, Edward, the babies and Jennifer rode in Edward's Volvo while Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jade and Jasper rode in Rose's car. I knew what I wanted I just had to find it. Alice knew what I wanted but did not know where we were going to get it yet. It's a little older car but I have been wanting one brand new. So we are off to Seattle because where we need to go is to different sport car places. We got to a car dealership called John's Ford Mustang's. I knew then that I may find my car here and I could not wait. We all go out and we went up to I guess who was John.

"Hello people, my name is John. How may I help you all?" he asked us.

I smiled at him and stepped up to him.

"Yes you may, I am looking for a 2013 Mustang and I hope to find it here," I told him.

He smiled back at me and I turn to see some of the others going to look at other cars while me, Edward, Alice, and Jade look for a car for me. I was looking around when John told us to follow him. So we did and he took us to a good size group of cars.

"This right here is all the 2013 cars I have. There is a few and I hope you find what you are looking for Mrs.," he told me.

We thanked him and I looked back at Alice and Jade and they had the babies still in their seats which I was happy about. I looked at them and smiled.

"Now please no green, yellow or orange color cars. If I can find one it has to be darker colors of blue, purple, red or black please. Also, I want it to be a convertible," I told them.

They nodded and so me and Edward went one way and Jade and Alice went another way. I was looking at the cars and Edward was telling me what they were and stuff and I had picked out two I really liked. It took me an hour just to find two I liked, then Alice came to up to us and smiled.

"Come Bella, I think I may have found your car," she told me.

So I grabbed Nessie from her and saw that she was still asleep and walked over to where Jade was waiting with Draven. I looked at the car that she was standing by and I fell in love with it. I looked for John and he saw me and I waved at him to come over to us. He came over and smiled.

"I want to know more about this car please," I told him.

He smiled and started.

"We have here a Deep impact blue 2013 Mustang convertible. The exterior features include, 5.0L 4V Ti-VCT V8 engine, dual stainless-steel exhaust with bright rolled tips, HID headlamps with integrated park/turn lamps, LED fog lamps, LED sequential tail lamps, unique 5.0L engine cover, dark chrome pony in grille. Now here is the interior features include, Reclining front bucket seats with a six-way power adjustable driver's and passenger seat, Shaker audio system, auxiliary audio input jack, Sirius XM radio, ambient lighting, heated front seats and heated mirrors. It's priced at $58,000.45. We have payment options or we accept all major credit cars," he told us.

I looked at Edward and waved Jade over.

"Lets put the babies seats in the back and see how they will fit with you Jade in the back with them," I told her.

Edward and Jade put the babies car seats in the back and Jade got in. I then got in and was getting a feel for it. I loved the color of the car, the inside of the car is really nice looking and well I just love this car. I can see myself in this car; I would just have to get Rose to work on it some to make it faster. Yes I got the Cullen speed bug ha ha. I smiled at Edward who had put on a pair of shades and had his hands behind his head smiling. We all laughed at him and I looked at John.

"I want this car please," I told him.

"Well if you will follow me into my office then we will take care of everything," he told me.

So me and Edward followed him into the building and into his office and I signed some paper work and I paid for the car with my black credit car. We shook John's hand and we left. As we were walking out of the building I saw Alice and Jasper walk in and I grabbed Nessie from her. Then Rose and Emmett went in to wait. I looked at Jennifer and saw she was looking at a car and I saw that she fell in love with it. I walked up to her and smiled at her.

"Jennifer, what we have here?" I asked her.

"A very pretty plum purple car that I just love but can't get because I don't have to money for," she told us.

I smiled at Edward and thought of something. I smiled at Jennifer and pulled Edward away with me. We stopped and I looked at him.

"Edward, lets get Jennifer that car for Christmas. I know Christmas is two months away but she would love it and when she comes one of us Rose will fix it to make it faster for her," I told him.

He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"How are we going to get it? She is with us and we will have to hide it somehow till then," he told me.

I just gave him a big smile.

"I will go in there buy it, then if Jade will we will come back and get it. Then again if we can we can hide it in their garage till Christmas," I told him.

He nodded at me and we walked up to Jade and told her about what we had planned. She smiled and agreed to help us. Me and Edward had to wait till Rose and EM were done and then we walked in. John looked at us and frowned.

"What is wrong? Did you decide not to take the car?" he asked us a little sad.

I went to answer him but Nessie woke up crying. So I grabbed her out of her seat and rocked her to quiet her down so I could talk. It worked and I smiled at John. I then heard Edward growl to low for John to hear. I would ask him about that later.

"Sorry, no nothing is wrong with the car; we are taking it with us. No we want to buy another car," I told him.

I swear that his eyes got as big as the moon when I told him that. He smiled really big and looked at us.

"Wow really, another car; that is awesome. What can I get you two now?" he asked.

I told him about the car that we wanted and he started again to fill out some paperwork for us to fill out. We told him when we give it as a gift then the names will change on the title. Me and Edward again signed some paperwork and Edward paid this time with his card.

"Me and my friend will be out tomorrow to pick it up. The girl we bought the car for is here with us and we don't want her to know that we did that," I told him.

He smiled at us and we shook hands again and left. We walked outside and saw everyone was waiting for us. I looked at Alice, Emmett, and Jasper because they had really big smiles on their faces. Me and Edward started to walk to my new car and he helped me put the kids in the car and then kissed me because he had to drive his car back home. I then saw Alice get into a yellow car with black racing stripes, Jasper got into a black car with white racing stripes, and Emmett get into a navy blue car with no stripes. So that is what they did, they bought themselves cars also. I just laughed because as I was pulling out to head back home with Jennifer in the car with me I also saw Alice pull out behind me, then Jasper behind her and Emmett behind him with Rose and Edward in the back of the pack. Jennifer looked back and laughed.

"Wow, we have a car parade," she told me and I laughed.

We were all doing the speed limit until we got to the last stop lights in town. It turned red and I saw the other pull up beside me smiling and I knew then that they wanted to race. I was so not going to do that tho; at least not with my babies in the car. So I backed up and let Rose take my place and saw Edward behind me smiling. If there was a cop around they would all be in trouble right now but I knew that there was none or Alice and Edward would have known. I counted to three and the light changed to green and all four of the burned rubber and was off in a cloud of smoke. I waited for the smoke to settle and sped up but not enough to keep up with them.

I looked at the time and saw it was going on 5 at night and the babies started in on crying. Jennifer climbed into the back and held the babies bottles for them while they ate. We got home at 5:30pm and saw that Rose was laughing and dancing all over the place. I just laughed because I knew she had won. I pulled up beside Alice ugly color car and got out. Edward came up and grabbed one baby as Jennifer grabbed the other. We walked up to the guys and started to laugh because Jasper was dancing with her. I knew he was feeling what she was and could not control himself until I saw Emmett's and Alice's soured looks on their faces.

"Aw guys, are you upset because you lost the race home?" I asked them.

Alice gave me a dirty look and I could not help but laugh.

"And what if we are? Rose only won because her car had been worked on and as of right now faster than us. Jasper won the race fair and square but I am upset at how they are acting about it," Alice told me.

I pulled her into me for a hug and did a big no no. I started to laugh again and well I felt myself being picked up from behind. I looked to see who it was and it was Emmett with and evil smile on his face. I knew then that I was in big trouble. I looked for Edward but he was no where to be found. I went to yell for him but Emmett's big hand covered my mouth before I could say anything. I saw Jade staying back not wanting to get involved and hurting the baby and Jennifer had no idea how to help me. I saw Rose and Jasper still dancing and looked for mom and dad but they were no where in sight. Then Emmett started to run with me with Alice right behind him with Jennifer on her back. Jade followed and I saw where we were going and I started to fight but Emmett was just way to strong for me. I know I am just weeks old but somehow he is still stronger than me.

I saw the river getting closer and closer and I even tried to bite him but I just could not move. He stopped at the deepest part of the river and I thought he was just going to throw me in but he jumped in with me still in his arms. We went underwater and he let me go. We got back to the top and well it was on. I pushed him underwater and we splashed around having fun. I then thought back to my babies and knew they were okay. I went to get out but Emmett would just pull me back into the water and we go at it again. We could do this for hours but I wanted to change into dry clothes and decided to throw my shield around me and when Em came after me again it looked like he ran right into a wall and was thrown backwards. I could not help but laugh and got out as fast as I could and took off running.

I beat him to the house and was changed and holding Draven when he came in still dripping wet. Everyone was laughing except mom because Em was in the living room getting the floor wet.

"Emmett, get out of my living room wet now. Or so help me you will be grounded for a month," mom told him.

We all started to laugh and then my phone rang and I saw it was Ange. I answered it and she wanted to know if she could come over and I told her yeah. It was going on 9pm now and the babies were sleeping in their bassinets when Ange came over. She smiled at us but then broke down crying. I walked up to her and pulled her to me.

"Ange, what is wrong?" I asked her.

She could not talk so we waited till she could.

"I told my parents that when I turn 18 I was moving out and moving in with you and they thew a fit. I found out and did not know this but for some reason they don't like you guys. They would not tell me why and then they did something that I did not expect; they kicked me out. They told me that I spend a lot of time here anyways and if I wanted to move out to go ahead and do it. My dad packed my bags and put them in the car for me and told me not to come back till they call me. Guys, I am so confused right now. I have no idea why they just kicked me out like that. Can I stay here till I can see what to do next?" Ange asked us through tears.

Dad then walked up to us and smiled at Ange.

"Honey, you can live with us if you want. We have room for you and I will find out myself why they just kicked you out like that," dad told her.

I then heard Edward take in a quick gasp and I looked at him then back at Ange. She was shaking but then looked at Dad.

"Please Carlisle, don't do that. I don't want to go back to them. I have been keeping a really deep dark secret from all of you and everyone for many years. You all don't know how bad my life is at home. I have been beaten by my parents since I could remember. It just got worst when the twins were born and they are boys. My parents told me that they never wanted a girl and that is why they beat me. Also, when I would come over here I would get a good beating for coming over and seeing my best friend Bella. So please just let me stay here and I will be good," she told us and then broke down.

I started to shake and feel rage building in me for what they did to her. Ange moved and I saw something on her back when she moved. Her shirt raised up a bit and I reached for her shirt and pulled it up and I saw red. Her back was covered in some big bruises and I looked at her and she pulled back some. I knew why because she saw that my eyes were black.

"Ange, when did they do this to you?" I asked her through clenched teeth.

"Right before they let me go. I am sorry if my smell is getting to any of you. I just had no where else to go," she told us.

I wanted to leave right then and there and go beat the hell of her parents for ever hurting her like this. Dad was still there and I looked and saw his eyes were black also. I looked around and saw that everyone was just as pissed as I was.

"Ange, you will never have to go back to that house again, ever. You are now safe with us and if you decide to be like us then we would be happy to make you like us. We will protect you," I told her.

She nodded her head and I saw she was getting sleepy. So I picked her up and carried her to the spare bedroom next to moms and dads. Me and Alice helped her change and what I saw I almost ran out of the room to go kill her parents. Ange was covered in bruise where her clothes hid them. Alice grabbed my arm and shook her head no. So we helped Ange into bed and I started to walk out till she told us to stop. I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes.

"Bella, please stay with me till I fall asleep. I don't want to be by myself tonight," she told me.

Alice left the room and I climbed into bed with Ange and hummed a song to her. I was thinking the whole time how to get back at her parents. Then I thought about Quil and the wolf pack how they would handle this. I smiled then thinking about how her parents are in deep trouble and they don't even know it yet.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you all think of it. Love you all JenCullen28.


	64. Revenge

Thanks you all again for all the wonderful comments that you gave me on the last chapter. Here is another wonderful chapter for all of you and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again, love JenCullen28.

Chapter 63: Revenge

Edward's P.O.V.

Ange has been living with us a week now and is healing very well. Quill have been over everyday helping her with her emotions and being there for her. Bella has been doing real good with him around and well Jake has been over but for now has to stay outside so not to get eaten ha ha. We have been talking to Sam for the past week on what to do with Ange parents. We are not going to kill them but make them pay for what they did to Ange. Dad has taken pictures of her bruises for evidence and a social working is coming over today to talk to Ange. Quill, Bella, and Alice is upstairs with Ange now talking to her and keeping her calm. I am waiting for a phone call from Sam with what we are going to do. We all really need to hunt but we are not leaving Ange along right now. Also, the babies are doing really well, growing pretty fast. They now look almost three months even tho they are just a month.

I am going to go check on them now and get Ange to come down because a car is pulling up now on to our driveway. Just as I was walking up the stairs my phone rang and it was Sam.

"Hello Sam, let me get Ange then we can talk," I told him.

He told me okay, and I knocked on the door of Ange room.

"Ange, the social worker is here to see you now," I told her.

Bella opened the door and saw me on the phone and Ange thanked me. Me and Bella walked to our room where the babies were laying down for a nap. Then I started to talk to Sam.

"So Sam what do you have in mind?" I asked him.

I put my phone on speaker so Bella could hear him but no one else.

"Hello Edward, yes we have been thinking about what to do and we came up with an idea. We kidnap them and beat them with our hands and belts like they did to Ange and then call the cops on them. Does Carlisle have anything to put them to sleep? We want them out while we do this and then they will wake up covered in bruises and whelps," Sam told me.

I could do nothing but smile and then Alice came into our room smiling.

"Edward, I see it working some what, I mean with the wolves involved I can't see what the outcome is yet but I know I will soon," she told me.

I smiled at my sister and went to talking to Sam again.

"So when do you want all of this to go down?" I asked him.

"What does Alice say? I mean with Ange talking to the social working now she may go over to their house and then our plan will not work," he told me.

I looked at Alice and smiled at her because of what she saw.

"Sam, we can do it tonight. The lady will not go over there tonight but in the morning with a case against them for hurting Ange and others to take the babies away. Let me talk to everyone and I will call you with our plan and time we want to do this," I told him.

He said okay and then we hung up and I smiled at my Bella and my fave sister Alice.

"So Alice, when is this lady leaving?" I asked her.

She got quiet and went into a vision and she looked sad but happy and I knew why. Ange has showed some more pictures of what her parents did to her. She had them with her when she moved in with us. I saw the pictures in her mind and and I saw red. They burned her with an iron when she came back from staying the night with us. The burn is just under her butt on her leg. I wanted to go and rip their heads off. I looked at Bella and she looked scared.

"Bella, the last time Ange stayed here and she missed two days of school. Well that is when they burned her with an iron under her butt on her leg. Bella, this has to end and they not be allowed to hurt anyone else," I told Bella.

She shook her head and then we heard the door close and knew that the lady left. So we all three left the babies to sleep and go check on Ange. We go downstairs and saw that she has been crying and is holding onto mom. Bella ran up to her and Ange went right to her and started to cry on Bella. I walked up to them and rubbed very lightly Ange back as to not hurt her bruises. Just then both babies woke up and started to cry. I ran upstairs and grabbed both of them and brought them downstairs where we were. Ange pulled away from Bella and smiled at me holding the babies. She then held her hands out to the babies and I handed them over to her and then something crossed her mind that I almost missed. She was thinking about her twin baby brothers and what will happen to them when her parents are thrown into jail. The Ange looked up at Carlisle and Esme.

"Carlisle and Esme, what is going to happen to my baby brothers? They are just three months old and identical twins," she told them.

Mom smiled and I thought oh no, we can't have more full blood humans in this house. Even when Ange is like us if she chooses she can not be around them. Alice then went into a vision.

ALICE VISION:

We see the babies growing up in a very loving home. Ange sees them everyday and they love her very much. We then see Ange and she has a belly on her indicating that she is pregnant. Then Alice vision ends.

END OF ALICE VISION:

We smiled at each other and I walk over to Ange who is now on the couch holding both babies.

"Angela, Alice just had a vision and she see a loving couple adopting your brothers and we saw you visiting them when you want to. So your bothers will be okay and you will be to," I told her.

"I want to thank you all for being there for me. I am sorry for bring my family problems here but I had no where else to go. Thank you all again," she told us.

We all smiled at her and then I thought we needed to talk to dad about our plan but did not want Ange to know about it. Then it hit me, we saw Ange pregnant so that means that she will not be coming like us but being with the wolf pack. I wonder when this will take place because she had a year before she either die or become like us or have her mind erased of us.

"Dad, I need to talk to you please," I told him.

He nodded and we ran up to his office. I closed the door and took a seat.

"Dad, Sam called me and well we have a plan. Do you want to know it or just stay in the dark about it? We are not going to kill them but give them a tastes of their own medicine," I told him.

"Son, I don't want to know what you all have planed. Do you need anything tho?" he asked me.

"Well yeah we do, we need something that will knock them out so we can do what we need to do and them not feel it," I told him.

He frowned but said okay. He got up went to his locked medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of something and handed it me.

"If you can put two drops of this in their food or drink and they will fall sleep when they taste it," dad told me.

I smiled at him and we walked out of his office and went downstairs. I looked at everyone and then Jade came in smiling until she saw us and she lost her smile. She walked up to Bella and I looked at everyone.

"Hey, I need Rose, Em, Jazz, Alice, Jade, and Bella to come with me for a moment please," I told them.

They all got up and we walked outside while dad and mom stayed with Ange and the babies. We walked a little away from the house so no one could hear what I was about to tell the others. We all stood in a circle and they all looked at me.

"Okay guys, this is what is going on," I told them.

I told them what Sam told me and that I had the medicine to make them fall sleep and not feel anything.

"So here at 6pm I am going to make a distraction and I am going to have Jazz slip into the Weber's home and put two drops of this in their drinks and then leave without being seen. So we still have two hours and then well go from there. Jade, we will need you to stay with the babies while we take care of their parents. So is everyone down with what I just said?" I asked them.

I looked around and they were all nodding and smiling. We all then started back to the house and walked in smiling. I had to call Sam and tell him what is going to down tonight.

Bella's P.O.V.

Oh I so can't wait till tonight. I mean Ange parents are going to get back what they did to Ange. Then we will let everything fall into place. Edward went upstairs to talk to Sam and the rest of us just did what we could till it all started to go down. We had made a plan to tell Ange that we are all going hunting except mom and dad, and that we are leaving them in charge of the babies. I am sitting on the couch with her and the babies and they are smiling and looking very happy. I reached for Nessie and Ange gave me her and then Nessie touched my face. She was showing me her dream she had and then she asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong Nessie, everything is just fine," I told her.

I knew then that I did not fool her but she left it alone. We played with the babies up until 5:30pm and we had to go.

"Ange, please help mom and dad with the babies. Me and the others are going hunting and the babies are still to young right now," I told her.

"I will Bella, don't worry; we will have fun till you all get back," she told me.

I kissed my babies on the forehead and we all ran out the back door to start out mission to get Ange parents. It took us a good 10 minutes to get to her parents house but we hid in the woods while Edward walked up to talk to her parents. I saw Jasper run around the house and then I smelt the wolves coming and smiled; even tho they made my mouth water with venom. They waited behind us till it was time to do what we had to do. Edward walked up to the Weber's door and knocked on the door. He waited and then Mrs. Weber answered the door and I swear she paled a lot when she saw Edward. She hollered for her husband and then Jasper went in. Then we listened to Edward.

"Hello, I am here to inform you two that your daughter Ange will not be coming back to this house of yours ever. Also, she told us everything and showed us some pictures of what you two did to her and the social worker is involved now," he told them.

Mr. Weber turned different shades of red and then started to yell at Edward. Jasper joined us and smiled. Edward told them to have a nice night and walked away smiling. The door closed and he was next to me in the same minute. We all walked to meet the wolves a little bit more into the woods and smiled at them when we got to them. We talked a little bit and I found out that Jasper even gave the babies a drop so they don't wake up to early while their parents sleep off the medicine. We waited and could hear them talking about us Cullen's and putting us down and we found out why Mr. Weber hated us. He was up for the job that dad got when him the the rest came from Alaska. Ever since he has hated all the Cullen's.

While we were listing to them put the family down they started to feel real sleepy and then the talking stopped. We could tell that they fell sleep while eating and smiled. We all inclosed on the house and just some of us walked in. Alice and Jade went for the babies and ran them upstairs to sleep while the guys grabbed their parents. Jade stayed back while we all ran to a clearing that we made while we waited. Edward and Emmett dropped them onto the ground in front of all of us to see them. The things called humans were smiling. I got so mad at that and started to beating. I walked up to Mr. Weber because he was the one that did most of the beating to Ange and I kicked him in the back but not hard enough to break anything. Then we all had a turn at hitting them somewhere and when it was said and done they were black and blue and even bleeding from their noses.

We all spit on them and Edward made sure that they were still alive and he smiled.

"They are still are breathing and no major stuff is wrong with them even tho I wanted to kill both of them," Edward told us.

Then Alice came running with an iron and ripped their clothes on the back of their legs and burned them like they did to Ange. We all smiled when it was all said and done. Now it was time to put them to bed and wait till morning. Then something hit me; none of us wore gloves when we did this to them. Then Alice came up to me and smiled.

"Bella, us vampires don't have fingerprints so don't worry. Also, I told the wolf pack not to touch them because they could find out that they did this to them. So lets get this scum back to their house and set up the stuff we have to get them in even more trouble," she told us.

I found out the stuff that Jasper gave them will pop on a drug test as pot and cocaine, so Emmett some how got that stuff for us to plant around them. We got to the house with the scum and lay them on the living room floor like they were fighting with ripped clothes and had the drugs around them. We all smiled and left the house with Jade following us. We had to leave two their so just in case they wake up to early the cops can be there before they can get rid of the drugs.

It took us till midnight to get that over and done with so we all went hunting so Ange wont get suspicious. Our eyes were still black so we took off to hunt. We left Emmett and Sam at the house and the other wolves went home. I took down four deer and a lion and was full. Edward came up to me and kissed me full on the lips. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Are we ready to go home?" he asked me.

I nodded and then all of us ran home except Rose; she went back to Em. We got home at 1am and saw that Ange was in bed and so was the babies. Mom and dad met us and smiled at us.

"So did you all take care of what you were going to do?" dad asked us. We all nodded and smiled at them.

Well here it is. It is going on 9am and Em just called the cops on the Weber's. Him and Rose are back home now and I guess we wont find out how it went till it hits the news. I lay in bed with my husband and babies. We smiled and talked about anything and everything. I was happy now and feeling much better for what we did to the Weber's.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there. So what do you all think of what happened to the Weber's? I hope you all liked it and please tell me what you all think. Thanks for reading and being there for me. Love you all, JenCullen28.


	65. Day After the beating

Hey peeps, thanks again for all the wonderful comments on the last chapter. This chapter is going to be about what is going to happen to Ange parents and well other things. So enjoy reading and tell me what you all think of it. Thanks again, love JenCullen28.

Chapter 64: Day after

Bella's P.O.V.

Well it is time for us to get up and hope dad can find out what is going on with Ange parents. I looked at the time and it was 8am so we know that they have been found because of Alice but other than that she can not tell what is going on. I looked at our babies who were sleeping between me and Edward and smiled at them. I picked up Draven and he woke up looking a little confused but then he saw me and smiled. I brought him to the changing table as Edward did the same to Nessie. I changed his very dirty diaper and made him smell better and changed him into an outfit for the day; how long he'll be in it I have no idea. Alice loves to look at our kids and then roll her eyes and take them and change them again about three or four times a day. We let her because we know she loves it. Just then we heard Em laughing and took off downstairs to see what was going on. When we got downstairs he had the TV on and we saw that they had a story about the Weber's on. So we took our seats next to Ange who eyes were wide.

On the news we saw them covering them up while putting handcuffs on them. They showed the inside of the house and we saw that it was a really big mess like they been fighting. We all looked at Em and he had a really big smile on his face. We watched as they saw the drugs were still on the ground and the news reporter was talking about how they did not know that the Weber's did this. Then the camera went back to the Weber's and them being asked questions and Mr. Weber said that him and his wife did not do drugs nor did they beat each other like this. Then they were put into two different cop cars and were taken away. It went back to the news reporter.

"Well, we all did not see that coming. The babies were taken to the hospital and we found out that they had traces of pot and cocaine in their systems but they are doing good and the state will be taking over them. Well this is Renee Smith closing,".

Then the news went off and we all looked at Ange and saw that her eyes were wider and had tears in them. I pulled her closer to me and she wrapped her arms around me and started to cry. Just then there was a knock on the door and dad got up and answered the door and we saw two cops standing there. Dad let them in and they did not look very happy. If my heart was beating it would have stopped by the looks on their faces. I was thinking that they had found out that we did this to her parents. Dad told them to have a seat and they were looking at all of us.

"We are here to tell Ange about her parents and what is going to happen to her brothers. Ange, I can tell by the tears in your eyes that you seen the news. Your brothers are doing really good and the state has them. Do you want to go with them or stay here with the Cullen's? One of them asked her.

She looked at me and gave me a small smile and then looked at them.

"I would like to stay here with the Cullen's. They are the ones I came to after my parents beat me and I have been living here with them for a week now. A social worker was here yesterday and they are getting a case against my parents for beating me all my life. I had no idea that they did drugs," she told them.

The cops nodded at her.

"Well they are going away for a very long time we think. So you are safe here and your brothers are safe now. We are going to leave you all now and have a nice day," they told us.

Dad walked them to the door and they left us and we all looked at Ange who looked to be going into shock. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Bella, I need to go lay down but I don't think I could walk. Can you help me please?" she asked me.

So I gave Draven to Rose and I picked Ange up and carried her upstairs and lay her in her bed and covered her up. I lay there with her till she fell sleep and I got up to see what the others were doing. I walked downstairs and saw that they were talking about what is going on. Just then there was another knock on the door and I went to see who it was and before I got to the door I could tell it was Jade with out Jake. I opened the door and pulled her into a hug and we smiled at each other. She walked in and looked at Dad.

"I am here for my three months check up," she told him.

He nodded and looked for Jake.

"Where is Jake?" dad asked her.

"Oh he is running with the pack. He will be by later to help Bella get use to him. Bella, will you come up with me?" she asked me.

I nodded and we walked upstairs to dads office/doctor office. Jade lay on the table and dad raised her shirt and we both gasped at what we saw. She had two really big bruises on her tummy. We looked at her and she blushed.

"I forgot to tell you that the baby kicked me really hard twice yesterday and gave me these," she told us.

Dad got the ultrasound ready and put the wand on her and we looked for the baby and what we saw shocked all three of us. There were not just one but two babies in there. I looked at Jade and she had tears in her eyes and I was feeling scared for her. She is just like me when I was pregnant with my twins but she has a lot more time to be pregnant with them than I did. That means she can be hurt much more worse than I was. Dad then checked her ribs and they looked okay. He told Jade to sit up and I helped her sit up because she was already big. Dad looked at her with grave eyes.

"Jade, you are growing fast now and so are the babies. I say you will have to deliver with in a month or two tops. They are also strong like Bella's babies so from here till they are born you are on bed rest. I would like it if you stay with us or at least with your parents so I can be close to you just in case something may go wrong. Also, do you want to know what you are having?" dad asked her.

She looked at me and we both nodded.

"Well, you are also having a boy and girl. The boy however is bigger than your girl and is the one hurting you because they don't have much room in there. So what have you chose? Here or at your parents house?" dad asked her.

She hung her head and then looked at the both of us.

"I guess me and Jake will move in with my parents till the babies are born. I need to call Jake and tell him what you told me but I am not going to tell him what they are just yet because I want to surprise him. Thank you Carlisle, I love you guys so much. Oh how is Ange? I saw the news this morning. Does she know that you guys did that to them?" Jade asked us.

I then smelt Ange and we all three turned slowly to the door and saw her standing there with tears in her eyes and looking very mad at us. I went to go to her but she turned and ran back to her room and we heard her lock her door. I felt so bad and I gave Jade a dirty look.

"Well no she did not know but she does now. Thanks Jade, now I have to talk to her and see what is going on in her mind. I walked out with a sad looking Jade and dad looking still in shock. I walked up to Ange door and Edward was there by my side.

"Bella, not right now. Let her be and to think about what she just heard. Alice, said that if you mess with her she will leave us and we will not see her again. So come with me and lets go back downstairs. Jake called and said he was on his way. Bella it will be okay, she will come around but not right now," Edward told me.

I felt myself go weak in the knees and Edward caught me and I dry sobbed into his shoulder while he carried me downstairs. I had so many emotions going threw me I felt someone hand on me and I looked and saw it was Jasper. I started to feel a little more calmer and I thanked him. Then Jade and dad came downstairs and I saw that Jade had been crying and I ran up to her. I pulled her into me and held her dry sobbing.

"I am sorry I got mad at you. I should have not gotten upset with you, it was not all your fault. Do you forgive me?" I asked her.

She pulled back and nodded and then Jake, Quil, Seth, and Leah came in and I had to hold my breath to the scents that just came threw the door. I started to breath a little at the time but every time it felt like flames going down my throat. I had to tell myself that I can do this and stay in control. They stayed at the door and I was very thankful for that and I smiled at them and they knew then that is was okay to come in. Leah and Seth went for Draven and Nessie and smiled really big at them. They have not been near them in over a week and they missed them very bad. Quil looked for Ange and then looked at me.

"Bella, where is Ange?" he asked me.

"Quil, she is in her room. She found out that we did that to her parents and she is pretty upset right now. You can see if she will talk to you but beware she may know that you were involved with it also and may not let you in," I told him.

He nodded and took off up to her room. I felt so weak and had to sit down, so I sat next to Jake while he held Jade in his lap. Dad looked at them then.

"Jake, I told Jade that she is going to have to go on bed rest till the babies are born. I guess you know that they are hurting her so I need her to stay close for me to keep an eye on her and the babies. So she had decided to stay with her parents till they are born," dad told him.

We were all smiling even Jade and we waited for it to hit Jake what dad just said. The room got quiet while we waited and Jake looked uncomfortable and we all busted out laughing. He thought we were all crazy and he looked at Jade.

"Why are you all laughing? You just told me that you are going on bed rest till the babies are born. I don't see what is so funny about that," he told her.

Then it hit him what dad just said and what he just said. I swear he went pale and then his color came back. We all smiled at him and then he looked at Jade.

"We are having t-twins?" he stuttered.

Jade smiled and nodded her head. He then started to kiss her and some of us said aw. They pulled back and blushed. Then we heard footsteps coming down the stairs and we saw Quil and Ange. Ange looked much better and was smiling somewhat. I got up and she held her hand out for me to stop and I did.

"I am still very upset with all of you. I know what you all think you did was alright and helping me but it was not. I am glad that they are going away for a very long time but you all could have handle it better than you all did. Quil told me everything and even told me that he helped and I am not very happy with him but it was you Cullen's that got the idea to do that. I need some time away from all of you to calm down and maybe I will move back in with all of you. Quil called his parents and they told me that I could stay with them. I will call you when I am ready to talk to you all again. I even told Quil not to talk to me till I am ready. I love you guys I am just pissed at how you handle my parents for me. It may hit me that I will be very grateful for what you all did for me but right now I am just really upset. So give me time and I will call Bella when I am ready to talk. Quil get my bags for me please and then we will leave," Ange told him.

He ran upstairs and was back before I even could take a breath. I felt my insides rip apart for what we did and I hated myself. If I could cry I would be doing that. I took off upstairs and slammed my bedroom door and I ran to my bed and lay their dry sobbing. I ran to my door and locked it real fast and went back to the bed. I lay there crying and hating myself for hurting my bestest friend I have ever had.

Well peeps, I am sorry it is short but I want to leave it there for now. So what do you all think? I hope you like it and please tell me what you all think of it. Thanks for reading and being their for me. Love to all, JenCullen28.


	66. Forgiveness

Hey peeps, thanks again for all the comments for the last chapter. I love them all. So here we are now; Ange is moved out for now, Jade is having twins and have not told Jake what they are yet. Bella is very upset for what they did to Ange parents. So here is another chapter for all of you. Thanks for reading, love JenCullen28.

Chapter 65: Forgiveness

Bella's P.O.V.

Well it's been two weeks since Ange left us and I am really missing her very much. I want to call her but she told us not to call her that she will call when she wants to talk again. Dad has called her because he has been telling her what is going on with her parents. Her parents are going to court in two weeks and I have to be there with her since she has opened up to me about what her parents. She still will not talk to me and I have been very upset and somewhat depressed about it. I guess us vampires can get depressed because I have not felt like doing nothing but being in my room alone and not being messed with. Everyone tries to make me feel better but nothing will make me feel better till I have Ange not mad at me. I get up and feed my babies and Edward will sit with me sometimes but other than that I just want to be left alone.

I feel bad that I am pushing my family away but I am self loathing right now. Edward tells me that the babies know what is going on and miss me. I just can't pull myself to do anything about it. Dad can't give me anything because I am a vampire and it won't work. So today Alice said she was dragging my ass out of the house and we are going to plan a baby shower for Jade. I just got done getting a shower and getting dress in whatever Alice has picked me out and is now walking downstairs to see who else is going. When I get downstairs I walk over to Edward and I notice that everyone was smiling and I just could not make myself smile. I look at my Edward and he kisses my nose and smiles at me. I try to but it just don't work.

"Edward honey, I am sorry; I just don't feel like smiling," I told him.

He gave me a small smile back.

"But Bella, you have a visitor and well this person wants you to smile," Edward told me.

I look around the room and see no one and then I smell for who may be here. When I pick up on the scent Ange walks in through the front door. If my heart was beating it would have done stopped at the sight of her. I was up and out of Edward's lap before anyone could take another breath and I had Ange in my arms. I had to remember that she was human and not to squeeze to hard. She held me tight and we both fell to the floor crying; well her crying and me dry sobbing.

"Oh Ange, I am so sorry for what we did. Please don't hate me forever; I could not bare that. Oh Ange, my sister. Forgive me," I told her through dry sobs.

She held me tighter and we just sat on the floor holding each other.

"B-Bella, I am sorry for the way I acted. I just could not believe that you all would do something like that. I am not grateful but at first I was very mad and upset with everyone. I just started to talk to the wolf pack this morning. Other than talking to Carlisle and him telling me every day about you and talking to Quil parents here and there this is the longest I've talked in two weeks. I forgive you Bella, I forgive everyone. I now understand that you all did that for me because of what they did to me. I am sorry for the way I acted toward everyone. I am sorry that I acted the way I did toward you Cullen's and all you did was let me live with you. I am sorry to everyone for the way I acted; I hope you all can forgive me," she told everyone and then started to break down again.

I pulled her into my lap and cried with her the best I could. I then felt someone pulling me into a standing position while I was still holding Ange. I opened my eyes and saw everyone gathered around us, even some of the wolf pack. Ange would not let me go so everyone hugged us and told Ange that she was forgiven and that she had nothing to say sorry about.

"Ange, it was mine and Sam's idea to do that to your parents. Everyone else joined in to help us. I am sorry for what we did and that you forgive us for planning that toward your parents. But I am so happy that you are back because we all have been worried for Bella. Dad told you every time you talked to him about Bella and said that she was depressed. She has not been out of our room this long in two weeks. We all have tried to get her to come around. I would send Jennifer up their sometimes and she would come back down crying because Bella told her to get out. Now you are back we can have a Bella back also. Again I am sorry for what we did," Edward told her.

Ange looked Edward in the eyes and then at me. She told me to put her down and I did and she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Sam even went over and pulled both of them into a hug. We all waited and when they let go of each other Ange and Sam were crying and Edward was sobbing a little bit. As we were standing there Em clapped really loud and made all of us jump or yell. Everyone of us gave him a death glare.

"I am sorry guys, but all this lovey dovey crap is enough. Ange has forgiven all of us so now we should all be happy that she is talking to us again and stop all the crying; it's making me uncomfortable," Emmett told us.

We all then started to bust out laughing which scared the babies and they started to cry. Me and Ange walked up to them and picked them up from the playpen that they were in and held them till they stopped crying. I was on cloud nine right now and feeling very happy. Ange smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"So guys, what are we doing today?" Ange asked us.

Alice stepped up and smiled.

"Well us girls are going shopping for Jade's surprise baby shower. The guys well I don't know what they are going to do but us girls are going shopping," Alice told Ange.

Ange smiled really big.

"Well I could use some girl time out. I do have one question tho for all of you. It has been eating at me for the past two weeks. Did my parents really do drugs or were those drugs planted next to them?" she asked us.

We all looked at Emmett and he smiled.

"Well that was kinda my idea. I was told that the stuff that would put them to sleep would make them pop on a drug test so I got some drugs from somewhere and planted them. But it was Jasper's idea to give your brothers a drop of it so that they would not wake while your parents were out. That is why it said they had traces of drugs in them," Emmett told her.

Ange just shook her head back and forth and smiled.

"I thought they did not do drugs but I could have been wrong," she told us.

I looked at the time and saw that it was going on 3pm and that we had to go. So the ones that were going had to get dressed. Me and Ange went to mine and Edward's room and changed the babies.

"Bella, I am so so very sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I was just really was upset that you all did that. I know you told me that you forgave me but I still feel bad for putting you in depression. I love you Bella and you are my sister," Ange told me.

I smiled at her and we hugged again. We had the babies ready and we walked downstairs to meet with everyone. Everyone of us woman are going including Leah and I was happy about that. I mean my son and her are going to be together forever so I may as well get to know her. Our guys were going to do what ever guys do and even some of the wolf pack is going to hang out with them. I was so happy that natural enemy's could get along without fighting. Us girls decided that we would take my car and Alice's car. We would all fit then; I gave Edward a kiss and he kissed the babies and told us to be safe. We all walked out, me and Ange put the babies in their car seats and Leah rode in the back with them. Ange got in front with me and waited for the other to get in. Then not to long we were ready to go. I waved at the guys and pulled out of the garage. We pulled out onto the highway and were headed to Seattle.

On our way their I was talking to Leah to get to know her more. I found out that her and Sam were engaged to be married until one day he saw Leah's cousin Emily and Sam imprinted on her. Sam broke her heart and she back nasty and mean, then changing into a wolf did not help much. Leah always thought that she should have been a guy since she phased into a wolf and thought that she would never imprint on anyone. She told us that she is much better person to hang out with since she imprinted on our son and I was happy. We just talked about random things and sang along to some songs till we pulled up into the parking lot of baby world. I got out and grabbed Nessie's car seat and Leah grabbed Draven's car seat because they were asleep. We all walked up to the others and looked at Alice.

"Okay guys, I got a lot of info from Jake what Jade wanted. She is a big time pooh bear fan and wants both baby rooms done in pooh bear. The boy pooh bear and the girl pooh bear. She does not want much pink but a little is fine. Not many light colors; they need everything for the babies. So pick out what you want to give to her as a gift and well go from their," Alice told us.

I smiled because Pooh Bear is my fave also. We all walked in and I hooked Nessie's car seat to the buggy and we went different ways. Jennifer, Ange and Leah were with me along with mom while Rose and Alice went one way. Mom told us that she will get the baby beds and I decided to get the Pooh Bear car seats and some other Pooh Bear things. Leah said she would get some clothes for the babies while Ange and Jennifer were getting stuff the babies needed. I went down this aisle that had all kinds of car seats and was there for a bit looking for the perfect car seats for the babies. I so can't wait to find out what their names will be. It took me about five minutes and I found a boy and girl Pooh Bear car seats. I was so happy and walked away and bumped into Ange and we laughed.

"Sorry, did not see you their," I told her.

"Well I am glad that you bumped into me because I have to much stuff here in my hands and was looking for you," she told me.

She put all that was in her hands in the buggy and we went to look for the others. I had a buggy full now and Nessie just woke up wanting to eat. So I grabbed her bottle out and fed her while we looked around. We found mom and she was talking to a sales person about the baby beds. We waited and she turned to us and smiled.

"I was talking to that cute guy about wanting these two beds. Oh and don't tell your father I said that guy was cute. Most humans are not cute but he was but I am in love with your dad and that is enough," mom told me and we laughed.

We stood and talked a moment till Alice found us.

"Guys, I am planning the shower to be this weekend so we still have a week till then. It is getting late and soon the babies are going to be getting upset for being in their car seats to long. So we got what we wanted to get and all we have to get now is the party stuff and I am going to send out invitations to some of the school kids. So lets pay for what we got and get them to deliver the big stuff to us," Alice told us.

So we found Rose and we all walked up to the checkout counter. We went one by one and got checked out and told them where to deliver the big stuff. We walked out with what we could fit in the cars and took off then. Sure enough Alice was right, half way home the babies started to cry wanting out of the seats and I laughed a little bit at Leah trying to calm them down. We got home at 8pm and it was time for the babies to eat, bathe and then go to bed. Leah did everything for Draven while I helped Seth with Nessie. I was so glad to be home with my Edward. Mom fixed a big dinner for the humans and wolf pack that was their and we all settle in for talking and playing around. I was happy again and I loved it.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. So what did you all think of it? Thanks for reading, love JenCullen28.


	67. Jade

Hey peeps, thanks as always for all the comments you gave me on the last chapter. Here is another chapter for all of you. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing. Thanks for reading. Love, JenCullen28.

P.S. I have the names for the babies and you all will find out soon in the story. I want to dedicate this chapter to JayleePerry for the baby girl name and I also want to dedicate this chapter to DestinyLockard for the baby boy name. I loved them both so much that is why I picked them. Thanks again for all the other names everyone gave me. Love, JenCullen28.

Chapter 66: Jade

Jade's P.O.V.

Well here I am on the couch at my home. Carlisle put me on bed rest and I am not allowed to move to much. The babies are growing a little faster than when I found out I was pregnant with them. Jake has been here for me the whole time and I love him so very much. We have been going through some names for the babies and have yet to come up with any. It is very upsetting because I am going to have them I little under a month and they have no names. They are going to be born and not have names; I am a little worried. Carlisle is going to be coming over today to check on me and the babies and Bella is coming with him. I miss seeing Bella everyday but she has had some issues with her best friend Ange. I did get a call yesterday from Bella telling me that Ange has came back and has forgiven everyone. I was so happy. Jake is out running with the pack today and I am so bored it's not even funny.

I think I may take a nap and maybe soon I will have someone to talk to. Mom and dad are out shopping and I had to stay here. I went to close my eyes and then my phone rang. I look to see who it was and I smiled, it was Bella.

"Hey Bella, are you coming over yet? I am so bored it's not even funny," I told her.

She told me yes and that she was also bring her dad, mom, Alice, Rose, Jennifer and Ange along with her.

"Okay, see you all when you get here, thank you," I told her and then we hung up.

I tried to sit up some and well I could not do it myself; I would have to wait till they get here. I laid there on the couch with some show on the TV when there was a knock on the door and I told them to come in. Carlisle came in first and then everyone else followed behind him. They all took seats and Carlisle came over to me.

"Well hello Jade, how are you feeling today?" he asked me.

"I am a little tired but other than that I am doing good and well I really want to sit up but I can't do it on my own," I told him.

He smiled at me and then shook his head no. I felt my smile fade.

"You can sit up when I get done looking you over and the babies. I got to step outside for a minute to bring in the ultrasound machine," he told me.

So he walked out and came in carrying this big machine and he wheeled it over to me then. He bent down beside me and looked at me.

"I need you to raise your shirt so I can start the scan," he told me.

So I did as he said and then he put some cold gel stuff on me and then the wand. He moved it around some and at first you could not see anything, then he pushed some buttons on the keyboard and we could see then. He started to move the wand around and taking notes on how big the babies were and all. He removed the wand from my belly and wiped my belly off and then the wand. He pulled my shirt down and then he stood up and grabbed me under my arms and pulled me up so I was sitting with my legs still in front of me. He sat next to Esme and smiled.

"Well, the babies seem to be doing really good. They are still growing a little fast but not to fast. You need to start to drink a little more blood and eating and drinking more water. We need to keep you strength up and theirs also. I also want someone here with you 24-7 till the babies are ready to come out. You being here by yourself is very dangerous for you and the babies. So make sure there is someone here at all times. Also, I say you will have them around the first of November. Lets see, it's one week till Halloween so I say we can deliver these babies on the first if you want. They are ready now but I want to keep them in there for one more week and then you can have them," Carlisle told me.

I thought about that for a moment and smiled. Me and Jake can have our babies in a weeks time; I so can't wait to tell him.

"Let me call Jake and tell him what you told me and hopefully he is done patrolling and come home. We need to think of some baby names before they are born. I have no idea what to think about and it's driving me crazy," I told them.

I grabbed my phone and called Jake. He answered the phone on the second ring. I put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Hey babe, is everything okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, when are you coming home? Just about the whole Cullen clan is here and I have something to tell you about the babies. Also, we have go to get to work on thinking of names for our babies," I told him.

"Okay honey, we will be their soon," he told me.

We then hung up and it hit me when he said we. I knew then that the wolf pack was going to be coming with him. I looked at Bella then.

"Bella, Jake and the wolf pack is coming. Are you going to be okay? Also, where are the babies? Because I know Leah and Seth would want to see them," I asked her.

"I will call Edward so he can bring them over and yes I am going to be okay. I went hunting last night till I was so full I thought I might bust. So don't worry, I need to be around them more anyways to get use to them," she told me.

She then called Edward and I looked at the others. Alice came up to me and smiled.

"I so wish I could see what you are going to name the babies. But with you being so wrapped up with the wolves and me not seeing you anyways it's driving me crazy. I don't like to be blind but I think it is cool because I get to be surprised just like everyone else," Alice told me.

She then leaned over gave me a hug and then looked at me. I nodded my head and she put her hands on my tummy and felt the babies moving. I swear if she could cry she would be right now. I saw Rose move out of the corner of my eye and came up to me. I again nodded and Alice moved and Rose put her hands on my stomach and smiled. She then got on her knees and put her ear to my belly and closed her eyes. She was smiling as the babies moved inside of me. She opened her eyes and her eyes were wet with unsheded tears. She then stood up and thanked me. Then my door opened up and Edward came in carrying Nessie and Draven. He smiled at me as he walked pass me and to Bella and Rose; they grabbed them from him and Bella kissed Edward and he left. I just looked at her.

"Oh, he and the others are waiting on dad so they can go hunting," she told me.

Then Carlisle smiled at me and gave me hug and kissed Esme, then he left us girls. We all sat around talking and then the door opened up again and the wolf pack came in smiling and playing around. When the guys and girl walked in and saw the Cullen girls they all smiled and I saw Seth and Leah walk up to Rose and Bella. They handed the babies to them and then everyone took seats in the floor and anywhere they could find a seat. My how was now full with many people; vampires and wolves, also some humans. I smiled and then Jake came up to me and kissed me then raised my legs up and sat down. He began to rub my feet and it felt good.

"So what did the doc have to say?" Jake asked me.

"Well, he said the babies are doing really well. He also told me that they are ready to come out but he wants me to wait another week to just make sure and that we can have our babies on the first of November," I told him.

He smiled and then we heard a smack and we all looked at Alice.

"Alice are you okay? Why did you just smack your head?" I asked her.

"Well, I just thought of something and well I had to smack my head for forgetting," she told us.

"What did you forget?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing really, it's just I have to do some rearranging of something. I am sorry guys, keeping talking," she told us.

We all smiled at her and I looked at Jake again.

"We need help with coming up with some names from them," I told him.

He smiled and then everyone smiled and started to think of names for the babies. Someone would tell us a name and I either did not like it or we put in the list of maybe names. After about an hour of thinking about baby names Alice said a girl name that I liked. I looked at her and smiled.

"What was that name you said Alice?" I asked her.

How about Santayana Delilah?" she asked us.

Me and Jake sat there for a moment and kept saying the name over and over and well I loved it and so did he.

"Alice we love that name, where did that come from?" I asked her.

"I don't know but it just popped into my head and I loved it so I told you two about it," she told me.

Everyone clapped and I was so happy that our little girl had a name now. Now all we had to do is come up with a boy name. We all started again at throwing boy names around and Leah came up with Damion as the first name and then we played with middle names. Paul stood up and smiled.

"I have it, Damion Alexander. I used to know someone who was Alexander Damion and well I just flipped it," he told us.

Me and Jake thought about it for a moment again and played with the name some and well we both loved it.

"We want to thank you all for the babies names but we have chosen Santayana Delilah Black and Damion Alexander Black as the babies names. I am so excited, now they can be born and have names," I told them.

Everyone started to clap and laugh. We got a little to loud and Bella's babies started to cry. Leah and Seth tried to calm them but they just kept crying.

"Bella, can me and Jake hold them? We need to practice to see if we can even keep our own babies calmed," I told her.

She nodded at me and then Leah and Seth both brought over the babies to us. I was handed Draven as Seth handed Nessie over to Jake. When Draven was in my arms he stopped crying and looked at me with his bit green eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. I talked to him in baby talk and he would smile and laugh at me. I had him propped up on my chest and my belly behind him. As I was playing with him one of my babies either moved or kicked and it scared Draven. He started to cry and I lay him on my chest and he calmed down. I looked over at Jake who had Nessie and she was calm but he looked scared.

"Jake, hold her like this," I told him.

I showed him the way you hold babies and he did as I did and he looked happy then. We held the babies as we talked to everyone. My mom and Dad came home with stuff they would not let me see and I did not like that. But they told me it's for me and the babies. After awhile mom and Esme started to cook for the wolf pack and humans. Then the rest of the Cullen clan came over and we just had fun talking and playing around. Well I was glued to the couch but I could talk. I looked around and was so happy that we all got along so well. I love my life so much.

Well peeps, there you have it another chapter for all of you. Thank you all again for all the wonderful baby names. So what do you all think of the ones I picked out for the babies? I hope you all like them and thanks so much for reading and hanging in there with me. I had some major writers block but it's gone for now I hope. Thanks again and I love you all, JenCullen28.


	68. Surprise Baby Shower

Hey peeps, thanks again for all the wonderful comments. Here is another chapter for all of you and I am also glad that you all liked the names for the babies. Thanks for reading and being there for me. Love to all, JenCullen28.

Chapter 67: Surprise Baby Shower

Bella's P.O.V.

Well today is Jade's baby shower and we have a lot to do to get it ready. It is 3am and we are all up working on the house. Alice has bought a soft chair so Jade would be comfortable while having fun. The party is at noon so we have plenty of time to get things done. The main house is decorated in pinks and blues and well I don't like it but it's not my party. The guys are hanging balloons from the ceiling while us girls are doing all the decorating on ground level. The babies are asleep upstairs while we are working and we I am having fun. Edward came down from a ladder and came to me.

"Hey honey, we are done for now till later. Lets go to bed and well you know," he told me.

I smiled at him and I felt my eyes go black with lust. I saw Jasper look at us from the corner of my eye and smiled at us. He grabbed Alice and they took off upstairs and I just laughed. Then the feeling of lust hit us all and I was being ran upstairs by Edward. He shut our door, locked it then well you have the idea what we did. We were still having fun when it started to get light in the room and then we heard the babies waking up. We smiled at each other got dressed and waited because Edward told me that mom was bringing them to us with their bottles. We fixed our bed and then sat down and waited till mom brought us our babies. She knocked and Edward told mom to come in. When she did she smiled at us and we saw Nessie and Draven smiling at us also. They started to reach for us and I took Nessie and Edward took Draven from mom. She handed us their warm bottles of blood that I am use to and we gave them their bottles. Mom left our room and closed the door behind her.

I looked at our babies then and noticed that they have grown over night and if my heart was beating it would have stopped. I mean when we put them to bed last night they looked like babies and now they look more toddler like than baby. I looked at Edward and he looked worried also.

"After we get done feeding them, I am going to call dad up here to measure them," I told Edward.

He nodded at me then gave me a small smile. The babies got done eating and we burped them then Edward said dad and he came up to our room.

"What is it kids?" he asked us then smiled.

"Well dad take a look for yourself," I told him.

He started to look the babies over and he looked a little worried also.

"Let me get the stuff to measure them and weight them. I will be right back," he told us then left us.

Nessie put her hand on my cheek and asked me why we looked worried. I don't remember if I told you but Nessie and Draven have powers. Nessie can touch you and talk to you that way as to where Draven is kinda like Aro, he can read every thought you had just by touching you.

"Nessie and Draven, we are worried because you two have grown over night. You have been growing everyday but slowly but when we put you to bed last night and we see you two now you have grown big time over night," I told them.

They nodded at me and I smiled at them. Dad came in carrying his bag and everything he needed to measure the babies with. Nessie grabbed onto me a little tighter and I smiled at her.

"Honey, you did this every day. You know grandpa is not going to hurt you. He just wants to see how much you have grown," I told her.

She let me go and dad grabbed her from me. He lay her on the bed and she stretched out with her arms above her head and dad took the measuring tape and ran it down the length of her body. He then grabbed the scale and put it on our dresser and then he put Nessie in it. He then did some more measurements and then handed her back to me.

"Well guys, Nessie looks to be one now. She is the height, weight and size of a one year old. She weighs 25lb, and is right at two feet tall. So now let me do Draven and see how much he grew overnight," dad told us.

Edward gave Draven to dad and Draven did everything that his sister did. When we put them to bed last night they looked to be three months old knowing that they were just weeks old. and now I have two one year old's. This can not be happening. I want my babies to stay babies. Dad gave Edward Draven and he looked at us.

"Draven is a little bigger than Nessie but that is understandable with him being a boy. He is 30lbs, two feet five inches tall. He is at the age of one also but a big one. Guys, I don't know what to tell you but they seem to be growing faster now. So lets just get through the day for Jade and I can do some research later," dad told us.

He gather everything up and left us. I held Nessie tight and she smiled at me. I was still very worried about them but dad was right, today is for Jade. We sat the babies on the bed and we got dressed for the day and then we took them to their rooms and got them ready for the day. We walked downstairs and the look on the kids face was priceless. They looked shocked at first and then Nessie put her hand up to my cheek again and asked me what is all of this.

"Nessie, today is a baby shower for our really good friend Jade. This stuff is all for her and we are going to be partying," I told her.

She smiled and then looked around again. I looked at Draven and he did not look to happy.

"What is wrong Draven?" I asked him.

He put his hand on Edward and Edward began to laugh. Draven also has his sister power.

"He don't like all this light color stuff. He tells me it looks to girly," Edward told me.

We just laughed and so did everyone else. I looked at the time and it was going on 10am and we still had to cook and get a little more set up before the party. As we have been decorating the guys have been setting up stuff outside for them to do. They don't want to be with us girls so they have set up I guess a guy baby shower for Jake and all the guys. They have many TV outside along with other games and drinks. At least it's not going to rain or they would have to join us. I grabbed Alice the other day and asked her who was going to be here and she smiled. She told me that she invited some of the kids we went to school with but mainly just about the whole tribe and some other people Jade know. She told me that even Karen is coming but she dose not know about us anymore. That made me feel sad but I was glad that she could live without having to become like us. After this is all said and done Jennifer and Ange both had decided to become vampires and so in a month or two we are going to have two newborn vampires in the house.

We finished getting all the finger foods done and the tables set up. We have a table set up for the gifts and other things. We have games that we all are going to be playing and winning prizes. I called Jade's parents and she told me that Jade and Jake are ready. Now all we have to do is wait till everyone start showing up. Alice was running around making sure everything was in order, then the door bell rang. We got in our places and people started to show up. I knew some but others I did not know. I could tell who was from the tribe and who was not. Then right before my eyes stood two people that I did not want to ever see again; Mike and Jessica. I looked straight at Alice and she gave me a week smile. She knew she was in trouble when she saw the look on my face. I looked back at them and they spotted me. The look on their faces was priceless. I was still holding Nessie when they came up to me.

"Well hello Bella, long time no see. What have you been up to? I see why now you dropped out of school," Jess told me looking at Nessie.

I gave them a big smile.

"Yes, it has been a long time since we seen each other. What have I been up to, well lets see. I have married the love of my life Edward, we have two beautiful twin babies. Yes I did drop out because I got pregnant but I got pregnant on my honeymoon almost two years ago. This is Renesmee Carlie Cullen or Nessie for short. So what have you two been up to?" I asked them.

They looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"Well as you know we graduate the end of the year. Mike asked me to marry him and I said yes. But we are not going to have babies right off the bat like you two did. You and Edward do make beautiful kids. Where is the twin at?" Jess asked me.

Just then Edward came up beside me holding Draven.

"Mike and Jess, I would like to introduce you to our son Draven. Him and his sister are a year old. Well guys, I hope you enjoy the party we are waiting for the guest of honor to show up," I told them.

It felt weird lying to them but I knew it had to be done. Just then the door opened up and in came Jake carrying a huge looking Jade. We all said surprise and they both smiled really big at all of us. Jake carried Jade to her seat and covered her up and the look on some of the people faces were funny looking.

"Good God woman, how many babies are you carrying?" Jess asked very rudely.

Jade's face fell some but then she smiled.

"I am carrying two wonderful twins. A boy and a girl," she told Jess and gave her a dirty look.

I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Okay people, guys if you want there is a baby shower outside back for guys if you want to go out now. Girls we are going to start off by playing games and what ever the Maid of Honor wants to do," Alice told us.

The guys all walked out back and I saw Edward carrying Draven out with him smiling. I hoped it is not to cold for him outside, I thought to myself. Then Alice started to hand all of us game pieces and we all played games, guessing how many jelly beans were in the big baby bottle to pin the tale to Jake. Alice had a picture of Jake blown up with his but facing us and we had to pin the wolf tale to him. It was fun and I saw Jade smiling and having fun also. We played games for a bout an hour and then it was time to eat. I fixed Jade's plate and she ate two plates of food. I smiled and then I saw her reach into a bag and brought out a metal water bottle out and started to drink it. I knew what was in it and so did my vampire family; everyone else thought it was water.

We ate, talked and played a few more games till it was time for gifts. She did not need much but she got a lot of stuff. Jade started to open the gifts up and we saw a lot of baby clothes, bottles, and lots of diapers, and baby wipes. I saw some of the clothes and I knew that they would not fit the babies because they would be to small for them. The party went on and we heard the guys every once in awhile yell. I went to see what they were yelling about and saw that they were watching a football game. I walked back in and I saw that Jade had fell sleep and we all smiled at her. She was carrying two really big babies and they were wearing her out big time.

So we all decided to put on a chick flick and we all watched movies while Jade slept. It was getting late and Jade just woke up but she had a scared look on her face. She looked at me and then let out a scream that made everyone jump out of their skin. The guys all came running in to see what was going on and then I saw what made her scream; her water broke. We all jumped up and dad was at her side in no time.

"Okay people, party over. We thank you all for coming but I really need everyone to get out so we can take care of Jade," dad told everyone in a hurried voice.

People started to leave except the wolf pack and our family. The room was cleared of all people that did not know about all of us and then dad grabbed Jade and ran her up to his office slash hospital room. Jade yelled for Jake and me to come with her so I gave Nessie to Rose and we ran upstairs. Jade's mom followed behind us wanting to be with her daughter. We came into the room with them and we three put on scrubs and gloves. Jake went to Jade's head and held her hand as she cried.

"Jade, I am going to give you some medicine that is going to numb you and put you to sleep and when you wake up you will have two babies," dad told her.

He started an IV and then gave her two different medicines to put her to sleep. When she was out he looked at me. Then he yelled for Edward to come up and help him. Edward was by my side in scrubs and gloves then he went to dad. I saw dad bring up a knife and started to cut into Jade's belly. If I was human I would have passed out right about now. Me and Jade's mom stood to the side to receive the babies. We watched dad cut and cut till he got to the sack that was protecting the babies. He then bit into the sack because it was as thick as vampire skin and only vampire teeth can break through it. I looked at Jake and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I will be I think," he told me then looked at Jade.

I looked back at dad who was covered in blood and he reached in and pulled out this bloody looking thing and handed it to Edward who then handed it to me. I covered the baby up and started to wipe away all the blood and stuff from it and then I saw I had Santayana Delilah and I smiled. She let out a baby cry and started to choke some. So I grabbed a suction tube and cleared her throat out and she started to cry again. I smiled and then I heard another cry and I looked to see Jade's mom cleaning off Damion Alexander. I smiled happy to know that the babies were crying and healthy. I turn to look at dad and he look worried. He looked at Jake then.

"Jake, she is losing a lot of blood. I can see if I can save her but if I can't do you want me to change her into a full vampire?" dad asked Jake.

I looked at Jake and he had his head down but then he nodded and looked at me.

"Jake, she will be okay. She will still be your Jade but she will be like me more," I told him.

He dropped her hand and ran up to me and hugged me. I felt him starting to cry and I just held him. I looked over his shoulder or tired to and I saw Edward and dad both working on Jade. I had a feeling that she was going to have to be changed. Jake let me go and walked over to where his babies were and looked at them. He smiled at his son and daughter and they both smiled at him and we saw that they both had full set of teeth. We were not expecting to see that. I looked at Jake and he looked shocked.

"Jake, we told you we did not know what they would look like when they come out. They are both beautiful and they both have your skin color and hair," I told him.

When we looked at their eyes they had Jade's blue eyes. An hour later dad came up to us and smiled.

"Well, we got the bleeding to stop for now but Jade is still very sick. I am going to keep her asleep for a few days and we will see from there," dad told us.

We nodded at him and he went back to her. Jake stay with his babies and he helped me and Jade's mom to clean them up a little better. We put clothes on them and was very happy to see two very clean babies. They did not look to be newborns tho, they looked to be about a month old. No wonder Jade was so big, she had two really big babies in her. Dad called for Alice and Rose and they were in the room with us.

"Would you two please clean up Jade and put her in a room?" dad asked them.

They both nodded and went to work on her. Dad then came over to us and started to look the babies over. He weighed them, measured them and then smiled at them.

"Jake, you have two very healthy babies here. Damion here is 14lbs and 3 ounces. Santayana, is 10lbs and 4ounces. As you can tell they both have full set of teeth and as of right now I can tell their skin is like ours, it's very hard to the touch but they are about the same temp as you. So if you want we can bring them down to show everyone while we let Jade rest and recover," dad told Jake.

He nodded and grabbed Santayana and I grabbed Damion. We walked downstairs to where everyone else was and they all started to smile at us.

"Guys, I would love to introduce you all to my son Damion Alexander Black and my daughter Santayana Delilah Black," Jake told everyone.

They started to get up and look at the babies. Rose gave Nessie to Em and came up to Jake.

"May I hold your daughter?" she asked him.

Jake handed his daughter to Rose and they smiled at each other. I handed Damion to mom and they passed the babies around.

"How is Jade doing?" her dad asked us.

"Well, she is very sick right now. She lost a lot of blood and I have her in a medical coma so she can heal. If she don't come out of this then Jake gave me permission to change her," dad told everyone.

I saw Ange holding the baby girl and then she smiled at her. We all sat around talking to the babies and just praying that Jade comes out of this okay. Today is Oct. 27th and Jade's babies were born. Mine and Edward's babies are two weeks older than them even tho they look to be a year older than them. We talked and played with the babies the rest of the day.

Well peeps, here you go. So sorry for the long wait but I have been very sick myself. Thanks for hanging in there and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Love to all, JenCullen28.


	69. Halloween and Jade

Hey guys, thanks again for all the wonderful comments; they really mean a lot to me. Here is another chapter for all of you. We will see soon if Jade will be herself or be full vampire. The babies are healthy all four of them. Thanks for reading and voting. Love, JenCullen28.

Chapter 68: Halloween and Jade

Bella's P.O.V.

Well it's been three days since Jade has had her babies and well she is doing really good. Dad is going to take her off the medicine that has been keeping her asleep to see how she really is. Also, today is Halloween and we some of us are going to take the babies out trick or treating; even tho they may not understand. It's mine and Edward's babies first holiday and they will have fun. We been talking to Jake about taking his babies out but they are just three days old so they will stay here. Jake also talked to the tribal counsel and they said that if we have two wolf pack members with us then we can take the babies to La Push to trick or treat. We did not have much time to get costumes but leave it to Alice and she came up with some. We called and talked to Seth and Leah and they said that they will be the ones to take us around.

So far who is going is the babies, me, Edward, Alice, Em, Rose, Jennifer, Ange, and Jasper. Mom and dad are going to stay behind with Jade, Jake and their babies. Right now it's just 8am and our babies are not awake yet and Alice wants to get started on me. See, I am going to have my long brown hair dyed black with dark purple streaks. Edward said I could and anyways the dye will only last three days if that because of the venom will make it fade. I have such long hair and thick it's going to take at least four boxes of dye to color my hair; that is why Alice wants to get started now on it. I am going to go check on Jade first because dad had stopped the medicine and is now trying to wake up. I walked out of mine and Edward's room and down the hall to Jade's room. I knock and the door open up to revile Jake.

"Hey Jake, how is she?" I asked him.

"She is waking up but still not to alert," he told me.

I walked in and there she was laying in bed looking really pale still even tho dad has been giving her blood for the past three days. I walk up to her bed and take a seat next to her; I grab her hand and she opens her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" she asked me in a horse voice.

"Please girl, how are you feeling? I am just fine, just worried about you that is all," I told her.

"Well, I feel weak but other than that I feel no pain. Your dad told me that I am healing really well. I am healing a little faster than a reg. Human would. I can't wait to see my babies but I want to be more awake to see them than I am now. I have slept the past three days and my body is telling me to sleep more and I don't want to," she told me.

"Girl, you need your rest. So I am going to leave you with Jake and go get my hair dyed by Alice," I told her.

She gave me a weak smile and nodded.

"I will come and check on you when I am done so you can see my hair," I told her.

She nodded and then closed her eyes and was asleep in no time. I gave Jake a hug and then left the room. I was met in the hall by a very happy Alice and Rose. They grabbed me by my hands and pulled me into Alice and Jasper's room bathroom. There in front of me was 10 boxes of midnight black hair dye and two boxes of dark purple highlight color. See not only am I getting my hair dyed but Rose, Jennifer and Ange are to. See the main theme of all of us is Gothic. They guys are dyeing their hair also but they use a different kind of dyes than us women do. They are doing my hair first and then Rose will be next and so on. I sat in the chair and was ready to spend the next few hours getting my hair colored.

Two hours later Rose and Alice were putting the purple highlights in my hair when there was a knock on the door. Alice just rolled her eyes and told who ever it was to come in. Edward came in carrying our babies and they looked like they been crying.

"Edward honey, what is wrong with our babies?" I asked worried.

"They wanted to see their mom and when I told them that you were busy they started to cry. I can not take it when they cry," he told me.

We all just laughed and they started to reach for me.

"Just a moment babies, as you can see mommy is getting her hair dyed and when I am done then I will hold you till I have to help aunt Alice to do aunt Rose hair," I told them.

They just nodded and they watched as I had my hair getting done. An hour later my hair was done and I was able to look at myself. When I was able to stand up and look I felt my eyes pop out of my head. It did not look like me, I mean wow was all I could think of. I had black hair with purple highlights that was just perfect on me and my pale skin. Then Alice opened a drawer up to revile fake vampire teeth. But these were not just the fake plastic teeth they slip over your teeth like caps and stay in place till you pull them out. They will make us all look like the vampires in the books with these teeth. You could tell which ones were us girls and the guys. Us girls teeth had a jewel on one of the main fang. I just smiled and could not wait till we can put these on.

I turned around and the looks on my babies face was priceless. I saw both of them put their hands on Edward's cheek and he smiled.

"They don't know what to think about their mommy. They like your hair but they told me that you do not look like their mommy," Edward told me.

I walked up to him and reached for both of them and they came to me. I held them to me and they hugged me. Nessie put her hand to my cheek and told me that I was beautiful. I thanked her and then I saw Rose sit down and I looked at them.

"Okay you two, go with daddy and get something to eat while I help aunt Alice with aunt Rose hair," I told them.

I gave them both a kiss and handed them to Edward and he left with them. I turned to Alice and smiled. Then we got to work on Rose hair. After it was all said and done we had Rose, Jennifer, and Ange hair done. Now we are working on Jasper hair then Em and Edward's hair. I got to take a break a couple of times and I checked on Jade and she was awake holding her babies. Then my last break I played with Nessie and Draven then went back to work on the guys.

It was going on 6pm when we had all hairs dyed and we all really looked alike then. With our hairs all dyed black and the same pale skin other than Jennifer and Ange we all really looked like brother and sisters. We had two hours before we had to leave to go to La Push so we had to start to get into our costumes. Me and Edward went into our room with the babies and got them ready first and then mom came and got them so me and Edward could get ready. Like I said our Halloween theme is Gothic so me and Edward are going as Gothic vampire and temptress Gothic vampire; we will see the other soon. When we got into our costumes Alice came in and helped us with our makeup. She added black eyeliner to Edward's eyes and he looked really sexy with it on. Then she did my eyes, lips and nails all in black; she did Edward's nails black also. When she was done we slipped on our fangs and we really looked like the vampires in the books. But the main thing is we are really vampires. She left us to get ready and we walked downstairs and when our babies saw us they looked a little scared. I walked up to them and gave them a smile.

"Babies, it's me and daddy," I told them.

Nessie held her arms up for me to pick her up and I did then she put her hand up to my cheek.

"Wow mommy, you did not look like my mommy but I can smell you and I can tell you are my mommy. Your are very pretty," she told me.

I kissed her head and I smiled at her.

"Yes I am your mommy and this is your daddy," I told her.

She went to Edward and gave him a hug. I picked up Draven my little superman and he smiled at me. Then the others came downstairs and I felt my eyes pop out of my head to see them. Rose and Em were Gothic devils and they were hot looking. Alice and Jasper were Gothic fairy and Gothic Prince. Jennifer was a Gothic Rag Doll and Ange was a Gothic masquerade Ball vampire. Well we all were Gothic vampires dressed differently. Mom got us all to stand together and took our picture and then we all went upstairs to show Jade and Jake what we all looked like. When we all walked in she was shocked to see us all dressed up and then she looked at the babies.

"Why are your babies not dressed like you all?" she asked me.

"Well, we thought that since it's their first Halloween that we would dress them this way and the the next few Halloweens coming up dress them more like us," I told her.

She nodded and then looked down and she looked sad. I walked up to her and sat on her bed.

"What is wrong?" I asked her.

"I wish I could go with you all. You all are so beautiful and I know you are going to have fun and I won't be there to see it," she told me.

I just smiled at her.

"You will be able to see us, Em is going to record this whole thing so we can have a memory of us going trick or treating. So don't worry you will be able to see it," I told her.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and the we heard a car pulling up the driveway. We said our goodbyes to Jade and Jake, then we all went downstairs to wait for Leah and Seth. They came in a minute later and we just all had a good laugh. Leah was dressed at spider woman and Seth was dressed as Peter Pan. We had to get some more pictures and then we all grabbed our bags and headed out. Me, Edward, the babies all road with Seth and Leah. While the others took their cars. It was getting dark and by the time we got to La Push it was dark and time to trick or treat. We were a funny sight to see, 10 young adults dressed up to go trick or treating and two babies. Our first house was Sam and Emily, they invited us in and had to get pictures of us also. They filled our bags up and we thanked them. We went from one house to another. We had our pictures taken so much you would think we would be blind from all the flashes. There was this one kid that stopped us and we all smiled at him and he went pale and ran from us.

After about three hours of trick or treating we went back to Sam and Emily's house for their Halloween party. They had their house decorated and it was really neat looking, not to scary for the babies but just right. We fed the babies their first candy and they loved it, they even had a piece of cake. We danced and just had fun. It was getting close to midnight and Nessie and Draven had passed out an hour ago and so we decided that it was time to leave. We thanked Sam and Emily for having us over and then we all got into the cars and left. By the time we got home it was past midnight and the babies were out for the night. We got them into their night clothes without waking them and put them to bed. I checked on Jade and Jake and they were out so I left their room and went back downstairs after I got out of my costume. We all sat down and talked to mom and dad about tonight. Then Em put on a scary movie and we sat and watched TV.

An hour later I looked to the left of me to see Jennifer and Ange sound asleep. So Edward and Em picked them up and put them to bed and they came back down. We spent the rest of the night watching scary movies and talking.

Well peeps, what do you all think of that?. I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for reading and being there. The next few chapters is going to be on getting ready to change Ange and Jennifer so keep an eye out. Thanks again, love to all, JenCullen28.


	70. Babies First Thanksgiving

Hey guys, thanks again for all the wonderful comments; as always I love them all. Anyways, the next three chapters are going to be holidays and then we will get on with the changes. Thanks again for everything, love to all JenCullen28.

Chapter 69: Babies First Thanksgiving

Edward's P.O.V.

Well, it's been a month since Bella has had the babies and a few weeks since Jade had hers. They are all doing really good. Us vampires and the wolf pack are getting along really well also; they still stink really bad to us but we are getting use to each other smells. Bella, is doing really good on controlling her thirst around the wolf pack. Jake is still making her throat burn a lot but she is learning to ignore it. Bella's eyes are still red but getting lighter and lighter every time she hunts; soon they will be like mine. Let's see, Nessie and Draven are good but keep growing really fast; to fast. They are little over a month old but they look to be one maybe even almost two. Me and Bella have been talking about how to celebrate their birthday with the way they are growing but we have just put that to the side for now. Alice and everyone has been taking pictures everyday to put in their baby photo albums so we can see how they are growing and also if humans that don't know about us want to see them then they can and not be suspicious on their growth.

Another holiday is upon us and it's the babies first Thanksgiving. I remember Bella's first Thanksgiving, she was just one and still healing from a broken leg that she got from Tanya and her sister. Bella had fun tho even tho she had to go back to the hospital a few days later to have surgery on her leg. I can not believe the time how it has past; Bella is 18 forever and we are together forever. We have two beautiful kids that I love so very dear and a family that loves us. I am the happiest vampire in the world. We have two day's till Thanksgiving and the women of the family have been busy getting everything set up. I think the guest list is up to 50 people so far that is going to be here. It is mostly the wolf pack and their tribe family and friends. Alice though about inviting some other humans over but thought differently when she saw the look on Bella's face.

While the women have been working to get things set up, us guys have been taking care of Draven, Nessie, Damion, and Ana. We have shorten Santayana name down because it is so long. So Jake and Jade shorten it down to Ana, which is still very pretty. We have been trying to teach Draven and Nessie to walk but they have not got it down yet. These kids of ours has gotten Bella's balance problem and it's funny to watch them trying to walk and run into to things. Nessie got her first boo boo the other day. She got it in her head that she would try and walk without anyone to help her and well she got three steps and fell. She hit her head on the wall and it gave her a small bump and she cried like it killed her. Just about the whole family ran up to her to check on her and she smiled when dad put a small icepack on her head. Since then she has not tried to walk without help or with help. She would put her hand up to who ever was trying to teach her and she would tell them no that she will get hurt again.

The Denali clan is coming down for Thanksgiving and I can't wait. It's been almost a month since they left and it's about time they came down for a visit.

"Edward honey, come to the kitchen please," Bella called for me.

So I gave Nessie to Em and walked into the kitchen to see what she needed. I smiled when I saw my wife covered in flour.

"One, stop smiling at me please. Two, we need you to run to the store and see if you can find some paprika for the deviled eggs, we forgot to get some," she told me.

I gave her a kiss and walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Guys, I have to run to the store and get something called paprika. Watch the babies for me and I will be right back soon," I told Em and Jazz.

They told me okay and I left for the store; I got in my car and took off. I thought since I am out and can pick up something small for the babies and my wife. I got to Wal-Mart and boy was this place packed. I had to park way out from the front and when I got in the scent of human smell was overwhelming. I had not hunted in two weeks and well I am in pain right now. These people have no idea that a vampire is in the store with them. My throat is on fire but I can control myself enough to get whatever paprika is. I went to the food section and stood there looking like I was lost.

"Can I help you sir?" a woman that worked there asked me.

I smiled at her and nodded my head. Then I read her thought.

(woman thoughts) Damn, this guy is hot. I am going to ask him out. I don't get his eyes tho, they are as black as night, she thought.

"Yes ma'am, my wife sent me here to pick up something called paprika and I have no idea what that is," I told her.

(woman thoughts) Damn, he's married but he don't look to be old enough to be married, she thought.

"Let me show you. So you say your married, how old are you if I can ask?" she asked me.

We walked down an aisle and she pointed to a small jar of red stuff that said paprika. I looked at her then.

"I am 18 and have twins with my wife. Thank you so much for helping me," I told her with a smile.

(woman thoughts) OMG! He is 18 and already have twins with a woman. Damn her and her kids for taking such a beautiful man life away, she thought.

She walked away and I was not happy with what she said. Bella did not take my life away by giving me kids. This woman has no idea who I am or what I can do. I grabbed two small jars of this red stuff and walked away from the food part of the store. I went to the jewelry counter looking for something for Bella. As I was looking that girl that helped me followed me.

"I am sorry to bother you but I just can't help it. Your are a very nice and good looking man. Come home with me and I can show you a better time than what your bitch of a wife can. I cannot believe you let her tie you down with kids at your age," she told me.

The worker at the jewelry counter was in shock at what he just heard and I looked at her and gave her my best you better back off look. When she looked into my eyes I could tell she was scared.

"Look lady, you ever call my wonderful sexy wife a bitch again you will regret it. I don't want to go home with you ever. So please leave me alone or I will turn you in for talking to me that way, I have a witness here," I told her.

She flipped me off and walked away, but before I could say anything I heard what she was thinking.

(woman thoughts) Oh that boy will be mine one day, if I see him again he will not tell me no again, she thought.

I just rolled my eyes and went to the check out. I did not want to run into her again so I decided to get my family something else later. I got checked out and I walked out of the store and walked to my car. I was about to get in when I heard that woman thoughts again.

(woman thoughts) I know what I will do, I will follow him home and tell his wife off, she thought.

I just smiled and got into my car and left making sure she was following me. I then called Bella. I told her everything and I could tell she was upset but she had a plan.

"Edward, let her come here and tell me off. I will tell the others and we will teach her a lesion in how to not follow other wives husbands home," Bella told me.

I just smiled and hung up. I looked out my back window and saw that she was following me and I just smiled. I pulled on to the driveway and smiled at what she thought.

(woman thought) Wow, he lives way out here. This driveway is so long and I can't see where he is going. I think I see something coming up, oh yes a HOUSE. Damn, he must be rich to live in a house this big, she thought.

I just smiled and pulled into the garage. I closed the garage door and ran into the house at vampire speed and waited till she knocked. I looked for the babies but I did not see them.

"The babies are upstairs with mom, she did not want them to see what is going to go down here in just a few moments," Bella told me.

I gave her a hug and everyone went into the kitchen except Bella and me. They will join us soon along with the cops who are waiting for us to call. Then there was a knock at the door, I told Bella to sit and she did and I went to answer the door. When I opened the door that woman was standing there in front of me smiling.

"Well hello, you are just the guy I wanted to see," she told me.

I acted shocked.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" I asked her appalled.

"Well, I decided to come and tell your wife off on trapping you in a marriage and kids and then you are going to come with me," she told me.

I just smiled and then Bella was by my side smiling at the woman.

"Hello, my name is Bella and how may I help you?" Bella asked her.

"You can let this hot guy of yours go to be with me. I can not believe you had him to marry you and then you get him to stay with you by having kids. Your a slut and I want to kick your ass," this woman told my wife.

Just then the family joined us, we are all in the living room now. When she saw my brothers and sisters come into the living room she looked scared now. Then dad stepped in front of all of us.

"Ma'am, if you ever call my daughter a slut again you will pay for it. Now, if you don't mind go with the cops right out the door there and they will take care of you. If you ever bother any of my family again you will be sorry," dad told her as nice as he could but I could tell he was not happy.

The woman swallowed, and she looked really scared then. She gave us all dirty looks and when she opened the door there stood two cops waiting for her. They handcuffed her and had a tow truck getting her car. We thanked them and they they drove away. I turned to look at my family then and we all busted out laughing.

"Oh my, that was a very interesting trip to Wal-Mart. I don't think I will go again without someone with me," I told them.

"Edward, did you get what I sent you for at least?" Bella asked me.

I handed her the bag and she smiled and then looked down. I walked up to her and raised her head up to look at me.

"Bella baby, what is wrong?" I asked her.

"Is she right? Did I tie you to me and you can't have a normal life now since you have two kids?" she asked me really upset about it.

I just laughed and then pulled her into me and started to kiss her with everything I had. I pulled away and looked into my wonderful wife eyes.

"Isabella Cullen, I have waited a century to find you. I love being tied down by you and the babies. Don't let what that woman told us bother you. You are the one and only for me sweetheart," I told her.

She got on her tippy toes and met my lips again. I picked her up so she did not have to reach to far. We kissed till we heard someone clear their throats. We looked up to see the family looking at us including the babies. Then there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it and it was Ange with Jade, Jake and their babies. They came in and we told them what happened. Jade and Ange went to the kitchen to help and left us guys with all four babies.

TWO DAYS LATER: THANKSGIVING DAY!

Bella's P.O.V.

Well it's been two days since that ordeal with that woman and today with Thanksgiving day. Right now it's just five in the morning but we are all up except the babies because we have a lot of cooking to still do. I love Thanksgiving day but since I am a vampire now all this food smell really bad to me. Jade, Jake, their babies and Ange are also still sleep. I miss sleeping sometimes. We have the guys putting the turkeys in the ovens right now. There is 6 of them that have to cook for a long time. At least we have three ovens to cook them all in. After the turkeys got put in the ovens we sent the guys out while us girls did the side dishes that will go with the food. I can't wait till the babies can get their first taste of this food and how they will react to it.

We all went hunting the other night because we all have not hunted in two weeks. We left the all four babies with Ange and Jake while we all went hunting. When we came back that night I saw Jake and Ange getting ready to pull their hair out because all four babies were crying. I walked up to Nessie and Draven and they stopped crying and so did Damion and Ana when Jade picked them up. All they wanted was their mommies. We were told not to do that again unless one or both parents are there to help. Everyone was going to start to show up around noon and we still had time to sit and rest even tho we did not need it. When us girl came out of the kitchen it was going on 8AM and the guys were watching football already. I went up to Edward and sat in his lap and before I knew it we were kissing each other.

Two hours later we were in the kitchen again but this time with two more women to help us. The Denali clan showed us and Kate and Carmen started to help us cook for all the humans that were to come. We fixed everything from many bowls of mashed potatoes, green beans, casseroles of all kinds. We also fixed all kinds of sweet things for everyone to eat. Also, we had to get ourselves ready to eat also because not everyone coming knew we were vampires. I hated to eat human food but it had to be done. Me and Edward will be feeding the babies from our plates and take a bite here or two. Jade is going to feed here babies also because they have a mouth full of teeth and she don't really like human food herself even tho she is part human. She will eat but she rather drink blood than eat.

It's noon now and our house is filling up with people. My throat is burning a little bit but nothing I can't handle. When Leah and Seth showed up with their mom and Jake's dad Billy they went straight to Nessie and Draven. They love these babies already and would do anything for them. I love being a mom but knowing that your kids future is already set for them is very hard to wrap around my mind. I love Seth and Leah a lot but I just hope they let the kids pick what they want and not force them to do anything they don't want to do. I know I am just a mother and worry. It is now lunch time and everyone is here. I volunteer to be a sever and so did Edward and most of us Cullen's. We helped serve the food to everyone and then we fixed our own plates and I sat next to Nessie who was just looking around at all the new people.

Before everyone showed up we had to tell them that they can not show some people what they show us because they don't know about us. They understood what I told them and I smiled. I sat a plate of food in front of me and then I looked at Nessie.

"Nessie, I want you to try some new food and tell me if you like it or not," I told her.

She nodded her head and I gave her a bite of turkey and waited for her reaction. Then she smiled at me.

"Mommy, may I have more please?" she asked me.

I smiled and then it hit me. I felt my mouth fall to the floor and I was looking at her shocked. I noticed that no one was talking either and had the same face as me. I looked at Edward and he smiled but looked worried like I did. I came out of it and smiled at her.

"Of cores honey, you can have more," I told her.

I handed her another piece and she ate it along with some green beans, peas, mashed potatoes and other food I had on my face. Draven on the other hand did not like the turkey and just at green beans and mashed potatoes. He did not talk which I was happy for right now, I don't think my dead heart can take anymore. We all go done and we went in different places. Me and the kids went outside so they could play with the other babies and kids. Seth and Leah were with me. We talked and just got to know each other better. I found out that Seth is 15 and Leah is 20 but they will not age like us till they stop changing into a wolf.

I left the babies with them and went to look for Edward who was inside playing a video game with Sam. I watched them for a little bit and then went to see what others were doing. I found mom talking to other older women and having a good time. I found dad talking to Jade's dad and another guy about medical stuff. I found Jade who left her kids outside with Jake and she was talking to Alice, Rose, Ange and Jennifer. Then a thought hit me; after all the holidays are over Jennifer and Ange will be joining us in this vampire life. I just hope they come out understanding that they can not hurt the babies or Jade. I am sure with them being around us and seeing us maybe they will come out wanting to hunt animals and not humans. We will just have to wait and see. I found Edward again and he was sitting on the couch watching a movie with some other guys. I sat in his lap and smiled.

"Edward, I love you so much. Thanks for making me who I am and giving me two beautiful kids," I told him.

He smiled and we started to kiss and then we watched the movie playing.

Well peeps, what do you all think? Thanks for reading and voting. More to come soon. Love to all, JenCullen28.


	71. Babies First Christmas Pt1

Hey guys, thanks again for all the wonderful comments. Here is another chapter for all of you, I am going to skip again so here comes Christmas.

Chapter 70: Babies First Christmas Pt.1

Bella's P.O.V.

Thanksgiving was really fun last month. We had so many people over and well we just had fun and got to know more people from La Push. Just the only thing I did not like about it was I had to eat some and that was just so nasty. Me and Edward both went outside when everyone left and pretty much got sick behind a couple of trees. I was so happy to get that off my stomach, it felt like I had bricks in there. When we got done some of the others came out and did the same thing that we did. The Denali clan refused to eat and we told some people when they asked us why they were not eating that they were on a special diet.

Mine and Edward babies liked the food somewhat. Draven would not eat the turkey but just the mashed potatoes and green beans but Nessie ate just about everything and even talked for the first time. She should not be talking right now and well she is forming whole sentences. It is two weeks now till Christmas and she can talk to you just like I can talk to anyone. Draven tho still will not talk for us he just uses his hands still and I am glad but I would love to hear his voice. Now Jade's babies are almost like Nessie and Draven. They are growing fast also but they have a power that mine don't; they can change into wolves now. And when they change into wolves they look so cute because they are just puppies. Ana is black with silver hair and Damion is just like his dad but there is more brown. They now look to be almost one even tho they are almost a month old. Dad and Jake's dad Billy have been doing some research but so far they are the only half human/half vampire/wolf babies.

Dad did some test on our babies and Jade's babies and we found out that the boys are venomous and the girls are not; even in wolf form Damion is still venomous. All four babies are doing really good other than just growing really fast. We have not been able to take them out in public a lot because people would notice that they are growing fast. Dad had said that by the way they all four are growing when they hit five maybe they all will be full grown. I hate that tho because they are going to be growing a lot till then. Well all we have to do is take it one day at a time and go with what happens. I just pray that the Volturi will never find out about them because then Aro will want to have our babies and Jade's babies. That will never happen tho, we will not let it happen.

Okay now you all are up to date on to having a very special Christmas for all four babies. Like I said it is all their first Christmas and we want to make it special. Oh I almost forgot to tell you, Nessie and Draven are walking now, well running really. I am happy but sad at the same time. They are only two months old and Nessie can talk and they both can walk without help. Alice told us that they will be ready to potty train before to long. Today us women are going to go shopping for the guys and the babies. The guys are going to watch the babies while we are gone and I hope everything will be okay. I can trust Edward, Jasper, dad and Jake but I am not to sure about Emmett. I mean he is a big kid himself and I don't want him to do to them what he did to me when I was younger; I would so kill him.

Right now the stores are not open because it's just 5 in the morning and I wanted to talk to Em before we leave anyways. So I got up from the bed and kissed Edward.

"Where are you going honey?" he asked me.

"I want to talk to Emmett real quick, to set some ground rules before we leave you all with the babies for the day," I told him.

He smiled and lay ed back down reading a book. I walked out and I walked to Em and Rose room and made sure they were not doing anything before I knocked. When I knocked they both told me to come in and so I did. They both smiled at me and I took a seat on the bed with them. They were talking and just sitting.

"What do you need Bella?" Rose asked me.

"Well I am here to talk to your husband, to set some ground rules for him for when we are gone," I told her.

She smiled but he did not look to happy.

"Why is everybody picking on me?" he asked with a fake pout.

"Em, while we are gone you will not pull no pranks or tricks on all four of the babies. If I come home and they are wired or whatever I will kick your ass and your wife will not be able to stop me. Do you hear me?" I asked him.

He nodded and then stuck his tongue at me.

"You are just like Edward, you ruin all my fun before I can have it," he told me.

I smiled gave Rose a hug and left the room for them to talk or what ever they are going to do. I walked back to my room and Edward was smiling and I knew he heard what I told Em or at least read his mind. I sat next to him and he pulled me into him and started to kiss me, then he pulled away.

"You know he is not going to lesson to you. Em never lessons to anyone but himself, he is more likely planing stuff now just to see if he can push your buttons," Edward told me.

"I know honey, I don't want him to do anything that will hurt the babies by accident. That is all what I am really worried about," I told him.

He smiled at me and pulled me to him again and we kissed. We kissed for a long time till the alarm went off telling us that it was 9 AM and for us to get the babies up. We got up threw some clothes on and went to their rooms. I went to Draven's room and found him playing with some toys in his crib. I noticed also that he was almost to big for his crib and I decided that I will get them both new beds for Christmas. Draven saw me and stood up and smiled.

"Good morning mommy," he told me.

I again felt my mouth drop to the floor and he smiled at me really big. I walked up to him and smiled then picked him up out of the crib. I held him to me and just held him; if I was still human I would be crying right now. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Good morning to you to Draven. Are you ready to get up and have a fun day with your daddy and your uncles?" I asked him.

He smiled then nodded at me. He put his arms around my neck and gave me a big hug then kissed me on my cheek. I smiled then put him down to find him some clothes for the day. I put him in some jeans and a black t-shirt that had the band logo on it from H.I.M. They are mine and Edward fave goth band and even Draven like them. Nessie don't care for them but she is also my little girl that likes the Disney princesses and the color purple. I changed his diaper and then put his clothes on him and then we walked out of his room. We are going to let our kids dress the way they want so if Draven chooses to be a goth then so be it. Leah will just have to accept it also. Talking about Leah and Seth they are coming over also so Leah can go shopping with us. They should be here soon.

Edward came out carrying Nessie who had a dark purple dress on and shoe to match it. Edward smiled at me.

"I let her pick her clothes out and this is what she picked out," Edward told me.

"Well Draven likes what I picked him out and also he told me good morning. He talked to me Edward." I told him.

Then Draven walked over to Edward and raised his arms up to him and Edward picked him up.

"Good morning Daddy," Draven told him.

Edward smiled at him and told him the same thing. Nessie told me good morning and reached for me so I took her from Edward and we all walked downstairs to meet the others. When we got downstairs Leah and Seth were already here and the babies wanted down to go to them. Nessie gave me a kiss on the cheek and I put her down. She started to run toward Seth and tripped over her own feet and fell on the carpet. I was by her side in no time picking her up and check her over. All I saw was a scrape on her elbow and she had some tears in her eyes but did not cry. I kissed her elbow and put her back down and she walked up to Seth this time. He picked her up and she told him to kiss her boo boo to and he did. I smiled and she gave him a hug.

I looked around and saw that everyone was ready to go and I gave Em a death stare and he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at him and then I went up to Edward and gave him a kiss and then I gave my kids a kiss and hug. Then all of us girls left the house and walked out into the garage. I looked and counted all of us and we had to take two cars, so I got in my car along with Ange, Jennifer and Kate. The others rode with Rose in her car and then we pulled out and left heading to Seattle.

Emmett's P.O.V.

Aw Bella is gone and it is now time to plan to pull some pranks on the babies and even the guys. I have to be careful so not to tip Edward off with my thinking. I got up from the couch and took off to my room. I found the red bull and black hair dye and smiled evilly. I grabbed four baby bottles and filled them with the red bull and then some animal blood that I collected when I went hunting by myself the other day. I shook the bottles really good and then I jumped out the window so I could get to the kitchen by the back door. I was very quiet and put the bottles in the fridge and ran back outside and jump threw my window again and I went to Edward's and Bella's room to put black hair dye in the babies shampoo bottles; I am so going to die today. I walked back downstairs and sat back down thinking about Rose so Edward would not know what I did.

We all played video games while Seth, Edward and Jake kept the babies active. It was going on noon and almost time for the babies to eat and then have their bottles. I smiled and then I beat Jasper on the game. I hate waiting for stuff to go into motions but I have to. I beat Jasper and then Jake at a couple more games and then it was time for lunch for the babies. Edward grabbed Draven and Ana while Seth grabbed Nessie and Jake grabbed Damion. They walked into the kitchen and I smiled. I was getting bored with games so I turned the TV to sports and made bets with Jasper, dad, Jake and Seth on who was going to win the football game. Edward and the others came out with the babies and they were covered in food and the babies were having their bottles. I smiled and had to wait for the red bull to take affect.

Edward and Seth took the babies upstairs to give them all a bath and I smiled even bigger. The hair dye I put in the babies shampoo is the kind that will not change the hair right then and there but it will come in a little at a time. I heard them bathing the babies and then put them down for a nap and I smiled because they wont be sleeping long. Edward and Seth came back downstairs smiling and took a seat to watched the game with us. An hour has gone by and I did not hear the babies and I wonder if the blood did something to the red bull. Then I heard three of the four get up jumping down in the bed and yelling, playing and talking. I could tell who was talking and did not hear Nessie. Edward, Seth and Jake ran upstairs to see what was going on then dads phone rang an he answered it. Before he could say hello I heard Edward yell for dad.

Then the rest of us ran to see what he was yelling at and when we walked into the bedroom where the babies were they were all jumping and yelling then I saw Nessie and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. She was still and not moving, she did not even look like she was breathing. Dad ran up to her while the others grabbed the other babies and ran them downstairs while I stayed with dad and Edward. Dad threw the phone down and picked Nessie up and started to do mouth to mouth on her and no air would go into her lungs. He and Edward ran out of the room so fast that I did not even see them leave that fast. I picked up dads phone and I heard Alice yelling for dad.

"Alice, it's Em. What did you see?" I asked her.

"Em, tell dad that he is going to have to tube her through the throat. Now Em and we are all on our way home," she yelled at me then hung up.

I ran to dads office and told him what Alice told me to tell him and he did. I could not watch him cut on her like that and then I told Edward sorry. I started to walk out the door but was pulled back into the office by a very pissed off looking Edward.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE BABIES! He screamed at me.

I told him and I found myself flying out the door. Edward threw me so hard that I even broke through the railing and fell on my back on the first floor. It did not hurt but I knew I was dead so I took off out the door before anyone else could do anything to me. I ran and ran, if I could cry I would be doing that now. I text ed Edward what I did and continued to run. I did not know where I was going so I just ran.

Edward's P.O.V.

Oh my baby, I am going to kill Emmett when I see him. How could he do this to the babies. Jake and the other guys are having troubles to control the other babies. Here is my daughter having a allergic reaction to the red bull that Em gave them. Dad and I are working on her but she is not wanting to breath on her own.

"Dad the girls are home, I am going to meet Bella before she does something stupid," I told him.

He nodded and I ran downstairs and met Bella by the door.

"Edward, I want to see Nessie and then I am going to kill Em for doing this to her," Bella told me.

"Bella, you don't need to see her yet dad and Louis are working on her right now to get her to breath. Lets sit down and try to calm the others down," I told her.

She nodded and I looked at her eyes and they were black with rage. I knew mine were to.

"Guys, lets get them to drink more blood to dilute the red bull," Alice told us.

Seth ran to the kitchen and grabbed three new bottles of blood and we had to force the babies to drink the blood but they did. Then they started to calm down. Bella ran upstairs and I went with her to check on our daughter and the sight we saw put us both on our knees. Nessie was not breathing on her own, dad had to put a tube in her neck to breath for her. She was covered in a rash from head to toe and she was swollen. Me and Bella held each other and broke down over our baby. We got up and walked over to her. Bella grabbed her small hand and started to break down again.

"Why God why, did this have to happen to my Nessie? I am going to kill Em if she dies and I don't care if you all try to stop me, I will find a way to do it," Bella told us breaking down.

Rose was in the room with us now and was holding Bella.

"Bella, I am so sorry for what my Em has done. He is in so much trouble when we find him," Rose told Bella.

We looked at her confused.

"What do you mean when we find him?" I asked her.

"He took off out the door when you threw him through the railing. Jasper said he tired to stop him but was thrown," Rose told us.

I was just so upset that I did not care at all to even see him. I never wanted to kill my bother until now. He has crossed the line with what he did today hurting my daughter. He may not have done it on accident but I do not care. He hurt my daughter and he will either die or we may not talk to him ever again. I walked up to my daughter and I turned to see Alice looking sad.

"Alice, can you see how this will come out?" I asked her.

She shook her head no.

"I can't see them right now, not with Seth, Leah and Jake in here with Ana and Damion," she told us.

I walked out of the office and downstairs to talk to them for a moment.

"Seth, Leah, and Jake, will you please take Ana and Damion home so Alice can see if she can see how Nessie is going to pull through this?" I asked them.

They nodded and I told them when we find out or not then I will call them for them to come back. They all left with Jade and her mom behind them and I ran upstairs to see if Alice can see anything yet.

We heard them get into the car and left and Alice went into a vision. I watched and we could not tell just yet how this is going to come out. Alice saw that Nessie was not breathing for 10 minutes and may have some brain damage. She came out to the vision and I again fell to my knees and I felt arms around me.

"Alice, what do you two see?" Bella asked.

"I can not tell yet but I did see that she did not breath for 10 minutes and may have brain damage," Alice told Bella.

Bella yelled out no and I pulled her into me and held her while she dry sobbed. I saw Rose walking back and forth. I could tell by her thought that she was worried about Nessie and also she was wondering where Em was. She tried to call him but he will not answer his phone. She looked at me and I could tell she was very upset.

"Guys, I will be back soon. I need to find Em to make sure he is okay and to keep him away from here," she told us and then was out of the room and house in no time.

I was just a little bit worried about Em myself but not to much. I still wanted to kill him for hurting my daughter. I went to Nessie and we watched her barely hang on to life. This is going to be the worst Christmas ever.

Well peeps, what do you all think about what happened. I am not going to let Nessie die so don't worry. Em is not going to die either but hard times are coming for the Cullen's and Hale before it gets better. Thanks for reading, love to all, JenCullen28.


	72. Babies First Christmas Pt2

Hey peeps, thanks again for all the wonderful comments. Here is another chapter for all of you and things will get better for the Cullen's but not just yet. Thanks for reading and hanging in there with me. JenCullen28.

Chapter 71: Babies First Christmas Pt.2

Bella's P.O.V.

It's been a week now since Nessie has been in a coma from having an allergic reaction to red bull that her uncle Em gave her as a prank. She is doing somewhat better but dad still has her in a medical induced coma to let her little body heal. In a few days dad is going to do some test on her to see if she is going to have brain damage or not. Emmett has not been heard from or seen and since Rose took off to go find him we have not see her either. I have cooled down a lot and so has Edward and we wished that they would come back. They wont answer their phones and mom is very upset over everything and she wants them back as do as everyone else. For some reason Alice can not see them and it is scaring her and all of us. Anyways, it is now a week to Christmas and well we are all not in very Christmas mood but it is the other babies first Christmas. So we are just going to have a small Christmas this year with just us, Jade, Jake, their babies, and her parents. The Denali will be here also to celebrate Christmas with us.

Alice, mom, Jennifer, Ange and Jade had gone shopping again for everyone to have something for Christmas and we even have a tree that is very beautiful. I have taken all kinds of pictures to show Nessie when she wakes up just in case she is not wake for Christmas day. Alice, god bless her soul has even bought all the gifts that me and Edward were going to buy for the babies and the rest of the family. She knew what she was getting from us and went ahead and bought it. She even bought with our money mine and Edward's gifts to each other. The tree is pretty full now with all kinds of gifts and it is funny trying to keep Draven out of the tree or the gifts. When he thinks no one is looking he would run to the tree and try to get a gift or an ornament from the tree but he don't understand that aunt Alice can see if before he even does it and she stops him before he gets to the tree.

He keeps asking us where his sister is and we tell him that she is very sick. We tell him that grandpa is taking care of her. He understands somewhat but he keeps asking to see her and we are just not ready for him to yet because she is still swollen some and a little rash is still there. Me and Edward talked about it and when all the swelling is gone and the rash then he can see her. I see Draven crying every once in awhile and I ask him what is wrong and he would tell me that he misses his sister. If I could cry I would be because I hate telling him no that he can't see her just yet.

I have been doing good on the whole depression thing but it is very hard. I even find myself in the room with her and a rack of emotions would hit me and I would break down. Jasper would know and he would calm me down. Today Alice is taking me hunting and wants to talk to me about something she has been keeping from the family and even Edward. I got out of bed and Edward stood in front of me.

"Where are you going honey?" he asked me.

I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Alice and I are going hunting and I need to get away to think for a bit. But you must call me if anything happens, do you hear me honey?" I asked him.

He nodded and then he pulled me into him and kissed me with a lot of passion.

"Don't be gone to long Mrs. Cullen," he told me with a smile.

We got dressed and walked downstairs to see the family just sitting around either playing with Draven or talking. I looked at Alice and she asked me if I was ready and I told her yes. I gave Draven a hug and a kiss and then me and Alice ran out the back door. We ran for sometime and then she just stops and I run pass her. I turn around and come back to her and she looks very upset. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Alice, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath that she did not need and looked up at me.

"Bella, I know where Em and Rose are," she told me.

I felt my body go limp and then I looked at her.

"What? Well where are they?" I asked her.

She looked me in the eyes and then she looked down.

"The day Emmett ran away and Rose went to look for him they ran into a vampire that they did not know and got into a fight with this vampire. Well the vampire over took them with a power of freezing and took them to...the Volturi," Alice told me.

I felt my eyes get really big and then I felt really mad at her.

"What the Hell Alice. They are with the Volturi and you have not told anyone about it. I mean we all have been worried and you known this whole time where they are. Why have you not told anyone else?" I asked her through clenched teeth.

"Because if I told anyone else we would fly there to try to save them and then we all would die. Bella also, they know about Draven, Nessie, Ana, and Damion. I see them coming sometime in January or February to do a trade. Emmett and Rose for the babies, I can not see what will happen yet but all I know is if we go there now we all will die. Aro, wants the wolf pack dead also and we will be punished for having anything to do with the children of the moon even tho they are not like that. Bella, I needed to tell someone and I knew Edward could not read your mind so that is why I told you all about this. I am sorry if I put more stress on you but if I did not tell anyone then I would have lost my mind. Can you help me keep this from the family till I see what more will happen?" she asked me.

I took a deep breath and then I looked down on her.

"Alice, I am so scared right now it's not even funny. How are we going to keep them from taking my babies and Jade's babies? I mean I can see that turning into a big fight and some of us if not all losing our lives trying to save them and also saving Em and Rose," I told her.

"Well Bella, after Christmas I see me telling everyone. I see us gathering up witnesses or other vampires to help us either fight or help us reason with the Volturi. I just don't know what is going to happen right now Bella. On a good note tho, I saw Nessie waking up before Christmas and we all have a good Christmas before all this shit hits the ceiling," Alice told me.

We hugged each other and even dry sobbed together. We have been gone for an hour and we still have not hunted even tho we really did not need to. We started to run back home and ran into a heard of deer and so we snacked before we got back home.

We got home and we put on a smile before walking into the house. I saw Edward in the kitchen making some breakfast for Draven and when we walked in he gave us a smile. Alice went to the living room while I stayed with Edward. He fixed some eggs, a small fruit salad and orange juice. He then put some fresh animal blood in a sippy cup. I grabbed the plate of food and Edward carried the sippy cup and we walked out into the living room. When we walked in there we saw Alice standing in front of the tree again and everyone laughing because Draven was trying to get to the tree again. He gave Alice a look that we all laughed at and he walked up to me. I sat down on the couch and picked him up and he started to feed himself. I held him while he ate and then I heard dad coming downstairs with a smile on his face.

"Guys, I went ahead and did some test on her brain and well so far everything is good. The test showed no brain damage and also the selling and rash is gone. I am thinking either later today or tomorrow I will bring her out of the coma and we all pray she comes back to us and not stay in the coma. She is doing really well and I am so happy," dad told us.

We all smiled at him and the Draven touched my face.

"Can I see sissy when I get done eating please?" he asked me.

I saw that Edward heard his thoughts and he looked at me. We both nodded our heads and I looked at Draven.

"Draven, when you get done eating we will take you up to see your sister. But you must be quiet and try not to move around to much, okay honey?" I asked him.

He nodded and then went back to eating. He ate everything on his plate and drank his blood and then he smiled at me.

"Can we see her now?" he asked me in his little voice.

I nodded my head and mom took the plate. Then me and Edward ran up the steps with me carrying Draven. We got to dads office door and walked in and then we walked to the room where Nessie was. When we walked in I was looking at Draven to see what his reaction would be when he saw his sister. He looked at me and had tears in his eyes and then he hugged me. I held him and then he pulled away.

"Can I hold her hand?" he asked us.

So I walked up to Nessie and I sat him on the bed with her and he held her hand. Then the heart monitor she was hooked up to started to beep a little faster and I looked at Edward and dad. Then we stood there and watched as Draven closed his eyes and he looked like he was concentrating on something. We waited and then a light started to show up in his hand that was touching Nessie's hand and I was scared but I knew something was happening. Alice then came running into the room with everyone behind her. She looked at us and then at Draven and Nessie and smiled.

"Our little guy there has a power we did not know about. He is healing Nessie as we speak. I just had a vision down there and had to tell you all so you would not stop him from doing it," Alice told us.

Edward held me and we watched as the light got brighter and brighter and I could not help but smile. The light then started to go dim and we again waited to see what will happen. Draven opened his eyes and smiled. He looked tired but he was smiling from ear to ear and then Nessie started to move. Draven was still holding her hand and then Nessie opened her eyes and looked around. She wanted to stretch her arms but with Draven hold one hand and the other having two IV's in it she could not. She looked at Draven and smiled at him.

"Thank you brother for saving me. I love you," she told him.

She went to sit up but dad was there to stop her.

"Wait just a moment little girl. I want to check you over and then we will take you downstairs," dad told her.

She nodded her head and then Draven raised his arms up for me to pick him up. I took him from his sister and we watched as dad checked Nessie over. After an hour of test and unhooking Nessie from the IV's he looked at me and Edward.

"As you all know, I ran all kinds of test and I can not find one thing wrong with Nessie. She is a healthy baby girl. Nessie, you think you can walk or do you want you daddy to carry you downstairs?" dad asked her.

"I want daddy to carry me please," she told dad.

So Edward walked up to her and picked her up and we all walked downstairs. I so wanted to hold her but I let Edward. Draven go down from my lap and went to sit in the floor to play with a toy. Nessie got down from Edward's lap and walked over to me and I picked her up and held her. She hugged me and I kissed her until I had her laughing from me tickling. I stopped and she smiled at me and then she looked at the Christmas tree.

"Mommy, what is that?" she asked me pointing at the tree.

"Honey, that is what you call a Christmas tree. Christmas is a week away and we put that tree up for it. Also there are gifts under the tree that we can not open up till Christmas," I told her.

She nodded and then got down and walked over to her bother and sat next to him and they started to play. We watched them playing when there was a knock on the door. I called Jade and told her to come over to see a surprise. So when her, Jake, her parents and them carrying the babies came in and saw Nessie playing in the floor with Draven they looked at us.

"What in the world?" Jade said.

We all smiled at her and they all took seats so we can tell them what happened. We told them that Draven can heal by touching and that he healed his sister. We all were sitting around then feeling much better until Jake asked about Em and Rose.

"We still have not heard from them. I so wish they would call us or something so we know they are okay and that we are not mad at Em any more," I told them.

We all sat around talking and having fun while I safely thought about what Alice told me about Em and Rose being held by the Volturi. I was so glad that Edward could not read my mind.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. Thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you all think of it. Thanks again and love to all, JenCullen28.


	73. Two Days Till Christmas Day

Hey guys, here is another chapter for all of you. Thanks for the comments and reading, it really means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks again, JenCullen28.

Chapter 72: Two Days Till Christmas Day

Bella's P.O.V.

In two days it will be Christmas day, I can't wait. Nessie is doing really good; it's like she was never sick. We still have not heard from Emmett or Rose but I know what is going on. We are going to have a good Christmas gathering now since Nessie is better and she wants to see everyone again from Thanksgiving. I love both my kids so much. Edward is suspecting that me and Alice are hiding something but has not asked me what; which I am very glad for. I don't think I could lie to him, ever. I hate holding this secret but it's the best for now, I want our babies first Christmas to be fun and not planning an attack against the Volturi.

Today, us women are going to be cooking again for everyone that is coming over. We are not having as many as Thanksgiving but there will be a lot of people again. We have 5 hams, 4 turkeys, and all the sides and deserts to make. The house is decorated very beautifully on the inside and out. It started to snow yesterday and have yet to stop. We are going to take the babies out in it later. Right now it's just five AM and they are still asleep. Dad has gone out and measured how deep the snow is again and so far we are at just about 2 feet of snow. They said on the weather that it is going to be snowing like this for two more days and then it hit me. Is everyone going to be able to get out and come over here for Christmas. As I thought that Alice went into a vision and then smiled at me.

"Bella, everyone that is coming will be here. Forks, always get this much snow every year and everyone knows how to drive in it without getting into a wreck. Also, for the ones that don't drive in it they will ride with other who does. So don't worry about it everyone will be here," Alice told me.

I smiled at her and then shifted in Edward's lap to look at him.

"Let's get the babies clothes ready for them for when they wake up and we can take them out in their first snow," I told Edward.

He smiled at me and I started to get up but he grabbed onto me and we were in our room before I knew it. I looked at him and smile.

"Why are we in our room? The babies clothes are in their rooms," I told him.

"I know honey, but I wanted a little quiet time with you before we did that," he told me.

I smiled at him and we started to kiss and he pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. But before he could do anything I smelled Alice getting ready to knock on the door.

"Come in Alice," I called to her before she even knocked.

She walked in and gave me a look I did not understand and then she looked at Edward.

"Edward, if you want to know what we are hiding from you, then you will have to come with us so no one else can hear what we tell you," Alice said very low so no one but us could hear.

He nodded his head and we all three walked back downstairs. Alice told everyone that we will be back soon and then we all three took off out the door at full speed. When we thought we were far enough from the house we stopped running. Edward looked at us and he looked upset.

"So you two admit that you are hiding something from me and the family," he told me upset.

I looked at Alice and she nodded her head.

"Yes honey, we have been but it's for the best right now; at least till after Christmas," I told him.

He lighten up and then looked at Alice.

"Tell me everything and I will be the judge of if we tell the family now or later," he said through clenched teeth.

Alice looked at me and then went into a vision. She came back a second later and smiled. She told Edward everything, from Em and Rose to being kidnapped by this other vampire we did not know. To them being taken to Italy and taken to the Volturi. About what Aro told them and the exchange they want to make. When Alice got done telling Edward I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was beyond pissed at us for not telling anyone else.

"Edward honey, please don't say anything until after Christmas. I want all four babies to have a good first Christmas. If we tell everyone now then we will go right into planning what we will do and forget Christmas," I told him.

I could tell then that he knew I was right and he calmed down.

"Well right after Christmas is over we are going to tell everyone and get ready to fight. Because I don't see this going very well. I am NOT going to just give up the babies to the Volturi without a fight," he told me.

I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug and I felt him relax some.

"Okay, lets get back to the house before they come looking for us. Also, the babies should be waking up soon or are awake. I want to get them fed and take the out to play in the snow," I told them.

So we all three started to run back to the house and when we walked in covered in snow mom about had a fit. She told us to strip there in the kitchen and then to go to our rooms and get some dry clothes on. We gave her a hug with our wet clothes on and she took off and left us to undress down to our underclothes. We did that and instead of running upstairs we walked into the living room in nothing but our underclothes and stopped because we had other people in the living room other than just our family and the Denali clan. Jake, Seth, Leah, Jade, and their babies were here looking at us. If I could have blushed I would be a bright red right now. We took off at vampire speed but it was to late they saw us. We could hear everyone laughing. Alice went to her room and me and Edward went out our room to change.

We got into dry clothes and then we heard our babies waking up. We walked to their rooms and sure enough Nessie was out of her new bed playing with her dolls. I smiled at her and when she saw me she came running up to me and raised her arms up for me to pick her up. I picked her up and we hugged and then she pulled away and gave me a funny look.

"Mommy, you are really, really cold. Why are you more colder than normal?" she asked me.

I thought about it and I smiled because when we ran out the door to talk we did not put our jackets on and so our skin would be colder than normal. I smiled at her.

"I am sorry Nessie. Me, daddy, and aunt Alice went for a run this morning to talk about something and we did not put our jackets on," I told her.

She smiled at me and then something hit her because she smiled.

"Mommy, can we play out in the snow today?" she asked me.

"Yes we can, but first you have to eat breakfast and then get all dressed up to go outside. You think I'm cold honey, then just wait till we get outside and you can tell the difference," I told her.

She nodded and I got her in some reg clothes and we walked out and met Edward and Draven. Edward laughed and looked at me.

"I guess we forgot to wear our jackets before we went outside earlier because Draven asked me why I was so cold and I told him why. I heard Nessie ask you the same question. Lets get the fed so we can have some fun outside," Edward told me.

So we picked the babies up and walked downstairs and everyone was still there and they started to laugh again when they saw me and Edward.

"Oh shut up guys, it's not even funny now," I told them.

We took the babies to the kitchen where mom had their breakfast ready along with a sippy cup of blood. We sat them in their highchairs and left them with mom so we could get their heavy clothes ready to go outside and play. I went to Nessie's room to get her clothes and found them already lay-ed out on her bed. I grabbed them and walked out into the hall and saw Edward with Draven's clothes. We walked back downstairs and checked on them and they were done eating so we grabbed them up and took them to the living room. We washed their faces because they had food all over their faces. Then we started to get them dressed in one piece thick suites, with gloves, hats, and all the works to keep them warm while they are outside playing.

When we got done getting them dressed in their winter clothes they looked at us like we were crazy or something. We all then got just our jackets on and gloves and we got more looks from them.

"Why do we have to dress like this and you all just put a jacket on and gloves?" Nessie asked all of us.

I smiled at her and she gave me a look that I did not care for.

"One, Nessie you do not give you mom that look. Two, we are full vampires and we can't get sick like you can, that is why," I told her.

She nodded her head and I looked over at Jade and she had their babies dressed to go out even tho they don't walk yet. I can not get over how their skin color turned out, they are dark just like their dad and they are very beautiful. We all got up and walked outside where it was still snowing. Seth and Leah were holding onto Nessie and Draven till we got out and then they put them down on the white stuff. Nessie and Draven just stood there and bent down to touch the snow.

"Can we take their gloves off for just a moment so they can feel what it feels like?" Seth asked me.

I nodded and they took their gloves and when they touched the snow they pull their hands back and wanted their gloves back on. We all laughed and then we just started to play in the snow. Us adults started to have a snowball fight and I loved it. The snowball fight started to get bigger and bigger until one of the babies almost got hit. Then Jasper stood in the middle of all of us who were in the fight and smiled.

"Lets all have a team snowball fight," he announced.

Everyone said yeah at the same time.

"Now lets make teams and if the ones that are not going to be fighting with us then we need the babies away from here so they don't get hit with a flying snowball," Jasper told us.

Mom and dad grabbed Nessie and Draven and took them into the woods some to where we could see them but they will not be hit. Jade did the same thing and then we made up teams. We had to make it fare so we had to have wolves mixed in with us vampires. So on mine and Edward's team was Seth and Leah. It was just us four and I could not wait till we started. We built a wall so we could hide behind it and made a lot of snowballs to throw at the other teams. When we were done dad came from the woods and told us on our marks, get set, fight. Then the snowballs started to fly. I saw Jasper throwing snowballs at us and we attacked him with a lot of balls and he fell to the ground.

Edward and I took off and left Seth and Leah to defend our wall we made and we ended up on the roof of the house hitting everyone with snowballs. Alice saw us and started to throw snowballs at us and I ducked but Edward did not and got a face full of snow. I started to laugh and he put snow in my face for laughing at him. We played with the snow for so long that mom and dad paused the game to walk through so the babies could get warm. I looked at my hands and they were a little red but I felt no pain as if I was human. Jasper then stood in the middle again.

"We are going to stop the game till later or on Christmas day. I can feel the coldness now and I am cold if you all can believe that," he told us.

I could believe that because I was feeling the cold also, it did not hurt but it was not comfortable. So we all came out from where we were and went in to see mom handing Jennifer, Jade and well the humans all hot coco. The rest of us went to stand in front of the fireplaces that were going to get back to our cold that we are. After a little bit we decided to have a movie night. So we popped popcorn and brought out some chocolate for all the humans to eat. Nessie and Draven were sitting with Leah and Seth and I sat on Edward's lap. Then they put a movie in that the kids could see.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. I hope you all like it and tell me what you all think of it. Thanks for reading, love to all, JenCullen28.


	74. Christmas Day

Hey peeps, thanks again for all the wonderful comments on the last chapter. I really love hearing what you all love about my story, it makes my day. Well here is another chapter for all of you, I hope you like. Thanks, JenCullen28.

Chapter 73: Christmas Day

Edward's P.O.V.

Today is Christmas Day and I can't wait till our babies wake up and see what Santa Clause brought them. We just had a few gifts under the tree and now the tree is full of gifts for the kids and the family and our friends. We have Emmett's and Rose's gifts behind the tree for when they get back. I so wish we could go get them now and bring them home but Bella and Alice are right, we need to be here for the kids first and then plan on what we are going to do after Christmas to get them back from the scummy hands of the Volturi. If I could I would rip the head of Aro off and set it on fire and laugh as it burns for even thinking he could touch my brother and sister. Me, Alice and Bella are having to act as if everything is okay and we know it's not with Rose and Em with those things in Italy.

As you can tell I am not mad at Em anymore I just want them back home with us safe and sound. I so wished that we did not get so mad at him for the prank he pulled but he almost killed our daughter and it pissed me off. I know how he must feel and I want to pull him into me and hug him and never let go. I miss them so much, and even tho my family seem happy I can read their minds and all their thoughts are about Em and Rose and how much they miss them. When I am in the room everyone tries not to think about them but they do slip up.

Anyways, like I said today is Christmas and it's really early in the morning. The kids are still asleep and so are the humans. It's just five in the morning and mom, Alice, Bella, Kate, and Carmen are in the kitchen cooking for the humans. We are going to have a Christmas party but it's not till way later today. We are going to have a family Christmas with just us, and the Denali clan then at three this afternoon everyone else will join us. Us guys are planning a really huge snowball fight and even been outside trying to see where to put up walls and stuff. Two days ago when we had the snowball fight it was fun but we are going to have many more people and I so can't wait. We have wrote down some rules that everyone must obey; I will tell you them later.

Right now as the women are in the kitchen us guys are back outside building walls of freshly fallen snow. It's still snowing and so far we have 4 feet of snow and it's the good wet packing snow great for snowball fights. So far we have four walls built and according to Alice she sees five of them built. These wall are all over the front yard and back yard. When we get done with the walls our next jobs are to make a lot of snowballs for all teams. We just got done with all five walls that is spreed out it is time to make a bunch of snowballs. We decided to go to the clearing in the woods with four wheel barrels so we don't mess up the battle set. I run into the house and see that it is going on six AM and went to find Bella. I found her and the others still in the kitchen so I walk up to her and kiss her on the neck and she smiles.

"Bella, call me right before the babies wake up. Me and the guys are going to go make snowballs for the big snowball fight later today and we are heading out to the clearing in the woods to make them so not to mess up the battle set. I love you and we will be back," I told her.

She smiled at me and told me okay and that she loves me to. I tell the ladies bye and run out the back and almost hit on of the snow walls forgetting that it was that close to the house. The guys saw it and started to laugh so I grabbed up some snow and threw it at all of them. Then we took off to the clearing to make snowballs. Dad is also helping the girls because he does not want to be in the fight. We make it to the clearing and start rolling snow into balls at vampire speed. I guess we were out there an hour and had all four wheel barrels full of snowballs. We counted and so far we have 200 snowballs and we still need more. So we take the wheel barrels back to the house and start to unload the snowballs evenly. We gave each wall 40 snowballs each. When we got done we started to go get more till mom stepped out and stopped us.

"Edward, Alice told me to tell you that Nessie and Draven will be waking in 10 minutes and for all of you to come in and get warmed up to your normal temp. Then when they come down we will start our Chris..tmas," Esme told us and broke up a little at the word Christmas.

She is hurting really bad because of Rose and Em not being here. So us guys left the stuff alone and walked in and I saw Bella and Alice walk upstairs to get the babies because they were awake. Us guys went by the fireplace and tired to warm our hands up as best as we could to normal temp. As we were warming up a few moments later Alice and Bella brought down two sleepy looking Nessie and Draven. I smiled when I saw them in their Christmas outfits, they were so beautiful. When the kids saw the tree and saw that there were more gifts under the tree they smiled really big and then they both looked around and then they started to cry some; both of them. I knew what was wrong and so I looked at the family.

"They are crying because aunt Rose and uncle Em are not here," I told everyone.

"Mommy, Daddy, do we have to start Christmas without th-em?" Nessie asked us.

If I could cry I would be doing that right now.

"Nessie and Draven, we don't have to do anything that you two don't want to do. But aunt Rose and uncle Em are gone and wont be here for Christmas. Do you think you could wait a long time to open these gifts?" I asked them with a smile.

They both shook their heads no and then Alice and Bella put them down so they could start to open the gifts up. As the kids were opening the gifts Alice got up and walked out of the room and told Jasper to stay. I could tell she was going into a vision and did not want no one to know other than me. I sat there watching Nessie and Draven open gifts up and was also watching Alice vision.

ALICE VISION:

"Alice, I know you can hear me. Tell the family we are okay and to start Christmas without us. I know you know where we are at and we are okay for now. We love you all and hope to see you all soon," love Rose and Em.

END OF VISION

That right there made me brake down and I had to leave the living room. I heard Bella that we will be back in a minute and came after me. I found Alice on the ground in the kitchen just dry sobbing and we ran up to her. Me and Alice could not talk just yet but I could hear Bella dry sobbing with us. We heard the kitchen doors open and Jasper walked through looking like he was ready to break down and we knew why because he could feel all the sadness coming from us all. He started to send calming waves to us and we calmed down some.

"Guys, what the hell is going on?" he asked us worried.

"We will tell you all when we walk back out there," Alice told him through cries.

We all three got up and walked out into the living room where everyone was looking at us. Me and Bella sat in the floor with our kids and we all looked at Alice. She then told everyone the vision she just had leaving some things out. Everyone then broke down even the babies. This is the saddest Christmas ever, I thought to myself. Jasper sent out a lot of calming waves to us and then he stood up.

"Guys, they would not want us to be crying over them. So lets enjoy Christmas as best as we can because soon we will have people over and we don't want to be all sad and gloomy around everyone. So please calm down and if I have to I will send calming wave every once in awhile to make sure all of your emotions are in check," Jasper told us.

He was right tho and so we went back to opening gifts and feeling better. I mean Rose and Em are not far from our minds but we don't have to suffer all day. An hour later all the main parts of the gifts were unwrapped and the kids were very happy with all the new toys and stuff they got. Me and Bella got them each a charm bracelet just like I did when Bella joined our family many years ago. I remember Bella at this age and her first Christmas and here we are now married and have two beautiful kids that we did not know we could have and it's their first Christmas. We cleaned up all the wrapping paper that was all over the place while the kids played with their new toys. Alice took all the clothes that her and Jasper got them and put them in their rooms. We helped put some of the toys up also because they had a lot of them and did not need all of them in the living room. I thought then and smiled because they are going to get a lot more when everyone else is coming later.

After we got done cleaning up it was time for the kids to eat breakfast. So mom went into the kitchen to fix them something to eat. Jasper flipped the TV on and we sat down to watch the Macy's Christmas Parade. We told everyone that we will be outside finishing everything up for the big snowball fight later. We still had to make up 50 more snowballs so that every team will have 100 snowballs and when they run out they will have a big mound of snow behind them to make more. The girls told us okay and us guys went back to the yard to finish up. When we walked out it was now daylight and the snow was still falling. Then something hit me. The snowballs are going to be covered up in new snow so we had to find away to cover them up without making them melt.

"Guys, the snow is going to cover the snowballs up. We need something to cover them up that will not make them melt but keep the protected till time to throw them," I told them.

So Jasper took off to the garage and came out with five tarps and we put them over the snowballs after we made the rest of them. We looked around and smiled because everything was ready. We left it alone and walked back into the house to sit and talk with everyone.

The women went back into the kitchen so us guys had to watch the babies while they cooked. I saw that it was going on noon and everyone will be here around three.

"Nessie and Draven, what toys do you want to keep down here? Because soon there will be a lot of people here and we don't need a lot of toys here in the living room," I told them.

So they went through their toys and picked out three each and me and Jasper took the others to their rooms. We came back downstairs and saw the ladies sitting and watching TV. I walked over to Bella and picked her up and sat her in my lap.

"You all done cooking for now?" I asked her.

"Yeah, for now anyways. Everything is cooking and we just came in here to wait till we are needed back in the kitchen," she told me.

She got up then and smiled at me.

"Lets go outside and play with the babies in the snow again. And we wont mess with the battle field," she told me.

I got up and we ran the kids upstairs to their rooms to get them ready to go outside. We got them dressed and ran back downstairs and the others were in jackets except mom and dad. They are staying in to watch the food while the rest of us play in the snow. We got outside and we put Nessie and Draven down and they started to try to run in the snow and it was funny watching them. Alice had a video camera taping them playing so when Rose and Em gets back they will be able to see.

We stayed out there for a long time and then a car pulled up and out came Jade, Jake, her parents and the babies. Ana and Damion were dressed to stay outside and so we all played with them also even tho they don't walk yet. Jake had Damion by the hands and letting him walk or lets say trying to walk because he would get his feet stuck in the snow and then start to fuss. Alice taped the whole thing and I was happy. We played a little longer and I looked at the time because other cars started to pull up and they got out and it was the rest of the wolf pack and some of their families with them. It was going on three now and so we all went in to get warm up and to start opening some more gifts and stuff.

I grabbed Nessie and put her on my shoulder and she screamed and laughed. When we walked in the house smelled bad to us vampires but the others were saying how good it smelled and stuff like that. Mom had put everything on warm so we all could open gifts to each other. We opened gifts for about an hour and sure enough Nessie and Draven got a lot more toys and stuff. We were having fun and all. When the gift exchange was over we put on some Christmas music and just talked while the girls got the food ready. We were then all called into the dinning room to eat and I said oh joy under my breath. Nessie and Draven walked into the kitchen and was ready to eat. So me and Bella put them in their highchairs and served them some food. We had food in front of us to that we had to at least eat some of and I so did not want to.

We all sat around ate, talked and just had a good time. Everyone got done eating around five PM and it was time for the big snowball fight. We all walked into the living room and everyone sat down so Jasper could talk. He got up and smiled at everyone.

"First, I need a head count of who is all going to be in the snowball fight," he told all of us.

All the ones going to be in it raised their hands and Jasper counted. He smiled then. I noticed that none of the humans raised their hands except Jennifer, Ange, and Emily.

"Okay, we have 21 people that wants to play. We need at least one of you to be a look out and to count for us," Jasper told us.

Emily stood up and smiled.

"I will be the lookout, I don't like snowball fights really," she told us.

"Okay Emily, are you afraid of heights?" Jasper asked her.

She shook her head no and he smiled at her.

"Good, your lookout spot is on the roof. There is a place for you to stand and sit if you want and you will be safe up there because you will have a harness around you. Now that is taken care of we have some rules of play and also the teams are already made up. We have five teams of four people. Rule one: If you are hit three times with snowballs you are out of the game. Rule two: No climbing trees or anywhere where no one can reach you. Rule three: lets keep is fun and NO fighting. That is why we have a lookout to keep us all in order. Now to teams. Team one: Edward, Jennifer, Seth and Alice. Team two: Bella, Sam, Laurent, and Angie. Team three: Myself, Leah, Eleazar, and Collin. Team four: Kate, Brady, Jade and Quil. Team five: Jake, Paul, Carmen and Jared. So are we all happy with the teams?" Jasper asked us.

Everyone looked around and then back at Jasper and smiled. We all nodded our heads and then we all walked outside. When we got outside I helped Emily upon the roof and made sure she was safe before I left her up there. I came back down and we all stood with our groups.

"Okay, every team has 100 snowballs and if you run out there is a big pile of snow behind you to make more. You can run out from behind your walls but remember if you get hit three times your out of the game. The team who wins will win the money that is just a little over 5,000 dollars that you will have to split. So everyone to your walls. Dad please say go for us," Jasper told dad.

Dad stood on the porch and smiled.

"On your mark, get set, FIGHT!" Dad yelled.

Then the snowballs started to fly big time. We all knew we could not use our special powers so we had to act human. I ducked down behind the wall to talk to my team.

"Okay, if you want we can run around trying to hit someone but please remember if you get hit three times your out," I told them.

They all three nodded to me and then we started to throw snowballs. I saw Jake trying to sneak up on us and well he got hit big time with our snowballs and he was out. Emily yelled out to Jake to leave the battle field and he was not happy but he knew the rules. He went and took a seat on the porch. Mom was recording all the mayhem going on for memories and also to show Rose and Em for when they get back. I saw Paul, Jennifer, and Carmen all leave the field. So I lost one of my team mates already. I saw Seth going after Bella but he got ambushed by the others on her team and he was out. I lost two team mates and so that leaves me and Alice.

The snowball fight went on for a long time and we all noticed that each team only had one maybe two players left. Me and Alice were left along with Jasper and Leah. The others were alone. So we all started to hide and hope to ambush someone. I yelled for Alice to duck but it was to late, she got hit two times and was out. She got hit earlier but just by one snowball. So it was me alone. I sneaked up behind Leah and took her out with three snowballs at once. She smiled and walked off the battle field. So that left Me, Jasper, Sam, Jade and Paul on the battle field. I had a feeling this was going to last awhile. I ran behind my wall and gathered up a lot more snowballs and dashed away when no one was looking. I hid behind a big tree and waited. I heard foot steps coming up behind me and I smiled and started to throw snowballs and I saw I hit Jade three times but she got me once. She walked off the field.

After an hour and no one else has been hit the game was called. So me, Jasper, Sam and Paul had to split the money. We all then walked in and just started to talk about how the game went and that we will have to do it again. It was so much fun but it would have been even more fun with Rose and Em here. We all gathered in the living room and started to talk until dad stood up and told us to quiet down some.

"I would love to thank you all for coming and spending Christmas with our family. We are still sad that Rose and Em are not here with us but we do know that they are safe and just need some time away. It is going on 8pm and well it is time for the reading of Charles Dickens, The Christmas Carol. It is a tradition that we do every year and we have some new people here to hear me read it. So if you have to use the bathroom or get something to drink and snack on then do so now," dad told all of us.

Some people got up and did what dad said and then we all found our places we wanted to sit while dad read the book to all of us. Mom put on some light classical Christmas music to set the mood and the lights dimmed just enough so dad could still see but it made it look really beautiful in here. I was holding Nessie and Bella was holding Draven and we were on the floor next to each other waiting for the story to start. Dad sat in his chair with mom right behind him on the arm of the chair and he smiled at us and started to read the Christmas Carol.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. SO what do you all think of that snowball fight? I loved writing this chapter a lot, it was fun and sad at the same time. Thanks for reading. Love to all, JenCullen28.


	75. Telling, Planning, and Change

Hey peeps, thanks again for all the wonderful comments. They all really means a lot to me. Here is another chapter for all of you. It is going to get bad from now on till the end and hopefully some good will come. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 74: Telling and planning

Bella's P.O.V.

It has been two days since Christmas and it is now time to talk to the family about Rose and Emmett. I have really bad feeling that the next month or so is going to be really bad before it gets better; if it gets better. Me and Edward have been talking about it and we have already came to the conclusion that we may lose someone we love if we don't lose our own lives trying to save all four babies. I have been playing with my shield for awhile trying to control it just in case I have to use it to protect everyone with. We have gathered everyone and I mean everyone except the babies. It's early in the morning and the whole wolf pack is here along with Jade and her parents. Alice is feeling really nervous because she don't know how this is going to go over with everyone. With us three knowing and keeping it from everyone else. Alice got up and walked into the middle of the living room and looked at everyone.

"Okay, please everyone stay quiet when I tell you something. Also, don't be mad at me, Bella and Edward. We did this so the kids could have a Christmas and not everyone planning what to do. Here I go. We have been hiding something from everyone and it's about Em and Rose," she stopped for a moment to take in everyone looks.

I looked around and saw that everyone was either shocked or worried.

"I have know where Rose and Emmett are for awhile now. That day that Emmett ran away from hurting Nessie he was running in the woods and stopped to break down. Then Rose left to go find him and well I did not see this till two days later but they were taken. This vampire that we do not know have over took them with some kind of power and kidnapped them. I then saw a few days later and saw where they were. The Volturi have them and they also know about Renesmee, Draven, Santayana, and Damion. They also know about the wolf pack but don't believe they are who they say they are. They think of you all as children of the night even tho Aro could see that you all are not. Now, Aro wants to make a switch for the lives of Rose and Emmett. They want the babies for us to get Rose and Emmett back," she told everyone and then held her head down and started to dry sob.

Jasper grabbed her and walked her to the couch and held her while she dry sobbed. I looked around and saw everyone with different facial expressions on their faces. From mad to sad to not what to do. Then dad stood up.

"Well, we are all a little upset that you three could not tell us about this news but we all do understand. So now we have to make up a plan on what we are going to do. I know for sure that the Volturi will not ever get their hands on these babies. They will have to do that over our dead bodies. Lets not let the kids know about this until we come up with a plan. Alice, have you seen anymore?" dad asked her.

"I saw yesterday that they will be coming to meet us sometime in February but that is all I can see right now. Also, yesterday Rose sent me a message what I told all of you and she said that they are okay but they really do miss us all. Dad, I see us gathering some other vampires to help us from different covens. Also, I seen Ange and Jennifer with us and they were vampires also. I know if we change them that will give them two months of trying to control themselves and maybe even helping us with the talk or even fight with the Volturi. All I know is if we are going to change them then we better get it done and soon so they can help us. Also dad, the other covens I see are not going to come without some of us going to them and telling them about what is going on," she told us.

She then went into a vision and we all waited for her to come back to us. When she did she looked at us and gave us a small smile.

"I just saw that the covens that come some will be willing to fight with us and some are just going to be there for support and will not fight if it comes to that. Aro knows that the babies are not the forbidden kids and that is why he wants them to be part of his coven. Dad, we need to get started right away. I just Aro make his mind up on the day they will all come and that will be here on the 24th of February. I just saw that they will be bring the whole guard and even some I guess you will call them witnesses also. So we have a little over two months to get people to help us," Alice told us.

Dad sat there for a moment and then he looked at Jennifer and Ange.

"Jennifer and Ange, I have a very important question for the both of you. I hate asking this because of the what is going to happen soon but are you two ready to join or world and help us?" dad asked them.

We all then looked to them and they smiled at all of us.

"Carlisle, we have been ready the day that Bella said that we had to or we had to die. We are ready to join you all world. We have nothing else except you all as family and we want to join you all in this life," Jennifer told us.

We all looked to Ange and she we could tell she was torn because of her being imprinted on by Quil and she looked at him and he smiled at her. He got up and walked over to her and he got on his knees in front of her.

"Ange, I don't care if your human or a vampire. It is your choice and I will be happy with whatever you chose. I love you baby girl and if you chose to be like them then so be it, we can be just as happy. I love you and we will marry and if we have to we will adopt if we want kids. There is plenty of babies and kids out there that needs parents. So like I said you chose what you want and I am going to be there 100% for you," Quil told her and then they kissed.

She smiled at him and touched his face and he got up and picked her up to put her in his lap and she looked at everyone.

"Cullen family, I know Jennifer was being nice adding the us in her speech and I am glad she did. I would love to join you in that life and we will get this over and done with so we all can live peacefully for the rest of our lives," Ange told us.

We all smiled at her and then dad stood up.

"Okay Edward and Bella, you two will have to stay at your house for when they wake. I do not want them to attack the babies. Jade and Jake, same with your babies. I need them to stay away until we can find out how they will be for when they wake up. I guess we can start to change today and in three days you two will be newborn vampires and we will have to train you two on control when you wake up. As you can see and have seen Bella go through the change you know it will be very painful. Are you two ready for the change? Also, who do you want to change you? I can or you can ask one of the other family members. Oh, one more thing. Ange, if Quil wants to be and if you want him to he can be with you for when we start changing you two," dad told them.

I could hear both the girls heartbeats racing, I knew they were scared to death but were ready to join us in this life. Quil then looked at us and then at Ange.

"Ange, I am going to be in there with you if you want me or not," he told her.

She smiled and then she looked around the room and looked at me.

"Bella, would you do me the honor of changing me? We are closer than anything and I would love it if you my sister will change me," Ange told me.

Jennifer stood up and looked at me also.

"I want you to change me also Bella. Carlisle, I love you but Bella and I are closer and I want her to change me if she will," Jennifer told both of us.

I felt my mind going a million miles an hour and I smiled at them.

"If you two really want me to then I will change both of you. Dad, you will be there with me so you can tell me how to do it?" I asked him.

"Yes Bella, I will be there with you and tell you where to bite. Okay, that is settled when the babies wake up can they go with someone so they do not hear all the screaming that will be coming from them two? Oh I know, Jade and Edward, take them home to your home or go to Jade's house with them, unless you want to be here with Bella then we will have to see what to do from there," dad told us.

Leah and Seth then stood up and smiled.

"If it is okay with Bella and Edward, we will take them home with us until you want them back," Leah told us.

Then before I could answer her Jake stood up.

"Also, if they come to La Push, then you two can come onto our land with out anyone having to be with you two unless you want someone to," he told us.

I then looked at everyone.

"Leah and Seth, Edward and I are okay with you two taking the babies with you. They can even stay until we come and get them. So if you want you two can keep them at your house for the three days and we will come and get them when we can," I told them.

They both nodded and smiled at me. Then we heard them waking up and I looked at the time and it was going on 8 AM. So me, Edward, Leah, and Seth ran upstairs to get the babies and to pack somethings for them. Me and Seth walked in to Nessie's room and she smiled at him and then at me.

"Hey Nessie, I have a question for you. How would you like to spend three to four days with Seth, Leah and their mom? Your bother will be coming with you also. Me and daddy have somethings that we have to do and Seth and Leah said they will take care of you two till we come and get you two. So what do you say to that?" I asked her.

She looked at us and smiled and then her smile faded.

"But mommy, I will miss you and daddy. Will you two come and see us those days we stay with Seth and his family?" she asked me.

"Yes, we will be there everyday to see you but then we can not stay long because we have a lot of work to do. But yes we will be there everyday to see you," I told her.

She smiled really big and then nodded her little head at us. I smiled at her and then started to get her dressed. I got her dressed and then I handed her to Seth.

"Here, take her downstairs while I pack her bags for the next few days," I told Seth.

He nodded and then left the room. I felt sad because her and her bother will not be here but we will see them if it just be for a few minutes. I then started to pack her a couple of bags. I gathered up some clothes and toys and then Edward came in with two bags with Draven stuff in it.

"Bella, I heard you tell Nessie that we will come and see them everyday and that is the only way Draven would agree to go also. I know we will see them but I am going to miss not seeing them 24-7," Edward told me.

He pulled me into him and kissed me. We then walked downstairs to finish packing up some things. We had to also pack up many bottles of animal blood for them and some snacks. Along with their sippy's and some other things. We walked back out into the living room and saw Seth and Leah ready to go and the kids were drinking. I smiled at them and Edward took the bags out to Leah's car and he came back in. I took Nessie from Seth and held onto her and kissed her all over and made her laugh. I gave her to Edward and then I took Draven from Leah and did the same thing. I then looked at them.

"Okay babies, me and daddy will not be there tonight but we will come and see you two sometime tomorrow. We love you and please be good for Seth, Leah and Sue," I told them.

Seth and Leah took them back and walked out the door. I watched them put them in their car seats and then left. I felt sad that I had to send my babies off but it was for their own good and they did not have to hear the change going on upstairs soon. Edward again pulled me into him and smiled at me. The wolf pack members left also except Jake and Quil. Jade had sent her parents home with their babies and they were going to stay with us but go home later. I looked at Jennifer and Ange and smiled at them.

"Jennifer and Angela, are you two ready?" I asked them.

They both nodded and then they got up and then the five of us walked upstairs. Jennifer went into her room and Ange went into her room. We walked into Jennifer's room first and closed the door. She smiled at us and then she put her nightgown on and then laid down on her bed.

"I guess I will see all of you in three days. Bella, I am ready," she told me.

Dad and I walked up to her and then dad looked at me.

"You need to bite her in five places. When you bite her take your tongue and wipe it over the bite mark to close it up. Bite her one in the neck, on both wrist, and right at the bend of both knees. That will put a lot of venom in her and start her change," he told me.

I nodded at him and then I looked at Jennifer.

"Okay Jennifer, this is going to hurt and I am so sorry about it. I love you sister and I will see you soon," I told her.

I then got on my knees and I saw dad and Edward hold her down just in case she tries to fight me. I turned her head to the left and I bent down and then I bit her on the neck. She made a sound but did not scream or even cry. So I did that all the way down her on her wrist and then the bend of her knees. I closed the bite marks up like dad told me as I bit her. I stood up when I was done and she smiled at me and told me thank you. I guess it has not affected her yet until I started to see tears in her eyes and I knew she was starting to feel it.

"I am so sorry Jennifer, it will be over soon and you will never have to feel this pain ever again. I will be back to check on you soon; I need to get to Ange," I told her.

She nodded and we all walked out and left her. As we were walking to Angela's room I saw Alice come up and went into Jennifer's room. I felt better because I did not want her to be alone. We all then walked into Angela's room and she was laying in bed already in her night clothes even tho it was still in the morning. We all walked up to her and she smiled at us.

"Ange, I am so sorry but this is going to hurt a lot. But before you know it the pain will go away and you will never feel that pain ever again. Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and then I saw Quil go to the other side of her and lay-ed down next to her and held her down. Edward held her legs down and I got on my knees again.

"Ange, I am going to bite you in the neck, on both wrist and at the bend of both of your knees. Again, I am so very sorry.

I turned her head and she looked at Quil and smiled at him. I then bit her neck and she let out a little cry and I closed the bite mark. I moved to her wrist and I saw that she was crying and I felt really bad for causing her pain. I bit both her wrist and then her knees and I stood up.

"Can you feel it yet?" I asked her through at thick throat.

"Yeah, I can. It feels like I am touching something very hot and I want to let go but I just can't for some reason. I love you guys and I will see all of you in a few days," she told us through tears.

I could tell the pain was getting really bad and I still felt really bad. We heard Jennifer let out a yell and it made all of us jump. Edward, dad and I walked out of Ange room to go check on Jennifer and when we walked in she was crying really hard. I could not help but dry sob for doing this to both of them. I know they wanted this but I so hate that they have to go through the pain of the change. Jennifer let out another yell but she did not move.

I walked over to her and patted her head.

"Again, I am so sorry Jennifer that you are in so much pain. It will be over soon, I promise," I told her and I had to leave.

I started to feel myself lose it and Edward walked me out of her room and held me out in the hall. Edward then pulled away and looked at me.

"So Bella, I know you had to taste their blood when you bit them. What did it do to you?" he asked me.

I smiled at him.

"Don't get me wrong it tasted good but I did not want anymore because it started to have a bitter taste," I told him.

Dad came out of Jennifer's room and looked at us. We then heard Ange let out a yell and we walked into her room to check on her. When we walked in she let out another yell and we looked at Quil and we could see he was crying. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Quil, I am so sorry. In just a few days she will be good as new and will not have to feel pain ever again," I told him.

He sniffed a little and then looked at me.

"I know Bella, but it's just so hard watching her go through this pain and I can not take it away from her," he told me through tears.

We left him to care for her and then we all walked downstairs to join mom, Jade and Jake. Jade and mom both ran up to me and held me. I told them I was okay but I could not fool Jasper because he started to send me some calming waves and I smiled at him. We all sat down and decided that tomorrow we will start planning on how to get the other covens here. We just sat down and listened to the yells that was coming from upstairs. Every scream would make me jump and I would break down. Edward just held me while I dry sobbed over my sisters.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. Then next two chapter coming up I am going to do in Jennifer's and Ange P.O.V.'s so you all can get a feeling of what they are going through with the burning. Also, the other planning. So what did you all think of this chapter? I hope I gave enough detail on the biting and the change. Thanks for reading, love to all, Jencullen28.


	76. Action and Waking Up

Hey peeps, thanks again for all the wonderful comments; I love them all. Thanks for reading and being there for me. You all are wonderful fans and readers, I love you all. Thanks again, here is another chapter for all of you. Thanks, JenCullen28.

Chapter 75: Action and waking up

Bella's P.O.V.

It has been two days now and well we all have been hearing screaming for the last two days. I am doing better since I bit Jennifer and Ange but it still hurts hearing them scream like that. I have been checking on them every once in awhile and dad said that they are getting close to being changed and I can't wait. Well I can because we are going to have two newborn vampires that we will have to teach how to act right. I hope they come out not raging for blood. The babies are doing really well, they have been fun staying with Seth and Leah. Me and Edward have been going to see them and well so far they have not grown to much and I am happy about that.

Now to what the plan is with the Volturi. Dad has gotten a hold of of two different covens, the Amazon Coven who are Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina. Dad told me that Zafrina has a special ability. She can create an illusion in your mind of her choice. She can be useful for us by blinding some of the guard. The other two don't have powers but they can fight and they have decided to join us and fight if they have to. Dad also got a hold of the Irish Coven who are Maggie, Liam, and Siobhan. Dad told me that Maggie can tell when someone is lying and Siobhan can WILL things to go her way. They said that they will fight with us if they have to also. I was happy but we still need more people to help us.

Dad told me there are four more covens but he can't get a hold of them and that some of us will have to leave and go find them. I don't want no one to leave but if it has to be then so be it. Dad just called a family meeting and we are all in the kitchen sitting at the table we never use.

"Okay family, I have decided that Alice, Jasper, Esme, Kate and Eleazar will go and look for the American Nomads since Jasper knows them and also for them to look for the Romanian Coven. Edward, Jacob, Sam, Carmen, and Laurent will go look for the European Coven and the Egyptian Coven. While they are gone me and Bella along with Jade will deal with Jennifer and Ange. You all will send the covens to the house here and we will go from there. Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Edward make sure you all tell the ones that are not like us that they will have to hunt before they come here and if they have to hunt while they are here then we will take them somewhere to do that and not here on our land. Sam and Jake will be here in a moment along with Jade. Jade's parents will be watching the babies so they don't have to be here till everyone started to show up. I know we will have to prove to them that they are not the forbidden children and that the wolf pack are not the children of the moon. I have not told any of the covens why we need there help except that the Volturi wants to kill us for something that is not true. So please be careful and come back safe please," dad told all of us.

We just got up and there was a knock on the door and dad went to get it. We were all in the living room when Sam, Jake and Jade came in. I ran up to Jade and hugged her along with Jake and Sam. We all sat down in the living room and when we did we heard one of the girls scream so loud that it made all of our ears hurt. Dad then stood up in front of us.

"The Irish Coven and the Amazon Coven will be here in three days. You all that are going to look for the other covens will be leaving here in just about an hour. Sam and Jake, I want to thank you two for helping us find the other covens and they can see that you mean not harm to them. Now, I am going to go check on Jennifer and Ange and you all can do whatever till time to leave," dad told us.

I gave Edward a kiss and I went with dad and we went into Angela's room and we saw that Quil was by her side holding her hand. Dad walked up to her and smiled when he saw her.

"It wont be long you two. Look at the bite marks, they are almost gone and her heartbeat is getting faster," dad told us.

We walked out and walked into Jennifer's room and we both smiled because she was doing the same but I noticed that her hair has not changed yet like Ange did. I held her hand and dad left me with Jennifer. I looked at her and she let out another scream that made me cover my ears. I watched her and smiled.

Jennifer's P.O.V.

OMG! I knew I would be on fire but this is HELL. I want to die and not go through this, I wish someone would just kill me. I have no idea how long I have been burning alive but again I wish it would just end and soon. It feels like my whole body is burning and I know it's not but still. I so don't want to scream but it hurts to much not to. I am going to have to tell Bella that I am so sorry for all the screaming I have been doing. I wonder why I can think like this through all this pain. I like it but damn I want it to stop and soon. I hope I can be like Bella and have control and not want to hurt Nessie and Draven. Oh dear God the pain is so bad.

Bella's P.O.V.

I just left Jennifer's room from being in there for awhile. I walked downstairs to say good bye to my family and friends. Edward walked up to me when he saw me and picked me up and started to kiss me with all he had. I smiled at him and we just held each other. I then gave everyone else a hug and went back to Edward and if I could cry I would be crying right now. It is now time for them to leave and I walked out with Edward while we held hands. I kissed him one more time and I saw dad kissing mom and then they all got into the cars and who was staying behind watched as our love ones left. I turned to Jade and she had tears in her eyes and I walked up to her and held her.

"Jade, it will be all okay. They will be back before long and then we can get this all over and done with. Then we can all live happy without the Volturi messing with us," I told her.

She smiled at me and then we heard Quil yell for dad and me. We were all in Ange room and smiled. It was getting close for her to wake up.

Angela's P.O.V.

OMG! I am on fire and I want someone to kill the pain. I feel like I have been burning alive for years instead of hours or days. I hope it's been days and I am almost done changing. I feel so bad for doing all the screaming I have been. I know I have hurt Quil and Bella with all the screaming but I just can't help it; it hurts so much. I can hear voice in between my screams and I heard someone say it's almost time. Time for what? I then noticed something different with my body. My toes and now my foot is feeling cool and I love that feeling but the rest of me is getting hotter if that is even possible. My heart has even started to beat faster, it feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. Oh I am so loving this and hating it at the same time.

My legs are now feeling cooler but my heart just started to beat even faster and the fire just got hotter. I want to die but I have a feeling that soon I will not be feeling all this pain and that means I will be like Bella and the others and I can help protect Nessie, Draven, Ana, and Damion; I hope and not try to kill them. Okay, my fingers are cool now and I am so loving the feeling except that my heart just started to pick up double time and so did the fire. I feel like I should be a pile of ashes. Oh I am loving the cool feeling in my body right now but I can't help but scream when the fire and pain got even worst in my chest. I can feel someone holding my hand and I can hear some people talking. I heard it wont be long and she will be like us and if I could smile I would be smiling. The cool is all over my body except in my chest and my heart has taken off like a helicopter.

I can feel my body rise off the bed or so it feels like. Oh my heart is going to fly out of my chest. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Bella's P.O.V.

We have been watching Ange and her heart is going so fast it seems like it's going to fly out of her chest. I remember that, I hated that part of the change. That was the worst pain through out the whole change. Just then her heart started to skip beats and we all held our breaths because we were waiting for it to be over. Then her back started to rise off the bed and she let out a scream that made all of us hold our ears. Then she fell back onto the bed and we heard nothing but the small cries coming from Jennifer. We all stood back still holding our breaths when she opened her eyes and she looked at the ceiling. Quil started to walk up to her and dad stopped him.

"No Quil, we don't know how she is yet. If you walk up to her she may attack you and we don't want that. So please stay back till I know it's safe. You to Jade, your half human so stay back please," dad told them.

Dad nodded for me to walk up to her and I did. When I got to the side of her bed she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Ange, I know it is all new to you right now but don't be scared. No one is here to hurt you. How do you feel?" I asked her.

She smiled even bigger at me and I laughed a little. Her eyes tho were really red and a little scary.

"I am okay, I think. I mean I am so happy right now that I am not on fire and that I am here. That was so bad, I don't want to ever go through that again ever. Why is my throat still feel likes it's burning? I don't like it at all," she told me.

I smiled at her and she flashed me her teeth when she smiled and they were straight and white.

"Your throat is feeling that way because you are thirsty. You need to feed and then it will start to feel better. I am going to take you out hunting before you can see Quil and Jade. I don't want you to hurt them," I told her.

I told her that because just as Ange looked at me for the first time dad made Jade and Quil leave the room. Ange smiled again and nodded her head.

"Oh wait, I want to see what I look like. Bella, you are even more beautiful now since I am seeing you through my vampire eyes. Wow, I am a vampire," she told me.

"Lets get you to hunt first then when we get back I will show you what you look like," I told her.

She nodded and then I looked at dad.

"Dad, we will be back soon. You going to be okay here with just Jennifer?" I asked him.

"Yes, if she wakes before you two get back I can handle her along with Jade and Quil. Go, get her to hunt and come back soon," dad told me.

We then walked to the window and I looked back at Ange who looked scared.

"Ange, what is wrong?" I asked her.

"Why are we going out the window? Why can't we go through the front door?" she asked me.

"Because Quil and Jade are downstairs," I told her.

She nodded but still looked scared. I grabbed her hand and we both walked up to the open window and I asked her if she was ready and she nodded. Then we both stepped out the window and started to fall two stories and we hit the ground with barely any sound. She smiled at me.

"Now Ange, you are going to be faster than I am at running. So if you would please stay behind me and I will show you what to do," I told her.

She nodded her head and we took off running for her first hunt.

Dad's P.O.V.

Ange just woke up almost 30 minutes ago and went hunting with Bella. I am glad she came through this okay. Now, we have Jennifer to go and I can tell it wont be long. I can hear heartbeats getting faster and faster like Angela's did. I just hope Bella is back before Jennifer wakes up. I mean, I can handle her but I would like another full vampire with me when this newborn one wakes up. I hope we can get them trained and ready for the Volturi. They are going to have to control their thirst when around the babies and I hope they both can.

Jade and Quil are in Jennifer's room with me and we are quiet. We are hearing Jennifer's heart and it keeps getting faster and she is screaming more. Oh come on Bella, hurry up and get here soon, I thought to myself. I took a seat next to Jennifer and the other two took seats in some chairs that were in the room. We just watched and hoped that Bella will be back soon.

Jennifer's P.O.V.

Oh dear Lord, this pain is so bad. I just wish someone will kill me already and I would be very happy. My heart is beating so fast and it is so hot it's not even funny. I can hear voice in the room and someone saying Bella hurry up and come back before Jennifer wakes up. I can not tell who it is yet but I was now wondering where Bella was if she was not in the room with me. I hope she comes back, I don't want to be alone. I can now feel the coolness in my legs, arms and my tummy but my heart keeps getting hotter and hotter with every cool feeling I get. My heart is taking off like a helicopter and it feels like it's going to fly out of my chest. I wonder how Ange is doing. Is she awake yet or still burning alive like me.

Oh, that is a new feeling. My heart just started to beat so fast like humming bird wings and the fire has gotten so hot that I feel like I was on the sun. Oh the pain make it go away. AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Bella's P.O.V.

Me and Ange have been back from hunting for two hours now. I made it back in time for Jennifer's change to be almost complete. I put Ange in her room by herself for now so I can take care of Jennifer and she understood. The hunting trip went really well. Ange filled up on two bears, one lion and five deers. I had a couple of deers because I was not that thirsty. When we got back I showed her what she looked like in the mirror and she was scared at first because of the eyes. But then she started to smile and if she could cry she would be. She told me that she was beautiful and I smiled at her. She wanted to see Quil but I told her not yet, Jennifer is almost done with her change and we don't know how she will act around him yet.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Jennifer's heart take off and then she let out a scream that also made us hold our ears. Then nothing, we heard nothing coming from her and I looked at dad and we smiled. I did the same thing I did to Ange, I walked up to Jennifer's bed and sat down. Jennifer then opened her eyes and I gasped. They were not the red that we all get when we first wake or drink from humans. No, her eyes were a crystal blue color with a ring of red around the edges. Dad came up to me to see why I gasped and he gasped also. I looked at him and he did not have nothing to say. I then looked at Jennifer who was still looking at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Hey Jennifer, how do you feel?" I asked her.

She looked around a moment and smiled at dad and then looked back at me.

"I am so happy right now, it's not even funny. That pain was so bad that I wanted to die right after you bit me. But now I feel no pain and I am so happy but one thing does hurt and that is my throat. It feels like it's still on fire," she told me.

"Well, you are thirsty and I need to take you hunting. Can you sit up so dad can look you over and then we can go hunting?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and in a split second she was sitting up and she looked a little shocked. I smiled at her then dad came up to her and smiled.

"Hey Jennifer, I am just going to check your eyes really quick and then you two can go hunting," dad told her.

"Why do you have to look at my eyes?" she asked him a little confused.

"Well, I will tell you soon and you can see for yourself. But I see nothing wrong so you two can go now," he told her.

She got up and looked around with her ice blue eyes. She then looked at me and grabbed my hand and we walked up to the window and I looked at her.

"How did you know we were going to jump out of the window?" I asked her confused.

"I don't know, I just know that you wanted to so I grabbed your hand and walked up to the window. Lets go hunting, I don't like this pain," she told me.

I nodded and then we jumped out the window.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Wow, I have been a vampire for over 300 hundred years and I have never seen a vampire like Jennifer with Ice Blue eyes. She even knew Bella wanted to jump out the window. I wonder if her blue eyes have to do anything with a power she may have. I don't know but I would love to find out soon. Now it is time to go check on Ange. I walked out of Jennifer's room and I knocked on Ange door and she told me to come in. I walked in and saw that she was reading at book and I smiled.

"How are you doing Angela?" I asked her.

"I am doing okay, I guess. Will the burn ever go away in my throat? I mean it's not bad but it is still there," she told me.

"I am afraid not honey. We have to learn to not pay attention to it and then it wont bother you. But you being a newborn it's going to take a little bit. So have you been trying anything? Like trying to hear people talk from far away or smell anything?" I asked her.

"No, I just picked up a book and I am almost done with it. You want me to try and see what I can do?" she asked me.

"Yeah, if you want to. Lets start with smell. What do you smell in the house?" I asked her.

She started to sniff and I saw her eyes get dark but then go back to normal. She looked at me and then she looked sad.

"I can smell Jade and Quil and they smell good. Quil don't smell like food to me and neither does Jade except I can smell Jade's human side and it smells good but not to where I want to attack her. Can I please see Quil?" she asked me.

I nodded and then I called for Quil and Jade. They were in the room before to long and I told them to stand near the door for a moment. They did as I said.

"Ange, I am going to grab you from behind and hold you just in case you lose control. You smelled them from downstairs and their smell is stronger when they are closer to you. So please don't try to attack me, I am just trying to protect you and them," I told her.

She nodded her head and I noticed she was not breathing. I grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her and held them there.

"Okay, take small breaths and test yourself," I told her.

She nodded and did as I said. A few moments later she was breathing and was not showing no signs of wanting to attack.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I am, I mean Jade's human side smells good but it's not setting me on fire like I thought it would. Quil, he smells like flowers and chocolate but I feel myself not wanting to attack him either. Can you let me go now? I am under control," she told me.

So I let her go but I put my hand on her shoulder and she smiled at me.

"Quil, come closer till I know we are safe," I told him.

So he walked up slowly to us and when he was right in front of Ange he smiled and she slowly put her arms around him and I smiled because I knew she would be okay. Now we have to deal with Jennifer and I hope it is this easy. Just then I heard Bella and Jennifer jump back through Jennifer room window. I smiled at the others and I walked out of the room.

Well guys, forgive me but I have to end it there. So what do you all think of this chapter? I hope you like it and please tell me what you all think. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I will upload again tomorrow. Thanks for reading, love to all , JenCullen28.


	77. Guest Pt1

Hey peeps, thanks for all the wonderful comments. It makes my day to see how everyone is loving this story so much. Anyways, here is another chapter for all of you and thanks for reading.

Chapter 76: Guest Pt.1

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I left Ange and Quil to go check on Bella and Jennifer. I knocked on Jennifer's door and she told me to come in. I walked in and I smiled when I saw Jennifer's eyes have not changed since she went hunting. I could not help but look at her eyes and I smiled. I then looked at Bella and she was very happy about something.

"So girls, how was the hunting trip?" I asked them.

Bella was still smiling and I looked at Jennifer.

"Well, it was very fun and I love the taste of animal blood. My throat don't hurt no more and I am so happy about that. Also, I found out something; I can make the animals do what I want them to do. Bella was chasing a mountain lion and well I just don't know what happened. I told the lion to stop running and it did then Bella caught it and drank from it. Then she walked up to me and told me to do something to make her do something and well I told her when we get home not to talk and smile like an idiot and well here you go," Jennifer told me.

Jennifer then turned to Bella and looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Bella, I release you," Jennifer told her and Bella snapped out of it.

She looked around and then she saw me and busted out laughing. We waited till she was done and she looked at me.

"Oh dad, did you just see what Jennifer did. Is this not a cool power or what? I loved it when she told the lion to stop and I got to drink from it. Oh dad, we have a secret weapon here that will help us win the fight. Jennifer can oh whats it called; oh yeah compel the bad vampires. She can stop them, make them give us back Rose and Em. Then she can tell them that we don't exist and we will never have to see them ever again," Bella told me.

I just looked at her and gave her a small smile. Then I looked at Jennifer.

"Jennifer, how do you feel? I mean, do you feel thirsty? There is a wolf in this house and a half human in the house also," I told her.

"I know, I can smell them and well they are not setting me on fire or anything. Lets do a test, bring in Jade and we will go from there," Jenifer told me.

I nodded even tho I was a little scared about bringing at half human into a bed room with a full vampire. I walked out into the hall and nodded to Jade and she followed me into Jennifer's room. I told her to stand back and I went to stand next to Jennifer. I don't know why I did not hold her hands like I did with Ange but I felt safe for some reason. So I just put my hand on her shoulder and we walked up at little bit to Jade and we stopped at about a foot in front of her. Jennifer smiled and then started to breath, and her eyes did not change nor did she make a painful face smelling Jade. I let her go for some reason and I smiled when they both hugged.

"So, how do I smell to you?" Jade asked Jennifer.

"You smell good but I am not thirsty so I don't want your blood. I am so happy I can do this and not be in pain. I want to test myself with Quil if he wants to," she told me.

I nodded and then we all four left the room and walked up to Ange room and I knocked. We were told to come in and we did. When Quil saw Jennifer his eyes just about popped out of his head and so did Ange.

"What in the world is up with Jennifer's eyes?" he asked us.

"We don't know but hope one day soon we will know. So far she does have a power of compelling someone to do something and make them forget that they did that. I still need to see if there is any other vampires like her so since I can see everything is good I am going to go to my office and look somethings up," I told them.

They all nodded at me and I left Ange room and I smiled.

Jennifer's P.O.V.

I can not believe that I can do what I can do. I can make anyone do what I want them to do and they can not fight me. I am so going to help my family and we will win this thing with the others helping me. I don't know how strong it is but we will see. I love my new life so far even tho I just been hunting it's been fun. In a few days there will be other vampires here and I wonder if I could compel them not to drink from humans till they need to leave us. I will have to try and see. I can also sense what someone wants to do before they do it. I don't understand that one yet. Like now it is very awkward in here and I can feel how everyone is uncomfortable right now.

"So Angela, how do you feel?" I asked her.

"I am so happy that it's not even funny. I am loving the feeling of being able to be around my one true love and my family. I wonder how we are going to do around the babies tho? Also Jennifer, why are your eyes ice blue? They are very beautiful and it's not fair, just kidding," Ange asked me.

"That is why Carlisle is in his office right now. He is trying to see why my eyes are ice blue also. So I have no idea unless it's part of my power since I have to make people look me in the eyes to compel them. I love this life so far also. I also wonder how we will do around the babies," I told them.

Just then Jade smiled and looked at all of us.

"Why don't we just test that part? I can get my dad and mom to bring over my babies and we will go from there," Jade told us.

I nodded and then she called her parents. Then she hung up with them and smiled at us.

"They are on their way. They will be here in about 10 minutes," Jade told me.

"Lets all go downstairs, I have not seen downstairs for two days and I want to see what everything will look like with these new eyes of mine. Also, I want to test the food thing. The other vampires in this house say that food smell nasty to them now and that we can not eat it. I want to see what I will do around it since I am different from all of you," I told them.

Then we all ran downstairs with Quil bring up the back of the line. We all went into the kitchen and I pulled out some leftovers from last night dinner. I opened the foil and saw that it was hamburger helper and mashed potatoes. I was holding my breath and then I took a deep breath and started to choke. It smelled so bad like it had been in there for weeks even months but just been in there for one day. I put it back into the fridge and closed the door fast and we all walked out of there. Me, Ange and Bella were looking disgusted while Jade and Quil were laughing at our faces.

"Okay, okay make fun of the vampires. I don't see how I ate that stuff just three days ago. I mean that was so bad it made me choke," I told them.

Just then there was a knock at the door and I smiled. I could tell it was Jade's parents and the babies some how. Carlisle joined us then and smiled.

"Ange and Jennifer, I want you two to stand back and make sure your okay before making any moves. I hate to but if you two lose control we will have to stop you anyway possible," Carlisle told us.

We nodded our heads and we stepped back to give us enough breathing room before we smell them. Jade grabbed a baby and sat on the couch and smiled at us. Then her mom sat next to her with the other baby. We could not tell who was who because they were wrapped up. When they unwrapped them I saw that Jade had Ana and her mom had Damion. They smiled at us and we smiled back at them. I some how sent out a wave of trust because I could feel that everyone trusted me and Ange. We walked up to the girls on the couch holding the babies. Louis and Carlisle were behind us just making sure we were okay. Me and Ange were holding our breaths and we both started to take small breaths and I know for me their smell did not bother me at all. I looked over to Ange and her eyes got somewhat dark but then went back to her normal red.

"I am okay with their smell. They are not hurting me at all. I love their cute baby smell mixed with the wolf and vampire in them," I told everyone.

Some laughed but Ange looked sad.

"Ange, what is wrong?" I asked her.

"I am not as strong as you. Their smell is bothering me some but not to bad. I just wish I could be like you; strong," she told me

I pulled her into me and I smiled at her.

"It is okay Ange, we are both different but you are as strong as me if not stronger," I told her.

She smiled at me and we walked over to the babies. They still did not make me feel to bad so I smiled at them and sent another wave of trust to them. Damion raised his arms up at me and I picked him up and he smiled. I sat down and patted for Ange to join me. She was still scared but she sat down and smiled at Damion. She reached over and touched him and he smiled at her and then he wanted her. So I gave her him and I grabbed Ana and she smiled at me also. We all sat around talking until Bella's phone rang.

Bella's P.O.V.

My phone rang and I smiled when I saw it was Edward.

"Hey baby, any luck at finding the people? I love you and miss you," I told him.

I nodded and smiled and then we hung up with each other. I looked at everyone then.

"Okay, Edward told me that they found the American Nomads, Mary, Peter, Charlotte, and Randall. Now they are getting ready to get on a plane to go find the Romanian Coven and he will call me when they land in Romanian. God I miss them all so much, I so can't wait till this is all said and done with," I told every one.

"Now, you all do know that these vampires that are coming are all human drinkers. Jennifer, I wonder if they will let you if you could compel them to do nothing but our diet and then when time for them to leave take the compelling off of them like you did to Bella," dad told all of us.

"I was thinking about that myself Carlisle. If they will let me do that then I will. I hope they will or we will have to take hunting trips out of state," Jennifer told us.

We all sat around and talked a little bit till there was a knock on the door and I knew it would be Seth and Leah with my babies. I know if Jennifer and Ange are doing really well with Jade's babies then I know they will do wonderful around my babies. Jennifer and Ange stayed seated while I got the door and when Nessie saw me she gave me the biggest smile and reached for me. I took her from Seth and then they all came in. When we walked in Jennifer was holding Ana still and when Ana saw Nessie she smiled. Ana and Nessie are really close even tho Nessie is a little older and a lot bigger than her.

Seth and Leah walked in looking a little worried and I felt another wave of trust coming from Jennifer I guess and then they smiled and looked much more comfortable. Leah still had Draven till he wanted down and he came running up to me smiling.

"We missed you mommy. Where is daddy?" he asked me.

"Daddy is on a trip right now but he will be back soon," I told him.

He nodded his head and then he looked at Ange and Jennifer and his little mouth dropped when he saw Jennifer and her ice blue eyes and Ange red eyes.

"Mommy, are they vampires like us? If so why is Jennifer's eyes ice blue?" Draven asked me.

"Yes honey, they are like us now. Also, we don't know why Jennifer's eyes are like that, it's something new to all of us," I told him.

He nodded and then he walked up to Ange and wanted her to pick him up. She looked at me and I nodded at her. So she picked him up and they both smiled at each other. Nessie got down from my lap and walked over to Jennifer and she picked her up. As we were again sitting around talking we all heard a car pull up in our driveway and we all wonder who it may be. Dad told all of us to sit and he will check it out. He got up and walked to the door and stepped outside and closed the door. We could see the car through the wall size window but we had no idea who it was. Then three really tall, lanky and dark skinned women stepped out of the car and they walked up to dad smiling at up. I saw he was smiling back at them and then he walked in and then they walked in.

"Family and friends, I would like for you all to meet the Amazon Clan sisters. They are Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri. Now girls, I want you to meet who you will be helping us protect. You have my daughter-in-law, Edward's wife Bella. Then you have our two new additions to my family Jennifer and Angela. Then our friends Jade, here parents Louis and Marcie. Then two of the wolf pack Seth and Leah, they will not hurt you they are friends. Now to the babies, these are the four babies that we are trying to protect Aro from getting his hands on them," Dad told the Amazon Clan.

They looked really scared and I knew they did not trust us.

"Carlisle, what have you done. You know the Volturi will kill all of us because to the forbidden children you have here. Also, you tell us to trust you with children of the moon being in the same room with us. Are you crazy, you have put all of us in danger," Senna told dad.

I then stood up and gave them a look that made them step back.

"My babies are NOT the forbidden children. If you will let us prove to you then you will find out that they are half vampire and half human. Do you three not hear their heartbeats? In fact, how many heartbeats do you hear in this room?" I asked them.

They listen for a moment and Senna stepped forward.

"I hear 6 heartbeats but four of them are coming from all four babies. How is that? I mean their hearts are beating but yet I can also smell the vampire and something else in them two," she pointed to Jade's kids.

"Yes, they all four have heartbeats. Renesmee and Draven here can prove to you three that they are not the forbidden one by one touch. Also, Santayana and Damion are half human, half vampire, and half shape shifters. If you will allow my babies to touch you then you can see who they are and they can show you that the wolves here are not the moon children," I told them.

Senna stepped forward first and then got on her knees in front of me and Jade and the babies.

"Now, when Nessie and Draven touch you they will show you pictures and even scenes. So don't be afraid; they are not going to hurt you," I told her.

She nodded her head and then I looked at Nessie and I told her to touch Senna on the cheek and she did. Senna's eyes went wide with fear at first but then she started to smile. I guess Nessie was showing her everything about her because it took a good five minutes and then she let Senna go. Senna had a really big smile on her face and she turned to her sisters.

"They are right, these are not the forbidden children or the children of the moon. They are shape shifters. They can shift into the wolf but they are not werewolves. If you two don't believe me then go to the bebe and see for your selves," Senna told the other two.

"We believe you sister. Bella, can I show you my power and then show all four of the babies my power?" Zafrina asked me.

I nodded my head to her and then it hit me. She wont be able to if it does anything with the mind.

"Wait, does it have to do anything with the mind? Why I am asking is because I am a shield and I can block you. But if you want I can drop it so you can show me," I told her.

"Yes please, drop your shield so you can see what I am going to show them and you will be able to trust me," she told me.

I nodded my head again and then I dropped my shield. Zafrina stood in front of me and smiled and then all I saw was beautiful pictures of waterfalls and butterflies. Sun sets and many other beautiful things. I smiled and then the pictures went away. I was sad because I loved to see all of that. I then nodded to her to do that to the babies. She then filled my mind up again with the pictures and I smiled. A couple minutes later they were gone again but I looked around and saw that everyone was smiling; even Leah and Seth.

"Wow, that was so beautiful. I like your power, but how is it going to help us?" I asked.

"Well I will show you but it may be scary. I am not going to show the kids this because I want to keep their trust," she told me.

They my vision was being filled up with blackness and I lost all my senses and I was scared to death. I had no idea if I was dead or what, then I could see again and I felt a chill go through me.

"Wow, please don't do that again. I did not like that at all," Seth told her.

We all laughed a little bit and then something hit me.

"Wait a moment, dad said that you three will be here in three days. How are you here now when he just told us that this morning?" I asked them.

"Well we caught a flight to the U.S. Then we ran all the way here. We thought it was going to take us three days but it only took one day," Zafrina told us.

"Okay Senna, I have a question for you three. You do not have to do it but it would help us a lot if you chose to do it. Jennifer here as you can see is a different vampire than all of us. Some how when she woke up today her eyes were ice blue instead of bright red like Angela's here. Anyways, Jennifer has a power that if you will let her use it on you three will be very helpful to all of us. See Jennifer can compel you to do anything and you will do it till she breaks the bond. As you all know we don't drink from humans and I was wondering while you three are here if you will be willing to do our diet or Jennifer can pretty much make you till well whenever this all ends," dad told them.

They looked at dad and smiled.

"Carlisle, we will do your diet while we are here. If it gets to be to much then we will be compelled to it," Senna told him.

I looked at the time and saw that it was going on 9 pm and that all four babies were asleep. That baffled the sisters.

"Are they sleeping?" Zafrina asked us.

"Yes, they can sleep and eat human food. Jade is the same way, she is half and half also. We need to put them to bed then we can talk and find out more about each other and talk about what is going to be happening soon," I told them.

They nodded and I got up carrying my two and Jade was carrying her two. We carried them to the rooms and we switched babies. I took Ana and she took Draven because they were sharing a bed. I walked into Nessie's room and laid them down and I kissed their heads and told them goodnight. I walked out and Jade was waiting for me. We walked downstairs to get to know these other vampires.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. So what do you all think of it so far? I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading and being there for me. Thank, Love to all, JenCullen28.


	78. Guest Pt 2

Hey guys, here is another chapter for all of you. I just finished the short story about Em and Rose with the Volturi. Thanks for all the wonderful comments on the last chapter. Thanks again for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 77: Guest Pt.2

Bella's P.O.V.

It has been four days since the Amazon Coven came to us. Zafrina have been helping me with my shield and learning to fight also along with dad; even tho dad don't like to fight. I need to learn just in case right. Anyways, today the American Nomads are suppose to be here and the Egyptian Coven. I hope they let us explain to them why they are here and they will help us. Dad just got a call from Maggie a woman from the Irish Coven and they will be here also today. Wow, here soon we are going to have three more covens in this house and when they find the other covens we will have a lot of vampires in this house.

Alice called the other day and Aro keeps changing his mind on when to come. She see sometime the second week in January to the first week in February. If they come the second week in January that leaves us three weeks to prepare for their coming. I hope they come then. Then it wont be long and this will all be over and we can live our lives. I hope we can over throw them and put another clan in and they better. I can only hope. I can now throw my shield out 50 feet and protect anyone in it. Now I am learning to make it come close to someone and stay around them as long as I can. Dad has been shocked so many times by Kate that I feel bad. He is using himself to help me control my shield and he has been thrown down many times by some very big shocks. He tells me it's okay and we do it again.

I looked at the time and saw that the babies will be up soon. So I walk into the kitchen to fix all four of the babies breakfast plus Seth and Leah's breakfast. They have been staying with us so the other vampires can see that they are not the bad guys. As I was cooking there was a knock at the door and I heard dad telling someone to come in. Then I heard someone gasp. I leave the food for a moment and walk into the living room to see who it was. In the living room stood a guy that I did not know and so I did not trust. I then saw Kate run up to him and hug him with all her might.

"Oh Garrett, where the hell have you been? I have been worried, you could have called me or something. What have you been up to," she asked him.

He smiled at her and brought her face to his and kissed her on the lips and my mouth fell to the ground. I mean come on she and Laurent are mated and she is kissing another guy. This can not be good. All we need is more drama in this house right now. I walk back into the kitchen because of the food cooking. When I got done cooking eggs, bacon, pancakes and making fresh squeezed orange juice, also felling the babies bottles and sippy's with blood I called Seth and Leah to come to the kitchen. When they came in they were carrying all four babies in here. Jade followed in and smiled at me. I helped them put the babies in the high chairs and it was time for them to eat.

I placed the food in front of Nessie and Draven and they went to town on the food. I could not help but smile at them. Zafrina came in and started to help Jade feed her babies. I then walked out of the dinning room and into the living room to see who this other guy was. Right when I walked out there was another knock on the door and dad opened it up to revel a lot of vampires. They walked in looking nervous but smiling a little bit. I ran to the kitchen and told the others to stay in here till we call them to come out. Then I went back to the living room. When I did I saw 6 more vampires in our house. Dad smiled at me and then at them.

"Family and friends, I would like you all to meet the Irish coven and the Egyptian coven. We have here in the Egyptian Coven, Amun and his mate Kebi. Benjamin and his mate Tia. Then in the Irish Coven we have, Maggie, Siobhan and her mate Liam. I want to thank you all for coming here and being away from your home. We would not have sent for you if it was not so important. Me and my family and our friends are in trouble and we need all of your help. You do not have to stay after what I tell you and show you if you don't want to but we really need a lot of people to help us. You see, the Volturi has kidnapped my son Emmett and his wife/mate Rosalie. They will not give them back to us unless we give them something for them. I guess I better get on with it.

"You all know my son Edward, and I told you all about us adopting a human baby girl name Bella. Well she is no longer a baby and her and Edward are married now. This is my daughter Bella. Well when she was still human she became pregnant with twins. We did not know that a vampire can have kids with humans but they can. Well, Aro wants my grand kids and our friends kids also for Rose and Emmett. Aro read the minds of them and found out that we have four babies running around here and they have powers that he wants. Now when I show you them don't get scared because of how small they are. Yes they are babies but they are not the forbidden children. I can prove to you that they are not the forbidden children; well they can show you if you will let them. Also, we have two others that are here but we will tell you more about them after you see the babies. So are you all ready to see the babies?" Dad asked them.

After dad introduced me I shook hands with all of them. They all looked at each other and then back a dad and they nodded at him. Dad then looked at me and nodded his head. I walked into the dinning room and I smiled at the others.

"Okay guys, all I need is the babies for right now. Jade, if you would grab your two and when we get done we will bring you two out. We don't want to put them into to much shock and they all run away. So give us a little time and I will call you two to come out soon," I told Seth and Leah.

They nodded at me and I smiled at them. I cleaned up Nessie and Draven and then I looked at them.

"I am bring you out to meet some other vampires that just showed up. Don't be afraid of them and we will protect you. I love you. Are you ready to meet them?" I asked Nessie and Draven.

They looked a little nervous but the nodded their small heads. I picked up both of them and Jade had her babies and we all walked out of the dinning room into the living room. When the other vampires saw the babies at first they looked scared and I smiled at them. I sat on the couch holding my two and Jade sat next to me holding her two.

"I would like to introduced you all to the babies that we are trying to protect from Aro and the others. We have here Renesmee and Draven and my friend Jade here has Santayana and Damion. They are all half and half babies. Nessie and Draven are half human and half vampire along with Jade here. Jade's babies are half human, half vampire and half shape shifter," I told them.

Maggie came up to us and smiled.

"Hello babies, my name is Maggie and it is very nice to meet you. Your grandpa said that you can show us that you are not the forbidden children. How can you show us?" she asked my two.

Nessie smiled and then looked at me and I nodded to her.

"If you will let me or my brother touch your cheek then we can show you through our minds. So can me or him touch your cheek?" Nessie asked her.

Maggie smiled and then nodded at Nessie. Nessie then touched her cheek and her eyes got wide but then she smiled. We waited and the other watched while Nessie showed Maggie her life. When Nessie was done she let go of Maggie and hid her face and blushed a bright red. I patted her on the back and told her good job. Maggie looked really happy and surprised at the same time.

"Wow, that is a really neat power. I see now that you four are not the forbidden children. In the vision I kept seeing two other faces and then they would change into wolves but they are not the children of the moon, they are shape shifters. I saw that the guy and the girl has a strong connection to these two babies here. Are they here?" Maggie asked me.

I nodded but I wanted to see if anyone else wanted to see for themselves before I brought Seth and Leah out.

"I will let them come in here in just a moment but first I want to know if the rest of you want to see what Nessie showed Maggie?" I asked the others.

Then two at a time would come up to us and Nessie and Draven would show them what they are and stuff. After everyone trusted us I called for Seth and Leah to come out. When they did the other vampires stepped back and held their noses. I could not help myself but laughed.

"Oh wow, so that is where that we dog smell came from. How can you all stand that smell?" Liam asked us.

Leah and Seth did not look to happy but I smiled at them and they calmed down some.

"Well for me they smell really good. But to other vampires they do stink really bad. They say we smell sickly sweet. It takes sometime but you do get use to the smell. See, they are wolves and they do destroy vampires but we have been allies and friends for a long time and they will not hurt us. They are not the only two tho, there is a whole pack of them that help protect these babies and us from the bad vampires. Once you get to know them you will see how nice they are. My one question for all of you is, will you help us protect these babies and help us get back Emmett and Rose? You don't have to if you don't want to and we will understand. But we really do need help," I told them.

They looked at each other and then they got into their groups and started to talk. Amun wanted to stay and help but Kebi was scared. Amun and Ben talked her into staying tho. Maggie looked at us then.

"We will stay and help you. When is this all suppose to go down?" she asked us.

"We are not to sure yet. Alice is watching for Aro's every decisions but he keeps changing his mind. Alice told me that when he makes his mind up she will let us know. I want to thank you all for understanding and helping us. We hope it wont turn into a fight but if it does I have a feeling that we will win. We have more vampires here with powers than Aro does," Dad told them.

I looked at dad a little confused.

"What do you mean by that dad? I mean we got myself, Kate, Jennifer and Zafrina with powers who else has powers?" I asked.

"Maggie can tell when someone is less than truthful. Meaning if Aro is lying she will be able to tell us. Siobhan, can will things to go her way and Benjamin can control the elements earth, wind and fire. So that is seven all in total," dad told me.

I smiled because that made me feel better. We all sat around talking and getting to know each other when there was another knock at the door. Dad got up to see who it was and he smiled when they came in. Four more vampires showed up and I was happy but scared at the same time. I am always scared that one of them might be bad and try to hurt us. When I saw them I could tell that they were the American Nomads that Jasper knew. They walked in and when they saw the babies playing in the floor they looked scared.

We went through the whole thing again, the babies telling them that they are not the forbidden children. Showing that Leah and Seth are not the children of the moon just shape shifters. Then dad told them about what Aro has done and then he asked them if they would help us and they said they would. I found out all their names. We have Mary, Peter and his mate Charlotte, and Randall. I also found out that none of them has any special powers but that is okay. So now all we have to wait on now is for two more covens and everyone to come back.

The American Nomads decided to stay and help us fight if it came to that. Siobhan told me that she will, Will the meeting to go good and we will win. I still have my if's about it but she can do what she wants. As we were all talking and getting to know each other my phone rang and I smiled when I saw it was Edward calling me.

"Hey honey, how is everything going?" I asked him.

"We just found the European Nomads. They are catching a plane with us and we will be home in two days. Have you heard from Alice and them if they found the Romanian Coven yet?" he asked me.

"No, not yet. I hope we hear from them soon. I can't wait to get you home so I can hold you and never let you go. I love you Edward Cullen," I told him.

"As I love you Bella Cullen. Well I got to go and we will see you in two days. Tell the babies that daddy misses them and love them," Edward told me.

"I will, love you honey," I told him and then we hung up.

I looked at dad and smiled.

"Dad, that was Edward and they found the Romanian Coven. They will be here in two days along with Edward and the others. Dad, we have not told the others about Jennifer and her power. We need to find out what they want to do," I told dad.

He nodded and then stood up in the middle of the living room.

"Can I have everybody's attention please? Thank you. I have to tell you all something. Our newest member to the family and to the vampire world also has a power. See Jennifer here just joined the vampire life a few days ago and as you all can see she has ice blue eyes instead of the red like Bella's and Angela who is also new to this world. We found out that Jennifer can compel others to do what she wants by looking them in the eyes and telling them what to do. As you all know my family don't drink from humans. We were wondering if you all will be willing to do it, try our diet or let Jennifer compel you to drink animal blood. If you don't want to do either then you will have to leave this state to hunt. So what do you all want to do?" dad asked them.

They all talked about it and we waited for their answers. I heard them tell Maggie to tell us and we waited.

"Cullen family, others. We have decided to try your diet but if it don't work then we give Jennifer permission to compel us to drink animal blood. We don't need to leave the state just in case Aro comes early," Maggie told us.

I smiled and I thanked everyone. I looked at the time and saw it was passed bedtime for the kids. I looked around and saw that they were asleep on someone. So I got up and grabbed Nessie from Seth. Jade grabbed Damion while Maggie had Ana and Tia had Draven. We all walked upstairs and me and Maggie went into Nessie room to put the girls down. She smiled at them as they slept.

"Bella, I am glad that we came and got to meet you and the babies. Have you ever put Nessie's hand to your face when she slept to see if you can see her dreams?" Maggie asked me softly.

"Yes I have and I loved it. I am glad that you all came also and is going to help protect these babies. I could not live without them. Here, put her hand on your cheek and see what she is dreaming about," I told Maggie.

She did as I said and took Nessie's other hand and did the same thing. She was dreaming about meeting all the new vampires or friends and then she started to dream about the pictures that Zafrina put in her head. I smiled and placed her hand to her side. Maggie did the same thing and smiled at me.

We left the room and walked downstairs to talk to the others. I am so happy to have new friends that are willing to help us and even die if it comes to that. I pray it will not come to that tho.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. So what did you all think of that? I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading and telling me what you think of my story. Love to all, JenCullen28.


	79. Home and Getting Ready

Hey guys, thanks again for all the wonderful comments on the last chapter; it really means a lot to me. Here is another chapter for all of you, I hope you like. Thanks for reading and being there for me. JenCullen28.

Chapter 78: Home and getting ready

Edward's P.O.V.

Well me, Jacob, Sam, Laurent, Carmen, Alice, Jasper, Kate, Esme and Eleazar have been in Romania for a week now and we still have not found Stefan and Vladimir. We are talking about going home and just have who we have to help us. I do wish tho that we could find them because if we get to over throw the Volturi then they can rule like they did many, many years ago. I rather have them than Aro, they will run the vampire world like it should be ran and not be so greedy or power hungry like Aro.

Right now we are in a hotel room and I looked at the time and saw that it was going on 5am here. Me, Carmen and Laurent have been talking about the up coming fight while we wait for Jake and Sam to wake up. The others are out hunting. Today we are going to stick to the woods so they can transform into their wolves selves and they can smell for any vampires. They said that we could run next to them because they know our scent. I am really missing my Bella and my babies. I wonder if they have grown any since I been gone. I am sure they have, they have not stopped growing since birth. I just hope that they have not grown a whole lot. I look for my cell phone and decide to call Bella. It rang a couple of times and then I heard my angels voice.

"Hello Edward, how are you?" she asked me.

I felt my dead heart melt.

"I am really missing you and the babies. How are you sweetheart?" I asked her.

"We are really missing you also. Have you found any trace of the other vampires?" she asked me.

"No, we have not found any trace of the other vampires. But I tell you this tho, if we do not find them today we will be coming home. I don't want to be away from you any more. I love you," I told her.

"I love you also Edward. Please come home soon," Bella told me.

"I will honey, I will," I told her then we hung up.

I looked at Carmen and Laurent and smiled at them. We waited for a couple of hours not really doing nothing when the others came back and what I saw made me smile. Right behind all of them came Stefan and Vladimir. I looked to Alice who smiled really big.

"We found them. We were hunting and we came upon a castle that had seen better days and there they were. Sitting in chairs looking all sad and mad. When they saw us they knew who we were and came up to us. We told them what was going on and that we wanted to over throw Aro and his gang and well here they are. They will help us fight if it comes to that. Also guys, Aro has made his mind up. They will be in Forks in one week. So we need to get home and make plans on how to get them to meet us at the field and so on," Alice told us.

We all nodded and started to pack our bags while I call the airport. Alice went to wake up Sam and Jacob. They Romanian guys already know about Sam and Jake so there wont be any fights there. I was on the phone for an hour trying to get a plane for all of us. I was about to give up when Alice came up to me and held her hand out to me. I gave her the phone.

"Yes, this is Alice Cullen. We would like a privet jet please that will hold 12 people. We need to leave right away to get back home. Yes, okay thank you," she told the guy on the phone.

"Okay, I hope everyone is ready. Our plane will be leaving in 30 minutes," she told us.

We all cheered and then did some really fast packing. When we got done we called for a van to pick us up. We all walked out of the room and to the front lobby. I checked us out while we waited. The van pulled up and we loaded our stuff up and were on our way to the airport. It will take us a day and a half to get back home and I can't wait. We all decided not to call home and tell them that we were on our way, we wanted to surprise everyone. I also can't wait to see what Ange and Jennifer look like. I heard Jennifer was very special. We got on the plane and took our seats. Then the plane took off and we were heading home and I could not wait.

A DAY AND A HALF LATER:

We just landed at the Forks airport and I was excited. I mean come on, I get to see the rest of my family in just a little bit. Alice just got done calling dad and him and Seth are on their way. he is not telling no one where he is going. We are waiting in the airport because it is just pouring outside. As we were waiting we kept getting some looks from people that were funny looking. I mean these girls and some guys the way the looked at us was just down right funny. They were looking at us like we were models or something. We even had a couple of them come up and ask us to sign something of theirs. It was fun and then we saw Seth and Dad walking toward us. I got up and walked up to dad and pulled him into a hug. I missed him then mom got him. They hugged and kissed while we waited. When they let go we all left the airport.

I was bouncing in my seat wanting to go fast to get home to Bella and our babies. When we were out of the airport dad stepped on it and I saw Seth smile in the other car and he also stepped on it. We got to our driveway in no time and I just could not wait. Dad pulled up to the house and I was out of the car and running up the porch to find my Bella. When I walked in our house was full of other vampires and even some of the other wolf pack. I looked for Bella and did not see her. I then spotted Jade and walked up to her. She smiled really big and when Jake walked in she was in his arms.

"Where is Bella?" I asked anyone.

"Oh, her and some of the others went out hunting early this morning," Maggie told me.

I smiled at her and I then looked for the babies.

"Where are my babies then?" I asked her.

She looked upstairs and I took off up there. I walked into Nessie's room first and found her and Ana sleeping. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and then went to Draven's room to find him and Damion sleeping also. I gave Draven a kiss and then left them to sleep. I walked back downstairs and decided to go find my Bella. I told dad and then I was gone out the back door. I ran and ran till if found her scent and the others. I followed it for awhile and then I saw her and the others. She was draining a bear and I smiled. She got up from the ground and dusted herself off and I stepped out to where she could see me. And when she saw me I was attacked by her. We fell to the ground and she started to kiss me with so much force and passion it took a lot to not rip her clothes off and take her right here and right now.

She pulled back out of breath and gave me a huge smile and then kissed me one more time. She got off of me and pulled me up with her. She is still a little stronger than me that is how she tackled me onto the ground without no troubles. When we were standing the others were looking at us and I smiled at them.

"Oh Edward, why did you not tell me you where on your way home? I would have been at home if I knew you were on your way. So dad and Seth told us that they had to run a errand and it was to pick you all up. I see how they are," she told me.

"I told them not to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. So are you all ready to get back to the house? Alice has some important news that she needs to tell everyone," I told them.

I smiled when I saw that the human drinking vampires drinking from animals. I helped them bury all the animals and then we all started to run back home. When we got home everyone was waiting for us including our babies. When they saw me they ran up to me and I picked them both up and held them to me. I pulled away some to look at them. I noticed that they have gotten a little taller and they look like toddlers now and not babies. They both kissed me on each of my cheeks and I smiled. I sat down and Nessie went to Bella while we waited for the others to get settled in. Alice then stood up and looked at all of us.

"Well guys, first for the ones who do not know these guys they are the Romanian Coven. We have Stefan and his brother Vladimir and they already know about the babies and the wolves and have joined us. Okay, I have all of us gather around because I just got a vision yesterday and saw that Aro has made up his mind. Him and the others will be here in two weeks. I have been trying to figure out how to get them to meet us in the big field but have not seen how yet. I also need to ask Bella and Edward something. Can me and Jasper stay in you home? I need my visions and they don't work around the wolves. So if anyone has an idea on how to get them to meet us in the field then do tell me please," Alice told us.

Dad then got up and looked at Alice.

"I will call Aro and tell him or someone to meet us in the field. That is where we can do the trade or not. We will not let him have these babies or the wolf pack. Everyone, you all know how much I hate violence but if it comes to it we all need to be ready to fight. We need to practice fighting and where we all are going to stand in the field. I want the ones with the strongest powers in the front and so on. The babies will be in the back with the wolf pack far away from Aro and the others. So lets all go to the field and Sam and Jake get the rest of the pack together so we can see how we are going to stand in the field," dad told us.

Dad then went upstairs to call Aro. I got up and walked over to Alice who was rubbing her head like if she had a headache.

"Alice, does you head hurt? Also, you and Jasper can stay at mine and Bella's home," I told her.

"Yeah, I have a bit of a headache and there is nothing I can do about it. I keep trying to see if I can see anything but I just can't not around the wolves. I need a pain killer but nothing will work. Wait a minute. Jake, come here for a minute please," she asked him.

He walked over to us and she smiled at him.

"Much better. Jake, can I stand next to you for just a bit? I have a headache and you are killing the pain in my head," she told him.

He smiled at her and they walked away. I went back to Bella and sat down holding Draven. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she smiled. Then dad came back downstairs looking at all of us.

"Well, I got a hold of Aro and he said that they will meet us in the field. I did not tell him that we have others here to help us if need be. So is everyone ready to go to the field and see how we are going to stand?" dad asked us.

Everyone nodded their heads and we all started to file out of the house. Sam told us that the rest of the wolf pack will meet us there. Then him, Seth, Leah, Jake, Paul and Quil all changed into their wolf form and we all started to run to the clearing. It was not that far from the house and it would be faster to run. I had put the carrying thing on my back and had Draven on my back as I ran so did Bella, Jade and mom. We all got to the field in no time and we heard the others wolves in the woods. When they all stepped out of the woods all of our mouths dropped except the other wolves. There had to be at least 20 or more wolves in front of us. I saw Jake run into the woods and came back out in his human form smiling.

"Well what did you all expect. When you have this many vampires around us the tribe just started to turn into wolves. Paul has been helping all the new ones with the change and they all have agreed to help us," Jake told all of us.

There was this one wolf that looked like Jake and he stepped forward and gave me a Wolfe smile. Then I heard his mind.

"Well hello Edward. I guess with all of the vampires around I changed again and I love it," Billy told me.

I smiled at him and patted his head.

"Welcome then," I told him.

He nodded his head and then dad whistled and we all turned to face him.

"Okay, I want to welcome all the new wolves and I am so sorry that all of us being around made you all turn. But I am very grateful that you all have decided to help us. Now, I am going to turn this over to my son Jasper and his friend Peter because they have military back grounds," dad told us.

Both Peter and Jasper then came to the front of us and looked at all of us.

"Okay, I need all of you that have powers to come and stand in front of me and Peter," Jasper told us.

Me, Bella, Zafrina, Ben, Kate, Maggie, Siobhan, Alistair, Charles, Jennifer, and Alice all came forward.

"Thank you guys. Now, I need Bella, Jennifer, Ben, Kate and Zafrina to stand here for a moment please. Okay, the rest of you what is your power so I can see where I need to put you? But first, Alice honey, I love you but with all the wolves around your power wont work. So please go stand by mom and dad," Jasper told her.

She smiled at him and she walked back to mom and dad. Then the others told Jasper and Peter their powers and stepped back. Jasper smiled at them and then looked at all of us.

"Now, will Seth and Leah please change into your human forms please?" Jasper asked them.

They went into the woods and came back out dressed and came up to the front.

"Jade and Esme please join us. I will nee you four to stand behind everyone including the wolves holding the babies. If anything goes wrong I want you all to run as fast as you can to get away and we will take care of any trackers that may come after you all. I know you want to fight Seth and Leah but if anything happens to Edward and Bella you will have to take care of Nessie and Draven. So if you don't mind please stand to the side and watch us with the babies," Jasper told them.

Then all four of them walked up to us and grabbed the babies from us and then stood off to the side. They were watching but also playing with the babies while we did what we had to do.

"Okay, got that out of the way. Now, I need the wolf pack to line up right at the woods edge. That is where you all are going to be standing in wolf form. Now, Carlisle, Ange, Kachiri, Senna, Eleazar, Laurent, Garret, Amun, Kebi, Tia, Liam, Stefan, Vladimir, Mary, Charlotte, Randall, and Makenna, I need you all to form two lines about 30 feet away from the wolves please. Do that now," Jasper told them.

They all started to form two lines like Jasper said. When they were in position he smiled.

"Now, I want Kate, Siobhan, Maggie, Charles, Edward, and myself will stand in front of the others. I am going to stand here for now but I want who I just called to go ahead and form the line please," Jasper told us.

So we did as he said and I knew what he was doing now even tho I already read his mind. He put us that our powers that are not as strong as the others behind the ones that are stronger than our powers. Jasper nodded and then looked at the others left.

"Bella, I know you have been practicing controlling your shield power. Do you think you can shield all of us? We will test it in a moment. Now, I want Ben front and center and with everything you need as weapons. Bella, I want you beside him and then Zafrina on the other side of Ben please, thank you. Now, Alistair beside Bella. I know your just a tracker but I would need you if the other trackers try to chase down the ones with the babies. I almost forgot. Eleazar please stand next to Alistair, I remember you can tell who has a power and who don't, also you can tell us what the power is. You can be very useful to us. No, I want you next to me so you can tell me who has powers and what they are okay? Thanks. Jennifer, I want you next to Alistair. Okay Peter, I want you with Carlisle and them please, thanks. Now, I want Seth, Leah, Jade, and Esme with the babies to stand behind the wolves now please. I am going to test Bella's shield. Thank you," Jasper told all of us.

I looked around and saw our big group look excited but scared at the same time. Jasper and Peter got in line and then he smiled.

"Bella, I want you to try to cover all of us in your shield. Zafrina, if you don't mind please stand in front of us and use your power on all of us. If anyone can not see her pictures please raise your hand, thank you. Bella, when your ready," Jasper told her.

Bella's P.O.V.

Okay, I can do this. I can protect everyone, come on shield work for me and stay please, I told myself. Just then I saw Jasper out of the corner of my mind nod and then everyone gasped. I knew then that Zafrina has everyone seeing what she wants them to see. I then closed my eyes and I started to push my shield out, I could feel it leaving me and going out. I opened my eyes to see if I was correct. Sure enough people started to raise their hands as my shield went around them and they smiled at me. I kept pushing my shield out and one by one they were raising their hands up. I got to the wolves and they put their heads down telling me that they can see again. I pushed my shield a little more and when I saw the ones in the very back raise their hands I smiled. I thought that it would be hard to hold it but it took nothing out of me. I smiled.

"Okay, everyone I holding their hands up," I told Jasper.

"I see that, way to go Bella. Now lets see how long you can hold it. If you can hold it for 5 minutes. If you start to feel tired or whatever then drop your shield, we don't want you to hurt yourself. Zafrina, can you show you pictures for five minutes more?" Jasper asked her.

She nodded her head and smiled at us. We all stood there and I started to play with my shield. I wanted to see if I can bring it in and fit it around the ones beside me, and behind me. I brought it in and so far I did not hear any gasp from anyone. I knew if I did they would not be under my shield. I was doing really well and I did not feel tired or nothing. Five minutes later Jasper clapped and so did everyone else. Zafrina nodded her head telling us she stopped her power and I dropped my shield. Jasper came and stood in front of us again.

"One more test and then we can go home. Zafrina, I want you to walk out about halfway from us and stand there for a moment. I am going to walk up to you and Bella, I want you to protect me as I walk plus everyone else. Do you think you can do that?" he asked me.

"I can try and we will see," I told him.

Zafrina walked out to the middle of the field and stood there. I heard everyone gasp again and I threw my shield out and everyone raised their hands at the same time. I smiled. Jasper then started to walk to Zafrina and I pushed my shield around him. He kept his hand raised as he walked and when he got up to Zafrina he smiled at her and then at me.

"Okay, Zafrina you can stop the images and Bella you can drop your shield," he told us.

We did as he told us and everyone started to cheer. I was so happy that I could do this and then Ben walked up to Jasper when he was back with us.

"If I can, I need some help with gathering somethings I will need. I need lots of rocks, and dirt. But also so water and a lighter or a fire. I need these things around me so I can use them if need be," Ben told Jasper.

He nodded and everyone started to look for big rocks and Ben started to dig up some earth at the end. He then made it float to where he wanted it and smiled. We all carried big boulders and piled them up so he can use them. We will make a fire pit and have water on the day we meet here again. Jasper stood in front of us again.

"Okay, we all can go home now. We also need to practice fighting just in case we have to. So lets go and have some fun," Jasper told all of us.

I grabbed Draven from mom and put him on my back and we all ran back home along with the whole wolf pack. It was getting late so me, Edward, Jake and Jade fed the babies and then put them to bed. We then joined the others to practice fighting. Now we are ready for the day to come.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there. Thanks for reading and being there for me. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you all think of it. Thanks again. Love to all, JenCullen28.

P.S. There will be two more chapters and then Baby Bella Swan-Hale will be done. I know sad right. But I will end it good and I hope you like it. Thanks again.


	80. The Big Day Fight Day

Well guys, here is the next to last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I hope I can do I justest and I really hope you all like it. Thanks again for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 79: The Big Day; Fight Day

Bella's P.O.V.

Well, I just a few hours we will be at the field getting ready to defend ourselves, the babies and hopefully get Rose and Em back from the scum that has them. We are all ready, we have been learning to fight and getting ourselves ready for the big day. Jennifer, can compel all of us at the same time now and that is a good thing. The babies have been having fun with everyone and everyone is loving the babies. The whole time the vampires have been here none of them had killed a human. Right now, we are all out hunting getting ready for the battle if there is one. Mom and Jade has stayed back with the babies while the rest of us hunt. Some of the others have left the state to drink human blood so they can be stronger. Animal blood makes us strong but human blood would make us stronger.

Alice told us that the Volturi will meet us in the field at noon. Right now it's just four in the morning so we have plenty of time. Right now me and Edward are alone in our meadow holding each other. We are not going to think about what is going to be happening in just a few hours time. We are just holding each other because it could be our last time. We done decided that if one of us die the other one will to. We both know the babies will be fine but we can't live without each other. I would hate to leave them but if it comes to it then we have to. I just wish this day would get over and done with, we win and the Volturi are no longer in charge of us vampires.

Me and Edward have been in our meadow for a long time now and it is time to return home. So we get up and Edward kiss me and smiles at me.

"Bella, I love you," he told me.

"As I love you Edward," I told him.

We then took off to go home. When we got there everyone was back and the sky was getting lighter and lighter as the sun came up behind the clouds. The whole wolf pack is here and have been practicing fighting. Some others were fighting but others were talking. I saw that our babies were up now and I looked at the time. It was now 9 AM and I could tell everyone was nervous or getting nervous. I walked up to mom who had Nessie and took her from her. Edward grabbed Draven from Leah and we walked into the house and upstairs to our room. We shut the door and sat on the couch in our room. If I could cry I would be right now.

"Nessie and Draven, do you two understand what is going on?" Edward asked them.

"Yes, there is bad vampires that want to take us away from you," Draven told us.

"That is right. Now you two if it turns out to be a fight Seth and Leah are going to run with you and we will meet you when we are done. If we don't come back and something happens to us they will be taking care of you. I don't want to scare you but we have to. We all may not make it back alive. So if me and mommy don't come for you then you will know. We love you two so very much but you may have to live without us. Please be good and do what Seth and Leah tells you to do. Just remember we love you two very much and we pray to come back to you," Edward told them.

We then started to break down and they cried with us. We just held each other like we were never going to see each other again. Nessie and Draven smiled at us then.

"We understand mommy and daddy. We are praying also with you. If you get hurt you know I can heal you. Just remember that," Draven told us.

After we had our family moment we went back downstairs and saw Jade and Jake crying with their little ones. We walked up to them and we all had a huge family hug. We cried some more but then we had to pull ourselves out of it because it was getting close to time. We made sure that the get away car was packed with the babies clothes and stuff that they will need. If it turns out to be a fight mom, Jade, Seth and Leah are to run and get into the car and leave Forks. They are to head to Alaska where the Denali clan lives and stay there till someone comes and gets them; if anyone does. No, I have to stop thinking like that.

Dad came into the house and he looked sad.

"It is now time for us to go. It is going on 11:30 and we need to be there and ready before they get there," dad told us.

Wow how time flies. So we all gather out stuff up and headed outside. We put all four babies in the car along with mom, Jade, Leah and Seth. They were driving there then meeting us when they get there. The rest of us took off running to the field. I was upset that this was going down the way it was but it had to be done. We all reached the field in no time and I saw mom and them with the babies. I ran up to them and hugged them. We had just a few minutes to get ourselves set up before the others get here.

We got into our lines like we have been doing for awhile and we waited. I did not put my shield up yet but I was ready to throw it when I had to. Dad stood in front of us powerful vampires so he could talk to Aro. As we waited it was really quiet, to quiet. I looked back at Edward and he smiled at me and then his eyes went to the front of us. I looked but did not see nothing. He said in a voice so everyone could hear and told us that they were hear. We all watched the forest line and sure enough right in front of us was Aro and his two other "brothers". Then we saw Rose and Emmett tied up and being pulled out to the front. Then we saw others come behind them, and I noticed that they two had gathered up witnesses and some to fight us if need to be. I heard Eleazar telling Jasper who had powers and what they were.

When the Volturi were lined up along with everyone else they brought I noticed that we still out numbered them big time. Aro knew that also because he looked a little scared. He then put a smile on his face and looked at us. I then threw my shield out and protected everyone. I drew my shield in so not to protect the wrong people. Aro looked at our group and then he saw Dad in front of us.

"Well hello Cullen family and friends. I am so glad to see everyone is doing well," Aro told us.

Some of us growled and hissed at him and he just smiled. Dad then started to walk out to Aro and Aro did the same thing. They met in the middle and I made sure dad was well protected. Aro reach his hand out to dad but dad did not touch him. Aro did not like that.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I met Aro in the middle and he wanted to shake hands but I did not touch him. I knew he would not be able to read my mind anyways. He did not look to happy then.

"Aw my friend Carlisle, how are you my friend?" he asked me.

I felt my blood boil then, I was no friend of his.

"I am sorry Aro but we are no longer friends since you kidnapped two of my family members. Now how are we going to do this? I tell you right now and it may make you mad but oh well. There is no way you are getting your power greedy hands on any more of my family. I also want Rosalie and Emmett back now," I told him.

I saw his eyes go black and I knew then that I pissed him off big time.

"Well I am sorry to hear that we are not friends no more. And yes if you want your family back alive you will give me all four babies and two of the wolf pack. If you don't then I will have your kids killed and then you all will die along with them," he told me.

I felt my eyes go black also. I looked at him and he smiled.

"So what are you going to do Carlisle?" he asked me with venom in his voice.

I looked back at Jasper not sure what to do. He walked up to us and looked at only me.

"Come back with us, we need to talk," he told me.

I nodded his head and I walked back with him and left Aro still standing where I left him. Jasper rubbed his neck and looked at me.

"Carlisle, I am not sure what to do. Aro has made his mind up, it looks like we may have to fight. I have an idea tho. Zafrina, do you think you can blind all of them so Edward and I can run and get Rose and Emmett from them?" Jasper asked her.

"I can try but I don't know how powerful their shield is. I may not be able to block her or anyone if she has them all protected like Bella does," Zafrina told him.

Damn, I should have knew that he would have a shield also like Bella. I looked at both of them then and I lower my voice.

"All we can do I try and if his shield is not up then we can do that if it is then I don't know," I told them.

Zafrina then looked at the group of vampires in front of her. She smiled and she used her power but it bounced back because she was under Bella's shield. She walked a little bit up and I nodded to Bella to let her out of the shield if for just a moment. Zafrina again looked at them and we heard gasp coming from them in front of us. Aro on the other hand was not blinded neither was his shield. So me, Jasper and Edward took off to the other side to grab Em and Rose. We got to them and Aro and his shield tried to get to us but Jasper had them both. I grabbed Em first and he broke through the ropes holding him and then he grabbed Aro's shield and I grabbed Rose and we took off running back to our side with Rose, Em, Aro and his shield. When we were under Bella's shield again Zafrina let the others see again and they were all shocked to see their master on our side with his head being held between Emmett's hands. All Em has to do is turn just a little and Aro's head will fly off. I looked back at Aro and I could tell he was pissed but scared at the same time.

"Now Aro, what are you going to do? I have you and your shield. What I want you to do is call off your vampires and guard and let us leave without a fight," I told him.

He smiled at me then.

"That will never happen Cullen. If I die they will fight no matter what. So just give us the babies and two wolves and this will all be over with," he told me.

I thought for a moment and then I looked to Jasper.

"Jasper, pass it on so it gets to them up there. Tell them to run now and fast," I told him. He nodded and he passed it on.

I watched as it got to Esme and she looked sad but all four of them took off and I did not see them anymore. I looked back to Aro and he was mad.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life Carlisle," Aro told me.

Just then we saw sparks and stuff hitting Bella's shield. They did not make it through and I was happy. Aro looked surprised then.

"I see you have a shield also. How is this person protecting all of you tho? Renata can only protect me and no one else," Aro told us.

"Well my daughter-in-law Bella is a very powerful shield. Now, tell your friends to back off your your head will be detached," I told him.

He looked at his pack of vampires and nodded his head. They all then started to run at us, I nodded to Em and he snapped Aro's head off his shoulder and Jasper did the same to Renata. As they laid their dead the others were on there way ready to fight. We all stood still until they got to us. Then something happened and all the ones that ran at us was bouncing off of Bella's shield. We all had wide eyes and we smiled as the other just bounced off. After awhile and they saw that they could not get through I smiled at them.

"Well, well, looks like we have the upper hand here. Now, what I want you all to do is go home, leave us alone or you all will die right here right now," I told them.

"Like hell we will. You killed Aro now we kill you all. We just have to find out how tho," Caius told us.

They all stepped back and we just smiled at them. I looked to Jasper then.

"So now what? They are not going to leave and we can't let the shield down or we will have to fight," I told him.

I then heard someone gasp and I saw it was Alistair.

"Some one is missing from their group," he told me.

We all looked at them and sure enough I did not see Demetri. Eleazar looked at me then.

"He is a extremely gifted tracker and he must have left to track down the others," he told me.

I then looked at Alistair and he nodded his head. He then ran up the hill passed everyone and was gone in no time to track Demetri. I looked back at the others and they smiled. I then looked at Ben.

"Ben, get ready. I am going to tell Bella to lift her shield and I want you to burn everyone of them. Do you hear me?" I asked him.

He nodded at me and then I walked up to Bella.

"Bella, on the count of three I want you to raise your shield and let Ben do what he needs to do," I told her.

She nodded at me and then we all looked ahead of us at the others. I then started to count.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" I yelled and then the shield was gone and there were fire balls going after the other vampires. They started to run but many of them lost their lives. I told Emmett and Edward to grab Caius and Marcus and they took off after them. I saw Emmett grab Marcus and then Edward grabbed Caius. As Edward was bring back Marcus I saw Jane running toward them and then I saw a fire ball hit her and she went up into flames. I told Ben to stop and he did. When the others that were still alive see the other two kings with us they stopped trying to run at us. They knew that they were defeated. They then started to drop to their knees and bow before us. I just shook my head at them.

"For the ones that are left. We have a solution for all of you. If you want to live then run away and never bother my family or friends again. As for the Volturi we have two new ones that will take over. They were the first ones and will be the last ones. They will rule our world the way it is supposed to of been ran. I want you all to meet your new leaders. Stefan and Vladimir please step forward. Are you two ready to take back what was yours and rule us the right way?" I asked them.

"Yes we are ready Carlisle. We promise not to run like this scum has and be fair to all vampires. We are ready to accept that," they told me.

"Then go and rule in Italy. Please don't do anything stupid or you will be brought down just like these three," I told them.

They nodded at us and then they walked up to the ones bowed on the ground. They told them to stand up and they disappear. I looked back at everyone else and then we all started to cheer, yell, and just down right rejoiced that we won. I then looked at Marcus and Caius.

"Now for you two, you will never been seen again. You have done us all wrong and I hate to but you must die so not to come after us again. Ben, please help Edward take these two over there and you know what to do," I told him.

He nodded his head and they took them away yelling at us that we all will burn in Hell. I thought to myself, you two will be burning in hell along with Aro. I then looked back at everyone and they all quieted down.

"I want to thank you all for helping us. I know there is no way to thank you all properly but you all have my word that we all can be safe now. Thank you all again, you all may returned home or come and party at our house for the victory that we just won today," I told everyone.

Just then I heard a car in the woods and I saw my Esme running to me. She grabbed me and we hugged liked we never hugged before. I saw my grand kids with their parents and I was so happy. I put my arms around Esme and we all started to run back home. When we got back to the house we partied like we never have partied before. Here we are a happy family again and we have Rose and Em back. They looked like they could use a shower but other than that they were in good health. I saw down and smiled as everyone started to have fun that we all are alive and well.

Well peeps, there you go. So what did you all think of that? I hope I did justest to the story for all of you. The next chapter will be up soon and it will be the last. Thanks for reading. Love to all, JenCullen28.


	81. Family Time

Hey guys, this is the last and final chapter to Baby Bella; sad I know. It was really fun writing and I loved all of your comments that you all gave me. I am dedicating this whole book to all of my fans on Wattpad and . You guys have been the greatest fans a girl can have. Well here you go last chapter. Thanks for all the reads, votes and comments. JenCullen28.

Chapter 80: Family Time

Bella's P.O.V.

It's the day after the fight with the Volturi and we are all alive and well. Everyone is home and the babies are safe for the rest of their lives. Me, Edward and the kids are in bed just holding each other happy that we can be doing this. I love my family and our new friends that we have made. Just about everyone has left to go back to their homes but the Irish coven and the Amazon coven are still here but they leave today. Everyone has gotten really close with them and they were not yet ready to leave. I looked down and saw that Nessie and Draven are awake and looking at me and Edward. I looked at the time and saw it was 9am.

"Good morning Nessie and Draven," we told them at the same time.

They smiled at us and told us good morning.

"Mommy; Daddy, are we safe now?" Nessie asked us.

We both smiled down at them.

"Nessie and Draven, we are all safe now. All the bad vampires are gone and are never coming back to do us harm ever again. We can all live happily now and don't ever have to worry about the bad Volturi people ever, ever again. Yes, we are safe," I told them.

After I told them that there was a knock on the door and I said come in to whoever it was. When the door opened up we saw Emmett and Rose come in slowly. They walked in a little more and the they closed the door. When they did not come to us and just stood there with their heads down I smiled.

"You know you two can come and have a seat on the bed you know. I am glad that you two are here, we want to talk to you two," I told them.

So they walked in more and Rose sat on my side and Em sat on Edward's side. They looked so sad and guilty that it was kinda funny.

"Now what can we do for you two?" I asked them.

They looked at each other and then Em looked at us.

"Edward, Bella, Draven and Nessie, I am so, so very sorry what happened the past few weeks. I know you two told me not to pull any pranks on the babies but you two know me I just cold not help myself. When I found out that little monster over there stopped breathing that is when I got scared and ran away. I am so sorry and I promise all of you now that I will never pull another prank on anyone ever again. I have learned and will never do it again. Nessie come here please?" Em asked Nessie. She crawled over to him and sat in his lap. "Renesmee, I am so sorry that I hurt you like that. I had no idea that you were allergic to red bull. I am s, s, so sorry that I made you sick and we almost lost you. Will you ever forgive me? I love you little monster and I don't know what I would do with you or Draven either," Em told her.

She smiled at him and put her hand up to his cheek and he got a blank look on his face and when she let him go she was crying and so was Emmett; well he was dry sobbing hard. Me, Edward, Rose and Draven were crying or dry sobbing with them. We all started to feel calm and I saw Jasper standing in our door way trying to calm himself down.

"I am so sorry to come in like this but the sadness that was coming from this room was making me dry sob therefor so was the whole house," Jasper told us with a smile.

"That is okay Jasper, we are sorry about that," I told him.

He then left our room and we all started to laugh. We just made the whole house cry. Anyways, I looked to Rose and she took was upset about something.

"Rose, did you have something to say?" I asked her.

"All I wanted to know was, were you two going to kill Em if Nessie had passed on?" she asked us.

I looked to Edward on that one, I did not know what to say to that.

"Look Rose and Em, we were very upset about what happened. Yes we both wanted to kill Emmett but after a day or two we calmed down and then we wanted to talk to him. But when we went to look for him we found out he ran away and so did you. Yes at first we wanted Emmett dead because he killed our baby girl but after dad said she was going to make it then we started to calm down. The day Alice told us that you two have been kidnapped was the worst day ever for just us three. We did not tell the family till the day after Christmas that you two have been kidnapped and was in Italy with the Volturi. Believe me when Alice told the others they were not happy with us one bit. But they forgave us and that is when we went into planning mode trying to figure out how to get you two back home safe and sound. Talking about Christmas, you two have some gifts to open up and so do we. We did not open all of our gifts so we could open some with you two. Lets see what is going on downstairs and when everyone leaves then we will have family time. Also Em, you don't have to stop doing your pranks. That is who you are but don't pull any on the kids right now, not till they are older please," Edward told them.

We all laughed. Then Em and Rose left the room so we four could get dressed for the day. Nessie came to me and hugged me.

"Mommy and Daddy, me and Draven are happy that you two are our parents. We love you two very much," Nessie told us.

"We love you two also very much. We are also glad that you two are our kids," I told them.

We then got up and started to get ready for the day. When me and Edward were ready we took the kids to their rooms to get them dressed. When it was all said and done we met out in the hallway. I had Nessie in my arms and me and Edward walked downstairs holding them. When we got to the living room we saw Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina, Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam talking with everyone else. When they saw us they came up to us and started to hug on us. We all then sat down and started to talk. Me and Edward stood up and gave the kids to Rose and Emmett.

"We want to thank you all for coming and helping us with the old Volturi. If you all and the others did not come then I had a feeling that the Cullen/Hale family would not have been anymore. We will always owe you all and if you all need anything and I mean anything at all then just call and we will be there for you all. Thank you again for all the help, we will never forget you all," I told them.

Me and Edward than sat back down and then Maggie stood up smiling at us.

"Cullen/Hale family, we are very great full to have helped you all. We all now know that if we need any of you, you will be there for us. We had fun and are really happy that we all can live without fear. We want to thank you all for calling on us to help you with your problem. We love you all. I hate to say this tho, we all must leave now. We have planes to catch. We have each other numbers and if you need us again we are here for you, always know that. Also, tell Jade and Jacob that we will miss them and if they need anything just give us a call. Thank you again for calling on us," Maggie told us.

Then we all got up and started to hug and say our good byes. They the left and we all looked around. All was left was us the Cullen's and the Hale's. We then looked at the Christmas tree that was still up and still had gifts under it. The babies sat in the floor while Alice sat down handing out gifts to all of us. When we were done with that we sat down talking a little bit. Then there was a knock at the door. Dad got up to see who it was and in walked Jade and Jake with their babies. When they saw Rose and Em they walked up to them and started to hug them and welcome them back. I then had an idea.

"So Emmett and Rosalie, do you two want to see what you missed? If not that is okay. We understand if it will make you sad that you missed out on some fun that we had to have to keep our minds off of what was to come," I told them.

They both smiled at me then.

"No, we want to see what you all did while we were locked up," Em told us.

So I grabbed a DVD of the two day snowball fight and put it in the player. I walked back over to Edward and our babies and sat down next to them. Dad pushed play and we all sat and watched the big snowball fight that we had at Christmas time.

Well peeps, I hope I ended it well. I am so sorry it was not longer but I thought that this was a good ending to it. Thank you all for reading and enjoying it as much as I loved writing it. I love you all. Thanks again for hanging in there with me. Love to all, JenCullen28.


End file.
